Evanescence
by Asya55
Summary: Eve Blake, she crashed into the Winchesters' lives with no warning, with her mysterious past. Will she be a friend or something else? Will it be a fresh start for the boys after the Apocalypse? Or a new path of doom looming over them? Please review.
1. The Awaking

**Author's Note**: This story was written during season5, and I don't know how the season will end so this is not a spoiler :). This is my first story I hope you will like it so please review.

One little more thing, I want to thank my sweet friend Libby special thanks for her great support thank you dear :). Here is the story enjoy.

* * *

The apocalypse was over; the world now is safe thanks to the Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam who sacrificed their lives to save the world.

The only way to save the world was letting the arch angel Michael and Lucifer to use the bodies of Dean and Sam as vessels, and in order to do this the brothers have to say YES to the arch angel and the devil. Doing this probably means the end of their lives; they made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from a horrible destiny.

The way to drag Lucifer back to HELL was a stab in the heart by Michael's sword, which happened. The world was saved but for Sam and Dean it was different story. Michael wasn't like the other angels, he didn't leave Dean's body broken or his mind miles away, but the final battle wasn't easy at all, and poor Dean was enormously injured in the process, Dean now is in a coma, after all he's human and what happened wasn't easy on his mind and body. Sam wasn't luckier either; actually he wasn't lucky at all. As a result of the confrontation with the heavens most powerful angel and the only one who possibly can conquer the devil, Sam died.

But is that what you get sacrificing your own life for the world? Is that even fair? No it's not. And now that matter is the heavens top priority, but the question is; what is going to happen? Why? And How?.

* * *

In ICU in a hospital in California she was peacefully asleep, that's how she looked like but the truth is her mind was on fire and not for a short period of time, she spent SEVEN years in a damn coma, but what she was seeing in her head was terrible. The end of the world is not a happy thing to watch, comparing to the worst of the worst nightmare because it's the ultimate nightmare. Suddenly she saw him, she immediately knew what he is, an angel. And it wasn't the first time to she saw him he never speaks, the first time she saw him was before was when she was still awake and the last time was just before having the first nightmares.

It wasn't exactly a coma, she was aware of her situation and that what makes it worse, also she had a complete sense of her surroundings. For seven long years she was seeing those horrible things in her head, can't control this overload of … she never understand or named those things she was seeing, she was sure that all those _nightmares_ weren't exactly nightmares those were real. She also figured that that angel she saw earlier is the one responsible of those nightmares, he made her see them. It was some kind of _angel's reality TV_. It was real and that what made it bad, she was witnessing the life of two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, she never understood why? Why her? And, why them?.

The only thing she was sure about that every thing happens for a reason. And it has to be connected some way to _her past_.

But when the dreams stopped and she saw that angel again, she knew that something is different this time, this time the angel looked at her "Eve! Now it's the time" the angel said firmly, finishing his sentence Eve felt and suddenly she shot up straight in her bed gasping for air, eyes widely opened, taking few deep breathes to calm herself down, she saw the angel standing at the end of her bed he said calmly "welcome back Eve, stay calm you're safe now ", looking in his beautiful blue eyes Eve felt calm and she only asked one question "Who..are..you?" the angel smiled a quick smile and vanished in the thin air leaving Eve to her confusion. Moments later the machines Eve was attached to started to peep, the room's door was bursted open and nurses and a doctor entered instantly.

* * *

Three hours later, and after a ton of whatever tests the doctors did to make sure Eve was really fine, she was out of her old room and now in another more comforting room, that's when a handsome doctor entered the room.

"Hello Eve. My name is Doctor Derek, are you feeling well?" the doctor said smiling.

"WELL? After all these tests, piercings, and sucking half of my blood, I feel that a train ran over me!" Eve said joking.

"And I thought seeing you awake would be great, but joking too? That's wonderful" the doctor said with a wide smile.

"Okay Doctor Derek!" Eve paused for a second "did you called my family?"

"Yes of course, we informed your mother she's waiting out side of the room as we speak"

"What? My mom is here? And what are you waiting for? LET HER IN NOW!" Eve snapped at the doctor.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down, I'll go get her"

Moments later the doctor came back with Eve's mother walking behind him, "here is your daughter Mrs. Blake, I'll leave you two to catch up" the doctor said walking out.

"Eve! Is that really you?" Eve's mom said in a shaky voice as she never stopped crying since the hospital informed her about her daughter sudden recovery.

"Obviously mom it's me in blood and what left of flesh" Eve said smiling trying not to cry.

Only when Eve talked, her mother got to her hugging her tightly, both of them were sopping, for Eve she felt like ages since she hugged her mom, also from having any physical contact with a human being as she felt warm and save like when her mom used to hug her when she was little girl. But for Sara -Eve's mom- she felt like she's hugging Eve for the first time, she was about to give up any hope that Eve will ever wake up from that come, for seven long years it was the hardest thing ever, seeing her beautiful, young daughter like that.

"Mom! Mom! SARA, I can't breath" Eve said to her mother who was hugging her so tight it was hard to breath.

"Sorry baby… (Sniffing) it's just…"she couldn't complete the sentence bursting in tears.

"Mom its OK I'm here now, just stop crying please!"

"Fine, it's just so good to have you back again sweetheart! You must be starving I'll go get you something to eat" Sara said kissing Eve's forehead leaving the room quickly.

Eve knew her mom got out not to get her food but to call the rest of the family, which means that in about half an hour all of them are going to be here, she smiled for herself and muttered "Oh mom! You're so predictable". Suddenly she felt someone else in the room with her, and she saw the blue eyed angel from earlier that's what she called him in her mind, she expected him to be back but the sudden appearance startled her.

"GOD! You scared the hell out of me" Eve said, "who are you? I hope you're not going to disappear again! ".

The angel smiled "sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean that, my name is Arial and I'm your guardian angel".

Eve's jaw dropped; shocked she said "my guardian angel? But why? And those things I was dreaming about its real right? And…"

But Arial cut her off with a hand move "I'll explain every thing later, but now you have to get ready" he said calmly.

"For what?" she confusingly asked.

"I said later, but now I've to go, your mother will be back soon, I'll wait for you out side the hospital. Now get ready" Arial said firmly.

"NO, I'm not going any where until you tell me where we are going first?"

"I thought you're smarter than that!" the angel smiled teasingly but cut off the smile when he saw the angry look on Eve's face and said "why do you think you were seeing the Winchesters in your dreams? You are going to save them!".

"What? Me? How?" Eve asked completely shocked "but I can't…"

The angel cut her off again "Eve! This is so not the time for panicking, you know you have powers, and yes you never used them before but I'll be there to help you, so get ready! Your mother is coming I have to go now, see you in an hour" Arial said vanishing.

Only seconds after, Sara got back in the room "Eve honey, I brought you the chocolate muffins you love".

"Thanks mom, but I need you to do me a favor" Eve said getting out of her bed "I need cloth, money and your car keys".

"But Eve …"

"MOM! I've to go now" Eve paused looking to her mother's shocking and shocked impressions "sorry mom, but it's really important and please don't ask because I don't know what is going on! Just get me the things I asked for. OK?"

"OK!" Sara answered hesitantly.

"Now mom, I'll take these." taking the muffins from her mom and start eating them "now mom I'll take a shower and you go me the stuff"

"You defiantly can use a shower" Eve looked at her mother making a face at her "What? you smell like hospitals" her mom said leaving the room.

*

One hour later Eve was out of the hospital's doors, Arial waited for her out side.

"I'm ready to go now BOSS!" Eve said to the angel smirking, but when she looked at him he was laughing "WHAT are you laughing at? I thought angel don't do that?"

"Well I'm not like the other angels." then he looked at what she was wearing "_a suit_ you're wearing _a suit_, honey we're not going to the court" Arial teased pointing at Eve's Prada black suit.

"HA, HA so funny, I'm such a lucky person I got myself a funny angel, AWESOME. Any way that's my mom's concept about _clothes_ so deal with it!" Eve said trying to ignore the way Arial was looking at her and his smirks; she was looking around at the parking lot "only one thing left!"

"What?"

"I forgot to ask my mom what's her car model ". Arial smiled and pointed to a 2010 blue Ford Mustang GT.

"WOW! Nice, never question my mom with two things…" she smiled and looked at Arial counting on her fingers "men and cars! What are you waiting for? Hop in!" she said heading to the car.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are not using the car, at least for now; the car will be waiting for you when we get there"

"And where is _there_ is exactly?"

"The hospital where Dean Winchester in, now lets go!" Arial said touching Eve's forehead with his fingers and both of them vanishes.

**Liked it? Hate it? ... Please review :). **


	2. Fine! I'll try!

**Author's Note: LTJM, Loz-ox, Sammy's sweetheart, and Yhainny thanks guys for the reviews I'm so happy you liked the story and thanks for every one added the story. Here's chapter 2 hope you'll liked too, enjoy :) .**

* * *

In a blink of an eye they were standing in the parking lot of a hospital, the hospital where Dean Winchester was in.

"Wow that was fast." Eve smiled, then she added "this is the hospital right?"

"What do you think? Of course it's the hospital" he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine _blondy_! Now what?" Arial raised an eyebrow at her calling him _blondy_ but she ignored him "am I going in there alone or you're coming with me?" she asked.

"No you're going in there by your self I'll wait for you in Dean's room"

"REALLY! And why is that? Why can't you just take me with you in there? It doesn't make any sense you know!" Eve snapped at the angel.

"Because _genius_ I can be invisible while you can't _and _we need to make things to look normal so you'll act_ solo_" he said calmly.

"Fine!" she wasn't convinced "and how I'm supposed to get inside? I mean, what I'm gonna say?" she asked.

"Don't know! that's something you should figure out by your self dear, I'll wait you in Dean's room" finishing the sentence Arial disappeared , Eve was alone in the parking lot alone cursing him in her mind, what she only managed to say " damn I hate that useless angel!" then she sighed and headed to the hospital. Inside now, Eve went straight to the reception, there was a young lady behind the desk and she was talking in the phone, Eve smiled sadly at the lady waiting for her to finish the call.

Finishing the call the girl looked at Eve and asked "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes please!" Eve pleaded, her eyes welling up "my boyfriend came here about 3 days ago he was in a pretty bad shape, I was out of town and I couldn't be here sooner!" Eve's fake tears were running down her cheeks now and the lady felt really sorry for her.

"Okay miss, I'm sure he is fine, just tell me what's his name and I'll look for his room!" the lady said handing Eve a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Thanks Wendy, you're so kind" taking the tissue from the girl wiping her tears "his name is Winchester, Dean Winchester!"

"How did you know my name?" Wendy asked surprised that Eve called her with her name.

"It's written on your name tag" Eve said almost rolling her eyes, "oh ya !" the girl said and then looked back at her computer.

"Here is it, Dean Winchester, room…" Wendy told Eve the room's number and place and then she looked at Eve again "I'm sure he's gonna be ok miss" she said smiling.

"Oh, thanks I hope that too" smiling one more time to the girl Eve headed to the room. "Fake tears always works" she muttered smiling in triumph.

**

She finally found the room, there was no one near it so she just got inside, Arial already there waiting for her.

"It took you long enough" Arial said.

"This damn hospital is so damn big; it took me twenty minutes to find the damn room. Taking me with you would've been really easier, you know!" she pouted.

"I know, but we had to do it that way though. Now let's get to the business" Arial said pointing at the man who is on the bed in that room "this is Dean Winchester!"

"Thanks _Mr. Obvious_! But I have to ask…"

"I know!" the angel cut her off "it's simple "just focus and you will do it!"

"Don't get me wrong here, but I never used those powers before. Arial, I don't even know what I can do!" she paused "I never got the chance to know!"

"I would've done it but you're the one who supposed to do it, that's part of what you can do, so just try and as I said _just_ _focus_ on what you want" he told her trying to encourage her to heal Dean. But Eve has no clue about her powers as it's the first time to use them ever, she don't even know what those _powers_ are, and he is expecting her to heal a man in a coma and what is "_you're the one who supposed to do It_" means.

"What do you mean…?"

"Look Eve, we really need to finish this and then I'll explain every thing to you. Just try ok? You know you can do it!" he interrupted her.

"Okay, fine I'll try!" she said sitting on the bed next to Dean, then she took his right hand into both of her hands, looking at Arial he smiled encouragingly at her. Eve closed her eyes trying to focus on Dean, five minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Eve snapped "it's not working"

"It's ok, just try again harder this time don't give up, and try to get over that short temper of yours Eve!"

"FINE!" she said angry at him mentioning her short temper "_round two_, _ding ding_" she muttered under her breath. This time she put one hand on Dean's heart and the other hand on his forehead, focusing as hard as she can. Although the room was completely quiet, it took Eve fifteen minutes to separate herself from her surroundings, the only thing she can feel right now is Dean's heart beats under her hands.

In that position now for more than half an hour, Eve started to feel something, energy running through her veins. Her eyes are now closed but she can sense white light coming out of her hands. THAT URGE. It was really awkward but she felt like she had to do it, KISS DEAN. That's what she felt and had to do it, to lean down to kiss Dean on his lips. Kissing the sleeping man remind her of the story she used to read when she was a kid 'The Sleeping Beauty', she smiled at the memory and how it's ironic and funny that the handsome knight is the one who should rescue the sleeping princess, but it's now reversed as Dean here plays the princess, she want to laugh so hard but she knew that it's the perfect way to ruin what she is trying to do, so she tried to focus more on what she is doing which isn't that hard to focus on. Now, focusing more Eve felt more energy in her veins as the kiss now is the way for her powers to heal Dean, the energy passing to Dean's body through the kiss.

Pulling back Eve waited for Dean to wake or to make a move but nothing happened, so she looked at the Arial who was standing at the end of the bed "Arial, I think it didn't work! I swear I've done the best I could but it seems like…"

"No. It worked, it just needs time for the powers to work on him that's all, don't worry he's fine now but till he wakes up we need to talk about what are we doing next!" Arial is now facing a very angry Eve.

"Hey! Stop that, stop acting that way" she said angrily standing up walking towards him.

"What way?"

"Treating me like I owe you, like I have to do what ever you're asking me blindly!"

"Actually _Eve,_ you owe the world and you know why!" Eve knew what he was talking about and her anger was shifted into bitterness and her voice was low now.

"You know that it wasn't my fault, I didn't know. I was just trying to help!" now she's angry again "and you guys didn't help your lack of information was what got us to this in the first place it's your fault as much as it's mine and I'm the one who lost family remember?!"

"It's not the right time or place to discuss that" he told her trying to change the subject.

"You started this!" she grumbled.

"Sorry, are you happy now?" she made a face at him and turned her back to look at Dean "we need to talk now before Dean gets up, he can't see me now, not yet!"

"Fine but I have a question first!" Eve said turning around again to face the angel, he rolled his eyes at her for being such a pain with her many questions.

"Amuse me!" He said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Am I gonna heal every body the same way? I mean, am I gonna kiss them all or what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mmmm! I don't know" now he was just toying with her "for some it'll take just a kiss but some times it'll take more than a kiss you know!" he winked at her and smiled a mischievous smile.

"Eww, what the hell? Are you a pimp or something?" Arial couldn't hold his laughs anymore "damn it! act like angels for god sakes!" Eve sighed.

"It doesn't work that way all the time, that kiss was kinda weird anyway. Holding hands and _look me in the eye_ thing is what I used to see most of the times, some times there was no touching at all but that ..!" he shrugged. Eve is relieved now that she doesn't have to kiss every single person she's going to heal.

"OK. Now you can talk!" when Arial was about to talk both of heard Dean coughing.

"Hey! He is awake!" Eve was talking to herself as Arial is gone now "Coward!" she murmured before running outside the room to call a doctor "help me please! He is awake. Help! ".

**

**Tell me what you think?????? REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. It's Not Nice to Stare!

**Author's Note: LTJM, ****Yhainny, Vanexys, Sammy.w and Loz-ox thank you guys for the reviews hope gonna like this chapter :) and for every one add-alerted the story :) . And a special thanks to my best friends Esraa and Maadawy for their reviews and criticism too :D.**

**Hope you'll like that one :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Now Dean was awake and Eve had to deal with him and the doctors' questions, but she was scared of only one thing, dealing with Dean himself, she wasn't sure of what she supposed to do or to say to him; cursing Arial again she walked back into the room to check on Dean.

"What happened doctor? Is he ok?" she asked innocently.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm his girlfriend" she decided to stick with what she said before "yes miss! He is fine, I don't know how to explain that but he is really fine!" _of course you don't know how? They don't teach these things in med. school buddy!_ Eve thought but she said nothing and gave the doctor her sweetest smile.

"Could you give us a moment please?!" Eve asked the doctor politely smiling.

"Sure! I'll be back soon to check on you Mr. Winchester!" the doctor said walking out.

Dean was still confused and the only thing he was able to say was "what happened? Where am I? And where is Sam?" he asked quickly.

"Hold on tiger! Do you remember anything?" she waited for him to answer but he just looked at her and said suspiciously "how are you _"girlfriend_"? And what are you doing here? ".

Eve took a deep breath and said "I'm Eve Blake and I'm the one who healed you. You're welcome by the way!" smiled at him and continued "before asking anymore questions, healing you was an order from heaven, I was brought her by an angel and NO he's not Castiel but he is a good guy,… I guess! And now we have to get the hell out of here to where your brother is…I guess, I'm not sure though!"

"What an introduction, you talk like crazy." He paused "you said something about Sam; do you know where is he?" Dean asked anxiously.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't know where is he but…" Dean interrupted her angrily "if you are trying to mess with me lady..." she cut him off "NO Dean, I'm not but that damn angel didn't till me where is Sam's tomb so we'll just gonna wait for his orders."

"TOMB?! What the hell?" he paused "is Sammy dead?" Dean asked.

"Dean, its ok you'll remember every thing but now we have to go before the doctor comes back, I know you don't trust me..." he gave her_ you think?_ Look, but she ignored him and continued "but Sam is the first priority now!" Dean hated to admit it but she was right Sam now comes first.

"Ok, but remember if I suspected you, you'll be sorry! I don't trust you already." Dean threatened her but she was smiling at him "what are you smiling at?" Dean asked annoyed from the way she was smiling at him.

"Dah! At you chuckles!" she told Dean who was pissed "you're the one who needs my help and I'm not forced to help you, actually I can simply leave now and you'll have to find some one else to help you!" she threatened lying to him "but because I'm _a good person_ I'm just gonna pretend that you said nothing!" she said moving closer to him patting on his shoulder and said in a serious tone "I know it's hard to be clueless, but I'm trying to help Dean. And honestly I don't have all the answers I wish I do but…" she shrugged "you know angels better than I do!" Dean's face softened and smiled at her.

"Fine! But how we are sneaking out of here while I'm wearing that?" Dean pointed to what he was wearing; t-shirt and pants, the hospital clothes.

"Shit! I forgot to bring something for you to wear, it's in the car…I guess!"

"Ok, we'll walk out of here and if anyone asked us we say that I need fresh air"

"Kinda lame but works for me!"

**

Dean and Eve successfully sneaked out and headed to the hospital parking lot heading to the car.

"Is that your car?" Dean asked "2010 ford GT? AWESOME!"

"It's my mom's but thanks anyway!" Eve smiled getting in the driver's seat, Dean got in the passenger's seat "I thought you're in classic cars?" he looked at her with a confused look "don't ask please!" she waved him off.

"What is that paper?" Dean picked up a piece of paper from the dashboard and started reading "_go to where Ellen's roadhouse used to be, Dean knows how to get there I'll meet you there. P.S; you'll find cloth and food in the trunk. _What the hell that means?" he said looking back at Eve.

"Means that we have to go to the roadhouse now and Arial will meet us there!" she said simply starting the engine.

"Who the hell is Arial? And why we've to go to the roadhouse?" Dan asked.

"My guardian coward angel that's his name, and I think the roadhouse is where Sam's tomb" she answered.

"Don't say _TOMP_ again, please!" he said to her, Eve shrugged and turned the radio on.

**

Several hours later they arrived to where Ellen's old roadhouse used to be. Eve stopped the car.

"Finally!" Dean mumbled "JEEZ! Your drive sucks!" he said to Eve.

"Well I'm not a big fan of cars anyway, I'm more of a motorcycles person!" she smiled.

"Ya, I can imagine you on a motorcycle with your sweet suit and high heels" Dean said sarcastically.

"Well if you hate the suit that much!" she said taking off her jacket "I can take it off!" she smirked tossing the jacket in the back seat "and you can change your clothes too, you'll find them at the trunk!" but Dean can't care less about changing his clothes right now especially with that nice view, the view of Eve in her V cut white tank top.

"You know it's not nice to stare" Eve said crossing her hands against her chest.

"Huh! ...What? Oh no I wasn't staring" Dean said defensively "I was just looking at your necklace it's unique." He said quickly.

"_I wasn't staring_ my ass! Stare like that again and you'll lose an eye! Understand?" she threatened, but her tone suddenly shifted pointing to her necklace "about my necklace, its sorta family charm, you can say _a trade mark_, every single person in our family wears one of those and we are not allowed to take it off at all!" she said touching the necklace which looked very strange, it was a pentagram mixed with the letter W.

But Dean was confused with the sudden shift of her responses she was threatening him and suddenly she was talking like nothing happened, he couldn't resist "you're crazy ya know?!" she smiled.

"You're not the first one to say that" she said opening the door getting out of the car walking toward the trunk, Dean opened his door and got out too.

"Arial said that there's some cloth for you here so I'm gonna look for it!" she paused looking inside the car to get the cloth "bingo!" she said getting a plastic bag from the trunk and handing it to Dean "better than cloth! Food! It's not real food just cookies and stuff I hope you don't mind?!"

"No! Not really" Dean said taking the bag from her looking for something to eat.

"Here's a shirt… jeans …t-shirt …leather jacket and boots. There're also clothes for Sam too!" Eve said picking Dean's clothes but she paused pointing to something inside the trunk "and I guess these are underwears for you and Sam!" she said blushing.

"Underwears? Wow, that's improvement!" he said sarcastically.

"Wait till you see Arial, he doesn't look or act like an angel at all!" she said handing him the clothes "I'll give you my back so you can change, give me some of those!" she snatched the bag of food from him walking away turning her back to give him some privacy.

"So you're a bicker huh?" Dean asked while he was striping off his clothes.

"Yup! I used to ride 2000 BMW R1100R, my father gave it to me in my 19th birthday" smiling at the memory "it was awesome, but unfortunately I only used it like two times or something!" she said with a sad voice.

"Why is that?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't bother! It's long story. Clothes fit?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes and I'm really amazed, they are exactly my type told ya _improvement_!" Dean smirked.

"There is another bag I guess it's for Sam! So leave it! " Eve stated "damn!" she dropped the food bag on the ground she cursed which catched Dean's attention, he watched her picking the bag from the ground amusing him with the nice view of her butt.

"OH MY GOD! That's dirty!" Eve snapped angrily at Dean who had no idea why she snapped like that "I can read minds, so what is your defense this time DEAN?!" she asked raising an eyebrow hands on her hips.

"That you have a nice ass?!" he said quickly with his famous grin.

"Not the sorry I expected" she turned around to face him but she paused blushing at sight of him only wearing boxers "it took you all that time just to wear that? Put some pants" but she was staring now _DAMN he's so hot, Aww, look at those abs_ she thought.

"Why? Looks like you're having fun, you know it's not nice to stare?!" he teased quoting what she said to him before.

"Shut up!" that's only what Eve managed to say walking away from him giving him her back hiding her blushed cheeks.

"You're the one who should say sorry by the way!" Dean said zipping his jeans.

"You think dirty about me and I'm the one who supposed to say SORRY? That's new!" she snapped turning back to face him he was shirtless, she rolled her eyes giving him her back again.

"Sure! Because you're the one who reads people's minds without asking!" he said calmly putting his t-shirt on.

"I didn't mean to I don't control my powers and your thoughts where too loud and disturbing!" she said defensibly "_SO_, you're the one who should say sorry!"

"No you say it first!" he grumbled.

"No you thought first of those disgusting thoughts!" Eve said looking at Dean who was fully clothed now, he smiled and said "ok I'll say it first but you'll say it too, for reading my mind!"

"OK!" she promised.

"Fine, sorry Eve!" he smirked "are you happy now? It's you turn."

"Sorry!" she said quickly "but next time Dean, I swear…" she was interrupted by the appearance of Arial.

"I can see you two are getting along perfectly!" Arial said sarcastically at the look of Eve threatening Dean.

"What the Followill brother is doing here?" Dean asked sarcastically at the look of Arial who looked exactly like Caleb Followill, Kings of Leon's member. The only difference was that Arial had a pure golden hair.

"Who? ..." Eve asked, being in coma for seven years she had no idea who is that _Follwill brother_ Dean was talking about "…anyway! That's Arial, my guardian angel!" she continued.

"That dude looks like he was in a rock concert, not an angel!" Dean pointed to the way Arial was dressed, he was wearing black leather jacket, black Metallica t-shirt, black pair of jeans and boots, Arial looked like a rock star.

"Told ya!" Eve smiled.

"Not because I'm _an angel_ means that I have to be poring!" said Arial "now lets get to business, your brother is buried here but in order to find his grave I have to use some of my angel mojo!" he told Dean "so you two just stay here and I'll call you when I'm done!" he ordered Dean and Eve walking toward the open field in front of them where Sam was buried.

**

**Ha! what do you think? Let me know :) PLEASE REVIEW! :).**


	4. Sammy is Back!

**Author's Note: LTJM, You'rewrongI'mright, Sammy.w, Loz-ox and Mada thanks so much for the reviews glad you liked it, and thanks for my buddies on addicted to supernatural.**

**I hope you'll like that one. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Dean watched Arial leaving and he was about to protest but Eve's hand on his shoulder stopped him "Dean, its ok he's an angel and he is the only one who can bring Sam back, just calm down!" Eve said looking in his eyes holding one of his hands with both of her hands, looking in her beautiful hazel eyes Dean nodded _convincing, crazy and hot _he thought. Eve smiled hearing his thoughts "thanks I guess!" she said, he knew she heard his thoughts again, but this time his mind was occupied with Sam and what the angel was doing so he just smiled nervously at her.

Dean and Eve watched Arial walking to where an old willow tree was, which wasn't there before. It was the mark the angels put on Sam's grave. Arial stopped under the tree touching it with his hand, they could hear the angel's Latin chanting, the tree suddenly disappeared and the ground underneath him started to shake revealing the grave stone. But again the grave stone disappeared and a coffin appeared; the one Sam was in. Even from the other side of the field Eve and Dean saw the sigils on the coffin, they never saw such a thing before. The angels put those sigils on the coffin for protection; they didn't want anyone or _anything_ to know where Sam was buried.

With a hand move Arial opened the coffin, Dean couldn't stand still anymore but again Eve's firm hand stopped him from moving "it's dangerous! You can't go." She warned him.

"I don't care that's my brother over there! I've to go." He growled walking toward Arial.

"But you won't be able to!" she told him "you can't see it, but there's a shield around them and you can't cross that!" Dean was very furious especially after what Eve told him, he can't help his brother and he has no idea about what that angel is doing there so he glared angrily at Eve and went to set on the hood of the car.

Meanwhile Arial kneeled down next to the coffin putting a hand on Sam's heart and suddenly a bright white light covered the field forcing Dean and Eve to cover their eyes, when that light faded back to normal Sam was standing next to Arial.

Arial waved to Dean and Eve to join him and Sam, who was in complete shock. Eve was already half way there but Dean didn't move so she stopped and turned back to look at him still sitting on the hood "what the hell? Why didn't you move?" she asked.

"The shield!" he annoyingly said pointing to no where.

"What shi… Oh! Mm! there's no shield Dean, I just told you that to keep you away!" Eve said quickly avoiding any eye contact with Dean or listening to his thoughts, and then she turned around running away from him before he kills her.

**

"It's really good to have you back Sam!" Eve said looking at Sam "but can we skip the chick flick moments please!" this time she was talking to Dean who was hugging his brother like there is no tomorrow.

"You're very annoying! You know that?!" Dean said to her helping his brother to set on the closed coffin.

But she ignored him sitting next to Sam "you should be rewarded for handling him for all that time!" she said to Sam pointing at Dean "I'm Eve by the way, and again it's really great to have you back!" she said to Sam who looked at her with a blank look on his face like he was in his own dream world.

"You're so pretty!" Sam stated innocently to Eve and then he leaned closer to her "and she smell like roses!" Sam told Dean.

"What the hell happened to him? Is he ok?" Eve asked Arial referring to what Sam just did.

"He's fine, still in a shock he was dead you know! but he'll be fine!" Arial told her.

"Now what?" Dean asked looking at the angel.

"I hate to agree with him but we have no idea what's going on. So now what?" Eve asked.

"For you Eve, you're coming with me!" Arial told her "give Dean your car keys!" he ordered her; she tossed the car keys to Dean. Then he looked at Sam and Dean "those are the keys for the car and for Eve's apartment in Chicago. You'll find money, food, new cell phones and clothes in the car and in the apartment. Also you'll find your new ID's, with you're _real names, _so there's no need to use rock bands' names anymore. You two have a clean record now, so stay out of troubles." He instructed.

"Only one question!" Sam said "Who the hell are you?! And what just happened?" he exclaimed still confused.

"He's an angel Sam, and he's the one-_for unknown reason_-brought us back to life." Dean answered his confused brother.

"I'll explain every thing later, but now all of you can use a rest it's been along day!" Arial said to all of them "so, Sam and Dean, take the car and go to Chicago you'll find the directions in the car." Then he looked to Eve "Eve! You're coming with me!"

"But…" the three of them protested.

"End of discussion!" Arial said firmly "NOW! Do what I asked you to do!"

"Dictator!"

"Nazi!" Dean and Eve muttered.

The three of them started to move, Dean helped Sam to get in the car and then he got into the driver's seat. Eve took her jacket from the back seat and she went to stand next to Arial.

"Dean! Stay out of troubles, try to be _normal_. Got it?!" Arial instructed.

"Yes Sir!" Dean said sarcastically then he looked at Eve "I hope this is gonna be the last time to see you CRAZY?!" he teased.

"Not so sure _freckles, _doesn't look like it's gonna be the last time" she said and stuck her tongue out to him. Dean smiled and started the engine "see ya!" he said before leaving.

"It's time for us to go too!" Arial said wrapping his arms around Eve's waist and both of them vanished.

**

**Please, please and one more please review! :) **


	5. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: LTJM, Yhainny, You'rewrongI'mright and ****Vanexys**** thanks for the reviews glad you liked it and thanks to my girls at Addicted to Supernatural on Facebook and one more thank you to every one added, alerted the story. I hope all of gonna like this new chapter. Enjoy :).**

* * *

3 weeks later.

It was a Saturday night; Dean was sitting in a bar in Chicago near by his apartment, he was trying to hook up with a blond girl sat next to him at the bar but in the middle of his conversation with that girl he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Hi baby" a girl said kissing his cheek "sorry for keeping you waiting but the traffic sucks." she said sitting on a stool next to him, Dean was shocked but when he looked at the pretty brunette he forgot every thing about the blond girl he was dying to hook up with, the brunette is way hotter, she was wearing black skinny jeans, red tight tank top, black leather jacket and high heels. She had a straight dark brown shoulder length hair but her sparkling hazel eyes the first thing caught Dean's attention.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked innocently brushing his cheek with her fingers.

"Are you his girlfriend?" the blond girl asked annoyingly as Dean told her that he was single.

"Ya, Why?" she paused looking at Dean "oh my god, you told her you're single right?!" she asked him angrily standing up.

"Sorry baby, it took you forever to get here" Dean told her standing up, wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek then he looked back to the blond girl "sorry Linda, my girl is here" the blond girl glared daggers to him then she left angrily.

"You're welcome" the brunettesaid with a wide smile.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked the girl with a fake angry tone.

"Oh crap! Tell me you didn't really like her?" the girl said "I thought she was bothering you, she wasn't that pretty and I thoug…."

"No I liked her." Dean cut her off.

"Sorry. But… why didn't you stop me and told her the truth?" the girl asked raising her eyebrow.

"When a hot girl like you hit on me I never say no baby. That's why" Dean said grinning.

"You got me wrong sir, I wasn't hitting on you; I was just trying to help you." she told amazed Dean "but I can use a dance Huh? What do you think?" but even before he could say anything "WOW! I love that song come on." she said grapping his arm dragging him to the dance floor, and they started dancing on _Lady Gaga's Startruck_.

_Groove slam work it back_

_Space Cowboy just play that track_

_Gaga in the room so starstruck_

_cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom_

Putting his hands on the girl's hips Dean danced with her.

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Cue me up on the twelve on your table_

_I'm so starstruck_

She turned her back swaying and dancing against him.

_on wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth uh huh_

_put your hands on my waist_

_pull the fader run it back with original flavor get the_

_breakdown first up until the chorus to the verse re-ke-re-ke reverse_

"It's nice to see you again Eve" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm flattered, you remembered me!" she said smiling.

_taller notice who let the_

_top back on the chevy impala_

_hummers and all that fully_

_loaded with two spoilers_

"Sure, Nice hair cut by the way." He smirked.

"And no suit, better huh?" she joked.

_groove slam work it back_

_filter that baby bump that_

_track groove slam work it_

_back filter that baby bump_

"Ya, but you really thought a hair cut and some make up would make you unrecognizable?" Dean teased.

"I was counting on the leather jacket too" she smirked.

_cause you blow my heart up i'm so starstruck baby_

_cause you blow my heart up i'm so starstruck baby_

_cause you blow my heart up i'm so starstruck baby_

_cause you blow my heart up._

"Thanks for the dance Dean, see ya." Eve said walking away from him as the song ended.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked running after her grapping her arm.

"I told ya, I'm here for the dance, Say hi to Sam" she waited for him to let go of her arm "do you really need that arm? You already have two buddy" she said sarcastically, but Dean didn't say any thing he put a hand on the small of her back walking her outside the bar.

"I can walk by myself by the way I'm 26?" she mocked but Dean pinned her to a wall outside the bar "not what I expected at least buy me dinner first!" she smirked.

"Not funny Eve, not funny" Dean said angrily "we waited you for three freakin weeks and you wanna walk away like that?"

"Aww you missed me, that's nice"

"Stop screwing around, what took you so long to show up?"

"I'm not the one who asked you to wait for me it was Arial not me, I came when he asked me to come otherwise you weren't going to see me handsome"

"And where's Arial?"

"Donno, But he told me to meet with you, so get off me and lets go" he didn't move "it's not a staring contest Dean" she told him but again he didn't move, she rolled her eyes "come on Dean, if you didn't move I won't give you your car back" she threatened.

"What car?" he asked her but she said nothing "do you mean my baby?" he asked hopefully.

"Hell ya, it's over there" she pointed to the parking lot and before she could finish her sentence Dean ran towards his car.

"Oh baby, baby I missed you so much" Dean talked to his 67 Chevy Impala touching it and checking it for scratches "I thought I'll never see you again"

"Get a room man." Eve mocked him; Dean made a face at her.

"Where did you find it?" he asked he curiously.

"I didn't, Arial brought it to me yesterday when he told me to meet you and give it to you" she told him "but I won't" she said showing him the car keys in her pocket teasing him.

"WHAT? It's my car!" he protested.

"That's what you get when you treat a lady that way, _jerk_. I'm driving." She told him walking to the car.

"But you hate cars!" he pouted.

"The other cars but this, this is a cherry pie darlin, come on I'll let you watch me driving your baby, jerk." she said getting in the car starting the engine.

"You're the jerk." Dean muttered getting into the passenger seat.

**

Dean and Eve arrived to Eve's apartment where Sam and Dean stayed for the last 3 weeks, she parked the car.

"I totally enjoyed that" she said smiling to Dean.

"You mean driving my car or watching me suffer?" Dean asked annoyed that she forced him not to drive his precious car.

"Well, both" she chuckled "it's a lesson, so make it count. Any way I'll head to the apartment, meet ya up there." she said getting out of the car.

"Wait, You can't go there by your self" she rose an eyebrow questioning "Sam won't let you in he doesn't remember that day well and you look different he might shot you." he explained.

"Ok let's go then."

"But…" he paused "I wanted to spend some time with my car"

"Dude, your relationship with this car is way beyond normal" Eve said "COME ON" she ordered him impatiently.

"Ok joy killer" he said to Eve getting out of the car "it's so damn good to have you back baby" he talked to the impala patting on it, Eve rolled her eyes walking away.

**

Dean opened the door walking inside the flat "Sammy, Sam." He yelled for Sam who couldn't hear him he was sitting in his room reading with a loud music on. Dean heard the music "stay here and wait for us I'll go get Sam" he instructed Eve.

"It's my apartment you know." She said putting her hand on her waist, but Dean shrugged and went inside to call his brother.

He entered Sam's room without knocking and he turned the music off "hell Sam, are you deaf or something?"

"People knock Dean" Sam said annoyingly "and no I'm not deaf but I remember last Saturday when you brought that girl, so I didn't want to risk again."

"Oh ya, She was dynamite and she wa…."

"Dude, Too much information" Sam cut him off "why you're early and what do you want? I'm trying to read here." Sam asked his brother.

"Ya about that…." Dean told his brother what happened at the bar.

"So she's here now! Do you know what she wants?!" Sam asked.

"She doesn't know why she's here and you want me to know? The only thing she said that Arial told her to meet us" Dean told his brother, Sam was about to talk when he was interrupted with Eve's voice.

"I thought you two died. What is taking you so damn long?" Eve annoyingly asked.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the door?"

"This is my place freckles. Anyway I'm going to change, I assume that you've already opened the extra room so see you two in the living room in ten" she told them and walked to her room to change.

30 minutes later Eve walked in the living room in a black sweat pants, a sponge Pop white t-shirt, her hair in ponytail and makeup free. She smiled to Sam and Dean and sat on a chair.

"Sponge Pop? It took you half an hour to wear that?" Dean exclaimed angrily but she ignored him looking at Sam.

"Hi Sam, remember me? I'm the pretty girl who smells like roses" she told him with an evil smile, Sam was embarrassed remembering what he said earlier and he blushed, seeing his blushed cheeks "guess you do" she said laughing.

"So?" that was Dean.

"We'll wait." Eve answered.

"Wait for what?" Sam asked.

"Wait for them."

"Answer in a full sentence, you're old enough to do that, 26 right?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Or you can use your useless brain smartass." They were about to start another fight but Sam gave his brother _'shut up'_ look.

"It's Eve right?" Sam asked, she nodded yes "so Eve, who's they? We need no surprises!"

"The angels of course, Arial and another angle that's all I know." She stated.

"And who is the other angel?" Dean asked anxiously.

"You can ask them yourself." Eve said shrugging. Finishing the sentence they heard a familiar male voice.

"Hello Dean." it was Castiel.

**

**Next time we'll get to know more about Eve, her background, problems and why the Winchesters. Anyone's excited? Please review! **


	6. The Unforgiven

**Author's Note: Yhainny, Superloudean, You'rewrongi'mright, Sam riggs, Vanexys and Mada: thank you guys so much for the reviews glad you liked it and thanks to all my buddies at Addicted to Supernatural for the support.**

**P.S: I put links on my profile pics of some stuff in the story (how I imagine them) and I'll do that with the rest of the characters and other stuff starting now. Thanks to my annoying/control freak brother who helped me draw the charm of the necklace, thanks bro :).**

**Enough with the chit chat and let's get to business, here's the new update hope you'll like it, Enjoy :). **

* * *

"CASS!" Sam and Dean exclaimed at the same time, Castiel smiled at them.

"But we thought you…" Sam talked but Castiel cut him off.

"I'm fine now Sam" he said.

"God Cass, it's awesome to see you again" Dean said and went to hug Castiel then Sam hugged him after that.

"You only hug guys Dean, or what?" Eve mocked "I healed you, took you to your brother, danced with you and returned back your beloved car, but I got no hugs."

"Don't forget to mention lying to me, reading my mind, ruining my date and driving my car. If you want me to forgive you it'll take more than a hug smartass." Dean smirked.

"Jerk!" she cursed.

"You're the jerk." he cursed back, she stuck her tongue out to him.

"As much as I enjoy the cat fight, we have important things to do." Arial said walking across the room sitting beside Eve on the same big chair.

"That's right and I think all of you want to know what's going on?!" Castiel said looking at Dean, Sam and Eve, they nodded yes.

"One thing first Cass" Sam siad.

"Sure Sam, anything"

"You look the same how is that? Is it Jimmy's vessel again?"

"No, after what happened with you and Dean the angels stopped using human vessels. We now have the ability to show ourselves without using vessels and choose any form we want, so I chose to look the same." Castiel explained.

"Good cal,l you look hot" Eve said winking to him.

"But I don't feel hot!" Castiel said innocently, confused.

"Oh I forgot you're not like Arial, I mean you look handsome." she told him laughing and winking again.

"Thank you" he said blushing a little, Eve and Sam couldn't hold their laughs while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys we need to talk now." Arial stated firmly catching their attention.

"About what exactly?" Dean asked sitting down on the couch next to his brother.

"About you two…" Castiel said looking at Dean and Sam "…and about Eve" he said and looked at her.

"Who is she anyway and what she has to do with us?" Dean asked.

"And why you brought us back?" Sam asked quickly.

"It was heavens orders to bring the three of you back." Arial answered Sam's question.

"The three of us? Eve too?" Sam asked.

"Yes I was in coma for seven years." Eve said.

"Hold on guys. That doesn't make any sense. We don't even know who is she and what's with her powers, so talk slowly and from the beginning." Dean told them.

"You're right, Eve, you can tell them." Castiel said.

Eve took a deep breath swallowing hard "my name is Eve Blake and my father was a hunter, actually all my family are hunters but we don't do that like the other hunters on the road all the time fake credit cards and these stuff. We have families, normal families and we don't do that for revenge or forced like most of hunters, we chose to do that…"

"Why'd anyone choose that kind of life?" Sam asked cutting her off, the two angels looked at each other but they said nothing.

"Personally, I don't know why I've always asked my father but his answers weren't enough" Eve said.

"Maybe because the truth wasn't so delightful" Dean told them; again the angels looked at each other and said nothing.

"I guess, I never knew though, but that wasn't applied only for my father and my uncles, we're literally a family of hunters for over two hundred years, generations and generations. All the kids in our family were raised according to that, they told us about _the _evil things out there when we were kinds and we learnt how to defend ourselves fighting, protection tattoos, you name it. I hunted with my father for the first time when I was 11." Eve told him "not the best way to raise kids but you understand me, your father did the same thing with you."

"But you said you had normal families, how?" Sam asked.

"Because we're too many, some took care of hunting while the others took care of the family business, like mafia" she sarcastically said, smiling "it wasn't easy but not impossible and the fact that we run our own business made it little easier"

"How is that?" Dean wondered "you've like companies and stuff?"

"Companies, factories, and brands you name it" she said.

"Rich hunters who hunt for unknown reasons, that's not weird at all." Sam sarcastically said Eve shrugged.

"And that's relevant?" Dean asked starting to lose his patience.

"They call it a background" Arial mocked him "continue." he told Eve.

"When I was 16 my younger uncle was killed by a demon but we never new why, my father left everything for the sake of revenge and I used to go with him except for school time I had to go back home, that's when I first met him…" She said in shaky voice, about to cry but Arial put a hand on her knee comforting her.

"His name was Adam and he was Eve's boyfriend" Castiel continued.

"It's ok Cass, I can finish" Eve told him "he was my boyfriend for about two years; we were at the same school and I was in love with him." Tears were pouring from her eyes but she wiped them quickly, took a deep breath "sorry, he was a great person and I had to tell him the truth about my family I didn't want to lie to him anymore, so in our two years anniversary I decided to tell him but he had _huge_ surprise for me."

"Adam wasn't human" Arial said.

"NO, no he was human…" Eve snapped "…It was all my fault" She said hysterically and sobbed. Sam and Dean were confused.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked "if she can't talk now…"

"She's fine but it's hard for her to talk about it." Arial told him "Eve, I'll continue ok?" he asked her patting on her knee, she nodded yes still crying.

"Wait here. You said he wasn't human but she said he was! So?" Dean questioned.

"He was half human Dean, and half angel" Castiel explained "his mother was a fallen angel."

"And his father?" Sam asked.

"The devil" Eve said solemnly.

"WHAT?" Sam and Dean said together shocked, Eve smiled faintly at their expressions.

"I'm shocked you two among all people are shocked, after every thing you have seen." She told them.

"But Cass told us there's no such a thing!" Dean told her looking at Castiel "when we met that boy who made things real, the one turned Cass to a statue. Remember him Sam?"

"Yes Justin. No Jessie but he was half demon. Guys I'm so confused. Eve, please!" Sam said looking at Eve to explain instead of the angels.

"You two met Anna the fallen angel right?" they nodded "you know that when she fell, her grace ripped out of her and she was human. That's what happened with Adam's mom and when she knew where was her grace she went to get it back but it was too late, he found it first and he made a deal with her, if she want to get back her grace she had to carry his son." Eve said.

"Don't say it was the devil himself because that doesn't make any sense, he was trapped in hell!" Dean said confused.

"It wasn't Lucifer like _Lucifer_; it was one of his forms, he showed himself to her as a demon and he promised her power and that he'll help her to get her payback from heavens." Arial stated.

"He lied to her" Eve said "it was the devil but not in a physical form and she was already pregnant…"

"The children of fallen angels are damned and more cursed from heavens even more the children of demons. Nephlems and it's rare to find them, they're very strong an…" Castiel interrupted her explaining but he stopped when she glared angrily at him "apologies" he apologized to her.

"Anyway, she was desperate and angry she rebelled and her baby was in danger, she swore obedience to him and that was all he needed to own her soul and her son's soul too, and when she got her grace back she was officially one of the devil's bitches." Eve told them.

"But to give birth to that child she had to die, Adam was born with human form and angel powers" Arial said.

"He was born to be evil, but he didn't know that because his father raised him normally, Adam's father was human and he didn't understand any of this." Castiel continued.

"But Adam discovered his powers when he was 15, first moving things and those kinda stuff, I'm not sure how he figured the truth, he said something about seeing his mom in his dreams but he told me about the yellow eyed demon who…"

"AZAZEL!" Sam and Dean asked in shock interrupting Eve.

"Yes Azazel" Castiel told them.

"That demon told him about his mother's deal and he proved it to him-I donno how- he also told Adam about the great plan he had for him" Eve Said, at this point Sam and Dean looked at Castiel who waved them off to stay quiet but Dean couldn't.

"And what the hell was that plan?" Dean snapped.

"He didn't know at the time" Arial stated "you should calm down Dean"

"He told you all that about himself?" Sam asked Eve.

"No, we didn't know all this information at the time he told me that he was half and a half and that he was the devil's son."

"And what did you do?" Sam asked her.

"The biggest mistake ever" she answered "I told my dad."

"Why it was a mistake?"

"For unknown reason my father considered Adam his absolute enemy and he was sure as hell Adam was going to cause my death or worse" for the third time Castiel and Arial looked at each others mysteriously "and as a hunter he searched in every possible place, I tried to convince him that Adam was a good person and he had nothing to do with what his mother did but he told me that we are hunters we kill evil creatures not protect them and he forced me to stop seeing Adam." Eve said crying again.

"And that what drove Adam crazy." Arial said.

"Why didn't you do anything? You said he was good!" Sam asked. Taking it little personaly.

"Because my dad told me about the only thing Adam didn't tell me about" she said crying harder "Adam was the one who supposed to open the hell's gate."

"The one we…." Dean said but Arial cut him off.

"Yes Dean, the same gate. Adam was human after all and he could've crossed" the angel explained "and that's why William had to find a way to kill him."

"Who's William?" Dean asked.

"My dad" Eve answered "we couldn't find a way to kill him or to know where he was we couldn't even reach him, he was surrounded by demons all the time, and he gave up to Azazel when I left him. They protected him and kept him save and hidden, we couldn't find him. It was all my fault."

"No Eve, it wasn't. He was born to be evil it was his destiny." Arial comforted her rubbing her back.

"William eventually found the only way to kill Adam" Castiel paused looking at Eve "the only person."

"Eve was the only person who had the ability to kill Adam; because of the relationship they had he was vulnerable to her." Arial said.

"But how your dad knew that?" Dean asked Eve.

"An angel told him" she answered.

"Obviously" he said sarcastically.

"But that angel forgot to tell him one little tiny thing" Eve said sarcastically looking at the two angels "_the sacrifice_, he forgot to tell us about the damn sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" Sam asked.

"My dad had to sacrifice himself" she said "and when I killed Adam I got his powers."

"How? You lost me!" Dean said.

"It's the rules Dean, if you killed such a source of evil the powers of that thing are yours" Arial stated.

"And why is that? Is it a reward?" Dean asked, when Eve heard him she burst out in wild hysterical laughs, all of them looked at her confusingly.

"Oh…my go…god a reward…that's what you …think…?" she said between her laughs "god Dean, you're so silly." she said harshly.

"It's not a reward it's a precaution." Castiel told Dean "in case that thing came back it'll become the responsibility of the person who killed it"

"Ya see, they forgot to tell us." Eve said angrily standing up from the chair.

"What happened after killing Adam?" Sam asked Eve.

"I don't remember much, after my father's death I stabbed Adam in the heart"

"And?"

"He didn't collapse like normal; he said something I couldn't hear…"

"_It's not over, I'll be back for you again Eve._ That's what he said." Arial told them.

"I didn't say I want to hear it though" she told Arial "he said that and vanished." She told the boys.

"**Vanished**?"

"Yes, but there was bright light I felt his powers inside me and that was the last thing I felt or saw"

"Those powers were the reason Eve got into a coma because her body couldn't handle them." Castiel said.

"Did he die?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly, Eve didn't know but in order to kill him permanently she had to use a specific weapon, what she did was releasing him" Dean was about to ask something but Arial waved him off and continued "she released him from the demons grip and from his human form, but his soul still owned by the devil."

"His angel side saved him from dying." Castiel said.

"So let me get this straight…" Sam said "…her boyfriend was the devil's son, she had to kill him and in order to do that her father had to sacrifice himself but it didn't work because the angels didn't tell them about the special weapon so instead of killing him she released him and got his powers. That's freaking AWESOME!"

"ya not to mention the irony, Adam and Eve. That's creepy" Dean sarcastically said.

"It was romantic at first you know, like we were meant to be" she sighed "but it became ugly."

"But that stopped him from opening the hell's gate, right?" Dean asked.

"That's correct, but it was opened Dean. What we didn't know then that Azazel had a plan B" Arial said.

"Me and the other kids" Sam sighed.

"But it's all over now and she's back from the coma so what the hell?" Dean told them.

"Because it's not over Dean" Castiel said "Adam is back."

"**WHAT**?"

"And it turned out that the powers I got from him aren't for protection, those are evil powers. If I used them too much I'll become evil myself and if I didn't he'll find a way to take back his powers." Eve told the Winchesters.

"But how he managed to come back?" Dean confusingly asked.

"It's a last gift from Lucifer, when he knew you said yes to Michael and he was going to lose, he impregnated a woman and not any woman, she is half demon so Adam will born much stronger and what he only needs to become the strongest creature on earth is Eve's powers" Arial said.

"But… if he's gonna born like a baby it's not a problem, I mean he's a baby an …" Sam said but Arial cut him off.

"NO, he's not going to be like a normal child, and he won't grow like a normal either he'll get his power soon and …"

"What do you mean he won't grow normal?" Sam asked cutting Arial off.

"He means…" Eve said "…that Adam will grow faster than a normal child…it's like hell but reversed."

"You mean that one month counts ten years?! And when he's gonna born it'll take two month to get stronger and comes after you?" Sam exclaimed and Eve nodded.

"And you didn't know any of that?" Dean asked Castiel.

"NO Dean, we didn't."

"Do you even know where that woman is or even who she is?" Dean asked again, Casiel nodded no "We're screwed!"

"Whoa, Whoa You had nothing to do with that Dean; it's not your problem at all!" Eve said "it's my mess and I'm the one responsible to clean it."

"I don't understand!"

"Because Cass didn't tell you about why you're here!" she told Dean then she looked at Castiel "TELL THEM" she snapped at him.

"She means you have a choice Dean, you and Sam wither yo…" Castiel was talking but he was cut off by Eve.

"I mean it's not your battle, it's mine and that they brought you back as reward for what you two did for the world. And this time you can stop hunting for ever, to have the normal life you always wanted and that they brought me back to clean up my mess, and the only reason you saw me because I'm the only one who has the powers to heal Sam from the demon blood to live normally. That what he forgot to tell you." Eve said in an angry tone.

"Eve, stop" Arial told her forcing her to sit down "they can help you; you didn't spent your coma dreaming of them for nothing"

"Dreaming of _us_?" Sam asked.

"When Eve was in the come she used to see you two in her dreams, it's similar of what used to happen with Chuck the only difference was that she was seeing them in their actual time not premonitions like him."

"Super!" Dean sarcastically said "so what now?"

"You have to choose, helping her or not." Arial answered.

"I don't need help I can handle this!" Eve said, stubborn "Sam, Dean, don't do that. You should go have the life you always dreamed of, and if you want I can erase your memories and they'll give you …."

"NO" Dean cut her off "not after all what happened I don't want to lose my memory."

"Me neither" Sam agreed "and admitted Eve, you can't handle _your mess _by yourself, it's not your fault you didn't know you only tried to save the world actually it's the angels fault." He said, sitting next to her.

"Yes Sam, but it wasn't enough, I lost my father, my life and it wasn't enough. Adam is back and I'm sure as hell killing me will be the first in his to-do list; I can't drag you and Dean to this, you had your share already." She said closing her eyes taking Sam's hands in both of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her, confused.

"Healing you, so you can go" she said simply, he tried to pull away from her "don't Sam" she firmly ordered him.

"It's ok Sam let her help you" Castiel told him.

Eve took Sam's hand in one of her hands putting the other hand on his forehead, her eyes still closed, five minutes passed and a red light started to come out of Sam's hand but that red light faded into white strong light after a while then it faded back to normal. Eve opened her eyes pulling back. Every thing was over in 20 minutes.

"Three weeks of training, I didn't waste your time Arial after all" she said "it took much less that time."

"That's it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, do you fell deferent?" she asked.

"No, not really!" he said but Castiel went to him and touched his forehead.

"You're fine Sam; there is no sign of demon blood." Castiel told him.

"Congratulations Sam, you're free to go and you too Dean" Eve said "you've nothing to do here any more."

"But we're not leaving…" Dean said "…we'll help you"

"You helped me and now it's my turn, our turn you healed Dean too" Sam said.

"No you don't understand you owe me nothing! I stared this and I…"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Dean interrupted her "you need help and we're offering."

"Don't be stubborn Eve, we already made our choice we'll help you" Sam said "it still our battle one way or another."

"But…" Eve paused "thanks I hope you won't regret this." they smiled.

"We already did. At least this time we're able to choose." Dean said.

"That's great. We need to move to the next step" Arial told them, the three of them glared at him angrily.

"Dictator"

"Nazi" Eve and Dean muttered.

"He's right; we need to discuss our next step." Castiel told them.

"Can I at least get some sleep I'm so tired" Eve tiredly said yawning "Arial worked my ass off for three freakin weeks of training, I barely slept."

"Ok you earned that, we'll leave you now to get some rest and …" Castiel said but he was interrupted by Arial.

"I'll be here early in the morning to finish this" he said firmly to them but Eve ignored him.

"Good night Guys, good night Cass." she said standing up "Arial, Kiss my ass!" she shoved him out of her way out of the living room.

***

**Long huh? Hope you liked it! Let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Vegas Baby, Vegas!

**Author's Note:** **merry merry, sam riggs, You'reWrongI'mRIght, LTJM, and Emily: thanks for the nice reviews so glad you liked it and You'reWrongI'mRIght, thanks for the suggestion too :).**

**P.S: I want to thank Himeka Tsukiyomi for being so generous and showing me in details how to post links here on the site.**

**Last time I mentioned the word *** Nephlems**, its wrong the right spelling is** ***Nephilims. If you wanna look it up or something :D.**

**One last thing, I've changed the story rating from (T) to (M), I didn't know what the limits are for (T) and I want to stick with the rules, I hope its ok :)**

**Now with the new ch. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Waking up the next morning Dean was all alone, he called for his brother or Eve but none of them answered. He looked for Sam in his room and even went to knock on Eve's there was no one.

Dean entered the kitchen and he was about to call his brother, but he saw a note on the fridge with his name on it written in black marker.

_"DEAN, _

_Me and Eve went out to buy some stuff don't worry about us. Eve made you some pancakes you'll find them in the microwave._

_SAM."_

Reading the note Dean raised his eyebrow, it was 12pm and it looked like they went out too early, grabbing his cell to call Sam, he heard the main door opining, Sam and Eve were back. Hearing their laughs he went to see them, they were holding _a lot_ of bags.

"Oh my god, it's like we were running a marathon." Sam said to Eve, both of them laughed.

"Shopping is a battle Sam, two more times and you'll get used to it." she said and both of them giggled.

Spotting Dean coming out of the kitchen "morning sleepy head, did you liked my pancakes?" she said with a wide smile.

"Hey Dean" Sam said putting the bags on the floor.

"Hi, looks like you two had fun?" Dean said raising an eyebrow, crossing hands.

"LOTS of fun, I asked Sam to help me get some stuff and he agreed." Eve said smiling, grateful.

"I waked up early and thought I could help." Sam told his brother "watch out for the laptop Eve!" he warned Eve taking the bag from her sitting it on a table.

"Laptop?" Dean questioned.

"Yup, sure I didn't need Sam to help me shop for lingerie Dean; I wanted new phone, computer and stuff like that, seven freakin years in a damn coma, I'm technologically retarded, but I got new clothes too." She answered him, smiling.

"But those are a lot of things did you robbed a bank or somethin?" Dean pointed to the many bags they got.

"It's my mom's platinum credit card; she gave it to me at the hospital." She smiled "anyway I'll take a shower and change, probably Arial is gonna be here soon." She stated taking a pink ruffle short skirt and camisole from a bag, walking toward Sam "thanks Sammy, soooo much." She said grateful and kissed his cheek and then she headed to her room.

When she left the room Dean raised an eyebrow looking at Sam "_Sammy?_ She's calling you Sammy now?" Dean said with a jealous tone.

"What? I didn't notice." Sam muttered busy putting the bags on the table.

"Ya maybe because you were too busy checking out her boobs." Dean muttered annoyingly.

"What's wrong with you man?"

"Nothing, but few hours with her made you her BFF or what?" Dean mocked, slightly jealous.

"Come on Dean, she's nice, I hanged out with her all this morning and it turned out that she's really nice" Sam said "but looks like someone is jealous here." Sam teased smiling at his brother's impressions.

"Bite me bitch" Dean muttered.

"Whatever jerk" Sam said picking one of the bags "by the way this black bag is yours Eve bought you new cloth asshole." Sam said and went to his room.

Dean felt bad being such an ass to his brother, he didn't want to admit it but he was little jealous that Eve and Sam got close that fast, but he wasn't sure why he was most jealous of, that Sam got friendly with the pretty girl so fast, or that she might get closer to Sam than him, after all he let her call him _Sammy_, Sam never let anyone to call him that except for Dean not even their father. And not to mention that the last few years weren't that easy on their relationship, for the last three week Dean waited for his brother to say _"Dean, we need to talk."_ That what used to happen before but Sam never did which complicated things more, Dean will never start that conversation and apparently neither do Sam. Dean was too busy blaming himself he didn't notice the arrival of Arial.

"Hola Dean" Arial greeted Dean startling him.

"Jeez Arial, you freaked me out." Dean yelled at the angel who shrugged.

"Where's every one else?" Arial questioned looking around "and what's all these bags, did you robbed a mall or something?"

"It's Eve's, she and Sam went to shop this morning." Dean replied "where's Cass?"

"On the way…I'll go get Eve." The angel said on his way out of the room but Dean stopped him.

"Hold on man, you can't get in, she's taking a shower" Dean told the angel.

"Okay." He shrugged "guess I'll wait here with you." Arial said sitting on the couch.

Dean didn't knew why but the way Arial acts made him feel weird, he doesn't talk or act like angels and he had to ask him.

"Arial?" the angel looked at him raising an eyebrow questioning "why you're acting like us? I mean it's weird." Arial smiled.

"Because I deal with you a lot, I'm a guardian angel since ever. I dealt with humans more than angels and that's the way god created me, and the fact that I've feelings…" hearing this shocked Dean he never thought angels have feelings-not the angel he dealt with anyway-Arial smiled at the way Dean looked at him "…you look surprised but I can't blame you, usually people don't deal with angels you know, but for your information not all the angel like the ones you've met." He said standing up from the couch "it's taking so long I'll go get her."

"What! Can't you stand few minutes without her next to you?" Dean said sarcastically to the angel who got mad hearing what Dean said and what he was referring to.

"And what that suppose to mean?" Arial growled.

"Nothing" Dean felt stupid again "Sorry man, apparently I'm being an ass today." Arial was about to say something but Castiel's arrival stopped him; he just glared at Dean and sat back on the couch. "Hey Cass"

"Hi Dean" Castiel replied "where's Eve and Sam?" before Dean could answer him Sam entered the room.

"Hi Cass, Hi Arial" Sam greeted the angels and sat on the couch next to Arial "So? What are we going to do now?" he asked looking at Castiel but Arial answered him.

"We'll just wait till Eve finishes and then talk. Nice shirt by the way."

"Thanks I bought it this morning" Sam pointed to his new shirt which Eve chose for him, it was simple white cotton long sleeved shirt but it looked so good on Sam.

Every body was there in the living room except for Eve and they were getting bored Sam and Arial were taking about what Sam and Eve bought this morning while Dean and Castiel stood there without talking. Ten minutes later they heard Eve's voice singing loudly Avril Lavigne's 'Hot' on her way out of her room to the living room.

"Hay…" she paused "did I entered the boys locker by wrong?" she smirked but none of them talked, the four men were staring at her with half drooped mouths.

"Wow! You look good!" Dean said at the sight of Eve in her new mini pink ruffle skirt and her white camisole, light makeup and loose hair. It was a simple look but-for them- she looked gorgeous, maybe because it's the first time to see her like that even for Arial who spent three weeks with her it was the first time to see her like that.

"I'm really flattered, four hot men looking at me like that and Dean Winchester _himself_ telling me I look good, the woman at the shop wasn't bluffing, the girly girl look really works." She smiled but no one talked "come on guys! Someone better talk or I'll start reading minds." She threatened.

Dean sure didn't want her to read what's in his mind at least if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulder. Knowing that she won't be happy with his thoughts he talked first.

"So Arial, we're all here can we talk now?" he said quickly, Eve went to sit on the couch between Arial and Sam.

"Sure. The most important thing now is to gather information about Adam." Arial retorted.

"And what exactly we're looking for?" Dean asked.

"We need to know who the mother is, and stop her." Castiel stated.

"Any by saying stop her means kill her right?" Eve asked and Castiel nodded "no way Cass, I'm not gonna kill a pregnant woman." She said nervously about to snap in Castiel's face but Arial hands on her knees stopped her which earned him a glare from Dean.

"Eve, she's not an innocent woman she's half demon carrying the devil's son." She was about to say something but he continued "and there's no other way to do that, and believe me it's not gonna be easy." Arial told her, she looked at Castiel waiting for him to disagree with Arial.

"He's right Eve, there's no other way." He said, disappointing her.

"And where we suppose to look?" Dean asked.

"I've an idea" Sam said catching their attention "why don't we ask Chuck?"

"Chuck like in the prophet? Why?" Eve questioned.

"Yup him, he's a prophet and he sees the future, maybe he knows something we don't know." Sam replied.

"Not a bad idea there's only one problem that since the apocalypse was over I know nothing about him." Castiel stated.

"Well that's not a problem Cass, he's a famous writer it won't be hard to find out where's he. Anyway the last thing I heard about him that he stared publishing the supernatural series again." Eve told them.

"Son of a bitch! We were clear with him not to publish again!" Dean said, angry.

"Well Dean, I was dead and you were in a coma so…" Sam shrugged "did he start publishing already?" he asked Eve.

"I guess his new publisher made a huge propaganda for the new series, it's continuing after Dean's return from hell also I heard about Vegas convention he's there promoting for his books." They looked to her in confusion "what? I was little curious that's all."

"Does that mean we're going to Vegas?" Dean asked enthusiastically, Castiel nodded, Dean's face lightened "AWESOME! I'll go get my stuff." He said running to his room.

"Why he's so excited?" Eve curiously asked.

"Vegas is Dean's heaven, god help us." Sam sighed.

"You two should go get ready it's a long journey." Arial told Sam and Eve.

"What? Are you expecting us to drive for days while you can take us there in seconds? Arial come on." she pouted.

"You better get used to it Eve, we…" Sam was talking but Eve's angry glare cut him off, then she turned looking at Arial leaning closer to him.

"Arial, just take us this time" she asked nicely "please." giving him her sweetest smile.

"Okay. Is it ok with you Castiel?" he asked, Castiel nodded yes "but only this time, you better get used to it Eve." She gave him another sweet smile kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Arial. Come on Sam let's get ready…" she grabbed Sam's arm walking out of the room "…before he changes his mind." She whispered to Sam.

"That was smooth!" Sam smirked.

"I had to try, it worked with you." He raised an eyebrow questioning "sure! I asked you to come with me to the mall the same way." She teased.

"No… I offered to come with you." he corrected her but she shook her head no.

"That's what you think, no one can say no to this." she said with a cocky smile pointing to her body.

"Wow what a humble person you're?" Sam said sarcastically.

"It's my best quality." she said innocently, both of them laughed and went to their rooms to pack.

**

Half an hour later all of them gathered in the living room, Sam, Dean and Eve have finished packing their stuff and ready to go even Dean changed his clothes wearing the new clothes Eve bought for him.

"Nice shirt Dean." Eve remarked.

"What can you say, I've a good taste." He said proudly but she narrowed her eyes glaring at him "ok, ok thanks Eve." She smiled sweetly.

"Glad you liked it, Sam said you won't."

"He's just guilty that's why he's wearing it." Sam said glaring at his brother they were about to argue but Castiel talked.

"Now I'll go with the three of you to Vegas while you Arial research where we can find Chuck." He instructed.

"It's not that hard Cass, there's big chance that he's staying at the same hotel where the convention will be, and we can stay there as well. It's a five stars hotel down town." Eve said.

"But you guys can't stay in such a place." Arial stated.

"And why id that?" she snapped both hands on her hips.

"Because we need to keep a law profile, that's why." He answered calmly which annoyed her even more; she looked at Castiel waiting for a deferent answer.

"He's right Eve, if something happened at that big hotel, a supernatural thing, it'll catch many people's attention and maybe hurt more." Castiel said calmly convincing her but Eve wasn't the only one angry with that decision Dean was too and both of them rolled their eyes. Eve mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"Hell Cass, I'm sick of crapy motels." Dean mumbled as well.

"Stop whining you two, we should go now." Sam demanded which earned him two angry glares and couple of swears from his brother and Eve.

"Sam is right we've to go now I'll send you to a motel where you check in and I'll meet you at Chuck's." Castiel instructed the three of them nodded holding their duffels ready to go.

**

In seconds the Winchesters and Eve found themselves in front of a motel out side of Las Vegas, Dean and Eve frowned, they were angry of the way that motel looked. When they knew they were going to Vegas the first thing popped in their mind was five stars hotel and classy places not that cheap motel.

"Crapy motels here we come!" Dean said with frustration, Sam rolled his eyes walking to the motel to check in.

"Here!" Eve yelled at him, he turned to her that's when she tossed her credit card to him.

"I want a separate room, king size bed and get us close rooms." She instructed.

"Anything else, princes?" Sam asked sarcastically, she stuck her tongue at him walking next to Dean.

Ten minutes later Sam walked out of the motel waving to them to follow him inside. Inside now, he gave Eve her room keys.

"Here, room 10, our room is 14 it's across the hall and here's an extra key, I've one for your room too. And cheer up a little gloomy" Sam smiled but Eve took her keys and looking at Dean.

"Can I kick your annoying little brother's ass Dean?" Dean nodded chuckling.

"If you want I can do it for you?"

"Hey!" Sam protested but they ignored him.

"Thanks Dean, but I can do it." But instead of kicking Sam she gave him a smack on the head "that's for being so happy for our misery Sam." She said turning around walking to her room.

**

**What do you think? Show me some love :). Please Review!**


	8. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

**You'rewrongI'mright, Sam riggs, Vanexys and merry merry: thank you guys for the sweet reviews glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one too.**

**P.S: I've put links for Eve's dress and shoe in this chapter if you'd like to check them out.**

**HAPPY EASTER to all of you :) Enjoy this update :)**

* * *

It was about 7pm when Eve knocked on the boys' door, Dean opened the door letting her inside, he whistled.

"What?" she asked confused sitting on one of the beds looking around "and where's Sam?"

"Sam is in the bathroom." He gave her the Dean Winchester's famous grin. "I don't know how many times I said that today but you look great." She cheeks went red but she tried to hide it.

She was wearing a blue knee length dress with one strap wrapped around her left shoulder, 5 inches T black jeweled sandals, full make up and lose hair, she looked very beautiful.

"You better get used to it Dean, cause I look great all the time." She smirked "but you being nice to me all of a sudden is little suspicious." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't a guy be nice with you or what?" he asked still grinning.

"Mmm… usually yes but not you" she said. "But it's one of two in your case Dean, wither you're trying to sleep with me-which for your record never gonna happen-_or_ …" she paused studying his face expressions "you're guilty some how like your brother said earlier, so what's your deal Dean?"

"You're playing Dr. Phil now huh?" she just smiled at him sweetly and shook her head no.

"Nope, but I spent over 5 years of my coma watching you and your brother 24/7, I know you well Dean, that's all. Ha, which one Dean huh?" she asked curiously.

"You're not that hot." He said causing her to smile.

"Ah now you're lying, cause I'm smokin hot." She smiled a smug smile. "So you're guilty! Mmm… and why is that?" she teased.

"I didn't say that!" he exclaimed defensively, she shrugged.

"Whatever Dean, anyway I like sweet talking and you can act nice as much as you can but with no other intentions!" she warned.

"You're not my type anyway." He teased. She stuck her tongue to him.

"So what are you going to wear? We need to look good it's a fancy place." She asked looking at him still in his jeans and shirt.

"Suit, what else?! But Sam here is taking a century." He walked to the bathroom door knocking on it "come on Samantha, you put too much make up already." He mocked his brother.

"JERK!" Sam shouted from the bathroom.

"BITCH!" Dean shouted back.

"You're a real jerk Dean." Eve told him.

"You're the jerk Eve." He said back at her, at this moment Sam opened the bathroom door, getting out of it he was wearing a black suit and blue shirt underneath, Eve could smell his cologne.

"Wow!" Eve exclaimed "You look good, totally worth spending all that time inside Sam."

"Thanks Eve, you look good too." She stood up showing him her dress smiling.

"Thanks to the guy who helped me choose it." She paused looking at Sam's blue shirt "ha! We have a match." Sam laughed.

"Maybe we can ditch Dean and go for a date?" He suggested, teasing his brother.

"It's ok with me but he might cry his eyes out, we should wait till he sleeps." She teased and looked at Dean "don't worry Dean, we won't leave you alone." She said like she was talking to a baby.

Both Sam and Eve giggled, Dean muttered something angrily at them mocking him but they couldn't hear.

"Hurry up Dean, we're already late!" Eve commanded, still laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Dean yelled at her and locked the bathroom from inside making them laugh harder.

**

"Is he gonna be in now? It's 8.30 and its Vegas." Dean remarked.

The three of them were standing outside Chuck's hotel room.

"We're already here so…" Eve shrugged and knocked on the door.

Few seconds later they heard a female voice asking them to wait; they looked at each other confused. Then a girl opened the door and she was shocked seeing them…seeing him.

"SAM!" the girl exclaimed happily hugging Sam tightly. "I thought you died, thank god you're ok!"

"Thanks Becky." that was the only thing Sam managed to say to his biggest fan Becky who hugged him tightly and it was getting awkward.

"Looks like Sam got himself a girlfriend" Eve leaned, whispering in Dean's ear, parley holding her laughs.

"That's Becky she's Sam's number one crazy fan." Dean whispered back enjoying his brother embarrassment.

"I know, but shouldn't we help him?" she pointed out but Dean's glare stopped her "_or_ we can enjoy this?" she said smiling wickedly.

"That's my girl." Dean said laughing with her at his brother.

Sam couldn't get Becky off him "Becky, Becky, BECKY!" he yelled at her that's when she pulled back "is Chuck here? I thought that's his room?"

"Yes he's inside come in. But, where's Dean?" she asked Sam.

"Hey Becky, it's good to see you too." Dean said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Dean, I didn't see you." She told him.

"Bet you didn't." he mocked.

"Who's she?" Becky asked suspiciously pointing at Eve.

"This is Eve she's Sam's girlfriend." Dean told Becky who was shocked.

"Come on Dean." Both Sam and Eve growled at Dean.

"Hi Becky, I'm Eve and I'm _not_ Sam's girlfriend." Eve said to Becky defending herself.

"Oh hi Eve, and it's ok if you're I'm with Chuck now." Becky told her.

"Hey Becky, what's taking you so long?" Chuck yelled coming out of the large room but he stood still, eyes wide open seeing Sam and Dean and _Eve_.

"That's a reaction." Eve sarcastically said.

"You're real!" Chuck exclaimed seeing Eve.

"Do you know her?" both Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"Ya…" Chuck said still confused "I mean no…I mean I saw her but didn't know she's real."

"You're shocked seeing me but its cool seeing Sam and Dean?!" Eve mocked him.

"No I knew they're alive and I waited for them to show up. But with you it's…" He paused "let's get inside where we can talk." He suggested.

All of them got inside the huge room Sam and Eve sat on a couch, Dean sat on a chair, Becky and Chuck sat on another couch. The moment was awkward because of Chuck's stares at Eve.

"I can give you a picture if you want?!" she huffed.

"Sorry." He apologized "You look different than my visions."

"You saw me in your visions? But why? Are you sure it was me?" she wondered.

"Sure as hell" he said. "You're Eve Blake, the one who killed the devil's son right? And now he's coming back and if you didn't kill him first he'll rip your head off. Am I right?" Eve's stomach sank and her face went pale, she nodded.

"Well Chuck, when did you hear about her?" Dean asked.

"About 3 weeks ago or something, I told you I thought it's not real. I didn't know that I can see anyone except for you guys." He answered.

"Lucky me" Eve murmured sarcastically "and other than obvious things _Chuck_, do you know something we don't know, I mean you see future right?"

"Well not much. I saw what happened with you but after it was over, so I don't know much." He stated.

"So you don't know anything can help us? Like how's carrying Adam and where we can find her? Anything man." Sam asked.

"No, sorry no" Chuck shook his head nervously.

"What about the prophecy?" Castiel said showing up suddenly in the room startling them.

"JEEZ! Damn you Cass." Dean yelled at him.

"What prophecy Cass?" Sam asked curiously.

"Is that a prophecy? Weird, but what that has to do with her?" Chuck asked Castiel.

"Yes it's. And we think it's about Eve. Come on read it to us." Arial demanded appearing suddenly as well in the room.

"How many of you will do that?" Becky scowled freaking out of all these angels popping out of nowhere.

"It's ok Becky." Chuck soothed her "and about that prophecy I wrote it, I'll go get it." He said walking across the room to get his laptop opening it which made Eve nervous, and she couldn't wait, she followed him like a shadow.

"I want to see it." She demanded and he parley opened his computer when she snatched it from him impatiently "give me that."

She sat on the couch where Chuck was sitting reading the prophecy, that's when Chuck saw her writing something.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed taking the laptop from her seeing what she changed-she erased an word replacing it with another- she leaned whispering something in his ear.

"Chuck, you know I'm strong and I swear if you changed it back I'll hurt you and your arch angel won't be able to help you this time." She threatened harshly, he swallowed hard and nodded. "Good boy, now give me that!" she smiled at him sweetly taking the computer from him again.

"Are we going to wait here the whole night or what?" Dean annoyingly asked.

Eve went to set back next to Sam; he took the laptop from her he started reading the prophecy.

_Three with the blood bond,_

_One begins it all,_

_One betrays,_

_Though, the faithful knight sacrifices his life, for the world, peace, and family._

_It was not the end._

_It shall be the beginning, starting it all _

_The evil sat free, danger on the world_

_Revenging the broken heart_

_The beginning of the end_

_Years and years, the fading star shall rise again._

_Recollecting the separated parts, heavens aid_

_*Star, two knights_

_Healing the broken souls, aching mind, and the slashed heart_

_One destiny_

_Redemption_

_Star, brothers_

_Power of friendship, love and family they shall face their greatest fear_.

Sam finished reading looking at Chuck "horrible rhyme and I didn't get anything so is that it?" he asked.

"That's all I got, I don't even know what it means and how it's relevant not to mention what Eve er…." Eve mouthed him _I'll kill you_ which cut Chuck off.

"I don't think that's the complete version." Arial stated.

"What the hell does it mean?" Dean snapped at them.

"_The three with the blood bond_ are Eve, her dad and her brother. Obviously she's the one who started it all with her relation with Adam." Arial answered him.

"But who betrayed?" Sam questioned.

"My brother…" Eve said solemnly "…and my father who sacrificed himself." She trailed off.

"_But it was just the start_ as Eve started it all." Sam remarked "releasing Adam's soul."

"And it's talking about him coming back for revenge, for his broken heart starting the end." Arial explained.

"What end?" Dean asked anxiously, Arial gave him _what you think_ look and Dean got it "Oh no not again."

"We don't know yet Dean, these prophecies usually not correct." Sam told him.

"And when Chuck's visions and prophecies gone wrong?"

"But it's not mine Dean; I had a vision about Eve's father reading it, that's how I found out about it." Chuck said.

"My old man always knew more than what he said, and he kept it for himself." Eve sighed. "_The fading star shall rise again_. That means he knew that I won't die?" Arial nodded.

"The heavens aid means you guys right?" Dean asked the angels who nodded yes "but who's the knights." He questioned.

"Our best suggestion that it's you and your brother Dean, as it was meant for the three of you to meet." Castiel explained.

"_Healing the broken souls, aching mind, and the slashed heart_, it's little vague!" Sam said.

"I don't get it either!" Eve added "Maybe we'll understand it later?!" she questioned looking at Arial who shrugged.

"_One destiny, Redemption_, vir…um… I mean _Star, brothers Power of friendship, love and family they shall face their greatest fear_. Does that mean that we'll find all that together? And our greatest fear what is it?" Eve asked.

"Is there's anything else about that greatest fear and how it's gonna end?" Sam asked quickly.

"And what about one destiny?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Hold on guys! We don't know yet." Arial told them "the prophecy didn't miss much till it gets to the part about the three of you, that if it means the three of you in the first place."

"If we explained now it's going to be just speculations." Castiel added "we just have to wait and see what we can do for the moment."

"I hate not understating a thing like that!" Eve scowled.

"Me too" Sam huffed.

"Me three" Dean added "so wha…" he started but he was cut off by the ringing of a phone, it was Becky's cell.

"Excuse me." she went to answer the phone.

"So I was saying…." Dean was about to trail off his talk but this time he was cut off by Becky's yelling at her phone, coming back in the same room with them, they looked at her questionably.

"What's going on Becky?" Chuck asked her with concern; she was pale and very nervous.

"My stupid friends…" she snapped "…they made a horrible mistake I told them it's dangerous but they didn't believe me"

"Calm down and tell me what happened?" Chuck tried to calm her down.

"My friends they're big fans of the supernatural series they've all the books and stuff…" she said.

"I don't like where this is going." Dean murmured.

"…and they wanted to try something new… they wanted to conjure a spirit" she explained "I told them it's too risky but they didn't listen to me, and now the spirit is hunting them and they don't know what to do…" she looked at Sam and Dean "we have to help them, you have to help them." She begged them crying.

"Am… Becky, sorry but your friends knew they're playing with fire and you warned them already, we can't help them." Eve told her.

"But…"

"No sweetie we're not haunters anymore." Eve cut her off.

"Don't you think _Eve,_ we've opinion in that?" Dean said to her "you can't make decisions for us."

"Well Dean, I can. You can't go through that again, HUNTING again? You're kidding right?"

"He's right Eve, we've to help Becky's friends." Sam stated "we're not over hunting yet anyway." He looked to Becky " Becky, where're your friends now?"

"At the cemetery where they did the rituals"

"Becky, you're coming with us." Dean instructed and turned to look at Eve "huh? Are you coming?" he asked half way out.

"Wearing this …" she pointed to her clothes "…Dean, this is 700 dollars outfit." But Dean walked out of the room door with Sam and Becky ignoring Eve "wait you idiot, I'm coming." she yelled running after them.

**

*Star: is the word Eve added instead of another word. Did you guess it??? If you did let me know ;)

**PLEASE REVIEW and make my day! :D lots of love.**


	9. It's Simple, Salt and Burn!

**Author's Note: You'rewrongi'mright, Sam riggs, Vanexys and Lucy Colt: thank you guys for the nice reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter too :)**

**So, here we go, Enjoy it!**

* * *

Half an hour later the Winchesters, Eve and Becky arrived to the cemetery to meet Becky's friends who were waiting for them outside, three boys and a girl.

Getting out of the car Becky went to her friends introducing them. "This is Mac, John, Chris and Annie John's sister…"

"Hi."

"…this is Sam, Dean and Eve they're here to help you guys." Becky trailed off.

"Wow. Like Sam and Dean Winchester? Becky this is so not the time for joking." Chris annoyingly said.

"Yes, Carl, like in Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said.

"It's Chris, and the Winchesters aren't real." Chris snapped.

"I told you this is a waste of time!" Eve snapped back. "You Carl or Chris, whatever your damn name is, we're here to help you and your stupid friends, take it or leave it buddy." She yelled at him.

"Excuse our friend miss, he's always a jerk. Sorry." Mac apologized to Eve. "But are you the real Winchester brothers?" he asked them curiously, Dean rolled his eyes leaning against his car.

"Yes we're. Please guys, we're here to help so tell us what you've done?" Sam demanded.

"We wanted to try something new…" the girl-Annie-said. "…I found this Latin summoning rituals on the internet …"

"It was easy to do …" her brother-John-cut her off. " … we only needed to go to a cemetery in a full moon night-which was yesterday- and write the name of the spirit we want to conjure and read those Latin words then burn the paper."

"But something went wrong, I'm sure we did every thing right." Annie said. "But how? I don't know."

"That what happens when you play with fire darlin," Eve mocked her. "And whose spirit you summoned?"

"One of our friends he died last year, he died mysteriously and we needed to ask him how he died." Annie answered.

"Where exactly you found those rituals?" Sam asked.

"On _the_ greatest supernatural website ever _._" John replied.

"Those scammers!" Dean snapped. "I think if you're stupid enough to listen to those dicks, you deserve what happened." He yelled angrily.

"They said that they tried it before and it worked." John defended himself.

"Really? And they told you how to deal with the angry spirits or only summoning it?" Dean asked the boy who didn't answer.

"What was your dead friend's name?" Sam asked.

"His name was Jacob Armstrong." Chris answered.

"WHAT?" Mac exclaimed. "That's not the name I wrote."

"WHAT?" his friends shouted at him shockingly.

"I thought his name was Jack that's how you used to call him." He defensively said.

"We're calling you Mac and your name is Malcolm, you idiot." Annie growled.

"It's getting better by the minute." Eve sarcastically said.

"You guys made a horrible mistake-that's if we skipped the spirit summoning in first place, you wrote another person's name and now his spirit is pissed." Sam remarked.

"We need to know who is that Jack you wrote his name?!" Dean demanded. "Cass!" he yelled for Castiel to come and when he showed up suddenly it startled Becky's friends.

"Yes Dean!"

"We need information about a man called Jack Armstrong, he's the man those wackjops summoned his spirit." Sam asked Castiel who nodded and disappeared.

"Whoa! What was that?" John exclaimed, curious.

"One more question and the ghost won't find someone to kill?" Eve growled threatening the boy shutting him up.

***

An hour passed and Castiel didn't show up, Dean and Eve were sitting in the car listening to the radio; Sam was leaning against the car while Becky and her friends were sitting on the ground next to the car.

"I love that song!" Eve said hearing Led Zeppelin's 'Daze and Confused' blaring. "It's taking for ever. What's the time Dean?" she asked him, but he couldn't hear her because of the loud music, humming the lyrics "DEAN?" she yelled elbowing him.

"What?" he snapped turning the song off. "What do you want?"

"What's the time? It's taking forever. Who thought an angel could take so much time to get some info." She scoffed. "It's boring!" she whined.

"Its 10.30." he informed her. "And if you're so bored I know a good way to pass time." He gave her his famous grin, winking.

"Bite me Dean." she said getting out of the car hearing his laughs

"That's exactly what I suggested." He teased.

"Your brother is unbelievable!" she told Sam leaning next to him.

"Tell me about it." He smiled.

Arial appeared.

"Hay guys."

"Hi Arial, don't you know where's Cass? It's been an hour already." Sam huffed.

That's when Castiel appeared as well.

"It took you long enough man." Dean growled getting out of the car. "So?" he questioned.

Castiel walked toward Becky's friends.

"You did the worst mistake of your lives…" Castiel stated solemnly. "… you made a horrible and wrong deed using those rituals and you used it wrong."

"We know that Cass…" Dean said but Arial cut him off.

"It's not about writing their friend's name, they have to do it in a cemetery for a reason Dean." Dean rose an eyebrow questioning.

"Show me the grave you were standing at when you did the rituals!" Castiel demanded.

"Follow me." Annie said walking through the cemetery door, all of them followed her. She reached on of the grave stones pointing at it. "That's it."

"Nick Shepherd!" Dean read the name on the grave stone. "So what's that has to do with anything?" he asked.

"Every thing, because that's the man they conjured his spirit, they got it wrong from what ever the place they got it from." Arial said. "The name of their friend doesn't matter the problem was where they were standing, they summoned the spirit of the man they were standing on his grave, Nick Shepherd." He explained.

"And that's not the whole problem, the main problem is that Nick was a Necromancer when he was alive." Castiel added.

"Shit!" Sam, Dean and Eve muttered at the same time.

Becky and her friends looked confused.

"Em… Sorry, but we don't know what Necro… what ever you said means?" Mac asked.

"You irresponsible crap!" Eve yelled snapping at the boy walking toward him with the intention of hitting him, but Sam who was standing next to her moved faster and grabbed her waist stopping her. "Let go Sam, I want to kick his ass." she yelled.

"No, Calm down." Sam told her tightening his grip on her waist.

"You don't know what Necromancer means? Why I'm not surprised?" Dean mocked.

"It means that you chose the worst spot to stand on, the man you summoned his spirit was evil. He used to eat people…" Arial explained. "…it's a way to extract information from dead bodies, eating someone's brain you'll learn what he learnt, eating his eyes you see what he saw. Its black magic, I guess you got the idea."

"And what should we do now?" John asked.

"It's simple," Arial mocked him. "Salt and burn."

"You want us to dig the remains and burn it?" Annie exclaimed and Arial nodded. "You guys gonna help right?" she asked Sam, Dean and Eve.

"Ya sure, we'll watch you dig it and cheer for you." Dean said sarcastically.

"But…"

"You're in no position to protest here…" Castiel said firmly. "…Dean, get them shuffles from the car." Dean nodded heading to the car

"I'll come with you…" Sam told Dean, but first. "…if I let go of you won't kill them right?" he asked Eve jokingly.

"I'll try not to, although it's very tempting." She said smiling.

Sam and Dean got the shuffles from the car as well as salt, torches and guns. They gave the shuffles to John and Chris, the torches to the girls and the salt to Mac.

"Draw a circle around us and stay inside." Dean instructed Mac. "You two start digging." He ordered Chris and John. "Eve, take that." He tossed her a gun.

"I'm done," Mac informed. "Are you gonna give me a gun?"

"A gun? You wrote your friend's name wrong and you want a gun?!" Dean mocked him. "Eve, I think you can kill him now."

"I'll pass; don't want to ruin my dress…" She shrugged. "And anyway the ghost will do it for me so why bother?!"

Twenty minutes passed.

"This is so hard." John whined still digging.

"Less talk more action. Hurry up," Eve ordered them firmly. "I don't even know why we're still here? We should go; they know what to do now."

"In case the ghost showed up, they can't defend themselves." Sam replied.

"That's one boring ghost, we've been here for almost 2 hours and it did nothing." Dean mocked.

And as to prove him wrong they heard a wild evil laughs and they felt the cold wind, Eve and Sam glared at Dean angrily.

"Nice work Dean, you pissed him off." Sam said. "Hurry up guys he's here." He yelled instructing them.

"Sam the wind…" Eve shouted. "…it's breaking the salt line!" She pointed to the almost disappeared salt line which allowed the spirit to cross it attacking Eve throwing her to a grave stone near by.

"EVE!" Dean yelled walking to help her. "Sam, cover me."

"Damn it, that hurts." Eve moaned.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked she nodded. "Stay close." He instructed helping her to stand up.

"It's ok Dean, I can take care of that bastard, he's missing with the WRONG PERSON." She yelled angrily. "You just go with Sam and the angels and keep those kids safe and I'll distract him." Dean hesitated. "I've powers remember? Go NOW." He ran to help Sam who was trying to shoot the ghost. "Come here you shit eater son of a bitch!" Eve shouted to distract the spirit's attention away from them to come after her but it didn't show up. "Afraid of me? Huh? You better do."

"Behind you!" Arial warned her as the ghost was going to attack her from behind; she turned around shooting him with rock salt making him disappear.

"Why you left them?" she growled at Arial.

"Because I'm your guardian not them my job…WATCH! ..." he warned and she shot the ghost again. "….my job is protecting you." He completed his sentence.

"DEAN!" Eve yelled warning him as the ghost was near one of the boys, shooting the spirit it disappeared. "Can I get you a snack?" she mocked, snapping. "HURRY UP." she yelled at the boys who where digging slowly, with shaky hands.

The spirit showed up again but this time it came from behind, neither Eve or Arial spotted it, throwing Eve to the ground again, it raised a hand extending it, Eve started to cough she couldn't breath but suddenly the ghost burst out into flames, disappearing.

"Are you ok?" Arial asked checking on her helping her to stand up she took his hand standing up.

"Other than ruining my expensive dress…I'm fine." She said coughing walking to where the grave was.

"Are you ok?" Sam exclaimed; Eve shook her head no pointing at her slashed dress.

"My precious." She said mimicking and quoting Sméagol's character from 'Lord of The Rings' movies; they smiled.

"Here, take this." Dean said taking off his jacket wrapping it around Eve's shoulders to cover herself as her dress' strap cut and it was hanging separated from the dress, she was trying to cover herself with her hands. Not to mention the huge gash in the right side of the dress and the graveyard dirt all over it.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly letting her arm slide into the jacket. "Nice perfume Dean."

"This isn't a perfume, it's my natural scent." He smirked, both of them laughed but they were interrupted.

"Ahem…" it was John. "We just want to thank you guys…" but he was cut off by Eve.

"I just want to ask you something…why…why did you do that?" she demanded but before they could answer she interrupted. "You risked your lives, yours John and your sisters' life was in danger too. ...and I thought my brother was a jerk."

"We wanted to know if it was real or not." Chris said.

"We needed to.... to explore something new." Mac added.

"Real or not, you ass heads." Eve snapped. "You don't need to proof anything; you don't know how lucky you're for having your normal boring lives… I can switch with you Annie in a second without hesitation."

"You? Switch your life with me! Why? Why in the world would you do that?" Annie exclaimed.

"Because you're normal, is that enough answer for you? You don't have to fight ghosts or monsters for a living." Eve replied. "What really pisses me is that you knew the risk and that you might get killed still… you guys are really stupid."

"You tried to be us…" Sam said. "…but you forgot one thing, we don't go after monsters or summon them, we kill them and you saw the process it wasn't pleasant, its hard and in any second you might get yourself killed or anyone you love."

"If it wasn't for us you probably were dead by now." Dean told them. "Next time you won't find anyone to save your sorry asses, so make sure this is gonna be the last time." He warned. "Come on guys we should go now." He said heading to the car.

"I'll go now, if you needed me you know what to do." Arial informed Eve and disappeared.

"Me too …" Castiel said but Dean stood next to him and leaned closer to whisper.

"Cass, take Becky with you its 11.30 and it'll take forever to drive her back…"

"Why you're in a hurry Dean?" Castiel asked confused.

"Because it's Vegas, and I need to have some fun man." Sam and Eve rolled their eyes.

Castiel nodded and took Becky's hand vanishing.

"What about us Dean? Are you leaving us too?" Sam asked his brother.

"I want to but …" he shrugged. "…the motel is on my way."

"Oh, how kind." Eve sarcastically said.

"It's my best quality." he said proudly.

"Your best quality my ass" Sam scoffed.

***

**I hope you liked that one, next time I've a surprise for you as things gonna start heat up a little, so stay tuned :)**

**Please Review!**


	10. A Call, A Kiss and Dean

**Author's Note: LTJM, You'reWrongI'mRight, Mystirose, CrazyIsMyLife, Vanexys, Lucy Colt, Sam Riggs: THANKS for all the sweet reviews, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like that one and as I promised you little heat up, it's one of my fav. So I hope you'll like it ;)**

**CONGRATIOLATIONS to all of us on tonight's Supernatural 100****th**** eppy, I hope it's gonna be a great eppy and that we all gonna enjoy it :D**

**One more thing, I'm working on a new story with my friend 'imcrazyfordean' and I'll post it probably next week, I'll say when I do so if you like my stuff, I'm sure you're gonna love this new story ;)**

**NOW ENJOY!!! **

* * *

Dean dropped his brother and Eve at the motel and left quickly to have some _fun_. While Dean was trying to have as much fun as he possibly can, Sam took a shower in order to get ready for bed. Eve also took a long shower to remove the grave yard dirt off her then she decided to call one of her old friends, her best friend Elizabeth.

Eve always considered Elizabeth the sister she never had, they were so close even sometimes people thought they were really sisters, and Eve usually told them that there were really sisters; they used to dress the same, talk the same, and always there for each other. Elizabeth had a nickname -Libby- and Eve was the only one allowed to call her that.

It was almost 1am but Eve had to call, she didn't stop thinking about calling her friend since she walked out of the hospital three weeks ago but she got the phone only today. Eve didn't know if Libby have changed her number or not but she gave it a try and called her old number, for Eve's surprise and delight it rang and she heard her friend's voice.

"_Hello!_" but Eve was quiet "_it's one in the morning you prev_…."

"It's me Libby." Eve cut her friend off, she heard her gasp.

"_Oh my god! Is that really you Eve_?" Libby exclaimed.

"In flesh and blood," there was a moment of silence till Eve broke it "five minutes you're about to break the world record of silence hunn!" she joked.

"_I'm so mad at you Eve, I got to the hospital fifteen minutes after your mom called, I got a freakin 500 bucks speeding ticket. And to find what? NOTHING_." Libby snapped.

"I'm so sorry, I know what you been though the whole time, I could feel my surroundings but not interact, I felt you crying while you were holding my hands, telling me about your news and reading for me. And I can't tell you how much I'm sorry but I had to leave." Eve said.

"_But why_?" Libby asked in confusion.

"Because…." Eve summarized to her friend what happened in the last three weeks since she got out of the hospital.

"_SHIT! Eve that's…that's_ …" she couldn't express "_FUCK!_" that was the only thing Libby managed to say.

"Tell me about it, and now I can't even breathe if it's not an order from Arial, and the powers, I still can't control them yet. Not to mention the hunts Libby, it's awful, I was raised as a hunter and I've powers, huge powers and I didn't know what to with a ghost, it was about to kill me I …." She paused, her eyes welling up chocking with her words, sopping "…I'm tired and broken Libby, I didn't have the well to fight and I don't know if I'll ever have, I even wished for the ghost to kill me tonight and my dad, my rock I'm lost and I don't want to liv…."

"_Don't you DARE say that!_" Libby cut her off, she was crying "_you…you've to gain control Eve, if your father isn't here I'll be there for you the same way I was before and more if it needed, you said you're in Vegas, I'll be there by morning_…"

"No dear, don't. I really need you but I can't put you in danger and you know the consequences, you're a hunter too."

"_I was, after what happened to you I quitted, but I still work with your family, my dad and your uncles refused to let me work by my own_."

"And since when you listen to your dad and my uncles?" Eve sarcastically asked.

"_Since they offered me a huge salary hunn,_" Libby said and let out a light laugh making Eve to laugh too "and _you know what my weaknesses are._"

"Sure, the two Ms', money and men," Eve said, both of them chuckled. "But what've changed about you sis, are you blond now? Married with five kids? Serial killer? What?" Eve waited for her friend to answer but she didn't "Libby, what's with you?" Eve asked with concern, she heard her friend sniffing; Libby was crying.

"_You called me sis… it's been ages, I really missed you sis_." Libby said still crying.

"Come on Libby, quit the chick flick moments." Libby laughed "I've something to tell you."

"_Mmm, the way you said that, sounds yummy, I wonder_?"

"Well…" Eve was about to say something but the knocks on the door cut her off "sorry Libby but I've to go."

"_Something wrong_?" she asked, worried.

"No, no but I'll call you later tomorrow, ok?"

"_Ok, bye_."

"Bye." Eve hanged up the phone and went to see who was knocking her door at 1am "Who is it?" she demanded.

"Open Eve, its Sam." She opened the door poking her head to make sure it was Sam, letting him inside.

"What's it Sam? Is there's something wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"No, but Dean called and he asked me to leave the room…" He stated "…and to spend the night here with you." Eve raised an eyebrow questioning "he hooked up with a girl and he'll bring her with him ….you know." he sighed.

Sam could swear he saw glimpse of sadness in Eve's eyes when he told her about Dean hooking up with a girl with intention to spend some _quality time_ with her. But she quickly put _I don't care_ face.

"If he wants to bring one of his bimbos he should get his own room he can't throw you out like that, and why he didn't go with her to her place?" she said angrily looking at him "look at you, you were asleep!"

"Ya, his call walked me up!" Sam said sleepily.

"You're a wuss." she yelled at him, he was about to protest but he knew she was right.

"I'll call him and…"

"No Sam, I've a better idea." She said smiling wickedly. "Go to your room, I'll follow you in a minute…." He glared at her suspiciously. "…just go I'll explain later just go." He shrugged and got out of the room "don't sleep Sam, it's gonna be fun I promise."

In a minute Eve walked inside the boys' room.

"Do you wanna tell me what's in your mind?" Sam asked sitting on his bed.

"I'll teach Dean a lesson…" Sam rose an eyebrow questioning "…that the world isn't his background. Now, which bed is Dean's? ..." Sam pointed to the other bed. "Ok, take off your shirt and lay down on it." She ordered him.

At this point Sam was looking at her with a blank confused shocked look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you smarter than that!"She mocked. "We're gonna pretend that we're making out on Dean's bed, and when he gets here and sees us…" Sam got her idea and smiled.

"God you're evil."

"Its part of my charm sweetie." She took off her robe revealing her sleek purple short silk nightgown; Sam's eyes were locked on her body. "Sam, It's not the time to stare come on he's about to come, take off your shirt and be ready."

"You're bossy …" she was about to say something but he cut her off "…ya, ya it's part of your charm." Sam said rolling his eyes, he took off his shirt.

"Oh crap…" Eve exclaimed seeing Sam's muscular body. "…wow Sammy! I mean really… wow…" that's what she managed to say.

"I guess that's a compliment so thanks." He said blushing a little "are you sure we should do that I mean…" she cut him off.

"Oh Sammy, we definitely should do that, what, don't you trust me?" she sarcastically asked. "Don't worry I don't bite and I won't grope…" she smiled wickedly."I mean only if you asked." This time Sam's cheeks were bloody red and Eve giggled. "Come on Sam, don't you wanna torture you old bro?" he nodded. "OK, hop in." she said in excitement patting on the bed. Sam got in the bed next to her.

Five minutes later.

Although it was her idea, Eve felt little awkward being on the same bed with Sam dressing like that and it was getting more awkward by the second.

"Is it hot here or what?" Eve broke the silence wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead with her hand "I need a tissue. I'll get one."

"I'll get you one." Sam said at the same time, moving also at the same time with her to get a tissue from the nightstand on his side.

The sudden move from Sam made Eve fell over him.

Their bodies and faces were very close; Eve could feel Sam's heavy breath on her skin and they stayed in that position for almost a minute but the situation made them feel it was forever. Eve looked in Sam's eyes then her eyes drifted lower… to his lips then she looked one more time in his eyes, suddenly -in a move Sam didn't expect- Eve closed the gap between their faces, leaning to brush her lips gently against his lips, for a moment Sam did nothing, but a second later Eve felt him kissing back. The kiss lasted for moments before she broke it pulling back a little.

"Sam, I'm sor…" Eve was about to apologize but Sam crushed her lips under his cutting her off, this time the kiss was shorter. Pulling back Sam smiled.

"Now we're even." Eve was about to say something but hearing the roar of the Impala both of them snapped out.

"He's here." Eve remarked "are you ready?" she asked and Sam nodded, that's when Eve got on the top of him straddling his lap, leaning down as she was making out with Sam.

They could hear Dean's giggles from the hallway, before he opened the door with the company of a girl.

"DEAN!" the girl yelled shockingly pointing at the bed.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed seeing his brother and Eve making out on his bed.

"Dean…" Eve called pretending to be surprised seeing him "…you've company?!" she said rolling over off Sam sitting on the bed next to him.

"What the two of you are doing?" realizing how stupid the question was he glared at them angrily but the girl with him didn't give him a chance.

"What is this Dean?" she demanded crossing her arms against her chest "you told me that the room was empty."

"Oh sorry but he lied to you hunn." Eve said smiling at the girl; Sam decided to participate as well.

"But you can join us if you want?!" he offered and Eve nodded eagerly, she smiled and patted on the bed in gesture asking the girl to climb in the bed with them. The girl growled angrily storming out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean threatened Eve and Sam running after the girl, but both of them couldn't hold their laughs any longer, they burst out in wild laughs.

"Shit… that wa …was hilarious…" Eve said between her laughs.

"The look on Dean's face was priceless."

"Hell Sam, and what you said to the girl oh my god, it freaked her out." She said standing up out of the bed. "I better go before Dean comes in." she put her robe back on.

"What? Are you leaving he's gonna kill me."

"Nope, he won't kill you. You're his little bro, but he'll probably gonna kill me." She said heading to the door. "Just tell him it was my idea and I'll deal with him tomorrow okay? See ya."

Eve hurried up to get the hell out of the room but when she opened the door she crushed into Dean.

"Oh… where you think your going?" he demanded angrily.

"Um… my room?" Dean glared at her angrily grabbing her arm he got inside the room, closed the door pinning her against it. "here we go again. The staring competition is about to start. Sam, start counting." She sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

"Chill out Dean," Sam stated. "We only did that because…."

"Because you're a jerk," Eve cut Sam off "calling your brother asking him to leave the room so you can have some fun? That's a new level of being a jerk. And why you didn't go with the girl to her house …oh sorry, I forgot that sluts have no place to go. Next time get your own room Dean. Could you get off of me now? I want to go to my room and sleep."

Dean knew that he screwed up, he couldn't even defend himself so he let Eve go.

"Don't you see a pattern here?" Dean asked her, she rose an eyebrow questioning. "Since you crushed into my life I can't get any fun, you ruined two dates? I think I can use consolation here." He said and leaned closer to her. But she took a step back shoving him away.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I already had my share Dean, and for you information, your brother was good." She teased.

"EVE!" Sam yelled after her. "Man, nothing happened ok. We were just playing you." Sam defended himself to his brother.

"Huh…" she shrugged, "Anyway I'm tired, traveling, angry spirits and having a hot sex with Sammy here on your bed Dean… you know usual." She simply said.

"EVE!" Sam yelled again but she grinned and walked out of the room.

"Night Sammy," She said winking at Sam blowing him a kiss. "Night jerk," She said to Dean.

"You're so not getting away with that easily Eve, I promise." Dean threatened, she was half way to her room, turning back to face him smiling.

"OOOH Dean…I'm soooo scared! Hold me Dean. Hold me please." She mocked pretending that she was shacking "JERK!" she cursed turning back walking toward her room.

"You're the jerk." he yelled angrily getting inside his room slamming the door behind him.

---*---*---*

**SO? What you guys think? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	11. Mama Said!

**Author's Note: **

**Yhainny, sam riggs, Vanexys, You'reWrongI'mRight, Lucy Colt, CrazyIsMylife, merry merry: Thank you guys SO much for the reviews and your great support and I hope you'll like the new chapter as well :D**

**Announcement: I just posted the story I told you about last week, it's Dean/OC starting season one, I worked on it with my friend 'imcrazyfordean'. The story called The Bloodline. You'll find it on my page, so please check it out and let me know if you liked it :) **

**Now Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_"Let my heart go_

_Mama, let my heart go_

_You never let my heart go_

_So let this heart be still_"

_Metallica's Mama Said._

~~~***~~~

Next morning Eve waked up earlier than the boys, she went to get breakfast to all of them and when she got back they were still asleep. Unluckily for the boys Eve bought a new whistle and she wanted to try it, she had the key of Sam and Dean's room as they exchanged keys earlier in case of emergency so she used it to sneak into the room laughing at the sight of sleeping Sam and Dean, she took a deep breath and blew her whistle making the boys to snap.

"What the hell?"

"Son of a bit…!" Sam and Dean snapped, but they cut off by Eve's giggles blaring across the room.

"Oh…ah that…that was…ah awe…awesome…" she parley finished the sentence cracking down on the floor laughing so hard.

"Did you have to do that? Damn it!" Sam said annoyingly but she was still laughing.

"Sorry Sam, but I couldn't resist." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I really can kill you right now! Ruining my night and day, is that your job?" Dean scowled standing up from his bed, seeing him in his boxers made Eve laugh harder.

"Lookin good Dean," She mocked. "Isn't that the part when you suppose to kick my ass? Or you're afraid?"

"I won't do anything now but remember, payback is a bitch…" he threatened. "…just like Sam." He trailed off.

"Just say that you're afraid." But he said nothing smiling at her mysteriously and headed to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have done that he's really pissed and I'm sure he's planning something, be carful." Sam warned extending his hand to help her stand up, she shrugged taking his hand standing up; standing now Eve was so close to Sam.

"Um… thanks." She said pulling away, remembering what happened between them last night she felt awkward. "I got you breakfast, coffee and doughnuts." She said pointing to the table where she put the food.

"Don't you think we should talk?" she looked down sighing.

"Ok, about last night I'm so sorry, it just happened, I mean that's what happens when you put a boy and girl half naked in one bed huh?" she smiled nervously.

"And I'm sorry too I should've stopped, it's my fault too, I kissed you back then I kissed you again…" he paused thinking. "Eve did it…?"

"NO, no Sam, it meant nothing…I mean no nothing like that…I don't like you that way we're friends….right?" she asked suspiciously.

"SURE!" he said quickly, both of them sighed in relief. "We just gonna pretend that this never happened…ok?"

"Exactly, and you can't tell Dean." He nodded.

"Arial showed up?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Nope neither did Cass. I was gonna call him anyway ," She was about to yell Arial's name but he showed up.

"Hello." he greeted smiling.

"I was just gonna call you, nice timing."

"Well Eve, I'm your guardian I sensed that you need me." He smirked.

"Ya, ya sensing me," she sarcastically said. "See Sam, funny angel"

"I see that." Sam scoffed.

"Enough with the sarcasm you two, lets talk business. Where's Dean?"

"Here," Dean said walking out of the bathroom he went to take a cup of coffee and the doughnuts sitting on his bed still in his boxers.

"Nice outfit Dean," Arial mocked, Dean made a face to him. "You guys need to go to Bobby Singer's house." Arial said. "He needs his legs back."

"I'll heal him huh?"

"Sure, and by the way Eve, your mother is on her way here, so if you don't want to see her you need to move faster." Arial remarked.

"WHAT? My mom?! Damn, we need to go now." Knowing that her mother was coming Eve freaked out as she didn't call her since she left the hospital three weeks ago. "I'll go pack, move guys." She instructed hurrying to her room practically running.

"Why she freaked out like that?" Dean exclaimed.

"She didn't call her mother since she left her clueless at the hospital minutes after she waked up from a seven years coma and that was three weeks ago." Arial explained.

"And why she didn't?" Sam asked.

"Eve's mother isn't a hunter, she denies that there are any supernatural world, and she never liked that way of living considering it a waste of time," he paused. "And it's not a secret that they've issues, Eve and her mother never got along, so you guys better go."

**

Back at Eve's room she was packing her stuff like crazy; she can't see her mother now she knew if her mother arrived she'll insist taking Eve with her back to California.

The door knocked but Eve didn't answer, knocking again she yelled at it.

"This room is empty no one is here." she yelled at the door.

"And you suppose to be?" Sam questioned from the other side of the door.

"A ghost," she said opening the door to him letting him inside. "Are we ready to go?"

"No, Dean is taking his time …amm… he said he can't go without meeting your mom." Sam told her.

"Son of a…if my mom got here its not gonna be pleasing to all of us, she'll interrogate us like CIA do, and she don't know why I left."

"That's a moment I don't wanna miss." Dean said entering the room with a grin on his face.

"Seriously Dean, we need to go before she comes." She said nervously.

"Well," he paused. "No, and by the way I told the guy at the front desk if an old lady asked about you to …"

"Old lady?" she cut him off. "My mom is not an old lady and believe me it's gonna be ugly."

"You're making me more excited." He said sitting on her bed, Eve was about to say something but the knocks on the door interrupted her.

"Shit! It must be her. Sam, please answer her and tell her anything _I'm not here_ ok?" she instructed hurrying inside the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Sam was about to answer the door but Dean stood up. "Allow me." he said heading to open the door.

"Dean, she doesn't want to see her mother, stay out of it." Sam demanded.

"Shhhhh shut up bitch." Dean shoved Sam away from the door opening it.

"Hi… is that Eve's room or..?" Sara-Eve's mom- said.

"Ya it's Eve's room but you're…?"

"I'm Sara her mother." She extended her hand and Dean shook it. "But where's she? And how you are?"

"I'm Dean Winchester a friend of Eve and this is my brother Sam…" he said politely pointing at Sam. "Eve is in the bathroom, I'll go get her, please have a seat." He offered and went to knock on the bathroom door "Eve, your mother's here." hearing her cursing him, he smiled at Sara checking her out, he knew why Eve said that her mom wasn't an old lady.

Sara was very beautiful for a fifty something woman, she had a short blond hair, blue eyes and she was taller than her daughter, in fact she looked nothing like Eve. She was wearing a suit and Dean thought that she looked like business women in movies, and she reminded him a little with Cate Blanchett.

"It's taking forever." Sara said walking toward the bathroom knocking hard on the door. "Eve, I know you're in there, get the hell out we need to talk!" she demanded.

Eve opened the door walking out.

"What do you want?" Eve demanded harshly glaring at Dean knowing that he was responsible for letting her mother in.

"You disappeared minutes after waking up from a seven years coma, for three weeks, and you're asking me what I want?" Sara snapped.

"Yes and how did you know I'm here?" Eve asked with the same tone. "Did Libby tell you where I'm?"

"No Elizabeth had nothing to do with this, I traced your credit card …wait here, you called your friend but you didn't call me? Why I'm not surprised? But it's not the time for such a discussion. Get your stuff you're coming with me." Sara ordered.

"NO I won't, I'm not 17 anymore mom, you can't tell me what to do." Eve yelled at her mother.

"Yes I can, and what you're doing here anyway? Huh? I was dying every single day watching you closer to death than life; we need no more troubles Eve. The last time at the hospital I was shocked but now I won't let you go YOU'LL COME WITH ME end of discussion."

"You don't own me; I can do whatever I want, ok? And you want to know what I'm doing here huh? Ok I'll tell you…" Eve snapped her eyes welling up. "I'm back on the road mom, you know why? Because it's not over, the monster I thought I killed is back, back and he's after me _mom_. And I've no choice this time, I've to hunt him and kill him or he'll drag my ass to hell, that's why mom." She screamed and cried hysterically, her mother was shocked.

"I knew it, I always knew that this hunting thing ….."

"Stop please." Eve cut her mom off. "You married dad knowing the truth about his family, I don't care if you don't believe or respect what we do," she paused. "And I think you should go, go back to your perfect life and keep living in denial pretending that every thing is good and life is awesome, LEAVE MOM. And for your information I'm not coming home till I'm done with that."

"Fine I'll leave." She said walking toward the door but she paused turning back. "I doubted that it was going be a waste of time, but you proved it Eve." Sara stormed out of the room.

There was a moment of pure silence but Eve broke it.

"Thanks Dean, I hope you're happy now." She said with a low shaky voice getting in the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Nice work man." Sam said angrily to his brother leaving the room.

Dean was left alone in Eve's room, hearing her sop from the bathroom he felt like shit, he didn't knew all that was going to happen he thought _the issues_ weren't that bad like Eve's mom was going to be little angry for her daughter not calling for weeks then they'll hug and kiss, but it was ugly and that last words her mom said before leaving he saw the look on Eve's face and how she looked heart broken, and sopping like that. She cried before when she was talking about Adam but this, this is different she looked so broken. Feeling guilty Dean left the room thinking of a way to clean up his mess.

**

**SO, like it? Or? Let me know. Please Review!!!**


	12. Muffins

**Author's Note:**

**You'reWrongI'mRIght, LTJM, Lucy Colt, Vanexys, merry merry: Thank you all of the reviews, glad you liked it and hope you'll like the new one as well.**

**Another big thank you to my friends/Facebook friends esp. Jo, Libby, Martine and May for all the support and help :) thank you all :D**

**NOW ENJOY!**

An hour later the boys finished packing and Sam checked them out of the motel, he went to call Eve to join them in the car, she was ready to go and in order to cover her crying red eyes she wore a black sun glasses, she was quiet, getting into the back seat laying there still wearing her glasses she took her new MP4 out of her bag put her headphones listening to loud heavy metal rock songs.

"What are you waiting for? Take us out of here." Sam told his brother, Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot.

They drove in silence for an hour and a half. Sam was reading John Grisham's 'The Rainmaker' and Eve was still lying on the back seat she didn't move still listening to her MP4, but for Dean it was little different, he was worry about Eve being silent the whole time and every five minutes he was checking on her from the rare view, he was able to hear the song she was listening to it was Evanescence's 'My Immortal'.

"Sam." Dean called.

"Hmmm?" Sam hummed taking his eyes off the book.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked with concern pointing to the girl in the back seat, Sam looked at her lying motionless then at his brother closing his book.

"And what you think?" Sam scoffed.

"Come on Sam, how would I know that was gonna happen?"

"She warned you Dean, and she was clear that she didn't want to see her mom, but you didn't respect that, and you should feel guilty for making her miserable like that."

"Thanks for the support Sam, like I wasn't feel like shit already." Dean muttered. "Shouldn't we check on her? I mean you check on her, I don't think she'll answer me."

"Fine," Sam huffed, turning to check on Eve in the back seat "Eve, Eve." he bated on her knees but she didn't answer him, he shrugged turning back in his seat. "Nice work Dean."

"Shut up." and they drove silently for the next three hours.

Eve felt the car stopping and someone patting on her knees again but this time she turned the music off and sat straight in her seat.

"Wow you're alive?" Sam smirked, she nodded. "We stopped for food and stuff, do you need something?" she shook her head no. "Sure?" she nodded again.

Sam and Dean got out of the car to get food and water and for bathroom too, Eve took he glasses off and checked her eyes in the mirror it's not red anymore and looked a little better so she put her glasses in the bag. Her phone rang; it was her best friend Elizabeth-Libby, the only one she called since she waked from the coma.

"Hi Libby." she answered getting out of the car.

"_I swear on my mother's grave I didn't tell your mom where you were_!" Libby said quickly defending herself.

"Your mother isn't dead!" Eve said.

"_I know but swearing like is more affective_." Libby joked. "_But you know I didn't say anything right?"_

"Yes I know." Eve smiled. "But how did you…"

"_Your mom called me angry that I didn't tell her about you, thank god it was only a call. Did your mom killed before_?" Libby joked making Eve to smile.

"I don't think so but there's always a first time for every thing." Eve joked back.

"_What happened? You seem depressed and your mom didn't say anything she just yelled at me and hanged up, so what's the hell_?" Libby asked.

While Eve was telling her friend what happened with her mother at the motel, Dean and Sam were in the store but Dean was watching Eve talking in the phone.

"Hey Sam, look," Dean poked his brother to look. "Who you think she's talking to?" he asked curiously.

"And how would I know?" Sam said. "And why do you even care?"

"Because except for Arial she didn't mention anyone I was just thinking it's weird."

"Wow you were thinking that's new," Dean made a face at him. "But genius, she mentioned a friend …Elizabeth I guess, maybe that's her or any of her family, anyway it doesn't matter what matters now is how you gonna make up for her you should separate this from your stupid payback thing."

"Ok Dr. Phil, are you done? Let's go." Dean said walking out of the store.

Outside Eve saw Dean walking out. "Libby stop talking for a second, I've to hang up now." Eve told her friend.

"_Why? I really missed you and it's enough that I can't see you silly_." Libby whined.

"I'm sorry I missed you too dear, but Sam and Dean got out of the store and I'm not in the mood to talk to Dean."

"_Ok but I'll see you soon right?_"

"I don't think so, I only do what Arial ask me to and I don't know if he'll allow me to meet anyone."

"_Damn It Muffins!" _Eve laughed so hard at her friend calling her with her old nickname.

"I don't believe you still remember that!"

"_Sure I do, good friends never forget_." Both of them laughed remembering why Eve was called Muffins in the first place, when she was 12 she refused to eat anything but muffins for almost a month and she also called her cat Muffins.

"Thanks for cheering me up sweetie, but sorry I've to go now, call you tonight promise"

_"Ok take care Eve, love ya."_

"I love you too, bye" Eve hanged up with her friend with huge smile on her face.

"I see that you feel better?!" Sam said walking toward Eve seeing her smiling.

"Well," she shrugged. "Calling a friend always help." She totally ignored Dean who was standing right next to Sam.

"I got you some food." Sam offered her the bag full of food he bought.

"Thanks Sam, but I crave muffins right now so I'll go get some. I won't be late." She told him and went to the store to get the muffins.

"See, she's ignoring me, she talked to you but not me." Dean pouted.

"And I don't think she'll for a while Dean, you should be thankful cause I think if she talked to you, you won't like what she's gonna say."

"I guess… Damn it." Dean muttered getting in the car.

Five minutes later Eve walked out of the store with huge plastic bad full of all kinds of muffins they had in that store holding a chocolate muffin eating it.

"Wow…!" Sam exclaimed, he was still standing by the car. "Are you gonna eat all that?" he chuckled.

"Ya," she said with a filled mouth splattering some food out of her mouth, Sam chuckled at her sight. "Don't laugh," she swallowed. "Muffins are body, mind and soul nourishment. Here take one." She tossed a vanilla muffin to him.

"I want a chocolate one." He said snatching the bag but she squirmed away from him, he couldn't take the bag.

"No Sammy boy, the chocolates are mine." But Sam gazed at her. "Why you're looking at me like that?" but she knew why, "Oh no, no don't gave me that look." Sam knew that no one can resist his famous puppy dog eyes. "Fine, take it." She sighed giving him the muffins bag, "and don't do that to me again." She warned opening the back seat door getting inside.

"I can't promise." Getting into the car too "I took only one." Sam smiled handing her the bag.

Eve took the bag from Sam and took out a cherry muffin. "Dean!" he turned to look at her. "Take this," Dean was surprised that she was talking to him and she was offering a muffin too, she noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned." She smirked.

"I know what you're trying to do," she rose her eyebrow questioning. "You're making me feel guiltier."

"I don't care about how you feel Dean; I was just being nice that's all." She scowled.

"Take the damn muffin and shut the hell up DEAN!" Sam growled at his brother, "You're making it worse. Just shut up and drive."

Dean took the muffin from Eve feeling worse, she tried to be nice and he acted like a jerk. That girl was driving him crazy he didn't know how to deal with her, when he was nice to her she thought he wanted to sleep with her, flirted with her she got mad, and she can shift from being angry to nice, funny to gloomy in a second. He wondered how Sam got along with her that fast considering Dean was the smooth talker and he dealt with more girls than his little brother. And that sense of guilt, damn that was terrible.

"Sam, I think the cat ate your brother's tongue." Eve mocked.

"No Eve, I sat him on the silent mood." Sam mocked back.

Hearing them Dean snapped out of his thoughts and without one more word he started the engine, turning the radio on and pulled out of the car park.

**Let me know what you think! Show me some love, Please Review!!! :)**

**P.S: I was thinking of posting a new chapter maybe on Monday like a treat coz this chapter was little short :) but I don't know if you guys want it or not, so let me know! **


	13. Bobbyyyyyyyyyyy!

**Author's Note: I'm SO happy that you guys loved the last chapter so much and thought it was funny :D and that you loved the story and wanted the extra chapter, thank you all ;)**

**yhainny, You'reWrongI'mRIght, sam riggs, merry merry, Vanexy, Lucy Colt: Thank you girls for all the awesome reviews :) and my girls on Facebook, Martine and May. Love you all :D**

**And answering Vanexy's question: you're about to know now ;) **

**About Sammy's puppy dog eyes and the muffins, I don't think I could resist them too not only you girls also seeing Dean guilty…lol ;) **

**Special thanks to Jo for helping me editing the story, thanks amigo :) **

**Now Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

When the Winchesters and Eve arrived at Bobby's it was almost midnight. Dean was asleep in the passenger's seat while Eve was asleep in the back seat, it was Sam's turn to drive the car, and now as they arrived he had to wake his brother and Eve up.

"Eve, Eve wake up." He said patting on her shoulder.

"What!" she exclaimed sleepily, yawning. "We're here already?" he nodded.

"Yes! I'll wake Dean up and we'll go inside." She nodded and stretched her body. "Dean, wake up man." Sam shook his brother's shoulder harshly, Dean's eyes flickered open.

"Damn it man!" he cursed, annoyed. "Next time shoot me in the head to wake me up."

"Stop the whining and get up," Sam said opening the car door getting out of it. "Arial said that Cas was at Bobby's house already and he's probably waiting for us," then he opened the back seat door. "And you too," he said to Eve who was about to fall asleep again. "Get up!" she frowned.

"Oh my god, you're annoying!"

"He's afraid that Bobby's gonna kick his ass." Dean told her. Both of them got out of the car.

"Wow! That's _a_ lot of cars." Eve exclaimed looking at Bobby's junkyard.

"Wait till you see the junk of books inside," Sam said taking the bags out of the trunk giving Dean his own. "Eve, take the computers and I'll take care of the bags."

"Ok. Are you guys gonna go inside first or what?"

"I think Cas told Bobby every thing already." Dean shrugged heading to the house doors, Sam and Eve followed him. He knocked on the door, Castiel opened it.

"Hey Cas," the three of them said entering the house, "where's Bobby?" Dean asked looking around.

"Here boy!" Bobby said coming out of the living room in his wheel chair, with a big smile on his face, happy to see Sam and Dean again.

"Hey old man!" Dean said hugging Bobby and when he pulled back Sam went to hug Bobby too.

"Hi Bobby."

"It good to see you boys again, thank god you're okay." He smiled, when he looked behind the boys he saw Eve standing beside Castiel. "Is that her?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," Eve smiled stretching her hand; shaking Bobby's hand she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Singer."

"First it's Bobby and the pleasure is mine miss." He said shaking her hand smiling.

"The day finally came and I saw the nice Bobby, only now I can rest in peace." Dean said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Ya Bobby, nice and sweet, you've never been like that even with us!" Sam agreed with his brother.

"Because idjits, you're always a pain in the ass not a young beautiful lady who's gonna heal my legs!" Bobby said. "Come on let's get inside." He took Eve's hand in his hand walking her inside with the boys and Castiel following by.

Entering the living room they found Arial there.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby snapped, but Eve patted his hand-still holding it-while Castiel explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Singer, he's an angel too."

"Hi Arial, you'll cause me a heart attack one day." Eve said. "How are we supposed to do this?" she asked him about healing Bobby.

"Like the last time, but with no kisses." Arial said; Eve glared, shocked.

"What! You heal with kisses?" Dean eagerly asked.

"NO, he's just bluffi…" Eve said but Arial cut her off.

"Actually Dean, you were the first an… "

"ARIAL!" she yelled cutting him off. "It's not the time to chat; we've got work to do."

"Fine," he shrugged. But Dean wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"Hey! I wanna know, did you heal me by kissing me?" he asked Eve but he needed no answer as her cheeks gone red and she looked away. He was surprised.

Eve walked toward Arial. "I hope this'll hurt!" he was about to ask but Eve smacked him on the head. "That's for being rude; you act like humans you get treated the same." She said and walked back to stand next to Bobby. The room was silent and all of them were staring at Eve couldn't believe what she just did.

"You're officially my number one girl, girl!" Bobby chuckled breaking the silence.

* * *

In Bobby's living room, the boys helped him to sit on the couch and Eve sat next to him.

"So? What should I do now boss?" Eve asked Arial but he glared at her. "Are you deaf or you're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Do you know what's the price for hitting an angel?"

"A _spank_?" she smirked winking, Dean and Bobby chuckled.

"No, hell!" Arial said.

"Come on! Adam is gonna take me there already so," she shrugged.

"This is so not over and remember…"

"What! Don't say payback is a bitch," she cut him off, he nodded yes. "I got more threats today than I got in ten years!"

"Shouldn't you start working here?" Bobby growled.

"Yes they should, Eve do what Arial taught you like what you did with Sam and Dean." Castiel said.

"You mean kiss him to…" Dean smirked but Eve's angry look stopped him.

"Watch it buddy!" she threatened. "Now Sam, help me to lay Bobby on the couch," she asked Sam then turned to Bobby. "I don't know how long this is gonna take so I need you to get comfy."

"Yes Doc," he smiled. "And thank you this is…"

"Nope, don't thank me now, wait till I'm done." she smiled patting him on his shoulders.

Sam and Dean helped Bobby to lay down on the couch, Eve sat on the floor next to the couch and took Bobby's hand in her hand while her other hand was on his waist, she closed her eyes focusing but she was interrupted by Bobby's voice.

"Can you take a few years in the process?"

"What do you mean? You wanna get younger?" he nodded, Eve smiled. "Sorry but I can't do that and you're not that old you know, I think a hair cut and brand new clothes and you'll be the hottest single man in South Dakota, the girls will come after you like crazy, and I'll wait for you to ask me out anytime you want." She winked at him.

"I like that girl!" Bobby giggled.

"Come on now, close your eyes and just let me finish okay?" he did what she did. Eve closed her eyes again but this time no one interrupted her, it took her half an hour to heal Bobby. This time there was a faded white light not like what happened with Sam and Dean. "I think I'm done." She tiredly said.

"Can he move now?" Dean asked anxiously.

"I guess, Bobby, come on try to move your legs." Eve said but Bobby opened his eyes and look suspiciously at her. "Come on, we won't know till you…" but she cut her sentence off seeing Bobby move his legs sitting straight on the couch.

"Bobby! It worked!" Dean gasped and he went to give Bobby a huge hug practically stepping on Eve who was still on the floor.

"Aw, watch it Dean." but he turned to look at her kneeling next to her and gave her a hug too. "Wow, you didn't do that the other times." Dean pulled back with a wide smile.

"Don't get used to it." He teased.

"Shut up!" she said standing up shoving Dean away looking at Bobby. "Bobby, what are you waiting for? Stand up!" she said taking both of his hands in hers pulling him to stand up.

"Bobby! That's awesome!" Sam said seeing Bobby again on his feet, he even started to tear up a little and he hugged Bobby pulling back he hugged Eve too.

"Oh my god!" she chuckled. "Those guys really love you Bobby. They weren't that happy even when I healed them."

"Even though they're a constant pain in my ass, but I love them too, they're like sons to me." Bobby said, his eyes welling up and he hugged Eve. "And now I've got a daughter too." Eve couldn't take it, tearing up too.

"Damn it Bobby!" Dean cursed as the situation made him cry too. Seeing Dean like that Eve, Bobby and Sam stared at him and suddenly they burst into laughter.

"You're crying like a little girl Dean." Sam said chuckling.

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said storming out of the living room hearing them laugh harder.

* * *

Later that night; the angels left the guys to get some rest. Bobby gave Eve the master bedroom, Sam and Dean went to sleep in their rooms as usual while Bobby himself was very excited to sleep he showed them their rooms and went out to god knows where.

It was about 1:30am when Eve heard the knocks on her bedroom door.

"I'm asleep, come back tomorrow!" she yelled at the door, but it knocked again and again. "WHAT?" she opened the door yelling even before seeing who was knocking.

"I wanna talk to you!" Dean demanded walking inside the room. Eve tried to stop him but she couldn't.

"Dean! What the hell it's almost 2am can't it wa…"

"I'm sorry." Eve was surprised. "I couldn't sleep so… amm… I'll go now, good night." He was about to walk out but Eve gripped his arm.

"Wait man, come on in." she said shutting the door, Dean sat on a chair while Eve sat on the bed "So?"

"You know I didn't know that your mother was like that, even when Arial told us about your issues I thought the moment she saw you she'd forget it all." Eve smiled a sad smile.

"No Dean, she's not that type," she sighed. "She's a control freak and she wanted her daughter to be the spitting image of her…and as you can see I don't even look like her."

"What a shame" he said, Eve rose an eyebrow questioning. "Your mom is _hot_!"

"Ya, thanks to the great plastic surgeons of Los Angeles." She said and both of them laughed.

"You know your fight reminds me of dad and Sam's fights. But Eve, admit it she loves you and she…"

"Don't say she's afraid and that stuff, because this is not the way she thinks." She cut him off. "Look, I … I know that I'm crazy and hard to deal with," he gave her _ya think_ look, she smiled and continued. "But she's my mom for god sakes, and not because I'm different than her means that she must change me, I love her she's my mom! But I just can't stand her. I'm not a model or girly girl type, and she can't understand that."

"Your mom was a model?"

"That's what caught you attention?" Dean nodded. "Yes, she was but she stopped when she got married" she saw the confused look on his face. "What? Can't models fall in love?"

"No, not like that I mean she married a hunter!"

"She married a handsome rich gentleman from a well known wealthy family, and for your information she never bought the hunting thing. She thought my dad was exaggerating when he told her and when she knew he wasn't, she kept herself out of the deal, and she never held a gun or saw a ghost. When she knew about Adam and that I was in danger she freaked out but as a skeptic she lived in denial, man, she wanted to call the FBI on him." She sighed heavily and shrugged. "Anyway it's over now or at least for now."

"So are we cool now?!"

"Mmm…only if you promised you'll skip the payback."

"Ha, ha now way…well there's only one way if you promised you won't do more pranks and stop picking on me."

"I'll stop my pranks if you admitted that you're jealous of me _Dean_."

"Jealous?! and why would I be jealous of you _Eve_?"

"You're afraid that I'll get closer to Sam and take your place" she said and Dean frowned.

"You said you'll stop reading minds!"

"HA, I knew it! First I didn't read your mind but it was very obvious." She paused. "Genius, you're his old brother and no one in the world can ever replace you. Even a hot sexy adorable girl like me"

"Still I'm not jealous." He pouted.

"Jealous and stubborn, and I won't stop my pranks and I'll pick on you, you're the perfect material jerk!" she growled.

"You're the jerk, jerk. And I'll keep my payback plans steady for you." He threatened and stood up half way to the room door.

"FINE!" she yelled.

"FINE!" he yelled back walking out of the room; she slammed the door behind him leaning against it smiling.

* * *

**Next time the boys will get to know something Eve tried so hard to hide, we know but they don't! Did you guess it??? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) **


	14. VIRGIN!

**Author's Note: Lucy Colt, You'reWrongI'm Right, Vanexys, merry merry: Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I'm so glad you liked the chapter :) and my Facebook buddies Martine and Yhainny thanks you girls for all the support. And I hope all of you will like the new chapter ;)**

**Another BIG thank you to my friend Jo 'imcrazyfordean' for helping me and editing the stories and for all support :D**

**P.S: I added pics for Eve's outfit go check it out ;)**

**Now Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The next morning Eve woke up around 10am, took a shower and headed down stairs in a pink tank top and white sweat pants her hair still damp. The boys were still asleep but Bobby was awake, Eve smelled fresh pancakes as she entered the kitchen finding Bobby there making them breakfast.

"Good morning Bobby," she smiled. "Any help?" she offered.

"No darlin, I got it," Eve sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ya very well, knowing that I don't have to drive around the country this morning made me sleep good." Bobby smiled.

"The boys still asleep?" she nodded. "I won't eat all that by myself! Okay Eve, please take care of the sausage and the eggs, I'll go get their asses down here." He said and went up stairs to wake up Sam and Dean.

"Hi Eve," Arial's voice startled Eve and was about to drop the dishes from her hands.

"Shit Arial!" he smiled wickedly. "What is that your payback or what? Cause it was lame!" she annoyingly said.

"You know, all my years as a guardian angel no one did to me what you did last night." he said taking a step closer to her.

"There's a first time for every thing." She paused, grinned. "I think I can make it up to you!" she stood in front of him, smiling seductively putting her hand around his neck.

"Do you think your games are going to work on me?" he said in a shaky low voice, her smile grew wider and she nodded getting closer to him, their faces were close. Eve made a sudden move, but instead of kissing him she whispered in his ear.

"Count it two _angel_!" pulling back she saw the confused look on his face. "Bring it on!"

"Challenge accepted!"

"Wow, I can barely tell you're an angel," she mocked. "_lame_!" she said shoving him a little and went to pour orange juice.

"Good mornin angel boy, are you here for the mornin smack?!" Bobby mocked walking in the kitchen; Arial said nothing glaring at Eve who chuckled.

"Bobby, I've finished the eggs, sausage and the orange juice. Any thing else?"

"No dear, the boys are awake; they'll be here in a minute."

"We're already here." Dean said. "Hey Arial, here for the morning sma…" but Eve's glare shaking her head no to him cut him off. He sat next to her at the table.

"Bobby said the same thing to him and he didn't do anything but with you…" Eve told Dean. Both of them laughed earning a death glare from Arial.

"Good morning." Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Mornin Sammy!" Eve, Bobby and Dean said at the same time. Sam sat next to Eve and Dean.

Bobby put the food in front of them and they started eating, but they were interrupted by the ring of Bobby's phone, he went to the living room to answer the phone. It took five minutes then he went back to the kitchen holding a file he put it on the table in front of the guys.

"Fine," he yelled in his phone. "I'll check it you sucker." He hung up the phone and threw it on the table.

"What the hell Bobby? Problems with the girlfriend?" Dean smirked.

"No you idijit, it's a case." Hearing the word _case_ Eve chocked on her food. Sam gave her a glass of water.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, she took a sip of water and nodded yes coughing.

"Are you ok girl?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Bobby, I'm fine."

"What's with that hunt?"

"I'm dying and you're eager about the case Dean?!" Eve hissed, Dean simply nodded and looked back at Bobby.

"It's a weird case, actually we don't even know if it's a case," Bobby said but they looked confused. "It's a vampires' case."

"Oh no!"

"Not again!" Sam and Dean whined. But Eve had a different thought.

"Awesome!" they looked at her eyebrows rose. "What? I've never saw a vampire before."

"And you should be grateful for that." Dean said.

"Believe me it's not pleasing." Sam stated and looked at Bobby. "What's the deal Bobby?"

"You guys heard of the vampire covens…" Bobby said but Eve cut him off.

"Like Anne Rice stories?" she asked eagerly. But they glared at her. "Sorry! Please continue Bobby."

"It's not real covens, it's a group of boys and girls who imitate vampires in every thing, the way they look and some of them drink real human blood, they do that for fun*." Bobby said.

"That's sick!" Dean said in disguise.

"Ya tell me about it."

"But Bobby, those guys are harmless so?" Sam asked.

"Some hunters think that there real blood suckers among those kids, they use that _club _as a cover, and also some disappearing happened there. We need someone to check out this place."

"Ok, I'm in!" Eve said.

"Really? You refused a simple salt and burn and you want this?" Dean asked, arms crossed, raised eyebrow. She nodded. "And why is that?"

"I never kicked a vampires' ass before. Maybe I'll meet my Cullen." She teased.

"You can't go Eve." Arial stated firmly.

"WHAT? Didn't you want me to hunt? I'm doing it already. So what the hell?" She snapped.

"I didn't say you can't go on hunts, I said you can't go this time."

"And why is that?" she pouted crossing her arms.

"There's a huge risk on your life being there."

"Arial, don't you think that her life is always at risk?!" Sam said.

"Exactly!" Eve agreed.

"It's different with vampires, they can control minds and…"

"And we can avoid that with charms." Sam interrupted Arial.

"Vampires prefer virgins' blood." He said that looking at Eve, her face went pale, and eyes grew wider, she couldn't believe he just said that.

"And what's that have to…" Dean said confused, but seeing where Arial was looking and the look on Eve's face, it hit him right in the face. "Oh my _GOD_! You're a VIRGIN!" he exclaimed.

The whole room was silent, eyes towards Eve. "Thanks Arial." She said and looked at Dean. "Yes I am Dean; you got a problem with that?" he was about to say something but Sam talked first.

"No we don't Eve," he said and gave a _shut up_ look at Dean. "But vampires can feel you and it's…"

"They can know? So what? I'm going." She stated, taking the case file from Bobby. "This is a freak show!" she said handing the file to Sam showing him the pictures of boys and girls dressing like vampires in movies.

"I'll go get my laptop we need to search a little about that." Sam said hurrying to his room to get the computer.

"Geek," Dean mumbled. Then he looked at Eve who was studying the case file, his eyes roamed her face watching every move.

"Dean," she called his name about to ask him something but she found him staring at her, she frowned. "I've got pictures if you want one Dean!"

"What? Oh… I was waiting for you to finish…." He was about to explain but she glared at him raising an eyebrow, he stopped his sentence.

"What is it Dean?" she asked. But he was saved, Sam entered the room.

"Thank god." Dean murmered to himself.

"What excatly are you searching for Sam?" Bobby asked.

"They've got a website Bobby." Eve informed.

"Vampires with websites that's new." Dean smirked.

"Here it is," Sam announced. "They've got nicknames and god! that's a real freak show!" he exclaimed.

"It says here that there's an open party gonna be held today to introuduce new members to the coven." Eve said. "I think it's a great chance and it's not that far if we hurried up we can get there by 8pm."

"We can't go inside such a place unless we got Adam Lambert with us!" Sam said.

"Adam Lambert? Dude you're weird!" Dean said watching the pictures on the site. "Dude that's so cool!" he said.

"And you say that Sam's weird." Eve sarcastically said, he made a face at her. "What's it gonna take to get inside?" she asked.

"We need to look like them." Sam said holding a picture from the file showing it to them.

"Ok, Sam will go with his boyfriend Lambert style, what about you?" Dean mocked, asking Eve.

"I'll go with Gaga's style." She smiled. "What about you Dean?"

"Come on! This," he pointed to himself, "this can get us anywhere." He said with a cocky smile, which didn't last much.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Few hours later; Sam and Dean got ready to leave, Sam wore black jeans, black tight t-shirt, black boots and black leather jacket. Dean almost had the same outfit except he was wearing AC/DC high voltage black T-shirt.

"Still," Arial said. "I'm not approving this but she knows how to get what she wants."

"Don't worry Arial, we'll protect her." Sam said.

"I've got no doubt of that Sam, but I'm afraid of her and what she might do. Be carful and don't let her out of your sight." Arial instructed both Sam and Dean.

"Come on dad," Dean mocked. "Don't worry we'll bring her bites free."

Arial was about to say something but the loud sound of Eve's heels made him stop and look to the stairs.

"Sorry for taking so long this dress is little tight." She said coming down the stairs. Seeing her swaying and swinging in the very short black strapless dress, strappy platform sandals, loose straight hair, smoky eyes and blood red lipstick; there was some serious staring.

"Don't worry about it, totally worth it!" Dean said licking his lips. Sam swallowed hard.

"This is getting awkward." She said and to their disappointment wore her leather coat. "So? Are we going or what?"

"Sure, let's go." Sam said nudging his brother to move.

"Eve," Arial called. "Don't do something stupid."

"I'll try, don't promise though." She smirked and walked outside the boys followed her.

* * *

*The idea of the vampire club thing, I got it from the show 'Castle' season 2 episode 6 'Vampire Weekend.' :) had to say that ;)

**Liked it? Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :) **


	15. Eat it Twilight!

**Author's Note:** **sam riggs, Vanexys, Lucy Colt, merry merry, You'reWrongI'mRight: Thanks for all the nice reviews glad you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this update :) also thanks to my friends at Facebook, Martine, Yhainny for all the support :D **

**And of course Jo'imcarazyfordean' thank you buddy ;)**

**P.S. I forgot to mention last time about something, to confirm that the star in chapter 9 was for the word 'virgin' ;P.**

**The quote I use this time is from an Egyptian book series and that I translated them myself, but has nothing else to do with it, I just quoted. **

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"...In those movies, the vampires always had an open mouths revealing their fangs, they wore black robes, they had a bale scary faces and all of them used to die of the sun light, crosses and the smell of garlic._

_Well, that was nice. But it's absolutely not true."_

_Ahmed Khalid Tewfik's 'Ma Waraa Al Tabiaa series' issue n.34 'Legend of the pales' p.7_

'''''''''

It was almost 9pm when Eve and the Winchesters arrived at their destination, the _vampires' club_. They parked the car near by.

"Guys," Eve called; both Sam and Dean looked at her. "With our outfits, you know, leather and the way you two look, we can start a band!" she said in a fake excited tone, mocking.

The boys looked at her narrowing their eyes.

"So funny. Ha ha." Sam made a face at her.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. "Are we gonna separate to…"

"Hell no!" Dean cut her off. "We won't let you out of our sight, you'll search with me and Sam will go by himself."

"I disagree," she protested. "I want to go with Sam." Both of them looked at her confused question all over their faces.

"And that's because?" Dean questioned.

"Because you're the ladies man, you'll do your thing, hooking up with girls and get info. Use some of the charm you always assume you've." She said.

"Fine," Dean said. "I'll go first and you go as a couple."

"Ok, we'll call if we found anything." Sam said. Dean nodded and got out of the car, followed by Eve and Sam.

"Got the charms and the guns Dean?" Eve asked. He nodded. "Sam?" he nodded too. "Ok good." She said taking off her coat revealing her gorgeous body in the tight black dress. She tossed the coat in the back seat.

Dean bit his bottom lip. "Sam, don't let her out of your sight!" he ordered, his eyes still locked on Eve's body.

"Ok dad, can we go now?" Sam mocked; he took Eve's hands heading to the club.

''''''''''

Inside now; Eve and Sam head to the bar while Dean went to search by himself.

For half an hour every thing was normal. Normal for bunch of weird boys and girls acting like vampires dressing like them the way they looked in movies, long black coats, leather, and fake fangs. They were dancing on weird music, drinking and some of them were making out, but it was _normal_ so far.

"Well, this is little disappointing." Eve huffed.

"What did you expect? Once we get here they'll start ripping heads off, splashing blood all over the place?" Sam smiled.

"Well ya," Eve nodded. "At least something more intense, so far it's like any Halloween party in a high school or a mall," she sounded disappointed. "Let's dance!" she suggested.

"Dance?" Sam exclaimed.

"Aha, we need to fit in the crowd and talk to people, we're suppose to be new so let's ask about stuff and act like those kids, come on." She said literary dragging him to dance with her.

They were dancing on strange twisted song none of them heard before but it was good to dance on. But in the middle of the dance Dean showed up weaving for them to join him at the bar.

"What? Did you find something?" Eve asked Dean, curious.

"I guess so, but I need help. Sam you should come with me." Dean said.

"But Eve will…" Sam protested, but he was interrupted.

"Sam, I'm not a kid I can take car of myself, go with Dean and I'll wait for you guys here at the bar." Eve said, Sam nodded and went with Dean.

Eve was by herself, she didn't want to admit it but she was little bit scared, among all the weird supernatural creatures she fought and saw before, it was her first time to be in the middle of a vampires' hunt, and after what Arial said, that vampires prefer virgins' blood and they can smell them too, she was really scared.

Eve was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the guy who got closer standing next to her.

"Hi," the handsome guy smiled, greeting Eve.

"Hi," she said.

"What a lovely girl like you doin here alone?" Eve smiled.

"Well taking a look, maybe I'll join the coven I'm a pretty big fan of fangs." She smirked.

He eyed her up and down. "You don't look like 'twilight' kinda girl." He said. She laughed.

"Well I'm not, I don't like nice vampires, I'm more of a 'interview with a vampire' kinda girl and not Louis' fan either. I'm a Lestat girl" She smirked.

"Well my type of girl." He smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Matt." He said extending his hand.

"Ella." She smiled-dropping the first name got in her mind-shaking his hand, when he touched her hand Eve noticed his eyes sparkling with a lustful shine she didn't it.

"So, are you here by your own?" Matt asked.

"Well, no. I'm here with some friends."

"I've to say you're prettiest girl I saw tonight. Your friends must be crazy to leave you here by yourself." He said, his piercing blue eyes roaming her body up and down freaking her out, it was the look of a hunter who just found a prey.

"Thanks," she said. "They're taking a look, that's all." Wishing for any of the boys to show up.

Suddenly Eve felt an arm wrapping around her waist, she snapped turning around, and she saw Dean. Sighing in relief, _thank god_ she thought.

"Matt, this is James he's my…"

"Her boyfriend." Dean interrupted her introducing himself to Matt.

Eve clung closer to Dean, he felt her and his hand gripped harder on her hip pulling her closer against him. Dean didn't like the way Matt was looking at Eve. A moment of silence passed but Matt broke it.

"So, nice to meet you Ella," he said smiling at her. "James." He walked away from them and went to talk with a boy and a girl near by his eyes still on Eve.

"Is he still looking?" Dean asked Eve.

"Ya, thank god you cam…" but she couldn't finish her sentence as Dean forced an eager kiss to her lips. Eve was shocked.

Pulling back, Dean looked at her surprised expressions but he didn't hesitate for a second pressing another kiss to her lips, a passionate lingering kiss, and this time Eve kissed him back. The kiss could've last forever but they needed to breathe, both of them pulled back gasping for air.

Their faces still close, still looking in each other's eyes. And once Eve's breathe got back to normal, she put her hand on Dean's neck leaning it closer to her, she crushed his lips under hers for another passionate, smoldering and longer kiss.

"Ahem." Sam coughed making Eve and Dean to break their kiss.

"Nice timing Sam." Dean annoyingly said. Sam shrugged.

"What ever man, I went to look where you told me…"

"I don't even know where you went so please fill me in." Eve asked and gave Dean a tissue to wipe the her red lipstick off his lips.

Sam looked at them suspiciously, "Dean saw a room where the old members took new members, both of us tried to get in there but we couldn't, you've to be chosen by an old member."

"And you think this is where…"

"Yes, after what happened and them refusing us to get in we're sure this is where the vampires are." Sam said.

"We just met one of them." Dean informed his brother.

"A vampire?" Dean nodded.

"He tried to talk to Eve. He's the one with the red leather jacket over there." Dean pointed to Matt.

"Are you guys sure he's one of them?" Sam asked.

"Hell ya. Sam, he was gonna eat me with his eyes, he scared the hell outta me." Eve said her arms still around Dean's waist.

"Well… I know you won't like this idea but… Eve you've to talk to him." Sam said; Eve was surprised. "We failed getting in that room, but if you got in…"

"I'll take a look and if there's any weird thing I'll call you." She continued. He nodded.

"No way!" Dean said firmly. Both of them looked at him wondering why he snapped like this. "She can't go there by herself it's too risky."

"Dean, I've to. We're here to kick the blood suckers' asses. Saving people is always risky. Sam's right I'll go talk to Matt." Eve told Dean.

"Eve, you won't." his hands around her waist holding her still, she couldn't move. "Bobby said we need to take a look not to fight, we'll call him and ask for backup or even for other hunters to finish this we don't know how many of them in there we can't …"

"First let go of me." She ordered. "Second, I'll use myself as bait and they won't resist my blood, probably all of them will be at the room with me. Sam will activate the fire alarm forcing all the boys and girls to get out."

"I won't leave you alone in a room full of vampires." Dean told her, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Dean, we've to." Sam said. "But how you gonna get yourself out if that room." He asked Eve.

"I'll use my powers, I'll set a shield to prevent them from escaping then I'll torch the whole place. The _most_ important thing is you two to stay away from that room." She said. Dean wasn't so happy with the arrangement.

"No, no we'll leave now." He demanded.

"No Dean, we won't but if you want to leave, leave. I'm staying and I'll kill…" Sam said but he was cut off by Dean.

"We don't have to listen to you Sam we…."

"SHUT UP!" Eve snapped at both of them. "Shut up you two, first of all Dean, talk about yourself I'm staying. Second Sam, we can't work without Dean he has to stay, we work as a team damn it."

"Fine," Sam muttered under his breath.

"And you?" she asked Dean.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Okay, I'll go now talk to that sucker. I won't die or become a vampire today, so stick with the freakin plan or I swear I'll hunt your sorry sexy asses myself. Am I clear?" Eve threatened; they nodded with a light smile.

Eve left the boys to do their parts of the plan while she went to talk to Matt the vampire. She found him talking to the same guys he was talking to before, she smiled at him and waved, Matt excused his friends and walked towards Eve.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Matt asked smiling.

"Don't worry about him," she smiled seductively and leaned to whisper in Matt's ear. "I want you to show me around." Then she pulled away. "That's if you want."

He put a hand on the small of her back pulling her against him; he leant down to whisper in her ear. "It's a pleasure; I'll show you the place like no other person will."

"That would be great." Eve wanted to run, scream or even poke him with a stick, but she forced a smile and walked with the vampire praying for the plan to work.

'''''''''''''''

"It's been almost 20 minutes," Dean said. "I think it's enough, I'll go activate…"

"NO, not yet," Sam interrupted. "We're not sure yet. I think…"

"Sam, the last thing I care about now is what you think. Eve's in danger and…" Dean said but he was cut off by his brother.

"Don't pretend to care Dean. You know, you should leave, we don't need you. I can do this by myself." Sam said.

"You know Sam that you can't do it by _yourself_, so stop pretending that you can." Dean said and left Sam in the club, he went to activate the alarm ignoring his brother's instructions.

They weren't acting like a team, and it was the wrong time to start arguing. The boys are not over what happened in the last few months and it's coming out now, in the middle of a hunt and a girl's life depending on them.

'''''''''''''

"And this is the last room," Matt said to Eve after showing her around the place-coven-and that was the last room. He leaned against the room's red huge door.

"Mmm, sounds interesting aren't you gonna show me what's in there?" Eve asked.

"Depends on how much you wanna see it." He said grinning. Eve leaned closer to him wrapping her arms around his cold neck.

"I want it so bad." She whispered in a sexy tone.

He pulled her roughly against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Eve wanted to cry but she controlled herself with all what's left of her will.

"Ella, if you want to go in there you must take an oath," he said, Eve rose an eyebrow questioning. "You must say you want to be in there not that someone asked you of forced you. That's essential."

"Why?"

"Because it must be with your own free will." Matt answered.

Eve's face went pale, her stomach dropped. That guy was asking her to surrender herself to a vampire _with her own free will_, and that was the only way to get in that room.

"So? What's your call Ella?" Matt asked Eve, and waited for her final answer.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. Let me know what you guys think, show me some love :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Beautiful Maiden

**Author's Note: Lucy Colt, Vanexys, and sam riggs: thank you all for the reviews. **

**And Vanxeys, I'm a Lestat girl too ;) he is HOT ;) **

**Sam riggs, glad you though Sam/Dean fight was cool and you will get to see more of it now ;) **

**Lucy Colt, thanks for saying the story is great, you're great ;D and Arial will be back don't worry ;) I can't resist asking you, is Lilian Colt your sister? Just wondering ;D**

**Another thank you to my friend Martine for all the support, thanks hunn . And my friend Jo 'imcrazyfor dean' for helping me editing the story.**

**One more thing, I want to wish a happy graduation to my awesome friend Jo 'imcrazyfordean' have an awesome day girl! ;D**

**Now Enjoy! **

* * *

"Okay. I want to go in there." Eve said. "With my own free will." She finished.

Matt's smile grew wider. "Good girl, now we can get in." he said opening the room's door letting Eve inside the large room.

''''''''''''''''''"

Sam was on his way to where Eve was to make sure she was ok, but at the time he arrived, there was two big men standing in the hallway which was leading to the room.

"Sorry but I need to get inside my friend is in there." Sam said to the guards.

"Sorry sir, you can't get in there. It's a private area." One of the guards said in a deep voice.

"I need to get to my friend, she's in there and we need to go." Sam snapped, freaking out.

"If she's in there she must have chose to be. With her own free will. Till it's over she won't get out." The guard said and Sam's face went pale.

''''''''''''''''''"

Dean was so angry at his brother giving him directions like that, in fact he was angry at his brother himself and he didn't want to deal or listen to him. The only thing that mattered was finding Eve and kill those blood suckers.

Dean went to the fire alarm and he activated it making every one in the party snap and hurry toward the doors. Seeing the people rushing to get out of the club, Dean walked to where Eve was.

''''''''''''''''''"

Eve gasped when she entered the room, but she wasn't gasping of excitement, it was a gasp of fear.

"Do you like it Ella?" Matt asked, closing the door pushing Eve inside.

The room was very big, it wasn't a room it was a hall. Red lights, large beds, coffins and about 30 vampires.

"Welcome," Matt took Eve's hands. "Welcome to our nest. Here, meet my brothers and sisters." He said in a dramatic way, while the other vampires where making a circle around them.

''''''''''''''''''"

Sam was trying to pass the large guards to get to Eve but he couldn't, when he thought it was a road block he heard the fire alarm. Sam tried to push the two guards and pass them but he couldn't. The first guard grabbed Sam from his neck with his big hands throwing him away; Sam hit the floor so hard he felt his head spinning.

"Hey!" Dean yelled arriving where his brother was. "No one hits my brother like that and gets away with it!" He growled and he hit one of the guards.

Sam stood up from the floor, headache killing him. He saw Dean fighting with the guard and the other guard was about to get involved. Sam knew his brother wasn't gonna make it with two guys like those.

Although Sam was angry and mad at his brother, he walked toward the second guard hitting him starting another fight.

''''''''''''''''''"

"So? Do you want to be one of us Ella?" Matt asked, but Eve didn't answer, her eyes widened watching the vampires' circle tightening around her, she tried to break the circle but two female vampires held her still. "Well, you're already here so why bother with talking." He said closing his eyes, but suddenly it shot wide open, darker and bloody red veins appeared around them.

Opening his mouth, Matt attacked Eve dipping his fangs in her chest-right over the heart, forcing her to let out a loud scream of pain.

But suddenly the room's door burst open, distracting the vampires making them look at the door.

"Let her go, NOW!" Dean demanded pointing his gun to Matt.

"Force me." Matt said turning around to face Dean and Sam.

"You asked for it." Dean said and shot Matt in the heart. "By the way its wooden bullets soaked in dead man's blood."

Matt's eyes widened and he dropped on the floor, while the other vampires held on Eve not letting her go, some of them where about to attack the boys, but a second before any of them could move they heard a firm female voice.

"STOP, no one moves." A red haired gorgeous woman ordered.

"They shot Matthew and…" one of the female vampires started but she got cut off by the red haired lady.

"And no one talks too." She ordered firmly cutting the female vampire off.

"Let her go." Sam demanded.

"Well, it's not your call. This is my nest and my call _Sam_." The red haired vampire said causing Eve, Sam and Dean's eyes to wide with shock. "I know who you are since you got in here, hundreds of years of experience, I can smell the blood of a virgin miles away, not to mention the famous Winchesters; you can't fool me." She said walking toward Eve.

The red haired vampire-obviously the queen-stood in front of Eve, lent to smell Eve's neck, leaning closer she licked some of the blood on Eve's chest-which was caused by Matt's bite. Licking Eve's blood the vampire closed her eyes with enjoyment and she was about to suck more blood.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Dean demanded angrily pointing the gun to the red haired vampire.

"Or what?" she turned to look at him. "You'll shot me? I'm faster than you; I'll rip your head off before your hand touches the trigger." She said, turning back to Eve. "When they told me you were here I didn't believe how stupid you are _Eve_ …I smelled a virgin but I wouldn't dream of it…you?"

"Who are you? And how…" Eve started but couldn't finish her question as the vampire held a finger to her lips stopping her from talking.

"Oh sorry, how rude I'm," she said with a fake nice tone. "I'm Lilu, Lilitu, Lamashtu, and Lamia. Well I have many names, you can call me what ever name you want. I'm Lucifer's maiden and the mother and queen of all the vampires on earth." She said proudly in a dramatic theatrical way. "And the queen of his son." she added flashing Eve a pure gaze of hatred.

"You…you…" Eve started but she couldn't finish her sentence from shock, Lilitu laughed brushing Eve's cheeks with her fingers tips, looking at Eve with her blue cold eyes with hatred.

"Don't worry I won't kill you, at least for now. Not before my master regains his powers from you, then I promise I'll rip your beautiful neck off myself." She said touching Eve neck. "Let her go." Lilitu ordered the vampires to release Eve.

Letting her go, Eve ran to the boys, Dean took her in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Lilitu said. "What do think Adam will do when he knows that you've feelin…"

"Shut up you bitch!" Eve said. "I'll kill you". Lilitu's laughs blared across the room.

"Even if you tried you won't be able to, I lived for over a thousand year. Double your powers then triple it then come back to fight me." She said. "I'll make you a deal, I'll let you kill them," she pointed at the other vampires in the room. "While I go." She said and suddenly vanished in red smoke her giggles still heard in the room.

The vampires started to move with the intention of attacking Eve and the boys.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed taking a step back still holding Eve.

"Don't' worry." She said reassuring him. She extended her hands chanting Latin, "stay back." She ordered the boys.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'll burn those fuckers, I've already sat the shield they can't cross it." She answered, and then she yelled the word _fire_ in Latin making all the vampires scream, Eve said a spell and sat the room in fire. "We have to get the hell out of this place or we will be living in hell in seconds."

The three of them hurried to get out of the club, once they got out the whole place burst in flames, hearing the loud screams of the vampires and the sound of the building cracking, and hearing the sirens of the police cars made them run faster but Eve's heels wasn't helping and one of the heels broke.

"Shit!" she cursed trying to keep herself in balance and take off the shoe.

"There's no time for that." Dean said and practically lifted her off the ground; they ran as fast as they possibly can.

Reaching the car Dean got into the driver's seat starting the engine even before Sam and Eve got in the car, once they got in, he drove the car like crazy taking them as far as he could away from that place. And for twenty minutes there was no sound except the sound of their heavy breathes, till Eve broke the silence.

"Dean, stop." She yelled at him, he looked at her in the rare view, amazed. "STOP!" she screamed making him to jerk with the car stopping it on the side of the empty road.

Eve opened the car door and ran out of it; she dropped on the ground on her hands and knees throwing up. Both of the boys got out of the car to check on her.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked kneeling down next to her. She looked at him panic in her blurry eyes.

"Of course she's not ok Sam." Dean said angrily to his brother shoving him out of his way to take a look at Eve.

"Don't touch me you bastard, if it weren't for you she'd have been fine." Sam said and shoved his brother back, making Dean snap and punch Sam in the face.

"No you asshole, you mean if it wasn't for me both of you would've been dead by now." Dean snapped at his brother.

"Well done _Dean_, give all the credit to yourself; it won't be the first time anyway."

"Well maybe because I'm the one who does everything all the time." Dean said and threw the first punch; he punched Sam in the face, and Sam punched back.

The brothers got into a huge fight; they were hitting and punching each other with anger. Sam was furious hitting his brother with all of his powers even one of his punches was so hard making Dean lose his balance and hit the ground. Dean got mad, standing up he ran in rage to hit Sam.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Eve growled, snapping hysterically, angry and tired. Both of them stopped and looked at her sudden burst.

Eve stood up extending her hands, she pinned both Sam and Dean to the car with her powers, anger all over her face.

"Eve what…."

"You talked enough Dean." she hissed.

"Eve…we can't…can't breathe," Sam hardly said. Eve loosened her invisible grip on them, releasing them.

Both of them dropped on the ground catching their breathe.

"I can't believe you, none of you," Eve yelled hysterically walking back and forth, angry. "You…and you…aaahh…I can't believe it…BASTARDS!" she cursed both of them and kicked Sam in his leg.

"Calm do…" Sam started but she cut him off.

"Don't calm me down you moron!" She yelled kicking him again.

Dean stood up from the ground; he thought if he could hold her maybe she'll calm down.

"Eve, just calm down. Ok?" he said and tried to touch her shoulder, but she took a step back and shoved him.

"Touch me and lose an arm." She warned, yelling. "We almost died, died. And why was that? Huh? Because you two are idiots, you're not over your issues, you got in war, the freakin apocalypse, and even before that. Hell, way before that. Setting Lucifer free, being trapped in a middle of war, and used as vessels. You know, all that I get, but you two are over, you… have…been…saved. Back from a coma and even death, but being stubborn assholes, you didn't even think talking about it keeping your rage and anger at each other boiling inside and you almost got us killed. Sam, you don't want him to boss you around, and you Dean, refused a simple order leaving me alone in a room full of blood fucking suckers to eat me alive. That's why I didn't want your help in the first place, you have issues, you Sam, don't think you deserve to be saved and you Dean, don't give a crap. I'm done; I'm totally done with you two, I'm leaving and I'll make Arial make you forget that I ever existed." She stopped talking glaring daggers at Sam and Dean. "ARIAL!" She yelled calling for her guardian angel.

Arial showed up, shocked at the way Eve looked, messy hair, dirt on her dress with one broken heel shoe, bloody chest and her eye makeup milted all over her face from tears. Arial ran to catch her glaring at the silent brothers.

"You guys, I'll deal with later." He informed them, firmly.

"Get me the fuck out of here, NOW." Eve demanded, Arial nodded holding her and both of them vanished in thin air.

* * *

**P.S: I added pics for Lilitu on my profile, check it out.**

**Cliffy huh ;P hope you like it and don't make me beg for reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review! Here I did it ;) so PLEASE REVIEW! **


	17. When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note: **

**Vanexys, April3604, You'reWrongI'mRIght, sam riggs, merry merry, crossedcherry, Lilian Colt, Lucy Colt, amy marie 45: thanks for all the awesome reviews, glad you like the last chapter and the new character and all :D love you all and thanks for all the support ;D and thanks for everyone alerted, favorite me or the story ;D**

**And of course a big thank you to my girls, Jo, Martine and Libby. Glad to have to you girls, love you ;)**

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break,_

_If it keeps on rainin', levee's goin' to break,_

_When The Levee Breaks I'll have no place to stay._

_Led Zeppelin's 'When the Levee Breaks'_

**...**

When Arial and Eve vanished, a long moment of silence passed, it was quiet except for the sound of the wind.

"That was…" Sam started breaking the silence but he didn't finish his sentence not finding the right words to describe what happened.

"Yeah," Dean agreed still looking at the spot where Eve was standing minutes ago.

"Eve got hysterical and she was really mad, seeing the cool her…I didn't see that coming." Sam said.

"She was about to die and you heard what the red haired bitch said, I don't blame Eve." Dean paused. "And I think she was right about every thing she said." He said and looked to his brother. Sam nodded solemnly.

**...**

Bobby was sitting in his living room reading a book about the history of vampires when he felt a gust of air announcing the arrival of an angel, it was Arial holding Eve in his arms, the moment Bobby's sight fell on Eve his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" he asked rushing towards Eve, taking her in his arms placing her on the couch.

Neither Eve nor the angel answered Bobby's question. He was worried and he wanted to know what happened but seeing the look on Eve's eyes forced him to wait till she was ready to talk, it was a look of sadness, fear and anger.

"Are you ok now?" Arial asked and Eve looked at him with a confused look. "I have to go take care of important things." He said about to vanish.

"Arial, wait," She whispered. "Don't… don't hurt them, just don't do anything, please."

"But they…"

"Please Arial, please." She pleaded. "Just go now but please…"

Arial didn't say anything, gazing at Eve.

"Bobby," he called. "Take care of her." Bobby nodded. Arial looked one more time at Eve then he vanished.

Bobby took a seat next to Eve on the couch; she looked at him tears pouring silently from her eyes, Bobby put an arm around Eve's shoulders pulling her closer to him, she resisted at first but she finally leaned closer to him, she rested her head against his chest, and sopped.

**...**

Sam and Dean were still sitting on the ground leaning against the impala, faces down, silent.

Feeling a gust of wind both of them raised their heads, they saw Castiel and he looked angry.

"Please don't say anything." Dean asked, knowing what Castiel might say.

"Arial was going to smite me Dean, he's extremely angry." Castiel said. "Look Dean, Sam, I'm not here to lecture you, but you should work out things between the two of you. And if you can't take this life anymore, the only thing you need to do is to ask and I'll take you out of it." He paused. "I think you should know that Eve said she's going to leave and probably she's leaving tomorrow." Castiel dropped the bomb on the boys, vanishing before they could ask him any questions.

**...**

"Sweetie," Bobby called; Eve looked at him with her blurry eyes. "What happened? And where are the boys?"

Eve lifted her head from Bobby's chest resting her back against the couch, wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, sniffing.

She started talking, telling Bobby what happened since they got to the club till the huge fight between Sam and Dean.

"…then I called Arial to take me and I left them there sitting by the car." She finished.

Bobby was silent, guilt all over his face.

"Eve, I'm so sorry, if I knew it was a trap I wouldn't have sent you there." He said.

"I know Bobby, but it wasn't a trap it was my bad luck." She said.

"Those idjits, I'll kick their asses." Bobby said angrily.

"I think I already did." Eve said. "I just…couldn't take it Bobby. I couldn't see them fight like that, they were so angry and if I didn't stop them they might've killed each other. I just couldn't see them like that."

"They're not over the whole apocalypse, not yet. Don't worry hunny, they will. They always do." He said assuring her.

"I don't know about that Bobby. It was too much and now they're back on the road fighting demons and …" she paused, chocking on her tears. "I dragged them into this. I knew they weren't ready but Arial and them…they insisted on coming. I asked them not to but…I couldn't."

"Eve, they wanted to help you like you helped them and I'm telling you they'll get over this, it won't be their first or last fight. Siblings always fight, hell, Sam and Dean can't live without fights." He said trying to comfort her.

"No, it wasn't like that." She shook her head. "Bobby, I'm afraid they might lose each other."

**...**

"Do you think she's gonna leave?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother, confused. They had a huge fight with vampires, each other and Eve. Sam didn't know what to answer.

"I don't know Dean." Sam shrugged.

"I mean if she left that'd be..." Dean started but he cut off his sentence seeing the way Sam was looking at him. "What?"

"Don't you think Eve's leaving is the last thing we should talk about?" Sam said. "We just met a demonic vampire-the queen of all of them, had a huge fight and we almost killed each other. And now an _angel_ is mad at us so Dean, what the hell?"

"You're asking now what the hell? Huh Sam?" Dean snapped standing up. "I waited for you to talk all that time, but you did what? ...Ah!... Nothing!"

"And why didn't you talk Dean? Is it too hard for you to start a conversation or what?" Sam asked calmly, little bit sarcastic. He was still sitting on the ground.

"Yes Sam, it's hard. And you know why? Because you're the one who used to start such a talk." Sam was silent.

"Well…I had nothing to say…so…" Sam said, shrugged.

"Had nothing to say? The freaken apocalypse, Lucifer, and your death. And now you're telling me you have nothing to say! Well I do Sam." Dean said angrily.

"Calm down Dean and think about it, you know I'm right." Dean looked confused but he sat next to his brother on the ground. "Admit it man, it's over, we only needed to blow off some steam. I mean that's what we do."

"No Sam, this time is different and you know that." Sam didn't get what his brother meant.

"What do you mean?" he huffed.

"I mean this time we have to deal to take this seriously or," Dean paused."Or we might lose ... lose each other."

**...**

"No way in hell that would happen Eve." Bobby said in a confident tone.

"Don't be so sure Bobby." Eve said, pausing thinking. "I thought that too one day, I thought my brother and I can never be separated but…it happened. I know how hard it is to lose a brother, hate him and never trust him again. I hate to see that happening again Bobby, I hate it to see this happening to Sam and Dean. Especially if I'm involved, a big part of this is my fault, and for that I think I should leave."

"But, girl, you can't handle this on your own, you need the boys' help!"

"But I also can't deal with that Bobby, I just can't. I have to leave. I'm only asking you to let me stay for the night and early in the morning I'll go, ok?"

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want." He paused. "Eve, I know what happened-whatever it was-with your brother must've been hard but I'm sure Sam and Dean won't get to that, I know those boys, I raised them." She looked at him with a skeptic look in her eyes.

"Anyway, I'll go take a shower to clean this mess. Damn, I loved that dress." Eve said. "But what I hate even more that those blood suckers bit me on my breast; I thought the only do necks but…Yuk." Bobby smiled.

"Come on let's clean you up."

"No, its ok I can do it myself."

"And how you clean a vampire bite wound?" he asked testing her.

"Are you serious? I'm a hunter!" but he crossed his arms waiting for her to answer his question. "Fine, I wash the bite with holy water, salt and silver nitrates. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, go clean yourself up and I'll make the cleanser for you."

"Ok, thanks Bobby." Eve said heading upstairs.

**...**

"Lose each other? That's off man," Sam said. "We can't lose each other, we're _brothers_!"

"Yeah, you're right, that one really went off." Dean agreed.

"But I know what you mean; we need to clear our minds of all of what happened…and let go." Sam said.

"Hate to say that, but you're right." Dean said, smirked and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I forgive you Sam." Sam looked confused at his brother, and then both of them burst out in laughs.

"Real mature Dean. Can't you handle a serious moment?" Sam said still laughing.

"Come on! You know your chick flake moments aren't suitable for me, I'm not like you Samantha." Sam hit his brother.

"Mentioning chicks, how we're gonna handle Eve?" hearing Eve's name, Dean cut off his laughs.

"We…I don't know, she was pretty mad." He said, paused thinking. "Do you think she's gonna leave like leave, for real?" Dean asked, _again_.

Sam looked suspiciously at his brother, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"You've got a thing for Eve huh?" Sam asked. "I have to admit it she's nice, crazy but nice and I like her." Playing dump Dean looked the other way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Reeeally?" Sam said smiling smugly. "And I assume you don't know about that _kiss_ you two shared tonight at the club too?"

"That's it? The kiss? Dude, I just kissed her to keep that crazy vampire…" Dean said but he was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah right! And I should buy that? Dude, you kissed her twice, two _long_ kisses, it was a make out session."

"And she kissed me back peeping Tom!" Dean said.

"Peeping what? Dean, the whole place was watching, hell, they were waiting for you to make your next move. You know, they were waiting for you to take her on the floor or something, that's why I came and stopped you." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Superman, make sure you don't do it again. And not because I kissed her means that I looove her bitch!"

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "We need to go now if you want to catch your girlfriend before she leaves, jerk!" He teased smiling.

"Shut up Sam! She's not my girlfriend and stop acting like a third grader." Dean said, annoyed.

"Sorry Dean," Sam said with a fake sincere tone. "I know she's totally out of your league." He teased again.

Dean glared at him, stood up and got in the car.

"You better get your butt in the car or you'll walk the whole way to Bobby's." he said.

"Shouldn't we look for Eve?" Sam asked confused.

"She's at Bobby's house." Dean said, but seeing the confused look on his brother's face. "He texted me and she's there." He explained. "Come on; get your ass in the car!"

* * *

**So, was it good? Hope so,,,lol,,, let me know what you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	18. Meltdown

**Author's Note: **

**Vanexys, sam riggs, Lucy Colt, You'reWrongI'mRight, Lilian Colt: BIG thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter, hope you will love that one too, more drama ;) love you all.**

_**Jo 'imcrazyfordean'**_**, thanks for all the help, support and editing the story, love you :D **_**Martine**_**, thanks for all you awesome support, love you. **_**Libby**_**, you know I love you girl and glad to have you. **_**Yhainny**_**, you're awesome and thanks for the support ;)**

_**Announcement**_**: As I will start my college final exams next week and it will last for 2 weeks, so for those assbutt weeks,,,lol,,, I wont be able to post the new chapters of the story, but as soon as I get done with my stupid exams I will post ch19, so please guys wish me luck and I'm so sorry but its exams :S, hope you all okay with that ;D love you all.**

_**P.S**_**: I used Kelly Clarkson's Irvine in this chapter, so I highly recommend you guys to hear it before reading it, why? Start reading and you will know ;P**

**Now Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Eve climbed into the shower, closing her eyes letting the hot water wash over her body. The water washed the dirt, the blood even makeup but the only thing the water couldn't erase was the horrible feelings she had. Tears now were streaming down her face announcing her meltdown.

Vulnerable, violated, angry, guilty and disguised, and disguise was the overwhelming feeling.

She hated herself, hated her thoughts, and hated what she felt. For the second time she was going to let go. When the vampires held her still and one of them was nipping her body, sucking the life out of it. For a second, only _one_ second she wished to die, she wished for him to kill her to end her miserable life. The only thing that brought her back and gave her strength back was seeing them, the only two men she can trust and count on, Sam and Dean.

She put their lives in danger and felt all the hell's guilt. She's in constant danger and the boys already had their fare share, dragging them back into this was all her fault. If anything happened to them because of her, she was never going to forgive herself.

Angry, angry seeing the relationship between the brothers reach that ugly path, the same path her relationship with her brother went through one and never been the same ever again. She saw that once and she can't see it again. The brothers' relationship is the only thing keeping her together, still believing in love and family. And what she only hoped for was seeing them back like normal again even if the cost was her out of their lives.

Her mind, her body, and her soul were violated. The heavy shades of fear on her soul and what she felt when she was at the nest. The filthy lustful eyes of that vampire burning her skin, and his fangs in her body, her _own_ body, it was like…like rape. Being so close, feeling his lips on her body, his tight rough hands around her. A horrible feeling she never felt before…panic. And she was paralyzed with that animalistic feeling, paralyzed and vulnerable, not able to defend her self.

And that bitch Lilitu, Eve felt her dark presence inside her mind, inside her heart, tearing up her soul, getting to the bottom of her mind, seeing her fears, her hopes and her secrets, her invisible hatful, dark and evil grasp chocking her soul. Once again she wasn't able to defend her self.

Eve knew that her mission was hard, no, hard was an underestimated, it was impossible. She also knew that going through this on her own was impossible too. Facing the most evil creature on earth without her friends, without her family, and without her love; she knew she'll never survive but…but she had made her decision, for the sake of the people she loves, she must leave.

**...**

Bobby was in the kitchen making the cleanser for Eve, when he felt a gust of air announcing the presence of an angel, it was Casitel.

"She can't leave." He retorted.

"I know that Castiel," Bobby said, turning around to face the angel. "At least not before talking to the boys."

"No, she must stay," Casiel paused. "I shouldn't say that but…she won't survive without them, neither will they. The three of them meant to meet. It's their destiny."

"Can't they chose for once, you know, for a change maybe." Bobby sarcastically said.

"They can. We're not forcing them or setting them up, it's for the best." Castiel sighed heavily. "There are reasons for them to meet, reasons I can't tell you about, but I can tell you the most important one. The developing relationship between the three of them will heal their wounds, internal ones. Eve's wrecked, hopeless and desperate just like Sam and Dean, the three of them need to find peace and love. They're much alike; they almost had the same catastrophes, losing family, loved ones, losing their lives. We're only giving them the chance...for redemption. So please Mr. Singer, help us."

Bobby listened to Castiel talk and he knew that every single word the angel said was true. He only spent two days with Eve but being a good reader of peoples' characters, he saw that look in her eyes, the same look he saw in Sam and Dean's eyes. He saw what's beyond the sarcasm and the tough act. She was lost, broken hearted, a scared girl who needed someone to trust and a shoulder to cry on.

"You're right; I saw the way the boys act when she's around and the way Dean looks at her too." Bobby paused. "And I think I know what to do." He said. Castiel nodded in approval.

"Sam and Dean will be here in the morning, do you think you'll be able to keep her till they arrive?" the angel questioned.

"Yes Cas, because I'll make her stay," Bobby smiled. "I'll lock her in her room till the boys arrive. Just make sure the other angel won't….,"

"I won't break her out, I want this for her as mush as Castiel." Arial cut off Bobby popping up from nowhere.

"Fine, since we're all on the same page here, I'll do my part." Bobby said holding the cleanser bowl heading upstairs to Eve's room.

**...**

Eve got out from the shower, wrapped a towel around her body she went to get her pajamas from her duffle, she was very tired and she only wanted to lie down and sleep.

She was half dressed when she heard the knocks on the door.

"Eve, open up I got the cleanser." Bobby said through the door.

"Fine Bobby, just wait a sec." she said and wrapped the towel around her naked chest.

She opened the door letting him in.

"Are you ok now hunny?" she nodded.

"Thanks Bobby for taking care of me, and I'm sorry for...,"

"Shut up girl!" he cut her off. "You're always welcomed here." She smiled faintly. "Come on, let's clean that wound."

"Umm...I think I can handle this. I'm sorry but I ... I just can't ... don't want anyone to...," Eve didn't want to upset Bobby, but she couldn't stand any ones' touch on her right now even if it's Bobby.

"Don't apologize dear, I understand. Just clean that wound good, and go get some rest you defiantly can use it." Bobby said giving Eve the cleanser and bandages, smiled and left the room.

Once he got out of the room Bobby locked the door from the outside. Eve snapped knowing he did that to keep her from leaving.

"BOBBY! Open the hell up." she yelled knocking hard on the door.

"Sorry Eve, but I can't. You can't leave, the boys will be here tomorrow morning and you gotta talk to them maybe then I'll let you go." He told her from the other side of the door.

"I'll get out. I'll call Arial to get me out." Eve growled.

"Nope, 'cause he's here with me and he wants you to stay." Bobby said.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Way." Arial simply said.

"I'm gonna kick the crap outta you son of a...,"

"Get out first then threat." Arial teased cutting her off.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "I thought you were angry at Sam and Dean!"

"I am." he confirmed. "Still, you can't leave."

"Eve," Castiel called. "You need to get rest now and we'll talk in the morning." He said firmly to end the fight.

"SCREW YOU!" she cursed angrily, kicking the door.

Hearing their footsteps, she knew they went down stairs; Eve sighed heavily and sat on her bed.

"If I wasn't tired I'd have kicked their asses." She muttered talking to herself.

She unwrapped the towel to clean her wound, it took her about ten minutes to get done, then she put a bandage on the teeth marks on her left breast feeling it stings a little. She was too tired to even think of what she was supposed to do, so she put her cami on and stretched on her back on the bed. Few seconds later, she was out.

**...**

The next morning; Sam and Dean arrived around 8am and Bobby was waiting for them.

The boys entered the living room, they saw Bobby sitting on the couch and they knew what was coming.

"Bobby, before you say anything you need to...," Sam started defending himself and his brother but Bobby cut him off.

"Shut up idjit!" he growled. "You two really screwed up. The girl was a mess last night, she thought you two gonna kill each other and she wanted to leave...,"

At this point Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Tell me she didn't."

"Of course she didn't, not before ripping your head off." Bobby said. "I locked her in her room, I checked on her but she didn't answer me."

"You locked her in?"

"In her room? Like she can't get out?" Sam and Dean asked. Bobby nodded.

"Damn, she's really gonna rip my head off." Dean said.

"If she didn't ... I will." Bobby said. Sam chuckled but Bobby gave him a warning glare shutting him up.

"Should we go to her now?" Sam asked.

"No, she might be still asleep she was beaten up last night. You go take a shower and maybe some sleep."

"Ok." the boys nodded and went upstairs to get some rest.

**...**

Late afternoon; Sam woke up while Dean was still asleep, so he woke up his brother.

"Dean, wake up its 4pm." Sam shook his brother's shoulder; Dean mumbled something and covered his head with a pillow.

But after ten minutes of unstoppable annoying attempts from Sam, Dean finally woke up.

"Damn you Sam, you're such a bitch." Dean got out of his bed mumbling.

"Rise and shine jerk." Sam mocked; Dean flicked him the bird walking out of the room.

The boys went down stairs; they found Castiel, Arial and Bobby there.

"Where's Eve?" Dean asked searching with his eyes in the room for her.

"She's in her room, I tried to talk to her but she refused and snapped asking me to leave her the hell alone." Arial told Dean.

"Is she still mad?" Sam asked.

"No," Castiel replied, "but she's waiting for you and Dean not for us."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Dean said and practically ran upstairs, Sam followed by.

Dean arrived first and he knocked on the door but Eve didn't answer.

"She answered?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head no.

Sam was about to knock on the door again-though he had the room keys- but he heard something and it amazed him. Dean heard it too and he looked confused as well.

"Is that singing?" Dean asked; Sam shrugged. "Is she singing?" he exclaimed.

"We have to get in." Sam announced. Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam pulled the room keys from his pocket and opened the door and what he saw surprised ... no, shocked him.

Eve was lying on the floor on her back with her eyes closed, her hands on her stomach, and her hair making a beautiful halo around her head and the light from the window lightening her face. With her MP4 headphones on and she was singing, she looked relaxed and shockingly peaceful.

"She looks... she's beautiful." Dean said in admiration at the sight of her.

Eve's singing stopped, the boys thought she heard them but she didn't. The song she was listening to ended, but another one started it was Kelly Clarkson's Irvine, and Eve started singing again.

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor_

_They say you feel what I do_

_They say you're here every moment_

_Will you stay?_

_Stay 'till the darkness leaves_

_Stay here with me_

_I know you're busy, I know I'm just one_

_But you might be the only one who sees me_

_The only one to save me_

Sam looked at his brother; Dean was dazed looking at Eve in admiration.

"She has a nice voice, so beautiful." Dean said in an affectionate tone Sam never heard him talk with _ever_ in his life.

Dean said that and went to lay next to Eve on the floor, on her right side. Sam wasn't sure why his brother did that but... he did it too and again he wasn't sure why he did that himself, Sam lied on her left side.

_Can you feel how cold I am?_

_Do you cry as I do?_

_Are you lonely up there all by yourself?_

_Like I have felt all my life_

_The only one to save mine_

Without opening her eyes, Eve reached for the boys hands, her right hand holding Dean's left hand, while her left hand holding Sam's right hand. Giving both of their hands a reassuring squeeze.

_How are you so strong?_

_What's it like to feel so free?_

_Your heart is really something_

_Your love, a complete mystery to me_

She kept singing, with her tender voice.

_Are you there watching me?_

_As I lie here on this floor_

_Do you cry, do you cry with me?_

_Cry with me tonight_

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?_

The song was over and the boys heard her sniffing, she was crying.

"I'm sorry." She said in a hoarse tone.

"Shhhh, don't." Dean hushed her not wanting her to cry harder.

"We're sorry too Eve. We don't want you to leave." Sam whispered to her, almost pleading the second part of the sentence.

"I won't... I can't." she whispered back, affectionately. She snuggled closer to Sam resting her head against his chest.

Dean took Eve's right hand in both of his hands giving it a reassuring squeeze, kissing it holding it closer to his heart.

* * *

**Any tears? I'd love to know! Lol, hope you liked that one too ;) so please let me know, keep me hanging on for the next 2weeks, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. The Wild Side

**Author's Note: Woooohoooo, exams are over and I'm BACK. A HUGE thanks to all of you guys for all the wishes, really means a lot, LOVE you all.**

**amy marie 45, sam riggs, , merry merry, bjg, Lucy Colt, Vanexys, You'reWrongI'mRight, Lilian Colt: Thank you guys so much for your awesome sweet reviews and I'm so so happy that you loved the chapter and about Kelly's song, its one of my fav. Song EVER and I'm glad it was good for the chapter.**

**Jo, Martine. Thanks girls for everything I LOVE you :D**

**Now, after all the drama it's the time for a funny chapter, also it's long to make up to you for those two weeks ;) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

One week later.

It's been a week now since the vampire hunt, Sam, Dean and Eve spent that week at Bobby's house, they considered it a time out and they tried to keep their minds off the supernatural stuff, all of it.

Bobby didn't allow Eve or the boys to research about Adam or Lilitu or even a new hunt, and except the angels it was completely normal nice week. The boys got to spend some time together and to hang out with Eve too, bonding and get to know her better and it was good and they actually enjoyed being with her and she did too, generally it was a peaceful week and they had a lot of fun.

But there was only one thing that kept Dean from sleeping at night… only one person, it was Eve.

**...**

It was late Friday afternoon; the boys were in the house while Eve was out in Bobby's junk yard. She wanted to read one of Bobby's books but as he didn't want her to, so she snuck out of the house to read the book outside.

She was sitting on the hood of a red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro, resting her back against the glass reading a book about demons and listening to the car's radio which she turned on earlier.

The book was very interesting and Eve couldn't take her eyes off of it, very focused and it took her to another world. Even when Dean came from inside and turned the radio off, she didn't notice. And once again she didn't notice when he stood there next to her.

"Hey!" Dean said putting a hand on Eve's shoulder startling her.

"Damn!" she cursed and sat straight up, "Dean, you scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but I've been standing her for almost 5 minutes, I turned the radio off and you didn't even notice."

"Sorry, but that book is awesome, lots of info."

"You stole that from Bobby huh?" Dean teased.

"No Dean, I borrowed it." Eve said and smiled. "So, why are you out here?"

"I needed to talk to you." He said standing in front of her, facing her and he was so close.

Eve looked a little confused, she knew what Dean wanted to talk about and she didn't know what to say.

"Dean, I think I should help Bobby with dinner." She said about to stand up off the hood of the car. But Dean stepped closer standing in front of her-between her legs- stopping her from standing up.

"That's exactly what I wanna talk about Eve." He said firmly and slightly angry.

"I don't know what you mean Dean, so please step away and let me get inside."

"No," he said looking her in the eye but she looked down. "You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not." She said still looking down.

"Eve, you're not even looking at me when I'm talking." She looked up at him for a second but again she looked down. "See…you're avoiding me!"

"Dean, we spent the whole week together and…," Eve said but she was cut off by Dean.

"Yeah, with Sam and Bobby around, but when they leave the room leaving you and me alone you make any excuse to leave too, when you accidentally set next to me you freak out, and last night when I was giving you your phone and our hands touched you dropped the phone. So you still think you're not avoiding me…,"

"It's not like that." She said interrupting him, "it's not like that." She repeated.

"So what's it like?" he questioned but she didn't answer taking a deep breathe. "I can't believe you! That's all because of that damn kiss, right?"

"Don't say damned." She protested. "It just made things weird and …,"

But Dean cut her off by leaning suddenly to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"So things still weird?" he questioned but he didn't give her the chance to answer pressing another kiss to her lips. "What about now?"

"You gotta stop doing that." Eve asked him in a shaky low voice.

"Or what?" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"You're standing between my legs and I might…might kick you so hard that you wo…," she couldn't finish her sentence as he leaned in and forced another kiss to her lips.

"So aren't you gonna kick me know?" he smiled pulling back but Eve was silent glaring at him. "Just tell me that it meant nothing and I'll back off." She sighed heavily.

"You know that it meant something Dean, and that's the problem…because if it meant nothing it wou…," but for the forth time she was cut off by Dean pressing another kiss to her lips and this time she kissed back, it was a smoldering passionate kiss and when they broke it they were panting.

"I waited the whole week to do that." Dean whispered in Eve's ear making her to smile.

"Thank god you did." She said and he looked at her surprised of what she said. Eve chuckled and pushed him gently so she could stand up. "Can we go inside now? Cause I'm hungry."

"Sure, I'm hung…," Dean started but Eve cut him off by crushing his lips under hers for another passionate lingering kiss and she felt him smiling against her lips, as she broke the kiss.

"I've always liked number five more than four." She smiled. "But don't get used to it chuckles."

"I knew it wasn't gonna last," Dean said. "Being nice and quiet for a week was too much already." He smirked.

"Yup, I was nice for a week and it's killing me…mmm, you know I might pick on you and tease you, I really missed that." She teased.

"Bring it on hunn, but now let's go eat." He said pushing her gently to walk.

Eve walked in front of Dean, she turned to ask something and he was checking her out.

"Dean! Come walk first." She demanded.

He shrugged and did what she asked him, and this time Eve was walking behind him taking the chance to check him out.

**...**

"Hi Sam,"

"Hi Eve, did you enjoy Bobby's book?" Sam smirked. Eve frowned.

"How did you know…?"

"Bobby knew that you took one of his books and he asked me to tell you that if he caught you with another book he'll kick your sorry butt." Sam said cutting her off.

"Thanks for delivering the massage Sam, but where's Bobby?" Eve asked.

"His friends called him and asked him to join them for the Friday night poker game."

"And what are we supposed to eat?" Dean asked.

"I think we should go eat out." Sam suggested.

"That's a good idea; it's been a week since we got out of the house." Eve said.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Sam asked.

"Burger!" Eve and Dean said at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes.

**...**

It was around 7pm when the boys and Eve entered a diner down town to have dinner. They went to sit in a booth in the back away from the crowd as it was a busy Friday night and the bar/diner was full. Dean and Sam took a seat facing each other.

"Would you like to sit here?" Dean offered Eve to sit next to him as she was still standing.

"Nope, I'll sit next to Sam." She said shoving Sam gently to sit next to him.

"You're crazy." Dean told her. She shrugged.

"I'm hungry and I don't want you to slip something in my food or snatching it from me. So, I'm sitting here." She said.

"See, see what came out of your stupid challenge Dean, you got her paranoid." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Whatever," he said waving to the female waitress to come take their orders.

"What can I get for you?" the female waitress asked with a huge smile.

"Well…Tina…I want a bacon cheese burger, fries and beer." Dean informed her.

"What about you guys?" Tina-the waitress- asked Sam and Eve.

"I want a grilled chicken, salad and beer." Sam said. The waitress looked at Eve.

"I'll take the same except for the beer, get me a large soda." Eve told the waitress.

"Anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Maybe later, thanks hunn." Dean told the waitress.

Fifteen minutes later the waitress brought their food and they started to eat and hearing the noise coming from across the diner as it was the karaoke night.

"Well, I'm done. I'll go get us more beer and shots." Dean told his brother and Eve.

"Don't get me anything." Eve asked.

"What you don't drink?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"I'm light; one beer could take me out the whole night and trust me you don't want to see me drunk." She said.

A wicked spark shined in Dean's eyes.

"I dare you to." Dean said.

"And why should I accept that?"

"Because…," he said slowly, "…if you accept to drink three shots of Vodka, I won't do my payback plan, and believe me its _ugly_. So what do you think Eve?"

"Eve don't." Sam warned.

"No Sam. Challenge accepted, bring it on pretty boy." Eve smiled.

Dean's wicked smile widened and he hurried to get the shots.

"I can't believe you! You said you're light and you want to drink three Vodka shots?" Sam exclaimed.

"I had to, I know Dean's twisted sense of humor and I don't want him to do any of his stupid pranks. But I know I'm gonna be wasted after the first shot so take care of me Sammy, please." She asked smiling nicely.

At that moment Dean got back with two beers for him and Sam and three shots for Eve.

"Here you go," Dean said. "But you have to drink them all and fast."

"Fine! Just shut up and hand me the damn thing." He handed her the first shot.

Eve drank it and her face went blood red, the fact is Eve doesn't drink since she got drunk once causing a lot of problems. So that was a challenge.

"One done and two left." Dean said giving her the second shot.

"Damn you." She said and sipped it. Eve was having a nasty dizzy feeling. "Ahh." she moaned and rested her head on the table.

"Come on Eve, only one more."

She lifted her head snatching the last shot, drank it swallowing hard.

"I hate you." She said to Dean. Her face was red, her eyes tearing up and she felt she was about to throw up.

"I know you do." He smirked, teasing.

"Eve, I think you should throw up or …," Sam suggested but he was cut off by Eve's moans.

"Ahh…I feel sick…it taste like feet…damn you jerk." She rested her head again on the table. Dean was chuckling enjoying her misery.

"Eve, come on I'll take you to the bathroom myself, come on." Sam insisted and he tried to force her to stand up but she stopped him.

"No, I'll go myself." She said standing up very fast but she was dizzy she fell in Sam's lap.

"Watch it." Sam held her.

"Thanks, but I really need to go. It's hot in here." She said unzipping her sweatshirt taking it off, being now in her red cami and jeans.

"Eve, are you okay?"

"Never better Sammy." She said and Sam knew that she was getting drunk. "I'll go to the ladies room." She said standing up.

"Do you even know where's it?" Sam questioned.

"No…but I'll ask," she chuckled. "Don't worry." She started walking in unbalanced steps.

Once she left, Sam turned to his brother who was enjoying the sight of the drunken girl.

"Dean, you're unbelievable!" he exclaimed. "The girl's wasted."

"Come on Sam, don't kill the fun. That was a fair challenge and she accepted it."

"Still you're a jerk."

"And you're a bitch." Dean scoffed.

Ten minutes passed and Eve was still in the bathroom, Sam was getting worry.

"I'll go check on her." He told Dean about to stand up.

"She's in the ladies room and you can't go in there. So sit down and shut up." Dean said.

There was a loud noise of music and cheering coming from the bar.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, lets ask." Dean said and stopped a guy asking him what was going on.

"_There's a hot drunk chick singing and dancing and she's on fire_!" the guy said.

Sam and Dean changed to a worried look.

"That can't be good!" Sam said.

"Nooo, that's awesome. Let's go watch." Dean said and both of them walked to where the cheering crowd was.

Seeing the hot drunk chick who was singing and dancing standing on the stage, Sam and Dean's jaws hit the ground from the shock, it was Eve…the drunk Eve. She was holding the mike singing AC/DC's 'T.N.T' and all the men in the bar were cheering for her and she was on fire.

"Shit! I'll go get her." Sam said but Dean stopped him firmly.

"No you won't, that's so awesome to be wasted…,"

"Dean, the girl is wasted and she's singing on a stage in a bar full of drunken men." Sam cut him off.

"Come on Sam, she's having fun…," Dean pulled out his camera phone to take photos.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled at his brother.

"Told ya, it can't be wasted, and now I'll record that." Dean took a couple of shots with his phone.

"Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite," Eve singed. "Come on repeat after me," she asked the crowd. "Woooohoooo come on people. T.N.T!" she asked the crowd to sing with her and they did.

T.N.T

"And I'll win the fight." She singed.

T.N.T. they repeated.

"T.N.T, watch me explooooooooode!" she finished the song and the crowd and _Dean_ cheering and whistling for her. And they asked her to sing again.

"_Hell man, that girl is T.N.T."_

"_Hell yah, I hope we're lucky enough and she'll take her shirt off_." Sam heard two guys talk and he turned to his excited brother.

"Dean! We need to get her …,"

"No, she's not over she'll sing again."

"You didn't hear those guys they want her to…,"

"Shut up Sam, the song is gonna start." Dean shut his brother as Eve started to sing again.

Eve set the karaoke and she picked a slower song this time it was Led Zeppelin's 'You Shook Me'. And she started to sway and dance seductively with the music.

"You know you shook me, you shook me all night long. You know you shook me, baby…," she started the song.

All the guys in the bar watching her were drooling at the way her body was swaying and her husky sexy voice singing the song.

"I have a bird that whistles. And I have birds that sing. I have a baby, won't do nothing, oh! Oh, oh, buy a diamond ring." Eve continued.

"Man, that's hot!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked around watching how the men were looking hearing the dirty comments and rude eyes locked on Eve's body.

"DEAN!" he yelled. Dean looked at his brother annoyed from the distraction. "You're not the only one taking pictures here!"

Dean looked around for the first time seeing the looks on the men's faces and that a lot of them were taking pictures.

"_I defiantly wanna shook that babe_." A guy said to another guy.

"_Yeah, hard and all night too man, she's HOT!_" They both laughed.

This time Dean heard the guys talk and he was about to jump on the guy punching and kicking but Sam stopped him.

"Really? You're angry now? That's the nicest thing I heard tonight." Sam yelled at Dean who looked angry.

"Come on let's get her off that stage." Dean demanded and without waiting for his brother he went straight to the stage climbing it taking the mike from Eve.

"Dean! What are you doin the song's…," Eve protested.

"No, that's enough." He cut her off firmly. "It's not funny anymore."

But Eve wasn't the only one protesting, the crowd-audience-too were booing and a couple of guys were about to stop Dean but Sam stopped them first.

"I'm not coming Dean." Eve pouted whimpering.

"Hell you are." Dean grabbed her arm and tried to make her get down the stage but she refused again.

"Dean, NO."

"You left me no choice sweet heart!" he said and lifted her up bridal style making her gasp and she looked at him shock all over her face.

Dean climbed off the stage with Eve in his arm.

"Hurry up Dean, they're about to start a fight with us cause…," Sam said but he was cut off by Eve.

"Bring it on bitches! Woohoooo I wanna kick some asses….," She said and Sam had no choice but to put a hand on her mouth cutting her off.

"Stop talking please." Sam asked his hand still on her mouth.

She was saying something to him but he couldn't understand.

"Sam, I think she wants you to take your hand off." Dean told his brother and Sam did.

"What did you said?" he asked.

"I said take your hand off BITCH." Eve yelled at Sam, making Dean to chuckle.

"I really love that wild side of you." He said.

"Bet you do." Sam mocked.

The three of them got out of the diner and went to the car. Dean put Eve on her feet.

"Sam, you drive I'll sit with her in the back." Dean said tossing the car keys to his brother.

"But I wanna sit shotgun." Eve pouted, so drunk.

But Dean opened the back seat door and gently shoved her inside.

"No, you can't I'll sit with you here." He told her getting inside next to her.

"But I'm not gonna make out with you like this morning if you…," she warned but she was interrupted by Sam.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed from the driver's seat. "You kissed her again this morning?" he asked his brother. But Dean hadn't the chance to answer.

"Yup Sammy boy, he kissed me four times and one of them was _hot_. You know, your brother is a very good kisser." Eve told Sam then she turned to look at Dean. "Those pouty lips are irresistible." she said and leaned pressing an eager kiss to Dean's lips, and he deepened the kissed.

"Well, I'm speechless," Sam said. "And please stop making out in the car. Here, I brought her sweatshirt." He threw the sweatshirt on them making them break the kiss.

"If you hate it so much, don't look! And start driving." Dean commanded putting the sweatshirt aside.

"If you want me to kiss you too Sammy it's ok." Eve offered. "Maybe I'll get to have fun with both of you at the same…," Dean cut her off by giving her another kiss.

"Was she going to say what I think?" Sam asked.

Dean broke the kiss and nodded slowly.

"Yeah Sammy, I was going to say a threeso…," Eve couldn't finish the sentence as Dean put a hand on her mouth. She glared at him and suddenly she bit his hands.

"Aw, you're insane!" he said but she giggled.

"Next time you wanna shut me up, kiss me! Now, I think I'll get some rest, wake me up when we're home." Eve said and leaned down to rest her head in Dean's lap against his thigh making him shift uncomfortably.

"What's she doing?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"She's resting," Dean answered with a low voice. Eve stretched a little and turned on her side. "And believe me, it's weird." He added.

"Wish you a nice drive." Sam chuckled starting the engine.

* * *

**SO, was it funny enough? Hope so ;) don't forget to review, show me some love ;)**


	20. Hangover

**Author's Note: **

**Vanexys, sam riggs, Lucy Colt, amy marie, LTJM, merry merry, Lilian Colt: THANK you all guys for the awesome reviews, really really made my week. Love you all ;)**

**And silly me, I forget to thank ppl who added me or the story to their fav/alerts list, so guys THANKS so so much to every single one of you, means a lot to me. **

**Vanexys: so far I will update every week Thursday night/Friday morning, depends on where you live ;D and that goes for both stories, this one and 'The Bloodline(Wednesday night/ Thursday morning)' :D and if it will ever gonna take more time-hope not-I will let you guys know before that ;)**

**Jo, thanks sweetie for editing the story ;D love you.**

**One more thing, I wish a happy Birthday to my awesome friend Martine. And I dedicate this chapter to you sweetie, love you.**

**Now have some more fun ;) enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

An hour later the Winchesters and Eve reached Bobby's house.

"You should wake her up." Sam told Dean who was stiff in his seat because of the girl who was asleep in his lap.

Dean shook Eve's shoulder to wake her up; she yawned and stretched making him more uncomfortable. And he couldn't take it; he lifted her up making her sit straight in her seat.

"What the hell?" she snapped from his sudden slightly harsh move.

"We're home, come on let's get inside." He informed her.

"Come on Eve." Sam said walking out of the car opening the backseat door helping Eve stand up.

"I don't know if I can walk," she said, "is the world spinning or what?"

"I'll carry you." Dean offered getting out of the car.

"Bridal style?" she asked grinning, eagerly but he shook his head no.

"No, not this time." He said and carried her over his shoulder.

"Damn you Dean!" she cursed, he chuckled tightening his grip around her so she won't fell. "Hands off my ass perv!" she yelled.

"Do you think you'll be able to carry her…," Sam was about to ask but Dean cut him off.

"SAM! Less talk more action, go open the door." He said, "She's not that light."

"Hey!" Eve protested.

"Fine, just don't drop her." Sam said, and then he ran to open the house's door for Dean and Eve.

The three of them entered the house and Bobby was there. Dean landed Eve on her feet but she couldn't balance herself and ended up in Sam's arms giggling.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Bobby exclaimed coming out of the living room.

"Bobbyyyyyyyyyyy!" Eve called and ran to him kissing his cheeks, "did you have fun tonight? Cause I did." She giggled.

Bobby looked to the boys and rose an eyebrow questioning.

"A bet gone bad," Sam told Bobby, "Dean dared her to drink three shots and she's light."

"Well thanks for the support Sam." Dean frowned.

"It doesn't matter now, just take her to her room and tomorrow we'll talk." Bobby commanded.

"Fine, I'll take her." Dean offered. Both Sam and Bobby looked suspiciously at him.

"I'll go on my own." Eve said.

"No, Dean will take you," Bobby told her then he looked at Dean. "Boy, don't take advantage of the situation, got it?" he warned.

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Dean defended himself.

"No, you are." Sam told him.

"Are we goin or what?" Eve whined.

"Yeah, come on." Dean wrapped his arm around Eve's waist guiding her out of the living room up to her room.

Once Eve entered the room she broke away from Dean's arms and took off her cami revealing her white lace bra and she was about to unbutton her jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed.

"What? I'm taking off my clothes." She replied simply.

"Yeah, while I'm in the room!"

She looked at him with a blank look on her face and shrugged. "Could you help me take off my pants?" she simply asked him sitting on her bed.

Dean's eyes widened. "What?"

"Please, I'm so dizzy and I think I'm gonna fall down, please." She smiled sweetly.

Dean sighed deeply and wiped his face with his hands, "No, I can't do that." He told her, '_I'm not strong enough_' he finished in his mind.

"Whatever." She shrugged standing up from her bed.

She gave Dean her back unbuttoning her jeans slipping it down her waist, hips, but she couldn't balance herself and was about to fall down, but Dean hurried and took her in his arms gently sitting her on her bed.

Eve huffed, "Can you help me now?" she asked.

Dean looked at her hesitation in his eyes, but he nodded, "OK, I'll help you." He told her, '_and I hope I won't do something stupid'_ he thought.

"Thanks."

While she was sitting on the bed she slipped the jeans to her knees, and stretched her legs so Dean would pull the pants. Although he was losing his focus seeing her now in her white lace thong and bra, he helped her take off her pants tossing it on the bed next to her trying his best not to look, which wasn't working.

"Could you please sleep now?" Dean asked her almost pleading.

Eve nodded, "Ok," she said.

Dean was ready to tuck her in and leave the room but he saw her trying to unbuckle her bra's front buckle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean exclaimed putting his hands on her hands stopping her from taking off her bra, but then he noticed where were his hands were and took them off fast.

Eve looked back and forth from her breast-where his hands were-and to his face, "I sleep only in panties." She said simply.

Dean couldn't help close his eyes biting on his bottom lip and his mind drifted away, which wasn't so hard considering the situation, Eve was already in her underwear.

He took a deep breath, sighing deeply. "Well, try to handle it for one night Eve, please." Dean begged her, he was on the edge.

"Okay," she said shrugging, "I think I'm gonna sleep now." She informed getting under the covers on her back, and rested her head on the soft pillow, "mmmm, that's nice." She stretched removing the covers off her body.

Dean sat next to her and adjusted the cover over her.

"Sleep now." He said looking in her eyes.

"Dean," she called, "Kiss me." Eve asked. Dean looked to her in confusion and he didn't kiss her. "I thought you like me, but I think I was wron…," but she couldn't finish the sentence as Dean cut her off pressing a soft kiss to her lips and he felt her smile against his lips.

Eve deepened the kiss putting a hand on Dean's neck leaning him closer to her feeling him putting a hand on her body; she moaned and arched a little under his touch.

Eve's moan made Dean snap taking his hand off her body breaking the kiss. She looked at him with confusion.

"Usually I never say no…but this time I can't say yes," Dean said looking in her eyes, "You're weak and I can't use you, you don't wanna miss your first time. Now get some rest, okay?" she nodded slowly closing her eyes.

Dean tucked her, smiled and kissed her forehead, stood up and left the room closing the door behind him sighing deeply.

**...**

The next morning Eve woke up with an enormous headache, smelling her _'I was drunk yesterday'_ scent she went to take a shower letting the hot water erase the last night remains.

Finishing the shower she didn't have enough will to dry her hair knowing that the sound of the hair dryer would make her head explode, letting her hair loose she wore tiny white shorts and large pink T-shirt and headed downstairs to the kitchen and before even entering it she yelled.

"Coffee please!"

"Well good morning to you to." Sam smirked.

"Sorry, but I feel like crap. What the hell happened last night? I got drunk right?" she asked sitting on the chair next to Sam on the kitchen table.

"Drunk? You were wasted!" Dean said handing her coffee mug sitting on her other side.

"I don't remember much of last night, only snap shots like music and stuff; did we go to a concert?" Eve asked, confused.

Sam and Dean looked at her and burst out in laughs.

"Yes Eve, your concert." Dean said pulling out his phone playing the video he took last night.

Eve watched herself singing and dancing in a bar filled with men, drunk men. Her eyes widened seeing herself singing 'you shook me' hearing Dean's comment _'man, that's hot'._

"Oh my god! I only miss a pole," she exclaimed, "What else did I do?"

"Not much," Sam said sarcastically, "You kissed the crap out of Dean last night making out in the back seat, offering me a kiss too and offering us a threesome."

"No way in hell I did that!"

Sam shrugged, "Yes you did. But I don't know what you did to Dean; he looked so pale after he tucked you in!"

Eve looked suspiciously at Dean her eyes begging for a replay.

"Sam, go help Bobby with the research." Dean asked his brother.

Seeing the look on both Eve and Dean's faces, Sam knew he said too much and to skip this awkward moment he left the kitchen.

"Nothing happened." Dean informed Eve the second Sam left the room, she nodded slowly. "We only kissed but nothing happened."

"Why?"

Dean looked at her surprised, "Why what?"

"Why did nothing happen? The Dean I remember never turned down such an offer, so why?"

"Eve," he sighed, "I can't use you, you were drunk and…and you're a virgin."

"So if I wasn't a _virgin_ you were going to sleep with me?"

"No…I mean I won't lie and tell you it was easy not to, but I …I just couldn't, I wanted to but I …," Dean didn't complete his sentence.

"It's ok Dean, you're a good man. And thanks for what you didn't do last night." Eve smiled. Dean smiled back relieved. "You know I better not miss my first time." She smirked.

"You remember!" Dean exclaimed.

"Remember what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what!"

"Well I don't and I don't wanna know," she said, "Now let's go help Sam and Bobby with the research even if I don't know what they're researching for." She stood up and left the kitchen leaving Dean inside wondering whether she was really drunk or…she was testing him the whole time.

**... **

"Hey guys." Eve greeted Bobby and Sam entering the living room where they were researching, Sam on his laptop and Bobby reading a book. Dean followed behind.

"So, how's the wild queen of night?" Bobby smirked.

"Ha, ha Bobby, I really feel sick it's horrible I'll never drink again," She said, "So, what are you searching about?"

"I'm trying to find info about Lilitu and Bobby is trying to figure out about mysterious deaths one of his friends told him about." Sam told Eve.

"So what about that mysterious deaths thing, is it a new hunt?" Dean asked.

"We don't know yet, I'm still looking." Bobby answered. "So Sam, what did you find so far?"

"Well," Sam sighed, "There are a lot of things, but listen to this; it's the summary of what I found." Sam started to read from the information he collected on his computer. "*Lilitu was considered a demon and was often depicted as subsisting on the blood of babies. However, the Jewish counterparts were said to feast on both men and women, as well as newborns. The legend of Lilitu was originally included in some traditional Jewish texts: according to the medieval folk traditions, she was considered to be Adam's first wife before Eve. In these texts, Lilitu left Adam to become the queen of the demons-she actually refused to be Adam's subordinate and thus was banished from Eden by God himself. Because Hebrew law absolutely forbade the eating of human flesh or the drinking of any type of blood, Lilitu's blood drinking was described as exceptionally evil."

"Shit!" Eve cursed hearing what Sam said. "I think if that's true, she's thinking in her own twisted way that Adam is the new king of earth and she's trying not repeat her first mistake again and let him be with his _"Eve"_, who would be me, that's freakin awesome."

"Eve, don't jump to conclusions," Dean said, "Sam, is there's more?"

"Hell yeah, there's a dozen of legends and descriptions of the same female vampire in almost every nation, listen to this." Sam started reading again. "An alternate version states the legend of Lilitu-and a type of spirit of the same name-originally arose from Sumer, where she was described as an infertile "_beautiful_ _maiden_" and was believed to be a harlot and vampire who, after having chosen a lover, would never let him go. Lilitu -or the Lilitu spirits- was considered to be an anthropomorphic bird-footed, wind or night demon and was often described as a sexual predator who subsisted on the blood of babies and their mothers."

"Well is that the same vampire?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, I think so, I mean she already told us that she had many names so she must've lived on earth for hundreds of years travelling from country to another bringing destruction and evil wherever she goes, being Lamashtu in Ancient Babylonia, Lilitu in Hebrew demonology or Lamia in Greek Mythology." Eve said.

"Yeah, about that," Sam said, "Listen to this." He started reading. "Other Mesopotamian demons such as the Babylonian goddess Lamashtu; Lamashtu is a historically older image that left a mark on the figure of Lilitu. Many incantations invoke her as a malicious "_Daughter of Heaven_", and she is often depicted as a terrifying blood-sucking creature with a lion's head and the body of a donkey. Akin to Lilitu, Lamashtu primarily preyed on newborns and their mothers. She was said to watch pregnant women vigilantly, particularly when they went into labor. Afterwards, she would snatch the newborn from the mother to drink its blood and eat its flesh."

"That bitch is heartless!" Dean exclaimed, disguised.

"So Sam, anything else?" Eve asked wishing him to say no.

"Yes, the legends said that she usually looked like a very beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes and she preferred to bite her victims over the heart or between the eyes. Like what happened to you!" Sam told Eve.

"Well that's a little disappointing; I thought she liked my natural beauty to bit me on my breast." She joked.

Sam, Dean and Bobby looked confused hearing her joke about those horrible things she just heard, and about her ultimate rival who wants her head and heart on a stick.

"You're laughing and joking?" Sam exclaimed.

She shrugged. "What do you want me to do Sam, Panic? Cry? I have nothing to do already and I had enough with that so I'll joke myself out."

"I kinda like that." Dean smirked and Eve smiled at him. "So, Bobby, what's with those mysterious deaths?"

"You're crazy!" Bobby said. "There are several weird accidents in a small town in Indiana." Bobby informed. "In the last few weeks they found 7 people dead in allays, motels and even in their cars. The police think is some sorta serial killer, but I don't."

"Why is that Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Cause of the way the bodies looked, the man who told me and saw it said it looked like the life was sucked outta them, they even looked like…like stones, totally lifeless." Bobby answered.

"God no! Tell me it's not a vampire case again."

"No Dean, it's not. I mean I don't know yet what it is but I'm sure it's a fangless case." Bobby said.

"So, we're gonna check it out?" Eve asked. The boys nodded.

"But tomorrow we'll leave," Dean said. "Today you just relax." He told Eve who smiled.

"Do you know a good way to do that?" Eve asked smiling mischievously.

"Well, it depends!" he flashed her his famous grin.

"Mmm, I'd love to see some of your tricks Dean." Eve said standing next to him poking him lightly.

"And I'd love to show you some Eve." He said wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"Quit that shit you two!" Bobby shouted. "We still in the room, you idjits!"

"Sorry Bobby!" Eve apologized and blush a little but Dean didn't, he just glared at Bobby still holding Eve.

"Please guys, if you gonna make out don't do it here." Sam asked, pleading as he remembered last night's make out session in the Impala's backseat.

Eve's cheeks went red and she gently un-wrapped Dean's arm from around her waist.

"I'm gonna go make dinner!" she said heading to the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Dean said running after her.

Bobby and Sam looked at them walking out of the living room then they looked at each other.

"Those two are hooked!" Bobby said, smiling.

"So hooked!" Sam agreed.

* * *

***The info I used here mostly from this article "Vampire folklore by region" From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. But I kinda twisted and added some to it to fit the story.**

**..**

**So, fun and education! LOL. Only hope you guys liked it. Show me some love ;) please review! :D**


	21. Evil Towels

**Author's Note: **

**sam riggs, Lilian Colt, merry merry, Thank you all for your great reviews I'm so glad you liked the chapter :) love you all :)**

**Sam riggs: So far Eve and Dean aren't together but maybe soon, who knows ;) and thanks for welcoming me back, you're so sweet :)**

**Lilian Colt and merry merry: when I did that chap I wasn't sure if Eve was really drunk or not so I leave it to you to decide if she was or not, it was funny to leave it that way kinda open, but my friend Martine has a strong opinion that Eve wasn't really drunk and she was testing Dean, so its up to you guys now, I want to know what you think of that, was she really drunk or not?**

**And Lilian, Arial is in this chap and soon we will see him more often ;) glad you think he is cool ;) I'm guessing that you're a Castiel's girl Right? ;)**

**Special thanks to my sweet friends, Jo, Martine and Libby, thanks for everything girls, love you SO much :D**

**Now enjoy! ;) **

**

* * *

**

Two days later; the Winchesters and Eve were getting ready to hit the road to Indiana to take a look at the case Bobby told them about earlier, even though they still have nothing about the case. It was a little bit stressing because this was the first case since the vampire club case so they were on edge.

The three men were worried about Eve who was acting all tough even after hearing the bad news about Lilitu the queen of vampires and the new news Arial told them the other day, that there's omens, bad ones which as he said "announces the rise of the prince of hell!" or Adam. But the part that made Sam, Dean and Bobby so worried about Eve was, that she couldn't care less, she heard the news like it was someone else's life at stake not hers and like the last time she let out few a jokes and left the room.

But this morning she was kind of nervous about the new hunt, and it was obvious to all of them, but she insisted on coming with them. But the truth was that she was really worried about the case, she still remembers what happened on the last and she had two nasty bite marks on her chest reminding her with what happened.

They were ready to leave when Arial and Castiel showed up, hopefully with news about the case.

"We've got some news about the case!" Castiel stated.

"We're listening." Dean said.

"Those things you're going after are Gorgons." Arial told them.

"You mean like the creatures from the Greek mythology?" Sam asked and Arial nodded.

"But it's different than what it was written, the Gorgons aren't only female monsters who kill men and turn them into stone," Castiel said.

"You always have good news Cass, right!" Eve smirked.

"It's good news Eve, so you don't go to hunt clueless, we all know what happened the last time." Arial said.

Eve was about to say something but Dean talked first. "What else?" he asked and put his hands around Eve's shoulder patting lightly.

"The Gorgons can be both females and males and they feed on human energy," Castiel paused, "Well to be more accurate, they feed on human feelings, strong ones but first they pull them."

"I don't get it." Eve said. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement.

"What Castiel here is trying to say is that the Gorgons are charming creatures, and in our case here they're a couple, a man and a woman. And they seduce the victims with their charm and in order to kill the victims they have to have sex with them, and feed on their energy." Arial informed them.

"And how we kill them?" Sam asked.

"We're still working on that, they're very strong creatures and very old too." Castiel said.

"Well, looks like all of them are these days." Eve sarcastically said.

"How come we never heard of them before?" Dean asked.

"Because of their cycle, they show up every ten years, but never in the same place twice." Casitel said.

"But one thing for sure, they're irresistible and no one can resist their pull of lust." Arial said. "Only people in love, deeply in love but other than that no one can."

"Super, so we're so gonna die!" Eve annoyingly said.

Arial looked at her and then at Dean who's arms still around her shoulders, and grinned. "Or maybe not." He winked to them.

"You're stupid!" Eve snapped and broke from Dean's arms taking her duffel. "I'll wait in the car." She said and walked out of the house.

Dean glared at Arial, took his stuff and walked out of the house silently.

"That wasn't cool man." Sam told Arial who shrugged.

"Anyway, take care of yourself the most, they can survive this but you can't so stay away as much as you can." Castiel told Sam who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Sam, don't act all innocent here, and just take care!" Arial said.

"Ok, I'll go tell Bobby we're leaving." Sam stated and walked out of the room.

**...**

The Winchesters and Eve got to Indiana late that night and they went to check into a motel but they only found one room and they had to share with Eve, and it was weird, she never shared a room with anyone before.

"And how exactly are we suppose to work this out?" Eve whined tossing her duffel on one of the beds.

"You can share with me if you want." Dean offered grinning.

Eve let out a sarcastic laugh. "Only can happen in your dreams _Winchester_!"

"Ok, I can take the couch and you sleep on the bed." Sam offered.

"Nope, you're too tall to sleep there and of course I won't let you sleep on the floor either," Eve paused. "But you Sam I can trust, if you don't mind I can share with you, at least I know you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Well, don't be so sure!" Dean said in a jealous tone. "Let's get some freakin sleep, we're gonna handle the damn case tomorrow." He walked in the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Eve asked.

Sam looked at her. "I think you know you're smarter than that."

"Whatever!" she said looking away.

So the arrangement for the night was, Dean on his own bed while Sam and Eve shared a bed. The problem was that Sam wasn't the best one to share a bed with, the motel bed was kind of a small and Sam was large plus he was moving a lot. So the result was a sleepless night for poor Eve and she couldn't take it and moved to sleep on the couch cursing Sam and herself for sleeping next to him.

The next morning Eve was the one to wake up first but seeing the boys still asleep she decided to lie on the couch and stay still so she won't wake them up.

But an hour later Dean woke up and the first thing he did he looked at Sam's bed to check things out, and when he didn't find Eve he snapped out of his bed about to wake Sam. But before he could do anything he heard her voice.

"Good morning Dean." Eve said with a low voice in order not to wake Sam up.

"Good morning," he looked confused. "Why are you not in bed?"

"Because your brother is an animal," she said. "He used me as a pillow, he's huge and moves a lot and when he sleeps he hugs things or something, he was gonna crush my bones."

Dean laughed a little. "I don't know but I don't feel sorry for you, you chose to crash with him."

She made a face straighten up in her seat. "And I didn't expect you to. So what's the plan?"

"Come on, its 12pm too early to talk. Now we wake Sammy up and go get something to eat then we talk." Eve shrugged.

Dean woke up Sam and they went to grab some food. Eve took it as a chance to have a long shower and act a little free alone in the room now. And it took her about 30 minutes to finish her shower losing track of time. She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel; she didn't care knowing that the boys were out. She was about to unwrap the towel when the door shot open and Dean entered the room.

"Oh my god!" Eve exclaimed tightening the towel around her naked body. "Not because we share a room means that you don't knock!" she yelled at Dean.

But Dean was standing like a statue his eyes locked on Eve's body, and he couldn't help but lick his lips biting on the bottom lip, he was staring at her half naked body thinking of what was this evil towel hiding.

"DEAN!" Eve growled blushing seeing the dirty look in Dean's eyes.

"What?" he replied with a husky low voice and Eve couldn't help but shiver.

The moment was tense for both of them but Eve with all that was left of her self control. "I'm …I'll just go inside." She said and walked back into the bathroom. Dean's only reaction was nodding swallowing hard.

A minute later Sam came back and he saw Dean still standing in front of the door blocking the way.

"Dude, get out of the way!" Sam said making his brother to move so he could put the food and get inside. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sam raised an eyebrow giving Dean '_come on_' look. "Ok, I just entered the room and Eve was in her towel, she was about to unwrap it. Damn it Sam, she's so damn hot!"

Sam chuckled. "Dude, you're screwed," Dean looked confused. "You won't be able to stop your dirty mind now and it's just gonna get more awkward."

"Thank you Sam, you're really helping." Dean huffed and went to sit on his bed. Sam shrugged and sat on his bed.

They heard Eve's phone ringing Rihana's Rude Boy. And they heard Eve yelling from the bathroom.

"No one answers that!" she said and got out of the bathroom fast. Only in her underwear, black tiny shorts and sports bra. She bent over in front of the boys to get her phone from her bag which was on the floor.

Dean and Sam were on edge now, seeing Eve in her underwear and like that! But Dean noticed something else on her body, he saw the protection tattoo on her back right hip, he saw her the other night but he never got to see her back so it was the first time to notice the tattoo. Sam saw it too and he looked over at Dean but he saw that his brother saw the tattoo too.

"Quit staring at my ass!" Eve told them as she got her phone checking who called her and was standing straight but still giving them her back.

"We're just looking at the tattoo!" Sam said defending himself.

"Yeah right, like you've never seen one before!" Eve sarcastically said. "And you Dean, you also were looking at the tat?"

"Among," he grinned. "But who's the _rude boy_?" he asked her.

"No one, it's just a ring tone." She answered; he looked suspiciously at her. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked changing the subject before he asks more questions.

"Could you please put some clothes on first," Sam asked, pleading.

Eve smiled. "For some one who slept next to me last night you shouldn't be so shy Sammy." She smirked causing Sam to blush a little. "Fine, I'll go get some clothes on," she turned to face Dean, "If that's ok with you Dean of course, which I doubt." She chuckled and went back to the bathroom.

"She's so playing you Dean," Sam smirked.

"Shut up!" Dean frowned. "Let's just eat and see what we're going to do tonight."

"About that," Eve said walking out of the bathroom. "Is there's a certain place to go?" she was decent now, in her jeans and halter top.

"To the place where most people hook up," Dean said. "A bar! The local bar."

"That's good, cause if they want to hook up with men and women that's the perfect place to go," Eve said and flashed Dean a sexy smile. "I love smart men!"

"Well, it's your lucky day, cause I got it all Eve." He grinned winking at her.

"Can we eat in peace here!" Sam growled at both of them knowing where this flirt might go. "We gotta finish and get ready to go."

"Fun killer!" both of them muttered.

* * *

***The info I mentioned about "the gorgons" aren't real, I took the name and made up a whole new legend lol but you will know why next week ;)**

**...  
**

**Hope you liked it, next time there is a hunt and more stuff about Eve/Dean relationship. Don't make me beg for reviews guys and show me some love *giving you my puppy eyes now lol ;), PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Stubborn Idiots!

**Author's Note: **

**Jannine90, Lucy Colt, sam riggs, merry merry, ame marie 45, Lilian Colt: thank you all for your awesome reviews and I'm SO glad you like the last chapter and thought it was funny ;)**

**So as you guys thought, that Eve wasn't really drunk and she was testing Dean, like most of you think so I've to agree with that ;) or as merry merry said Eve is a good actress lol. **

**And BTW, I don't mind a bone crushing hug from Sam lol so ;) sam riggs I agree with you ;) **

**Lilian Colt asked what the tat Eve had looked like was and if it was like the one the boys had, I answered Lilly but in case anyone wondered, the protection tat Eve has is like the one the boys have but it's kinda smaller. And amy marie 45 about the mystery caller, soon we will know ;)**

**Jo, Martine, Libby and Jannine thanks girls for everything, love you all.**

**Now enjoy! :D **

**

* * *

**

Eve and the Winchesters arrived at the local bar around 6pm; they decided to go there a little early in order to keep an eye on the place.

Sam was on the phone with Bobby giving him the latest news; Dean and Eve were sitting in a booth next to each other. Eve's phone was constantly ringing and Dean glimpsed at the name on the screen of her phone, a guy's name 'Simon' and he got a little suspicious, so he decided to call her and see what Eve's ring was for him, not thinking how he was acting like a jealous teenager.

When Eve's phone rang she looked to see who was calling, seeing Dean's name on the screen she looked at him with _'what the hell_?' look. But he was satisfied hearing the ring tone she had for him even if it was her general tone too. It was Rihana's Rude Boy as well.

Dean grinned and looked at Eve. "The answer is yes and yes." He told her. She looked confused.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The answer to your song's questions," he said. "I can get it up and it's big enough, satisfaction granted Eve." Dean said and winked.

"Well, all I hear is talk Dean, saw nothing, got nothing so," she shrugged.

Dean looked at her with a wicked smile on his face and he did something she never would've imagined. He was trying to unbuckle his jeans belt in order to unzip his pants too.

"Shit!" Eve exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, her face was pale.

"Giving you a peek so you can imagine the fun," he said.

"Dean, stop! I was joking but you took it to a whole new level of rudeness," she said with a shaky voice. "I don't wanna see your…..," she paused. "I'll go get us something to drink."

Dean chuckled seeing her dazed like that; she didn't even notice Sam who walked right next to her.

"What's with her; is she drunk again?" Sam asked sitting in front of his brother.

"Never mind, just a little tease." Dean said smiling; Sam looked suspiciously at him but said nothing.

Eve went to the bar to order drinks for her and the boys, she ordered two beers for them and cola for her and she stood by the bar waiting for her orders, that's when a very handsome man approached her smiling a charming smile made her smile as well.

"Hi," the man greeted.

"Hi,"

"I know you're not here alone but I was hoping you'll tell me that they're your brothers or cousins." He said hopefully. Eve chuckled.

"They're not my brothers or cousins," she said; the man looked disappointed. "But they're my friends." She added.

"Whew, that was close." He said. "Well, I'm Aison and I'd love to buy you a drink."

Eve laughed so hard. "Wow, you get to the point, right?" she said. "Well Aison, I'd love you to buy me a drink but after I get those drinks to my friends and drink my cola."

"Ok, I'll wait." Aison said flashing her perfect smile again.

Eve didn't know what the hell was wrong with her she couldn't resist that sexy guy; he was perfect with his muscular body that any athletic would kill to have, tanned skin, he had a dark blonde slightly long hair and VERY attractive green/hazel eyes defined with long dark eyelashes and thick eyebrows. _'He's so HOT'_ she thought, and she didn't know why she didn't say no, or at least that she was with someone, he was irresistible and couldn't help but to agree to his request.

She took the drinks to the boys and she was about to leave.

"Hey!" Dean called. "You're not sitting with us?"

"No, I met that man at the bar and…" Eve couldn't finish her sentence as Dean cut her off.

"We're here on a case and it's not the time for hooking up EVE!" he said, obviously jealous.

"I'm still here and it's just gonna be a different place to look, don't worry I'll keep an eye on the place." She said and hurried to the bar as she felt the urge to be with Aison.

"This doesn't look good," Sam said.

"Of course it's not good she hooked up with a man in a minute …." Dean said with an angry tone but Sam cut him off.

"No Dean, that's not what I meant," Sam said. "I meant that Eve's not stupid and will never hook up with even a rat in the middle of a hunt, something is wrong."

Back to Eve, she went back to sit with Aison and she couldn't imagine how much she liked him, something inside her was telling her that there was something wrong but she was ignoring it and keep telling herself that every thing was ok and Aison was just a hot guy who was bold and had the guts to ask her for a drink not like the one she was waiting for to ask instead of fooling around all the time.

"But really I love your name, it feels like you." Aison said to Eve.

"Really? I always thought I look more like Candy." She smirked.

"Well, you don't have to be named Candy to realize that you're a real treat Eve." He said grinning taking a step closer to her. "Would you like to dance?" he offered.

"I love dancing," she smiled. "The question is, are you a good dancer?"

"You're about to see yourself." Aison said winking and he went to play a song on the jukebox.

When Eve heard the song she knew that he got the right one, he chose Bad Company's I Feel Like Making Love. And she already was dancing when he got back taking her in his arms swaying with her, she gave him her back dancing against him and he tucked her hair behind her neck and started to kiss her while his hands were roaming freely on her body. Eve couldn't resist but surrender herself to his charming gentle touch felling his lips on her skin and his hands on her body.

Dean went to check on Eve when he saw her dancing with Aison like that, Dean was shocked at the sight of him nibbling and kissing her like that and his hands touching her like that, Dean was mad and he felt like jealousy was eating him inside out and he couldn't take it and stormed out of the bar.

The song was over but Aison kept his arms around Eve still swaying with her.

"Do you wanna get out of her?" he asked whispering in her ear. Eve nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her waist guiding her outside the bar so they can be alone. Once they got out in the empty street Aison pinned Eve against the nearest wall and started kissing her, and she kissed back.

"You're so beautiful!" he said pulling away. Then he started to kiss her again deeper and more passionate this time and his hands were discovering ever inch of her body.

But suddenly Eve broke the kiss and she looked like she was dreaming.

"No," she told him about to kiss her again. "I can't…I just can't do this."

Aison looked at her without saying a word. "Are you sure?" she nodded. "I'll give you the best night of your life Eve, are you sure he worth it?" he asked again.

"Yes, he's worth it I don't want to be with you, I can't be with you." Eve shouted and broke from his arms running inside the bar.

On her way in she crashed into Sam.

"Eve, where were you, Dean went to check on you and I don't know where the hell is he now, where were you?"

"Sam, I saw him and he was about to take me but I said no, I said no, oh my God! I said no." Eve said talking to herself. "Where's Dean?"

**...**

Dean was so mad seeing Eve with that stranger, and he was kissing her and dancing dirty his hands were touching every inch of her body and she let him that was the worst part for Dean, that she let him do that.

Dean kept walking but not for long, he heard someone calling him but couldn't care less and he kept walking.

"Hey dude," a lady called him making him to turn around to look at her. "Do I have to run all this just to talk to you!"

"Sorry, do you need something?" Dean asked her.

"Yup, I tried to talk to you at the bar but you were so busy keeping an eye on that girl who was dancing inside." The lady said. "I'm Delia."

"I'm sorry I can't be with you now Delia, sorry." Dean told the blonde lady.

"Are you sure? I mean I saw her and she's very beautiful but I also saw how she was dancing with that guy. Is she worth it?" Delia asked.

"Who are you?" Dean asked getting in a defensive mode. "And yes, yes she worth it bitch!" he yelled at the woman in front of him.

Suddenly Castiel appeared behind the woman and Dean saw him.

"You can go now Dean, I'll take care of that. Your brother and Eve are back at the motel now." Castiel said.

"Well, well, well," Delia said. "An angel, wow, it must be my lucky day."

"Not a chance." Castiel said firmly. "Dean, go now!" he ordered.

"Is she…" Dean was about to ask but Castiel cut him off.

"Yes, she's the gorgon, so was the man with Eve too."

"EVE! Is she…" Dean again was about to ask but again Castiel cut him off.

"Dean, stop asking stupid questions! There's a monster to kill here. GO!" he yelled at Dean.

But it was ok with Dean as Castiel was about to take care of the monster, Dean was grateful that for once he wasn't going to kill a filthy creature.

Dean practically ran to the motel to check on Eve knowing now she was under the charm of the gorgon he felt so stupid for being a jealous reckless bastard.

"Where's Eve?" Dean shouted as soon as he walked in the motel room. Sam pointed to the bathroom. Dean didn't even wait till his brother finished his sentence; he walked in the already opened bathroom.

Eve was standing at the sink wiping her face with a towel.

"Dean," she said seeing him in the mirror and turned around to face him.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the bar, I was…" Dean took her in his arms cutting her off.

"Shhh, I'm the one who should be sorry for leaving you there." He whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Dean, really." She said and broke the hug. "Arial took care of the gorgon; apparently we weren't able to kill them anyway. I'm fine." She smiled.

Dean and Eve walked out of the bathroom. Dean went to sit on his bed and Eve sat next to him.

"So," Sam said, arms crossed against his chest. "Looks like you two said _no_ to the gorgons, which I heard _'cannot_' be done if the person was in love, am I right?" Sam asked quoting cannot with his fingers.

Eve and Dean shared a look then they looked at Sam bursting into laughs, nervous laughs.

"Sorry Dean, but I think your brother lost it." Eve said still laughing. "Sam, sorry to say that but you're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yes Sammy, looks like it." Dean said. "Now, shut up and let's get some sleep, I'll take the couch."

"Fine you stubborn idiots!" Sam yelled at them walking into the bathroom.

"We're really abusing this bathroom; every time any of us gets mad we just slam the door or kick it." Eve smirked.

"Yeah, poor bathroom," Dean said in a fake sincere tone.

"Shut up!" she hit him playfully laughing.

Few hours later the boys and Eve were asleep, Sam and Eve took the beds while Dean took the couch, but he couldn't sleep tossing and turning.

Eve heard Dean's huffs and that he couldn't sleep.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Eve asked from her bed.

"Oh, sorry for waking you up," Dean apologized. "But this damn couch is a pain, I can't sleep."

Eve heisted but she had to offer. "Do you want to crash her with me? Maybe!"

"No, it's ok. I'll figure things out." Dean said.

"Come on Dean, its here or the floor." She said. "I only hope you don't kick while you're asleep, or grope."

"Mmmm, I don't promise." Dean smirked getting in the bed with her. "Thanks."

"You're welcomed." She smiled.

Every one of them took a side of the bed keeping a space in the middle; Eve turned to her other side closer to Dean.

"Good night," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek, and then she got back to her side of bed.

Dean smiled and turned on his other side. "Good night to you too Eve," he said and kissed her head wrapping his arms around her making her smile. And they slept in each other arms.

Sam woke up the next morning and saw Dean and Eve cuddling in the bed, he couldn't help but smile.

"Still, stubborn idiots!" he said to himself, smiling.

* * *

**So, hope you liked that one too, next time things will get kinda fluffy ;) let me know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. The First Date

**Author's Note: **

**merry merry, Jannine90, Lucy Colt. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter ;D**

**Jo, Martine, Jannine, Libby, you girls ROCK and I'm glad to have you ;)**

**Merry meryy, keep the "mystery caller" name in your mind don't worry soon you will know ;)**

**P.S: I added pics for Eve's outfit in this chapter ;D**

**Oh, I want to tell you something about this chapter, writing it was a freakin pain in my … you know what, just took for ever and I really hope that you will like it. **

**Fluffiness alert! lol. Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Eve!" Sam called Eve who was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"What?" she replied not taking her eyes off the book.

"What's your perfect date?"

Eve looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Are you gonna ask me out or what Sammy?" she smirked.

"No," he said. "I just want to know."

"Not convincing!"

"Come on! It's not like a national secret."

"Ok grumpy!" she said. "The problem is that it's been ages since I went out on a date, coma! Remember?"

"I know but," Sam paused. "Like what you want the guy with you to do? What's your perfect place to go? Like that!"

Eve took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling thinking.

"First of all it has to be simple, like no fancy stuff, expensive restaurants. Simple like a dinner and movie maybe a walk on a beach or something," she said smiling. "Something dreamy you know, the important thing that I'll be with a guy I like and he'll just try to be himself not acting all perfect to impress me, just being himself." Eve said with a dreamy look in her eyes like she was seeing the guy of her dreams in front of her.

"Wow," Sam scoffed. "That's so not what I expected from the spoiled rich chick I know." He said joking.

"Oh, and I thought Dean is the jerk?" she said. "Oooh yeah, cause you're the bitch, bitch!"

"Ouch!" Sam pretended to be sad. "That hurts!" he said and sat next to her about to tickle her.

"Tickle me and die Sam!" Eve threatened. Sam wasn't going to go. "Sam, I'm serious." She warned.

"No you're not," he smirked. "You can't live without me."

"Sure I can, I survived for 26 years sweetie." She said smugly.

"Well, hope you'll survive this!" Sam said and stared to tickle her making her laugh and shout loud.

**...**

"Dean!" Sam called Dean who was sitting on his bed eating.

"What?" Dean replied with a mouth full of food.

"Aren't you gonna ask Eve out?" Sam asked making Dean stop eating looking at him.

"And that's your business because…?"

"Because everyone sees it except for you bro and of course her," Sam said. "And let me count it for you, making out on the vampire hunt and what the vampire bitch said that she has feelings for you and yeah, the make out session at the junkyard, and I saw it but pretended that I didn't even before Eve mentioned when she was drunk and mentioning drunk, the make out session in the back seat, not to mention the constant flirting and the sexual tension Dean. Seriously, you two need to stop that and get things clear, cause if you didn't I might kick both of your asses!"

Dean took a moment to think of what his brother just said.

"So you think if I asked her, she will say yes?" Dean questioned.

"Damn it Dean, are you blind?" Sam frowned.

"Ok, don't be all bitchy here bitch!"

"Sure you two are perfect for each others!" Sam muttered. "I only hope I won't get caught in the middle."

**...**

The angels asked Eve and the Winchesters to stay in Indiana for a while as they would go in a few days to check out a new city where demonic omens occurred. So the guys spent most of those days chilling doing nothing.

"Eve!" Dean called, Eve looked at him. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Busy?" She chuckled. "Dude, I'm hanging with you and Sam here for the last two days practically all the day, and you're asking me if I'm busy!"

"Can't you ever stop being a smartass for a second!" Dean said, annoyed and little bit nervous.

"Jeez! You look nervous, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

Dean was all sweaty and nervous like he never been before. And he took a deep breath sighing.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Eve gazed at him eagerly. "As in a date!" he trailed off.

Eve stared at him her smile getting wider by the second. "Finally!" she said in relief, "About time Dean!" she smirked.

"Does that mean you agree?"

"Hell yeah!" she said and went to sit next to him. "You look so hot stuttering Dean,"

Sam who witnessed all that chuckled making Dean to glare daggers to him.

"I wasn't stuttering!" Dean defended himself making Eve and Sam chuckle.

"Yes you were," Eve said and touched his chin with her fingers turning his face to look at her. "And you looked cute too." Dean grinned like a baby and leaned to press a light kiss to her lips.

Sam chuckled. "Dude, you're so whipped!" he said to Dean but before he could answer Eve talked.

"No Sam, I'm too charming, that's all." She said and winked at him and giggled. Sam rolled his eyes.

**... **

"What is taking her so long?" Dean asked passing the room like a caged tiger.

"Dean, chill!" Sam told him. "She is getting ready and she only took 20 minutes man."

Dean was nervous as it was the night of his and Eve first date, she was getting ready in the bathroom while he was waiting for her with Sam. Dean was nervous, even with all the girls he went out with, this was his first real date and he wasn't sure of what to do.

"Hey, I'm ready!" Eve said opening the bathroom door walking out.

"Wow! You look…you look great!" Dean said, stunned.

Eve was wearing a white short halter dress with glitter around the chest, gray open stiletto and same colored clutch in her hand. Loose hair and light makeup, it was a simple look though she looked so beautiful.

Eve smiled blushing a little tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks, um, where we going?"

"There is a nice place in town here, I think it's good!" Dean said, extending his hand for her to take. She reached for his hands holding it.

"Okay, sounds perfect!" she smiled and walked next to Dean to the door but she turned around and looked toward Sam mouthing '_thanks_' before leaving the room, Sam smiled.

**...**

Dean took Eve to a nice restaurant down town; the place was comfy still looked classy. Once they got in they heard soft music, there was a band on a small stage playing pop songs, the whole atmosphere was romantic and Eve loved it.

"This place is great, I love it!" she told Dean.

"I just found out about it last night, thought it's the best in town and that you may like it." Dean said. Eve smiled.

"I do!"

The waiter came and took Dean and Eve to their table. It was near the stage where the band was playing.

"Oh, you look hot today Dean!" Eve smirked.

"I look hot all the time baby!" Dean winked and both of them laughed.

Dean was wearing a gray T-shirt with white random drawings on it, black suit jacket and black jeans.

There was a moment of silence. "Why are we like that?" Eve chuckled, "I mean we argue all the time, and both of us never stop talking plus, you, I never thought you would be like that,"

"Like that, like what?" Dean wondered. Eve shrugged.

"Like that, like I don't know but I don't know how to explain," she chuckled.

"This is my first official date, I'm-and I hate to say that-as nervous as you are," Dean told her. "The longest relationship I had was what, few weeks and it wasn't cause of love, it was…,"

"Did you just say love?" Eve interrupted.

"Did I?" Dean questioned. She nodded slowly. "Okay, so I said love!" he laughed.

The band started a new slower song and the girl who was singing had a great soft voice, the kind that makes shivers when she sings, and the song, the song was perfect. "Like a Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae. Eve listened to the song's lyrics and she thought it was just perfect, looking at Dean and smiling she saw that he was looking at her, and that look on his eyes… she just LOVED the way he was looking at her, something told her that this look in his eyes was a look of passion and…and, and she just couldn't even focus with that pair of green gorgeous eyes looking at her.

"Would you like to dance?" Dean asked her standing up extending his hands.

"Sure," Eve said and took his hands walking with him to the dance floor.

_You've got this look I can't describe,_

_You make me feel like I'm alive,_

_When everything else is a fade,_

_Without a doubt you're on my side,_

_Heaven has been away too long,_

_Can't find the words to write this song,_

Dean held her in his arms placing both of his hands on her hips, while Eve clanged to him wrapping her hands around his neck and they started to sway on the music looking in each other eyes.

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind,_

Eve got closer to Dean and he held her tighter against him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

_From tonight I know that you're the only one,_

_I've been confused and in the dark,_

_Now I understand,_

"Dean," Eve whispered. "Thanks for all this," she said lifting her head off his shoulder, their faces were close, both foreheads touched now.

Dean looked at her in the eye and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "My pleasure." He said.

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands_

The song was over but Eve and Dean were still standing in the middle of the dance floor holding each other.

**...**

After they finished their dinner at the restaurant, Dean and Eve went in a ride in the Impala. Eve thought they were going back to the motel but Dean had other thoughts in his mind, the date wasn't over yet.

"Hey Dean, this is not the road to the motel!" Eve remarked.

"Yeah I know," Dean said smiling. "Our date is not over yet, just hang on and trust me."

"I do trust you Dean, I'm not worried." She said and reached to hold his hands.

"Wow, you can be a girl sometimes, and sweet too, that's a shock!" Dean smirked, teasing.

"Oh no," Eve chuckled. "Are you serious, I can start and act all bitchy now you know!" she threatened, joking.

Dean chuckled and leaned to press a kiss to her lips, soft kiss. "Any way, sweet or bitchy, you still look hot!" he told her giving her another kiss.

"Wow, who knew Dean Winchester can say such a soft words?" Eve teased. Both of them laughed. "Dean," Eve called, "Watch the road!"

"It's hard to focus with that dress you're wearing!" Dean joked.

"Suck it up!" Eve said and giggled.

Dean kept driving till he got to a park, it was a nice night, the sky was clear and the stars were bright up in the sky, the moon was full and the soft wind made it even better. The park was quiet and they could hear the sound of the trees' leaves moving by air, usually this weather for both of them was kind of scary but tonight it was perfect.

Dean took Eve's hand guiding her inside the park, she was following him blindly even that she didn't know where he was taking her but as she said to him, she trusted him, blindly too.

"Dean, Dean, don't run I'm wearing heels! Don't run fast!" Eve giggled. Dean stopped and looked at her thinking.

"Take off your shoes!" he told her, Eve rose an eyebrow questioning. "Come on it's a shoe, and if you didn't take it off I will carry you, remember I did it before!" Dean threatened.

"You won't!" Eve said but Dean bent over and was about to carry her over his shoulder. "Okay, okay! Oh my god, Dean, you're crazy!" She said taking off her shoes, Dean gave her his famous grin and they started to run to whatever Dean was taking her to.

"Here you go!" Dean said stopping.

"Oh my GOD!" Eve gasped. "I love that, oh my god," she said and looked at Dean, "How did you know I love swings?"

"Um, I kinda cheated," Dean said. "I called your best friend Libby, stole her number from your phone and I asked her!" he confessed. Eve giggled.

"This is such teenagers acts but it's so cute, you wanted to know what I like and…and that's means a lot to me Dean, really!" she said and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now come on, let's get in these cool swings!" she said and ran like a kid to climb into the swing, and Dean got behind her and started to rock the swing.

"You're such a kid!" Dean teased.

"Admit you love it!" she giggled.

"Yes, I do love it!"

Dean kept rocking the swing and it was silent except for the swing squeak and Eve's light chuckles.

"Dean!" Eve called making Dean stop the swing, "I really like you…um, I just wanted to say that!"

Dean walked from behind the swing and came to stand in front of Eve. "Well, glad to know that cause I worked my butt off to make this day nice!" he said joking making her chuckle. "You like me huh?" Dean asked and Eve nodded. "So we are on the same page!"

"Is it gonna hurt if you said you like me too? Jeez!" Eve giggled.

"You know it hurts to be nice!" Dean joked.

"True!" she said and both of them laughed.

Eve stood up from the swing and she was so close to Dean, they kept looking at each other for a minute, studying every move and every feature. And finally Dean leaned to press a kiss to Eve's lips making her smile against his lips for the sudden kiss. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, Dean held Eve closer to him and they kept kissing over and over. But suddenly Eve snapped in Dean's arms breaking the kiss.

"Shit!" Eve gasped clutching on Dean and she buried her head in his chest.

"Come on, it wasn't that scary!" Arial said. Eve snapped seeing him appear suddenly where and when she didn't expect him to.

Dean rolled his eyes patting on Eve's back feeling her calming down a little. "VERY nice timing Arial, really nice!" Dean huffed.

Arial crossed his arms against his chest and shrugged. "Sorry to interrupt your make out session Dean," he said with no sense of concern in his voice at all. "We need you to get back to the motel we've got new news about the omens!" Arial said.

"Can't you see that we're in a middle of something here? Why …," Eve said but she was interrupted by Arial.

"Look Eve, we have work to do and personal issues are not my business and remember that your life is what we want to save here, so let's go, I'll take you with me to the motel while Dean can come with the car." He said, annoyed. And the way Arial talked pissed Eve off.

"I'm not coming with you, I came with Dean, and I will go back with him." Eve told Arial. "And Arial, don't you dare talk to me like that again," she said in an angry tone.

Eve and Arial glared daggers at each other till he vanished suddenly looking pissed.

"I'm sorry Eve," Dean said sorry for ruining the date and making Eve angry.

"It's ok, I'm only angry at him, he can't talk to me like that, and personal issues, what the hell?" she said with angry tone. She sighed deeply releasing the tension. "But its ok, I will kick his ass later, now let's go back to the motel." She said smiling at Dean. "For the record, I really had fun tonight Dean, it was the best date I ever had." She said and gave Dean a kiss. "Of course till that jerk showed up," Eve said about to get angry again so Dean-and before she could say another word-pressed a kiss to her lips and they started to make out again. "Did I ever tell you how much I love the way you shut me up?" she chuckled when they broke the kiss.

"Glad to know that," Dean said holding her against him and he started to kiss her again, harder and with more passion.

* * *

**I hope it worth it! And BTW, I'm not getting the reviews I used to get, feeling something wrong here :'( so don't make me beg for reviews guys, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	24. It's Jungle out There part 1

**Author's Note: **

**merry merry, Jannine90, amy marie 45, Lucy Colt, Lillian Colt, thanks for all your great reviews, SO glad you like the last chapter, and the nice date ;) and the fact you got mad at Arial made me feel my job is done lol, hope you will like this chapter too :D**

**Lilly, I think you just gave Arial a nickname, "Ari" that was cool ;)**

**Jo, Martine, Jannine, my girls, love you and thanks for everything :D**

***You guys wanna see something crazy, ok, Eve just joined Facebook, lol yeah and I added the link to her profile on my page feel free to add or check her account ;) Its official I'm a wackjob lol, but you guys know that already right? ;D**

**One last thing, long note sorry. I made a poll on my page to see if you guys want this story to get updated every week or every 10 days or…, if its too much to be a weekly update and its hard for some ppl to catch up with let me know, if its ok I can keep it weekly as it is, take the poll, you can also email, msg or even in reviews its cool just let me know what you think about this decision, if you want it weekly its cool if you don't its also cool, its up to you, its in your hands now guys ;)**

**Now enjoy! ;D**

**

* * *

**

_**Part 1: Losing Control.**_

Dean and Eve went back to the motel finding Arial and Castiel already there, and of course Sam. Eve was pissed at Arial so she pretended he wasn't there giving him the cold shoulder, she went to sit next to Sam on his bed he was eager to ask her about the date but he couldn't because of the angels and the fact that they were there to talk about the demonic omens.

Arial was standing leaning against a wall exchanging glares with Eve, angry glares. Castiel was sitting on a chair across the room, while Dean went and sat on the other bed facing his brother and Eve who took her eyes off Arial and his death glares and now she was looking at Dean smiling at him.

"So, can you tell me now what's going on? You two are here for an hour or so and you said nothing, so can you talk now?" Sam said to the angels.

"There is an increase in the demonic omens mostly in a small town in Kansas," Arial said. "But this time things are different, there was several animal attacks in the past few days, it started out normal one or two incidents but in the last two weeks it became more, some of the people left the town, the lucky ones while others got killed in the attacks."

"And who told you we work with animal control center?" Eve said to Arial with a sarcastic tone but before he could talk Castiel talked.

"Because the kinds of animals and the way they attack were not normal," Castiel said. "Animals like tigers, African lions, and hyenas don't even existed here in this part of the world, also the dogs and their unusual acts attacking humans and wild rats that came in hundreds attacking people in their homes and snakes, all kinds of snakes. It's a jungle in that town and barely some people survived." Castiel said making Eve and the Winchesters glare at him, hearing those news weren't the best to hear knowing that with that kind of omens there was a big thing coming, and soon.

"And now what?" Dean wondered. "I mean looks like you guys don't know what is going on there, what are we supposed to do now?" Dean asked talking to the angels.

"We can't get in this town, something is keeping angels out and that's how we knew for sure it must be Adam, he is the only one strong enough to do that." Castiel said.

"Are you sure it's Adam, how?" Eve asked standing up she was freaking out knowing now Adam was closer than ever.

"Hey," Dean said standing up too wrapping his arms around her making her sit next to him. "It is not the time to panic now Eve, calm down!" he said.

"Yes Eve, Dean is right, it's not the time to panic we need to be calm," Castiel said. "We need to focus now and you need to know that once you get in the town you're on your own only if you knew how to break the shield around the city to let us in but I don't think you will, even with your powers."

"And what will be there won't be Adam himself or at least he won't be powerful enough to hurt you Eve, that's if he was there." Arial said.

"How is it him if he wasn't even born yet?" Sam asked confused.

"We still have no information about this, he supposed to be not born yet, but we didn't get any new news and we don't know about the demons help for him or anything." Arial answered Sam.

"Peachy," Dean mocked. "Now it's a suicidal mission or what? We don't need a new hunt where we don't know what we are gonna get into, _angels_!" he said with the same sarcastic tone.

"Well at least we're working Dean," Arial said pissed.

"And what's that supposed to mean Arial?" Dean said angrily standing up walking towards Arial.

"You know what I mean, so you all need to stop fooling around and whining and start to work!" Arial said looking at Dean and Eve.

"I remember once that I said DO NOT EVER talk to me like that," Eve yelled at the angel, coldly and it didn't seem like her. "You're my guardian freaking angel, not my fucking boss Arial, so you better stop acting like a jealous teenager and get it together." She said making Arial eyes widen from what she just said but she didn't gave him the chance to talk as she stretched her hand and pinned him to the nearest wall so hard that he made a dent.

Eve kept getting closer pushing Arial in the wall harder; she was so into hurting him that she didn't hear the shouts and yells from the boys and Castiel at her to stop. Arial's body started to light with white fading light and that was a bad sign.

"CAS! Stop her!" Dean yelled at Castiel.

"I don't know how," Castiel yelled back.

There was no other option left for Dean except trying to stop Eve by himself before she kills the angel, Dean wasn't sure if she could kill him but it looked like it. "EVE! Eve, look at me." Dean said getting closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

All of them were behind Eve when she attacked Arial and no one saw her face but when Dean touched her shoulder she looked back at him and her eyes were snow white, her powers and her anger took over her making her senseless. Eve looked at Dean for a second like she never saw him before, like it wasn't her and she smiled a wicked smile waving her hands sending Dean across the room hitting the ground. But suddenly her eyes went back to their normal hazel color and she released Arial from her powerful invisible grip. Eve was about to collapse on the floor but Sam ran and took her in his arms sitting her on the floor.

"Eve, are you ok?" Sam asked patting lightly on her cheeks but she was lost, so he carried her to her bed and went to check on Dean, Dean was ok apart from the shock of what happened.

"Is Arial ok?" Dean asked standing up from the floor walking to Eve's bed to check on her.

"He is unconscious," Castiel said checking on Arial who was on the floor now motionless.

"What happened to her? How could she hurt an angel? What the hell is going on Cas?" Dean asked nervously while he was checking on Eve, he found out her body was burning. "Sam, feel her, she has a fever!" Dean said and Sam checked Eve's cheeks and forehead while Dean checked her body and as he said she was on fire all her body was burning.

"It's Adam's effect on her, now he is closer than he ever was and the connection between them which was made by his powers is making her more powerful and more dangerous too." Castiel said.

"Why now Cas?" Sam asked. "I mean she had the powers for so long why now?"

"He knows now we are looking for him and I'm sure that he is expecting us too," Castiel said.

Castiel was about to say something else but Arial's moans made all of them look at him, Sam and Castiel went to help him to stand up then they placed him on a chair.

"Remind me not to piss her off again!" That was the first thing Arial said. "How could she do that? Where the hell did she got that power from?" he asked.

"It's Adam!" Castiel said and that was enough for Arial to understand. "Now, you and I leave," Castiel told Arial. "About Eve, I know it's more dangerous now than before but still you've got to go tomorrow to check on this town and with us not being able to get in this town Eve must go too, she is the only one with powers and she will help the most." He told the boys.

"One question," Sam said, Arial and Castiel turned to look at him. "How canwe break this bond between Eve and Adam? I mean she can't be like that all the time, she is in danger and she is putting other people in danger too, and he is not even born yet!"

Both angels shared a look. "As long as she has her powers she will share that bond with him," Arial stated, "And…there is several ways to break it, not like break it completely but to reduce it, but some of them are so radical and some of them we can't tell you about." He told Sam.

"That wasn't promising," Sam huffed. Arial shrugged then he turned to look at Dean.

"Dean," he called. "I'm sorry for being such an ass!" Arial apologized making Dean chuckle.

"An ass? That's new," he said. "But you need to say that to her not me." Dean pointed at the unconscious Eve; Arial nodded and vanished with Castiel.

Once the angels left, Sam went to sit on his bed looking at Eve in her bed then to Dean who was next to her holding her in his arms.

"Now what?" Sam wondered.

"Now you sleep, and I'll keep an eye on her, the fever isn't as bad but still she might get worse we don't know, and we need someone to drive tomorrow, the town is far and we will drive all day." Dean said getting up from the bed taking off Eve's shoes tucking her in covering her then he took his jacket and shoes off laying next to her holding her again.

"But you need to sleep too Dean," Sam said in a worried tone. "We can take shifts and…,"

"No," Dean interrupted. "I will stay here next to her and don't worry I will sleep but whenever she needs anything she will find someone next to her, you don't know how she will be like when she wakes up!"

"This is not getting any better huh?" Sam asked getting in is bed ready to sleep.

"Looks like it Sammy, looks like it." Dean said looking at the girl in his arms.

**...**

"Morning Dean," Sam said getting out of his bed seeing Dean already awake.

"Morning Sam," Dean said.

"She still asleep?" Sam asked, Dean nodded. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Kinda, she didn't move all night Sam, I'm starting to freak out man," Dean said.

Before Sam could say anything Castiel and Arial appeared in the room, "Is she still asleep?" Arial exclaimed.

Castiel went near Eve's bed and bent over touching her forehead with two fingers making her snap, her eyes flickered open and she was gasping for air. Dean and Arial snapped and both of them ran to check on her and Sam followed by.

"Are you ok?" both Arial and Dean asked at the same time. Eve was confused.

"What is going on here?" she wondered. "And guys I'm not gonna run so some space please!"

"Now I can say you're ok!" Sam said with a light laugh. "And answering your question, not much happened you know, you only got so pissed last night and were about to kill Arial plus treating Dean like a ball throwing him across the room then collapsing on the floor senseless and you only woke up now, see, not much!" Sam told Eve.

"Come again!" She said. "I remember nothing, did I do that, oh my god! I only remember me and Dean coming finding Arial and Cas here and Cas said something about animal attacks but after that is blank, I remember nothing." Eve said confused.

"It's the use of your powers after a while of not using them made you like that, you will probably remember later," Arial said sitting at the edge of Eve's bed.

"But I still remember I was pissed last night cause of you jerk!" Eve told Arial kicking him with her leg from under the covers but she was joking.

"Well, I said sorry to Dean last night and now it's your turn, so, I'm sorry Eve." Arial said placing his hand on her leg. Eve smiled.

"And I'm sorry for my attempt to kill you, according to what Sam said." she smiled and got out of bed.

Dean was watching what was going on between Eve and Arial like a hawk, he had his suspicions, but Eve once she got out of bed she went to sit next to him on the other bed still in her dress from last night, and she took his hand in her hands smiling at him, Dean noticed that her hands were cold looking at her he saw that look in her eyes, she was scared and her hands were somehow shaking in his hand so Dean wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand he held both of her hands feeling her getting closer to him.

The fact that she was about to hurt Dean and her guardian angel and maybe kill one of them was horrible and the other fact that she couldn't even remember what she did was another scary thought that was at the moment all what Eve thought of, and with her not using her powers since she killed the vampires made her almost forget that they even existed but the powers didn't forget they were still part of her and anger was the key for those powers to show her who or what the master was, and in this round … the powers, the evil powers won. So when Eve held Dean's hand and sat next to him she did it for protection, she felt safer with him even though it was just a feeling she wanted to be with him now more than ever, and Dean felt her fear and held her closer to him.

"Now what?" Sam asked. "We're going now to this town? Or…,"

"No, you're going," Castiel said. "We have no other choice, and I'm sorry for that but you have to go. And Eve, you need to work again on your powers, with all what's coming we can't take something like what happened last night and you not being able to control them, we have enough to think about already we don't need more." He said firmly.

Eve knew Castiel was right and with her not being able to control her powers was the worst thing, making her a slave to those powers and that with the connection with Adam could cause a disaster making lots of troubles and hurting people not to mention that the use of those powers could turn her …turn her evil making things easier to Adam when he shows up.

"Okay Cas, and I'm truly sorry for what happened last night," Eve said with low voice, she was shaky and her face down and her eyes blurry.

Dean gave Castiel _what the hell_ look, and then he held her closer letting her release the tension and cry into him rubbing her arms still holding her hands in his.

"Eve, come on we will get through this together, we're here for you even with this son of a bitch being closer!" Sam said kneeling in front of Eve putting a hand on her leg patting; he was showing her his support to make her feel better. She looked at him and nodded putting a hand on his hand giving him a reassuring pat.

"Thanks Sam," Eve said. "Now I need to go get ready, long day and we need to be ready." She said and stood up heading to the bathroom.

"Eve," Dean called making her turn around to look at him, but he didn't say anything else, they just shared a look and she gave him a light smile nodding slowly then she turned around to walk into the bathroom.

**...**

_**Part 2: Welcome to the Jungle!**_

Few hours later the boys and Eve were on their way to Kansas. Sam was driving, Dean sat shotgun, and Eve was in the back seat staring at the road.

"Oh shit!" Eve barked, annoyed and moving in her seat. "So not the best time, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Um, ah, shit!" Eve cursed not knowing what she was going to tell him. "We need to stop at the nearest rest." She said.

"Why? We were just there!" Dean exclaimed. Eve took a deep breath shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Something happened, sorry but we really need to stop at the nearest stop and I hope there is a store there, please god, make a store there please!" she said and looked in her bag for something till she found it. "Thank god! Its ok about the store no need for it."

"You wanna fill us in please, and stop talking to yourself?" Dean said.

"Um, no?" she said. "Sorry, just trust me ok? You don't have to know!"

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes. "Women!" Dean said.

They stopped 30 minutes later at a rest on the road and once the car stopped Eve took her duffel and ran to the bathroom. 15 minutes later she came back her face was kind ofpale and she changed her jeans too.

"Tell me you didn't rush us to stop so you could change your jeans?" Sam told her when she got into the car.

"No!" she said. "The only thing I will say is that I had to change my damn jeans, ok? Can you start driving now?" she snapped. "Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to snap." Eve said and gave Sam a kiss on his cheek.

"That's why I hate to ride with girls!" Dean muttered teasing Sam and Eve. Dean opened the car door and walked out and before anyone asks he climbed into the back seat next to Eve. "As you kept me awake all night, you will help me sleep now." he said making Eve chuckle. Eve moved to give Dean a space and he stretched his body in the back seat resting his head against her thighs. "That's nice." He said closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we arrive!"

Eve and Sam laughed. "Yes sir!" Eve said. "You better drive safely Sammy or the princess will wake up," she giggled.

"No, no, everything but not the princess!" Sam laughed starting the engine.

**...**

The roar of the Impala was like a thunder breaking the silence in the abandoned town where the Winchesters and Eve arrived at. The town looked like a ghost town, empty houses, no people and the smell of blood in the air. Animals were everywhere and some of them were fighting over dead bodies that it was so distorted that it wasn't clear if it was for an animal or for a human.

"Shit!" Dean said, still in the car. "This is just like I'm Legend! Except we're at night and Will Smith won't help us!"

"Are you serious?" Eve said. Sam and Dean thought she got mad for Dean's joke. "Did Will Smith made that story into a movie?" she said. "Damn this coma, I missed a lot!" Dean giggled while Sam was speechless.

"You two…," Sam started but he didn't know what to say. "Let's just go check and see if there is anyone alive."

"Dude, can't you see? There are animals, wild animals all over and they probably will attack us!" Dean said.

"And it doesn't matter how fast or strong, animals always win in that battle Sam." Eve added.

"So, are we gonna stay in the car forever or what? Amuse me geniuses!" Sam said; Eve and Dean shared a look, they had no idea about what they should do and they also knew that Sam was right; they have to get out and check the town. "I thought so, let's get out and if any animal get close to us we shoot!"

"What about the fast, flying and all those animal that sneak behind you and BAM?" Eve said. "And for the record other than cats, I'm not really a big fan of animals, mostly when they are evil animals and they are here as omens!" She said freaking out again.

"Come on, don't freak out now, okay, just take a deep breath and calm down!" Dean told Eve holding her hands and she started to calm a little bit. "Sam, you keep driving and we will see, we're on our own now here and probably we're the only humans here, alive humans anyway, so lets just wonder in the town with the car first and see, its not that big of a town but we don't need any unpleasant surprises!" Dean told Sam who nodded and started the car.

The Impala worked its way through the town's streets, the empty streets only with corpses and animals, all kind of animals, animals that not just live in this side of the world but also the animals were surprisingly calm and the ones were involved in a fight or an activity once they heard and saw the car they stopped looking at it.

"Lions, foxes, wolves, tigers, hyenas, and bears!" Eve said looking from the window. "Shit, there is more animals here than the public zoo. And birds too, hawks and those ones I don't even know their names." She continued. "Look at the tigers, puma, jaguar, lynx, cheetah, leopard and black-freaking-panther! We're fucking doomed!"

"How do you know all that?" Sam asked confused from Eve's knowledge of all the species of tigers.

"Are you gonna believe me if I said I don't know?" Eve said. "I looked at them and I just knew!"

"I believe you!" Sam said.

"Is it just me or those animals acting weird? I mean they know who we are and they look at us in a … I don't know but…," Dean said but couldn't find the right word, Eve and Sam nodded in agreement feeling the same toward the animals.

"Holy shit! Look at that!" Sam yelled making both Eve and Dean to look out and they knew why Sam snapped.

After passing the animals' "_corner_" and once they thought they saw it all, they saw the pleasant part and they saw one of the most disgusting things they ever saw. A big field filled with all kind of reptiles. Snakes, from the smaller ones to the largest and most dangerous ones, Egyptian cobras with all other types of cobras, rattlesnakes, boas, African pythons, and even anacondas, plus crocodiles, the ones you only find around the Nile in Africa.

"I bet this is Lilitu's gift for me!" Eve said with a lump in her throat. "Adam knows I hate snakes and I get afraid sick from them, and I read that the bitch controls snakes it's even her symbol, and the paintings for her always with a snake wrapped around her." She continued. "Let's get out!"

"What? Are you insane?" Dean exclaimed. "We can't go out with all that, no way in hell!"

"No, we will, those animals are an army, they won't hurt us they have orders not to, but they will if we tried to walk out of the town." Eve said and before Sam or Dean could ask anything. "I heard it in my mind!" she said. "And now we have to walk out of the car and somewhere to get in or they will attack, oh, bears attack, no elephants and sorry for that. That's what I just heard in my mind!" Eve told the boys.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do that?" Sam asked.

"It's the only choice we have now Sam," Eve said. Suddenly she put her hands on her head screaming in pain.

"Eve, what's wrong?" Dean asked checking on her while Sam stopped the car turning in his seat to check on Eve.

"Get out of my HEAD!" she screamed loudly. "Dean, please let him out of my head, please, ahhhhhh my head!" Eve pleaded tears running down her cheeks; she was in a lot of pain feeling the dark presence in her head.

"What we're going to do now?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know Sam, I don't know, that son of a bitch is hurting her and we don't know what to do to help!" Dean shouted angrily.

Sam and Dean didn't know how to help Eve and she kept crying and screaming her head still hurting, Dean held her closer to him and she clanged in his shirt still whimpering in pain. Apparently that wasn't enough, the animals started to go wild running, fighting and all that was in a loud noise but the scariest thing was the hyenas' wild laughs, it was human like. The Winchesters had no other choice but to find a place to hide in and all the signs lead to one house away from all the madness, it was a small house and it was in a sort of a good condition and there were no animals around it, they weren't sure if it was clean from inside but they had no other choice with Eve in such a condition.

"I will drive to this house and we can get in, there are no animals around and once we get there I will go to check if it was clean from the inside!" Sam said driving the car to the house and once he reached it he walked out of the car with his gun to check the house.

"Eve, are you better now?" Dean asked the girl who was crying in pain in his arms.

"No," she sobbed. "He is in here Dean, I can't handle that …he is in, I feel my head is going to explode, he says it's just the start, oh god, he says I'm his and only his." She said between her sobs.

Dean felt helpless and angry, Eve was in an enormous pain and he couldn't help her not even make it better. He only hugged her closer to him feeling her shaking against him her tears now made his shirt wet. Dean was so sorry for Eve and he was angry and …words can't explain what he felt at the time, his eyes were getting blurry feeling Eve's pain but he had to be strong for her, Dean wiped his eyes seeing Sam getting out of the house walking back to the car.

"The house is clean, we can go inside now!" Sam said once he got to the car then he opened the back seat door. "Eve, are you better now?" he asked but she shook her head no slowly still moaning in pain. "Dean I will carry her inside," Sam informed Dean who nodded yes. "Eve, you can let go of Dean, I will carry you to the house to rest." Sam told her putting a hand on her shoulder to make her look at him, and she did lifting her head slowly looking at Sam, and he felt sorry seeing her like that reminding him of when he started to get the visions. Sam extended his hands for Eve to reach and she took it and slowly she got out of the car with Sam's help while Dean got out of the car from the other side. Sam lifted Eve up bridal style and he was so careful not to hurt her then the three of them walked towards the house not seeing any animals around like all of them disappeared at once.

But what the trio didn't see was the hound that has been following them for a while now, the bloodhound.

* * *

**Cliffy huh? Sorry :) hope you liked it, let me know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW! **

***Don't forget to take the poll! ;D**


	25. It's a Jungle out There part 2

**Author's Note: (longer note this time)**

**WOOOHOOOO, this is the 25****th**** chapter for this story :D and to be honest I when I started it I didn't think I could pull this off but thanks to all of you guy and all your support I did it, thanks to all of who reviewed, alerted, favorite the story or me. Johanna 'imcrazyfordean', Martine, Jannine 'Jannine90, Libby, thanks girls so much for all your help and support, love you so much.**

**And also a huge thank you to all my faithful reviewers, who always have kind words to me week after week, thanks guys and I really appreciate every single word you wrote and kept me going. This chapter is dedicated to all of you, and I really hope you will like the rest of the story as you liked the previous chapters.**

**Ok, no more chick flick moments ;P my friend Jannine90 just posted her new and first story here and they are good you should check it out, link to her page is on my main page ;D**

**I made another poll-I'm a poll freak now lol-to know what was your fav chapter so far in the whole 25chaps, up to 5 choices, and if you didn't find it blame the site it's freaking out these days acting weird. For the other poll so far the weekly update is winning, still if anyone didn't take it please let me know what you want.**

**Now enjoy, hope you will like it! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Part 3: The Bloodhound.**_

Dean hurried to hold the door open for Sam and Eve, and once they stepped inside the house Eve's head stopped hurting her.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed freaking Sam and Dean out as they thought something went wrong with her. "My head is not hurting anymore," Eve said, both boys sighed in relief.

"You scared the hell outta me Eve," Sam said placing her on the couch. Dean didn't say anything he was too nervous to talk he only went to sit on a chair facing Eve, and Sam went to sit next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Eve said. "It's just weird, I mean I still have a stupid headache but better than the needles that were screwing into my mind!"

"Because we were led here, it's a trap!" Dean calmly said.

"We've noticed that," Sam said.

"It was obvious from the start that it was a trap to drag my ass here!" Eve said standing up from the couch, "Any one knows where the bathroom is?" she asked taking her duffel-which Dean got with him inside-from a chair near by, Sam pointed in the bathroom direction. "Thanks, at least I won't die holding my pee!" she said heading to the bathroom leaving the boys in the living room.

"How are we getting out of this shit?" Sam asked once Eve left the room. "I mean you saw the town and what Eve said too, we are stuck here and her life is in danger too, we don't know what would happen if we met Adam or one of his bitches its gonna be a slaughterhouse Dean, and I'm sure they will try to take her too." Sam nervously said pacing the room back and forth.

Dean took a deep breath sighing nervously. "Honestly I don't know Sam, and with angels not being able to get in, we're so screwed and have no other option but to wait and see what happens." Dean told his brother. "I will try to call Bobby and see if there's anything he can do." Dean said pulling out his phone to call Bobby. "Fuck! There is no signal!" He snapped. "Keeps getting better…," Dean started but he was cut off by a loud bark coming from outside the house.

"What the hell was that?" Sam wondered walking towards the window to check out what was going on. "Oh my God! Dean, come see this!"

Dean went to check and what he saw wasn't making anything better. Outside the window there were around 50 dogs, one big dog was in front of them while the rest of the dogs were standing behind it, and that dog was the one that made the loud bark but that wasn't all, the dogs kept gathering and what was 50 a minute ago became over 70 now.

"I will go get Eve," Dean said and walked to the bathroom knocking hard on the door.

"Shit!" Eve cursed from the other side of the door. "If you wanted the bathroom why didn't you use it before me?" She yelled opening the door.

"What was taking you so long?"

"You want details Dean? Come on," she said walking out with her bag. "Here, you can go now."

"I wasn't knocking 'cause I wanted to use the bathroom," Dean said taking her hand walking with her to the window. "Check this out!" he said holding the curtains for her to see.

"Pluto came with his friends!" Eve said turning around to face Sam and Dean, but neither of them laughed at her joke. "Come on, Pluto, Mickey's dog!"

"Yeah, thanks, we got the joke but it's not the time," Sam snapped. "We're surrounded with over a 100 dogs now Eve," he continued. "It's St. Hubert hound or as they call it the bloodhound, that kind of dog people use to hunt, it smell blood and go after the prey and it can also keep the smell for days too, that's why it was called the bloodhound, and now there are a hundred of that dog outside this house that we have no idea what they are here for."

"The question is," Dean started making both Sam and Eve look at him. "Why they followed us? I mean none of us is bleeding,"

"Um, not exactly!" Eve sighed sitting on the couch. "It's me, as usual," she said. "The dogs are following my smell and I think they are here as an escort."

"If you're bleeding why didn't you say something?" Dean asked sitting next to Eve about to check her for wounds.

"Dean, stop. I'm not bleeding like I'm hurt, it's my period, it's never the best time but now I'm just lucky to have it today, peachy!" Eve told him.

"How, why and where they will escort you Eve?" Sam asked worried from what Eve would answer.

"I thought you're smarter than that Sam," Eve said smiling faintly. "They will take me to him of course, that's what the voice said, that I should leave with those dogs and they will take me to where I'm supposed to go!" she said.

"Okay, tell that voice to go fuck itself cause you're not leaving." Dean snapped.

"Dean, don't be silly, you know why we're here for and all that was to drag me here and of course not to sit and hang around in this lovely house," Eve told Dean. "And you also should know that if I didn't go with those dogs the animals will attack the house ripping us apart, but as long as I go with them you guys will be ok, I'm the danger here, all this was made for me," she said letting out a nervous laugh. "It's some kind of a welcoming party,"

"And how you think you will get out of this, you know if you go…"

"I know nothing Sam, I know nothing, still I have to go" Eve interrupted Sam. "And I'm sorry about what I'm about to do to, but it's for your safety guys." She said and before any of the guys could ask what she was talking about; Eve snapped with her fingers, with that snap a white strong light was produced and once that light faded Sam and Dean were knocked out, Dean was on the couch where he was sitting and Sam was on the floor as he was standing. "I'm sorry Dean, I did that to protect you," Eve said kissing Dean's forehead, then she walked to Sam kneeling next to him brushing the hair off his face, "Sorry Sammy,"

Eve left the house looking with the dogs in front of it, and the dogs started to make her a path to walk in and the biggest dog and apparently the leader got in that path and she followed by, and now she was leading the parade followed by a hundred bloodhound.

**...**

_**Part 4: You ARE Mine!**_

**..**

_"William eventually found the only way to kill Adam," Castiel paused looking at Eve. "The only person!"_

_"Eve was the only person who had the ability to kill Adam; because of the relationship they had he was vulnerable to her." Arial said._

**..**

_"So let me get this straight…," Sam said. "Her boyfriend was the devil's son, she had to kill him and in order to do that her father had to sacrifice himself but it didn't work because the angels didn't tell them about the special weapon so instead of killing him she released him and got his powers. That's freaking AWESOME!"_

_"Yeah, not to mention the irony, Adam and Eve, That's creepy!" Dean sarcastically said._

_"It was romantic at first you know, like we were meant to be," Eve sighed. "But it became ugly."_

**..**

_"And it turned out that the powers I got from him aren't for protection, those are evil powers. If I used them too much I'll become evil myself and if I didn't he'll find a way to take back his powers." Eve told the Winchesters._

_"But how __did __he manage to come back?" Dean confusingly asked._

_"It's a last gift from Lucifer, when he knew he was going to lose, he impregnated a woman and not any woman, she is a half demon, so Adam will born much stronger and __the__ only thing __he__ needs to become the strongest creature on earth are Eve's powers." Arial said._

**..**

_"He means," Eve said. "That Adam will grow faster than a normal child…it's like hell but reversed."_

_"You mean that one month counts ten years? And when he's gonna__ be__ born it'll take him two month to get stronger and come after you?" Sam exclaimed and Eve nodded. _

**..**

_"He didn't collapse like normal; he said something I couldn't hear…," Eve said._

_""It's not over, I'll be back for you again Eve." That was what he said." Arial cut her off._

From chapter 6: The Unforgiven.

**... **

_"We need to know who the mother is, and stop her." Castiel stated._

_"And by saying stop her means kill her right?" Eve asked and Castiel nodded. "No way Cas, I'm not gonna kill a pregnant woman." She said nervously about to snap in Castiel's face but Arial hands on her knees stopped her which earned him a glare from Dean._

_"Eve, she's not an innocent woman, she's half demon carrying the devil's son." She was about to say something but he continued. "And there's no other way to do that, and believe me it's not gonna be easy." Arial told her, she looked at Castiel waiting for him to disagree with Arial._

_"He's right Eve, there's no other way." He said, disappointing her._

From chapter 7: Vegas Baby, Vegas!

**...**

Eve now was at the other half of the town, that part was animals free, it was dark, quiet and the only sound there was the sound of her footsteps and the dogs that followed her behind. But suddenly all the dogs stopped not moving another inch, only the big dog that kept walking and Eve had no other choice but to follow it. Five minutes later the dog stopped turning around leaving Eve alone.

"Shit, even you Pluto left me!" Eve muttered to herself.

"That's because it has orders to do that Eve!" A female voice said. Eve snapped as the woman appeared out of no where and she was giving Eve her back. The woman had a dark presence, literally, her hair, her dress and somehow her voice that was full of hatred.

The woman turned to face Eve and once she did a ring of fire surrounded her and Eve inside it. And when she turned Eve saw that her eyes where pitch black but that wasn't all, the woman was pregnant too, her last months to be accurate.

"Fireworks, I love them!" Eve said sarcastically though she was shaking in fear but couldn't help it.

"Awww, still a smartass after all those years baby!" The woman said.

"Sorry bitch I don't swing that way," Eve told the woman.

"Don't be silly, you know whom you're talking to now Eve. The woman is just a shell. I'm the one in control now!"

"Well, Adam, I can't say I missed you so let's make this quick and it get over with!" Eve said.

The woman smiled and walked towards Eve. "But I did miss you, even though you killed me…technically!"

"And I'm willing to do it again…," Eve said but she was cut off.

"You're in no position to talk like that baby," the woman-Adam said grabbing Eve's arm harshly. "You betrayed me and you know I can kill you now!"

"You…can't…kill…me Adam," Eve said slowly word by word. "Because you need me, and I didn't betray you, you killed my father and you left me no other choice but to kill you."

"I loved you and you…,"

"Don't talk about love, I loved you more than anything and I was willing to do anything to save you Adam, but you chose to be evil and…,"

"You left me…,"

"It wasn't by my choice my father forced me to stay away!"

"It doesn't matter now, you're here with me," Adam said using the woman, getting closer to Eve turning around her whispering in her ear. "We can be lovers again, I still love you Eve, and I know you still love me too, right?"

Eve was silent, she was scared of him and didn't know what to say, she was so not in love with him and the only feeling she had towards Adam was guilt, she thought and was still thinking she could have saved him, and killing him too was still making her feel guilty but love, she was not in love with him anymore.

"Adam, you still can change that, you…," Eve said but she was interrupted.

"Do you still love me or not? That is what I want to know!" Adam growled grabbing Eve harshly. "Or you're in love with that Winchester you think he will help you?"

Eve's heart sank and she didn't know what to say. "You don't expect me to say I love you while you're talking to me through a woman's body, right? Plus, you also don't expect me to still love you after all what happened, you want the truth, I don't love you, I'm scared of you and the only feeling I have toward you is guilt and only guilt. You can't make me love you,you know!" She said not knowing what would happen but she had to say that.

"Well, to be honest, that was a try, I don't care if you love me or not, you are mine Eve, and only mine." Adam said backing off. "And yeah, now I'm talking through a shell but soon enough you will see me in person, I won't look the same but still, we have a connection Eve, you can't deny that, my powers which-I'm gonna take it even if it means ripping it out of your dead body, but you will always have a choice, to be my queen, I know you met Lilitu but still you're my number one choice. Oh, by the way, our _'bond'_ can not be broken, losing your love or not, you still have my powers, tell that to your angels cause they are working so hard, the only way is by sacrificing your precious life Eve, and also that little part of you that still cares, its important too, your sense of guilt and the little thought that you still can save me, its so sweet, silly but still sweet!"

"You made it easier to let go of saving you Adam, I never lost faith but now I did, you're evil and you were born to be evil, I tried and had faith in you that you can change but as you said I was being silly," Eve snapped. "And your powers, try to get them because I will do my best to stop you from having them and I WILL kill you with them, again, but this time will be forever!"

"Yeah, I would love to see you trying. I don't have to take them, but you using them will bring you to me and by the way, I don't need to get them, it will be enough for me if they were released from your mind and took over, like last night remember. And making you lose your innocence and being a slave to those powers is so simple Eve, lots of ways and ways to do that, and be sure I will try them all till you come to me begging me to take those powers and then you will be my queen. So me taking them, they get released, doesn't really matter, all roads lead to Rome!"

"I will kill myself before that; I will never be yours, EVER!" Eve said. "You can kill me now if you want."

"No silly, I didn't bring you here today to kill you, I only did that to show you that you can't run from your destiny and one day-very soon too-you will be mine as it was meant from the start, its your destiny Eve, don't think I'm the only one who was born to be evil, you will know that if you don't know already!"

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked not able to stand.

"Wow, your angels aren't doing their jobs. Ask them and your family too Eve, they know everything. Trust me, you were, are and will always be mine no matter what you do or you think, and one day you will see. In a few months I will be talking to you face to face, can't wait to be with you again, to touch you, and smell you. But now is not the time, now you go back to your painful wait, oh, your angels will be able to get in after I leave. Just remember one thing, no matter what you do; you will end up with me!" Adam said through his shell vanishing, the fire was out leaving Eve in the dark.

Eve couldn't handle all what happened cracking on the ground losing her control over her body, what she heard from Adam was shocking mostly the part when he told her she is like him, was born to be evil. But all that doesn't matter now, now she knew that there was a way to stop him or at least to break the bond between them and make him weaker.

"Castiel!" Eve whispered knowing that he could hear her and he did, Castiel showed up in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern kneeling next to her to check on her.

"No, no, I'm not ok." Eve whispered. "But I know what to do now," she told him making him look at her questioning. "He said I'm connected to him with my sense of guilt, powers and nothing can break that, only death, and no matter what I do, I will end up with him," she told Castiel calmly but tears were boring from her eyes. "Well, now I lost that sense of guilt, he chose and it's not my fault anymore, whatever I was thinking of that I could save him or," she paused. "Doesn't matter, and now there is only one thing to do, you can't tell anyone Castiel, not even Arial." Eve requested and Castiel nodded. "He can't get his powers back and he can't have me either, that's why I'm going to sacrifice myself!"

**End of part one.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it, with this chapter we ended the story's first part :D, BTW, I'm skipping next week and won't update, but I will the week after with ch26 :) I need you guys to let me know what you think about this chapter and the whole story so far, any criticism, things you liked, you hated, ideas whatever you want. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	26. Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note: (**_**Read it please!)**_

***HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MISHA COLLINS!***

**Lucy Colt, Lilian Colt,: thanks guys for your reviews, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you will like that one too :D**

**latin gypsy sam: thanks for your awesome reviews and I hope you will like the rest of the chapters as well :) **

**I'mcrazyfordean, Martine, Jannine90, Libby, my girls, love you all and thanks for everything.**

**-Hey guys, the result of the poll are up, according to the votes and reviews and all, most of you-except for one vote-agreed on the weekly update but I'm really sad from the lack of reviews, and if you want a weekly update I need you to tell me what you think of the chap, its like my crack so keep them coming.**

**-One last thing, starting this chapter things will get little different, the story is rated M as you all know, but not like the last 25 chaps, starting this one things will get more violent and tense in actions, characters and events-not to mention the sexual part-little bit, I'm just warning.**

**I added a pic for Eve's PJ on the profile.**

**Now enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_*Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

**...**

"Thanks Cas!" Eve thanked Castiel for taking her home to Bobby's house, she was in her room.

"You're welcomed," Castiel said. "I guess Sam and Dean will be here tomorrow, that's if Arial didn't get them now!"

"Dean won't leave the Impala, but he will be freakin' mad at me for knocking them out and for leaving to see Adam, and me leaving with you too!" Eve said sitting on her bed taking a deep breath. "Castiel, you really cannot tell them about what I'm going to do, not Dean, not Sam and of course not Arial…,"

"But he is your guardian angel Eve, he has to know!" Castiel interrupted.

"I know, but still you can't tell him and don't tell Bobby either!" Eve asked.

"I'm sorry Eve, I can't do that." Castiel said making her angry.

"What the hell Cas? Its my damn life and I'm asking you not to tell them, its my right and you only need to do what I'm telling you!" she snapped and suddenly burst out into tears, covering her face with both of her hands. "I'm sorry but…,"

"It's fine!" Castiel cut her off sitting next to her. "You're going to sacrifice yourself, I can take whatever you're doing now, but I have to tell Arial, I have no other choice also Dean and Sam, and Bobby can help too, you know there will be rituals!" he told Eve.

Eve looked at him with her blurry eyes nodding her head. "But you will be here when I need you, right? I mean Arial and Dean probably will kill me before doing this right when they know, and I bet Bobby and Sam will join the party too, so I need you to support me, okay?" she asked still crying.

"Sure, I will be here to support you, I understand what you want to do and after all it is your life!" Castiel said standing up. "Though, I don't agree that you killing yourself and I hope there was another way to do it but,"

"Thanks Cas, I don't want to die, not really but I have to do this." Eve said. "And as you said there is no other way!" Castiel was silent avoiding her looks. "Is there is another way and you're not telling me Cas?" Eve asked but again, Castiel was quiet. "Why? I don't think anything would be worse than me killing myself so,"

"There is another way but," he paused. "Look, your relationship with Adam was built on love right?" Eve nodded. "That love between you two is part of the problem, because you're still attached to him, losing that love will break the bond!"

"I don't love him anymore!" Eve stated. "Hell no, I hate his guts, I don't even feel guilty anymore, I don't love him."

"You have to prove it!" Castiel told her. "And I can't say how!"

"Fuck Cas," Eve snapped. "What do you mean you can't say how?" she asked but Castiel was silent and didn't answer her. "You answer me or…," Eve started threatening but Castiel just vanished. "Son of a BITCH!" she screamed.

Bobby heard Eve's scream from down stairs; he grabbed his gun running up stairs to see what the hell was going on, especially since he didn't know that Eve was even home. Bobby got to the room kicking the door open his gun towards Eve.

"Eve?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Bobby!" she said sarcastically.

"Weren't you…,"

"With Sam and Dean, yeah but Castiel flied me here!" Eve interrupted. Bobby kept looking at her waiting for her to talk. "I won't talk now Bobby, sorry but I need some rest and I will tell you everything later ok?"

"Is everything ok?" Bobby asked in concern.

"Not really Bobby, not really!" Eve huffed. "But, I want you to keep Dean away, he might kill me so," Bobby chuckled.

"Don't worry! I let you rest now!"

"Thanks!"

Once Bobby got out of the room, Eve took off her clothes and went to take a shower; once she was done she wore her PJs and went to get some rest, she laid in her bed on her back staring at the ceiling thinking.

**...**

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

**...**

_**Eve's point of view,**_

I'm going to die, lovely. I just came out of a seven year damn coma a few months ago and now I'm going to die, I don't want to die, no one wants to die I mean especially now, after all this, after finding him. But once again I have to do this, I don't want to but I have to, I only hope for one thing, that sacrificing myself will help stopping Adam, I don't want to die for nothing, not really. Shit I'm still 26, too young to die, I'm silly and just thinking of that makes me laugh but I'm going to die a virgin too, funny huh? That makes me laugh even harder.

I was ready to die once I came back from the coma and I was about to give up twice, first time when that ghost was going to kill me, and the second time when that filthy vampire was sucking the life out of me, I was ready and willing to die but all that was before I realize one important thing about my feelings, now I wonder should I tell him or not, if I told him what I really feel and left him that would be the worst thing to do, and maybe he doesn't feel the same so it won't be great either, oh god, I never thought dying is this hard and once again its so painful that I can't stop laughing.

All I know now that I need to settle down some things before I go, the plan of killing myself to save the world thing, in case it worked. I need to call some people and Libby is the first to call, then maybe Simon. My mum! I don't know, I mean what am I going to tell her, "_hi mum, I'm calling to let you know I'm going to kill myself, have a nice life, bye!_" no I won't call anyone except for Elizabeth, not even Simon, not Mark-my brother-not worth it anyway.

But, but why I miss them all, I never missed my family, I mean my blood related family, my bossy mum, my backstabbing brother or my uncles. This is weird that I miss them now, GOD! Once again I never thought dying is this hard, but waiting for my own death isn't fun, and why am I laughing, I think I'm going nuts, some kind of a defense mechanism I guess to make things easier, but it's not really helping, getting closer to death makes you see things different, missing my family, that's new; Laughing again.

**...**

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

**...**

Eve was still laying in her bed thinking-laughing hysterically and crying-about what she would do and how she was going to deal with everything before its all gone, should she talk to Dean or not, to call her family or not, what she was going to do with Arial, lots of things and she couldn't focus, she was tired and just wanted to get it done with. So she grabbed her phone to call to call Libby.

"_You've got to tell me what happened __on__ your date!_" that was the first thing Libby said once she answered the phone, even before saying hi making Eve chuckle.

"Well hi to you too Lib," Eve sarcastically said.

"_Sorry but I thought you __would__ call me right when you __came__ back from your date, I wanted to know. When Dean called me and told me about him asking you out for a date and he asked me about the things you like and all, I was dying to know what will happen_," Libby said. "_Oh, by the way, that Dean guy has such a sexy voice!"_ she giggled making Eve laugh too.

"Did anyone tell you before that you're a talking machine? Seriously stop talking for a second." Eve chuckled, teasing.

"_Come on Muffins, and yes lots of people told me I talk too much but its part of my charm, you know that!"_ she said and both of them laughed. "_So, tell me, have you kissed? Umm where did he take you? Oh, oh or you went for it and did the deed?"_

What Libby asked made Eve laugh so hard on it. "Libby, not all of us do that on their first date!" Eve teased and laughed harder.

"_Hey!_" Libby protested. "_I only_ _did that once you know, and the guy was irresistible!"_

"Yeah, was he that irresistible? Or you were just a slut?"

"_Umm, both!"_ Libby said and both of them giggled. "_Now come on tell me about the date, was it good?_"

"It was perfect, the best date I ever had, and thanks for your help too, Dean told me you gave him some info," Eve told Libby.

"_Well he went through trouble to give you a good date so he looks like a good man, I'm so happy that I helped_," Libby paused. "_Eve, are you crying?"_ she asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm crying!" Eve said barley able to talk. "Things got all messed up Elizabeth, its just…Adam!" that was all what she needed to say before burst out into tears.

"_Eve, stop crying sweetie and tell me what happened, stop crying before I cry too!"_ Libby said about to cry too.

Eve told Libby what happened since she knocked Arial out till Castiel got her back at Bobby's after flying her out of that damn town.

"Now, I'm waiting for Sam and Dean to show up to figure out what to do," Eve finished.

"_What you gonna do Eve? This is serious shit_," Libby huffed.

"Well there is something but you won't like it so I'm not gonna say, all I can and want to tell you now and the reason to call you in the first place that I love you so much, you have always been my best friend and the sister that I never had…,"

"_What the hell are you gonna do Eve_?" Libby snapped, but Eve was silent and Libby didn't like it. "_Eve Mary Blake, you better talk or I swear to god you will find me tomorrow morning in your room and the first thing you will get from me is a punch in the face!"_ she threatened Eve angrily using her full name so she was pissed, she never use full names unless she is so mad.

"I'm…I'm going to, to sacrifice myself to stop Adam!" Eve told her hearing her gasping through the phone. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you, now you gonna freak out and probably I will find you here in a few hours."

"_You can't do that Eve_," Libby said and she was sobbing now. "_You were in a freakin' coma for seven damn years, you can't do that, there must be something else to do, right? Ask your angel maybe he knows something!"_

"No one knows what I'm going to do Lib, only you and Castiel, I didn't even tell Dean or Sam not even Arial, I only called you to say good…,"

"_No, no good byes!"_ She cut her off. "_You won't do that, right, please don't do that. Look I will call Simon now he must know something, he can help or, or call you family, your uncles, I bet those bastards know something, just don't kill yourself Eve, please, please don't do that, please_," Libby pleaded sobbing hysterically so was Eve she heard her like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't want to die Libby, I don't, but I have to do this, so far it's the only way, I have to!" Eve said still crying but Libby was silent. "Libby, you still here?" she asked.

"_Yes, and I'm trying to call Simon, he will convince you not to do this, he always did, yeah I'm your best friend and practically your sister but he was always the convincing one and I know he will stop you from doing this!"_ she said.

"Sweetie, an angel couldn't convince me to stop, you think Simon will?" Eve said. "He is my best friend, but he just can't help with this, okay! And when you see him tell him that he always been a good friend," Eve paused hearing Libby's sobs and it was tearing Eve's heart, she barley managed to talk. "Please don't make it harder on me Libby, please. I really wanted to see you and my family, I was stupid not to come and see you after I woke up but I can't change it now, I have to go now, I'm sorry, I love you!" she said nearly breaking down sobbing; it was hard, so hard.

"_I_ _love you too sister, I really wish that there was something I can do, but…,"_ Libby said, but she couldn't finish chocking with her tears not able to talk.

"I know, I know." Eve said and hung up the phone.

After the call Eve again laid on her bed crying, good byes weren't the best thing to do, telling her friends and family that she was going to die wasn't that fun. And she knew that when Dean and Sam get back she would go through all that again, not to mention Arial, and Bobby, and all this wasn't going to be good, at all.

**... **

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree, come find me_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

**...**

Eve was now asleep, but what she thought it would help her to get rest made her feel worse. Her sleep was full of nightmares, she saw herself still in the town surrounded with animals but this time the animals attacked her and even with her running like hell, they caught her and started to attack, dozens of them, but then she saw Sam and Dean and she called them for help, they ran towards her getting the animals off her, but when they approached they started to turn into animals themselves and attacked her instead. On that Eve snapped shooting up in her bed.

Eve sat on her bed panting after that horrible dream finding out that she was crying too while she was asleep.

"A bad dream?" Arial said from across the room making Eve literally jump.

"FUCK!" She snapped, "I told you not to do that a million times now, what part of don't watch me sleep and knock on my door before getting in don'tyouunderstand you thick head?" Eve barked.

"I like watching you while you're asleep!" he said standing up from his chair.

"Its creepy and you're not allowed to get in my room without asking!" Eve told him, annoyed.

"No, I'm your guardian angel I'm allowed to do a lot of things!" Arial told Eve sitting next to her on her bed.

"Where are Dean and Sam?" Eve asked.

"On their way home, they will be here in a few!" Arial answered her. "And yes Castiel told me about what you want to do!" he said and Eve knew he read her mind.

"I also said no mind reading Arial, what? Are you retarded or something?" she said trying to pick a fight, to avoid talking about that subject.

"You know there are other choices…," he started but Eve cut him off.

"Yeah the ones you don't want to tell me about, right?" she said. "I don't have a death wish, I want to live but you don't give me any other choice, not you, not Cas!"

Arial got closer to her reaching for her hand to hold it. "We didn't tell because we can't tell!" he said, Eve gave him _"yeah right!"_ look. "And I'm telling you, you can't do this, okay, you are not going to kill yourself!" he said in a firm tone.

"Arial, you have nothing to do with this! This is my life and I'm the one who has a full control over it, not you, end of the story!" Eve said taking her hand from his hands.

Arial kept looking at her for few minutes and in one unexpected move he closed the gap between them pressing a kiss to Eve's lips, and for his surprise he felt her kissing back. Arial leaned closer to Eve and he deepened the kiss pinning her under him, but Eve broke the kiss panting.

"I need to breathe remember!" she said gasping for air. "Okay, you got your kiss, now leave, I just did that 'cause I'm gonna die, so…,"

"No you're not! And was that the only reason you kissed me back?" Arial exclaimed; Eve nodded looking away. A moment of silence passed till Arial leaned down again to kiss Eve but this time she stopped him.

"You can't do that again!" she told him pushing him gently so she could sit.

Arial didn't push and he sat straight next to Eve. "Eve," he called catching her attention as she was looking in the other direction avoiding his glares. "You can't do what you want to do!"

"Well try to stop me!" she teased. Arial harshly grabbed her arm looking angry but when she turned to look at him he saw the look in her eyes making him loosing his grip, he didn't intend that it would be that firm but it ended like that.

"I…I'm…I," Arial was stuttering trying to say something but he couldn't. "I lov…," he started but Eve's hand on his mouth cut him off.

"No, no." She said her eyes widened. "You can't say that, you won't last another minute if they knew," she paused. "I know, a while ago too, but there is no chance at all, you know that, you are an angel!" she told him slowly word by word emphasizing her last sentence. "Plus, you read minds and you know how I feel, and to whom my heart belongs. Arial, your feelings can be used against us, no one and I mean no one should know about this, you don't like me and we never kissed and none of this ever happened!"

"But I do!" Arial told her. "I never thought that would ever happen, do you have any idea how many people I been with as their guardian angel? A LOT! But you, with you its different. I think an angel with feelings is not such a great idea after all, why no one thought that might happen?"

"Dude,you're freaking out!" Eve said reaching to hold his hands. "And you're the one who's suppose to calm me down!" she snorted trying to hold her laughs making Arial glare at her. "Sorry, but this is so messed up!"

"I know," Arial huffed. "Still, you can't kill yourself!"

"Look, and to end this once and for all. I'm doing this, and you need to get over your feelings because you don't want to get killed either, if I saw it others can!" Eve told him. "And now you need to go!"

"But you…," Arial was about to protest but he was interrupted.

Dean burst into the room suddenly without knocking on the door and he looked pissed as hell, and seeing Arial with Eve in her room on her bed wasn't something Dean wanted to really see.

"Arial, leave now!" Eve said getting out of bed.

"No, let him stay 'cause you might need someone to save your ass!" Dean growled angrily. But Eve nodded at Arial and he vanished.

"Dean, I …," Eve started but she was cut off.

"No, no," Dean said getting closer to her. "You are a hard ass I know that, you lie, you're crazy and you do lots of weird stuff, I get that but what you did was the worst, knocking me unconscious and leaving to meet that thing that wants you dead more than anyone else, and ALONE!" Dean yelled at her. "That was stupid!"

"I know!" Eve yelled back. "But I had nothing else to do, he was going to kill all of us, not only me, you and Sam too, I had to!"

"What was Arial doing here?" Dean asked, Eve looked confused at him.

"What's that have to do with anything?" she asked in confusion. "He is my guardian angel; he can be with me you know!"

"No, he can't!" Dean snapped. "Was the things that Cas told us true? I will kill you with my bare hands if it's true!"

"Well, I'd love to see you do that; just make sure it won't hurt much!" Eve said sitting on her bed, she was silent for a minute then she started to shake, she started to cry.

"So, it's true!" Dean muttered to himself, and then he went to sit next to her on the bed. "Eve, you can't do this, not now, not after all this," Dean paused. "Not after I found you!" he said making Eve look at him tears still pouring silently from her eyes.

Eve's mind now was on fire, she wanted to talk but at the same time she was afraid, she wanted to tell Dean what she really felt towards him, now more than ever, but she was going to die and hearing what he just said. She didn't know what to do; she kept looking at him speechless. Dean leaned closer to her pressing a kiss to her lips, passionate kiss, Eve was crying now even harder knowing that this kiss might be the last kiss she would share with Dean, that made the kiss special, more passionate and that made Eve enjoy every second of it, enjoying every touch, taste and breath.

"I love you!" Eve gasped breaking the kiss. "Dean, I love you." She said making Dean to look at her surprisingly. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but saying it, I'm sor…," Eve was going to apologize but she was cut off by Dean.

"I love you too!" he told her.

"What? Really?" Eve exclaimed. "Dean, don't say it because I did or just to make me happy cause I'm going to die!"

"No, I'm not doing any of this. I…love…you Eve!" Dean said again.

Eve now had so much emotions, she was happy for hearing Dean telling her that he loves her but at the same time she was sad and guilty for the fact that she was going to leave him and die. What she didn't think of and just did it was kissing him. Eve cupped Dean's face with both of her hands telling him she loves him one more time before brushing her lips against his and both of them were locked in their first official kiss after expressing their true feelings.

Eve broke the kiss giving Dean a smile and she reached for his shirt taking it off, Dean wasn't sure what she was doing letting her take the shirt off, then Eve reached for the hem of his T-shirt too, but this time he put his hands in her hands stopping her. "Dean, we don't have much time, I'm going to die and maybe tomorrow is the day, please!" she said and pressed a kiss to his lips, Eve felt something different in this kiss and when she pulled away she knew what, the taste of Dean's tears was the thing that made the kiss different. She looked at him and softly brushed those tears shaking her head no leaning again to give him another kiss. And once again she reached for his T-shirt and he let her help him to take it off. With Eve now underneath him Dean started to kiss her harder with all the passion he has for her while Eve was holding on him tight pressing him closer to her for the fact that she wont touch him again, that might be their first and last time ever, but she wasn't crying anymore she accepted the fact that that was all what she was going to have, and having Dean's love was enough for her.

Dean pulled back from their passionate kiss looking at Eve in the eye waiting for her permission and he saw it in her eye. Dean reached for her PJ's top to take it off and…

"Eve we…," Castiel appeared suddenly in the room making both Eve and Dean snap. "I'm sorry!" Castiel said looking away.

Seeing Castiel was bad for Eve now more than ever but not for interrupting, it was for the fact that he must have arrived to take her away for ever.

"Cas, tell me it's not the time to go! Please!" Eve pleaded.

"No, actually I'm here to tell you something much better!" Castiel informed. "But can we talk downstairs?" he said in a tone closer to an order than asking.

"Okay, just go and we will be with you in a sec!" Dean said getting off of Eve. Castiel left but this time he used the door. Dean reached for her T-shirt and then he looked at Eve who looked pale. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, getting out of bed.

"I don't know!" Eve said with a dazed look on her face. Getting out of the bed, "Let's hear what Cas has to say!" she said and Dean nodded taking her hand walking with her down stairs.

**...**

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

**...**

***The lyrics are from the song My Last Breath by Evanescence.(Not in order)**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and PLEASE *begging now on my knees, Please Review!**


	27. Going To California!

**Author's Note: **

**Amiemarie45, Lucy Colt, merry merry: thanks guys for your reviews :) so glad you liked the last chap, and hope you will like that one too ;)**

**Ivonne, thanks for all the support and I really hope you will like the rest of the story :D**

**My girls; love you and thanks for all your awesome support and help :)**

**Now enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Dean and Eve went down stairs to hear what Castiel had to say, Eve was about to have a heart attack, she was so worried of what Castiel was about to tell her not to mention the disappointment of interrupting her and Dean. Both of them headed to Bobby's living room seeing Sam, Bobby, Castiel and Arial already there, Eve and Dean went to sit on the couch next to Sam, Eve was sitting between the boys, Bobby was on a chair next to them, Arial was standing leaning to the wall while Castiel went to sit on the other chair in front of Bobby.

"You gonna stay like this?" Sam asked Eve pointing to her still in her PJ.

Eve smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, didn't get the chance to change!" she told Sam, "Take your eyes off of my body Sam, please!"

"Sorry!" Sam said trying not to look. Eve turned to look at the rest of them in the room finding out that Sam wasn't the only one who was staring at her.

"Are you guys serious, Bobby, even you!"

"Hey, keep away all of you, she is my girlfriend now!" Dean told them-giving a special look to Arial- hugging Eve to him, and then he took off his shirt being in his T-shirt covering her legs with it. "Next time remember to put some clothes on!" he whispered in her ear. "So, Cas, we don't have all night here so you better start talking!"

"Sure," Castiel said looking back at the silent Arial. "Eve," he looked back at her making her clutch onto Dean. "Don't worry, I told you its good news!" Castiel told Eve.

"You don't have to kill yourself now!" Arial retorted solemnly.

"Really?" Eve, Bobby, Dean and Sam exclaimed at once.

"Yes," Castiel told them. "Well, we told you there was another way to cut the connection between you and Adam, and that not only your powers that attaches you to him, it was also your love." He told Eve who nodded. "Well, that thing we couldn't tell you or I hinted to you already but you didn't get it," Eve rolled her eyes at the angel. "Was to prove that your love for Adam was over, and you did!"

"I don't get it!" Eve said, confused. "I told you I don't love him, and it's now even more clear, I …I already,"

"You already proved it!" Arial cut her off. "And that was the thing that saved you!" he said.

"You told Dean that you are in love with him, right!" Castiel said making Eve's cheeks go red; Bobby and Sam were looking at her surprised. "And that he said it back was part of the deal." Castiel finished. Bobby and Sam were literally speechless.

"Thanks Cas for sharing!" Dean glared at Castiel.

"So, that is what saved me?" Eve asked; Castiel nodded. "Cas, it was simple, you could have told me to do that! Or even you Arial! I think you two knew a while ago already!" Eve growled.

"It had to be just you, declaring your love to Dean was the thing you needed to break the connection between you and Adam. But," Castiel said catching their attention. "It's not over yet, it's not getting better either, your powers and,"

"Cas, give me a break!" Eve huffed cutting him off, "I just found out I'm not going to die tonight, I need a minute to breath!"

"But we need to talk about what we," Castiel started but he was again cut off by Eve.

"No, no more talking, you're lucky you sneaky ass, that I'm in a good mood now," she told Castiel. "You knew that I will do this and talk to Dean, I bet you were counting on it too, that's why you supported me till the end huh? Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right!" Castiel said giving a little smirk. "I had to push you and make you think that you will die to tell him!"

"Maybe I wasn't going to!" Eve said stubbornly.

"But you did, so I won!" Castiel said earning a glare from Eve, nasty glare.

Castiel knew what Eve might do, it was a risk but he was right, he couldn't tell her what to do to break the connection with Adam, and what Eve didn't know that Castiel-and even if she didn't tell Dean that she loves him-wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself.

"You know, I want to beat the crap out of you now! You …you," Eve barked about to get up and start a fight with Castiel but Dean grabbed her waist keeping her next to him.

"Calm down, he saved your life!" Dean told her laughing a little at her reactions. "I'm glad things became clear and you too, so cut it out!" he told her.

"I want to know the details!" Sam said leaning closer to Eve, he was teasing.

"Shut up both of you, I'm really mad now. I thought I was going to die and I need to fix some of the damage I made." Eve told them getting up.

"What damages?" Bobby asked.

"Well Bobby, I called my family and told them I'm gonna die, not all of them but I called my best friend and in about an hour the whole family will know and I need to tell her I'm safe now!" Eve said heading up stairs to her room.

"Eve, we need to talk about what we will do." Arial said.

Eve turned around to look at him but-not in the eye she couldn't. "Arial please, I don't want to talk about Adam or hunts or anything now, all I'm thinking of is to call my family and tell them I'm ok." Eve said.

"It's important Eve." Castiel said.

"Look, both of you now, I had two things on my mind all night, one of them I already did and I'm glad I did," she said looking at Dean. "And my family, I was stupid not to see them when I woke up from the coma and now all I'm thinking of is to go and see them, I'm going to California, and that's all I'm doing this week!" Eve finished. None of the angels said a word to her. "Okay, glad you too two can't talk," she said turning to look at Dean. "Dean, I want to talk to you!"

"Sure," Dean said getting up. "What do you want?" he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh, you will know when we go up stairs." Eve told him dragging him after her.

"I didn't hear the details!" Sam yelled from the living room, laughing and teasing.

"Shut up!" Eve and Dean said at once without looking back.

**...**

"So, what is the _urgent_ thing that can't wait?" Dean asked once he got into Eve's room.

"Just wait!" Eve said closing the door behind her with the key. "We started something and we didn't finish it, remember?" she told him. Eve pinned Dean to the door and they started to make out. "That is good, let's take it there!" she said taking Dean's hands leading him to her bed.

"Eve, hold on," Dean said stopping her and with a sudden move he took her in his arms. "We don't have to do that tonight, it was," but Dean was cut off by Eve pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Well," she said breaking away from his arms, and she did something he didn't expect, Eve took off her cami throwing it on the floor, she was topless in front of Dean's greedy eyes.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed.

"I take that as a complement!" Eve grinned getting closer to Dean who didn't give her the chance, Dean grabbed her pressing her against him his hands roaming her bare back leaning down to press an eager kiss to her lips, "Dean, I can't take it anymore, please!" Eve said moving him closer to her bed, she lay down and Dean followed, he was now on the top of her and both of them started to make out. "This is awesome," Eve said pulling back from him, panting.

Dean just grinned at her leaning down kissing her passionate kiss pulling back Dean started to kiss Eve's jaw, neck, reaching to her chest his hands roaming her body, Eve was enjoying every second of it so was Dean, though both of them were dead tired from all the events that happened through out the last few days they wanted this, so bad. Dean stopped for a second to take off his shirt leaning down again to start kissing Eve's body, this time he started with her breasts heading south his hands still teasing roaming exploring every inch, hearing her moans was making him more eager to hear her louder and clearer. Dean reached for Eve's panties about to,

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed snapping. Eve's phone suddenly rang.

"Leave it, leave it!" Eve told him. "I don't care who is calling, just leave it please."

"But,"

"LEAVE IT!" she growled.

"Baby, I want this more than you, believe me!"

"Doubt it Dean, I waited longer!" Eve said.

"It might be Libby or," Dean told her, his hands still on her hips.

"Shit!" Eve snapped. "I totally forgot talking to her, okay, okay, I will answer her but you don't move, stay still like that!" she said reaching for her phone on the night stand next to the bed.

Dean laughed. "No, you stay like that and I will talk to her, if you talked to her you will get emotional and I talked to Libby remember, she can talk!" he said.

"Ok, but don't be late!" Eve told him, "And tell her I will call tomorrow." Dean nodded getting off of her; he gave her a quick kiss and took the phone to talk to Libby to tell her about what happened.

The call didn't take more than 10 minutes. Dean went back to Eve's room finding her asleep; she was stretched on her face asleep hugging her pillow. Dean-and as much as he was disappointed-laughed at her sight, he didn't want to wake her up, he knew she was tired and in fact he was tired too, so he went to put the phone on the night stand tucking Eve in, kissing her forehead, and he laid next to her taking her in his arms. Dead tired Dean drifted slowly to sleep.

**...**

Next morning Eve woke up to the sound of her phone ringing, she reached for it answering it with a sleepy tone.

"Hey!"

"_Oh my god, thank god that you're okay_," Eve heard Libby's voice.

"Hey sweetie," Eve said straighten up in her seat, she found that she was still topless from last night. "Libby, give me a sec please!" she told her friend.

"_What is going on? Are you okay?_" Libby asked. Eve got out of bed taking her cami that was on the floor, she wore it getting back to talk to her friend.

"Not really, thanks to you!"

"_What the hell? Are you crazy?"_ Libby exclaimed.

"Your phone call last night interrupted something woman," Eve chuckled.

"_Oh no_!"

"Oh yeah!"

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but I only took like 10 minutes or so, yeah I asked Dean about lots of things but I was worried and I don't know the man, so I had to make sure you were ok_." Libby said. "_So, 10 minutes aren't that much dude_!"

"Well not for someone had my last few days _dude_!" Eve teased. "I think I fell asleep!" she huffed.

"_Oh_ _no, sorry I feel bad now_."

"Nope, don't feel bad, it's ok." Eve said. "There is something,"

"_What_?" Libby asked with a worried tone.

"Don't freak out, it's a good thing, I guess!" Eve assured her. "I'm coming to see you, not only you, the rest of the family too. I couldn't stop thinking about them and yeah I'm safe now but that's for now, I have no idea what is going to happen or if I will survive and,"

"_I understand_," Libby said cutting Eve off. "_Umm, you know that your dad's annual memorial is this week right_?"

"Yeah, how can I forget about that?" Eve replied. "Well, at least I will see you and Simon and the rest! It's gonna be hell but," she paused. "I want to come and that's it!"

"_I don't mind seeing you at all, god, I missed you so much sis, but be ready for some drama with the Simpsons_!" Libby said and laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning, do you still call them that?" Eve chuckled.

"_Hell yeah_!" Libby giggled. "_When will you be here_?"

"Give me two days, I don't know if Sam and Dean will come with me or not, or even if the angels will do something special, I don't know yet!'

"_Well, whatever, when you decide tell me so I __can__ be there_!" Libby said.

"Sure thing," Eve assured her. "Ok, I need to go now; I will talk to you later!"

"_Ok, stay safe, please_!"

"I will do my best!" Eve said hanging up the phone.

She turned to look at Dean who was still asleep he was stretched on his back, so she went to wake him up, Eve got on the top of him straddling his lap leaning down to give him a short few kisses on his lips and cheeks, Dean slowly opened his eyes.

"That's what I call a wake up call!" he said with a sleepy tone, smiling.

"I had to wake you up, and I thought this would be nice, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean said switching positions with her being on the bottom now, he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You left me asleep Dean," Eve said breaking the kiss. "You should have,"

"No," Dean said cutting her off. "You were dead tired, so was I, I had to let you get some rest, it was a stressful day."

"Yeah right!" Eve huffed. "Get off of me please!"

"What now?" Dean pouted.

"Just move, okay!" she said pushing him.

"I'm not moving!" he said stubbornly.

"I've got powers and I can make you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" Dean asked her still not moving.

Eve huffed, "I'm pissed, and I don't have to explain myself, MOVE!"

"Yeah back with the craziness, I was wondering when you will be back like that!" Dean said getting off of her.

"Shut up," Eve said punching him lightly on his shoulder. She got out of bed walking towards the bathroom, she got in but then she turned to look at Dean. "Dean!" she called.

"What now?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Are we now in a relationship?" She asked.

"Not with you acting like that!" Dean teased making Eve glare at him and she took the nearest thing to her which was a spray bottle throwing it at him turning closing the bathroom door behind her. "Yeah, I love you too!" Dean giggled, amused for teasing her.

**Yaaaay, Eve won't kill herself now :D hope you liked it, plezzzzzzzz let me know what you think of it :) **

**P.S: if you read and didn't review I will shoot myself lol, jk, no. No I'm jk :P. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Something for the Road!

**Author's Note: **

**merry merry, amymarie45, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Lucy Colt, Lilian Colt: THANKS guys for your awesome reviews, and sorry to disappoint you with Eve getting asleep lol, so glad you liked it and hope you will like this one too.**

**Merry merry, remember Simon aka the mystery caller, there will be pics next time ;) **

**P.S: Next week I won't update on Thursday as usual, an exam popped up and next week's chap is not ready, so I will post next week but on Friday/Saturday or so, promise you will get a chap next week. BTW, that goes for my other story **_**The Bloodline**_** too 'if you read it'.**

**Now enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Two days passed, and now Eve was now ready to meet her family, she knew how emotional it was going to be with her being away for so long, and it was hard with the news about Adam too. No one knew except for Libby and Simon as her best friends but no one else knew, so far. Eve knew she must tell her uncles and she needs to ask them about lots of things too, things Adam told her, ways to help, and the thing that she didn't tell anyone about, Adam told her she was born to be evil just like him. Eve knew that Adam could say anything to make her feel guilty and owe him, to keep her connection with him but she had to make sure of that point, the thought of her being evil and was born to be evil was killing her, and if someone would tell her it must be her uncles, they know more than what they say.

Eve now was getting ready, but she had to wait one more day for the boys to settle it and see wither they were coming with her or not. She wanted them to come, beside her friends Eve needed a support, meeting her mum, her brother and the rest of the family who she didn't know half of them now; Eve needed Sam and Dean with her but she didn't push, she just let them decide on their own.

Eve was done getting all the stuff she needed-which wasn't much anyway-and she headed down stairs to hang with the boys and Bobby.

"Hey!" Eve greeted once she walked into the living room.

"Hey!" Sam greeted back, he was alone in the living room.

"Where are Bobby and Dean?" Eve asked sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"I don't know where is Bobby but Dean is fixing something in the Impala he said he needs to work on it before we go to California." Sam told her.

"So you guys are coming," Eve said smiling. "Thank you!" she gave Sam a hug making him chuckle.

"What? Did you thought we will leave you go alone, it's gonna be hard on you after all that time plus, you can't be alone anytime soon," Sam paused seeing the disappointed look on Eve's face. "I'm sorry, but you know it's not safe for you to be alone now and,"

"I know Sam, don't worry and I like being with you guys so it's good!" Eve said cutting him off, smiling.

"Should I ask? Or you are going to talk by yourself?" Sam said.

"Come on Sam," Eve laughed. "Like you didn't already know,"

"Well, I got only one side of the story and I need the other one!" Sam smirked.

"Well, one side is more than enough Sammy, don't push your luck!" Eve chuckled. "And don't try with your puppy eyes either boy; I won't fall for that again!"

"Come on, you know you want to tell me!" Sam said getting closer to Eve. "Or I will tickle the hell outta you Eve." He threatened.

Eve glared at him and crossed her arms against her chest. "Try and die!" she said.

"Try what?" Dean asked getting into the room.

"Your brother here is threatening me," Eve pouted. "He said if I didn't tell him what happen with us he will-and I quote-tickle the hell outta me." She said.

"I hooked you two up and I want to know," Sam whined.

"Why you're acting like a girl Frances, oh 'cause you're a girl Frances!" Dean teased sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"Sammy, we need to get to something more serious now, and then we can get a girls night out you and me to talk!" Eve teased laughing making Sam pouting glaring at her.

"That's my girl!" Dean giggled proudly.

"Okay, we really need to talk first before we leave tomorrow!" Eve said. "There is some stuff you need to know about my family,"

"What are you guys like the Mansons?" Dean smirked.

"Well, not literally!" Eve said making Dean confused. "From the out side, we're a normal big happy family but we're not that from the inside though. If you looked closer you will see patterns, umm like, all of us wears this," Eve pointed to the necklace around her neck. "This family charm we all wear it, from the youngest one to the oldest, it's a necklace or a bracelet no matter we all wear it. Plus, that we all-starting 18 years old-have a protection tattoo or another charm like it."

"Is your family still in the hunting scene?" Sam asked.

"I've no idea Sam. I've been in a coma for 7 years and I don't even know who is still alive and who died not if they still hunt or not!" Eve said in sarcastic tone. "But it doesn't matter because once you're in you can't get out, sad but true, if they stopped they will keep an eye open, why we still wear the charms and our house full of sigils and devil traps and why they still have a whole room for weapons and exorcism books not to mention the panic room!"

"Wow, your family rock!" Dean said.

"Maybe," Eve shrugged. "Just, I want you guys to be there for me, it will be hard mostly for meeting certain people, like my mum and my brother,"

"Yeah, we got to meet your lovely mum before!" Sam said. "But, what about your brother?" he asked.

Eve frowned her eyes getting blurry, she swallowed hard. "It's a long story, all I can say now is that we used to be pretty close but," she paused taking a deep breath trying not to cry. "But I can say he means nothing to me now, he did a terrible thing and I can't forgive him."

"Its fine Eve, you don't have to say anything!" Dean said tapping on her hand still in his chair, he glared at Sam.

"I'm sorry!" Sam apologized.

"No, its fine, really." Eve smiled. "So, when you guys are gonna be ready?"

"We can go tomorrow morning, I just worked on the Impala and it's all good!" Dean said.

"Who said we're driving? We're in South Dakota and we're going to Orange County, California, we're so not driving!" Eve said. "I already got us tickets, we're flying!"

"NO WAY we are!" Dean snapped standing up.

"What? Why?" Eve exclaimed. "Ohhhh, I totally forgot!" she said with a wicked smile.

"Oh yeah!" Sam giggled. "Dean Winchester, your current boyfriend is an Aerophobia, he gets afraid of flying!" Sam said laughing so hard.

"Oh, poor you!" Eve stood up getting next to Dean patting on his cheek like a baby. "But I'm so not driving, come on, first class ticket or two days in the Impala Dean?"

"I don't do plains!" Dean said. "They crash! And I'm not leaving my baby!"

"And cars makes accidents too Dean!" Eve said rolling her eyes.

"Don't bother Eve, he won't change him mind!" Sam told her.

"Okay," Eve huffed. "If you want to go with the Impala its fine but you will leave tonight not tomorrow morning!" she informed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, we will leave tomorrow's night, and we need you to pick us from the airport too," Eve was cut off by Dean.

"I'm not your personal driver!" he said. Eve shrugged.

"Okay, if you don't want to do it," she said pulling out her phone. "I will call Simon to pick us up!"

"You're not calling anyone here!" Dean said snatching the phone from Eve's hand. "Fine, I better start moving," he muttered heading upstairs to get his duffel to go.

Eve smiled. "Thanks Dean, love you!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah!" He pouted making both Eve and Sam to laugh.

"Wow, you're getting good!" Sam smirked elbowing Eve lightly.

"Oh yeah," she said and both of them laughed again. "Well, since we have two free days what we're going to do?"

"Mmm, what about go watching a movie or something? And maybe eat out!" Sam suggested.

"Yep, I'm in," Eve said. "Let's wait till Dean leaves 'cause if he knew we're going to watch a movie without him he will be pissed!" she told Sam.

"Horror, action or," Sam started but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"Dude, enough with horror," Eve cut him off. "Let's go to a comedy chick flick crap I don't care, but something to get our minds off things!"

"Okay," on that Dean came down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now," he informed. Both Sam and Eve nodded smiling. "What's up?" Dean wondered.

"Nothing!" Eve smiled.

"Whatever!" Dean said wrapping his arm around Eve's waist. "Something for the road," he said leaning to kiss her.

The kiss got deep and steamy making Sam not comfortable, and even with his coughs Eve and Dean didn't stop.

"Get a room you two!" Sam growled rolling his eye.

"We tried and it didn't work so," Eve said breaking the kiss.

"I didn't want to know that!" Sam frowned.

"Ok, I need to go now!" Dean said.

"I will walk you to the car," Eve said, "At least we can kiss there with no grumpy boys around!" she said looking at Sam.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning then?" Sam teased.

"Bite me!" Eve said making Dean laugh and Sam to glare at her.

"No Eve, biting you is my mission let Sam out of it!" Dean said pressing her closer to him and they started to make out again.

"This is hopeless, I'm out of here!" Sam huffed leaving the whole room.

* * *

**Sorry for the short one, hope you liked it :) next time we will meet Eve's family and friends, stay tuned ;) . Show me some love and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Meet the Blakes

**Author's Note: YAY, with last review its 160 review YAY, keep them coming guys you've no idea how they make my day :D:D LOVE you all for every single review, thanks *Insert heart here ;P**

**merry merry, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, sammysexslave, Lucy Colt, Lilian Colt: thank you all guys for the great reviews, and a BIG thanks for the exam wishes too, you guys ROCK ;) Glad you liked last chapter and hope you will like that one too, its longer than the last one ;)**

**sammysexslave: LOVE the new name ;) ;)**

***I started a separate story that relates to this one, but its kinda diff, it's the time Eve left Sam and Dean between ch4 and ch5 and went with Arial, its only them on this story, its short few chapters showing what happened during that time, I might post it this week, please let me know what you think about the idea ;D**

**-I added few pics for Eve's outfit and the new characters, Simon and Ethan.**

**Now enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell is your brother?" Eve asked, whining.

Eve and Sam arrived in California, and they were waiting for Dean to pick them up as they said. But Dean was late leaving Sam and Eve waiting for over half an hour outside of the airport in the hot burning sun.

"I called him once we landed and he said he will be here in a few!" Sam told her pulling out his phone to call Dean again.

"Did he say what kind of few?" Eve pouted. "Like few minutes or few years!" She said getting snappy.

"Hold on, and chill, I will call him now!" Sam said calling Dean but he fast hung up the phone without talking.

"What?" Eve exclaimed, confused.

"He canceled on me!" Sam huffed, shrugging.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Eve growled.

They waited for more 10 minutes before they saw the Impala pulling in front of them Dean waving from inside with a wide smile. He didn't see how Eve was fuming from that distance plus she was wearing sunglasses. Dean parked the car getting out of it.

"Hey guys!" Dean said smiling widely wrapping his hands around Eve's waist about to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What took you so long?" She pouted wrapping her arms against her chest. "We stood her for over half an hour, douche!"

"Hey, try to drive here and you won't blame me!" Dean defended himself. "But come on, it's so not my fault!"

"Sure it's not, as always!" Sam muttered, mocking.

"Shut up!" Dean said glaring at Sam for talking.

"Hey, don't shut him up like that!" Eve defended Sam hitting Dean a little between his shoulders. "He waited with me here under this burning sun, because you told him you will be here in a few, we could've waited inside!" She growled.

"Ahh, come on Eve," Dean said giving it another shot and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I tell you how hot you look today?" He said and kissed her cheek.

"You think this cheesy line will work on me?" Eve said chuckling a little.

"Trying!" Dean gave her his famous cheeky grin. "Did it work?"

"No, but I'm tired of waiting so let's go!" Eve said and hit Dean one last time before she headed towards the car.

"Well you do look hot!" Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah Dean!" Sam patted on Dean's shoulder. "She didn't buy it and she won't!" He said chuckling.

"But she does!" Dean said pouting like a kid.

"I know Dean I do look hot, that's not new!" Eve teased from the car. She was wearing a white short summer dress, simple beige sandals and her hair was in a ponytail. "Dean, don't forget to put the bags in the trunk!"

Dean rolled his eyes seeing that both Sam and Eve left their bags on the floor. "Jerks!" Dean muttered.

"Did you say something?" Eve asked from the car.

"Nothing!" Dean huffed getting the bags into the trunk.

**...**

"This is the most boring thing I've ever been, and I was in a coma!" Eve huffed from the back seat leaning forward resting her head on the front seat between the boys.

"I told you the roads are so jammed, its hell!" Dean said in _'I told you so'_ tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Eve whined, huffing again. "Well, let it take as much as it takes, I'm not in a hurry!"

Sam and Dean looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "Not in a hurry?" Sam exclaimed. "You kidding right?"

"Uh, no!" Eve said rolling her eyes. "I'm nervous, sue me!" she said laying back on the seat with a thud.

"Chill, it's gonna be fine!" Dean said trying to make her feel little better.

"I don't know Dean, it's been a while with all the drama, it's so gonna be weird!" She said with a deep sigh.

"Tell me who you're mad at or don't like to see and I will make sure to give him or her punch!" Sam suggested joking.

"Well, let's start with my brother then umm, my younger uncle Ben, maybe Ethan-I bet he will be there and," Eve was counting on her fingers talking to herself.

"Eve, Eve!" Sam called making her snap a little from her thoughts. "I was joking!" He told her with a chuckle.

"I know!" She said with a disappointed look. "But Dean will, right?"

Dean turned to look at her with a confused look. "You bet your sweet hot ass babe," He paused. "That I'm not going to do this!" Dean finished with a laugh.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever!" Eve pouted like a baby making both Sam and Dean laugh.

"We're almost there!" Dean informed a while after making Eve more nervous. "Take a deep breath and you will be fine!"

"Can I die now?" Eve asked tapping on her legs nervously. Dean and Sam laughed.

"No, not now!" Sam told her. "We will be there with you!" He turned patting on her hands to comfort her.

"With my family, even you guys won't do much!"

**...**

The Winchesters and Eve arrived at her family's property, they saw the huge iron gate that was open at the moment for them to get in, passing through it they drove in a long pass till they saw the house... the mansion. Eve and when she said 'house' meant castle, it was a huge luxurious mansion, which was on at least few acres, Sam and Dean were dazed looking at the place they just got in-and they didn't get into the house yet.

"Holy crap!" Dean exclaimed. "Is that your family's house?" He asked Eve still staring.

"Yeah!" Eve said simply enjoying their amazement. "Guys, it's not that,"

"Don't even say it!" Sam cut her off. "Not what? This is the …wow!"

Eve laughed. "Well, it's the people that matter not the house!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean waved her off. "And don't say house, it's a castle!"

"Just take that turn and stop, no cars allowed to get past this!" Eve informed.

"Yes ma'am!" Dean teased.

"Come on Dean!" she said slapping his shoulder.

Dean did what Eve told him and once he stopped the car a guy in uniform came to take the Impala's car to get it into the garage, Dean wasn't cool with that.

"Dean, he won't eat it," Eve said taking the keys from Dean giving it to the guy. "Take care of it!" she asked the guy with a small smile.

The guy nodded taking the keys from her. "Yes ma'am!" He said and got into the car driving it away.

"Chill dude, take a deep breath and you will be fine!" Eve mocked him repeating what he said to her earlier.

"Ha, ha funny!" Dean pouted and was about to say something but they heard a loud scream making them snap. "What the hell was that?"

But Dean didn't wait long for an answer seeing the woman who was running towards them.

"Who is she?" Sam asked thinking that this lady was crazy to scream and run like that.

"It's Libby!" Eve said with a laugh walking towards her friend and once Libby reached her they hugged tightly and stayed like that for a while. "You got old sister!" Eve joked trying to push tears back.

Libby was kind of looking like she was really Eve's sister but she was a little taller than Eve. Libby was brunette, but tanner than Eve with a light brown short hair that only reached till her neck; her eyes' color was gray blue. Eve and Libby had the almost same body structure, and the funny thing was that Libby was wearing white too, a very short skirt and tank top.

"And you got two hot men standing behind you!" Libby laughed whispering in Eve's ear pointing at Sam and Dean who were standing not far away.

"Hands off!" Eve chuckled.

"You're mean," Libby pouted teasing. "I didn't know you're a threesome fan!"

"Ew, no," Eve chuckled. "Its Sam and Dean thick head!"

"Oh," Libby said licking her lips. "Okay, tell me who is Dean 'cause I'm about to jump on both of them NOW!" she told Eve.

Eve laughed taking Libby from her hand walking her towards Sam and Dean. "Libby, you heard of her!" Eve introduced. "This is Dean, and this is Sam! You sure know now!"

"Wow, I mean hi!" Libby shook the boys' hands. "Nice to meet you finally guys!"

"Oh me too," Dean said glaring at Libby. "Remember you called me a liar on phone!"

"Hey, chill!" Libby said taking a step back. "I thought you were bluffing, after all Eve called me before you and she said something different, not because you have a husky sexy voice means that I would fall for it, I used to be a hunter too!"

"No you weren't!" Eve told Libby making her elbowing her lightly.

"Thanks sis!" Libby whined. "Jeez!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry!" Eve apologized laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, save it!" Libby said laughing too. "Well Dean and because you're my best friend's boyfriend and that you're smoken hot I won't yell or anything!"

"Which one you won't yell for the most?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin.

"That you're her boyfriend!" Libby said pointing at Eve and stuck her tongue to Dean.

All of them laughed till Sam talked. "Shouldn't we head inside or what?" He suggested.

"Aw, he talks!" Libby teased. "I was starting to think you're a ghost or something!"

"Well, in such cat fights I tend to be out!" Sam said with a cheeky smile.

"I like wise men!" Libby said and winked at Sam.

"Since when?" Eve-and once again-exclaimed.

"Jeez woman!" Libby hit Eve lightly on her shoulder. "Let's just get inside!" She said taking her best friend with her still holding hands.

"Wait, wait!" Eve stopped her. "Lib, come on, tell me who is in first?"

"Not much, your mum is there, and Simon!" Libby paused. "Martin is there too and Ben!"

"Oh god, my awesome two uncles! Peachy!" Eve huffed.

"Well, hate to break this but the whole family knows you're coming plus your dad's memorial, so all of them will be here by tomorrow and Mark will be here tonight, and oh, Ethan knows too!" Libby informed Eve who gave a deep sigh of frustration.

"Um, hate to interrupt this lovely chat, but we need to know who the hell are those people you talking about!" Dean said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Eve apologized little embarrassed. "Well, Martin and Ben are my uncles, first one is the oldest. You know my mum and Mark is my brother, Simon is my friend," she said and smiled a little which made Dean little jealous.

"You forgot Ethan!" Sam reminded her.

"He is nobody!" Eve said looking away. "Let's get in now!" She said walking towards Dean taking his hand in hers. "Dean," she called making him look at her smiling. "Please stay next to me like all the time!" She asked almost pleading; her hand was shaking in his hand.

"I will!" Dean said giving her a reassuring squeeze.

**...**

Eve, Libby and the Winchesters headed to the house to meet up with the rest of the family. Eve was walking slowly like she was walking to her death making Dean practically drag her in.

"Move little faster please, don't worry the egg chill won't," Dean started but Eve cut him off.

"Fine! Just stop the sarcasm now please!" she said.

"Took you long enough babe!" A guy said walking out of the house's door. Eve snapped walking fast to that guy hugging the crap out of him, her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh my god! I missed you so bad Simon!" Eve said still clung to Simon.

"So, this is Simon?" Dean asked Libby.

"Oh yeah!" She answered with a smile watching her best friends' reunion. "Why?" Libby wondered looking back at Dean.

"Oh, nothing!" Dean told her forcing a smile. He was getting jealous from that guy, Eve always talk about him, he calls her all the time, and what was happening now, hugging each others like that not to mention him calling Eve 'babe'.

Dean looked at the guy to check him, Simon was a tall black guy who looked older than Dean with few years, he was a handsome guy with a muscular body and he knew how to show it wearing a tight shirt that fitted every muscle.

"Hey Dean!" Sam called poking Dean a little making him snap out from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Dean growled.

"Hey guys meet Simon!" Eve said with wide smile on her face. "Dean and Sam Winchester, this is my Simon Colt!" she introduced.

"The famous Winchesters, heard a lot about you!" Simon said stretching his hands for the guys to shake.

Sam shook Simon's hand with a smile. "Eve talked about you a lot too!" He said.

"She better have said good things!" Simon joked shaking Dean's hand then he went to wrap his arm around Eve's waist standing next to her.

"Sure I did!" Eve giggled. "Is it safe there?"

"Depends on how safe," Simon joked. "Well, Sarah and Ben are inside so,"

"Yeah, your mum is there and she was arguing with your uncles before you come!" Libby said.

Eve and her friends started to talk about her family and what she should expect. Sam and Dean were standing not far from them. Sam was smiling seeing Eve a little unstressed than she used to be, mostly around her friends that made her loosing it a little. On other hand Dean wasn't so happy.

"I don't like this!" Dean told Sam with a low voice.

Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow, and then he got it. "Wow, you're jealous!" Sam chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm not, its just I don't like that guy!" Dean said pointing at Simon.

"Dean, come on!" Sam rolled his eyes. "He is her friend!" he huffed walking towards Eve. "Are we gonna stand here forever or what?" Sam laughed.

"Sorry Sammy!" Eve smiled. "Well its gonna happen sooner or later so let's go!"

"That's my girl!" Simon said in a proud tone, joking. And that didn't make Dean so happy once again hearing Simon calling Eve 'his girl'.

"Hey Dean, you coming or what?" Eve asked turning around seeing Dean still not moving. He looked at her and nodded.

Welcoming Eve was better than she thought, her mum was sweet even tearing a little seeing her again, while both of Eve's uncle-even Ben-were really happy to see her and they didn't talk about anything she thought they would talk about, like her being away and not coming after she woke up and going on hunts with people they don't know about, all those things she thought they would talk about once they see her. So, Eve was less stressed now after seeing them, and even when she introduced Sam and Dean to her mum and uncles it went kind of well.

"Oh, you two are the ones were at this motel in Vegas when I came right?" Sarah-Eve's mum asked.

"Yes ma'am!" both Sam and Dean said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you again!" Sarah said with a flirty smile. Eve, Libby and Simon shared a look rolling their eyes.

"Are you the Winchesters as in the ones who," Ben started asking but he was cut off by Dean.

"Yes, that's us!" He said in a firm tone. It was tense and Dean didn't like the way Eve's uncle was talking or looking at him and Sam.

"Its ok Dean, Ben here was just asking!" Eve's other uncle-Martin-said trying to ease the moment.

"Glad to have you back Eve," Ben said kissing Eve's forehead glaring at Dean and Sam one last time before leaving getting out of the house.

"He is never gonna change huh?" Eve huffed once he left.

"Don't think he ever will!" Martin said hugging Eve making her smile; he has been always her favorite uncle. "Anyway don't give a shit about him, he was and still annoying moron!" He joked making her laugh.

"I won't, because you've been always my favorite not him!" Eve said kissing his cheek hugging him tighter.

"So," Martin turned to Sam and Dean. "Which one of you is sleeping with her?" He asked them in a firm tone making them both stare at him and back to Eve who was holding her laughs.

"Him!" Sam pointed fast at Dean stepping away from Martin.

"Dude," Dean protested seeing what Sam just did but Sam just shrugged. "I'm her boyfriend, nice meeting you!" He said with nervous smile, Dean never got into such a situation.

"You better take care of her or I will hunt you down myself!" Martin said, threatening.

"Yes sir!" Dean confirmed, his face pale getting freaked out.

"Good!" Martin said patting little harshly on Dean's shoulder before leaving with Eve's mum too.

"Your rooms will be ready in a few!" Sarah said. "Welcome back honey!" she kissed Eve and left.

"What was that?" Dean asked taking his breath after Martin left.

Everyone was laughing so hard seeing Dean's reactions. "Aww, he was just messing with you baby!" Eve said still laughing, "He does that all the time, you better get used to it."

"Martin is the funny one, as you saw grumpy there!" Libby said wiping the tears from her eyes.

After her father and her youngest uncle's death Eve now had two uncles, Martin was the second older after her father being now around 50 or so years old, he was always the funny cheerful one, while Ben who was younger-39 years old was more of the serious grumpy type, and even though Ben was the one who supposed to be closer in age to Eve but Martin was the one that Eve loved.

"Let's go sit in the living room!" Simon suggested.

"Okay guys; just give me a minute here!" Eve told them looking at Dean to wait for her not to go with them. Once they left she looked at Dean in the eye standing in front of him. "So?"

"So what?" Dean asked looking serious.

"So, what was all that?" Eve asked, "The frown, the whispers to Sam, and the stinky eye!" she counted. "Are you jealous?" Eve asked with a smirk.

"No," Dean said but Eve looked at him with raised eyebrow. "Yes!" He huffed.

"Well, you shouldn't be,"

"Eve!" Eve was cut off with a male sound, a sound that made her heart skip a beat.

She turned around seeing who was him. "Ethan?"

"Yeah," Ethan walked and hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you, forever. Thank god you're here!" the guy said.

"Um, thanks Ethan!" Eve said trying to pull back from the hug which Dean noticed.

"Dean Winchester!" Dean said starching his hand for Ethan to shake and let Eve, "Eve's boyfriend!" He informed glaring at Ethan who unwrapped his arms from around Eve glaring back.

"Ethan!" Ethan said. "Eve's ex boyfriend!" he said with a smirk, "And friend!"

Dean glared daggers at Eve, he never heard of that Ethan before. He only grabbed her arm away from Ethan who was holding the other arm, but gently took her arm away from him standing next to Dean, he felt her getting closer to him which made him hold her against him feeling her shaking a little.

"Nice meeting you Ethan!" Dean told him forcing a smile.

Ethan smiled a smile more of hatred than anything, and then he put his hand on Eve's cheek brushing it with his finger smiling at her leaning down to press a soft kiss there. "Its good to have you back again Eve, I will never let you leave again!" He said smiling at her and then he left without even saying bye to Dean.

Once Ethan left Eve took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for that!" She told Dean wiping her cheek little disgusted.

"Why I didn't hear of him before?"

"I told you Dean, he is nobody! We dated like ages ago, I was like 15 or so," she paused sighing, "And he is only here now because our families still have work or something together, he is a weird person, and there is nothing between us!" Eve finished.

Dean looked at her without saying a word. She looked disappointed. "Okay, fine!" He eventually said. "He just looked like he is not over you!" Dean informed. Eve looked away.

"He never got over me, and I don't think he will anytime soon!" She said bitterly.

"What were you saying about me to try not be jealous again?" Dean teased to ease the moment.

"Shut up!" Eve smiled. "Let's go join the rest in the living room over there!"

"You mean the living hall!" Dean joked. "Eve, do you need a map to that house?"

"Shut up!"

"No seriously!"

"Just shut up, okay!"

* * *

**Gotta love the jealous Dean, so adorable ;), hope you liked that chapter; please let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! ;D**


	30. We Need to Talk!

**Author's Note:**

**Sammysexslave, merry merry, Deanie Bean's Lover92, Lucy Colt: thanks so much guys for your awesome reviews, glad you liked last chap, love you all :)**

**Deanie Bean's Lover92: OMG, I can't believe you imagined the same guy, its SO cool, I was laughing so hard when I saw your review :D great minds ;) **

***I will post the separate story I told you about this week, on Monday or something ;)**

**P.S: Sorry that this chapter is short, this week was crazy and work got on the way so, here is this one and sorry again its short, but I promise next time will be much longer and juicer too :D**

**Now enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Eve and Dean joined the rest on the living room, or the living hall as Dean called it. Sam, Simon and Libby were sitting there chatting. Eve smiled and went to sit next to Libby and they hugged. The three guys looked at them hugging like that for a minute.

"What? Why the three of you are staring like that?" Eve asked, confused.

"Because they have dirty minds!" Libby stated. Eve looked at her for a second then she got it.

"You guys are dirty!" Eve said. Dean and Simon smirked at her and Simon winked.

"Come on Eve it will be hot, you and Lib here, its something worth watching!" He teased. Eve glared at him about to snap.

"I have to agree with that!" Dean said licking his lips.

"Yeah it will, but we won't let you watch!" Libby teased. "But maybe Sam here I might allow him to." She winked at Sam. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, I feel special now!" he teased.

"All of you, shut up now!" Eve chuckled, "Stop it guys, I knew both of you will get like that!" She told Dean and Simon. "You share the same dirty mind!"

"Well, it doesn't need a dirty mind babe," Simon said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Why you are shy Sam? Don't lie and tell me you thought of that too?" Libby teased making Eve to hit her lightly. "Ow, What?"

"Wanna pimp yourself, okay, but not me!" Eve told her. "We saw Ethan now!" she said changing the subject seeing how the guys were looking at her and Libby, even Sam.

"So he showed up!" Simon muttered, annoyed. "Did he say anything? Did anything to you?" He asked in a brother like tone, overprotective like he was about to run and hit Ethan if Eve said he annoyed her.

"Well, his presence alone is enough you know, but he didn't do anything." Eve told him. Libby hugged her tighter.

"Okay, I need to ask," Dean started. "That Ethan guy, why I didn't hear about him before, and why you guys talk about him like that?" he asked.

The three of them exchanged a look and then Simon got up from his chair walking towards Dean. "We need to talk!" he told Dean pointing to him to follow outside.

"Okay," Dean said and followed Simon out.

Once they went out Eve sighed deeply.

**...**

"So?" Dean asked once they walked out of the house being now in the house's large garden.

"I know you don't like me and don't try to say no," Simon told Dean.

"Well, I won't say no, I don't like you!" Dean stated. Simon smiled.

"Honest man, good!" he said and both of them laughed a little. "Well, Dean, I'm here to clear things out, me and Eve have nothing of whatsoever in your mind, she is my best friend and she is like my little sister," Simon told Dean. "Yeah we dated once but,"

"You dated?" Dean interrupted. "Is there is anyone here Eve didn't date?"

"Um, maybe Libby, but I'm not sure!" Simon joked. "Look man, it was nothing, we are nothing but friends now, and I'm here to tell you that I'm not the one who you should keep your eyes on, its Ethan!"

"Yeah, Ethan, I want to know more about that creep!" Dean demanded. "You didn't see how he looked at Eve, and she was scared. And Eve doesn't get scared; at least not from a human!"

"Ethan is a creep, and psycho!" Simon stated.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, I got that!" Dean mocked.

"No, genius, he is really sicko." Simon huffed. "He loves Eve since, I don't know maybe they were 15 when they dated but Ethan is a weird guy and possessive, and Eve is not the kind of girl that accepts that so she left him short after, but that didn't stop him, he stalked her being here in the house, in the school, and everywhere. The fact that his family business was connected to the Blakes made him closer to Eve, all the time." Dean was worried now. "And he begged Eve to take him back and promised he won't be the same and he will act like a grown up man, but lets face it he was 16, so far from being a _'grown up'_, she said yes and took him back," Simon paused. "But he defiantly screwed up again and that's when she left him at all, but he didn't take it very well, and he-till now-thinks Eve will get back to him."

"Well, he is wrong and if he tried to touch her again I will show him," Dean snapped but Simon cut him off.

"I assure you he will try again, and again and again!" Simon told Dean. "And he... he can make a deal with the devil himself to get her back, I told you that man is crazy. When she was in the damn coma we didn't let him near her, we didn't trust him." He sighed.

"Does the rest of the family know that?" Dean asked.

"No, only us! Me and Libby," Simon answered. "Oh, Mark as well, he used to be close to Eve when we were younger, and he was the one who stood up for her and made Ethan to fuck off."

"What happened between Mark and Eve? She never talks about him well and when she mention him she gets sad, like he was dead." Dean asked.

"I can't talk to you about that, if she wants to talk she will, all I can tell you is Mark did a pretty bad thing to her that she couldn't trust him again after it," Simon sighed. "Look Dean, I don't know you but I heard a lot about you, I know you're a good man and I'm sure you will take care of Eve!"

Dean smiled. "I will, and I won't let him or anyone else hurt her!" He promised.

**...**

"Come on Dean, they got our rooms ready!" Sam said once Dean got inside. Dean smiled and went to Eve.

"So,"

"So?" Eve chuckled.

"So, I need to talk to you!" Dean told her.

"Can we at least wait till we get in our room?" Dean looked confused. "Yeah, they gave us a room together; I so didn't see that coming!" Eve giggled.

"Well, that's good!" Dean grinned and winked.

"Don't get your hopes high," Eve paused. "I don't want us to share a room."

"What? Why?" Dean asked and Eve took him away from the rest.

"I get nightmares, not all the time but most of the time, I don't want to wake you up every night scared Dean," Eve smiled bitterly. "Plus, sometimes I stay up all night from them, its not,"

"No," Dean cut her off. "I will stay with you!"

"But,"

"No buts," Dean said putting his finger on her lips. "And I don't remember you getting any nightmares when I slept next to you."

"I don't get them all the time, and mostly I get them when I'm sleeping alone but who knows!" Eve huffed.

"Well, I will be with you either way; you got them or not, okay?" Dean smiled.

"Okay," Eve smiled back, in appreciation. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Might have heard something like that." Dean smirked.

"Well, I love you!" Eve said leaning to kiss him. Dean smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too!" He said breaking the kiss.

"Get a room!" Libby teased. Dean and Eve walked back to the rest.

"We are about to!" Dean told her with a grin.

"Good for you!" Libby stuck her tongue making them laugh.

"Hey, be nice with my man here!" Eve told her, joking.

"Wow," Libby teased. "You must be good, like really good, to get between me and her like that!"

"You have no idea hunny how good I'm!" Dean winked.

"You two stop the childish acts and let's go!" Eve laughed taking Dean's hand walking away with him as she knew he and Libby can do that all night.

"Okay, okay, I will take Sam here to him room!" Libby said and winked to Sam.

"I think I can go by myself!" Sam joined the tease party.

"Ouch, you won't get your treat then chuckles!" Libby shrugged.

"I think I can live with that!" Sam teased. Libby stuck her tongue.

"Where is Simon?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, we talked outside but he didn't come inside with me!" Dean said.

"Okay, I go see where he is, I need to talk to him about something!" Eve said. "I will be back in a minute, Dean, you don't have to wait for me, go up to the room and I will follow."

Eve went out side to check on Simon, she needed to talk to him too, but she couldn't find him, the house was bigger than she remember and the garden was dark now, so she shrugged and decided to go back to the house and call him.

"Hey Eve!" Ethan's voice said startling her.

"Shit, you scared me Ethan!" Eve said taking her breath. "Are we back with the hiding in the dark thing or what?"

"I saw you getting out and I needed to talk to you!" He said getting closer. "I can't lose you again, not now, not after I kept praying and hoping for 7years that you will be back to me!"

Eve's face was pale now and she was getting really scared, Ethan was and still crazy and she didn't know what to do with him. "Look, Ethan, please," She said taking a step back. "There is nothing between us, not anymore, it was a long time ago and it was a teenage crap, its different now, I have a boyfriend!" Eve said in a serious tone.

Ethan grabbed her arm. "I want you, and I will have you, liked it or not, and that boyfriend of yours won't stop me!" Ethan growled.

"Let go!" Eve demanded trying to release her arm.

"HEY!" Dean yelled coming from the house seeing what was happening. He ran towards Eve wrapping his arm around her glaring at Ethan who let go of Eve's arm. "Touch her again and I will kill you myself!" Dean threatened. "I swear!"

Ethan let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'd love to see you trying!" he challenged making Dean snap about to hit him.

"Dean, don't!" Eve said and stopped Dean. "He is not worth it, let's go inside. Come on Dean!"

"This isn't over!" Dean growled.

"Oh yeah? It's only the start!" Ethan threatened, and then he left but not before giving Eve a little smirk.

Dean was on edge now wanting to kick the crap out of Ethan. "I want to kill him!" Dean said.

"I want to kill him too!" Eve told Dean hugging him tight. "He scared me Dean, I feel like I'm 16 again, he made my life a living hell!"

Dean hugged her sighing. "He won't hurt you again, I'm here now!" He said and kissed her head hugging her tighter.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it, Ethan is a creep*shivers* let me know what you think please, show me some love and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	31. Family Reunion

**Author's Note: **

**Lucy Colt, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, samsexslave: Thanks for your awesome reviews guys, glad you liked it. **

**About Ethan the creep, well he is a creep lol, we will get to see more about him later, and Simon, don't worry girls :D we will know where was he. Oh, something will happen with our Sammy too ;) guessed? ;P  
**

**I added few news pics, for Eve's outfit and Ben Blake, her uncle.**

**Now enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_*Eve's hands were red, colored with the rich color of blood. She was standing in an abandoned warehouse, but she wasn't alone, several dead bodies were there and she felt it, no she knew it. She knew that she was the one who killed those people, turning around, she saw herself in a dirty mirror splattered with blood, she saw her white bright none human eyes, her smeared red dress-that was originally white, and the man who appeared behind her, he looked at her with his blue sharp eyes, the only thing she saw was those dead eyes, the man stretched his hand to putting them on her bare shoulder. Leaning down to whisper in her ear "Now, you're mine!"*_

Eve shot up in her bed waking up from that horrible nightmare; she was swimming in her cold sweat. Her sudden move woke Dean up.

"Hey, hey," Dean said in a sleepy tone straighten in his seat to check on Eve. "What happened?" he rested his hand on her back rubbing it up and down, finding out she was shaking.

"Another nightmare!" Eve said in a shaky voice and buried her face in Dean's chest still shaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked. Eve shook her head no still in his chest. "Fine, fine," He rubbed her back kissing her head. "Let's go back to sleep then, okay?"

"No," Eve said raising her head. "I don't feel like sleeping now, I will just go sit down stairs or something and let you sleep!"

Dean held her hands. "No, you won't!" he said but Eve looked at him with fear in her eye for a second, then she looked at her hands taking them from his hands fast. "What's wrong?" Dean asked confused.

Eve looked at her hand remembering what was in the dream, she was making sure it was only a dream and there was nothing on her hands, no blood. "I'm okay, don't worry!" she said forcing a weak smile on her face giving Dean a light kiss on his lips. "I just need to get out for a second, please!"

"Fine, but don't make me wait for you long, I won't sleep till you come back!" Dean said pressing a kiss to her lips making her smile.

"I won't!" Eve promised, and then she got out of bed heading for the door.

Eve walked in the long hall but she stopped hearing weird noises, she stopped for a second but she couldn't figure out what was that noise or where it was coming from, she thought it was coming from Sam's room but she wasn't sure, so she kept walking shaking her head starting to feel that she was only imagining things now. Eve went down stairs heading for the little garden behind the house, and once she got there she smelt the smoke, someone was there smoking. It was Ben Blake, Eve's uncle.

"Hey!" Eve greeted standing near by.

"Hey," Ben said without turning his head. "Smoke?" he offered but Eve shook her head. "What are you doing here now?"

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep," Eve said and sat on the grass. Ben chuckled seeing her sitting on the ground.

"Nice outfit by the way!" He said, teasing and then he sat next to her. "In your pajamas sitting on the grass, wow, you changed Eve!"

"Ha, ha, funny Ben, you're hilarious!" Eve huffed, rolling her eyes. "And yes I changed, that small little girl I used to be is no longer here," she said in a serious tone.

"Well, good for you!" Ben said. "Because lets face it, you're in big troubles now, and you need to be strong to handle them. So, I think you should stay here with us, we can help you and keep you safe, you know the Winchesters won't help you much and its either you get them killed or they will get you killed, you know about them even more than I know." He finished.

"Look, I know that you know all about Sam and Dean, and I guess you also know that the angels put them in my way, for help, you also know about the prophecy, so lets face it Ben, you can't help me more than they do, and you might get me killed too, or better, I get you killed!" Eve growled. Ben was about to say something but she talked first. "And I know you don't like me being with Dean, but I love him and being my uncle doesn't give you the right to talk about this,"

"It actually does!" Ben interrupted. "We all were here when you _'fell'_ in love before, and look at where you are now Eve!" he shrugged.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Eve snapped standing up. "You have no right to talk to me like that, it was your fault too Ben, uncle Martin and dad too. All of you where there and none of you did anything, you got my dad killed because you were too scared to fight with us, you were the one with the great advice to keep me away from Adam and you know that was what drove him mad!" she yelled at him.

"We had to keep you away from him, why don't you understand that?" Ben stood up and yelled at her. "Eve," he huffed. "We tried our best to help, I swear but, but it was destiny, there is a lot of things you don't know,"

"And when exactly is the right time for me to know Ben?" Eve asked. "When I'm dead?" she mocked. "I'm lost here, my powers, Adam and what he told me, and my stupid nightmares which by the way look more like premonitions than just nightmares," Eve huffed. "I need to know what's wrong with me, and why me, of all people, why me?"

Ben looked the other way can't look at Eve in the eye. "Because its," he paused taking a deep breath. "It had to be you!"

"What?" Eve was shocked. "Why?"

"It's a family curse Eve, too much details to just tell them all now, but it was and always been you, it had to be!" Ben said sighing deeply.

Eve was still trying to figure out what she just heard, hearing what Adam told her in her mind. _'I didn't bring you here today to kill you; I only did that to show you that you can't run from your destiny'_. He told her that, so he was right on this one, it's her destiny. _'It's your destiny Eve; don't think I'm the only one who was born to be evil.'_ Eve looked at her uncle, tears in her eyes. "Am I supposed to be evil as he said?" Eve asked, pleading for an answer.

"Eve, Eve listen to me!" Ben said walking next to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "We will tell you everything you need to know, but now is not the time, after William's memorial we will have a long talk, anything you want to know me and Martin will answer it!" he promised.

"I asked a question here Ben, don't stall." Eve demanded. "Am I supposed to be evil?"

Ben sighed deeply. "Yes!" he said seeing the look on Eve's face feeling her trembling under his hands. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault Eve, it's just your fucked up bloodline." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Bloodline or not, it's all on my shoulders now Ben!" Eve said pulling back from the hug. "You promised to tell me everything, and I will make sure you spill it all this time!"

"I won't take back my promise Eve, not this time!" Ben assured her. "Now get back and get some rest, tomorrow is a busy day!" he said kissing her forehead patting on her shoulder.

"Fine," Eve said with a fading smile walking away from her uncle.

"I'm sorry!" He said making her turn around and look at him. "For the things I said before."

"Its okay," Eve smiled. "We both know you weren't that wrong, so," she shrugged.

Eve went back to the house up to her room, she was trying to be as silent as she possibly could in order not to wake anyone; it was past 2am. She was passing Sam's room, she stopped hearing noises again, but she didn't pay attention walking to her and Dean's room.

"That was awesome Sam!" Eve heard Libby's voice.

"The least you can say is awesome!" Sam chuckled.

Eve waited there leaning against the wall in front of Sam's room. Libby walked out of the room with a big smile on her face.

"Well, well, well!" Eve said with a smirk, Libby literally jumped hearing her voice. "Look what we have here!"

"Bitch!" Libby cursed. "You scared me!"

Eve just smiled. "I like scaring people," Libby made a face at her. "What were you doing in Sam's room?"

"Playing chess!" Libby said rolling her eyes. "What do you think we were doing?"

"Playing chess!" Eve teased. "On each others bodies huh?" she trailed off.

"Damn Eve, that was, was, I don't know what was that!" Libby said breathless.

Eve let out a loud laugh, then she put her hands on her mouth to keep it down. "Oh my god," she said between her laughs. Libby glared at her. "Sorry, sorry, I will stop now!" Eve said trying to hold her laughs. "But seriously, what the hell?"

"Nothing, I was bored and Sam was available!" Libby said simply.

"Whore!" Eve giggled.

"And proud!" Libby stuck her tongue. "I was down stairs and Sam couldn't sleep, we talked a little and then I kissed him, we made out and we decided to take it to another place." She told Eve. "But damn, like damn, that boy is GOOD, he,"

"Woah, easy tiger, I don't want to know!" Eve said cutting her off.

"Aww, you're not that innocent Eve, come on!" Libby teased. Eve rolled her eyes. "Don't worry babe, you will get your chance with Dean, just take some clothes off please, I bet he is as good as his brother, I mean nothing can top that!"

Eve chuckled. "Whatever, I need to sleep now, good night Lib," Eve said.

"Are you okay?" Libby asked. Eve sighed. "Of course not," Libby said shaking her head. "I'm here if you want to talk." She offered. Eve smiled.

"Thanks, but I really need to sleep now, we talk tomorrow!" she said in a tired voice.

"Okay hunny, I will go back to my room now, if I managed to walk anyway!" Libby joked making Eve laugh.

"Good luck with that!" she teased.

Libby walked to her room, while Eve went inside seeing Dean peacefully asleep. She walked on her toes not making a sound; she got in the bed next to Dean. Eve thought she didn't wake him up but she heard him grunt turning on his side to wrap his arms around her.

"You're late!" Dean said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!" Eve apologized.

"No, I couldn't sleep without you in my arms!" Dean said pulling her closer against him. "Now, let's get some sleep!" he said kissing her head making her smile. Both of them drifted fast to sleep.

**...**

"Hey, Eve, baby, wake up!" Dean said shaking Eve's shoulders lightly to wake her up. She just waved him off putting the pillow on her head getting back to sleep. "Eve, don't make me tickle you!" Dean threatened.

"I'm up!"

"Good girl," Dean laughed. "Now get ready, your family is arriving." He informed.

Eve stretched her body yawning. "Who is here anyway?" she asked.

"And how would I know that genius?" Dean smirked. "All I know that some dude came to our room and said that your mum is hurrying us as people started to show up!" he said.

"Its 11am for crying out loud!" Eve huffed. "And I didn't even sleep well." She whined getting out of bed.

"And he brought this!" Dean gave her a holder covered with plastic, it was a new dress. "And this." He pointed to a shoe.

"Nice," Eve said taking the dress from Dean. "My mum still has good taste!" she smiled putting the dress on the bed. "Okay, I go now to take shower and then I follow you down stairs!" she informed seeing Dean already ready.

"No, I will wait for you!" Dean smiled.

"Dude, I will take a while, and then make up and stuff!" Eve told him.

"No, I will wait till you get out of the shower!" Dean winked grinning. Eve chuckled.

"That's why!" she said and Dean nodded. "Okay, you don't want to miss the towel show then, I better hurry!"

Eve and Dean finally got ready after an hour Eve took to get herself done. She wore the dress her mum got to her and the shoe too, adding make up and doing her hair, it took her over an hour.

They went out of the room crushing into Sam. "What the hell is taking you two so long? I was coming to rush you!" he said. "You look good by the way!" he smiled at Eve.

"Dude, take a breath and then talk!" Dean mocked.

"Dean, let the man alone, he had his share already!" Eve winked. Sam's face went red.

"What was that?" Dean wondered sensing something he didn't know.

"Let's just say, that Sammy here got lucky!" Eve chuckled. Dean grinned.

"You mean he got laid?" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's a way to put it!"

"Thanks Eve for sharing this!" Sam said and Eve just laughed. "Let's just get down, people are waiting." Sam said leading them.

"Who is the girl Sam?" Dean asked.

"Libby!" Eve answered instead. Sam glared at her in protest. "What? Didn't I tell you that sometimes people tend to call me Sam? I thought he was asking me." She teased. "By the way, she said it was GOOD!" Eve winked at Sam rushing down stairs leaving them.

"Dude, I'm proud!" Dean told Sam.

"Well, thanks Dean!" Sam laughed. Dean stopped him pointing with his finger.

"You're going to tell me what happened!" he demanded.

**...**

The day was so busy for Eve; she met practically every single person in her big extended family. People she remember, people she didn't and people who weren't even existed last time she was there. She thought her family was fairly big and that was 7 years ago, now they are huge, and she missed it all.

Seeing who was little and now they were not, seeing who was single and they were not and also knowing that some people who were there 7 years ago were longer here. Eve was dazed, meeting a lot of people who tell her they were happy to have her back, it was a warm family atmosphere, but she wasn't happy, she was lost, and she felt like a stranger. Seeing those people who she forgot their names ones they spelled it, or how they know each others, laughing and joking asking about how they been doing, who did what and how life was going, they were a family, and Eve felt she wasn't a part of it, she tried so hard to cope, and they tried to make her feel loved, but none of this really worked.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked seeing Eve acting like wallpaper standing away from everybody in a corner alone.

"Huh?" Eve snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she said forcing a smile. "Right, where were you last night man? I looked for you and then I tried to call you but I got nothing." She asked.

"I was taking care of something," Simon told her. Eve rose an eyebrow questioning. "Do I have to tell you everything about my life? No, I don't!" he smirked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with douche bag, AKA Ethan. So, spill it!" Eve demanded.

"Why don't you mind your own business? And stop nagging." Simon told her.

Eve got mad at him; she pushed him against the wall. "Look Simon! This is my business, stop treating me like a baby, I'm not one!" she said angrily.

"Eve!" Simon growled taking her hands down and with one move she was the one pinned to the wall. "I'm protecting you, and I don't need your permission, like it or not I will do it!" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm not a kid, you didn't change, not you, not my uncles, not anyone!" Eve yelled at him.

"Keep you voice down," Simon ordered. "I'm not treating you as a kid Eve, you better realize this, but we all know Ethan and how unstable he is, and I was making sure he won't come near you again, you and I know that you can handle demons and hell's crap but not that guy, he makes you feel small, the small 16 years old girl he used to scare, remember?" Eve sighed, her eyes welling up. "Don't get emotional sweetie, I'm sure he will stay far for a while now, don't worry, I'm always here for you!" Simon said pulling her into a hug. "Now, put this sweet smile of yours and go back to your family!"

"What family dude?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Half of those people I don't even know!"

"You been away for too love Muffins, but they are still your family, just get in there and try to fit in!" Simon told her. Eve smiled.

"Wow, you're hot when you're wise, you know that!" she teased.

"I'm hot all the time, that's what you should know!" He said and winked at her, and then he checked her out with a flirty look. "You're makin' that dress look good by the way!" he said and winked again.

"I know!" Eve said a stuck her tongue to him. Simon laughed.

"Wow, you're a fast learner!" Simon teased.

"Thank you!" Eve giggled. "Oh, I hope you didn't tell Dean that we dated, he,"

"Too late babe," Simon cut her off. "I talked to him last night, and that slipped out," he shrugged. "But, I made things clear that we have nothing."

"Good, because it's the truth!" Eve said.

"I know," Simon said rolling his eyes. "You got really paranoid, I didn't even tell him about that time when we kissed." He teased.

"Shut up Simon!" Eve said punching him lightly pushing him away.

"Come on, it was hot, admit it!" he said with a flirty grin. Eve turned around smiling looking at him.

"Shhh, damn you!" She laughed then leaned towards him that her hair touched his skin. "It was hot!" Eve whispered in his ear. "Plus, that one kiss when I was what, 15?"

"I don't remember, I kissed a lot of girls you know!" Simon teased. Eve gave him _come on_ look. "Yeah you were 15, and it was your first kiss!"

Eve smiled. "Yeah, but keep your big mouth shut, I don't want Dean to hate you, okay?"

"Your wishes are my commands, princes!" Simon joked.

"Thank you Colt." Eve said pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, time to get back to the party, I saw that girl flirting with Dean!" Simon said in a fake serious tone.

"If what you said is true, she is a dead meat!" Eve giggled. "No one touches my Dean and stays alive to talk about it!" she said walking away.

"Go get them tiger!" Simon joked seeing her walking away.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked that one, much longer and few things got revealed, now its Eve's turn to know more about her family and herself, plus one more family member will show up next time, and oh our angels will be back too next chapter ;) **

**Don't make be beg for reviews lol, so please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far, PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	32. Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note: **

**Lucy Colt, merry merry, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92: thanks guys for your awesome reviews and I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well , Love you all;)**

**Special thanks for Deangirl93 :D **

**And thanks for everyone that fav/alerted me or the story, love you all ;)**

**I posted the Eve/Arial story I told you about, it called The Missing Weeks, please give it a look and let me know what you think of it ;D**

**BIG sorry for anyone who didn't get the alert for the chap or had problems with the story of the profile last week, the site was messed up and things were blah, so hope its better this week ;D**

**P.S: According to work and all this stuff I'm not happy with I won't update regularly as I used to (that goes for The Bloodline too) it will be weekly or max every 10days but not every Wed or Thur as it used to be-both stories too-but you will get your new chapter so its going to be fine ;)**

**Some new pics were added for new characters ;)**

**Now I'll shut up and let you read, have fun ;D**

**

* * *

**

"So, what did I miss?" Eve asked sitting next to Libby on the couch.

"Nothing!" Libby rolled her eyes. "Except that your mum is flirting with Sam!"

Eve laughed. "She is a cougar. So what are you waiting for? Go do something!" she told Libby.

"Do what? We only slept together, its not like you and Dean, I have no right!" Libby chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Eve huffed. "But I bet Sammy isn't happy, so please help him!"

"Peachy!" Libby groaned. Eve looked confused looking at her, she thought she said something wrong but then she looked at the direction Libby was looking at.

"Mark!" Eve muttered. Her one and only brother arrived, she knew she had to meet him sooner or later but she wasn't prepared. "Can I go hide now?"

"Uh, no!" Libby rolled her eyes.

"He is not alone!" Eve commented. "Did he get married?" she exclaimed.

Libby nodded. "Yep, had two kids, and the third is on the way!" she informed.

Eve looked surprised. "But," she paused. "Libby, you and Mark used to have,"

"That was long time ago!" Libby cut her off, slightly annoyed. "Eve, he betrayed you, I couldn't trust him anymore." She sighed. "Well, he has two girls now, Lilly, the older one, and Lucy the younger one. Lilly has your name as her middle name!" Libby said with a small smile looking at the little girl who was clutching to Mark's hands.

"Oh god!" Eve exclaimed. "Tell me this girl is not my daughter!"

Libby giggled. "Yeah, she's not. But she looks just like you when you were her age! She is 6 by the way and Lucy is 5." She smiled.

"She could have been yours, you know!" Eve said with a weak smile.

"Well, I wish. But she not, she is Johanna's!" Libby huffed. Eve rose an eyebrow.

"As in Johanna like Johanna? Mark's best friend!" she wondered.

"Yes, her." Libby grunted.

"I have to admit, my brother has good taste in women, she is way hotter than you!" Eve teased. Libby just glared at her standing up.

"Okay, have fun then!" she said walking away.

"Hey, Lib, I was joking!" Eve said laughing seeing her friend walking away. Then she saw Mark looking at her hearing her voice. "Well that's not gonna be good!" she muttered to herself.

"Eve!" he said with a big smile walking towards her. Eve just glared at him like she was in a dream but Mark ran towards her pulling her in a bear hug, he hugged her like that for few minutes.

Eve couldn't help but to hug back, he was her brother after all; she had to admit to herself that even with all her mixed emotions towards him she really missed him.

"Daddy!" little Lilly called looking at Eve.

Mark pulled back from the hug looking into Eve eyes with his teary ones, taking her hand in his. "Its good to have you back Eve, you have no idea how hard it was seeing you in the coma like that!" he told her with a smile. Eve smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mark, it's good to see you too!" she said looking at the little girl, kneeling to talk to her. "So, you're Lilly, right?" the little girl nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, you're Aunt Eve, right!" she exclaimed, Eve nodded with a smile. "I used to come, but not many times, daddy took me sometimes but not all the times, you look pretty, more than the hospital!" Lilly said fast not taking a breath while talking making Eve chuckle.

"You're so adorable! You're pretty too, and you look and talk just like me!" Eve laughed.

"She is just like you in everything!" Mark told Eve, "Wait till you see Lucy, she is you with alcohol, so hyper all the time. But she has mum's gens!" Eve smiled.

"You have a nice family Mark, bless them!" she said.

"Lil, baby, why don't you go say hi to granny." Mark told the little girl who smiled at Eve one last time before leaving. Mark looked at his baby sister seeing how she was looking at him. He was about to talk when Eve talked first.

"No need to be nice anymore," Eve said coldly. "I was doing it only for the little girl's sake!"

"Eve!" Mark pleaded.

"No, don't Eve me!" she said with the same cold tone. "Just go, okay,"

"Eve," Sam called interrupting her. "Um, I'm sorry to,"

"No Sam, its okay!" Eve cut him off standing next to him. "Mark was just leaving!"

"Oh," Sam looked at Mark, "Mark as in your brother?" Eve nodded; Sam stretched his hand to shake Mark's. "It's nice to finally meet you!" he said. Eve glared at Sam.

"You're Sam Winchester, right?" Mark asked shaking Sam's hand. Sam nodded with a smile. "It's an honor to meet you too!" Mark smiled. "Well, I better go now!" he smiled bitterly at Eve nodding at Sam before walking away.

"That was rude!" Sam told Eve.

"No, it wasn't!" She said stubbornly. "I'm not supposed to treat people who betrayed me good,"

"Eve, he is your brother!" Sam said as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Well, thanks Mr. Obvious!" Eve mocked. Sam glared at her.

"I mean he is blood, and whatever he did there must be a way to fix it!" He said.

"No, there is not a way to fix it." Eve snapped a little, then she sighed. "I'm sorry Sammy, but I don't want to talk about this okay, and don't say blood again, my blood stabbed me in the back." She huffed. "Look, I'm sick with the whole family reunion crap, I will be waiting till this ends, I'm out!"

"Eve!" Sam called but Eve walked away heading out of the house.

**...**

"Hey!" Dean greeted standing next to Libby; she was standing alone away from everyone holding a beer.

"Hey!" she said back sipping her beer.

"Wow, you're not with Eve!" Dean teased.

"Yeah, so?"

"Okay, grumpy! Now I see the connection with Sam!" Dean teased with a grin but he stopped when he saw that Libby was really annoyed. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

"Mark happened; he showed up, I can't be around him!" Libby told Dean. He was about to say something when Sam showed up.

"Okay, you're Eve's best friend right?" Sam said talking to Libby. She shared a confused look with Dean.

"Yes Sam, I am." she answered taking another sip.

"What the hell happened with her and her brother? I'm sure if it wasn't in public she would have killed him now!" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you guys, I mean its," Libby started but she was cut off by two Winchester glares. "Fine," she surrendered.

"Good girl!" Dean teased. She made a face at him.

"When the fight with Adam was huge the demons did everything to make Eve and Uncle William to surrender, so they kidnapped Mark, and they made a deal with him, to leave and get them Eve if he wants to stay alive." Libby said.

"Did he do it?" Dean asked. Libby nodded. "Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Mark was always a good man, or at least that's what he showed, till that day, he was a coward and he got Eve to the demons himself to save his life," Libby told them. "And they were going to kill him after, I hope they did but Eve got him a deal to leave while she stays, she saved his ass after he sold her out to demons. What Mark did was what got Eve to the demons and what got William killed when he went to get her back, he screwed up so bad, and well, Eve has no reason to forgive him!" Libby sighed.

Dean and Sam were silent when she finished. "I think you should go talk to her Dean, I pissed her off. Eve won't talk to me now!" Sam said.

"Yeah, me too, I left her alone when Mark showed up!" Libby added.

"Aren't you a catch?" Dean pouted. "You get the sex and the fights and I get to clean up after you! That's fair!"

"Dude, you're her boy-freaking-friend, you talk to her!" Libby said. "Plus, if you're so good maybe you will get a treat after." She winked. Dean made a face her.

"Make your girlfriend shut her cake hole Sam!" Dean teased before leaving both Libby and Sam looking at each other awkwardly.

"Your brother is a jerk!" Libby chuckled.

Sam laughed. "Always!" he said.

**...**

Eve was sitting at the pool; she took her shoe off and put her feet in the cold water splashing it and playing. "That shoe is pretty but evil!" she said.

"I thought you didn't see me!" Dean laughed sitting next to her.

"I felt you!" Eve smiled. "With my heart!" she said in a fake dramatic way then laughed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Eve shook her head.

"No, I'm not!" she sighed. Dean reached to hold her hand. "Ethan, fucking scary nightmares, and lovely news about my future, not to mention my awesome big brother, I'm so not okay Dean!" Eve said with a deep sigh, squeezing Dean's hand.

"Libby told us about what happened with you and Mark." Dean informed.

"Dean," Eve begged. "I don't really want to talk about this, not now not ever." She said. "I know that you want to make me feel better but, Mark is dead to me Dean, I don't even consider him my brother anymore,"

"Don't say that," Dean soothed her. "Eve, he's still your brother,"

"Did Libby tell you everything or she skipped the fact that he brought the fucking demons to kidnap me?" Eve snapped taking her hand from Dean's standing up.

Dean sighed following her; she sat on one of the beach chairs that were by the pool's side. "You said you saw what happened with me and Sam since we started hunting, right?" he asked her.

"Yes," Eve nodded. "Since you went and dragged him when he was at school to help you find your dad, till, you know!" she said. "Why?"

"You saw the day Sam picked that demon bitch over me, ending up freeing the devil?"

"Unforgettable moment Dean, why all this? What do you want to prove?" Eve huffed.

"I told Sam after that I don't trust him anymore, and I didn't. He betrayed me and," Dean started but he was cut off by Eve.

"Sam was tricked, that Ruby bitch manipulated him, and he thought he was doing it for a good cause Dean, unlike Mark who knew exactly what he was getting into, it was a trade, his life for mine." Eve snapped. "Dean, I'm sorry!" she said putting her hand on his knee. "You went to hell for Sam, and he died to save the world, what my brother did was,"

"Still," Dean interrupted. "We had a lot of problems, it needed time to get over but you see now, we're better. Maybe you should try that too!" he told her. Eve chuckled. "What now?" Dean was confused.

"Its just you look so sexy being all wise like that," she laughed then she rested her head against his chest, Dean wrapped his arm around her. "I can't trust him, he, um,"

"See you can't even talk, Eve, I know what you're feeling now, but give him another chance, he feels worse than you, he hates himself even more than you hate him." Dean told her.

"I don't hate him Dean," Eve muttered. "If I hate him, it would have been so easy to let go, if I don't care it won't matter. But as you said he is my brother," she paused. "And we're about to get into a lot of crap, I just need time to think, but I don't have time, see why I'm confused!"

"I know, it's never easy, I understand. Been there, done that!" Dean said rubbing her arm.

"That's why I love you," Eve told him pulling back from his arms looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for what I got you into, my life is a mess and it's not getting better, I'm," Eve was about to apologize again but Dean stopped her leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too, and I will pretend I didn't hear all the crap you said after." Dean said and gave her another soft kiss.

"That was sweet," Eve said and returned the kiss with a more passionate one. "I need way more than kissing you know," she teased. Dean smirked at her pushing her lightly on her back on the chair leaning on the top of her. "Dean, what are doing?" she chuckled.

"I'm giving you more than kissing!" He said simply.

"Don't you think I deserve better than a beach chair to get this done?" Eve laughed.

"Well, yeah but we're here now so lets use it wisely!" Dean told her leaning down to give her lingering kiss, Eve kissed back and both of them were lost in the moment making out passionately while Dean's hands roaming her body.

"What are you doing?"

Dean and Eve snapped out looking at who was talking, and once they saw the little girl in front of them they shot up straighten in their seats. It was little Lucy, Eve's niece. Eve smiled awkwardly standing up.

"You're Lucy right?" she asked and the little girl nodded. "I'm Eve, your aunt," Eve smiled and then pointed at Dean. "And this is Dean, he is my boyfriend!"

Lucy looked at them with raised eyebrow for while. "Hi," she said to Dean then she looked back at Eve. "Grandma wants you in!" the girl said. "Libby said you are here!"

"Of course!" Dean muttered to himself.

"Okay sweetie, tell grandma I will be right in!" Eve told the little who ran right back inside.

"That was awkward!" Dean said. Eve laughed.

"That little girl spends a lot of time with my mum, did you see that look?" She said. "Next time let's make out in a place more private!" Eve said giving him a light kiss.

"With all those people lurking I don't think we will get to do anything ever!" Dean said rolling his eyes walking with Eve back to the house.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked that one, and sorry that no angels as I promised but this chapter took a life of its own, next time Cas and Arial will be back and we will get to know more about Eve's family's dirty secret. **

**Reviews are love guys, show me some and please review ;D**


	33. Unfinished

**Author's Note: **

**Lucy Colt, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, merry merry: thanks guys for your reviews and so glad you loved the last chapter and hope you will love this one as well ;) **

**Anyone alerted/fav me or the story, thanks guys so much ;D **

**A special thanks to my awesome friend Nada aka EgyWinSister01 ;) you rock girl, thanks for everything, love you.**

**P.S: this chapter is um, let's say "hotter" than usual, so have fun ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Are you okay?" that question sounded so cheesy being asked a million times that day. Eve had enough of it, being asked every second if she was okay or not. The first few times the answer was "Yes, I'm okay!" with a smile, then the smile faded, and after a while longer Eve stopped answering with words, just a nod was all the answer she gave to that question, then she thought that if anyone else asked that question she probably would yell and scream in their face a big fat NO, asking them to leave her the hell alone because she was miles away from being okay.

Today was her father's memorial day, the same day she lost everything seven years ago, her father, her life and the man she loved. The day she got her powers and got into a seven years coma she didn't recover from all its effect till now. The memories of that day kept playing in her head over and over and over, none stop repeat of the worse day of her life, and they asked her if she was okay or not, of course she wasn't okay.

Her family got over the whole death thing; they had the time to do it, seven long years in fact. While Eve only had few months to get over a lot of things including her father's death and that she was the reason for all what happened. She couldn't stop the guilt from eating her heart out, feeling the lump in her throat and the tears rolling down her cheeks. Eve decided to go somewhere else, to be alone away from all _"Are_ _you okay?"_ people.

She went to her old secret place, the place she used to go sit there for hours thinking, singing or even talking to herself. No one shared it with her, unless for one time that she took Libby there when she was having a huge problem, but other than that no one else got there. Eve used to go to that little place in the garden behind the house, to sit under that beautiful green willow tree, just her and the sound of the wind moving the leafs, it was relaxing and always helped her to calm down, and she missed that with all what was going on. She just tried to forget everything and think of happy thoughts, something or someone makes her happy and safe being with him, and her mind drifted to the only one that she can honestly says she loves and trusts of all people.

"That is a nice sight!" Dean said with a grin standing over Eve blocking the light from her. She slowly opened her eyes with a smile.

"Wow, if I only get whatever I think of, that would be great!" Eve said, still lying on her back on the grass under the tree.

"I'm flattered, you were thinking of me!" Dean teased laying next to her.

"Yeah, I was thinking of you!" Eve said snuggling closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Naughty thoughts?" Dean asked poking her lightly. Eve chuckled.

"No, not that, I was thinking how awesome you are and how much I love you. Good enough?" she said looking up at him.

"I don't mind some dirty thoughts though!" Dean said winking at her. Eve just rolled her eyes laughing.

"How did you know I'm here anyway?" she asked.

"Because I'm a great detective," Dean smirked. Eve pinched him lightly. "Ow, okay, Libby told me about your _secret_ place, it's not a secret anymore, so,"

"I don't mind sharing it with you Dean, I don't mind at all!" Eve said softly. Dean smiled looking down at her in appreciation.

They just lay there for a while in silence listening to the soft winds moving the tree leafs, till Dean broke the silence. "I won't ask you if you're okay or not, because a blind can see that you're not,"

"Thank you!" Eve interrupted with a light chuckle.

"I understand what you're going through now," he said. Eve looked at him pulling back resting her chin and arms on his chest to look at him talking. "I remember the day my dad died, and that he died to save my life too." Dean said with a husky voice.

"Dean," Eve pleaded.

"No, its fine," he said tucking her hair behind her ear smiling. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You're a strong woman and you will get through this, and always remember that I'll be here with you, wither you like it or not!"

Eve smiled and looked at him with her hazel eyes that were sparkling now from tears. "I'd never say no to that, I'm not that crazy!" she said and leaned up to kiss him with all the love and passion she felt, throwing all the stress in that kiss. "I love you!" Eve said pulling back breathless.

Dean didn't say it back, but his eyes said it all that talking wasn't important. He looked at her for a minute then he gently laid her on the grass and smiled before brushing his lips on hers, one hand was behind her head on the ground while the other hand was stroking her cheek. He pulled back smiling one more time that Eve had to smile back at him, and then he leaned down to give her another passionate kiss but this time he drifted lower kissing her jaws down to her neck till her collar bone. Eve's head shot back to give him more space moaning in pleasure from his soft passionate kisses.

"Eve," Dean called pulling back. "Are you sure about this?"

"What? You're asking!" she exclaimed. "I was never sure of anything like I'm now!" Dean leant to kiss her softly.

"We need to take this somewhere else!" he told her.

"Our room!"

**...**

Once Eve and Dean got to their room and the door was closed, Dean pinned Eve to it kissing her eagerly while his hands skimming and roaming her body. "Okay," Eve said breathless, "I need to take this damn thing off," she said pointing at her black long sleeved short dress that she was wearing for the memorial. Eve turned around to let Dean unzip the dress, and he gladly did. She let the dress slid down her body, being now in her lace transparent red matching bra and thong; turning around looking back at Dean she saw his jaw almost hitting the ground. "Oh sweetie, close that mouth before something gets inside." Eve teased.

Dean licked his lips. "I know what I want in my mouth now!" he said grabbing her against his body leaning to press a passionate kiss to her lips, and Eve deepened the kiss.

Eve guided Dean towards the bed while they were still kissing, and then she pushed him on it looking at him with a smirk before getting on the top of him straddling his lap. "Well, that's a first!" she chuckled but Dean didn't give her the chance to talk switching positions with her suddenly making her gasp. "I liked being on top!" she pouted.

Dean just smiled at her leaning down to kiss her, a deep, passionate lingering kiss that melted her in his arms. "Don't worry; I think you will love this!" he said leaning down starting to kiss her neck while his hands working on her bra to take it off.

"Ah, Dean," she moaned but he didn't stop. "Your shirt!" she demanded doing her best with what he was doing to her. Dean took his mouth off her body for a second taking his shirt off throwing it away. "Wow, I will never get tired of this sight!" Eve said leaning up to kiss Dean's body.

"Eve," he groaned letting her continue before pulling her away gently. "You first!" he told her leaning her down on the bed.

"But," she started but didn't finish her sentence as she let out a loud moan when Dean lent suddenly to kiss her almost naked body.

"Shhhh," Dean hushed her. "Just relax and let me take care of you, okay!" he said and Eve looked at him intensely giving him a light nod her eyes not breaking contact with him.

Dean leaned again to give her a passionate kiss, then he drifted lower to kiss her jaw, neck taking all the time he needed making sure she was enjoying what he was doing, and he was getting the conformation hearing her moans and her asking him not to stop. Lower to her breast, he got a harder and much louder responses. "Oh, oh god, Dean!" Eve was getting louder with every kiss, nibble and tease. Dean started to move lower leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to trim on Eve underwear but then he stopped look at her for one last look, to confirm that he could do this, and he got it.

Dean backed up taking off his pants being now in his black tight boxers, and the sight of him almost naked made Eve grin licking her lips. Then Dean went for it, sliding her panties down her legs, smiling at the sight of her being almost ready for him. Hands around her thighs sliding up and down stroking softly, Dean grinned leaning down to,

"If I were you I wouldn't have done that!" Arial suddenly appeared in the room freaking the hell out of both Eve and Dean making them literally jump of a mini heart attack. "I'm not looking, but I may, so cover up!" he said firmly.

"We're not going to cover up," Eve snapped, but Dean and as much as he was MAD he knew Arial would look so he tried to cover Eve's now completely naked body with the sheet. "Dean, don't!" she told him taking the sheet off her body. "Arial, this is a very private moment, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Arial, get out NOW!" Dean demanded. "I don't care if you're an angel, or demon, get out of my room!"

"Both of you just shut up and I will explain it all!" Arial said still giving them his back. "You two can't have sex!"

"What? Says who?" Eve snapped.

"What are you now working with the sex police Arial? Or that is one of your new rules, just for Eve!" Dean growled hinting to Arial's obvious feelings for Eve.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that Dean," Arial barked. "I'm here to do my job!"

"I'm sure of that," Dean mocked. "And your job is to stop us from having sex, great, that's one sacred mission!"

"Stop! Both of you, stop!" Eve huffed now getting the sheet around her body and gently bushing Dean to roll off next to her. "What now Arial? What now?" she asked with an obvious disappointment in her voice, as she knew that this night would never end the night the way she dreamt of.

Arial turned around sharing a death glare with Dean who got overprotective wrapping his arms around Eve pulling the sheet on her body.

"You can't have sex," Arial told Eve. "Not with Dean, not with anyone, you have to stay a virgin!"

"What?" Both Eve and Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but that's the rule!" Arial told them.

"What rule? And who put it?" Eve asked. "This is my life, and I can't even get with the man I love, isn't it enough of all what I've been through and actually still in?"

"I didn't make this rule, I don't care if you have sex or not," Arial said.

"Yeah right!" Dean said sarcastically. Arial gave him a death glare.

"Why don't you think every time you get to do this, you get interrupted? I tried with you but you never give up!" he said.

"Of course not, you senseless moron!" Eve snapped cutting him off.

"Humans, remember," Dean mocked.

"Whatever guys, but really, I tried to stop you many times," Arial said. "When she fell asleep, when the phone rang, all that,"

"Why?" Eve asked getting tired of all this, snapping.

"Because you will release your powers this way!" Arial said. Both Eve and Dean looked at him confused, he huffed. "Its about the curse, your powers, this is one of the ways to release them,"

"What curse?" Eve interrupted.

"That's not mine to explain, I'm here only to tell you that you just can't get with Dean here, or any other man, you have to stay like this, um, you know." Arial told her. "I'm sorry!" he said sincerely and vanished.

They stayed in silence for while till Eve broke it. "I'm sorry!" she said leaning to rest her head on Dean's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

Dean felt the heat of her body against his, her breath burning his skin. He wanted her, and wanted her bad, Eve was the only woman Dean ever felt like that with her, he loved her, and she was now the only woman he can't get. "Don't be, it's not your fault Eve!" he told her kissing her head, but disappointment was dripping from his voice.

Eve gave a deep sigh wrapping her arms tightly around Dean, but suddenly she pulled back looking in his eyes. "It is my fault," she said making Dean confused. "It's my fault that you won't get what you wanted tonight," she added, and then she reached for Dean's boxers.

"Woah!" Dean put his hands on hers. "What are you trying to do?" he exclaimed.

"Giving you at least something, not because I won't get any means you won't get it either," Eve burst but Dean cut her off.

"Stop," he said. "Don't get all freaked out and," he paused seeing the look on her face. "And please don't cry!" Dean pleaded. Eve looked at him with her blurry eyes and said nothing moving away from him to get out of bed. "Eve!" he grabbed her arm stopping her from moving.

"I'm just gonna get dressed, not a big deal!" she said softly not able to look in his eyes trying her best to look away.

"Just lay here with me, okay!" he asked her putting his hand under her chin to make her look at him but she looked away again. "Wow, I didn't know I'm that ugly?" Eve looked at him when he said that and sighed. "Come here!" he said leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips that turned to be an eager passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry!" Eve said pulling back. Dean was about to say something but the knocks on their door cut him off.

"Eve, its Ben!" Ben, Eve's uncle called.

"What does he wants?" Eve huffed getting up fast wearing her dress to open the door. "Yes Ben?" she said poking her head out of the door to talk to him.

"We need you now," he demanded. "Get down to your dad's office, we will be waiting!"

"Ben, it's not really the best," Eve started but she was cut off.

"It is!" Ben told her firmly. "See you in 10 minutes!" he said and left.

Eve got inside closing the door standing against it sighing. "What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," she said. "He said _they_ are waiting for me down stairs in my dad's office!" Eve informed.

"Did he say why?" Dean exclaimed getting out of bed. Eve shook her head.

"No, but I don't think with the look on his face it will be good news!" she huffed.

**

* * *

**

**I know some of you literally kill me for this, I know and I'm glad no one knows where I live lol, but guys its all for the plot and I tried to give you a kinda steamy chapter, I was gonna end the family thing this chapter but I thought it would be better if we got some "**_**time**_**" with Eve and Dean, only hoped you liked it ;)**

**Let me know what you think, pretty please *Puppy eyes* please review, reviews are love ;)**


	34. The Heart of Everything

**Author's Note: merry merry, Lucy Colt, Deangirl93, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92: Thanks guys for your awesome reviews, SO glad you liked the last chapter and no one killed me lol, I hope you will love this new one as well. **

**Thanks for anyone alerted/fav me or the story ;) **

**Big thanks to my ladies: imcrazyfordean, Martine, and Nada. Love you girls :D**

**Just before we start, I suck at poetry, literally. So the prophecy parts are just to make a point and I swear it's the best I can do with it lol, just clearing things out ;P **

**Now enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**Eve got inside closing the door standing against it sighing. "What was that all about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," she said. "He said _they_ are waiting for me down stairs in my dad's office!" Eve informed.

"Did he say why?" Dean exclaimed getting out of bed. Eve shook her head.

"No, but I don't think with that look on his face it will be good news!" she huffed. "Anyway, I will go get dressed and go down to see what they want?" Eve said getting clean clothes from her dresser.

"Okay, I will be ready in a minute!" Dean told her getting out of the bed. Eve turned around to face him.

"Are you coming? I mean they," she started but Dean cut her off with a hand wave.

"I don't care what they think; I won't let you alone with them." He said firmly putting his clothes back on. Eve nodded and walked to the bathroom to change.

10 minutes later Eve walked out of the bathroom wearing a black hoodie and matching pants, flipflops, and her hair was in a pony tail. She saw that Dean was ready too wearing what he wore from before, pair of jeans with a black shirt and now he put his jacket on. "I'm ready!" she informed.

"Let's get Sam and then head downstairs," Dean said opining the door for Eve walking after her.

"Is he in his room?" she asked. "I mean, I only saw him like once,"

"I don't know, I only saw him this morning but let's give it a shot!" Dean told her walking in the hallway and then he stopped at Sam's room knocking on the door.

"I don't think he is there Dean," Eve said leaning on the wall across from the door. "Let's just go down!" she said in a nervous tone starting to lose her patience.

Dean looked at her for a second then knocked hard on the door. "Sam, Sam, open up!" he yelled.

"Hold on you idiot!" Sam yelled back from inside and then he opened the door only in his boxers. "What the hell Dean?"

Dean and Eve looked at him confused. "Nice look Sam," Eve muttered looking back at Dean. They didn't need to be geniuses to know what Sam was doing or who was with him. "I'll just head down," she huffed starting to walk away.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked confused but Dean waved him off walking after her.

"Eve, wait." Dean said grabbing her arm. "I don't know where this office is, your house is like a park!"

Eve pulled back from him and sighed. "Fine, lets go," she said starting to walk again.

This time Dean stood in front of her blocking her way. "Eve," he called but then he paused. She glared at him then looked away.

"Get dressed Sam," Eve huffed. "Because your brother here needs you to babysit him while we're with my family!"

"Fine, just give me 5 minutes!" Sam said hurrying inside.

"What the hell Eve?" Dean barked. "Don't you think I'm as mad as you are now?"

"Dean, I don't want to talk now, not about us not about anything, okay!" Eve snapped. "Let's just get this whole family drama pass, and then we can talk, in case there was something to say anyway!" she said walking away from him.

Dean wiped his face with his hand sighing, yeah he knew Eve for only a few months now and yeah he couldn't say he knows her very well, but he knew how she deals with pain, she would probably block herself from everyone giving the stone face. She was more like him on that and well, he hated it. But all he could do now was give her some time alone, after all they didn't hear what her uncles had to say and sure it won't be pretty.

Sam got out of the room fully dressed. "I'm ready!" He said simply.

Eve turned to look at both guys. "Let's go then!" she said heading down stairs not even waiting for them.

**...**

Eve lead the boys to her dad's office which was more like few large offices joined together making one big office, it was more like a library as two walls were totally covered in books in a giant library, not to mention the place to handle over ten people there.

"Wow," Dean exclaimed. "And I thought Bobby's study was huge!" he muttered.

"Wait till you see the panic room!" Eve told him.

"You have a panic room here?" Sam exclaimed.

"Duh," Eve sarcastically said. "Of course we do, its behind this wall, you only need to pull this statue's head and it will open a door. Technically the panic room is under the house and well it's as large as the house, you can live there for months." She told them.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Dean said. He was trying to break the stress that was building up between him and Eve as much as he could, but he didn't have any idea wither it would work or not.

"I only hope we won't use it anytime soon, that's all!" Eve huffed taking a seat behind her dad's desk. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"We're here!" Martin-her older uncle said walking into the room followed by Ben and Mark.

"Ten minutes my ass!" Eve growled looking at Ben. She was about to say something else but Castiel and Arial arrival interpreted her. "Now it's a party!" she mocked.

The stress, the disappointment, and the fact that Eve was about to hear "_news_" about her family that would probably decide her future, all that turned her into a snappy bitch, and well she wasn't going to get better anytime soon. She hated herself for being like this but now it was the only defense mechanism, to get all bitchy and snap at everyone, and it sounded like a good plan in her mind.

"Is anyone gonna start talking any time soon, or we will just stare at each other forever?" Dean asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, _Dean_, no one actually invited you here, it's a kind of a family business thing," Ben said.

"Hey," Eve snapped. "Stop acting like an arrogant son of a bitch here _Ben_, you go and Dean stays!" she said then looked at her older brother. "And Mark too, I don't even know why he is here!"

"There is no time for these childish acts!" Castiel said firmly breaking the up coming fight. Eve glared at him and then huffed.

"Fine, can we fucking end this now and start fucking talking!" she snapped and all of them looked weirdly at her, Eve shrugged. "First, and before we start, this angel verses uncles here, how did that happen?" she asked. "Cas, tell me you weren't the angel who gave my dad the false information about Adam!"

"No, it wasn't me!" Castiel told her. "But we're here to tell you all what you need to know."

"Can't wait to hear it!" Eve said sarcastically. Castiel glared at her then he looked at her uncle Martin giving him the queue to talk.

Martin let out a sigh then started talking. "Of course you know our great grandfather Widmore Blake,"

"I may have heard of him," she took her necklace out of her hoodie. "I'm wearing this, remember!" Eve said in a sarcastic tone, again.

"Showing some respect won't hurt you Eve!" Ben snarled.

"You can't talk to her like that!" Dean snapped at him. "We handled your shit since we got here but that doesn't give you the damn right to do this!" he said getting up about to walk to Ben and Ben wasn't going to save it walking toward him too.

Sam and Mark got up, Sam blocked Dean's path glaring at him, while Mark stopped Ben.

It was tense and one word now could break a fire, so, and for everybody's sake Castiel started to talk. "Dean, back at your seat, and Ben don't talk if I didn't allow you to, Eve, that goes for you as well. Anyone won't hold to those orders won't be happy with what I will do to him, or her!" Castiel said firmly.

"Screw you Cas!" Eve snapped, and then stood up. "I'm not afraid of you, and I'm pissed beyond any of you can imagine, so let's please cut this out before I kill anybody!" she said looking at Ben. "And well, then I will blame my evil breed!" she said bitterly.

"Your great grandfather sold your soul to the devil!" Arial said suddenly making all of them look at him in shock. "Well, there was no nice way to say it, so." he said simply and shrugged.

"What?" Eve questioned looking at both her uncles and her brother.

"Thanks Arial," Martin huffed. Arial shrugged again. "It is true, what he said is true,"

"God, thanks!" Eve snapped. "I know it is but how did it happen for crying out loud?"

"Widmore Blake, aka our holy grandfather," Mark started. "Was a great wizard, he used to practice black magic, and he willingly sold his soul to the devil seeking for money and power." He informed them, well Eve and the Winchester as they were the only ones who didn't know about this.

"And? How is this related to me, he was an evil son of a bitch, so?" Eve asked, confused.

"Okay, I will take this," Mark said. "Because my genius sister here doesn't understand!" he mocked.

"Bite me douche!" Eve told Mark.

"Shut up you brat!" Mark said and both of them gave a weak smile remembering how they used to call each others names like that all the time teasing.

Dean leant to Sam. "Remind you of someone?" he smiled.

"Two actually!" Sam said with a light smile.

"Widmore was so not a good person anyway, even as a human," Mark started. "He used to control demons and make them do what he wanted,"

"What? How?" Dean interrupted.

"No idea, no one knew how, but he was a very powerful man witch!" Mark joked. "And he managed to get a deal with a powerful demon, to get money and power for him and all his descended by selling his soul, he asked for it!" he finished.

"Wow, what a role model!" Eve mocked.

"When was that?" Sam asked.

"100 years ago!" Castiel said.

"What?" Eve, Sam and Dean exclaimed.

"Yes, in 1910, exactly a 100 years now!" Martin said. "But the deal wasn't like any other deal, because as we knew later from his journals that he wanted to make the deal and he knew all the risks too, but as Mark said he used to know how to control demons and he forced one of them to connect him with a very powerful demon that gave him this deal."

"Which was?" Eve asked impatiently.

"Well," Ben was the one to talk now. "He wanted to sell his soul but not to get the ten years deal, he wanted a live time and to die of natural causes and to enjoy the money and power he asked for, so the demon offered him another deal," he paused looking at Eve. "Your soul," he told her.

"This makes no sense!" Eve said confused.

"The demons had a plan Eve," Mark told her. "The same plan that got Sam and Dean here in the apocalypse shit!" he said.

"They knew that in 100 years you will be born," Martin said.

"HOW?" she snapped.

"Angels!" Castiel said in shame. "Some angels knew, and they betrayed heaven giving this information to the demons." He told her. "The plan for starting the apocalypse started a long time ago, and your great grandfather was part of it."

"_*Descended from the evil breed,_

_Corrupted seed from a corrupted bloodline,_

_Ended up in hell, _

_The devil owns his soul, _

_Wasted, corrupted, doomed soul, _

_Passing the curse to his slaves,_

_His blood slaves, _

_They shall end up in hell to serve their master._"

Ben chanted. "This is the prophecy about Widmore, its part of a longer one William found out about, we don't have the whole text but parts of it!" he informed.

"Is it from the one Chuck showed us?" Eve asked Castiel who nodded. "Great!" she said sarcastically. "So, let me get this straight!" Eve started. "My great grandfather was a man witch, who practiced black magic and controlled demons; he also wanted to get in hell willingly." She was starting to get hysterical. "And he wanted a better deal so he sold my soul and cursed our family's bloodline to get it!"

"Pretty much yes!" Mark said simply.

"Yeah, super!" Eve snapped starting to walk back and forth. "Why me? Why not another girl in the family and why wait for a 100 years?"

"There were few rules for the curse to get triggered," Martin said. "Number one, it had to be the first daughter from the first son!" he said. "Your father Eve was our oldest brother and you're his first daughter. And unfortunately it was you!"

"Adam was attracted to you because it was his destiny!" Castiel said. "And the angels made sure that this would happen!"

"Can any of you talk directly?" Dean huffed getting bored and sick of them.

"Guess not, they want to piss us off to kill us or something!" Eve added.

"Well," Arial started catching their attention. "Think about your mum and dad!" he said.

"What? Are you saying my parents were set up to give birth of me?" Eve exclaimed.

"Smart girl," Arial said. "That's what happened. Your father was in love with another woman before your mum, I guess you're aware of that!"

"Heard of it," Eve rolled her eyes. "I remember he told us about her before," she sad and looked at Mark who nodded. "He said he was so in love with her and they wanted to get married but suddenly she broke up with him and well as much as he loved her he didn't care, he said he felt something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it!"

"Yes," Arial confirmed. "Their love was against the plans, all the plans and for that they had to break them up, it was heavens orders!" he told Eve. "By the way, your father gave you her mane as your middle name."

"Mary, her name was Mary, Mary Campbell, I still remember her!" Martin said with a smile. "She was a hunter and an amazing woman!"

"MUM?" Sam and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Eve said in a shock.

**...**

_Dean: "Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"_

_Cupid: "Oh mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours!" _

_Sam: "What?"_

_Cupid: "Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester..., Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement."_

_Dean: "Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" _

_Cupid: "Well, not me, but... yeah! Well, it wasn't easy, either. They couldn't stand each other at first, but when we were done with them..., perfect couple. The orders were very clear; you and Sam needed to be born." _

_**Season 5, episode 14, My Bloody Valentine**_

**... **

"Woah, calm down people!" Arial said. Castiel huffed.

"Yes, it's the same woman who later became Mary Winchester." He said. "Mary and William were in love, but orders were strict that Mary must be with John Winchester not William Blake, to give birth to Sam and Dean Winchester!" Castiel informed.

"While your father Eve, had to meet Sarah Morrison in order to have you and Mark!" Arial informed. "We all know what happened so we don't need to repeat, all this for the second part of the prophecy to happen as well. Anyone can read it!"

"Yes," Ben said and started to chant.

"_Three with the blood bond,_

_One begins it all,_

_One betrays,_

_And the faithful knight sacrifices his life, for the world, peace, and family._

_It was not the end._

_It shall be the beginning, she started it all _

_The evil set free, danger on the world_

_Revenging the broken soul_

_The beginning of the end_

_Years and years but the fading star shall rise again._

_Recollecting the separating parts, heavens aid_

_Star, two knights_

_Healing the broken souls, aching mind, and the slashed heart_

_One destiny_

_Redemption_

_Virgin, brothers_

_Power of friendship, love and family they shall face their greatest fear."_

"And now we know most of it already happened," Arial said. "Star or the virgin, you Eve," he said. "And the knights are Sam and Dean. You began it all by meeting Adam, which was your destiny, then your brother betrayed you and his family, which also had to happen and Mark was forced on it by brain wash, and then your father had to die for you in order that you kill Adam and start it all." Arial said. "Now you meet Sam and Dean, it wasn't a must that they would help you but it was a must to meet them, save them and then it was your call," he said looking at the three of them. "Your bloodlines are, well, connected, so is your destinies."

"Your father has tried his best to keep you away from Adam, but you didn't listen, thinking that he only did that to make you suffer but the truth was that he knew it all, we didn't but he knew!" Martin told Eve. "Once you told him about Adam he freaked out knowing that you will be the one. Why do you think we hunt? We do it for protection, for knowledge, since our grandfathers knew about the curse they decided to be hunters to find out a way out of it. We are not huge fans of such a life, part time family men and a part time hunters, one word, impossible. And as you see now, hunting, curses and the angel demon fights are always the ones to win."

A long moment of silence passed before Eve broke it. "Is he still in hell? Widmore!" she asked. The three other Blakes shared a look with the angels. "I need an answer now!" Eve demanded.

"So far yes," Castiel said. Eve looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He wanted to go to hell, and that's rare, no one asks for that, which means he is a high ranked demon by now, but we don't know more than that." He finished.

"Just awesome," Eve huffed. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now what?" Martin exclaimed.

"Yeah, now what?" Eve said.

"Well, we expected a panic attack not a now what!" Mark told her.

"No, no panic attacks, lets save those when Adam actually rises!" Eve mocked. "I just need to know what should I do now, and then go to bed because that day was, was awful!"

"There are two choices here," Ben told her. "Stay with us or with them!" he said pointing at Dean and Sam.

"Martin!" Eve called wanting the answer from her other uncle.

"Whatever you want to do," Martin said. "Anyway Adam is coming and he will do his best to get back at you, or worst, to get you! So, you need to decide, fast, and whatever your choice is, we will always be here for you. Only keep yourself in shape and keep practicing, control you powers or they will make you their bitch!" he joked.

Eve laughed a little. "So, what's your call?" Ben asked.

Eve looked back and forth between the Winchesters and the Blakes. "I need time to think!" she said.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped. "What do you mean you need time to think?" Eve walked to him taking his hand in hers.

"We need to talk!" she said walking with him out of the office closing the door behind them.

"Talk!" Dean demanded, angry.

"Dean, don't!" Eve huffed. "I need to think what is the best choice and,"

"And what?" Dean cut her off. "The best choice is to stay with us!" he snapped.

"Dean, were you in the same room with me or was it another room?" Eve asked sarcastically. Dean glared at her. "Look, I don't know what is what now, you just heard what they said, my damn blood is cursed Dean, why do you still want me?" she snapped. "I'm not a catch, I'm nothing but a person whose mission in this world is destruction, I'm evil, my blood is evil, I'm supposed to be the hell's next top model Dean," Eve yelled starting to freak out. "You heard yourself, who I am and what I'm supposed to be. Are you sure you still wanna get involved in this? If I were you I'd have ran like a hell hound was after you! Not asking me to stay!"

"Are you done?" Dean asked.

"Actually no, I'm not!" Eve told him. "I know what you're going to say, but, but it won't help Dean, I love you but, but this, this is bad, I can't be like this, I think I might stay here, I don't want you to get killed or worse killed by me." She said tears forming in her eyes. "I need a break Dean, I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"Really? Because I think you just did!" Dean told her.

"If you died because of me that will hurt more," Eve snapped then she sighed deeply. "Dean, I'm a wreck, damage goods, you don't want me, you don't!" she said, tears were running down her cheeks now.

"You're not the one to decide this Eve," Dean snapped. "And you can't decide for both of us too." He sighed reaching to hug her but she took a step back.

"Um, I need time to think, just give me some time!" Eve said walking away from Dean.

"Eve," he called grabbing her arm. "We will leave tomorrow!" Dean informed. "And you're coming with us!"

"I need to rest now," Eve pulled away from him. "I'll be in my old room; I just need to be alone!" she said leaving him standing alone.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this one with the twist I made, please let me know what you think, its what keeps me going, so please review, its love ;) **


	35. Making Up My Own Damn Mind!

_**Disclaimer: I know I've probably said that before and all, and of course I owe nothing in Supernatural-I wish though-but here is a second time. Though, I own Eve, the Blakes and Arial, those are mine ;P **_

**Author's Note: **

**Deangirl93, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Lucy Colt, sammysexslave: thanks guys for the reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter hope you will like that one as well.**

**Sorry for the disappointment of the break up last chapter, is Eve leaving or staying? Is she and Dean gonna get back together or not? Let's find out! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Dean was now standing alone outside of the office looking confused, he didn't know how he would deal with such a situation, Eve technically broke up with him saying that she might stay with her family instead of leaving. He didn't know for sure if she was going to leave with him and Sam or would stay with her family as she said she might do. And if she stayed after what she told him about their relationship, would he consider that nothing and that what she said was just an irrational talk when she was mad? Or they really broke up?

Dean didn't consider the option that Eve would really stay with her family, he couldn't even imagine that. And for a second, Dean thought that if Eve decided to stay, he would carry her and force her to get into the Impala, whether she liked it or not.

But he was so confused and after what happened that day and what they heard, Dean couldn't think straight so he preferred to go back inside the office at least Sam and Castiel were there and he could use some help.

"Where's Eve?" Martin asked once Dean got into the office.

"She went up to her room; she is tired after all what she heard!" Dean told him.

"Well, better, because we need to talk!" Martin told Dean who shared a confused look with Sam then looked back at Martin. "We know about the relationship with you and Eve; and that when you two declared your love it saved her life."

"So?" Dean asked still confused.

"It wasn't gonna save her life if it wasn't true Dean!" Mark told him. "This means if it saved her life once, it could save it again."

"I don't agree with that!" Ben burst. "I think Eve will be safer with us!" he said.

"No one asked for your precious opinion!" Dean growled.

"Yes Ben, no one asked!" Mark said.

"Mark, really?" Ben said with a sarcastic smile. "I don't think Eve would care if you agree or not, and I bet that because of what you _did _she won't even listen to you. So, why don't you leave this job for the pros?"

"Ben!" Martin snapped. "You know what happened better than anyone, and that Mark was forced to sell Eve out thinking he was saving her,"

"Well, she doesn't know that!" Ben said with an evil smirk.

"I will make sure she knows; but so far, you're not allowed to talk if no one asked you!" Martin demanded.

"Wait here!" Sam started. "Eve hates Mark, she said it to me herself," Mark sighed. "I'm sorry," Sam told him with a sympathetic smile. "She needs to know if he was tricked to do what he did!"

"The demons manipulated me, compelled me to do that," Mark said. "I still have no idea how I did it, all I remember was seeing Eve's hurt face looking at me. After that I knew what happened, and that she went with the demons to save my life after I sold hers," He paused. "I deserve this, all of it; I should have fought for her more than that."

"It's over now Mark!" Dean told him. "You should talk to her and sort it out, things can change, just show her that she can trust you again." He said and shared a sad look with Sam, both of them remembered the time they lost all the trust and faith they had for each other when Sam left with Ruby taking her over his brother.

"Well, let's deal with this later," Mark huffed. "Now, it's better to let Eve go with you guys, it's better for her!" he told the Winchesters.

"I hate to break this to you but she told me she was thinking about staying here," Dean said. "And, she," he paused. "She broke up with me."

"What?"

"Dean, I think it's just because of the stress not that she," Sam started.

"Doesn't matter!" Dean cut him off. "We will talk about this and figure it out, now we need to know what she is going to do."

"Working on it!" Arial stated suddenly and vanished.

**...**

Eve was laying on her bed in her childhood old room. The room was just like the last time she left it, childish and comfy so she preferred to stay there to get her mind clear, she kept thinking of what her uncle's said and what she should do now, but her mind went to something else, to someone else. Eve was thinking about Dean, about what happened with them and what she said. She loves him and loves him more than anything but she now knew better that they can't be together, at least not as a couple and that's why she was thinking of staying with her family instead, even though she didn't know how she would handle being away from Dean.

"You're so wrong on this!" Arial said showing up in the room with her. Eve looked at him blankly and said nothing. "You can't leave Dean and Sam!" he told her.

This time Eve sat straight in her bed looking mad. "Says who?" she snapped and before Arial could talk she continued. "Yeah, heaven again!" she said sarcastically. "They decide who stays with whom, who leaves whom, and we should obey, right? Well, breaking news, I'm not doing what anyone wants me to do!" she snapped. "I'm doing what I think is right, I'm the one who got into this shit and the one that needs to decide, not anyone else!"

"Eve, Eve," Arial walked to her trying to calm her down but she snapped again, hysterically.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Eve snarled. "I'm untouchable, remember!" she mocked. "Just get the hell out and leave me alone, GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

"Not before telling you one thing," Arial said calmly. "Whatever the decision you're going to make, just be sure you won't make it when you're angry, it won't be the right one!" he said and vanished.

Eve kept staring blankly at the spot he was standing at for few minutes; her mind was racing with thoughts of what he just said. She needed to think hard on this one, stay or go? To stay with her family? Or with the Winchesters? And there was a huge difference between what she wanted and what she had to do.

The rush of thoughts had stopped when Eve heard the knocks on her door, she didn't really want to see or talk to anyone.

"Eve, its Sam!" Sam said softly waiting for her to call him in.

"Sam, I really don't feel like talking to anyone now!" Eve said, still in her bed.

"I know," Sam said still out. "Just few minutes please!" he pleaded.

"Fine," Eve sighed. "Come in!" she told him.

Sam entered the room smiling sympathetically at the sight of Eve curled up in her bed like a little baby, she looked so fragile, so sad and weak. Sam thought she would probably be crying or worse that she would be hysterical but Eve was surprisingly calm that she wasn't even crying, and that made Sam more sorry for her, he thought that crying and getting emotional would be better as a pain relieve but now she was just dying from the inside and she couldn't express it.

Sam reached next to her sitting on the bed. "Are you better now?" he asked patting on her knee.

Eve lifted her head up to look at him. "No, I'm not!" she sighed. "Sam, I don't want to be rude or anything, but what do you want? I need to be alone!"

"I'm only here to tell you that whatever the decision you will make, we will support you!" he said softly.

"We? You mean you will support me, not Dean!" Eve told him bitterly.

"Not if you're coming with us!" Sam smirked making her give a little smile.

"Smooth!" she muttered. Sam gave her a warm smile.

"Look," he started. "I know how hard this is, with the demon blood, being the devil's prom dress, and the whole heaven and hell _issues_; I know what you're going through now." Sam said reaching to hold her hand. "You're strong and I trust your judgment," he paused and Eve gazed at him waiting for what he wanted to say. "Just think of who you trust and feel safe with, and take your time to make up your mind." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Eve said and hugged him.

Sam hugged her back wrapping his arms around her. Eve started to shake in his hands and Sam realized she was crying. They stayed like this for a while, Eve was crying against Sam's chest while he was soothing her and rubbing her back letting her express all her stress and emotions she had.

"Eve," Sam called softly.

"Humm?" Eve answered with a sniff.

"You better now?" he asked. Eve pulled away from Sam's hug.

"Kinda, not much but better," she said then she leaned to press a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Thanks Sammy." He smiled at her. "Um, how is Dean now?"

"Not okay!" Sam said it in a "_duh_" like. "Did you really break up with him?"

"Yes and no!" Eve said and Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that we can pull this off and be together, lots of problems Sam, and I really don't want to hurt him, not ever." She said. "I love him, love him more than anything or anyone, but, I'm just confused and need time to figure this all out, time off that's all."

"Look Eve, I know this is between you and Dean, but," Sam sighed. "Dean never fell in love before, yeah he had few crushes and yeah he got with many girls, but none of them was good enough that he fell for or was committed to; don't break his heart because he will never recover from this."

"Sam," Eve started but she was cut off by Sam.

"Just talk to him and tell him what you want, don't back off suddenly and lose it all." He said.

Eve smiled. "What would I do without you Sammy?" she said.

"Huh, I'm like your guardian angel!" Sam said smugly, joking. "Just get some rest now, and see you tomorrow, okay?" he said standing up.

"Okay," Eve smiled. "Thanks again Sam, really!" she said in appreciation.

"No worries." Sam said simply. "Night Eve!"

"Night Sam!"

**...**

_**Eve's P.O.V**_

That was one hell of a bad day; it started bad and ended bad. I think I can simply call it a son of a bitch day, if that's even possible. Started with my dad's memorial and ended up with me knowing what is my life purpose and why I was even born for, which wasn't pleasant. To know that my whole life was based on a deal made by that bastard Widmore my great grandfather.

And now I have no idea what to do, to stay with my family? Humm, let's think with logic now, shall we?

Well if I stayed with them, I will lose Dean and Sam, probably losing Dean forever-and I can't live with that. Not to mention that I'm making the same mistake to stick with them again like I did before when my dad was alive and I don't trust them, not really. I trust uncle Martin and Simone but who said they will be here for me all the time or work as my personal bodyguards? Uh, no one said that! Martin has to run most of the family business and Simone has work in Florida anyway. And Libby, well she is my best friend but she is not a hunter and even with the ability to fight the poor girl won't last in such fights.

That leaves us to the biggest pain is the ass Ben and my brother, well no need to talk about them because I don't want to say many F words now, so let's keep it classy! All I can say that I don't trust them, and I will never do. I rest my case!

Now, there is the other option, to leave with the Winchesters. Well, if it wasn't for me and Dean issues now, I'd have picked that choice blindly. But now, I need to think harder. Again, let's think logically! It was fun the first time!

I love Dean, and I trust both boys with my life, but after what I said to Dean it will be hard to be at the same place all the time. As I told him, I need a break to think about the whole me and him thing, emotions are not enough now. It's a big challenge for our relationship at the moment. Two words, no sex! I love him and I want to be with him fully but I can't because of my family curse and my powers-the whole I need to remain a virgin thing which god only knows when we can break this curse or how. AND as long as I'm with Dean, he will be in danger. I remember the night of our first date when I knocked him out when I got so mad, that was a nice way to end the night!

Still, even with this, the Winchesters are the ones I trust and maybe with a small conversation with Dean, he will get my point of view.

Huh! I guess I just made a decision!

**...**

"Hey, hey, hold on!" Eve said running to catch Dean before closing the Impala's trunk. "What? You were planning to leave without me?"

Dean looked at her in confusion. "I didn't know if you were coming or not!" he said simply.

"Well, you could have asked!" Eve said handing him her duffel. Dean took the bag from her butting it in the trunk without saying a word. "What? Are you giving me the silent treatment now Dean or what? We are not in the third grade anymore, you know!"

"No, I'm just waiting to see if you're going to change your mind or not!" Dean said sarcastically.

"If you don't want me to come with you just say it Dean!" Eve snapped.

"I didn't say that," Dean snapped back. "But is it your last call or you will change your mind and decide to stay here with your loving family?"

"Watch it Winchester!" Eve snarled taking a step closer to him but suddenly Dean grabbed her pressing her against the car standing in front of her.

"Or what?" he said glaring at her.

Eve's breath was caught when Dean did that, and she couldn't resist. "Or this!" she said and grabbed him from the shirt brushing her lips to his kissing him eagerly, the kiss got more passionate and lingering, they made out for a while, then pulled back due to lack of air. "That was hot!" Eve said breathless. Dean smirked proudly. "But," he looked at her questioning. "But this sums up what we can do."

"So, you still thinking of this break right?" Dean said, annoyed.

"Yes," Eve sighed. "I just need to get my mind clear, you being with me is not fair for you right now! I need some time."

"Okay!" Dean said simply taking a step back from her.

"Okay?" Eve exclaimed. "That's it, okay!"

"Yeah, you need a break and I get it!" Dean said making her confused. Eve didn't expect this; she had prepared herself for a fight that Dean's reaction now made her confused and little disappointed.

"Okay, thanks... I guess!" she said. "Um, I will go say goodbye to the guys inside and get Sam and we are ready to go!" Eve informed.

"I'll wait here!" he said. Eve gave him a weak smile and headed inside.

**

* * *

**

**So, she is leaving but they are still in a break up! Hope you liked it. Next time we will meet one of Dean's old "**_**friends**_**" and it won't be so easy on Eve, guessed who? ;P that's for next time! Please review! **


	36. The Way I See it!

_**Author's Note**_**: **

**Hey guys, just before we start I wanna say sorry for taking so long to update, and thanks for being cool about it. Last week few bad things things happened-mentioned with details in The Bloodline's newest chapter, 26-but for short, imcrazyfordean my friend and partner that I work on The Bloodline with- her uncle passed away and things were and still pretty hard, as in for me-plus what I just said, I quit my job, it was a bad bad week! Just wanted to keep you updated and again, sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**dandy44, Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom, Lucy Colt, sammysexslave, Lilian Colt: Thank you SO much for the awesome reviews, made my two weeks :D you guys rock some serious rocking ;)**

**Lilly, welcome back to the story :D glad you caught up with it.**

**Jannine90, scholastic 67, Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thank you so much ladies for reading and I really hope you will live the rest of the story, you are awesome my friends :D**

**Okay, with no further talking, here is the new chapter, let's find out who is the friend I mentioned last time, and oh I did a new thing this time, the whole chapter is written from Eve's point of view, so first time to do that, I hope you will like it.., Enjoy! ;D**

**

* * *

**

_**Eve's P.O.V**_

**...**

That was one hell of an awkward week! Like a super bad week, since we got back from California to Bobby's house. I mean the week really sucked!

Everything was fine with my family when I told them I'm leaving with Dean and Sam-of course except for Ben-aka douche bag, but the rest were fine with it. They knew I'll be fine with the boys, and that I was probably safer.

The boys! Sam was so cool and actually happy that I'm back with them but it was a whole different deal for Dean. Well, of course he didn't hate me being back with them, even if he didn't say it, I knew he was glad I didn't stay in CA, but he wasn't happy about the break I insisted to take in our relationship and though he didn't say anything, it was obvious like the sun's light!

And that brings us to why my week sucked major ass!

Didn't you get it? Dean of course! He was ignoring me the whole damn week, like when we are at the same place he never looks at me, or talk to me if it wasn't a life or death situation, and it's killing me. I want him to yell or snap or anything, just talk to me, to say anything, to look at me! But he simply ignores me the old school way, to make me go crazy, and well, his plan is working because I'm about to go crazy.

I'm mad, pissed and frustrated! It has been only a week and I'm totally longing for him to just look at me. Loser, that's me, a big and stupid loser that lost her boyfriend and now whining like a baby. But he just makes me wanna punch his damn sexy face! No, I don't wanna punch him; I want to kiss him so hard that he stops breathing! No, I don't want to kill him; I love him, so much.

This is stupid, I will shut up now! So desperate! LOSER!

**...**

"Hey," I greeted walking into the living room in Bobby's house where Dean was sitting there watching TV.

"Hi," Dean said back without taking his eyes off the TV, he was still pulling the '_I'm_ _ignoring you'_ move.

"What are you watching?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nothing really, I was just heading out!" Dean said still looking at the TV. "Here, take the remote. Later!" he said tossing me the remote and he simply walked out of the room.

But once Dean was out, Sam entered the living room. "Hey, what's up?" Sammy said sitting next to me on the couch where his older brother was just sitting.

I sighed looking at him. "Nothing," I said huffing, I was getting cranky now, Dean messed up with my mood already. "I'll go up to my room!"

"Woah, wait!" Sam said grabbing my arm in order not to leave. "I was all alone this whole freaking week! You're up in your room all day or sitting in the junk yard reading, and Dean as well. I can't spend the whole day with Bobby!" he huffed.

"Why don't you call Libby to hang out with?" I teased sitting back next to him, he was so adorable when he pouts like this so, I took it as a chance to fool around with him.

"Hey, are you jealous of your best friend?" Sam teased back.

"Not really, I'm just sick of the fact that only the two of you who got to get laid!" I said laughing and he laughed with me, I didn't tell him or anyone this but I kinda liked the fling between him and Lib, I don't know if it might be more than that but both of them were happy.

"So, he is totally giving you the cold shoulder here, huh?" Sam asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah!" I answered with a sigh. "Makes me wanna... Wanna kick his ass so hard!" that came out wrong but I was really mad at Dean, more at myself but let's keep it at Dean now.

"Well, I can't say I didn't warn you!" Sam said making me glare at him; I did my best not to slap him.

"Seriously, are we starting with the _'I told you so'_ thing?" I snapped a little, I couldn't help it.

"No, no!" Sam said defensively. "I'm just saying that Dean is hurt now, and he is acting like that to make you suffer, because he thinks you don't want to be with him," he said but I cut him off.

"I do want to be with him!" I told him. "I just asked for a break," I corrected.

"We don't do breaks!" Sam interrupted making me confused, which was clearly the expression on my face. "We, us, men!" he said but that didn't actually make it better. "Okay, I will make it simple for you!" he teased.

"Shut up and talk!" I said slapping his arm lightly, this sentence didn't make sense, I thought.

"That doesn't make sense!" he said commenting on what I just said, but I had to defend myself.

"I'm a confusing person, just talk!" I said and slapped his arm again.

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Look Eve, the whole _'we need a break'_ and _'I need time to_ _figure this out'_, all that is chicks stuff!" I gave him a death glare raising my eyebrow. "No offense, I swear! But its just as guys we don't get it, it's either on or off. Simple!" he said in apologizing tone.

"No, it's stupid!" I burst saying. "No offense!" I said teasing.

"Well, I said what I have to say!" Sam said with a huff. "Its up to you now!" he shrugged resting his back on the couch looking at the TV.

"Thanks Sam, just shut up now okay!" I said doing the same but looking at the ceiling. "I'm bored, let's go eat out or something," I told Sam, I really needed to go out and just try to forget about the whole crappy situation I was in.

"Didn't you ask me to shut up now? I'm shutting up then!" Sam teased and I was about to bitch on him and snap saying something bad but the moment I opened my mouth to talk Dean entered the living room, he was kind of snappy and nervous and that was clear from his actions.

"We have a case!" Dean said once he got into the room making me and Sam exchange a confused look.

"Come again!" Sam exclaimed, I said we were confused but I didn't talk because clearly Dean was talking to Sam not to me.

"We have a case Sam, easy!" Dean said taking a seat near by on a chair; he was acting weird, like we needed to pull the words out of his mouth. "I got a call from an old friend who needs help!" he said.

"Who could that be?" Sam asked. Dean looked at me for a second then back at Sam in a Winchester to a Winchester look, I didn't like it. "Oh, okay! Doesn't matter who," Sam got what his brother's look meant, and didn't push. "So, what is the case?" he asked Dean.

Well, I wasn't comfortable now, Dean was talking about a new case for an "_old_ _friend_" who he didn't say his or HER name. And I wanted to ask who the hell was that person, but again I didn't even know if Dean was talking to Sam only, or I was included, still I was getting jealous now and didn't like that little sound in my mind that told her that something was wrong about this.

"She called me and said there was something wrong with her house!" Dean told Sam, he was trying not to look in my eyes.

Huh, it's a she then! I knew that there was something fishy from the way he acted; I bet she is an old flame too.

"Okay, if you think this is our kind of thing we should check it out!" Sam said simply.

"Woah, easy there tigers!" I couldn't help but to get involved, I mean if they wanted me not to ask they shouldn't have talked in front of me, right?, "Who is this person? And where does _'she'_ lives? And what the hell is that case? Maybe it's some bad wires or something!"

Dean looked at me with a hint of little smirk on his face, he knew I was mad and jealous and I bet he was feeling better now. "Well," he started and for the first time that day he looked at me while talking. "She said her kid," _shit did he say kid?_ "Saw weird things in the house, I didn't get much from her because she was all freaked out and needed our help, so, are you coming?" he asked me. _Hell yeah I'm coming_.

"What? Do you think I shouldn't?" I said, and I have no idea why I said that.

"No, no, I actually think you should come with us!" Dean said with a smirk. I didn't like the way he said that sentence, it was like, like he was setting something up for me, but I've nothing to lose. _Did he say her kid? I think he did!_

"Okay, I will go get ready then!" I said standing up walking towards the door, but then I turned around to ask something. "Where are we going?" I asked thinking of something.

"Ohio!" Dean answered. _She and kid and Ohio, something was wrong_.

"Great!" I forced a smile and walked out of the room up to my room to pack my duffel.

**...**

I was all focused about getting the things I need to this weird trip, I didn't feel good about it, the way Dean was acting and how he tried so hard to keep the identity of this woman in the shadows was killing me, I'm not usually the freaked out type. That was funny, I'm a perfect model for all the freaked out types.

"You forgot that in California!" I heard Arial's voice saying suddenly as he popped up in my room right behind me.

I turned around and hugged him. "Thank god!" I said pulling back, it was the first time I saw him in a week, since I yelled at him in my room when he was trying to convince me to stay with Sam and Dean. "I thought you left me or something!"

Arial laughed. "No, you're my charge!" he said simply with a shrug. "Here is your family charm necklace, you forgot it back there!" Arial said showing me the necklace.

"I didn't forget it, I took it off!" I told him and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I don't want it, I don't want their protection or help, I don't even want to hear about them now, I have protection tattoo and,"

"This is different Eve," Arial cut me off. "This necklace is different, you should wear it!"

"Are you going to tell me why this necklace is different?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"No!" Arial answered.

"Then no, you put it on!" I said sitting on my bed. Arial just shrugged putting the necklace in his jacket's pocket. His leather brown cool jacket, he looked so good actually, and unlike Castiel who never changes his outfit, Arial was changing like a girl, everyday with a different outfit and every time I see him in a different hot outfit like that, made me remember what Dean said the first time he saw Arial, that he looks more like a rock star than an angel. "I want to say sorry," I started, I felt really bad for snapping at Arial before.

"Its cool, no hard feelings," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I was only so stressed and you saw how horrible that day was!" I said feeling better that he didn't hate me after what happened.

"Should we kiss and cuddle now?" Arial said teasing, _or not?_ I looked at him confused, he chuckled. "I'm joking!" he said.

I smiled at him turning around to put things in my duffel, Arial was still there but he sat on a chair next to my bed watching me put the stuff in the bag. I wasn't so comfy being watched like that, mostly from Arial; do I need to say why? I thought it's so obvious. Well, he likes me, my guardian angel is in love with me, and as much as I like him and trust him, I can't cope with this, I didn't think it was possible, but it was, I noticed it a while ago before he told me, and I wish I never did. Maybe if they got me a female guardian would have been better? Nah, probably she was going to be a slut and hook up with Dean, anyway it wasn't going to be a first!

"I'm done!" I informed hanging the bag on my shoulder. "Let's head down, the boys are about to go!" I said and Arial stood up from his chair walking towards the door to open it to me. "Thanks!" I smiled and walked out of my room, Arial behind me.

Dean was coming out of his room and he spotted me coming out of my room with Arial. And yeah, what you guessed is right! Dean and Arial barley can stand each other now, so, Dean seemed a little jealous and kinda mad seeing Arial coming out of my bedroom._ I wonder if Dean knew about us kissing, shhhh!_

"Are you ready?" he asked me ignoring Arial.

"Yes, I'm ready!" I said and started to walk down the hallway, and when I looked around to ask Arial about something he was gone, it was only Dean there. "You coming?" I asked and he shrugged walking with me down stairs.

**...**

Sam was already there by the cherry pie-the Impala-waiting for us to come. I wish Dean would let me drive his car again, she is a beauty, but he never does, not to mention now!

So, anyways, we put the bags in the trunk and got into the car. Once we were in the car Dean turned on the radio, and my heart sank!

_"So empty, can't feel no more,_

_As I'm left with my tears on the floor I wait for my heart to mend,_

_But you keep tearing a hole."_

That came out of the radio, Shattered by Backstreet Boys, and if I didn't know better I'd have thought that Dean did that on purpose. I snapped in the front seat between the boys to turn the radio off.

"What are you doing?" Dean said stopping my hand before I reach to turn the radio off.

God, I missed his touch, we didn't even sat at the same place in over a week now, and the last time we were that close was when we kissed by the car. I'd kill for a kiss right now!

"I'm shutting this off, I don't like this song!" I said trying to reach the radio but Dean's iron grip didn't let go.

"Why? I think its good song!" Dean said glaring at me. And I glared back; I was lost for a minute in those green eyes that I love.

_"And now I'm shattered._

_From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke,_

_Oh how it hurts!_

_Felt it slipped from your hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered, I'm so shattered._

_Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered. _

_So shattered"_

The freaking radio was still on! But Sam saved my ass when he turned it off making both of me and Dean looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" Dean snapped.

"You two are acting like kids!" Sam told us. "I feel a lot of sexual tension here guys, and I have to admit, it's not comfortable!" he said crossing his hands against his chest looking at us.

Sam had a point with this; we were picking on each other like kids now. And it wasn't fun, mostly when it's raising tension like this! It was worse than when Dean and I weren't together and we used to argue and fight all the time.

Dean glared at Sam annoyed, and they started to argue but I didn't listen to any of what they were saying. I was looking at Dean; his hands were still holding mine-even though Sam already turned the radio off, he looked so hot! Those green eyes, the sexiest freckles I've ever seen in my life, and those lips, oh my god, he was talking to Sam but my mind was focused on one thing, how to shut him up with a long, hot and wet passionate kiss.

"Shut up Sam!" Dean said looking at me. And when he saw my eyes locked on his lips he gave a small smirk and, and he licked his lips, my heart escaped a beat when he did that. "Are you gonna be hanged like this all the way to Ohio?" he asked.

I finally got my eyes from his lips up to him eyes. "Huh! No, of course not!" I said trying to get back to sit in the back seat but Dean's hand was still holding mine. "Do you mind? I want my hand back!" I said trying to get myself together. I didn't really want him to let go of my hand but that was a must if we need to go.

"You sure?" Dean teased.

"Yes Dean, let go of my hand!" I told him and this time pulled my hand a little from his grip but he kept looking at me without letting go.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Sam said pulling my hand from Dean's. "Acting like kids, grow up!" he said and then looked at me. "And you back in your seat!"

"Awe Sammy, you're so hot when you're demanding like that!" I teased with a wink, I couldn't help it. Both boys looked at me with a frown but I shrugged sitting back in my seat. "You better blare some descent rock!" I said. Dean looked at me in the rearview and he turned on the radio.

_"Ev'rybody trying to tell me_

_That you didn't mean me no good._

_I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you,_

_Let me tell you I really did the best I could._

_I've been working from seven to eleven ev'ry night,_

_I said it kinda makes my life a drag."_

The damn thing hates me today, Since I've Been Loving You! Seriously? And that exact part!

"Is that a good song for you?" Dean asked with a grin. "I know you love Zeppelin!" he teased.

"Works just fine!" I said and rolled my eyes at him, he smirked starting the engine. Well that will be a long ride!

**...**

We drove all night, top speed that I felt my heart will come out of my mouth. We left Bobby's house around 12pm and now it was almost 8am the next day, so we drove a whole freaking day. The boys switched, Sam drove so Dean would get some rest then when it was Dean's turn again Sam slept a little. I offered to drive but _Dean_ didn't agree; he said my driving sucks, he is a jerk sometimes!

Finally-in which seemed like forever-we arrived to Ohio to meet this mystery friend who has no name, Dean didn't tell me the name but I bet he told Sam, of course he did!

Dean was acting like this chick's name was like Lord Voldemort's name or something that can't be pronounced, and that made me..., its hard to say it but, it made me feel insecure.

Anyways, Dean pulled by a small, yet classy house, it looked like a family house and I knew I saw it before but I couldn't recall when or where..., crap! I remembered, I think I saw it in my mind when I was seeing the Winchesters in my coma, I hope I'm wrong and this is not..., _Cassie_!

Well, I hated being right this time, it was Cassie's house, and she came out of it to greet us!

I was about to pass out when I saw her, literally!

Of all the old flames and the women Dean ever got with it had to be her, awesome! The only one Dean true feelings for, and if there was a chance they could have been together. That was not going well for me and it was all over my face!

"Dean!" _She_ said walking to hug Dean. _I'm not saying her name, its either "her" or "she" maybe I will us her initial letter too. She is my rival now and sorry but no one can blame me for hating her. Sorry sweet girl but yeah, I hate you! _

"Wow, how long has it been? 5 years?" Dean said pulling back from her hug.

"6 years to be exact!" _she_ said with a giggle. _I wanted to punch_ _her_. Then _she_ looked behind Dean's shoulder spotting me and Sam standing by the car. _Yeah about time lady_!

I forced a smile on my face when _she_ looked at me but I was sure that my eyes were looking at _her_ with pure hate.

Dean turned around to me and I saw this sparkle in his eyes that made my heart drop. "Sam, you met him before!" Dean told her and _she_ shook Sam's hand with a smile. "Eve, she is a friend, helps us!" he told Cassie, I mean _her_. _Oh my god, did he say a friend? Me a friend, nice Dean, really nice!_

"Nice to meet you!" I told _her_ in barley a whisper, I was still stocked from what I heard Dean say. Then I coughed to get a grip. "Um, so, what is the problem exactly?" I asked _her_.

_She_ frowned a little crossing _her_ arms against _her_ chest. "Well, my daughter is the problem!" _Did she say her daughter_? Well, that explains the kid thing, but when did Cassie, I mean _her_, have a kid? "Dianna," _she_ started but _she_ was cut off by me exclaim, or scream actually.

"Dianna?"

**

* * *

**

**Long huh? Hope it made out for the long time I took to update, I hope you also liked reading from Eve's point of view as well, I need to know what you think, could use some nice reviews now, so please review! **


	37. Cassie, Dianna, and the Red Haired Bitch

**Author's Note: **

**jempa1112, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, sammysexslave, dandy44, bjq, Lucy Colt, Lilian Colt: THANK you guys for your awesome reviews, I really love you for them, and I'm so happy that you liked last chapter, you made my week, wish that you will like this chapter too ;)**

**bjq: you asked about the necklace, nice ;) there is a story behind that necklace we will deal with later. **

**Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thanks sweetie for the reviews and I hope you will like the rest of the story as well. **

**P.S: little something before we start, if any of you didn't check The Missing Weeks, please check it out and let me know what you think, so I might post a new chapter, just need to know from you ;D**

**Well, no further nag from me, here is the new chapter, hope you will like it, we are still with Eve's point of view ;)**

**

* * *

**

_**Eve's POV,**_

Okay, I think I'm having a little heart attack here.

We were still at Cassie's place, after telling us what her daughter's name was; I wanted to make a little hole in her skull. Maybe not a little hole, anyway I will manage to hurt her soon.

It wasn't a good omen, and I had my suspicions but again, I tried to act cool. Funny thing is I don't even know how to play cool seeing my boyfriend's ex girlfriend while we are on a break up, now I'm starting to think that break up wasn't a good idea after all.

Don't blame me now when I say I want to kill Cassie, her kid and Dean.

**...**

We got into Cassie's house in order to talk about the problem that faced her and her daughter. I looked like crap, it was all over my face, I was super pissed and even Sam noticed that, and he came to check on me.

"Hey," he whispered leaning next to me on our way to the house. "Are you okay?" Sammy asked in concern seeing how red my face was.

"If you thought I was okay, you wouldn't have asked Sam!" I sneered keeping my voice low. Then I looked at Dean "my friend" who was walking in front of me with Cassie_. I'm using her name now, not 'cause I love her, but her and her daughter won't sound cool_. "Don't worry Sam; I won't kill your bro or his _girlfriend_ before I ask for your permission!" I huffed. Sam gave me a light smile and said nothing.

Cassie's house was nice from the inside, the perfect definition for a family house with the comfy atmosphere and the little toys on the ground, pictures of Cassie, her parents and her daughter.

"Where is your mum?" Dean asked her.

"Mum passed away two years ago!" Cassie told him looking at the ground for a second, but then she controlled herself forcing a smile looking at us. "You guys rest in here till I go get Dianna, she is in her room." She told us pointing at the living room.

Oh no, I remember this place, that was a gross memory that I wanted to poke my eyes. It was a nice house; still, it was the place Dean and Cassie started to make out in. I huffed looking mad and walked to the living room followed by the guys.

I went to sit on the couch that was there, Sam sat next to me while Dean sat on a chair near by. I was really mad at him for ignoring me, and after I saw Cassie and that she was _the_ unnamed friend, I knew he only agreed to take me because he wanted to tease the hell out of me. And well, it was working!

"So?" Sam asked once we sat there. "What the hell is that all about Dean?" he asked Dean looking annoyed. "And why didn't you tell me it was Cassie? Why she even remembered you after all those years?" Sam barked_. Wow, Dean didn't tell Sam about her name too, weird_.

"One question at a time Sam!" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well, answer the one you like the most Dean!" Sam said.

I kept looking at them without talking, I didn't want to snap at Dean and start a fight now, I was beyond mad.

"She called asking me for help, her daughter," Dean started but I couldn't hold it.

"You mean Dianna!" I spat out in a growl cutting him off.

Dean looked at me with a blank look; he was confused about this as much as I was. "Yes, Dianna, which is weird to say it, but yeah, her," he said confused talking to himself. Then he looked at me. "Oh, I can assure you I've nothing to do with this!" he said defending himself.

"I don't care my _friend_; I'm only here to help you with hunts, why would I care?" I said in a tone that didn't convince me when I heard it, _but I was really mad, sue me_.

"Eve, I," Dean started but the entrance of Cassie and her girl cut him off.

Oh my GOD! I think I'm going to have a heart attack! Cassie's daughter looked nothing like her, yeah; they only shared a few features, maybe that was why the kid looked so cute, she was a pretty girl to be honest. But_, and a big but here_, the eyes, the kid's eyes, that what gave me the almost heart attack. That emerald piercing green color, I didn't want to admit that, but the girl had Dean's eyes.

The three of us stared at Cassie and her daughter for a while till she broke the silence. "This is Dianna!" she said to Dean, she didn't look at us-me and Sam. Then she kneeled next to the girl. "Sweetie, this is Dean, Sam and Eve," Cassie introduced to the kid. "They are here to help us honey! Go say hi!" she told her but Dianna was so shy and a little scared.

Dean and I were stocked seeing the girl, and kinda speechless, so Sam took the lead, he kneeling in front of the girl, _it was funny; he looked huge next to her_. "Hi, I'm Sam; it's nice to meet you!" Sammy said, he was sweet but the girl was glaring at me with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, don't be scared of us sweetheart! We are friends of your mum." I said walking to her stretching my hand to shake hers. But suddenly and when I got near the girl she burst into hysterical tears clutching to her mum. _That was awesome_. I was stood there like an idiot_. I scared her, no idea how but I did_!

"I'm so sorry!" Cassie told me. "I have no idea why she is like that, I'll just go calm her down and be back, I'm so sorry!" she told us, well, me, and then she carried the girl outside.

I stood there not knowing what to do, I shared a look with Sam and Dean and was about to burst into tears myself. I hated to see a kid crying, I tend to cry with them, not to mention that I was the one who made the poor girl cry.

Five minutes later Cassie entered the room again without Dianna. "I'm so sorry again Eve!" she told me. "She said something weird; she said she saw you in her dreams!"

**...**

"I'll start from the beginning!" Cassie told us seeing how confused we looked. "A month ago Dianna started to see nightmares, it started just like a normal nightmare once and a while, then it got bad that I took her to sleep with me, but day after day things got worse and she started to tell me about horrible things she saw in her dreams, about that woman who came to her and told her about bad things will happen." She said in a sad tone, she was freaking out over her own daughter, and no one can blame her. "At first I didn't believe her, but she started to say names and things that a 5years old won't just say from her own imagination. She talked about the red haired woman who told her she will kill me, and then kill her. But not only that, she had those scratches over her body, things in her room started to move, things around the house, that all started a week ago. And I had no other choice but to try to find you Dean and get your help, I didn't know if anyone else would help me!" Cassie said in 'I'm about to cry' tone.

I shared a look with the boys getting the hint of who might be that red haired woman Dianna saw in her dreams.

"But what that has to do with me? Your girl saw me and went crazy!" I asked. I couldn't take the guilty feeling to make a kid cry.

"Oh," Cassie remembered. "I asked her why she cried when she saw you and she said she saw you in her dreams, the woman said she will kill you too and she showed Dianna your picture or something! That's why she cried when she saw you!" she informed.

"Great!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "Where is your husband?" I asked her, _I had to_, though I wished not to hear what I was thinking of.

"Dianna never saw her dad! He doesn't live with us!" Cassie said. _That was the answer I expected_.

"Can we check out her room?" Sam asked trying to save some lives.

"Yeah sure!" Cassie said. "First room on the left, and don't worry Dianna is in my room now, she won't disturb!" she told Sam.

"Come on!" Sam said taking my arm dragging me after him. "Let's check the room!" he said.

"Do you have to drag my ass like this?" I asked getting mad. I knew why Sam did that, yeah we needed to check the little girl's room anyway, but he wanted to calm me down, Sam is a good friend but he is kinda rough, and he doesn't seem to notice the size differences.

"I just wanted to take you out of the room before you get so mad killing us all!" Sam told me climbing the stairs.

"I wasn't going to kill anyone!" I said taking my arm back from his grip.

"Yeah right!" Sam said with an eye roll. "Let's talk inside." He said opening the room taking my arm again getting me inside closing the door.

"What now?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest.

"We need to check the room for any hex bags, sigils, anything!" Sam told me moving already to search the room.

"That? Or giving your brother the time to make another baby?" I snapped sarcastically, and from the look on Sam's face, he did see it coming.

"Eve, not all kids with green eyes are my brother's!" Sam said in a tone that didn't even convince him.

"Do the math Sam! Consider it a favor for me." I growled. "Your brother banged this chick 6 years ago, 9 month later she had a girl, called her Dianna after her dad that obviously she didn't met before, and kept it secret knowing what kind of live you and Dean had, and still having. And if it wasn't for those night mares and the crap they are having, she probably wouldn't have called." I said in a shaky voice, I really was trying hard to keep the tears inside. "You know Sam, if it wasn't for the red haired bitch they mentioned, I'd have said Cassie made this all up to get Dean back! But it doesn't matter!" I said feeling a little dizzy that I had to hold on the bed's board for support.

"Eve, all what you're saying are just theories, look at you!" Sam said coming to support me sitting me on the bed. "Calm down and lets do this like it's any other hunt, search the kid's room and see if we will find anything!"

"We don't need to; we already know who is behind this, Lilitu!" I told Sam. "Red haired woman, who came in a little girl's dream, telling her that she will kill me; doesn't take a genius to know who she is, Sammy!"

"But why?" Sam wondered.

"Well, that is the question, why? Why Cassie? Why her daughter and why doing this in the first place, I mean she could have used my family!" I told Sam, it was confusing.

"Didn't you say your family wears charms and stuff, maybe she can't get to them!" Sam said shrugging. He was right, it's hard to get to my family, mostly the kids because they keep a lot of protection around them from even angels not demons only.

"You're right!" I huffed. "Still, we need to know why them? And to find a way to protect the little girl too, the usual demon protection won't work on something as old as Lilitu, she is powerful!" I told Sam trying to remember the stuff we dug on her when we faced her for the first time.

"I don't remember Eve, we need to look again!" Sam told me with a sigh. "And we need to at least put a dream catcher of something for the girl!" he mocked.

I laughed. "A dream catcher, what are you? A teenage werewolf, all those movies ruined your mind Sammy!" I teased him.

"Okay, genius, you figure it out!" he huffed.

"Well, there are few things, but anyway, if it was really the red haired bitch, she will ease on the girl, I'm here now and she will sense it!" I told Sam. "We only going to give her few charms and few devil's traps around the bed, stuff like that, till we know what to do!" Sam nodded getting out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get some tools, you won't draw with your fingers, aren't you?" He said with a teasing smirk walking out of the room.

I was left alone in Dianna's little sweet room, but a minute after the door was creaking open, I sure knew it wasn't Sam because he just got out, so I turned to see who, and for my surprise it was the kid, Dianna.

She stood there by the door glaring at me, the kid wasn't creepy like the horror movies' kids, she was actually sweet but I didn't know what did she wanted, and sure I didn't want her to cry her heart out like before.

"Hi," Dianna said with her little voice walking into the room.

"Um, hi?" I said not sure what to do. She came closer standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cry, you didn't do anything!" she said looking at the ground.

"Awe, sweetie, its okay," oh god, the girl was sweet, "I didn't cry for seeing you, I cried because she showed me you dead, blood coming out of you, she told me she will kill me and you, she said she will kill mommy!" Dianna said about to burst into tears again.

I got on my knees to her level hugging her, I so didn't want her to cry or I was going to cry with her. "Don't worry hunny, that's why we are here, to help you and your mum!" I soothed her trying to keep her from crying.

"But," she looked at me in the eye with her green eyes. "But what you will do? She said," the kid paused looking at the ground.

"What did she say sweetie?" I asked her softly. "Don't worry, I can take it!" I smiled trying to be brave.

"She told me, that she will, she will rip your head off cutting you into pieces, I don't know what that means, I told her in the dream but she laughed and showed me, you were all red and everywhere!" Dianna said in her baby terms, which means that Lilitu will cut me into pieces all over the place, a nice image to put in a 5 years mind. That bitch, I will kill with my own hands.

"Don't worry sweetie, she can't hurt me, she was just saying this," I said to the girl but I didn't believe it when it came out of my mouth, my voice was shaky, again. "You know, take this!" I gave the girl this new bracelet I just got, it had a lot of protection symbols from all the lures and religions I could remember, it was supposed to keep the devil away not only a demon, so I gave it to the girl. "Keep this nice bracelet on you and you sure will be okay, I tried it before!" I put it around her tiny hand, it was big but it could be circled more than once around her hand.

"Thank you!" Dianna thanked me with a kiss on my cheek. "I like you, I hope you won't die!" she said looking happy with her new gift bracelet.

"Me too kiddo, me too!"

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked that one, we still don't know if Dianna was Dean's kid or not, and what Lilitu will do to Eve? And if Eve and Dean will get back or not? Next time we will know ;P..., let me know what you think, always love to read your reviews so, show me some love, please review! ;)**


	38. My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain!

**Author's Note: **

**Lucy Colt, jempa1112, Dean'sFallenAngel36, dandy44, sammy crazy ass demon chick: thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews and constant support, you ROCK! And I really hope you will like this chap as well, love you all! ;D**

**Sparkly Blue Eyes: You rock, thanks for all the support and your great reviews, glad you like the story so far and hope you will like the rest as well. And guys, if you didn't check Sparkly Blue Eyes' stories, go check them now, they are awesome :D**

**Jannine90: WELCOME BACK BOSS! Thanks for the reviews sweetie and hope you will like the rest of what's coming as well. ;)**

**I added a pic for Eve's outfit, on the main wall if you wanna check! ;)**

**This is another chapter from Eve's P.O.V, hope you like it, Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

We went to the motel-a motel-after we made sure that Cassie and her daughter were safe, mostly the kid because she was the one in danger, or so it was obvious.

The ride was tense, I didn't say a word after knowing what was planned for me by Lilitu, and though I knew she couldn't kill me because Adam needs me for my powers, I was scared of what she might do and not only to me, to Dean or Sam or even the innocent kid who had nothing to do with all of this. But that wasn't the only reason I was quiet the whole ride to the motel, and even after we reached there, the other reason was that I had nothing to say, I was mad and my mind was racing with those horrible ideas of what could happen if it turned out that my theory was right, and Dianna had the Winchester gene. I never thought such a thing could happen, not that it's impossible, let's face it, Dean had _A_ lot of "_relations_" or one night stand or whatever they call it-with many girls, and having a kid somewhere was not going to be a shock, but it was, the idea was scaring me, because, because that would mean Dean and I are over.

Anyway, we went to a motel to spend the night-as we sure couldn't stay at Cassie's house.

I-of course-took a separate room. I couldn't handle being around Dean now, till I chill and the whole situation ends-good or bad-we need to keep it low and avoid each other as much as possible. Damn, we couldn't even look in each other's eyes after we left the house, which shows that I wasn't the only one who thought of the big chance that Cassie's kid was Dean's too. There was enough confusion for the both of us, and shutting the hell up was the best thing to do now!

**...**

I was bored!

I got few hours of sleep and now it was mid day, and I had nothing to do, yeah we drove a whole day but I spent most of it asleep, so a hot shower and few hours of sleep were enough for me to feel so much better, and horribly bored. I tried to start research but I got tired after 5 minutes, and I just couldn't handle this empty people-less room. I was used to be with Sam and Dean, sitting, eating, researching and even fighting with them. So, being alone for a whole day wasn't the best thing that day. And even knowing how awkward it would be, I went to the boys' room to check on them and stay there till we need to sleep.

It was around 5pm and I knew that they must have woke up and maybe ready to go grab some food or even research.

I knocked on the door and waited for Sam or Dean to open up; though I had the room's key-as a precaution-I didn't use it. I waited for any of them to open for me and it took a while till I heard Dean's voice from inside asking me to hold a second. I waited a second as he asked till he opened the door to me, and OH MY GOD! The best view ever, Dean in a towel!

If it wasn't for all the stupid rules I had to follow, and the tense situation we were in, I'd have jumped on Dean, right there, right now.

"Sorry, I was in the shower!" Dean told me making a pass so I could get into the room.

"Um, oh, its okay, I will just head to my room!" I said, my eyes were still locked on Dean's body, and I couldn't believe how dirty my mind was thinking of what I could be doing to him after taking this towel throwing it away.

"No, its fine, I was done already, come in!" He told me. I shrugged coming into the room.

"Where is Sam?" I asked, my voice came low and kinda shaky, I couldn't blame myself. Seeing Dean alone was making me tingle, touching him was giving me chills, and now seeing him half naked in a towel, while water dripping from his hair and his body, the sight was unbelievably turning me on.

"Sam went to get us some food, he said he was going to check with you," Dean told me while he was taking some clean clothes from his duffel.

"No, he didn't pass by, probably thought I was asleep or so," I said trying to take my eyes off of Dean's body. But that was impossible, Dean bent over looking for something in his duffel, he was killing me and I tried to look away but I couldn't, mostly when the towel was sliding down a little. Dean in a boxer was my max, that was all I saw, and I never got under this towel, and now, seeing him like this was hard, hard on me not to..., I can't focus, at all!

"Well, I guess he will bring you the usual then!" Dean told me turning to look at me while he was holding his underwear in his hand.

"Yeah, I guess!" I said swallowing hard, and then I coughed. "Well, I'll let you change and go back to my room; I will come when Sam gets back!" I told him, and from the look on Dean's face, he didn't like it.

"Why? Can't you stand a minute with me alone?" He asked, angrily.

"Dean, don't start this, please!" I said trying to be calm. "And put some clothes on too! It's hard to take you seriously in a towel!" Dean glared at me raising his eyebrow, it was more of a challenging stare than anything else, and I knew why a second after.

"Okay!" He said simply and without a warning, he took off his towel.

"What the hell?" I said turning around fast, I saw some stars from the turn. "Hello, I'm still in the room!"

"So?" he said stubbornly. He was acting like a kid, and to be honest, I'm tired of it.

"So, they call it being a polite person Dean!" I said turning around. He was still wearing his boxers but he was decent. "You don't get naked with people around you, not if you're a slut!" I snapped.

He didn't talk glaring at me for a minute. "Why you're here?" Dean asked me, shockingly cold.

"It was a mistake, sorry!" I said, feeling humiliated, the way he talked to me hurt my feelings, and I was barely holding my tears. The whole week's stress was pressing on my anger and my tears. I turned around to leave the room, but then I turned back to look at Dean, my eyes were teary now. "I know how the situation is hard for you, me, Cassie, and the possibly new family member, but punishing me is not what you need to do now." I said my voice started to get shaky. "I won't stop you if Dianna was your kid; actually, I think it was the right thing to do when we broke up. It will make things easier on you to let go, just," I paused looking at Dean, he looked so confused and as much guilty. "Just if this will be over, we don't need to hate each other Dean, and I want you to remember that breaking up with you, wasn't because I wanted you to suffer, I only was trying to keep you safe. I'm sorry anyway if I hurt you!" I said walking towards the door.

"Eve!" Dean called but I ignored him walking away. "Eve!"

I didn't turn around to look at him and kept walking; I opened the door walking out of the room. Whatever was holding my tears was gone now; tears were running down my cheeks freely.

**...**

I didn't go to my room, I was so mad to be held in such a small room alone, I took a walk around the motel, the whole town was small and it lacked of scenery but there was enough for an angry girl to walk, releasing the tension. It took me around 3 hours to calm down; I didn't go far from the motel, so when I felt better I walked back there. It was dark but it wasn't late. I felt tired, frustrated and I just wanted to get some rest to forget-or try to forget-what happened with Dean. Although, I wasn't sure how many hours of sleep I needed to forget all the problems I have, that if sleep really can help.

I took a long hot shower to relax, and being alone made me freer to wear whatever I wanted or nothing at all, so I picked a silky short pink babydoll, it was comfy but too short, and revealing too much which made it hard to wear around the boys.

I went to bed trying to relax my racing mind, it wasn't working. Stop thinking anyway was hard, and stop thinking about what was going on was even harder. Think of Dean, Lilitu, and the fact that my only real relationship was on the edge of going to hell.

"Where the hell were you? And why you blocked yourself from me?" Arial said appearing suddenly in the room. The son of a bitch made me snap off my bed two meters in the air.

"Shit Arial!" I gasped putting my hand on my chest. "Didn't I tell you don't do that?" I sighed.

"Didn't I tell you not to block me from your mind?" He told me in an angry tone. Well, I got more control over my powers now being on a daily practice, and I knew how to block Arial from my mind that he won't see where I was or what I feel or anything, and he was regretting on learning me that skill.

"I was mad and just didn't want you to show up, enough with one fight today!" I told him straighten in my seat.

"Is it Dean again?" Arial asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry!" he said sitting on front of me on a chair.

I noticed his lingering eyes on my body and I just realized how I looked, god! Even being alone was never being alone, thanks to my angel. I pulled the cover over my body glaring at Arial; he smirked and looked to me in the eye.

"So, are you spending the night here? Or you're just checking on me?" I asked.

Arial shrugged. "I was checking on you, but if you want me to spend the night here, I'm okay with that!" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Bite me!" I snapped and his grin got wider. I was about to say something to insult him but he was saved by the door, someone was knocking.

"It's Dean!" Arial told me. "Do you want me to answer that?" he asked me. And even I knew it was a stupid move, I didn't want to talk to Dean now, so I nodded to Arial to go talk to him.

I got under the covers, even though I knew from the door's angle that Dean couldn't see me. I heard Arial open the door and I could imagine the look on Dean's face and the smirk on Arial's.

"Why are you here?" I heard Dean ask Arial once he saw him.

"I could ask you the same question!" Arial said calmly. I could see the nasty glare Dean must have given him.

"Anyway, step back! I need to talk to Eve." Dean said probably shoving Arial a little away from the door.

"Sorry Dean," Arial said probably stopping him from stepping inside. "Eve is asleep now, tired of crying all day you know! You can talk to her tomorrow!" he said to Dean, again, I could imagine the look on Dean's face. "If you don't mind now Dean, we don't want to wake her up!" Arial said coldly, he was kicking Dean out, and I was sure I would get my ass kicked over this later.

I thought Dean was going to say something but he didn't, he just walked away without saying a word. Honestly, I was surprised he did that.

Arial closed the door getting back inside, and once he did I sat on the bed. "That was rude you know!" I told him.

"I know!" Arial told me with a smirk. "But Dean was an ass to you all week, its just a little payback!"

"You have no right to do that Arial! I don't get anyone to fight my battles, mostly when I know how you and Dean feel about each other." I told him with a huff.

Arial shrugged looking at me innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just did what you asked me to, that's my job!" he said smiling sweetly.

I sighed. "Whatever, you staying or leaving? 'Cause anyway I really need to sleep!" I asked him. I didn't want to spend the night alone, but I also couldn't handle Arial spending the night with me, too awkward.

"I won't stay, there are few things I need to do, and we don't want this hunt to go bad, so I need to work." He told me walking towards the bed. "You get some sleep!" Arial said leaning to pull the covers over me. _Damn it, he was so close._

I shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks Arial!" I said with a nervous smile.

"No problem!" he whispered with a smile, still so close. _God, not again!_ "Sweet dreams!" Arial said leaning down closer to me, I looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what he was going to do. He kissed my forehead. And when I looked up at him, he was gone.

"Angels!" I sighed still feeling the fast beats of my heart.

**...**

_**In Eve's mind**_,

_Dean pulled back from his and Eve's kiss, looking at her in the eye. "We are doing this!" He said, leaning down to give her another kiss, Eve deepened the kiss pressing Dean's body closer against hers. _

_"Yes!" she nodded breathless. Dean smirked at her starting to kiss her neck, drifting lower to her breasts and up to her neck again. Eve was enjoying every second of it, expressing her pleasure with every moan, and eager touch to Dean's body. _

_It was their first time together after a long wait. They decided to break all the rules they cared about; it was their lives and their choices. Eve didn't want to wait any longer finding the love of her life; she risked it all ignoring all the restrictions._

_Reaching her climax, Eve didn't only feel the pleasure Dean was offering her, but she also felt the rush of strong powers and emotions. Her loud screams weren't only screams of pleasure but also screams of pain, her body was burning up, and she felt strong, undefeatable. Not caring if it was right or wrong, she switched positions with Dean, who was lost in the moment; his eyes were closed; not seeing the changes Eve was going through._

_"Dean!" Eve called unusually harsh making Dean's eyes to open wide._

_Dean's eyes got wider seeing the creature in front of him. But Eve didn't give him the chance to move, pinning him underneath her only thinking of the ways she would carve his body before she kills him; leaning down, letting out a loud laugh, her long nails started to carve deep wounds on Dean's chest enjoying his screams, getting more pleasure of the sight of his blood rushing from his wounds through her fingers. _

**...**

I shot up in my bed after this horrible dream. My heart was racing that I felt I was on the edge of a heart attack.

I laid down again staring at the ceiling, trying to get that awful dream out of my head, my heart beats were calming down again. But not for long, hearing the hard knocks on the door made me snap again. Looking at the alarm on the night stand beside me, I saw it was almost 4.30am.

"That can't be good!" I muttered getting out of the bed.

"Open up Eve," Dean said from the other side. I didn't even know if I can look at him now after seeing myself carving him, even in a dream that was a horrible thing to do.

"Hold on!" I said rushing towards the door. "What's going on?" I asked him in a worried tone. I was freaking out.

But Dean didn't say anything, staring at me checking me out. I remembered what I was wearing. I waved with my hand in front of his eyes to make him look at my face.

"Dianna had another nightmare, a bad one that she got hysterical, big time!" Dean said his eyes drifting again.

"Fine, let me get dressed." I said wiping my face with my hand trying to wake myself up a little, not like I was going to be able to sleep after the dream but I thought relaxing in my bed wasn't that bad now.

"Were you wearing this all night?" Dean asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean when Arial was here, did he see you wearing this?" _oh no, not again._

"Dean, this is so not the best time for such a talk!" I said getting annoyed. "Just get in till I get dressed." I told him giving him a pass to walk inside.

He walked inside, not taking his eyes off of me. "I came to say sorry for being a douche bag, but Arial was here and told me you were asleep!" Dean said sitting on my bed.

"I wasn't asleep, I told him to tell you that. I just didn't want to talk to you after," I paused looking at the ground.

Dean chuckled. "I guessed that!" he said making me look at him confused. "Looking good by the way!"

"You're not allowed to say that!" I said shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. "Wait here, I will go get dressed, we need to hurry to Cassie's house!" I told him grabbing my clothes from the chair where I left them, and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry!" Dean said making me stop turning around to face him.

"It's not the time Dean!" I said, I didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it sounded though. "We will have a long talk soon!" I told him trying not to look in his sad guilty eyes, turning around walking into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it, that was supposed to be the end of the Cassie thing, but it got loose that I had to split, hope you liked it.**

**Okay, we know how many readers for this story, so, I really need to see some more reviews, you know you want it, so 10 reviews please, and sure next chap will come faster! And that's so not blackmail, honestly... So, please review if you want this story to keep coming! ;) **


	39. Interview with a Vampire

**Author's Note: Hope you guys had a nice Christmas, this chapter could be considered like a late xmas gift ;) this is the last chapter this year as well, so, Happy New Year too! :D**

**dandy44, Lucy Colt, jempa1112, sam riggs, bjq, Lilian Colt, merry merry, sammy crazy ass demon chick: THANK you so much for your awesome reviews guys, you rock, and I really hope you will like this chapter as well ;D**

**Jannine90: Thanks pal for the reviews, and I hope you will like the rest ;)**

**A special thank you to both, Sparkly Blue Eyes and Dean'sFallenAngel36, you guys are awesome, and really thanks for your great support :D**

**Oh, pics on the main wall for Lilitu, if you want to check them.**

**So, is Dianna has the Winchester gene? What Lilitu wants? And what about Eve and Dean? Let's see, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

We went back to Cassie's house, and wow, it was a mess. Both her and the house.

Once we stepped inside we saw how the house looked, it was like there was a hurricane, stuff thrown all over, broken, and there was barely a place for Cassie to sit or for us to walk. And Cassie herself, she was a wreck, she was still in her sleepwear sitting on the couch with Dianna in her lap, and both of them were sobbing.

Cassie was hugging her daughter like there was no tomorrow, and I couldn't blame her, _plus we don't really know much about tomorrow_. Seeing them like that reminded me of my first hunt with my dad, when that witch tried to hurt me and my dad-the calm one-freaked out killing her at the moment, then he hugged me like that for over half an hour just to make sure I was ok, and remembering that made me tear.

"What happened?" Dean asked sitting next to Cassie trying to calm her down.

Cassie didn't talk looking at Dean with blurry eyes hugging Dianna tighter to her. She looked heartbreaking.

I knelt down in front of her. "Give me the girl, I will put her in her bed, she will be fine, I'll make sure!" I said and reached for Dianna. But Cassie was one edge; she growled moving my hand away.

"That all happened because of you!" Cassie snapped angrily. "She came here and hurt us, hurt my daughter because she wanted you, it's all because of you! Stay away from me and my daughter!" She said hysterically hugging her daughter tightly to her.

I was bummed; I couldn't say anything at all, tears threatening to run freely down my cheeks.

"Cassie, Eve has nothing to do with this, calm down!" Dean told her trying to calm her down a little, but she snapped glaring at him.

"She does," she growled. "Look," Cassie said showing Dean and me her daughter's arm, there was bloody nasty wounds all over it, it looked like an animal was slashing the poor girl's arm. "And that's all over her body," Cassie sobbed. "I saw the woman this time, she didn't appear in a dream, she was here, and she said she was here for you Eve!"

I heard that and felt all the hell's guilt on my shoulders, not only I was the reason of the kid's dreams, but also I was the reason she got all those nasty cuts on her body. I stood up walking away from Cassie, I had to go out and clear my mind. I thought when I came here that Lilitu won't hurt them anymore because she had me now, but I was wrong, getting me was something and having fun by turning people's lives into misery was something else.

"Where are you going Eve? It's cold outside!" Sam said stopping me from going out. I didn't even noticed Sam since we got into the house.

"Sorry, but I can't stay here, I need some air!" I told him trying to break free from his iron grip. "Please Sam!" he gave me the eyes, his famous puppy eyes; then let out a huff loosing his grip on my shoulders.

I got out of the house standing in the dark, feeling the cold freezing dawn air hitting my face making my hair dance crazy. _Why didn't I tie my hair?_ I pulled the leather jacket I was wearing tighter around my body seeking for warmth, I tried to think clearly of anyway to help Cassie and her daughter, but I just couldn't, I couldn't even think at all. We were totally screwed in this, Lilitu was strong, and I knew I couldn't face her now and win, maybe I'd die trying, and even with my powers, I wasn't that strong if I was compared with a few hundred years demonic vampire.

I snapped feeling pair of arms wrapping around me. "Woah, easy, it's me!" I heard Dean saying. I didn't see him coming out from the house as I was giving it my back. "I'm sorry about what Cassie did inside, she is just," Dean started but I cut him off.

"I understand, she is just freaking out over her kid, she didn't mean to, or even if she did, she has all the right to, it's my fault after all!" I said and I didn't notice but now, I was shaking, I felt Dean's arms getting tighter around me, and I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder. I felt him resting his chin on my shoulder pressing his cheek against mine, I felt more safe, and warm.

"It's not your fault," Dean said after a moment of silence. "And don't interrupt me this time," he warned sounding serious. "We were drawn here for a reason, you! Yeah we know that, but all we know that the bitch wants you dead too, she got you here to make you suffer and then kill you," he was interrupted with my chuckles. "What the hell are you laughing at?" he asked confused.

"I'm laughing at how comforting your talk is; lots of killing and all!" I told him in a sarcastic laugh. "I know all of this Dean. I do. But I also know that she is hurting innocent people because of me," I said turning around to face him. "The only reason Cassie is stuck in the middle with us, that she knew you years back, that's not fair. And even if her daughter is yours; that is not fair!"

"Since when any of this was fair?" Dean said bitterly. "My daughter or not, it's never fair." He sighed.

"So, you really think she is your daughter?" I asked him, I had to, the subject was killing me and..., and I just had to ask.

"I don't know, and I didn't ask Cassie, but," Dean paused but I knew what he wanted to say. He knew that there was a great possibility that Dianna was his, and as much as that was scary for a person to know that they he had a daughter he never heard of, it was a nice dream for Dean after his crappy life to have something like that, a family.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes for a moment before leaning to press a soft kiss to his lips, and when I pulled back I saw his smirk. "If it turned out she is yours, I'll let you be with your family, I won't be a bitch; you deserve this." I told him trying not to cry.

"I don't want to lose you," Dean said brushing my cheek with his cold fingers.

"I don't want to lose you either Dean, but I can't get between a man and his family, even if I'm deeply in love with that man, and I probably will be torn apart." I said feeling now the tears running from my eyes. Dean looked into my eyes wiping the tears, and then he leaned to kiss me, I through myself into this kiss deepening it, I missed Dean, and there was a chance I won't kiss him again, even not see him again. I didn't want this kiss to be over.

I saw something clicking with the side of my eyes, it made me snap pulling away from our kiss. "What's going on?" Dean asked confused. I couldn't speak pointing at what I saw. Dianna's room was glowing, not a normal light was turned on there, no, it was something else, and I knew it was the time for me and my rival to meet, it was the time for all of this to end even if it meant me dying, after all if I lost Dean, I have nothing else to live for.

"She is here!" I said pulling away from Dean; I started to move towards the house but his hands on my arm pulled me back.

"You can't go alone, you will die!" Dean yelled seeing how eager I was to get inside.

"I need to go; she is here for me Dean. I can feel it!" I said pulling my arm from his hands and with no further talk, I ran towards the house, I could hear Dean's calls after me knowing that he must have ran after me, but all I cared about was one thing. Even when I burst into the house running upstairs, I didn't care for Sam's calls; I kept my head focused on one thing and one thing only.

**... **

I was blinded by the burning light in the room when I got in. And even I didn't see it; I heard the door getting locked behind me once I got into Dianna's room. And seconds after I heard the hard knocks and shouts outside of the room, Sam and Dean's shouts and knocks.

"I thought vampires don't love the shiny sparkly lights!" I mocked; my hands were still on my eyes trying so hard to keep the blindness away.

I heard her cruel cold laughs. "Well, looks like someone didn't watch Twilight!" Lilitu said sarcastically. The lights faded back to normal. "I don't recommend you to watch it, unless you want to die of boredom." She said.

I looked at her for the first time, and I thought she won't get any creeper, well, I was wrong. The last time she looked like any of the classic Anne Rice vampire queen, but this time she looked like a spoiled Gothic chick, she was wearing a weird outfit, though I was sure it was an original thing, it looked ugly and scary on her. It was all black and deep blue and it was contrasted with her pale super white skin and her red-orange hair, I didn't notice that she changed her meat suit at first, but she did. She was in another girl's body now; still, she picked a red head, blue eyes prettier girl. The bitch was specific.

"Let's cut it out Red," I started but she interrupted me.

"Eve, Eve, Eve! Don't be rude, you know I can snap your neck with a blink!" she said moving closer to me.

"No sweetheart, you can't." I snarled glaring at her, she was still moving closer to me.

"Well," Lilitu stopped. "I can, but I won't!" she said moving again but faster, one second she was half way trough the room, and the second after she was in front of me. She leaned down and she smelled me. "So, it was true, you're still a virgin!" she said with a smirk.

"Not any of your damn business." I snapped, I meant to snap but it came out shaky, I was standing in front of a strong demon, of course I was scared.

"It is, because as long as you're still pure, my ass is safe. Once you release your powers, he will go for you, and I probably will be killed! See Eve, it is my damn business after all." Lilitu told me looking angry. "See Eve, you're Adam's first choice, and even with everything I did for the bastard, he still wants you, and once he reaches the age that enable's him to go after you, he will, and he will get you! And me, I will go back to hell, or worse! Be your servant!" she said getting angrier making me afraid, she was mad at Adam because he wants me, and she couldn't kill Adam, so she probably was going to kill me.

"Look, he won't get me, he is all yours. Have fun!" I mocked, sometimes my mouth works on its own, and probably I was going to be killed 'cause of it now too.

"You think this is funny?" she growled.

"No, when I'm supposed to be a demon's bitch, it's not funny Red!" I snapped. "And could you please step away, I think you're old enough to know what personal space is!" I mocked, again being stupid, but she was so close and it was weird.

"Ouch Eve, I thought we had something!" Lilitu said pretending to be hurt, the bitch's hand was on my body now, and it felt like a snake was crawling on me. She brushed my hair getting closer to me, I was getting nervous; I thought she was going to bite me again. "Oh, that's a good skill; I can't get in your mind now. It was wide open the last time." She said looking at me with her dead blue eyes. "Mentioning last time," Lilitu smirked, her hand on my chest, on my breast where she bit me last time over the heart. "How is the bite marks now?" I glared at her angrily; the bitch was amused pissing me off. "If it's a consolation, you tasted good!"

"Why the hell are you here if it's not for killing me? Just cut off all the foreplay please!" I said getting sick of all the theatrical acts; we are not in 1830 anymore.

"I heard that, and 1830 was a good year!" Lilitu said backing off, and in a blink of an eye she was leaning against the wall across the room. "But you're right, I don't have time for this, Adam is coming anytime now, and he is working my fucking ass off, and I was sticking here for you for almost a week now."

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" I huffed making her smirk.

"Yeah, see, a lesson, you don't need fangs to kill!" she said and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm here to offer you a deal!" Lilitu said shocking me.

"A what? And who said I deal with demons?" I said confused.

"I thought you're smarter than that," She said with an evil smirk. "Why do you think you're here? And who do you think made all that for you?"

"Seriously, stop with that, and talk straight!" I said wishing that she would kill me, I couldn't handle another word.

"That was Adam's idea, to drawl you and Dean here." Lilitu told me. "Because you're stupid, you broke up with the love of your life, the real love or whatever you call it. And Adam felt it, you know the bond you two have, he knew that you and your handsome boyfriend broke up, so, he made this whole thing!" she said enjoying my confusion; I wished I had a stake to stab her in the heart.

"Again, Eve with the violent mind! You can't kill me with that stake, I'm a demon." She said simply. "Who do you think made Cassie to go adopt this green eyed kid, who brought this exact girl in her way to remind her of Dean, and come on, how do you think Cassie got Dean's number after all those years, and why now, don't you think if she had his kid she would have called him much earlier than that?" Lilitu told me, and to be honest, as much as I was relieved, I was confused.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you Adam's bitch now? Why?" I snapped.

"One day I will cut this lovely tongue of yours." She growled. "And yes, I still work with him, just improvising a little. He wants you and Dean to break apart so it will be easier to get to you; you're weaker without your stud! Even Adam knows that! You shouldn't have broke up with him in the first place, plus, Dean Winchester is a catch." Lilitu said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" I huffed. "So, you're saying that," I started but she interrupted.

"I said you're stupid, yeah!" Lilitu said. "Leave Dean, and Adam will get to you without doing much effort. I don't know if you know that or not, but you belong to one of two men, Dean or Adam, it's like the hell and heaven thing. You want to stay human and all, pick Dean! See, simple!" she said like she was talking to a baby. "I guess I'm done here!"

"Woah, wait. Why? You forgot that? Why you're doing this wanting me to be with Dean?" I asked her eagerly.

"Because I'm the one who will get to be the queen not you, I waited for this for centuries, and the things I did. I won't let you take it all from me; I will make sure of that!" She promised; more threat than a promise but, "I don't care about you, not really, I just want my position and next time you get closer to Adam, I will kill you, that's the deal."

"Next time I'll kill you Lilitu!" I said before she left. She smirked.

"Well sweetheart, I'm gonna kill you anyway, so!" Lilitu shrugged and before I could say anything she disappeared.

**...**

"Hey guys!" I smiled walking into the living room where Sam, Dean and Cassie were.

"Thank god!" Dean said walking to me taking me in his arms.

"We tried everything to get to you but nothing worked." Sam told me.

"I know, she did it on purpose, no one could have entered the room or get out." I told him breaking away from Dean's hold. I walked to Cassie and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about," She started but I cut her off.

"Don't," I said. "I'm the one who should say she is sorry, for putting you and your girl into this, I'm sorry. But I promise, no one will hurt you again, she got what she came here for."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Sam asked, worried. I glared at him to stop talking.

"We will talk later Sammy!" I said rolling my eyes at him. Dean was standing looking at me worry in his eyes, I gave him a light smile and he returned it with a nervous one.

It was a long day, and it didn't finish till we called both Castiel and Arial to help with the mess. I told them what happened with me and Lilitu and though they didn't like the part where she said she was going to kill me, they were ok with the rest. They said it was better to know at least one way to keep me safe, for now.

After the little chat, we had to help Cassie and her kid. The angels wiped Dianna's memory of all the horrible things that happened to her, and they did the same to Cassie too, but not all of her memories like the kid, they took the part that will turn her into a freak. Then I healed the little girl's wounds. All that and it was only 10am, that was a day started so early, and now, it was the time to go.

**...**

_And in the end when life has got you down_

_You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around_

_.._

_So hold on to me tight_

_Hold on to me tonight_

_We are stronger here together_

_Than we could ever be alone_

_So hold on to me_

_Don't you ever let me go_

_Hold On, by Michael Buble'_

**...**

I was at my room, getting my stuff ready to go back to Bobby's. I had no idea what to do with Dean though, but I knew that sooner or later we will have to talk.

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders." I started humming this song; I had no idea why this exact song, but it was stuck in my mind right now. "For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder." I bet I looked weird and crazy, running and dancing around my room singing 'Hey Jude'. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." Mostly, that I wasn't singing it in order, I hope The Beatles will forgive me.

"You totally ruined the song!" I heard Dean say making me startle. "You left the door open, again!" he said in apologetic tone.

"Yeah, I got used to get into the room first and you or Sam comes to shut the door." I told him with a smile. "And sorry about the song, songs' cop!" I teased.

"That song is kinda special to me, my mum used to sing it to me when she was alive!" Dean said with a sad smile. "It was her favorite Beatles' song!"

"That explains why my dad used to sing it too, all the time!" I smiled, remembering what we have been told about my dad and Mary.

"Yeah, which is still awkward." Dean said sarcastically. I nodded in agreement.

"I assume you came here for a reason?" I said walking towards him.

"Yep, smart!" He teased with a little smirk. "We need to talk!" Dean said and without giving me a chance to say anything, he grabbed my hand walking me outside of the room.

We stopped next to Dean's precious car; I looked up staring in his eyes. "I'm sorry, for breaking up with you. You know I'm not a good decision maker when I'm mad and all freaked out!" I said fast holding his hands.

"So, it was a break up?" Dean teased.

"Dude, I said sorry and yeah I was wrong, but I wanted to get you away from the crossfire Dean," I said looking at the ground, I felt stupid. "The bitch told me last night that Adam got the vibe and he made this whole Cassie thing to get you out of the way, if Lilitu didn't tell me about all of this, you'd have been with Cassie now!" I sighed. Dean chuckled.

"See, even the demons know that we are stronger together, looks like you're the only thickhead babe!" He teased making me give him a little slap.

"Don't joke about this; I was suffering not being with you!" I pouted leaning against the Impala.

"That makes two of us!" Dean said leaning next to me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"But," I started. "There was another reason why I tried to stay away from you Dean," I told him and he looked into my eyes with his piercing green ones. "I know you; I spent 5 years of my life watching you. Being your girlfriend is hard Dean, you have no idea how many girls I have to keep up to, Cassie here, Anna, Lisa," I sighed trying to keep the tears inside. "And, and I can't give you,"

"You forgot one important thing Eve," Dean interrupted. "The difference between you and all those women, that I love you!" he told me, and even though I've heard him say it before, but every time was like the first time, my heart skipped a few beats when he said it. "And I know you love me too, right?" he smirked.

"Duh, you idiot!" I said giving him a playfully nudge, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So romantic, you're a true catch!" Dean teased. "And I guess you know I can handle it, I saved the world few times Sweetheart!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, brag!" I laughed pulling away a little. "Dean," I called. "She said Adam is coming anytime soon, it's almost the time for him to rise!"

Dean pulled me gently into his arms. "Well, sooner or later he was coming," he said hugging me tightly. "But we will stick together and fight, as we always did. I'm not leaving your side Eve, whatever it takes. I promise!" Dean told me and kissed my head.

"I know, and I trust you too. I just don't want you to get hurt!" I said, and I felt Dean's hand under my chin making me look up, he pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"As long as we are together, I'm going to be okay!" he said smiling at me.

I leaned up to give him light kiss, but he grabbed me deepening it. "Wow, that was good, I missed it!" I chuckled and gave him a soft kiss, then buried my head in his chest. "I learned my lesson Dean, I'm not going anywhere! We're stronger together!" I said feeling his arms wrapping around me, keeping me warm and safe.

**...**

_There's so many dreams that we have given up_

_Take a look at all we've got_

_And with this kind of love_

_What we've got here is enough_

_.._

_So hold on to me tight_

_Hold on, I promise it'll be alright_

_Cause we are stronger here together_

_Then we could ever be alone_

_Just hold on to me_

_Don't you ever let me go!_

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright_

_Hold on to me tonight_

_Hold On, by Michael Buble'_

**

* * *

**

**They are back together, yay! :D I hope you liked that chapter guys, always keep me posted with your opinions, give me 10 reviews and I'll love you forever :) or more, you know I won't mind ;) Please review!**


	40. Adam Rising, Part One

**Author's Note: **

**Dandy44, sam riggs, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Lucy Colt, Dean's Sassy Seductrice, sammy crazy ass demon chick, Lilian Colt: Thank you SO much for all of your awesome reviews guy, it made my week, serious. I hope you will like this update as well, love you all, you rock! ;)**

**MrsZeppelin: I'm glad you liked the first chapter, hope you will like the rest ;)**

**Special thanks to my awesome friend and my awesome beta I'mcrazyfordean, you rock girl!**

**Okay, this is the first chapter of Book Two final; I hope you will like it. And oh, new banners, for Adam! Yeah, I said Adam lol, check them out ;)**

**Now enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue,**_

_**...  
**_

Sam came out of the motel spotting Eve and Dean hugging by the car, he smiled at the sight of them, he didn't know if they were back together or not, but he knew that it was a good start. And as much as he didn't want to ruin the moment for them, they all needed to go before dark. So he walked towards them and cleared his throat.

Eve looked at Sam with a smile. "Hey Sam!" she said softly still in Dean's arms.

"Hey Eve," Sam chuckled seeing how relaxed she looked after a week of being grumpy and snappy all the time.

"I guess since buzz-killer came, we need to move!" Dean said glaring at his brother.

"Come on Dean, Sam didn't do anything!" Eve said pulling away from Dean's embrace. "And yeah, we need to go, I didn't get any sleep, I need to crash." She said and gave Dean a peek on the cheek. "I'll go get my stuff now!"

Dean and Sam watched Eve running to her room to get her duffel.

"So," Sam started. "Are you two now done with childish acts?"

Dean looked at his brother and nodded. "Yes," he paused looking nervous. "Sam, I'm so worried," Dean huffed leaning against the Impala.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked worried from the way his brother was acting and sounding.

"Castiel told me something, but he said Eve doesn't know yet." Dean said. Sam looked at him intensely. "He said it's going to happen during the moon cycle or whatever, Adam is going to rise in the next few hours, it's not coming soon, it's already happening."

"And don't you two smart guys think that Eve will probably sense it, it doesn't matter if Castiel wanted to tell her or not, she will feel it. She is connected to Adam, Dean." Sam said as a matter of fact. Dean gazed at him blindly for a moment, then back at Eve's room.

"I know," He huffed. "And that's what's making me more worried, Cas said she will feel it, and will feel it bad, he said that its going to be better when her and Adam separate, when he rises, the bond between them will ease," Dean said. "But it's never that easy," he snapped looking angry.

"Dean, what is going on? You're not making any sense here!" Sam said looking sorry for the way his brother was like, he couldn't blame him, hell; Sam himself was worried about Eve.

"He said that she will feel the pain, every single shot of pain whoever giving birth of Adam will feel, it's like Empathy, but a forced one. They, or he, I don't know," Dean snapped, again. "Will put things in her mind and make her feel the pain, they want to crack her, make her suffer and say yes, to give him her powers." He sighed wiping his face with his hand.

Sam was about to say something to Dean, but he saw Eve getting out of her room. So he just patted on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, we are there for her, we will do our best," Sam said. Dean sighed nodding. "Let's go now and we sure will figure out something soon."

"Yeah," Dean said and walked towards Eve taking her duffel from her. "Let me help with that!" he offered.

Eve smiled and handed him the bag. "Thank you!" she said in barely a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked her, his tone worried. Eve shook her head taking a step closer leaning against Dean; she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Not really, I have a massive headache." She said. Sam and Dean shared a look. "I guess that's from the awesome nightmares and the lack of sleep, I will try to sleep in the car. I will be fine."

"Let's get you in then," Sam said helping her to get into the car. Dean put her duffel in the trunk and went to sit in the driver's seat.

"Try to get some rest Eve; it's a long way till Bobbys!" Dean told her glancing at her in the rearview.

"I'll do my best," she said resting her head on the back seat. "No promises though!" Eve said and closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep, her mind drifted to something else, something happened a long time ago, something was forced into her mind.

**

* * *

**

_**Part one: Ordinary Man.**_

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

_Nine years ago._

Seventeen years old Eve was on her way to her school, she wasn't in a hurry, the first class was the Latin class and she wasn't that eager to attend it, so she was walking as slow as possible with her headphones on.

Eve was swaying, and shaking her head on the music, it was the Nickelback's new album and she just got it. She was so into the music that she wasn't paying any attention how she was walking and that caused her to bump into someone.

"Woah, watch it!" The guy said holding her shoulders in order both of them won't fall on the ground.

Eve snapped looking angrily at the guy, taking her headphones out. "Dude, watch it!"

"Me watch it, are you serious?" The guy exclaimed. "You are the one who wasn't watching the way she was walking, with those headphones on!"

"So?" Eve glared at him. "I wasn't watching, why weren't you?"

"I was in a hurry, I'm new here and I have no idea where to go!" The guy said in annoyance. "Plus, lady, you were dancing, you bumped into me!"

Eve rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, and don't call me lady, my name is Eve!" she said putting her music player in her bag. "Do you have a name too or?" she asked and for the first time she looked closely at the handsome guy in front of her.

"That's funny!" The guy said. Eve raised an eyebrow at him and was about to snap. "Your name is Eve!" he said with a sweet smile.

Eve wanted to curse him, she wasn't sure what was funny in being called Eve. "What's so funny with that dude, if you start being rude I will,"

"No, no!" he cut her off in a defensive way. "I mean my name is Adam!" he told her with a bright smile, it made her smile as well. She had to admit, the guy was adorable.

"Oh," she smiled. "That's cute!" Eve said and the guy nodded. "So, Adam, what brought you here to this hell hole?"

"You mean the school?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, we just moved here and it's the best school in the area, or that's what my dad says anyway." Adam told her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it's the best school in the area, if you want to make your children suffer." Eve chuckled. "Our dads are nice! Mine said the same thing." she said and rolled her eyes as well.

"I can see that!" Adam laughed. "But if you don't mind, I'm late for my class, and it's my first class, I have no idea where to go!" he said giving her a look that made her smile; it was the closest thing to a puppy eyes.

"Fine, but what is your class? Or the name of the teacher? This is a huge school!" Eve asked.

"Um, uh, wait I will remember!" Adam said making Eve chuckle. "Oh, Latin class with Ms,"

"Don't say Ms. Hallowell!" Eve interrupted.

"Yeah, that's her!"

"God, dude, your luck sucks!" She told him. "That was the same class I was heading too, and as you see I wasn't in a hurry to attend that Witch's class anyway,"

"Is it that bad? I thought Latin is cool!" Adam said.

"Yeah, if you want to summon a demon or something! That's when the fun starts!" Eve mocked rolling her eyes, Adam chuckled. "Plus, that woman is witch material; I won't be surprised if she eats baby hearts or something!"

"Its okay if you don't want to go, you only can direct me!" Adam asked politely.

"Nah, its okay," Eve said and started to walk with him. "You're new, she will eat you alive, or make you one of her zombies, better go with you!" she said and both of them laughed.

**... **

"What took you so damn long?" Libby asked once Eve got into her desk next to her.

"Well, hey to you too pal!" Eve teased. "I wasn't coming in the first place, but I met that new guy and he asked for my help."

"What new guy?" Libby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That!" Eve pointed at the door where Adam came into the classroom with the teacher. "He just moved here and he was at the same class, so I helped him." she said taking her book out of the bag.

"And that has nothing to do with him being a total eye-candy?" Libby teased.

Eve looked at her with a smirk then at Adam, she couldn't help but to check him out, Libby was right, the guy was eye-candy. Adam was around 6.1 feet tall, well built; he had a brown shaggy hair, and light sky-blue eyes.

"Of course it has everything to do with him being an eye-candy!" Eve said and both of them laughed.

"That's my girl!"

"Silence!" The teacher ordered firmly. "Now, welcome our newest student, Mr. Adam Carter." She told them and the class couldn't careless. "Now you may go take a seat Adam!" she told him.

Adam walked through the class taking the free seat, which was on Eve's other side; he was sitting next to Libby. And once he sat there he glanced at Eve who was busy talking with Libby. He smiled at her and started to get his stuff out of his bag.

**...**

"I can't believe how many times I wished I was dead, just to skip this torture!" Eve said once she and Libby got out of the class.

"That was the demon inside of you; it couldn't handle all that Latin!" Libby teased straighten her cami and denim shorts. Eve glared at her.

"You look like a slut by the way!" she teased her. "I take that Mark is coming to pick us up after school huh?"

"Bite me!" Libby said and shoved Eve, and she shoved her hard, making her crash-again- into someone, the same someone she bumped into earlier.

"Twice in one day! It must be some kinda score!" Adam chuckled releasing Eve.

Eve glared at her best friend who was smirking at her teasing.

"Sorry, Libby here was just being a bitch. Sorry again!" She said and blushed a little.

"Its fine, nothing makes people closer than crashing into each other all the time." He smirked.

"Ha, smart-ass, I like it!" Eve said and rolled her eyes. "Anyway blue eyes, you interested to join us at lunch?"

"If you don't mind," Adam smiled.

"Of course she doesn't mind!" Libby giggled, and Eve's cheeks got redder, she threw one of her books at Libby making her laugh harder.

Adam laughed as well then he looked at Eve. "By the way, did you just call me blue eyes?" he asked still laughing. She nodded smiling awkwardly.

**... **

The school day was over and now it was the time to go home. Eve, Libby and Adam were having a chat while the girls were waiting for Mark, Eve's older brother, to come and pick them up.

"Mark is here!" Libby squealed making both Eve and Adam startle.

"What was that?" Adam exclaimed, confused. Eve giggled.

"Nothing, her boyfriend is here," she said. "Okay, I need to go now, Libby is already half way to the car, and I better go before they leave without me." Eve said smiling.

"Sure, and thanks for today!" Adam said soulfully.

"Oh, for bumping into you? Don't mention it!" Eve laughed and walked towards the car.

Adam watched her walking; he studied every move she was doing. His eyes darting on her body, the way she looked, the way she dressed, and the way she walked. Smiling to himself, wishing for the next day to hurry so he would see her again.

**... **

"Would the two of you stop making out in front of me? It's sick!" Eve said getting into Mark's car. No one paid her any attention, Mark and Libby continued to make out in the front seats.

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't do this with your new boyfriend!" Libby teased breaking her and Mark's make out session.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm so jealous that I can't shove my tongue down his throat, while my hand on his crotch, like you now Lib huh?" she snapped.

"Wow, easy sister!" Mark said starting the engine. "Libby, easy on her," he told her leaning to her pressing another kiss to her lips, but it heated soon enough. He slipped his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

"Seriously, you're gross!" Eve snapped again. "This is the last time I'll ride with you two, ugh!" she said resting her head on the window of the back seat.

"Eve, don't be like that!" Libby said. "Sorry!" she said pulling away from Mark.

"Whatever, just take us home, alright!" Eve huffed.

"Okay, I know why she is doin' this," Mark smirked. "She snapped not wanting to talk about her new boyfriend." He chuckled. "Little sister, I know you like the back of my hand!"

"Bite me!" Eve snapped.

"Bite him!" Mark teased.

"Eve has a boyfriend, Eve has a boyfriend!" Libby started to sing making Mark laugh.

"You know what?" Eve started looking into her bag. "Screw you two!" she said taking her headphones out. She was mad at them but she couldn't help but give a light smile thinking of Adam.

_**End of flashback.**_

**

* * *

**

"Yo, Eve!" Sam called shaking her legs. Eve snapped out of her trip down memory lane and looked at him.

"Huh, what is it Sam?" she asked looking confused.

"I've been calling you for while now!" he said. "You weren't asleep, right?"

Eve shook her head. "Nope, I wasn't asleep, but I didn't hear you Sammy, sorry. I'm having weird forced memories in my mind now, its crazy." She sighed.

Dean and Sam shared a worried look, and Eve could feel Dean's eyes on her through the rearview.

"We were just checking if you needed something, you've been silent for two hours, it's not the usual you!" Dean told her, teasing at the last part of his sentence. Eve smiled weakly at him. "Are you okay babe?"

"Babe?" She chuckled. "This is the first time you call me babe, it's cute!" she said reaching to ruffle his short hair making him grin. "But," she paused.

"But?" Sam questioned.

"But I'm not okay, these memories, they are not what I want now, they are forced in my mind." Eve said with a shaky voice. "And it's not letting me sleep, also causing me a goddamned headache." She huffed resting her back on the seat with a thud.

Dean was glancing at her every few seconds from the rearview. While Sam was looking for something.

"Here, take that!" He said turning to give her two pills of Advil and a bottle of water.

"Don't you think I thought of that already?" Eve said sarcastically. "I took two already, and they are not helping!"

"Can't you sleep?" Dean asked and exchanged another worried look with Sam.

Eve looked between the two of them and then reached to rest on the edge of the front seat between them. "Tell me guys," she started catching their attention. "How stupid you think I am?" she asked, her tone angry. "I didn't mention that part because I wanted to know how much will you tell me, and yeah, I was right, you kept it to yourselves, again!" Sam and Dean looked confused.

"Here we go again!" Dean muttered. Eve gave him a head smack.

"Here we go again? Do you think I'm just bubbling Dean?" she snapped.

"Eve, what the hell?" Sam exclaimed, confused why she would snap suddenly like that.

"The hell is I know what Castiel told you Dean!" she yelled looking at him. "I know about the moon cycle or whatever it is that Adam will rise during. I know that it's happening already, I know that I will feel every wave of pain Adam's shell will feel while she is giving birth to him. I know it all guys."

"Arial!" Dean said with clenched jaw, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah Dean, Arial told me." Eve said still angry. "At least he told me what is going to happen, not hide it from me till I drop dead from the pain."

"We only wanted to keep it out of your mind till we know what to do!" Sam told her, trying to calm her down.

"And who said it's ever out of my mind Sam?" Eve mocked bitterly. "It's always there, awake, asleep, it's always there." She said and let out a deep sigh. "If you want to protect me, you better tell me the truth, I'm not five anymore."

Dean swayed with the car suddenly, and he pulled it on the side of the road. Eve and Sam looked at him with a confused look.

"Fine," Dean said turning his face to face Eve. "Adam is coming, and you will feel the pain, you will feel the double of pain too, you will see things, and you will be out of control." He told her seriously. "I'm going to have to get you into Bobby's panic room and strap you there too. Is that enough truth for you Eve?" he asked her bitterly, in a sad voice.

Eve swallowed hard gazing at Dean with her teary eyes, she nodded. "Yeah," she sniffed. "See, it's always better to say the truth!" she told them in a shaky voice, which she meant it to be sarcastic in the first place.

"No, its not." Dean said with the same sad tone; then he reached to stroke her cheek. "You will suffer Eve, and that's never good."

"That's my destiny," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Dean softly brushed the tear with his thumb looking into her eyes. Then he suddenly climbed into the back seat next to her, and before Eve could understand what he did, he took her face into his hands, leaning closer to press a passionate kiss to her lips.

"No one will hurt you as long as I'm alive, I promise!" Dean told Eve taking her in his arms. She stared at him silently for a moment; then she buried her head into his chest, snuggling closer to him.

Sam sighed looking at them, and without a word he climbed into the driver's seat.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the chap, I tried to give you an intro about Adam, didn't want him to be a flat evil dude who wants to rise hell, wanted to give a background, plus, Eve's old live and all. **

**Dying to know what you guys think, so let me know what you think of the chap, don't make me beg *Pout*, please review! ;)**


	41. Adam Rising, Part Two

**Author's Note: **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, Lucy Colt, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Sparkly Blue Eyes, dandy44, Lilian Colt: Ladies, you rock, thanks for all of your awesome reviews and glad you liked the last chapter, hope you will like this one as well.**

**Suriah Dellali: Thanks so much for your reviews, and I hope you will like the rest of the story ;)**

**Jannine90: Thanks for your reviews buddy, you rock! 'Guys, check out Jannine90's new story, its awesome' ;D**

***New pic was added for Eve's outfit on the main wall if you wanna check it out. And now with the chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue,**_

Eve, Sam and Dean where still on their way to Bobby's house. Sam was the one driving now, while Dean and Eve were cuddling in the back seat.

"How much left?" Eve asked pulling away from Dean's embrace, stretching; it was almost two hours since she moved a muscle.

"About three or so hours," Sam told her, "Why you're not asleep?" he wondered gazing at her through the rearview.

"I couldn't sleep!" Eve shrugged. "But your brother is doing it for me." She said pointing at sleeping Dean next to her. Sam smiled his eyes on the road.

"You should try it too, you know!" he told her.

"Dude, I tried, but I simply couldn't!" She told him giving another shrug. "So, I stopped trying, I know the lost cause when I see one, so," Eve said and reached in her bag taking a chocolate bar for herself and tossed one in the front seat for Sam.

"Thanks!" he said taking it.

"Let me help you," Eve said and took the wrap of half of the bar to help Sam eat it easier while he was driving. "If you want me to drive its okay, you can rest!" she offered and looked sweetly at Sam.

Sam chuckled. "You just want to drive the Impala." He teased.

"Ouch, Sammy, I'm offended." Eve said pretending to be hurt. "I just wanted to help," she pouted. Sam laughed.

"Aww, how innocent." He teased earning himself a head smack. "Ow, thanks Eve!"

"Anytime Sammy!" she smirked and stuck her tongue out.

A moment of silence passed nothing but the sound of the Impala and the low voices that came out of its radio.

"Do you still see things?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Eve sighed and rested her head on the edge of the front seat.

"Yeah, I still see things," she said. "I see Adam and myself. The first time we met, our first kiss, and many things that happened between us," Eve said with shaky voice. "I guess he is trying to gain my sympathy or something, I don't know."

"I'm sorry!" Sam said and patted on her shoulder. Eve gave him a weak smile.

"It's not your fault Sam, its fine" she told him and then rested her back on the seat next to Dean feeling him shifting. "I think I will cuddle to your brother and try not to lose my mind tonight." Eve said and smiled bitterly; then she gently moved Dean's head off the seat resting it against her chest hugging him into her.

"That's so much better!" Dean mumbled making Eve chuckle, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You gonna be fine?" Sam asked giving Eve a sympathetic look. She just sighed and gave a nod.

**

* * *

**

_**Part two: Invasion.**_

**...**

_**Flashback,**_

_Eight and a half years ago._

Eve was hanging with her family and friends, her parents were having a party at their house and many people were there, all gathered. She was nervous and couldn't blend in because she was waiting for someone to arrive. Eve didn't care about the whole thing, she was waiting for Adam. They have been dating for few months now, and she thought it was the time to introduce him to her family, or her father to be accurate, he was the one who mattered the most. As for her mum and her older brother, well, her brother knew about Adam, and Mark was okay with him. Eve also didn't bother much about her mother; she knew Adam is the kind of guy who her mother would like her to date. She wasn't sure about her father though, and that was why it mattered.

Eve's phone rang; she got the text message she was waiting for, it was from Adam telling her he was waiting for her outside as they agreed on. She got up in order to meet with him out.

"Where are you going?" Libby asked her grabbing her skirt.

"To get Adam," Eve told her, "My skirt please!" she chuckled releasing her clothes from the grip on her friend.

"Can't he come inside by himself? Or is he just too young to find his own way?" Libby asked in a sarcastic tone, and gave an eye roll. The truth was she wasn't sure about Adam and Eve together, she knew he was a nice guy but she just couldn't trust him, at all. She had no reason for that, but still, she called it a gut feeling.

"Just shut up!" Eve huffed and gave her a light kick before walking away. Then she turned back glaring at her friend. "Lib, try to be nice with Adam please!" she asked nicely. Eve knew that Libby wasn't a big fan of Adam, and she hated that, Libby was her best friend and her opinion mattered, maybe as much as Eve's father's opinion. She glanced at her best friend for a second. "I'm gonna go get him now!" Eve said and started to walk away, and Libby rolled her eyes again.

"I'm always nice!" she said innocently.

"Oh yeah!" Eve said sarcastically, and she just kept walking.

"Just don't screw him out there in the garden!" Libby giggled.

"Bitch!" Eve cursed.

"I take that as a complement." Libby said still laughing. But once Eve left, the cheerful look that was on Libby's face was replaced by a frown.

"Where did Eve go?" Simon asked sitting next to Libby on the couch.

"Adam happened." Libby muttered, annoyed.

"What's with you and that guy anyway?" Simon asked. He was one of their best friends, but he was older than them, when Eve and Libby were still in high school, Simon was in college, he and Mark were at the same age. So he wasn't around all the time, and of course he didn't know much about Eve at the time.

"I've nothing with that guy whatsoever," Libby snapped. "I just don't think he is good for Eve, that's all!" she huffed easing her speaking tone, "I don't know Sim, something is just off about that guy."

Simon shrugged then he leaned nudging Libby with his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart, Eve will be fine," he said and wrapped his arm around Libby's shoulder. "Plus, if that guy tried to hurt her, he will face all of us, count on it!" he said and winked to her. Libby smiled.

"I know," she said and kissed his cheek. "Like that douche Ethan, we kicked his ass!"

"Yep!" Simone nodded, he spotted Mark coming, "You know what Lib, I'd be a better boyfriend than this Mark dude, just pick me!" He teased raising his voice to make Mark hear him. Libby giggled.

"Well, show me how much you can beg!" She teased. Mark laughed and joined them.

"Hands off Simon, she is my girlfriend, go get another girl!" Mark said sitting on the couch wrapping his arms around Libby's waist.

"Boys, boys, play nice!" She giggled and gave them a wicked smirk. "Plus, there's enough of me for both of you!" she said making both guys to give her a confused look.

"Its getting weird here, I think I should go find me a single girl, who is not twisted!" Simon said getting up from the couch.

"Your loss buddy!" Libby teased.

"His loss," Mark said touching her chin turning her to look at him. "My gain!" he said leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

**...**

Eve hurried to meet up with Adam outside of the house, he could have got in on his own but she wanted to talk to him before that. She wanted to tip him off about her father, to tell him what to do and what to say, Eve knew her dad was cool but she also know that Adam was a smart-ass and he might say or do something goofy or stupid, and because she liked him, she didn't want to risk it.

Eve got out to the place her and Adam said they will meet at, but when she looked around she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Dammit!" she cursed pulling out her phone to call Adam. But suddenly she felt strong arms being wrapped around her waist from the behind, it made her let out a scream.

"Don't worry Evie, it's just me!" Adam whispered in her ear, nuzzling it a little. Eve took a deep breath relaxing in his arms.

"I told you a million times before to not do this!" She huffed. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing her harder against him.

"You're so soft Evie," he whispered in her ear with his husky voice, making her shiver, he always made her shiver when he talks like that, not to mention that Adam already had a husky sexy voice that was a tease on its own. But he was only starting the tease; he buried his face into the crock of her neck, and started to give her soft kisses.

"And I said I hate that Evie thing, don't call me that!" Eve asked in a shaky voice, her breath was taken from the way he was holding and kissing her. "Adam, you're a jerk!"

He didn't replay to any of her talk, Adam was busy kissing and nibbling her neck, while his hands roaming her body, one of them reached up to her top. "You're not wearing a bra!" he said with a groan caressing her breast.

"Adam!" Eve moaned pulling away from him, but he didn't give her the chance tightening his grip around her. "Let go, we're in the middle of the goddamn garden, if anyone poked his head from the damn windows they will see us."

"Let's get up to your room then!" Adam said and gave her neck a nip made her shiver in his arms. "I promise you some good times!"

"Cut it out!" Eve sighed and this time pulled away from his arms, turning around to face him. "We need to get inside, all of them are there. Dad is there, and he is the reason you are here today! And remember to behave." She said making Adam to roll his eyes at her.

"You look hot today!" he smirked giving her a flirty look. Eve laughed sarcastically.

"Duh, I look hot all the time blue eyes, it's not new!" she said smugly.

Eve was wearing a short purple skirt, white top that was beaded around the neck, and her hair loose, with a little bit of make up on her face.

"Aren't you the most humble person on earth?" Adam mocked making her glare at him with a pout.

"Come on, let's go!" Eve said and took his hand in hers dragging him towards the house.

"Hey, I didn't get my kiss!" Adam teased walking behind her. Eve stopped looking at him in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Once you saw me you violated my neck," she exclaimed. "I swear to god, if there were any marks on my neck I will beat your ass." Eve threatened, and Adam looked at her for a second and then burst into laughter.

"You're adorable when you're mad," He said reaching to brush her cheek. Eve glared at him. "And you better put some make up, because there are few marks." He teased.

"You're a jerk! You know that?" Eve yelled and gave him a hit between his shoulders, which made him giggle.

_**End of flashback.**_

**

* * *

**

Eve let out a loud gasp shooting up in her seat making both Sam and Dean to snap panicking of what could have happened to her. The brothers thought she finally got herself to sleep and decided to let her take some rest till they reach Bobby's house, but it didn't last for more than an hour when she woke up like that, making both of them to freak out.

"Dean, is she okay?" Sam asked, his tone worried, he was still driving. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

Dean tried to move Eve to check on her, but she was still clanging into him not letting go, he could feel her shaking and trembling against him.

"Eve, baby, are you okay?" Dean asked her lifting her head up to look at him. Eve shook her head -which was still buried into his chest- no.

"The memories Dean, its killing me!" She said chocking with a sob. "It feels real, it hurts, and I still feel his hands on me," Eve said and touched her neck, still feeling Adam's lips on her, his hands on her body, and it made her feel like she was violated , which made her disguised like if there was a snake crawling on her skin.

Dean saw the horrified look on Eve's face and remembered the day they went to the abandoned town, where Adam showed up for the first time invading her mind. Eve looked the same, and Dean hated himself again, for not being able to help her like the first time, he saw it all coming to him mind like a deja vu.

**...**

_"Eve, are you better now?" Dean asked the girl who was crying in pain in his arms._

_"No," she sobbed. "He is in here Dean, I can't handle that …he is in, I feel my head is going to explode, he says it's just the start, oh god, he says I'm his and only his." She said between her sobs. _

_Dean felt helpless and angry, Eve was in an enormous pain and he couldn't help her not even make it better. He only hugged her closer to him feeling her shaking against his body, her tears now made his shirt wet. Dean was so sorry for Eve and he was angry and …words couldn't explain what he felt at the time, his eyes were getting blurry feeling Eve's pain, but he had to be strong for her, Dean wiped his eyes seeing Sam getting out of the house walking back to the car._

_**Part 2: Welcome to the Jungle!**_

_**Chapter 24: Its Jungle out There, Part 1. **_

**... **

Dean hugged Eve tighter to him, rubbing her back slowly still feeling her shaking and crying, again he had the same feeling that he couldn't help the woman he loved, and it was the worst feeling in the world. He thought that he was the one who should take her pain away, not just sit there and do nothing but watching her suffer.

"Eve, everything will be okay, I promise, I'm here and," Dean started but Eve cut him off.

"It's not your fault Dean, I feel your pain, and don't ask how because I don't know, just don't feel bad because of me," She said breaking free from his arms. "I don't see things now, but," Eve paused. "I still feel him, in my mind and," she paused touching her neck again.

"Let me see," Dean said taking her hand off her neck, he didn't know what was it, but he saw her talk about pain, her hands on her neck and he connected.

Eve hesitantly lifted her hand showing Dean her neck, and once he touched it, she winced in pain, she didn't know what was there but it hurt.

"What is it?" Sam asked from the front seat.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed once he saw the marks on Eve's neck. "Eve, what was going on in this dream, or whatever you saw?" he asked giving her a glare. Eve sighed.

"It was me and Adam, years back, and," she paused making Dean to rise an eyebrow questioning. "He, um," she stuttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Eve, he was kissing you, just say it!" he huffed. "I know what those are!" he trailed off pointing at the marks.

"Well yeah, he was, but," Eve sighed. "It was supposed to be some kind of a mental flashback, and you don't get marks for those, and its hurting,"

"It's a preview Eve!" Sam said. "He is showing you what he can make, taking the chance to show off before the real Smack-Down!" he told them in a serious tone, which made him confused when he heard her chuckles.

"He is talking about you being ripped apart, and you're laughing?" Dean exclaimed in confusion, he had mixed emotions at the moment, that he didn't know if he should take Eve in his arms or to give her a reality slap, in order to take things more seriously.

"Well, you guys are awesome when you talk like that," She said still laughing. "I mean yeah I asked for the truth, but easy on me boys." She said and let out a bitter laugh. Both Sam and Dean wanted to say something to her but she waved them off. "Its fine, I was kidding, kinda!" she sighed. "Since I don't have any crap in my mind, I guess I'll get some rest till we reach Bobby's then."

"Yeah, do that!" Dean said leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Just don't dream of ex-boyfriends who wants to kill you, and see them kissing the crap out of you!" he teased.

Eve glared at him, and huffed. "I'll do my best Dean!" she said and gave him an eye roll. "I'm in your arms and you're jealous, great!"

"That's the control freak in him Eve!" Sam joked, both of him and Eve laughed. Dean gave him a smack that made him laugh harder. Then he turned to Eve.

"Wanna use me as a pillow?" Dean asked with a smirk. Eve chuckled and rested her head on his chest snuggling closer to him, he held her against him, tighter.

"You're too firm to be a pillow," she said in a sleepy tone, tracing random shapes on his chest, feeling his muscles clench under her touch.

"Just try for me Eve, come on baby; get some rest!" Dean said rubbing her back. Eve nodded lightly and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep on the sound of Dean's heartbeats.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you did like that one :) I tried to give more details about Eve/Adam and about her past life, it will clear out more in the up coming chapters ;D**

**Okay guys, I've an offer for you, Friday will be the one year anniversary for posting this story :') And I thought if you want to, I can post an extra chapter on Friday as a celebration, so if I got 10 reviews or more, I'll.. It's up to you now guys, and anonymous reviews are allowed too Facebook people! Lol. So, hit the magic button, and give me my 10 reviews ;) Show me some love ;D  
**


	42. Adam Rising, Part Three

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys, last Friday was the story's anniversary, and I want to thank you all for your support for me and my stories since I started writing and posting here, and I hope you will like the rest of this story and what I've planned for it, and the rest of my stories as well. And awesome guys; keep supporting me. BIG thanks to all of you who ever read, reviewed, alerted or favorite me or the story/stories. **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, sammy crazy ass demon chick, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Lucy Colt, Sparkly Blue Eyes, dandy44, Jannine90, Lilian Colt: THANK you guys for your AWE– wait for it-SOME reviews, I'm so grateful for your support and I really appreciate every word you wrote to me, thank you!**

**Special thanks to Jannine90, she gave me my 300review :') **

**One last thing before I start, I've added a pic for Eve's outfit if you wanna check it out. **

**Now enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue, **_

"She is asleep now!" Castiel said appearing suddenly in the Impala, making both Sam and Dean to startle.

"Jeez Cas," Sam huffed. "Do you want to kill us?" he exclaimed glaring at the angel.

Dean shook his head looking at the sleeping girl in his arms, trying not to move. "Both of you, low your voices, Eve finally got some sleep!" he whispered angrily.

Sam let out a huff and kept his eyes on the road. Castiel turned his head to the backseat glancing at Dean and Eve.

"I'm glad it worked and she is asleep now!" Castiel said with a sad smile.

"What worked Cas?" Dean exclaimed confused, he shifted in his seat and that made Eve to whimper in is arms, he held her closer smoothing her glaring at the angel.

"The sleeping," Castiel said simply. "Eve wasn't supposed to get any sleep, that's how she get tired and won't be able to endure the up coming pain, or to control her power or herself." He explained. "But, I made a shield around her mind, to keep the invasion of thoughts out, I was not sure it was going to work, but I tried anyway!"

"And thanks for that Cas!" Dean sighed. "She was in pain, and," he paused glancing down at Eve rubbing her back. "Thanks!"

Castiel smiled and gave a light nod. "No problem Dean, just make sure she is going to be alright, at least till the time comes." Both Sam and Dean nodded. "Fine, I and Arial will wait for you at Bobby's house." He said and vanished.

A moment of silence passed. Sam was all focused on the road, while Dean was trying to not move, he didn't want Eve to wake up, knowing what kind of night was waiting for them, mostly her.

"You okay there Dean?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Dean let out a sigh glancing at his brother through the rearview.

"No," he confessed. "But I've to be strong for her."

"I want to say that everything will be fine, but," Sam paused huffing. Dean laughed sarcastically.

"Give it a shot Sam, sometimes pretending can help!" he said bitterly. It was Sam's turn to laugh.

"Well, don't worry Dean; things are going to be fine!" He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Sam. That really helped!" Dean said with a light laugh.

"Anytime bro!" Sam chuckled. "I really hope it will turn out good, for all of us!" he said sincerely.

Dean gave him a sad smile. "Me too Sammy, me too!"

**

* * *

**

_**Part three: The Enemy Within.**_

**...**

**5.38 PM,**

"Eve, Eve, wake up," Dean shook Eve's shoulders gently waking her up. She whimpered and her eyes fluttered open. "Come on sweetheart, we are at Bobby's now!"

"Ahh," she stretched her body and yawned. "How long was I asleep?" Eve asked pulling away from Dean's arms and rubbing her eyes.

"Around three hours, I take that it was a peaceful sleeping?" Sam questioned still in the front seat. Eve nodded yawning again.

"Yeah, saw nothing, heard nothing," she smiled. "I guess he thought I need my full powers for the showdown." She teased glancing at Sam.

Sam and Dean shared a look, but Eve didn't notice it.

"Let's go," Dean said and gave Eve a kiss on her cheek that made her smile. "We need to get in, it's almost dark!"

Eve nodded and both of them got out of the car. Sam was already holding two duffels, Eve's and his own taking them to the house, so Dean went to the trunk and took his duffel and another one that had some of their ammos.

"I can carry my own bag you know!" Eve said walking next to Dean, she didn't like when they treated her like a helpless kid.

"I know," Dean told her with a smile. "Just wanted my lady to," he started but Eve's laughs cut him off. "What?"

"Lady, you said lady!" she said still laughing, even harder than before. Dean glared at her. "Aww, don't pout baby."

"You, you," he started but he didn't find the proper word to say without cursing his girlfriend. And that made Eve to laugh harder, her giggles loud.

"Don't worry Dean; I will make it up to you later!" She winked and gave him a slap on his butt. Dean jerked not expecting her act. Eve giggled walking to the house.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking at Eve in confusion. Dean shook his head.

"No idea!" he said with the same confused look. They kept walking side by side to the house, watching Eve walking in front of them.

What the two of them didn't see, was the quick hint of whiteness in Eve's eyes, she was losing control and none of them saw it. Eve didn't look back walking into the house, her eyes flashing back to normal.

**...**

**6.05 PM,**

Eve, Dean and Sam got in Bobby's house, finding Castiel and Arial there as well. The trio went to greet Bobby; then they decided to change, get some rest, thinking that checking with the angels would come last, so they could see what they should do next.

They knew that for a starter, they needed to get the panic room ready for Eve, which was a one time thing, that neither the Winchesters nor Bobby, and even the angels have faced before, and with Eve's powers, nothing was granted, they didn't want to lose one of them, or her.

"Okay, I will go change and get ready to be chained!" Eve mocked walking away from them.

"I don't think you should be alone." Castiel said firmly, in that tone that sounds like an order than anything else, which he masters.

"I thought you will babysit me later Cas!" Eve huffed. He looked at her with a neutral look, trying to be even. "I know that poker face thing," she said rolling her eyes. "Fine, who is coming with me now?"

"I'll!" Dean said and stood up off the couch. Eve smirked and nodded. "I'm allowed to change too, right?"

"Yeah, just don't let her out of your sight." Arial said.

"I won't!" Dean said and wrapped his arm around Eve's waist, taking her duffel in his other hand. "Let's go then."

**...**

**6.20 PM,**

"Okay, who is gonna change first?" Eve asked while she and Dean were in front of their room.

"Guess you, I can wait!" Dean said. Eve smiled at him.

"Okay. And I'm sorry for all of this!" she said looking at the ground.

"Sweetheart," Dean sighed; he lifted up her face to look at him. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I love you!" Eve said looking into his eyes. Dean smirked looking at her teasingly, and she knew he probably was going to say something witty, like he usually does.

"I know you do!" He teased making her to roll her eyes at him. But Eve couldn't help it, as she smiled too.

"Okay, you brought this on yourself!" She said making Dean to look confusingly at her, but she didn't give him a chance, grapping him by the shirt, crashing her lips to his.

"You're crazy!" Dean mumbled through her lips. He pushed her on the wall outside of her room and pressed himself against her, they kept making out for a while, till Dean broke the kiss, he didn't want to, but he had to. "I think we should do this later!"

"Ugh!" Eve growled pushing him away from her, she looked angry, and it was all over her face and the way she was acting. And then, Dean saw it.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed taking a step back. "Did you feel anything different?" he asked her but Eve didn't seem to understand. "That white thing in your eyes, your eyes flashed white Eve."

"No, I didn't feel anything." Eve said surprisingly calm. Dean thought she would freak out, but, she simply didn't.

"But," Dean started but he was cut off by her.

"Dean, I'm getting inside to change, coming or not?" Eve said picking up her duffel off the floor where Dean dropped it, she didn't wait for him to answer and walked into her room.

Dean shook his head and walked behind her, he didn't have any clue about what was going on, but he was sure of what he saw, Eve's eyes flashed white, like that time when she got mad and was about to kill Arial, and was about to hurt Dean as well.

**...**

_All of them were behind Eve when she attacked Arial and no one saw her face but when Dean touched her shoulder she looked back at him and her eyes were snow white, her powers and her anger took over her making her senseless. Eve looked at Dean for a second like she never saw him before, like it wasn't her, smiling a wicked smile waving her hands sending Dean across the room hitting the ground. _

_**Part 1: Losing Control.**_

_**Chapter 24, It's a Jungle Out There, Part 1**_

**...**

**6.47 PM,**

"How long are you going to stay in there?" Dean asked knocking on Eve's bathroom door. She was there for almost half an hour now, Dean went to his room and changed his clothes and she was still there. But a minute after he knocked, he heard the shower turned off.

"Stop nagging Dean!" Eve said once she opened the door, she walked out wearing nothing but a towel.

"Were you planning to stay there all night?" Dean huffed walking to sit on the bed trying his best not to stare at her body.

"I just needed to take a shower, a real shower!" Eve said walking to pick up something to wear. She ended up taking a pair of gray sweatpants, and a SpongeBob black T-shirt that had 'Feel the Sponge Effect' written on it with a picture of SpongeBob.

"What's with you and SpongeBob?" Dean asked, teasing. Eve stuck her tongue out at him and put the clothes on the bed next to him.

"Um," She stood in front of him looking back and forth between him and the clothes. "Are you staying here? Or...,"

"Cas told me to keep an eye on you, so," Dean said passing her a flirty look that made her smile.

"Well, I don't mind, just," She paused. "Try to handle it!" she said and before he understands what she said, she dropped the towel being fully naked in front of him.

"And you yelled at me when I was going to do the same!" Dean said taking a deep breath, he was fighting the urge to grab Eve throwing her on the bed and,

"Dean!" Eve said crossing her arms against her naked chest looking at him. He thought she was going to yell, but he saw her smirking at him. "I read your mind, and you don't have to think much, just do it!"

"What?" Dean asked in confusion. He wasn't sure what Eve was up to.

"I can read minds, yeah I don't use it but," she shrugged. "So, what are you going to do after you throwing me on the bed?" she asked taking a step closer to him, he looked at her still not knowing what to say, or to do.

Eve didn't give him the chance; she stood with her naked frame in front of him, bending down to look straight into his eyes.

"Eve, I think you should get dressed." Dean said breathless, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Tell me you don't want me and I will back off!" She said and pressed a soft kiss to his lips brushing her tongue to his lower lip, but she backed off when he was about to kiss her back, which made him to long more to her. Pulling back, a wicked smile spread on her face. "That's what I thought!" she said and sprawled her legs around Dean, straddling his lap.

And once again, she didn't give him the chance to talk, Dean knew something was wrong her, and with himself too, but he also knew that he couldn't help but to play along with her, he didn't know what was happening to him, all he knew at the time, and all he wanted too, was one thing, one person, and she was now offering herself to him. And then, Dean didn't hesitate, he grabbed Eve's face with both of his hands leaning it closer, he pressed his lips to hers, Eve kissed back, hard. Feeling his tongue slipping into her mouth, she moaned against his lips feeling the way he was exploring her mouth, a second after she joined him, and to tease him even more, she started to nip at his bottom lip making him to let out a groan, his hands pressing her harder against him.

But at that point, Eve pulled back looking hurt. Dean looked at her with confusion, not knowing why she pulled back like this.

"What happened?" He asked with a husky voice, it sent shivers though her whole body; while the lustful look he gave her made smirk, knowing she was on the right path for what she had in mind. Eve shook her head and smiled at him, leaning to kiss him again.

Dean thought she was just teasing, wanting to push him to the edge, and again, Dean had no control over his own body and emotions, he went with the flow. He started kissing Eve harder, with more lust than passion, his hands roaming her body, caressing, kneading and squeezing, every inch he could lay his hands on. But suddenly -and when he thought Eve was enjoying this, she whimpered in pain pulling back again.

"Ah, that hurts!" Eve winced, "Your hands are hurting me Dean!" she said in an angry tone rubbing her chest, where Dean's hands were on.

"I knew what I was doing baby, and I'm sure that didn't hurt!" Dean said trying to talk her to get back to him, so they could finish what they started. But Eve glared at him for moments before taking his hands putting her on her chest again.

"Do what you were doing again!" she demanded. Dean nodded and touched her the same way she said he was hurting her, Dean was sure that he will please her that way, but instead she winced in pain and took his hands off her breast.

Dean looked at her in confusion, seeing her unlocking her legs from around him. And when she did that Dean felt like a wave of power shot through his body, he didn't know what was it, but he felt like himself again, he didn't know was the hell was happening to him, or why.

"Eve, are you okay?" He asked seeing her still standing with the same angry glare on her face.

"No," She said angrily. "That wasn't supposed to end up that way!" Eve took her sweatpants and wore them.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded standing up looking at her. At that moment Dean saw the confused look on Eve's face, she was as confused as much as he was, she looked like she just woke up from a dream.

"Dean, something is wrong with me!" She said nearly in tears. "I think my powers are kicking off again, did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't!" He said taking a step closer to her, but Eve took a step back. "I won't hurt you Eve."

"Yeah, but I might do." She said tears forming in her eyes. "I manipulated you now, I made you do what I wanted, and, and I read your mind. I knew I can't do this, still I didn't care, and I did it anyway. Dean, I'm losing control again." Eve said, panicked.

**...**

**7.32 PM, **

"Ok, calm down, and tell me what is going on!" Dean said helping Eve to sit on her bed, she was still topless so he helped her to wear the T-shirt she picked.

"I don't know, I just don't know," she sniffed. "I just wanted you to have sex with me now, and I thought hard that I actually made you do it. I didn't know I can force people to do things." Eve said still confused. "Then, it started to hurt, your hands on my body were hurting me, not what you was doing, just the touch, your hands were burning me!"

Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. "Okay, I think we need to get down now, things are becoming worse, and getting out of control too." He said stretching his hands to her.

Eve looked at him not knowing if touching Dean was going to hurt her or not. But she did it anyway, she took them and for her surprise, it didn't hurt. "I'm sorry Dean, again, I'm sorry!"

"Eve," Dean sighed taking her in his arms. "I told you, it's not your fault."

"Part of it is!" she said pulling away from his arms. "Ah," Eve pit on her lips, holding her stomach, she was starting to feel shots of pain shooting through her body, she felt like her whole body was aching with enormous pain, pain she never felt before, it was ripping her apart, and all that was in a matter of seconds.

"What is it?" Dean asked rushing to see what was wrong with her.

"Ahhh," she answered his question with a loud scream of pain, holding her stomach to her, tighter. And when Dean thought she was going to say something, she didn't. Eve looked down her feet like she was seeing something Dean didn't see.

"Eve, what is it?" Dean demanded shaking her shoulders.

"Something, I don't know, but something popped up, inside of me," she said, horrified. "Dean, something just rushed through my legs!" Eve said and collapsed in Dean's arms.

**8.00 PM,**

**

* * *

**

**Ta ta daaa! Cliffy huh? What's wrong with Eve? Will she make it? Or her powers will take over? Next time huge stuff, it will be Book Two final and so many things will happen. Anyone's excited? ;P **

**I hope you've liked that chapter, I won't know unless you tell me, and remember the faster I get the reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter, so please review, and show me some lovin' ;)**


	43. Adam Rising, Part Four

**Author's Note: **

**Before we start, I wanna say something :) Sorry for keeping you wait all that time without a previous note, but one little thing will explain all, I'm Egyptian! And if you watched the news in the last few weeks about Egypt, you'll know what that means :D Anyways, I came back with victory and a new chapter, so hope you still love me *Puppy eyes* ;D**

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, Sparkly Blue Eyes, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Jannine90, dandy44, Lucy Colt, sammy crazy ass demon chick: THANK you so much guys for your awesome reviews, you rock and I'm really appreciating every single review, love you all and hope you will like this chapter too :D**

**Now, enjoy the new chapter, hope you will like it ;) **

**

* * *

**

**8.03 PM,**

"Back off Dean," Arial ordered appearing suddenly in the room. "Its time," he said approaching for Eve who was unconscious on the floor.

"Okay, I will take her down and," Dean started but Arial cut him off.

"No, she is dangerous now, mostly for you." He informed. "I will take her down to the bunker, and I will call you when it's safe to see her." Arial said and then he swept Eve off the floor into his arms

"Arial, wait!" Dean called taking a step closer to Arial grabbing his jacket stopping him from walking away. The angel turned around and gave Dean a questionable look, it was not the best time and Arial had to take Eve to the panic room before it was too late.

"What Dean?" He asked impatiently.

"She said something rushed through her legs, what the hell was that? I didn't see anything and," Dean sighed nervously. Arial looked at him for a second before he took a deep sigh himself.

"It means that the labor had started." He informed seriously, making Dean to give him a questionable look. The angel shook his head glancing down at Eve in his arms. "The shell that is giving birth to Adam, she went into labor, and Eve felt that. She felt the shell's pain." He said in a low tone, sounding sorry for what happened to Eve.

Dean nodded solemnly. "I think you better head down to the bunker now."

Arial nodded and with no further talk, he vanished.

**...**

**9.33 PM,**

"Okay, that's it!" Dean said getting up off the couch.

Dean was growing impatient and more worried by the second. It was almost two hours since Arial took Eve to the panic room, and since then no one heard of him or Castiel who was there as well. Dean, Bobby and Sam were waiting to hear anything from the angels about Eve's condition, but so far nothing, they didn't know if she was even alive.

"Dean, where do you think you're doing?" Sam asked blocking his older brother's way. "If there was anything we can do, they'd have asked for us, two angels are inside there with her, she will be fine." He said trying to calm Dean down, but Dean was on edge, and what meant to calm him down, made him angry, angrier.

Dean pushed Sam off of him. "And what makes you so sure she will be fine? Huh Sam! Because if she was fine, they'd have asked us to be with her, but from what I'm seeing, she is far from being fine," Dean yelled. "Wanna lie to yourself! Knock yourself out, but don't pull those tricks on me." He yelled walking away, out of the room down to the panic room, where Eve was held with the company of two angels.

Once Dean left Sam huffed in frustration, throwing his hands in the air then he looked at Bobby.

"What are you waiting for Sam? Go after your brother and make sure he won't do something stupid." Bobby advised. Sam nodded turning around to walk out of the living room. "Sam," Bobby called. "And be patient with Dean, he is not himself now."

**...**

**9.45 PM,**

Sam went down to where the panic room was, spotting Dean leaning against the iron door, his head down staring at the ground.

"They aren't answering Sam!" Dean informed, his head still down, then he turned to face his brother. "They aren't answering!" He shouted and kicked the door with his full power. Sam didn't see his older brother like this since a long time, Dean was mad, angry and worried as hell over Eve, not that he didn't trust the angels, but he only wanted to know if the woman he loves was fine.

Sam walked towards his brother and was about to say something to –maybe comfort him- when Castiel appeared next to Dean.

"Cas," Sam called. "What the hell is going on inside there?"

Castiel was silent for a moment looking like he was trying to find a suitable words to describe the situation.

"I believe he asked you a question Castiel!" Dean demanded angrily.

"Its not going fine," Castiel said causing Dean's heart to sink, both him and Sam looked at him, worried covering their faces. "Eve is still unconscious, we tried to help, but," he paused sighing. "But our efforts didn't make things better, it made them worse."

"What the fuck did you do Cas?" Dean snapped angrily taking a step towards the angel.

"Dean, being angry won't help,"

"Fuck you," Dean yelled at Castiel, and if it wasn't for Sam he was going to hit him too. "Don't ask me to calm down seeing Eve like that, I can't help her, and looks like you can't too, so I've the right to panic and yell and even kill you now!"

"Dean, calm down!" Sam said pushing Dean away from the angel. Dean glared at his younger brother, eyes filled with anger and frustration. "Please!" Sam pleaded.

Dean didn't say anything, glaring at Castiel for a moment. "Let me in!" Dean demanded, "And don't you dare say no!"

"I can't Dean; it's not safe for you inside." Castiel told him. "Eve is still unconscious, but she is still dangerous. And,"

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked.

"We –as you know, made a shield around her mind, but that didn't last for long, and I forgot that her mind will resist it as well." He told them. "Eve's powers started to control her, and you saw that yourself, she is not in control now, and our help didn't matter, now her and Adam's connection is more powerful than it ever was, and I think that there is another source of demonic powers are helping too, most probably Lilitu. All we have to do now is to wait, I'm sorry Dean!" Castiel said looking at Dean with a sad expression on his face.

"Nothing can help her at all?"

"No Sam, it is now up to Eve," Castiel told him. "If she resists, she will be fine, if she gave up, then there is nothing we can do. The only thing is to keep an eye on her, and make sure she is still breathing."

"Castiel!" Dean growled; he had enough of what he heard. Castiel was saying that Eve might not make it, and the anger and frustration Dean had, have doubled in a split of a second, it even tripled, knowing that not even the angels -who are supposed to keep Eve safe, couldn't help her. Either could he. And that it was up to her to stay alive, which he didn't know how she would do it if she was going through such an enormous pain. "If you didn't open this door right now letting me in, I will keep hitting it with all of my strength, till one of us collapses."

"Dean, you can't," Sam started but he was cut off by the loud thud of Dean's hard push to the door. "Dean, stop!"

"I wasn't bluffing when I said it's me against the door." Dean sneered, he looked hurt from the war he started with an iron heavy door. But he didn't look like he was going to back off anytime soon.

"Stop, stop Dean!" Castiel called seeing Dean about to hit against the door again. "I'm letting you in, but don't get near Eve, or even touch her."

"Just do it!" Dean snapped holding his shoulder –where he hit the door.

"Did you dislocate your shoulder?" Sam asked in concern.

"Doesn't matter now, I can handle it." Dean shook his head. "You stay here Sam!"

"No way in hell, I care about Eve too, and,"

"He is right Sam, its bad enough that I can't stop Dean from getting in," Castiel told him. "Please stay here, and if it got safe, then you can come."

"Fine!" Sam sighed giving a light nod.

**...**

**10.04 PM,**

Castiel opened the panic room door to Dean letting him in. Dean ran towards the lifeless body of Eve, who was strapped to the old small bed in the middle of the room, right in middle on a devil's trap, both on the floor and on the ceiling.

"Don't touch her Dean!" Arial ordered firmly seeing Dean approaching for Eve.

Dean turned around glancing angrily at the angel standing against the wall. He was going to yell at him but Dean saw how Arial looked like. "What the hell happened to you?" he exclaimed in confusion seeing the way the angel looked, Arial looked like he just got ran by a train.

"I touched her," he said weakly titling his head pointing at Eve. "Powers, Adam, and her pain, it's all kicking. I don't know if it will do the same to you, but I don't recommend it!"

Dean looked at Arial for a second processing what he said. "I'll take that risk!" Dean said kneeling next to Eve, slowly reaching to hold her hands. But once he touched her, Eve's hands went red in a second, and the girl who was unconscious let out a loud scream of pain.

Eve was awake now screaming like a banshee, Dean didn't know what he did, he only touched her, but when he looked at her, he saw her hands, they were burning, and that was from a simple touch that didn't last but a few seconds. But that wasn't all. Eve didn't look like herself at all. Once she woke up –apparently from the pain of Dean's touch –Eve's eyes were white, like she was possessed, and the burn Dean's touch caused was growing wider, it was stretching, and which started from her hand, grew wider till it reached her arms, in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is going on Cas?" Dean yelled panicking.

"Castiel, I can't help her." Arial shouted and he grabbed Dean forcing him to stay away from Eve. "Dean, you aren't helping now!"

"What is going on?" Sam asked from outside of the pain room, he heard the screams and shouts coming from there and he had to check himself.

"Sam, stay out." Arial ordered him from the small window in the door.

Castiel was the only calm person in there, between Eve's screams, Dean's yells, and Arial's orders, he was trying to stay calm and think of what he could do to help Eve, or at least to get her back into her sleep.

"All of you, out now!" Castiel told them, both Arial and Dean glared at him with confusion. "Both, out!"

"I'm not," Dean started but he was cut off by Castiel's firm voice.

"I wasn't asking Dean." He said and waved with his hands; both Dean and Arial were out of the panic room.

On that move, Eve's screams stopped.

"Nice move Castiel! But what am I gonna do without my two faithful lovers fighting over me?" Eve said in a cold harsh voice, her eyes snapped open, with a devilish look upon her face.

Castiel glanced over her and he saw that her wounds and burns were healing fast, and in a matter of seconds, they were all gone, like she was never hurt. "That was a nice act, I almost believed you."

"Oh, aren't you the smart one?" she said with a sarcastic laugh. "But you made a mistake; the danger was in, not out. My powers Castiel!"

"What did Lilitu did to you? What is the part you kept to yourself?" Castiel demanded taking a step closer to Eve.

"I don't know!" She growled, her eyes flashing back to their normal hazel color. "Cas, I can't control myself, I'm fighting but its not working." Eve said with her normal tone, she was now crying. Castiel looked at her not sure wither it was another trick from her or it was really Eve. "It's me Cas!"

"No, its not you." Castiel said kneeling next to her.

"Don't you dare touch me Castiel!" Eve growled her eyes flashing white again.

"It's not your call now!" He said and pressed two fingers on her forehead, chanting in Latin.

**...**

**10.50 PM,**

"Are we supposed to just stand here while Eve is like that?" Dean snapped walking back and forth outside of the panic room.

"Castiel gave us an order!" Arial told him. Dean glared angrily at him. "We were there and we only made it worse Dean, I think it's better to stay here."

"It is better to stay away from Eve." Castiel said showing up in the middle of the room.

"Yeah? Eve is dying inside and we can't help her!" Dean growled.

"That's why it is better to stay away from her at the moment Dean." Castiel told him calmly. "Her powers are taking over her mind now, and they are trying to be released at any cost tonight, so she would be ready for the rise of Adam."

"Did Lilitu do something to her? I mean the bitch can lie, and she would do anything." Sam asked.

"Eve didn't say," Arial was the one who answered. "But it's possible, I mean with a creature as powerful as Lamashtu, a simple touch is enough, and from what I've heard, she is a social touchy sicko." He said bitterly.

"I'm not following," Dean exclaimed.

"Lilitu Dean, it's another name for her." Sam told him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Dean snapped. "I meant what could she have done to Eve?"

"She could have done anything," Castiel sighed. "We know she is Eve's rival and she wants her dead, doesn't matter what she said, her main aim is to get Eve killed, and release her powers for Adam."

"What are we going to do now?" Dean asked the million dollars question, and the room fell in silence. Castiel just shook his head.

"Now, and as I told you, it's up to Eve." He informed solemnly. "All we have to do is waiting, it's almost midnight!"

"Um, midnight?" Sam exclaimed in confusion, causing the angels to share a look. "Okay, what is the trick Arial?" he asked starting to lose his patience.

"Adam, he is supposed to rise exactly midnight. It's when the cycle completes." Arial said. "That is the most critical time, for Eve. Its make it or," he paused.

"Or what?" Dean sneered, turning around facing the angel. He was –and half the time of the conversation- looking at Eve from the small window in the panic room's door. "Or what Arial? Break it! Is that the hardest word?"

"Dean, being like that won't help her, you better," Arial was cut off by Dean shoving him against the nearest wall.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Dean growled pressing the angel harder against the wall, but Arial didn't give him the chance to breath after those words, as Dean found himself flying across the room hitting the ground.

"Do you think you're the only one that cares about her?" Arial yelled furiously walking to face Dean. "Let me break this to you Dean, you're not!"

Sam walked to check on his brother and help him to get up, but Dean was beyond angry that he pushed his brother away before getting up on his own, glaring daggers at the angel in front of him. Dean hurried about to start a fight with Arial, his anger blinded him of the fact that he was about to get into a fight with an angel, a fight Dean sure wasn't going to win it.

"Enough!" Castiel demanded angrily, waving a little with his hands sending both Arial and Dean away from each others hitting the nearest walls. "Both of you are being childish and reckless, and I will not allow that, not now when we have major crisis to deal with." He said firmly.

"Let go of me now Castiel!" Arial demanded angrily still pressed against the wall by Castiel's powers.

"Arial, if you said one more word, you will be back in heaven, and they would like to know you're in love with your charge." Castiel threatened in a cold tone, Arial's eyes widened.

"What?" Sam and Bobby –who came down to check hearing the noises - exclaimed.

**...**

**11.15 PM,**

"Castiel, you can not," Arial started, but he was cut off by Castiel.

"Do what I commanded you, and we will talk later." He said. Arial glared angrily at him and vanished with no further talk.

"I never took you as a blackmailer!" Dean said sarcastically, Castiel just shrugged releasing his invisible grip from around Dean's body. "Thanks," he said walking towards the panic room.

"Castiel, you've to let us in, we need to check on Eve." Sam asked. Castiel was about to answer Sam but he was cut off.

"Oh sweetie, there is no need to." Eve said through the small window in the panic room door. Sam and Dean packed off away from the door seeing how she looked. Eve looked nothing like herself; it was mostly for the white cruel eyes, and the evil smirk that was on her face.

"That's not you!"

"Oh, poor Deano, it is me!" Eve smiled devilishly at him. "Well, technically it's the better, stronger me. The one you couldn't handle." She said coldly.

"How could you get out of your restrains?" Castiel asked firmly. Eve let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I can do a lot of things that you don't know about angel boy." She said in a cold tone, her eyes flashing back to their hazel color.

The moment was tense, both Eve and Castiel were glaring at each other while the rest were waiting for one of them to speak. But none of them did.

"Is that a staring contest, or any of you is gonna fucking talk?" Dean snapped angrily loosing what was left of his patience.

"Actually, yeah, I will say something!" Eve talked, sounding normal, like her normal self. Castiel, the Winchesters and Bobby looked at her suspiciously waiting for what she was going to say, taking a defensive attitude.

**...**

**11.35 PM,**

"Don't get your panties in a twist!" Eve mocked rolling her eyes at them.

"Can you stop screwing around and talk?" Dean snapped glaring daggers at her.

"Or what Dean?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, I'll talk because we don't have much time." All the men in the room looked at her questionably. "I let my powers take over, I tried to fight at first, but, I couldn't, it was stronger than me. I still don't know a lot of things, but I think I've control now. It's weird, I've no explanation."

"And who should have the answers?" Sam asked confused, he didn't trust Eve at the moment, they were not sure it was really her, and that what she was doing wasn't another trick, or of Adam's tricks.

"I don't know." She shrugged him off, glancing at Castiel. "Shouldn't you be answering this question?" She asked sarcastically. All of them glanced at the angel.

"I do not have enough information." He said in a low voice.

"Where is pretty boy then? He might have some info to help with this." Eve asked with the same mocking tone.

"Arial can not be here now!" Castiel said firmly.

"It's not your call Castiel, its mine. He is my guardian, and I want him here, now!" Eve demanded. "NOW!"

Within a second, Arial was standing in the middle of the room looking confused. "What the...,"

"We want to know if you've any information about what is happening to Eve?" Castiel asked, not letting a chance for Arial to blink.

Arial was about to talk when Eve started to scream, backing off from the door, her loud screams blaring through the panic room and the whole house.

**...**

**11.50 PM,**

Eve was still screaming, an agonized screams of pain, it was like someone was ripping her apart, and what it made it all worse, that they didn't know what was going on inside the room, or what might happen to Eve, and from what they were hearing, they were sure that it won't be something good.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Dean yelled looked at the two angels in front of him, while running to open the panic room's door.

"Dean, don't open that door!" Castiel ordered in a firm tone. "We don't know it was a trick or,"

Castiel was cut off by Eve's heart breaking screams. She let out a loud scream that was filled with pain, screaming at the top of her lungs, before the whole place fell in silence.

"Eve!" Sam muttered in a worried tone walking to the door glaring at Castiel.

"That's it; the poor girl could be dying there." Bobby walked to the door to open the panic room, and even Castiel couldn't stop him.

Bobby opened the panic room's door bursting inside, Dean, Sam and the angels behind him. They saw Eve collapsed on the floor unconscious. Dean, Arial and Sam ran to check on her but they were halted by Castiel firm order.

"Stop! No one gets near her." He said walking towards Eve, leaning down carefully pressing two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. That's when Castiel's – usually even face- turned pale white.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked freaking out. The angel raised his head slowly barley able to look Dean in the eye.

"Eve has no pulse." Castiel muttered making the room to fill in a deadly silence.

**12.00 AM,**

**...**

**.End of Book Two.**

**

* * *

**

**And that's the finale chap, and sorry about the cliff, more about that later, had to put that twist ;) I'm a little worried and I really hope you guys liked it *Worried face* so so so so, what you think guys? Let me know please! :D Hit that little nice button down there and tell me what you think. Review are love, so show me some ;D**


	44. Into the Nothing

_**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but my original characters, the Winchesters aren't mine, yet anyway ;) **_

_**Author's Note: **_

**Hey awesome guys, sorry for taking so long to update, I had changed few things in the story's main plot and it decided to give me a writers block for two weeks, awful time, but thank god, I managed to get this chapter ready, and it's a long one too, so hopefully it will make up for the wait ;)**

**adaddario, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Lucy Colt, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, Sparkly Blue Eyes, dandy44, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Jannine90: The best thank you to all of you guys for your awesome reviews, you guys rock, love you all, and so glad you liked the last chapter, hope you'll like the new one too :D**

_**N.B:**_** Before we start, the story is heading to more and more darkness, I warn at the beginning of Book2, and now it's Book3, more violence, sexual reverences, you know the usual drill, I just like to remember that the story is rated 'M' after all. Hope you'll like what's coming up next.**

**Now, with the new chapter, it's all written from Eve's point of view, enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Eve's POV,**

I woke up, I guess I woke up. I knew where I was, and who was around, but when I gave it a closer look, I knew it was far from being _'awake'_.

Dean was there, holding my body and crying, Sam was leaning against a wall and I think he was crying too, I didn't see well, his face was down, but he looked like he was crying. Arial was, he wasn't crying, angels don't cry, don't believe the movies or the weird books you read, 'cause angels don't cry. But he was doing the closest angelic thing to crying, he was staring at me, the body not the soul, and yes, I was out of my body now. Back to Arial, he was, oh, we, I talked about him, okay, its Castiel's turn then, he wasn't crying or having the angels' crying expressions like Arial, Cas was just standing there, I couldn't read his mind but he was trying to figure out what was happening, I wanted to tell him good luck, because me and being the center of all this, I didn't know what was going on, or, or anything. Because all I remember was.., I don't remember much, only pits and pieces of what happened through the day, last- sure - memory was me and Dean hugging in front of the Impala, when Sam showed up and we got into the car, after that is all blurry.

Oh, Bobby was there too, he wasn't crying, but he sure was sad, Bobby was like the human Castiel, he was probably thinking of a way out of this, or trying to figure the situation out. Again, good luck.

Another idea that crossed my blurry mind, that I was dead. And I was probably waiting for a lovely reaper to show up and collect, I wasn't scared, I didn't feel anything, and I didn't think of anything, no, actually I had only one thought in my so called mind, to approach Dean, kiss him and ask him not to cry over me, and tell him I love him. But I couldn't even move, something was pinning me to my place, I was standing next to the bed my body was on, in the center of the room, under the devil's trap on the ceiling but no, the devil's trap wasn't that thing, I don't know, but it was sure something else.

Is that reaper gonna show up?

I don't like the idea of being dead, no I don't, I'm still young and I want to live. But my death would probably..., I don't know but it might save more lives. One for all, my life in exchange for lots of other people's lives, fair enough. And yeah, I know my family, friends, and Dean would be heart broken, but its better me than them. If that's the cost, I'm ready to pay.

But that's when I saw him, no, not the reaper, I saw my dad.

Dad? What was he doing there?

**...**

No I was not hallucinating, you need body for that and I didn't have the luxury. It was real, as real as it could get in such a situation. The man, my dad, was smiling at me; he was wearing a dark blue suit over a shirt of the same color, with a gray coat on the top, a neat silver tie, and black shoe. He looked just like my father, the same look, hair and that smile, it can't be faked, or can it? Well, that man was standing over there across the room, it was the closest point to the door, and in a glimpse of an eye, he was out of the panic room, and I was able to move, _not that I had a choice_, he waved with his hand, a small effortless wave, and I was standing right in front of him.

I stood there staring at his face, he saw me like that and his smile widened. "What? Aren't you going to ask me who am I?" The man asked with a small laugh. That was my dad's voice, and the same way he used to laugh, _okay that was even weirder_.

"You're an angel who took my dad's look to show up and probably you'll convince me to do something I don't want to do, or even better, you're the reaper, if you're, save your tricks, I'm ready to go." I told him seriously, I was done with all the games and tricks and everything, I just wanted to get this over with.

"I'm not a reaper!" He said giving me another smile.

"_Do something Castiel! Or I swear,_" I heard Dean yelling, still holding me and crying, he was a wreck, he totally lost it.

"Why Cas and Arial can't see me?" I asked the man, I couldn't take my eyes of Dean, how he looked was breaking my heart.

"Because I'm not letting them, you can say I'm their superior." He answered.

"That's comforting, thanks." I mocked shaking my head. "Okay, put me back in there," I pointed at my body. "Or get me a sweet little reaper to take me to, wherever they take dead people now!"

"You're not dead Eve, so stop asking for a reaper." The man said with a sigh, and then he extended his hands for me to take them. "But before I put you back there in your body, I've something to show you."

"Seriously? Do I look that stupid?" I said sarcastically backing off. He shook his head smiling at me like I was a kid who just did something funny.

"I like your attitude, really. But don't you think I got your soul out of your body, hide you from your angels, and I also can do this," He said and I found myself pinned to the wall. "I was only asking you, trying to be polite, not that I needed you permission Eve."

"Okay, okay." I said with gritted teeth, that man had my dad's looks and attitude. He smiled again; I started to think he had some kind of disease that makes him smile all the time. He let me down, releasing me from his invisible grip. And once I got on my feet, something clicked in my mind. "What do you mean you got my soul out of my body?"

"Means I had to do that for you not to die," He admitted seriously, with a frown this time. _He can frown, great_. "And before you ask, no, you were not going to die, but your powers were going to take over." He answered, answered what I didn't even ask.

"You don't make any sense to me, but great," I said sarcastically with a sigh.

"Simple Eve," He said with a huff; then the sweet smile returned to his face. "Adam has already risen, and the second he took his first breath, I got your soul out. Do you want to hear something you won't like?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face, I raised my eyebrow waiting for what he had to say. "We thought the moment Adam will rise, your bond will ease, but the opposite happened, that's why we needed to do something," He paused taking his breath. "Something radical, like,"

"Like ripping out my soul!" I finished his sentence. He nodded looking amused seeing how pissed off and confused I was.

"And congratulations, your bond with Adam now is much less than before, since he has his body and his own powers." He finished as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving me 'anymore questions?' look.

"Means I didn't give up, right?" I asked, I was worried if I might have said yes or something.

"It was going to be much easier Eve if you said yes and gave up." He told me, and I knew he was right, if my powers were in charge now, I'd have been with Adam or at least away from all of this, probably I also would have killed Dean and the rest of the guys, but I probably wouldn't be feeling anything, so it wasn't going to be a huge deal for the other evil me.

"Okay, what now?" I huffed, wiping my face with my hands, _for someone that had no body, I was exhausted_.

He smiled extending his hands for me to take. "Come with me!" He said but I hesitated staring at him again. "What now?"

"Why my father's looks? I mean that could have creeped me out,"

"But it didn't," He in interrupted. "Did it?"

I rolled my eyes and too his hands. "It didn't, its," I sighed; I couldn't tell him that taking my father's form had a calming effect on me. But I think that he understood what I didn't even say. He nodded at me with a smile, _of course_.

"Now, let's go, shall we?"

**...**

Within a second, I was in a different place, far away from Bobby's panic room. I didn't know where or when, all I know that the angel – and once he touched my hand – both of us disappeared. But it wasn't like when Arial used to take fly me, no, it was different and unlike Arial's, flying with this angel was smooth, like a blink on an eye, now you see it, now you don't, that simple.

"You can open your eyes Eve!" He told me letting go of my hand.

I opened my eyes, and oh my god, I saw where were we. In a huge room, a room that literally can contain Bobby's house, it was scary for one room to be such big, with not much furniture, it wasn't a dungeon, but it wasn't a five stars room. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, with only black sheets, curtains with the same color, while the walls were red, crimson blood red, and there were no electricity, they used candles, black and red ones that I could bet that some of them are made of human fat – or whatever evil witches use to make such candles – anyhow they made a very dramatic shades, and the way they made a pentagram too, that was a whole new story. The whole thing was freaky and kinda lame, I mean who ever made this room or hall or whatever, must have seen lots of Dracula and Frankenstein movies, and too much of the Blair witch crap, one word lame. And as that wasn't scary enough, other than the women's dead body on the only bed in the room, and the million demons who were there, Lilitu was there.

Yeah, I didn't miss spill, Lilitu was there, holding a naked baby boy that was covered in blood in her hands, she was chanting in Latin and the demons or vampires – I'm not sure – were repeating after her. A cold shiver went down my spine, it was not only scary but evil, it was like she was baptizing the baby but, but it was not like that, it was evil. I looked back at the angel who was standing still right behind me, he gave me a sympathetic nervous smile.

"That's Lilitu, as you know, and she is,"

"She is preparing Adam to be who is supposed to be, I kinda got the idea." I interrupted him; he nodded and looked back at Lilitu.

To be honest, I wasn't that sure of what Lilitu bitch was doing, all I know that you don't do something good while you're a demonic vampire, the first of them all, and her demons _slash_ vampires allies. But the thing was that she didn't look anything like the last time I saw her. She looked like she was just had a death match with a train or something, and with human standards, her vessel looked like shit, like she didn't eat, sleep or shower in days, no maybe weeks, not to mention her clothes, they were torn and again like she didn't change in weeks. Red eyes, baler skin and she just looked fugly, like Dean likes to say. That takes us to the demons who were in the room, they all were wearing black cloaks but they were not hiding their faces, they were men and women, some had their eyes black like most of the demons, some had red eyes and some had white eyes, probably the high ranked, they were only three or four. The lights weren't the best, but I was a spirit now and I could see perfectly like it was under the sunlight. Lilitu's eyes were not colored, which was strange, I thought she would have a white colored eyes like the other demons but she hadn't, she just had her human look like features.

I looked back at the woman's dead body on the bed, it was for Adam's shell, or in a simpler way his mother, for the second time, his mother had to die to give birth to him, that was the price for bringing the prince of hell to the world, the blood sacrifice, and from what I knew, that now Adam has to be soaked in the blood of his mother, it was an easy thing to do, she was already dead. And I think they had some of her blood in a big golden bowl right outside of the pentagram. I didn't know much about the rest of the rituals but when I heard the screams of a scared woman, I knew what was coming next, didn't need much of a genius to get this one, the blood of a virgin as a part of the demonic rituals. One of the vampires dragged the girl into the room, she was scared and I couldn't blame her, the vampire pushed her hard that she hit the floor with a loud thud, she was sobbing and begging for them to let her go, but none of them cared. Lilitu glared at her, and then waved with her hand to one of the demons to take the girl and put her in the middle of the pentagram, and even with the girl kicking and scratching and screaming, the red eyed demon dragged her inside, she even kicked off some of the black candles that were around the circle, but once the demon got her inside the circle, she was silent knocked out on the floor, and it only took a second. The candles got back to their places by an invisible force and the Latin chanting was growing higher, toned, every pack of demons was chanting a different part of the spill, while Lilitu's chanting was the loudest and the clearest of it all, as she walked with the baby in her hand to the golden bowl, one of the white eyed demons came and stood in front of her holding a dagger, a huge golden old dagger, she extended one of her arms right above the bowl, as the demon carved in her skin, she bleed into the bowl that started to boil making a loud noise, while the singing getting louder and louder by the second.

**...**

The sound of the boiling was disgusting; it was like those sounds you hear watching a horrible horror movie when a monster is eating or, I don't know, I couldn't think anymore, my mind froze when I saw what happened next... Lilitu held the baby right above the bowl, holding him still, and the strange thing was that the boy didn't make a move, he was quiet and still the whole time like he was aware of what was going on. I looked over at my angel, I couldn't see my face but I knew how I must have looked, he nodded at me and passed me a sympathetic look, when I just shook my head and looked back to watch the rest of the rituals.

"Holy mother of hell!" I exclaimed seeing what happened next and oh god, oh god, I couldn't believe it.

The blood, the supposed to be red thick liquid blood, it had hands; no I was not hallucinating or losing my mind. The blood had hands; it formed hands, two hands that held the new born and took him deep down into the golden bowl. It was terrifying and even with me being already scared, it got to my core, I was glad I didn't have a body, I'd probably have fainted. But again, that wasn't all. The demons, vampires and their queen were now chanting the same thing, all in one loud strong voice. Their voices were strong, powerful and, I'm speechless, I mean even with knowing what they were doing and how evil it was, I was drawn to the chanting, I felt like there was some kind of hidden music playing in the background along with their singing, it wasn't a chanting anymore, it was more like singing, they were acting like an orchestra that was singing their master piece, they were passionate, singing from the heart. If you heard 'Carmina Burana' you'll know what I'm talking about.

But they stopped; suddenly they stopped singing or chanting or whatever they were doing. The room fell in a deadly silence. While Lilitu backed off away from the golden bowl, the rest of the demons and vampires bowed their heads, they looked like they were waiting for something to happen, I had no clue what that could be, but, I had no other choice but to wait and see on my own. And it didn't take long to see what they were all waiting for. Seeing the baby flying out of the bowl, on its own, that was what they were waiting for. It flew soaked in blood, it wasn't normal blood, not the red color anyway, it was blackish blood, the deepest red, _and when I thought things can't get worse_.

Well, the baby landed in the middle of the pentagram, right next to the still unconscious girl. That's when Lilitu walked slowly, and gracefully to him, getting into the circle as well, she touched the girl's body and Adam's baby face. And then she started to chant again, but on her own and it didn't last for long. I saw something coming out of the girl's mouth; I looked back at the angel behind me with a look filled with question.

"That's the girl's spirit; Lilitu is making the last sacrifice to finish the rituals." He replied.

"But," I stuttered glancing down at the girl and back at the angel. "She is going to die, the girl, she has nothing to do with this, it should have been me, right?"

"No, you're not part of this, it was going to happen with or without you, those are the rituals. Adam needs you alive." He answered firmly, I was going to snap at him about the girl but I guess he already knew that, reading my mind or I was a predictable person, I don't know, either way he glared at me. "And about the girl, we can't save her,"

"You can, I can't 'cause I'm a spirit but you're an angel." I cut him off screaming at him, the girl was apparently dying, her skin was going baler and the white light that came out of her mouth was fading.

"If we did, they will get another one, they are backed with young virgin girls; if we saved this one another will die." He told me in a firm tone, but I was not convinced. It worth the try, and I knew now why I was here in that shape, because he knew I'd try to save that girl and stop all that, which apparently can't be stopped. Which something else I don't understand, Adam now was in his weakest time, we could have got here and killed all those demons.

"You want to save the girl and kill a new born child?" The angel told me, passing me a questionable look, he knew the answer, and he got me right there. As much as I knew how dangerous this _child_ was going to be, I couldn't harm him, not being few hours old.

I shook my head and looked back at the circle of love, the girl now was officially dead, her skin was black and, god, that was ugly, she was like a corpse from a horror movie, and few minutes ago she was alive and.., I felt something rolling down my cheeks, I was crying, for a second I was confused, the whole being a spirit was new to me, and being helpless too, seeing what was going on, I couldn't help but be bitter, not only on the innocent girl who just died, but on what was coming up later, I knew that was only the start.

"No, I won't." I sighed wiping my tears. "And I didn't know that a spirit can cry."

"There are lots of things you don't know Eve." The angel said. I glared at him letting out another sigh watching what Lilitu was doing.

Lilitu looked like a corpse herself, I think what she did took much of her strength and power, all the rituals she was doing for Adam, no wonder why she wanted to be his queen so bad, she did literally everything for him, and looking at her now, and how she looked, bitch was loyal, she wanted Adam and from what I'm seeing, she would get him, I'm her only block, _that was just peachy_.

The light that came out of the now dead girl was circling both Adam and Lilitu, but with a wave of her hands, she gathered the light in a random shape over the baby's head, and in one smooth move, the light took Adam into it, for few seconds I couldn't see him at all. The light started to fade, into the baby's body, it was absorbing the energy. I didn't know what was going on, I thought spilling the virgin's blood was it, but apparently it wasn't. I kept looking waiting for what was going to happen next, and again, I was happy for not having a body. Once the light faded, I saw the 'new' body of the kid, yeah, he wasn't baby anymore; he was a kid, around three or four year's boy.

"What just happened?" I exclaimed, I had mixed emotions now; I was confused, scared and amazed from what happened, all in one.

"We have seen enough, we need to go back." The angel informed, but I wasn't going anywhere till I know what happened.

"I ain't going anywhere till I know what happened!" I snapped yelling at him.

"I will tell you everything when we get back," He told me, and if I didn't know better I'd say he was worried.

"Fine, but you promised." I said taking his hands, he nodded and held me in his arms.

And again, in a blink on an eye we were back at Bobby's house, out side of the bunker, where we took off.

I took a deep breath feeling good that I was back home, after what I saw, I only need my body now, so I'd hold Dean and cry in his arms, I wasn't as tough as I want people to think, and what I saw, those rituals freaked me out.

"Now, I will tell you what happened." The angel told me. "I'm Amitiel."

I chuckled a little; I mean he should have told me his name like when I first saw him, not now. It was too late. He stared at me in confusion. "Nothing, just thinking that your name won't matter now, but great." I waved with my hands to him to continue.

"What you saw was the crowning of Adam, as the prince of hell, and I think you already know that." He said and I rolled my eyes. If he knew I already knew that, why telling me?

"I knew all that, thanks for confirming it though." I huffed. "I only want to know how? Why? He," I paused; I didn't even have to ask the question.

**...**

_"NO, he's not going to be like a normal child, and he won't grow like a normal either he'll get his power soon and,"_

_"What do you mean he won't grow normal?" Sam asked cutting Arial off._

_"He means," Eve said. "That Adam will grow faster than a normal child…it's like hell but reversed."_

_"You mean that one month counts ten years? And when he's gonna born it'll take two month to get stronger and comes after you?" Sam exclaimed and Eve nodded._

_**Chapter Six: The Unforgiven.**_

**...**

I didn't even need to ask the question, because I already knew the answer, I only forgot it. I let out a deep sigh glancing back at the angel, well Amitiel as he said. He smiled at me knowing that I got the answer.

"Yes, and it will take only one month or two till he comes after you. Even though your powers are not attached to him anymore, he will do his best to,"

"What? My powers are what?" I asked cutting him off.

"We had to help; I gave you a little push." He told me with a smirk. I was confused staring at him waiting for a good answer, answer I'll understand. "You've the full control over your powers now, that's the help we did to you."

"Why not from the start? Did I have to die first?" I snapped. I had all the right to, if they could stop my suffering, why taking to damn long?

"Eve, this is a first, all the attempts to bring Lucifer's son failed, till the apocalypse, when everything became easier to do." He said softly. "We didn't know all the answers, I hate to admit this but, it's the truth. Now your curse is over and you have control over your powers, Adam can't get them from you or trigger them against you. The only way he can get them, is by getting you," He told me seriously, "He only will get your powers if you said yes to him, and agreed to be his queen."

"I'll never do that, ever!" I burst, _I'd never do that_. "The only thing Adam will get from me is a dagger in his heart, or whatever that will kill him." I added and Amitiel nodded with a smile.

"Just make sure of that, now we call Castiel, because you need to go back." He told me, and I nodded eagerly, I wanted to go back, I still see how all of them looked sad and it was breaking my heart.

"Eve!" Castiel exclaimed. Then he looked next to me seeing Amitiel, when he bowed his head in respect. "Amitiel."

"Castiel." Amitiel said smiling at him. I rolled my eyes, tik tok, I need to go back and they are greeting.

"I hate to break this lovely moment, but," I said titling my head pointing at Dean and the rest who were in the room. "People are waiting; I don't like the *NDE thing anymore." I said impatiently.

"Alright," Amitiel told me then he looked back at Castiel. "I will fill you in later Castiel, now Eve needs to get back in her body. Only one thing to do." He said sharing a look with Cas.

"Yes brother." He said politely.

I rolled my eyes again at the two of them, but, something ticked in my mind. "Did you say my curse was over, like I can, you know, me and Dean?" I stuttered, I didn't know what to ask.

"Yeah, that came with the curse and leaves with it." Amitiel said.

"Thank you." I told him with a big grin on my face. He smiled at me nodding to Castiel.

"Now, its time for you to go!" Amitiel said extending his hands, putting two fingers on my forehead.

That's when everything faded to nothing.

**...**

*NDE: Near Death Experience.

**..**

***I've posted a new pic for Eve's dad or Amitiel** **on the main wall if you wanna check.**

**

* * *

**

**Long hun? I hope you liked it, took so long to be written lol. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think, reviews=love so, please review :)**


	45. Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note: **

**Hey awesome guys, so sorry for taking so long to update but we all know how the site was all freaked out for like two weeks not letting anyone to update and not giving alerts, so I thought it would be better if I waited till it gets back to normal :) So, here is a new chapter and I hope you will like it ;)**

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, dandy44, Lucy Colt, sam riggs, Sparkly Blue Eyes, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Jannine90: You guys all rock, thanks SO freaking much for the reviews, made my day :D I'm so glad you liked the last chap and hope you'll like this one as well. **

**Alethia II: Thank you for the review, glad you liked the story and hope you will like what's coming next. **

***I've added a new banner for Lilitu, check it out if you want to. And yep, she is in that chap ;P**

**Big thanks for imcrazyfordean for beta, you rock girl :D**

**Now, the newest chap, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_"FINE," Eve said in an angry tone, "Round two, ding, ding!" She muttered under her breath. This time she put one hand on Dean's heart and the other one on his forehead, focusing as hard as she could. Although the room was completely quiet, it took Eve fifteen minutes to separate herself from her surroundings, the only thing she could feel right now was Dean's heart beats under her hands._

_In that position now for more than half an hour, Eve started to feel something, energy running through her veins. Her eyes were closed but she could sense white light coming out of her hands. _That urge_. It was awkward, but she felt like she had to do it. _Kiss Dean_. That was what she felt, and had to do, to lean down to kiss Dean on the lips. _

**..**

_Now, focusing more Eve felt more energy in her veins as the kiss now was the way for her powers to heal Dean, the energy passing to Dean's body through the kiss._

_**Chapter Two, Fine I'll Try.**_

**...**

_"It had to be you, declaring your love to Dean was the thing you needed to break the connection between you and Adam. But," Castiel told Eve, catching their attention. "It's not over yet, it's not getting better either."_

_**Chapter 27, Going to California.**_

**...**

"Cas, I'm talking to you, do something!" Dean demanded angrily as he stood up leaving Eve's body, resting it on the bed. He walked towards the angel who was looking the other way.

"Dean," Castiel said calmly turning around to face Dean who looked like he was losing all of his patience. "No need for all the dramatic actions, Eve is back in her body." He informed firmly.

"What? You are saying she was out of her body?" Arial exclaimed taking a step closer to Castiel, looking nervous. "And why I couldn't see her?"

"I will explain everything later; we only need to focus on Eve now." Castiel firmly replied to his fellow angel.

"Cas, she is not even moving," Sam sighed leaning down next to Eve's bed touching her forehead with his hand. "And she is cold too; we need more than 'she is inside her body.'"

"I need everyone here to keep their mouths shut and listen and do what I say. No more talking, things are serious now and if we didn't get Eve back, we might lose her." Castiel told them, and once he was done everyone in the room was silent looking worried. "Great, now, shall we start?"

"What we gonna do?" Dean asked nervously.

"I didn't ask you to talk Dean." Castiel said firmly, "Now, everyone out, only Dean stays." He demanded firmly.

"Come on, you heard the man, Sam!" Bobby said waving at Sam to move. Both of them patted first on Dean's shoulder ready to leave the panic room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Arial burst making the four men look at him. "She is my charge and I'm not leaving her." He added stubbornly glaring at Castiel.

Dean was about to say something when Castiel waved him off. "I know you would do that," He told Arial. "You can stay, but," He paused taking a step closer to Arial. "But we will talk later about all of this, everything. Just make sure you will be ready to face the consciences of your actions." Castiel threatened sounding intimidating with his cold tone of voice and emotionless expressions.

Sam, Dean and Bobby shared a confused look as Bobby silently walked out of the panic room, Sam following after, closing the door behind them.

"Now," Castiel said turning around to look at Dean who was already down next to Eve checking on her.

"Now? I'm waiting for you to tell us what to do for an hour, and you just came up with now?" Dean huffed in frustration. "Cas, please." He pleaded.

"Now you need to kiss Eve and bring her to life." The angel informed. Dean gave him a confused look but before he spoke, Arial talked.

"Its like how she brought you back when you were in the coma after the battle with Satan, she kissed you." He informed.

"Is that like some kind of a rule?" Dean questioned.

"Not a rule but its like a circle, she did that to bring you back to life, now you're doing the same to save her life, and you better hurry." Castiel answered as Dean nodded, in fact, Dean didn't care how he was meant to bring Eve back to life he only cared about bringing her back, period. So kissing her was sure not an issue.

"Why can't I do this? I was the one who brought her back to life in the first place." Arial growled. "Why him? Not me?" He said pointing with his finger towards Dean.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped.

"That was the reason I didn't want you to be here Arial." Castiel sighed. "And asking stupid questions will not help in such a situation, because you know the answer, yet, you are asking." He said shaking his head. "Dean is the one, he is the one Eve loves and only he can save her. Anymore questions to waste our time, or we are done here?"

Arial glared silently at Castiel, and with no further talk he vanished.

"This didn't sound right Castiel, Arial ain't making this easy." Dean huffed as the angel nodded at him.

"I know Dean, but as I said we need to focus on Eve now, and think about this later." Castiel sighed.

"Fine," Dean said taking a seat in front of Eve as he brushed some hair off her face. He reached to hold her hand, leaning down to kiss her, but something clicked in his mind. "What did Arial mean by he was the one who brought Eve back to life? I mean was he,"

"Dean. Kiss. Eve. Now." Castiel demanded impatiently.

"Alright, fine, kissing, that's cool with me," Dean said with a cheeky grin. "I mean it doesn't count because Eve is not,"

"DEAN!" Castiel snapped cutting Dean off.

Dean nodded taking a deep breath, leaning down looking at Eve for a minute before he kissed her forehead brushing her cheek with his thump. "It's gonna be alright, I promise." He whispered to her as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Then he waited for few seconds for something to happen but he got nothing. "Cas, I don't think this is working," Dean started but he was cut off by Eve's gasp, as she shot up awake.

"Dean!" She whispered with a hoarse voice, reaching for his face with her shaky hand. But she couldn't reach him; Eve fell back on the bed, falling in a deep sleep.

**...**

_**Two days later.**_

Sam and Dean were sitting in the living room at Bobby's house, it's been two days since what happened with Eve, and she didn't wake up yet from the deep sleep she went into after Dean's kiss. And that made Dean on edge the whole time; he didn't eat, or sleep as he didn't leave Eve's bed.

"I'm gonna go check on Eve." Dean informed as he stopped pacing the living room back and forth. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother letting out a sigh.

"Dean, you just came down. Cas said once she wakes up we will know." He told him trying to convince him to stay.

"I came down 30 minutes ago, and that's a long time ago." Dean muttered already on his way up to Eve's room.

"Whatever suits you Dean! Call me if anything happened." Sam shouted after his brother as he was out of the room now.

Dean hurried up stairs to Eve's room to check on her, in case she finally woke up. He didn't knock the door entering the room once he got there, seeing that Eve was still on her bed, but the only major difference was that she was awake. He stood there for a moment before he ran towards her bed to hug her.

"Aww, someone is missing me." Eve chuckled, hugging Dean back.

"Hell yeah, missed doesn't even cover what I was feeling." He said hugging her tighter.

"God, Dean, my bones sweetie." She muttered under hear breath, as Dean loosened his bone crushing hug.

"I was so worried about you Eve, and after the things Cas told us and what happened to you during this blackout, I couldn't bear that you're gone again." He said softly wrapping his arms around her again. "Two days have passed, two days. And you know better, it's never a good thing when you zoon out like this." He said and both of them laughed a little.

"True, I know better." She smiled. "I've missed you too Dean." Eve said and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, he deepened the kiss that got more passionate, throwing all his worry and passion into the kiss. But he pulled back looking confused. "What is it?"

"I, um," He paused giving her a smile. "Nothing, I just missed you so much."

"Not more than me." She told him closing the gap between their faces, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips, as she rest her back slowly on the bed giving Dean more access to deepen the kiss more and more while his hands started to work on her body.

But suddenly he, and once again pulled back from her, that time he was sure something was different about her, the way she was acting and the way she was kissing him, it was all different, she looked the same but acted differently.

"What now? Don't you like the way I'm kissing you?" Eve asked glaring at Dean.

"Well," He sighed. "You seem different, I know the curse is over now, but we don't want to push it."

"The curse is over?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah babe, Cas told us about what happened with you during the small coma. What? Don't you remember?" Dean questioned.

"Not much, you know it's all kinda blurry. So what happened with me again?" She asked smiling sweetly at him. And when Dean looked at her suspiciously, she smiled and leaned up to press a passionate kiss to his lips, deepening it.

"What's going on here?" Dean heard a woman asking, someone who came out from the bathroom. He snapped breaking the kiss with Eve recognizing the other woman's voice.

"Eve!" He exclaimed snapping out of the bed, looking back and forth nervously between the two women, well the same copy of one woman. Eve, the one he was making out with, and Eve who just came out of the bathroom. "Who is whom?" he said pulling out a gun from the back of his jeans pointing it at both women.

"Don't get your panties in a twist!" Eve who was on the bed said with a cold smile.

"Ha, you bitch." The other Eve said. "Nice timing only needed ten minutes to change and here you come taking my place."

"Well, Eve, I just wanted to show you how it hurts to have someone else in your place." She said with the same evil smirk on her face. "Plus, your boyfriend here is yummy, I just wanted a taste." She said glancing up at Dean licking her lips. "And he is _A_ good kisser. Lucky girl." Lilitu said as she changed into another figure than Eve's, she looked different than the last time they saw her, but with the same pattern, red hair, blue eyes and white pale skin, while she was dressed in a lace and silk revealing red dress.

"Cut the crap!" Eve snapped, "How did you get here, bitch? And wow, you change your meat suits as much as I change my panties."

Lilitu's smile widened giving a tiny shrug. "I can't answer your question Eve, that should be asked to your angels, not to me, but, as for the second part of the statement, that's not my new meat suit, that is me. You may say, I've got extra powers now, I don't need a meat suit anymore, and I can pick whatever looks I want."

"Yet, you picked mine. That's not so original." Eve mocked with a small smirk on her face. "But really, don't you change your looks, always with the same features?" She mocked.

"No, it's me, the same look I had as a human, a long, long, long time ago. I always look the same; it's a statement, Eve." Lilitu informed as she got out of the bed straightening her dress, which was showing more than what it hid of her gorgeous body. "And I think Dean here likes what he sees."

Eve turned to look at Dean who was staring with his mouth dropped at the demon in front of him.

"Seriously?" She muttered making him snap clearing his throat, as he pointed the gun again at Lilitu. "Nice Dean, really nice." Eve whispered angrily.

"What? I did nothing; she was the one who kissed me looking like you." He said defending himself.

"I wasn't talking about this, I meant the staring jackass." She whispered a little louder.

"What can I do? Not my fault she is half naked," He protested throwing his hands in the air. Eve glared at him angrily huffing.

"You know I still can hear you, right?" Lilitu asked rolling her eyes at the couple.

"Yeah, we know and we don't care." Eve snapped at her. "Now, you're going to say what you are doing here? Or I call the higher power?" She threatened but Lilitu's laughed sarcastically.

"Not that I care, but sure, call them if you want to." She said with a smirk as she walked around the room.

"Castiel and Arial, better get your asses here, right NOW!" Eve demanded angrily losing her patience. She waited for second before she felt the sudden gust of air seeing Castiel in front of her, while she felt Arial standing next to her.

"Lamashtu!" Arial exclaimed.

"Yes," She said stopping in her tracks glaring at the angel. "It's always nice to see you too Arial." She smirked sarcastically turning around to look at Castiel. "I can't say the same for you Castiel."

"Let's skip the introductions here," Eve yelled at all of them. "What the hell are you freaking doing here?"

"You came uninvited to my home, and I came to yours. See, easy." Lilitu replied coldly. "Did you think I didn't know you were there?"

"Wow, is that the part I'm supposed to be scared of you?" Eve said sarcastically. "Newsflash," she smiled and suddenly waving with her hand sending Lilitu across the room hitting the wall. "You man say you're not the only one who got extra powers."

"Eve." Castiel spoke for the first time since he showed up, pointing at Eve to let go of the demon.

"You were supposed to be here, protecting me, but you were not, and she came. Now, Cas, you are not allowed to ask me to do anything." Eve said in a cold calm tone.

"In his defense," Arial started but he was cut off by Eve turning around looking angrily at him.

"I didn't ask you to talk either Arial." She said with the same tone. "Now, since you two are useless, let me do this my way."

"Wow, you are hot that way Eve, makes me all tingly. I'd say you're getting a kick from all the power that's rushing through your veins, huh?" Lilitu giggled still glued to the wall. "You're more powerful than I thought, and a plus, no more curses."

"Yeah, should I blare some music, and get you a pompom to cheer for me?"

"Nah, just your heart on a plate." Lilitu said sounding mad instead of her flirty previous tone. Eve glared at her for a second before she let her down on her feet, she was about to say something but the sudden kick to the room's door interrupted her.

**...**

_"Ouch Eve, I thought we had something!" Lilitu said pretending to be hurt, the bitch's hand was on my body now, and it felt like a snake was crawling on me. She brushed my hair getting closer to me, I was getting nervous; I thought she was going to bite me again. "Oh, that's a good skill; I can't get in your mind now. It was wide open the last time." She said looking at me with her dead blue eyes. "Mentioning last time," Lilitu smirked, her hand on my chest, on my breast where she bit me last time over the heart. "How is the bite marks now?" I glared at her angrily; the bitch was amused pissing me off. "If it's a consolation, you tasted good!"_

_**Chapter 39, Interview with a Vampire.**_

**...**

_"Ah, that hurts!" Eve winced, "Your hands are hurting me Dean!" she said in an angry tone rubbing her chest, where Dean's hands were on. _

**..**

_"I don't know, I just don't know," she sniffed. "I just wanted you to have sex with me now, and I thought hard that I actually made you do it. I didn't know I can force people to do things." Eve said still confused. "Then, it started to hurt, your hands on my body were hurting me, not what you was doing, just the touch, your hands were burning me!" _

_**Chapter 42, Adam Rising, Part Three.**_

**...**

"Sam!" Dean sighed dropping his gun. "You're late for the party." He mocked shaking his head.

"Look who we have here," Lilitu said looking at Sam licking her lips. "I've got to admit Eve that you're a strong woman, I mean look at those men, I don't even know how you managed to stay a virgin all that long, especially with two men ready to do whatever you want." She smirked glancing up at Dean, then Arial.

"Cut the crap bitch, why are you here?" Eve said waving with her hands in an obvious threat to Lilitu.

"You should be kissing my ass now Evie," Lilitu snarled taking a seat on the bed.

"You're not my type honey, save it for someone who cares." Eve smirked. "Spill it bitch!"

Lilitu glared at her angrily. "Remember when we last meet at this woman's house?" She rhetorically asked. "When I put my hands on your, well, over your heart," She said with a smirk. "I put a spill on you." Eve was about to snap. "Save it, it's over now. I was trying to save my ass, your powers were going to control you sooner or later, and they did, they made you do things you didn't want, or wanted and couldn't do, like fucking your stud there," She said winking at Dean. "And I couldn't spare that to happen, not only because I love seeing you suffer, but also because we all know that your powers were going to be released that way, and you will crawl to Adam, and me, I was probably going to be dead by now." She finished standing up.

"So you put a freaking spill on me, right?" Eve snapped making Arial wrap his arms around her to keep her calm earning a death glare from Dean who was standing across the room.

"Least I could do Sweetheart," Lilitu smirked picking up on the tension in the room. "It was a simple little spill, to make you physically unavailable to have sex." She said with the same smirk on her face, giving a little shrug.

"Is that the reason she lost her consciousness?" Dean asked nervously, not taking his eyes off Arial.

"No, that was my powers." Eve replied.

"Smart girl," Lilitu smirked. "I just made a man's touch on her body burns, so no man would touch her, or a woman."

"Should I thank you now?" Eve sarcastically asked.

"No, just stay out of my way, you've seen what I'm capable of, and you don't want to risk it." She threat referring at the crowning rituals Eve when she took the little trip out of her body.

"You can do squad," Eve said boldly breaking from Arial's arms walking in confident steps towards the demon. "You're desperate! Yeah, maybe you have extra juice now, but you're losing control. Adam is now a whole person, and soon enough he will be powerful, more than you in a million years, able to do whatever he wants and you will lose your control over him, maybe he will know about the little plots you've made behind his back to save your ass. And I'm sure he will not be happy." Eve told her as she kept walking to Lilitu who backed off to the wall.

"He wants me, and he will come after me sooner or later, next time you know you won't be able to stop him, and that's what scares the crap outta you. Right darling?" Eve added. "And you're right; those powers are making me feel good."

"I just want you out of my way, Adam is mine! You can't get everything." Lilitu said in a shaky tone as she looked at Arial, still, she was intimidated by Eve's new attitude.

"I told you, I don't want your Adam, and that makes it his issue not mine." Eve snapped pushing Lilitu on the wall as she leaned to whisper in her ear. "Don't you just love how the roles are reversed?"

"Bite me!" Lilitu snapped glaring angrily at Eve, who let out a little chuckle backing away.

"I thought that was what _you_ do!" She said turning around walking to stand next to Dean, who wrapped his arm around her waist feeling her shaking a little, he gave her a worried questionable look but she gave him a little smile and a nod to make him feel better.

"Eve, are you alright." He whispered in her ear, and once again she didn't answer but with a nod, he could see she wasn't alright, but all he could do was to support her until they get done with this whole conversation.

"Is there is something else you wish to share with us Lilitu? Or you're finally going to leave?" Arial asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Lilitu glanced up at him with a smile on her face.

"You've changed your looks, but," she smirked, and in a glimpse she was standing in front of him. "You're still the same." She told Arial who looked confused. Lilitu turned her head to glance up at Castiel as her smile turned cold. "Nice work there Castiel. But you know that it's in his blood, or whatever you angels have." She trailed off coldly.

"What the hell does that means?" Eve exclaimed. "Did the three of you know each other?"

"You'd be surprised." Lilitu mocked as she patted on Arial's chest, he didn't say a word looking obviously confused. "Well, Ari here probably doesn't remember but,"

"Enough!" Castiel demanded firmly. "You better leave, before I force you."

"Give it a shot big boy." She challenged.

"Alright people, the pissing match needs another place." Dean said losing his patience.

"Yeah, the whole angel demon action is not welcomed here, sorry." Eve mocked glancing up at Arial who didn't speak observing what was going on looking clueless.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now; I've said what I came for to say." Lilitu said glancing at Arial one last time, then at Eve. "We will meet again."

"Oh, I know. No threats this time?" Eve mocked but Lilitu didn't answer her, as she glared at her for a second before she vanished.

"Thank God." Sam sighed once the demon disappeared.

"Wow, Sam, you still can talk." Dean teased, and was ready to go on, when Eve crashed in his hands. "Eve, are you okay?" he asked as he supported her.

"No, I'm fine but," She was trying to explain but she was cut off by Castiel.

"Her body is still getting used to the powers, she only needs some rest." He informed still standing where he was.

"Thanks doctor Cas." Sam joked walking towards Eve and his brother to help him getting her to bed.

"And you're not helping standing there like that, do something, or leave." Dean huffed resting Eve on the bed. "That goes for you too, Arial."

"We can not help Eve now; none of our powers will work on her. Not anymore." Arial said vanishing in thin air.

"Is he alright?" Eve asked. "I mean that was too easy to make him leave."

"I don't know." Castiel answered also vanishing right after he spoke.

"That was elaborative." Dean mocked making Sam and Eve laugh.

"I think that's my turn to leave." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, actually." Dean teased.

"Dean, come on." Eve smiled. "I've missed Sammy too. Come here." She said pulling Sam into a bear hug.

"Its good to have you back Eve, I can't handle Dean on my own now, not anymore." Sam joked hugging her back.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm here now." She chuckled pulling back from the hug.

"Well, I leave you two alone now." Sam smiled looking at Dean.

"Shag ass Sam, its only two steps till the door, and don't forget to close it behind you." Dean teased, but sounding serious and a little bit impatient.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam said getting out of the bed. "I'll leave you to rest now Eve, don't let him bother you," he said titling his head towards his brother, walking on his way to the door, Sam turned around to smile at Eve. "Welcome back again." He said before he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

**...**

Eve smiled as she turned to look at Dean who was sitting next to her. "That was _a_ weird day." She muttered sounding tired. "And seeing you kissing that whore didn't help you know."

"I thought she was you; that's the only reason I kissed her." Dean sighed defending himself.

"Right, 'cause you so didn't check her out when she changed." She teased again making him roll his eyes. "Well, excuse me Mr. Winchester, but I'm in sweats and a tank," Eve pouted. "Next time you'll drool over a demon like that, I'll kick your ass."

Dean shook his head letting out a small laugh, leaning towards Eve to press a soft kiss to her lips. "You have nothing to worry about," He told her softly pressing another kiss to her lips. "First, she is a demonic vampire bitch," he smiled looking into her eyes. "Secondly and most important, that she is not you."

"Impressive." Eve chuckled closing the gap between their faces brushing her lips to his pressing a passionate kiss that Dean deepened it.

"That's what I call a kiss." Dean said pulling back. She looked at him confused. "When that bitch kissed me, it was different." He explained.

"You wanna tell me that I kiss better than a hundred years demon does?" Eve sarcastically asked.

"That's a tricky question." He replied with a cheeky grin. "It's not about being better, she was cold, literally."

"Smooth." She mocked. "Plus, she is dead, literally." Eve teased.

"That's nice Eve, really nice." He pouted rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't worry baby, she is a seductress, that's what she does, lure men and feed on them."

"Smooth." Dean teased with an eye roll as she chuckled.

"I know you draw a line at necrophilia. Right?" She teased, seeing the confused look on Dean's face made her laugh. "I was your personal stalker Dean." He still looked confused.

"That's kinda creepy." He joked faking a serious tone. Eve giggled.

"Yep, and you love it." She said smirking at him. "I think instead of that talk, we can do something better, don't you agree?"

"Depends on that thing." Dean grinned. She looked at him with a sexy smile on her face as she straddled his lap. "I think I'm going to like this idea."

"Mmm, I bet you will." She said leaning to press a kiss to his lips. Dean deepened the kiss his tongue teasing Eve's who let a tiny moan escape her mouth as she allowed Dean in deepening the kiss more and more, both of them were locked in the moment, disconnected from the whole world, not feeling, hearing or caring about anything but being in each other's arms. "I love you." Eve said breathless.

"I love you too." Dean said back as he pulled back from the kiss resting against the headboard looking tired.

"What's wrong Dean?" Eve asked brushing his cheeks. "Man, you're cold and sweating." She exclaimed touching his forehead to check on his temperature.

"I think it's just the exhaustion of being almost awake for two days looking after you." Dean teased giving her a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry for that." She sighed resting her forehead against his. "I think we both need to rest." She rolled off and sitting next to him on the bed, but looking back at him, Dean was pale and sweating even more, Eve would have swore he was also shaking.

"Dean, Dean what's wrong?" She asked checking on him, feeling how cold and shaky he was. Dean was about to say something but he froze, a second after he started to cough, and the more he coughed the harder it got.

Dean didn't answer; he kept shaking and coughing harder freaking Eve out. "Something is wrong." He said weakly still coughing, and that time he coughed harder that he spat out some blood on his hands and on Eve's hand and chest, lots of blood.

Eve looked up at him wiping his mouth and hands with a tissue trying to help him, but he was still coughing, blood dripping now from his mouth. "Dean, Dean, look at me." Eve nervously said trying to get a grip and act tough, trying to help Dean as much as she could. But he was drifting away about to lose his conscious.

"Hey, Dean!" She said freaking out not knowing what to do. "Stay with me, please, please, stay with me." Eve yelled shaking him to open his eyes. "Dean!" she screamed but he was gone.

* * *

**Ta ta ta daaa, I bet you all hate me now lol, only hoping you also liked the chapter! So let me know what you think, and promise the next chap will come soon, hopefully :D A girl dying here, please review and show some love ;)**


	46. Enchanted

**Author's Note: **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deanie Bean's Lover Gal92, dandy44, Alethia II, Lucy Colt, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, adaddario, Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thank you guys for the reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one too, you guys ROCK :D**

**Special thanks to all the death threats for what I did to Dean last time lol, more on that this chapter, hope you'll like it, enjoy! ;) **

* * *

_**Flashback,**_

_**Seven days ago. **_

Dean and Eve were still on their breakup since they got back from Eve's family house in California. And Dean would do anything to get out of the house in order not to talk to her, not that he didn't want to, but he was mad at her and didn't want to be around or he knew he would soften when she talks to him. According to that, he agreed he would help Bobby on anything he wanted as long as he will get to go out, and Bobby took it as a chance to send Dean to get him everything he might or might not need, all Bobby knew that he has a free errand boy working for him all day long, so why not take advantage?

And Dean was happy to do it, but when he got a little bit bored being alone, he asked Sam for help, more like forced him to help.

"I can not believe you dragged me with you into this?" Sam huffed getting out of the Impala. "You wanted to run and hide from Eve, asking Bobby to let you be his errand boy, why am I here?"

"Stop whining Francis," Dean mocked getting out of the car as well, following his brother. "I've got everything Bobby asked me all day, just wanted you to come with me to the hoodoo creepy place, those places," He said shuddering. "They make me, shudder."

"Right," Sam huffed sarcastically letting out a nervous laugh glancing up at the hoodoo store. "And you got the hint that I'm interested on going?"

"They call it bro time Sam, we are bonding." Dean smirked as he shoved his brother walking past him. "Or you'd rather spend the day with Eve?" he asked turning around with a sneaky look on his face still smirking. "Oh, forgot, I meant her best friend who you got a little _close_ to in the last few days, I hear the late night calls Sammy." Dean teased his younger brother who scowled glaring at him.

"If you're trying to gain my sympathy Dean, you're doing it wrong!" Sam said walking away from his bother, annoyed.

"Sammy, don't take that the wrong way." Dean chuckled following his brother. "I'm happy for you and all."

"Would you please," Sam paused taking a breath. "I know you and Eve are all kinds of messed up now, but that doesn't mean you and I won't get in a fight if you kept talking, and probably I'll win the fight kicking your ass, as usual." He said turning around walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Bring it on bitch; I was the one who taught you how to fight. I will kick your ass." Dean said smugly.

"Come on old man, walk faster or you need my help." Sam teased without turning around.

"You're old," Dean pouted. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Easy, easy Dean, you might have a heart attack."

"You son of a,"

"Come on Dean, let's get this over with and get back home, or Bobby will kick both of our asses." Sam said seriously interrupting his brother.

"This is not over." Dean said glaring at Sam who laughed as his older brother walked passed him into the store.

**...**

The two Winchesters entered the dark store, and the moment they walked in they smelled the heavy smell of the herbs and oils that was there, in addition to an organic smell that made their faces cringe with disgust.

"Welcome to my humble store, how can I help you?" A woman said walking out of a small room at the back of the store.

"Hi, we're here to pick up the stuff Bobby," Sam started but he was cut off by the woman waving her hand with a small smile on her face.

"I know, I know," she said. "But next time, tell Bobby to ask for the stuff he wants a week before, not on the same morning. Mostly when he wants something rare." She said glaring at Sam, then glanced up at Dean who gave her a grin. "I'll go get the stuff ready." She huffed and walked towards the small room she came from.

"She doesn't like us much." Dean muttered as Sam nodded at him his eyes wondering in the place. But before Sam talked, they saw the woman poking her head looking at them.

"Do not touch anything, for your own safety." She said and got back inside.

"Really? She thinks we are kids or something?" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Just don't touch anything; we don't even know what these things are." Sam said with a frown checking out the place with his eyes.

"I won't." Dean said starting to walk around the store looking around. "Why don't you look for a nice gift for your girlfriend?" He teased smirking.

"Why don't you knock it off?" Sam huffed running his fingers through his hair. "Dean, all that won't stop me from asking you the question you know I'm going to ask." He admitted.

"I'm so not following." Dean played dump wondering around the store. "Look, a hoodoo doll, if you don't shut up I'll get one and use it on you."

"Right," Sam said rolling his eyes. "What are you going to do with Eve?" he asked making Dean turn around giving him a sad look shaking his head.

"That's between me and her Sam, thank you very much." Dean grunted looking the other way.

"You know you can't ignore her forever," Sam started but he was cut off by Dean's growl.

"Sam, I am not in the mood for a lecture, alright? Eve broke up with me and that's it, how I'm gonna deal with that is my own damn business, not yours." Dean said angrily. He took a deep breath and looked at his younger brother who gave him the famous puppy look. "If I needed any help, I'll look for you Dr. Phil."

"You won't!" Sam muttered. Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Smart boy." He said with a sarcastic tone, as he walked to a wall paper that was hung on one of the shelves. "A bless, or a curse?" He started reading. "Huh! What do you think that is?" Dean asked curiously, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sam huffed. "Step away from this shit Dean; you don't know what that is."

"Buzz killer." Dean said starting to read the Latin script. "*Omnibus lacte suus dignitas,"

"Dean, stop! Reading in Latin is not a joke, and you're reading in a Latin something you don't know, don't be stupid." Sam yelled impatiently at his brother. But Dean smirked at him and continued to read.

"Omnibus lacte suus dignitas. Planto certus vos adepto illic priorem. Pupillam oculi. Putris. Capti sumus. Quae quidem non potuit peius. Unde ego usque ad huc noveris adpropinquavit finis." Dean read fast off the paper.

"Don't be a kid."

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled looking back at the paper as he kept reading, not able to stop himself. "Etiam cuncta. Bene tibi satis. Paulo tu auare nothus quod 'adepto mereris. Omnia secunda et factis. Ego ille ire in miserum odientes erunt." He read.

"Dean, this," Sam started to talk but he was cut off by Dean's loud reading.

"Sinistra ut ante, amorem et fabula ut vitae. Oportebat autem experti, ego tota ardere mundi usque. Egeo frustum animi timor quid sequaris. Credis hoc vicimus pugnam inops modo animum." He read faster. "Adiuvabimus caeli." He finished turning around to look at Sam. "What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed wiping his face with his hand.

"You askin' me?" Sam said glaring at his brother. "You are reckless. How could you read this without knowing what it was?"

"I don't know, once I laid my eyes on it and started to read, I couldn't stop." Dean said nervously defending himself.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of don't read something you don't know in a language you don't understand." Sam angrily said throwing his hands in the air.

Dean was about to say something when he spotted the store's owner getting out of the room holding a big paper bag.

"I've got all the stuff Bobby asked me, only I'm short on the Wolfbane," She said handing the bag to Sam, "Tell him I'll keep some for him when I get the new pack from Romania."

"Great," Sam gave her a nervous smile handing her the money. "Thank you, I'll tell Bobby that." He said glancing up at his brother who was staring at wall paper, the woman looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow then she looked at Dean.

"Is everything okay?" She asked both of them with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you, we were just leaving." Dean said nervously. "Let's go Sam." He said walking towards the shop's door.

"Thanks again." Sam said following Dean.

"Say hi to Bobby for me!" She yelled as they walked out of the shop, not seeing the sneaky smirk she had on her face.

_**End of Flashback.**_

**...**

_**Now, **_

Eve splashed her face with cold water trying to sober up a little after everything that happened through out the day, not only did Lilitu paid them a visit right after Eve woke up from the two days coma she was in, but Dean's sudden disease that happened out of the blue. He started to cough blood all over himself and over her, ending up losing his consciousness, and Eve didn't know what to do but to run down stairs freaking out calling for Bobby and Sam, who panicked seeing the blood that was over her not knowing who's blood that was, assuming she got hurt. But she wished it was her. Seeing Dean in such condition, when he was perfectly healthy half an hour ago made Eve lose her mind, thinking that Lilitu must have done something to Dean when she was there. But giving it another thought, Eve knew that it was not for Lilitu's benefits that such a thing happen to Dean, since she didn't want Eve anywhere around Adam, she won't be that stupid to hurt the most important person that keeping Eve away. But knowing that didn't make things any easier, as now there was no reason for what was happening to Dean, and even that Sam and Bobby tired to calm her down, Eve pretended to be, giving them her best poker face which wasn't that good.

Excusing them for a moment, she entered the bathroom to clean up herself from all the blood that was on her, taking it a chance to cry it all off. She wiped her face with the small towel that was on the sink before she took a deep breath heading for the door. Eve walked out of the bathroom door seeing Bobby and Sam sitting on the bed next to Dean.

"How is he doing?" She asked above a whisper that no one heard her, hearing herself made her mad, she was supposed to be tough for Dean. Eve cleared her throat and asked again. "How is he doing now?" she asked in a steady tone, as Sam shook his head turning back to glace up at her.

"The same as you left him." He sighed answering her. "What happened?"

"I've told you already what happened, Sam." Eve replied impatiently as she sat next to Dean feeling the heat coming out of his feverish body. "He is burning up, this is not a good sign, I've healed him, I did what I could but nothing is working." She snapped freaking out again.

"Calm down, alright, we don't know what that is yet, so calm down." Bobby said soothing Eve patting on her knee. "Okay, just tell us what happened again; maybe we will know something that might help, please." He asked softly as Eve nodded swallowing hard trying to keep herself from crying again.

"We were getting ready for bed, when Dean suddenly started to sweat shaking, and in a matter of seconds he started to cough blood," She sighed remembering. "That's when I tired to help him but nothing worked, he kept coughing more splattering blood, a lot of blood like he was coughing his lungs out, then he fainted, I tried to wake him but he just didn't." Eve told them starting to shake lightly. "That's when I ran down stairs to get you guys here, and you saw what happened next, I've tried to heal him, but, it's not working, all it did that it kept him from shaking and blood stopped coming out of his mouth." She yelled getting mad again.

"Just calm down, will you?" Sam told her seeing that she was starting to freak out.

"Tell me to calm down again and I'll come kick your ass myself Sam." She snapped. "Do you even know what it means that my powers aren't working on him?" but before anyone answer that Eve talked. "It means it's probably something stronger, and we don't even know what it is, Dean was with us all the time, what possibly can happen to him?"

"Would the two of you shut up?" Bobby yelled. "Call a doctor. See, that simple, it could be an infection, it could be anything, we all know Dean, so it's either taking him to the hospital or call a doctor now, and fast before he gets worse."

"How did I miss that?" Sam muttered shaking his head.

"Maybe because you're an idjit?" Bobby mocked letting out a huff.

"No, it's because I freaked him out not giving you guys a chance to think." Eve sighed glancing up at Sam with her teary eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Its fine just lets get Dean to the hospital." Sam informed standing up off the bed.

"Just one thing first," Eve interrupted catching Bobby and Sam's attention. "I want to make sure this is not a supernatural thing, I'll call Castiel or Arial so they'd tell us."

"Alright, call Cas, you know Dean and Arial." Sam instructed making Eve roll her eyes.

"This is not really the best time to get all picky Sam." She growled but before Sam could say anything she yelled with Castiel's name.

All of them waited for the angel to show up but he didn't. Which made them wait some more but again, he didn't show up.

"Castiel, Arial, one of you better show the fucking up now," Eve screamed angrily. "Or I swear to God I will,"

"No need for any of that Eve, I'm here." Castiel said appearing suddenly in the middle of the room. "What is wrong this time?" He said glancing down at the bed seeing the unconsciousness Dean. "What is wrong with Dean?" He asked sounding worried instead of his cold even tone.

And Sam was the one to answer the angel's question, telling him what happened as he heard from Eve, who was correcting Sam still trying to get a grip acting calm.

"...And now we only need to know if what's happening to Dean is a supernatural thing or we need to take him to the hospital now." Sam finished.

"Alright," Castiel said walking towards the bed, setting down on the bed putting his hand on Dean's forehead. "I should know within moments what is wrong with him." He said softly as he closed his eyes concentrating.

Eve, Bobby and Sam were silent watching the angel, who didn't take but moments to open his eyes again standing up off the bed.

"So?" Eve questioned nervously.

"It's a spell." Castiel informed. "It's a powerful spell too, how Dean could be that stupid to curse himself?" He wondered seeming angry.

"What? Curse himself, how? I mean Dean wouldn't do that." Bobby said shaking his head. "Dean is stupid, but he ain't that kind of stupid."

"I have to disagree." Castiel said firmly. "That spell is not the sort of spell that you get into or someone curses you with. But it's the other type, that the person, who reads it, gets cursed by his own tongue."

"I'll be damned!" Sam exclaimed remembering something, making the three of them look at him.

"Do you want to share with the class Sam?" Eve asked letting out a sigh.

"A week ago, when you and Dean were still on your break up, he was doing his best to stay out of the house in order not to talk to you," Sam said causing Eve to huff glaring at him.

"Thanks Sam." She said sarcastically shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, just getting there, alright." He said talking fast throwing his hands in the air. "Bobby asked us to go get him some errands, well he asked Dean, and I only went with him to the last errand, which was picking up stuff for Bobby from a hoodoo store, oils and herbs and all. Then Dean started to wonder around the place, and he acted all childish that he read some Latin crap out of a wall paper was hanging in the middle of the store. I asked him not to, but, you all know Dean." He finished with a heavy sigh.

"Super." Bobby grunted. "Always getting himself dirty, always, that's just Dean Winchester, a simple damn job, and he got himself a voodoo curse." He said pacing the room angrily.

"Cas, do you know how to reverse that spell? Or treat it." Eve asked. The angel shook his head. "I don't think my powers are working on that kinda shit."

"I don't, I'm sorry." He told her. "You must go back to that place,"

"We are, now." Eve said firmly cutting Castiel off as she stood up off the bed. "You know the place Sam, right?"

"Yes, but how do we know that woman will tell us anything? After all she put the spell in the middle of her store, maybe she is behind this." Sam said, more talking to himself.

"She is a witch Sam, I've told you about this." Bobby huffed. "That was the reason I said, get the stuff, pay her and get the hell out, do not touch anything."

"I know, I know Bobby, I know, but tell that to Dean." Sam huffed.

"Just quit it already, we need to get to that store." Eve said walking towards the door.

"Eve, don't you think you need to change before that?" Sam said pointing at her sweat pants and tank, as she was bare feet too.

"Okay, okay." She muttered. "I'll change and we go now, you know how to get there, right?" She asked and Sam nodded at her.

"You better hurry, I'm not sure yet but this could be a time spell." Castiel warned.

"What is a time spell?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's a spell that casts with a time, after you read it with a certain amount of time, hours, days, years, you get cursed and die." Bobby answered.

"Oh my God," Eve exclaimed.

"But I don't know for sure, I need to see the spell myself to make sure." Castiel added.

"And we will get it to you." Eve said. "I'm gonna change fast, and we will go pay a visit to that store." She told them firmly grabbing her clothes as she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

**...**

*_**This is not a Latin real spell of course; it's just a song for Breaking Benjamin 'Had Enough' that I got it in Latin, thanks to google ;) I do not use real mojo, so it's all good.**_

* * *

**Humm? I hope you liked it, it's a little bit short, sorry, next time it will be longer with more details ;) And don't forget we're heading for the moment you all waiting for *Wink wink* hehe, so, so, so, if you can read, you can review, right? So show me some love and please review ;D**


	47. Guns Blazing

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, you can yell at me if you want lol. Just few bad weeks, writers block, and my birthday, with all that I just couldn't write at all. But, here we are with a new chapter and I really hope you will like it :) **

**Dean's Sassy Seductress, adaddario, Alethia II, dandy44, Lucy Colt, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thank you so much guys for the awesome reviews, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you'll like this one as well :D**

**Now, here is the new chapter, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Sam and Eve climbed out of the Impala, right out of the shop Sam said him and Dean went to last week when Dean accidentally read a spell cursing himself, leaving now Eve and Sam to handle it. And that made Sam worry even more, not only that his older brother was under a spell that they had no idea how to reverse or cure, but he also had to deal with Eve and her snappy self, knowing the way she was used to handle things usually calling the shots, end up being in a huge mess because of her temper. And seeing how nervous she was at the moment made him remember the previous times she acted the same, the first time with the vampires, the time when she knocked him and Dean out and went to meet with the man who wants her dead, and the time when she wanted to sacrifice herself to save them, not to mention when she ran into Lilitu's arms leaving Sam and Dean in a hell for a waiting not knowing what might have happened to her.

And with all these thoughts lurking in Sam's mind, he walked next to Eve glancing down at her walking next to him with a blank look on her face, unable to figure out what she was planning on to do.

"I'm driving on our way back." She informed him as he saw that little smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm driving on our way back? Really?" Sam exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," She said simply and stopped in her track. "I only let you drive 'cause I didn't know the way, but now I know the way back, so I'm the one who will drive us home, you need to rest." She told him with a small smile patting lightly on his shoulder.

Sam looked carefully at her, trying to read any emotion that was coming out of her but he just couldn't, seeing how she was calm, not like she was back at the house.

"Why are you so calm?" He asked making her rise any eyebrow. "I mean seeing you back at Bobby, and now…,"

"Well, lets just say I'm getting ready," Eve said calmly. "When we get inside, you'll see some serious rock and roll as you requested." She said, her tone of voice getting a little deeper, sounding like she growled the last sentence.

"Eve," Sam huffed reaching for her arm pulling her softly closer to him that she would look him straight in the eye.

"I'm not really in the mood for a lecture Sam." Eve huffed, breaking eye contact with him.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Sam told her. "Just let me handle things inside, alright?" He asked her softly. But Eve glared at him with a bitter smile curling on her lips.

"Not because you don't trust me, means I can't do it, Sammy." She said coldly. "I can take care of this, and I won't get us damn killed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam snapped. "I trust you, alright?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Sam." Eve mocked him. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I meant that I read your mind, sorry again, but," She paused seeing the angry look on Sam's face. "I had to, I needed to know what you were planning, and yes I don't like it, talking this bitch out of it, won't work."

"First off, do not read my mind again." Sam said firmly. "Secondly, I do trust you, I just don't like the way you tend to do things, walking inside guns blazing, that," he paused shaking his head, seeing the smirk she gave, Sam waited for Eve to talk, but she was silent for a minute staring at him.

"Fine," she sighed rolling her eyes. "But I've a deal for you, you go first talking all touchy feely, and see what will happen," Eve told him and held a finger in his face. "But," She pointed out. "When this fails, I come in, guns blazing." She said with a smirk waiting for him to talk.

"Deal!" Sam said shaking his head.

"Its always fun working with you Sam." Eve said sarcastically as she walked past Sam.

Watched her walking in front of him, Sam sighed shaking his head before walking after her into the shop.

**...**

Walking into the dark store, Sam reached for Eve's hands holding it nodding to her to stay next to him. She nodded back leaning against the wall next to the door.

"It smells weird." She said with a frown as she wiped her nose.

But before Sam could answer, they heard a woman's voice coming from inside the store. "We are closed now, you may come back tomorrow." She said firmly.

"Oh sweetheart, we aren't here to buy." Eve said, talking before Sam making him glare at her, she shrugged.

"I'm Sam, Bobby sent me; I came here earlier with my brother, last week." Sam shouted in order to make the woman hear him while she was inside. A moment after they saw a shadow walking out of the small room out to the store.

"I don't care, I said we are closed." The woman said firmly crossing her arms against her chest glaring at Sam and Eve.

"You don't understand." Sam said impatiently. "When I was here with my brother last week, he read this thing, it was some kind of a spell and he is sick now,"

"He read it, on his own free will; I didn't shove it in his face and asked him to read it." The woman said coldly cutting Sam off.

"Actually you did, putting a spell in the middle of the store, that's not so clever for someone who doesn't want people to read it." Eve said leaning off the wall standing right next to Sam.

"It's a hoodoo store honey, you need to be careful." The woman said smugly. "Listen, I have nothing to do with this, so why don't you just leave and let me close?" She said waving them off.

Eve looked at Sam giving him 'You had your chance, now its mine' look. Turning back to the woman, Eve just smiled walking towards her.

"What is your name ma'am?" Eve asked her nicely. The woman gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Why? You gonna make me a new ID?" She mocked smugly. Eve's smile widened.

"No, but I'll put it on my list," Eve paused as her smile faded, turning into an angry look. "The list of people I killed." She told the woman, and within seconds, the woman was sent flying across the store crashing into one of the drawers falling to the ground, but she didn't have a chance to breathe, as Eve waved a little wave forcing the woman to get up on her feet, pinning her to the wall behind her.

"So, you said what your name is?" Eve asked her calmly as she walked to stand right in front of her.

"As..," She stuttered not being able to breathe. Eve glared at her waiting for an answer. "Asya, my name is Asya." The woman said.

"Great," Eve smiled. "Listen bitch, you will tell me everything you know about this spell, or I will blow your body, in small pieces that won't feed an ant. So, better talk, and fast." She said coldly.

"Eve," Sam called her, as she felt his hand on her shoulder, giving her his famous puppy eyes.

"Fine." She growled backing off, letting Sam talk to the woman instead.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you," Sam said softly looking at the woman who was looking at him with pure hatred.

"Don't you think that we are passed such talk," She said moaning in pain. "Your whore there,"

"Watch it bitch!" Eve said waving with her hand softly pinning the woman harder into the wall making her scream in pain. "I mean Asya." She said looking at Sam. "Hurry." She demanded softly.

"You gonna talk now?" Sam asked. "You really don't want her to kill you, she will do it, you hurt my brother, and her boyfriend. I walked here planning on keeping you alive, but," he said shrugging, making the woman's eyes to widen looking at him in panic.

"Convincing." Eve told Sam with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "And yes, I'd be glad to hurt you, bitch." She said glaring at the woman.

"Fine, fine, damn it." The woman said. "I don't know much about this curse,"

"Don't lie; I swear I will rip your head off." Eve cut her off threatening.

"No, I'm not lying, I swear." She said panicking. "I found it in a book, and I knew once I laid my eyes on it what to do with it, it has a life of its own, the tendency to spread itself, it made me its slave, painting it and putting it in the middle of the store for people to read it. And believe me, once you see it, it will make you read it, just like what happened with your boyfriend." She admitted looking at Eve. "I told you everything, now let me go." She demanded angrily.

"What? Already, I was just starting to have fun." Eve mocked with a smirk. "You didn't tell us all yet sweetheart, how to reverse it?"

"I don't know!" Asya snapped. Eve rolled her eyes as she heard the woman scream, she pushed her harder into the wall.

"I don't have enough time for your shit lady. Talk or die, I won't say it again." Eve told her firmly.

"I don't know, it's the truth, I just found it and it made me spread it, I have no idea how to cure it, all I know that it takes seven days to start, and then the person who reads it gets sick and die after seven hours starting the moment they got sick. Fever, and they cough their lungs out, and choke with their blood. That's what it says, that's all I know, I swear." She told Eve.

"What do you think?" Eve asked turning around to look at Sam.

"I think she is telling the truth." Sam told Eve softly, looking up at the witch. "You're telling the truth, right?" he asked glaring at her.

She nodded weakly, "I am, let me go, I have told you everything I know." She demanded.

"You know if we found out that you're lying to us, we will come back, and we are hunters, you're gonna be six feet under in a minute." Eve told her, "You know, if there were enough body parts to bury after I'm done with you." She added threatening.

The witch looked her swallowing hard. "I think killing me is the last thing you need to think about now, saving your friend is. He doesn't have much time, you better hurry." Asya told her with a hint of an evil smirk on her face.

Eve glared at her waving with her hands down, bringing the witch to the floor, when she got on her feet standing up.

"You're right; you're the last thing that should be in my mind now." Eve told her walking towards her, stopping inches from her. Glaring at each other, Eve suddenly slapped the woman across the face, making her fell on the floor. "Thank you." She said turning around on her way to the door. "I'll come back for you soon bitch, if anything went wrong, you're number one on my hit list." She said without turning around still walking towards the door.

Sam waited for a minute searching the store with his eyes till he saw the paper the spell was written on, walking to grab it, he glared one last time at the witch before he walked out of the store.

**...**

"I got the spell as Cas asked." Sam informed once he got out of the store seeing Eve leaning against the Impala.

"Shit, I forgot about it. Thanks." She sighed.

"Yeah, you were too busy trying to kill the witch." Sam said sarcastically making Eve glare at him.

"Hey, you saw she wasn't planning to talk, thinking she is tough, that was the only way she was going to talk, plus she is a witch, we kill these bitches, they are worse than punk ass monsters. They are a lame excuse for a human being." She snapped.

"Easy," Sam said waving with his hands as he meant nothing by saying that. "You were right; she got her chance and she wasted it. The guns blazing were the right way." He said with a tiny smile.

Eve smiled back at him. "Well, we didn't make an entrance, we just walked in normally, guns blazing means I walk in after blowing off the store doors, while my hair looking like a super model on a mag. Dude, that's an entrance." She teased.

"Right Wonderwoman," He teased back. "Let's go now, we don't have much time." Sam said with a sad smile as Eve nodded walking to the driver's seat.

"Keys." She asked stretching her hand waiting for Sam to toss her the car's keys. He huffed rolling his eyes at her before pulling out the keys from his jacket's pocket tossing them to her.

"Now, let's go." She said getting into the car as Sam followed getting into the car.

Eve started the engine pulling out of the parking lot. "Okay, have to admit, this car is a babe, and I don't even like cars." Eve said with a smile making Sam smile back at her, she reached for the radio turning it on.

"First time a rock song isn't blaring out of this thing." Sam giggled amused, Eve smirked.

"Dean would kill us if he knew this was playing in his car." She said listening to the song for a while. "Who the hell is this? Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard." Eve mocked making Sam laugh.

"It's Katy Perry. And I don't think Dean will be so mad if he knew she was playing in the Impala." Sam said with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow at him. "He thinks she is,"

"I got it Sam, I don't even know who that is but I already hate her. Thanks." She pouted making Sam chuckle.

"We can turn it off if you want." He said. She shook her head turning the volume up.

"Bad voice but I like it." Eve said with a cheeky smile. "Fireworks and all." She sighed, as they drove in silence for a while, no sounds but the rear of the Impala and the songs that came out of the radio.

But suddenly Eve reached for the radio turning it off. "I can't take it anymore," She snapped glancing up at Sam. "I'm freaking out, and Arial doesn't answer me, I'm praying for him, even before I called you and Bobby, and after and during, I kept screaming for him to show up, and he has a freaking bond with me that I don't even need to call him out loud, but he is not answering." Eve shouted. "He never did that, like never and now we need all the help we can get."

"Eve, calm down please." Sam said softly. "Maybe he is already looking for something, maybe Cas told have him, you know." He told her trying to make her feel better, that she would calm down.

"No," She said firmly. "I know he is not with Cas, he is blocking me, I can't see where he is, or what he is doing, he taught me this in case he can't get to me, so why block me then? Something must be wrong." Eve sighed. "I only hope that nothing bad has happened to him. Or worse, that he is somewhere doing something stupid that probably will get us all killed." She muttered to herself as she sped down the road.

**...**

_"Is there is something else you wish to share with us Lilitu? Or you're finally going to leave?" Arial asked with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Lilitu glanced up at him with a smile on her face. _

_"You've changed your looks, but," she smirked, and in a glimpse she was standing in front of him. "You're still the same." She told Arial who looked confused. _

**..**

_Lilitu patted on Arial's chest, he didn't say a word looking obviously confused. _

_**Chapter 45, Bring Me to Life.**_

**...**

On the other side of the world, Arial stood in the fading dark of dawn, on the highest point of a mountain, while he was chanting in an old language that no one spoke or heard for over a thousand year. It was cold, snow was the only thing to see for miles, when the cold weather and the lack of air would have killed any human, but thankfully Arial wasn't one. And he was determined to know, to do this, that even if there was a chance for him to die, he was not going to back off. It had been only hours since he left Bobby's house right after Lilitu was gone, hearing the things she said, feeling her touch on his skin, he started to see random flashes of events in his brain, he didn't know if they were his, or what was happening to him. He thought at first, when he got the first flash to tell Castiel about it, and see what the older angel had to say, but a second flash made him change his mind, when he saw Castiel in it. Arial knew that for now, he needed to keep it to himself, and summon the demon who was responsible for this, one touch from her made him see things, imagining things, he wasn't sure if they were even real, it was impossible they were real, he wasn't even around at the time, but yet again, it was hard to fake such memories. He knew he didn't have much time, he could hear Eve's calls, and he knew that she was in a facing a serious problem, but he couldn't turn around and simply fly back to help her, he had to know, he had to know the truth, the truth about him and Lilitu. And there was only one way to bring her, and fast.

Five seconds after Arial was done with his chants, he saw her; she walked out of the nothing, appearing right in front of him with a smile on her beautiful cold face.

"I knew you'd call me, but I didn't know it was going to happen that fast." She said with the same smile on her face, her tone revealing nothing, it was even, unemotional plain tone. "You know I'm busy, you can't just summon me like that. I have a baby to fucking take care of, an annoying son of a bitch who asks for things your little angel mind won't understand or even imagine." She told him, sounding annoyed.

"It had to be now." Arial told her coldly. Lilitu smirked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Really? It had to be now." She said sarcastically mocking him. "And here, Palestine? Or that was a must too?" She asked with the same tone.

"Isn't it the last place we met?" He answered her softly.

"If I recall," She wondered taking a moment to think as she walked to him, being only few steps away. "It was Egypt, not here." She said looking into his eyes.

"No, it was here. Egypt was a whole different story." He said taking a step closer. "You know I'm right, after all, you are the one who planted those memories in my mind." Arial told her firmly, somehow sarcastic. He saw the smile that spread on her lips.

"So it worked." She said victoriously. "I thought you wouldn't remember, I didn't know my magic will over power the angels', but," She shrugged. "I'm getting better." She said closing the gap between them as she leant up pressing a kiss to Arial's lips. And shockingly, Arial kissed Lilitu back, the kiss was far from being passionate, it was a rough eager kiss, and even she was shocked he would kiss her back, Lilitu didn't back off when he did, but she kissed him harder.

"I can't do this." Arial said breaking the kiss. Lilitu glared at him for a second before she backed away standing again in front of him. "You made me do this." He snapped at her.

"You and I know that no one can make you do anything Arial, you always did what you wanted." Lilitu told him calmly. "So, you going to spend the whole time staring at me, or you are going to ask the question that is killing you?" She asked him and waited for him to talk but he didn't, she rolled her eyes at him. "They are real; I didn't make those memories up Ari." She told him as she started to walk, circling him.

"They can't be. You, and," He started, sounding and looking obviously confused. But she cut him off.

"You and me, yes." She whispered in his ear standing now behind him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And yes, when I touched you back when I came to see the bitch that was when I planted those memories in your sweet little mind."

"If they are real, why I can't remember them? Why I didn't remember them?" He asked her turning around fast that he was facing her, holding her tight in his arms, seeing the smirk on her face.

"Because they didn't want you to remember." Lilitu told him simply.

"Who?" Arial asked her, tightening his grip around her.

"Deep down, you know who." She said coldly. "Any further questions, Ari?" She said pushing him hard releasing herself from his grip. "Told you, I'm getting better."

"Why? Why they would," Arial started but he was cut off hearing Eve's voice in his mind.

"_Fucking Arial, you better answer me this time." _She said in his mind._ "I don't know where the hell you're, but I need you now_."

"What's wrong? Your little whore is calling!" Lilitu mocked with a cruel smile on her face. Arial looked up at her and with a small hand wave, she was flying in the air, hitting a big tree that was there, she hit it hard that the tree cracked falling to the ground.

"You better watch you tongue." He said firmly.

"Or what?" Lilitu dared as she stood up from the ground, her laughs blaring with an echo across empty mountain.

Arial was about to answer her but he got distracted by Eve's voice in his mind again. "_Arial, please. At least give me a sign you're not dead yet, answer me, please_." He heard her voice plead, she sounded worried and tired, he knew she needed him, but he wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do now, answer his call of duty and go back to Eve, or stay there and try to pull the truth out of Lilitu.

But Lilitu who was now mad at him, was faster. She got advantage of him being distracted when she made the tree fly and hit him, making him fall to the ground, and before he could move she made the big tree fell on him, literally, sending him under the ground.

"That's just the foreplay, Ari." She shouted sounding furious. "And you know what? Go fuck yourself, I'm not saying another word, you figure out the truth on your own." She said pressing the tree harder to the ground with her invisible powers, hearing Arial's growls.

But a few seconds later the tree was blown up into small pieces, when Arial came out from under the ground, and even though he was an angel, he looked tired, Lilitu was powerful and for taking her it needed a lot of power.

"You know you can't kill me. Even if you wanted, you couldn't do it before." She told him. "But remember, you've ruined your only chance to know who you really are, and what happened to you. Remember that when you run to rescue your little slut." She said turning around about to walk away from him. But then she turned back glaring again at Arial. "By the way, and if you want to stay alive, you better keep everything I said between us." She told him seriously before she walked away.

"You can not do this; you can not give me half the truth." He yelled after her.

"Oh, this is not even near the half Ari." She said coldly without turning around. "There is a lot you don't know, but you have missed your chance." Lilitu said, not giving Arial another chance to talk, she vanished into thin air leaving him standing there alone, a beaten, confused angel with a memory loss and mysterious past.

* * *

*_**This**__ is some kind of a footnote, or a notebook._

_-So, basically I'm trying here to drag Eve to darkness, a little more every time, with her powers and the new attitude, and it will get darker. _

_-As for the Arial part and Arial/Lilitu thing, well, I'm planning on an Arial whole chapter soon with a subplot, so I thought it would be better to start working on that part of the story, and more on that soon, since the conversation between him and Lilitu was a little vague, but all that will come into the light soon ;)_

* * *

**Its me again :D I hope you liked the chapter, with the little twist in it. And of course, I'd love to hear what you think of it, reviews are love, so show me some, and make me happy, and promise the new chapter will come sooner ;) Please review.. **


	48. SEVEN

_**Author's Note**_**: Hey guys, so sorry for taking forever to update, its been ages, lots of things happened, won't bother you with, so, here we are, a new chapter, I hope you will like it :D**

**Lucy Colt, Dean's Sassy Seductress, dandy44, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Sparkly Blue Eyes: THANK you ladies for the reviews, so glad you liked the chapter and hope you will like this chapter as well :D**

**Another thank you for all the guys who alerted/fav the story, or me, I hope you will like what's coming next, and don't forget to drop me a review of what you think :D **

**Imcrazyfordean. Thanks for beta :D**

**Cas-sweetevilangel, welcome to the site :D and dadny44, good luck with your exams this chapter is for you ladies :D **

**Okay, no more talking, here you go, ch48.. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Etiam cuncta. Bene tibi satis. Paulo tu auare nothus quod 'adepto mereris. Omnia secunda et factis. Ego ille ire in miserum odientes erunt._

**...**

"How is he doing?" Eve asked once she walked into her room, where Dean, Bobby, and Castiel were there. The first one was still sick and unconscious, while the other two taking care of him, in case he needed something, or maybe woke up.

"Same as you left him; he didn't even move an inch." Bobby told her from his chair, where he was sitting across the room reading in an old book.

"Well Bobby, no offense, but you have a very bad taste in friends." Eve said taking off her jacket, while glaring at Bobby, referring to the witch they just had a confrontation with.

"She ain't my friend Eve," Bobby said glaring back at her. "She is nothing but a witch. I only get my herbs and stuff from." He trailed off.

"Well, anyway, I don't think she will sell you anything now." Eve told him, giving a small shrug before sitting down next to Dean on the bed.

"Or that she will be in this town for long either." Sam added as he walked into the room. Bobby looked back and forth between the two of them, before rolling his eyes looking back to the book he had in hand.

"Did you get the spell?" Castiel asked, speaking for the first time since Eve and Sam arrived.

"Wow, Cas, I was starting to think that I was hallucinating and you weren't there for real." Eve mocked. Castiel looked at her with a confused look on his face, leaning off the wall he was standing on.

"I did not have anything to say." He said calmly walking to her.

"Smart man, I guess." She muttered. "Anyway, Sam got the spell." Eve said, and Sam went straight to show the paper to Castiel, when Bobby stood up from his chair to see it as well.

For a few minutes everyone was silent, both Bobby and Castiel reading the spell, trying to figure out if they ever saw something like that before, while Sam and Eve waited impatiently for them to talk.

"What did the witch tell you?" Castiel asked, looking at Eve.

"She said that it takes seven days for the spell to work, and seven more hours to kill, once the person starts to get the fever, its only a matter of hours before they collapse and die, after suffering from the, well you know." Sam said glancing at his brother's lifeless body on the bed. "She didn't know a cure for the curse." He finished.

"Are you sure she doesn't?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah Bobby," Eve started. "I made sure of that." She said with a tiny smirk.

"Yes, she did." Sam added, confirming it.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked Eve, looking at her suspiciously. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Bobby, I did what I had to do, that's all I have to say." She said with a huff. "Are we done now? Can Cas tell us if he knows anything about this shit, we have lost two fucking hours already." She said impatiently.

"Well," Castiel started looking down. "I don't know how to cure this spell. I didn't see it before, Arial is the one,"

"Well Arial is not here Castiel, if you didn't notice." Eve snapped cutting the angel off.

"Have you tried to call him?" Bobby asked her, not seeing Sam shaking his head no at the question.

"Really Bobby? How stupid you think I am?" Eve said with the same snappy tone, getting a little edgy. "I have called him a million times, he is not answering." She sighed getting out of the bed. "How awesome that is? Losing my boyfriend and my guardian angel at the same time, that's just peachy." She shouted yelling at herself, as she started to pace the room. "We have got to do something, and fast, we lost two hours, Dean is dying, we don't know anything." She said, freaking out, still pacing the room, throwing her hands in the air, and mostly talking to herself than the men in the room.

"Eve, just stop freaking out and let us all think of something, please." Sam asked her calmly. But she didn't seem to hear him.

"Eve!" Bobby called her firmly, making her turn glaring at him.

"I will," She muttered as she walked to the bathroom. "I need to use the bathroom." She said making both Sam and Bobby share a confused look.

"Don't do something stupid." Bobby told her, when she turned around with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"It's the bathroom Bobby, what possibly can happen?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You always manage to surprise us Eve." Bobby told her, sarcastically. Eve didn't answer him; she shot him another glare before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

**...**

_Omnibus lacte suus dignitas. Planto certus vos adepto illic priorem. Pupillam oculi. Putris. Capti sumus. Quae quidem non potuit peius._

**...**

Eve leaned against the door once she closed it behind her, taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but feel exhausted, drained, and weak, she didn't know what to do, she had no idea how to help Dean, and she knew deep down that Arial also was in trouble, as it was the first time he didn't answer her.

"Arial, please." She begged, calling for the angel, knowing he would hear her pleads. And she waited for a few minutes, expecting him to show up any second, but for her disappointment, he didn't. "Fucking Arial, you better answer me this time." She snapped kicking the door with her feet. "I don't know where the hell you are, but I need you, now." She said in a calmer tone, pleading for him to answer, he was the only option they had to save Dean.

But Eve was starting to have doubts about Arial. That he might be doing this on purpose because Dean was the one in danger, as she knew how he felt about him, and how they felt towards each other, thinking that Arial would be happy if Dean was out of the way.

Shaking her head, Eve tried to shake those black thoughts away. Knowing that Arial was a faithful angel, he would not betray her that way, blaming her lack of..., everything on having such thoughts, she didn't eat in days, she didn't get any rest, and using her powers was the cherry on the top. She let out a heavy sigh as she sat on the floor feeling the lump in her throat, and the sting of the light tears that started to fall down her cheeks, she didn't take herself for a weak person, but it was about Dean this time, and even though it wasn't technically her fault, she couldn't help but to blame herself, as usual. And for that, she was more determined to save Dean's life, whatever it cost, but she thought she would give it another shot calling for Arial, that she would be done with all this and go for extreme measures.

"Arial, please. At least give me a sign you're not dead yet, answer me, please." She sighed, in barely a whisper. "I need you." Eve muttered feeling like the walls were closing in on her, with all the pressure she felt, and how weak she was, she started to cry.

**...**

_Sinistra ut ante, amorem et fabula ut vitae. Oportebat autem experti, ego tota ardere mundi usque._

**...**

"Is it normal that Eve takes all that time in the bathroom?" Castiel asked Sam and Bobby, pointing at the bathroom's door.

"That's a good question," Bobby replied. "That we don't know an answer to." He told Castiel, sharing a look with Sam. That was when Sam walked to the bathroom door to knock on it checking on Eve.

But once Sam reached for the door, it opened. "What? Did I take so long?" Eve asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, we were starting to get worried." Bobby told her as he stared at her, she seemed calmer to him, and though it was supposed to make him feel better, it didn't, it made him suspicious, he knew that girl better. Freaking out was her thing, not being calmer.

"Nah, I'm fine." Eve said simply walking to Castiel.

"Sure about that?" Sam asked, she was acting normally, but he could have sworn that she seemed like she was crying. "Because you look like you were crying." He said making her glare at him for a second, before she got her calmer attitude back again.

"Yes Sam, I am." She told him, huffing, "You're the cry baby, not me." She teased him, but before Sam could answer her, she looked back at the angel. "I hope you don't know where Arial is, because if you do when he is not giving a damn about answering me, you two will get a special treatment tonight, or whenever he shows up." She told the angel, sounding a little angry.

"I do not know where Arial is." Castiel stated. "He is not answering my calls either."

"Well, when he shows up, if he showed up, I swear I'm gonna kick his feathery angelic ass." Eve snarled. "Now, I want to ask you about something." She said in a calmer tone.

"You're so not sounding right at the moment." Sam muttered sarcastically talking to Eve, pointing at her shifty tones of speech.

"I never do." She teased without looking at him, still talking to Castiel. "So," She started. "I heard that in dark times when all this mojo crap was alive and kicking, that when someone used to get a curse or something, they make someone else read it, so the curse would pass from someone to another. Is there any part of the truth in that?" She asked, looking at the angel with curious filled eyes.

"Eve," Sam called seeing where this was going.

"Sam, please, it's just a question." Eve told him tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And you're lying, not only the way you brushed your hair, but also, that with you, it's never just a question." Bobby told her firmly.

"Look, both of you, we have no idea how to cure this shit," Eve yelled. "And I'm not a teacher in Hogwarts, and since neither of us knows Harry Potter's phone number, we are doing this my way. Unless you have a better idea?" She mocked looking at Sam and Bobby, the two of them just glared at her silently. "Thought so." She huffed.

"It depends on the spell." Castiel burst saying, catching their attention. "Not all the spells are the same, but yes, that is a method that sometimes works. But you don't want to risk it; we do not have enough information about that spell to begin with." He finished.

"Well, I don't have a choice." Eve told him, as she took the paper that the spell was written on from him.

"I can do it." Sam said. "I mean,"

"Are you two freaking nuts?" Bobby shouted. "We didn't get around Dean's case yet, and you two want to throw yourselves into this?"

"Bobby," Eve sighed. "At least this time we will have more than four hours to think, we will have a whole week. Plus, I'm the one who will do this; not only that Dean is my boyfriend, but because I have powers that will protect me." She said, and turned around to look at Sam. "Sorry Sam, next time your brother makes a mess, I'll let you clean it." She said giving him a weak smile that he returned with a nod.

"Just be careful." Sam said making Eve give him a sarcastic look, that was followed by an eye roll.

"It's too late for that boy." Bobby said in his usual grumpy tone, as he took a seat back at his chair. "When I thought two were enough of an idjits." He mocked referring to Eve.

"Thanks Bob means a lot." She said sarcastically. "Its not that I have a choice here, when Dean wakes up, you get to kick his ass, 'cause I'll be busy kicking Arial's." Eve sighed. "Blonde bastard is not answering; hope he will after I do this." She muttered to herself, before she looked at the rest in the room, and down at the paper in her hand. "Ready?"

"Not really." Sam replied both him and Eve looked at Bobby who just gave them a grunt looking mad.

"That's all I need." Eve mocked, and then she looked at Castiel. "Cas?" She called. The angel gave her a light nod. "Let's do this." She said as she started to read. "Omnibus lacte suus dignitas. Planto certus vos adepto illic priorem. Pupillam oculi. Putris. Capti sumus. Quae quidem non potuit peius. Unde ego usque ad huc noveris adpropinquavit finis." Eve read the first part of the spell, and even though she ignored the feeling, she was starting to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Etiam cuncta. Bene tibi satis. Paulo tu auare nothus quod 'adepto mereris. Omnia secunda et factis. Ego ille ire in miserum odientes erunt." She kept reading, and she knew, she knew that this was not going to go well, she wasn't done reading yet, and she was already feeling bad, sick, and getting dizzier by the second. She felt a wave of energy rushing through her veins, and she had to grab Sam's hand making him help her to stay on her feet. "Sinistra ut ante, amorem et fabula ut vitae. Oportebat autem experti, ego tota ardere mundi usque. Egeo frustum animi timor quid sequaris. Credis hoc vicimus pugnam inops modo animum. Adiuvabimus caeli." She finished.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Eve once she was done reading. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She answered him weakly. "Okay Bob, you can yell at me now." Eve said sarcastically sitting on the bed with Sam's help.

"First, don't call me Bob." Bobby said, making Eve let out a small chuckle. "And second, I won't yell, not now anyway, when both you and Dean are better, we will talk about this."

"Well, thanks, I guess." She teased. "Castiel, please check on Dean, maybe he is better now."

Castiel stood next to Dean, leaning down to touch his forehead; he stood like this for almost three minutes, when he took his hand off Dean. "He is resting now." Castiel told them, hearing their sighs of relief.

"Thank God." Sam sighed.

"Why it took you so long?" Eve asked Castiel, curious.

"I was healing his internal injuries. The spell is cured, but not what it left." He answered her.

"Tricky sons of bitches." Bobby growled. "Now, its time to hit the books, we can't afford another spell reader in the house," He said looking at Eve, who was now sweaty and pale. "Are you okay kiddo?" he asked worryingly.

"Nope, I feel like shit, like a truck just ran over me." Eve answered before she started to cough. "A tissue please." She asked between her coughs, Sam ran giving her a handful of paper tissues that she used to cover her mouth while coughing.

"Are you bleeding?" Bobby asked her, standing up from his chair.

"Yes, I'm bleeding," Eve nodded, and then gave him a weak smirk. "But not the colors of the evening stars," she teased, seeing the confused look on Bobby and Castiel's faces, while Sam just rolled his eyes at her. "I take that you two aren't an Owl City fans." She said with the same tone, still smirking.

"Seriously? You're joking now?" Sam exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do? I freaked out already, but Dean is fine now, I'm fine." Eve said seriously. "I took the risk, and," She couldn't finish her sentence as she started to cough harder.

"Castiel?" Bobby growled looking at the angel.

"I don't know. The spell must have gone wrong." Castiel told him.

"Ya think?" Bobby mocked angrily.

"Bobby, get off his back, I knew that might happen." Eve said, seeing the angry look on Bobby's face, she pointed at him to give her a second, as she rested her back against the bed board. "It's a spell Bobby, it's probably 'cause of my powers." She said wiping her nose, when she saw the blood. "Oh peachy."

"Your powers?" Sam exclaimed in confusion.

"It is because of her powers."Arial said, as he appeared suddenly in the middle of the room.

**...**

_Egeo frustum animi timor quid sequaris. Credis hoc vicimus pugnam inops modo animum._

**...**

"You son of a bitch!" Eve snapped once she saw Arial in the room, she was about to stand up from the bed but Sam stopped her.

"Where were you Arial?" Castiel demanded firmly. But Arial ignored him walking towards Eve.

"I take a day off and all this happens." Arial joked as he sat on the best next to Eve, when she kicked him with her feet.

"A day off? Dude, I didn't sleep all night, didn't eat and now I'm freaking cursed, days off aren't an option." She snapped looking at the angel. "And you look like shit." she added seeing the sarcastic smirk he gave her.

"Thank you!" He said with an eye roll, "So, what did I miss?" He asked looking at the three men in the room.

Sam and Bobby told Arial a summery of what happened, since Dean got sick, till the moment he showed up. While Castiel was stood there in silence, observing, which Eve noticed, she knew something was wrong, as she also noticed when Arial didn't answer Castiel, pretending he didn't hear his question. But Eve was too weak to think about it, knowing that she was going to have a serious talk with Arial later, about everything that happened.

"Can I see the spell?" Arial asked as Sam handed him the piece of paper that had the spell. The angel looked at it, before he glanced up at Eve looking angry. "And you read it?"

"You have no right to question my acts Arial, not after leaving me all day like that," Eve said finishing her sentence with a nasty cough, coughing more blood into her tissue. "I did what I had to do and now Dean is alright, so, help me, or fuck off and let me die." She snapped with her now hoarse shaky voice.

Arial glared at her for a minute before he took a deep breath. "All you had to do is to read it backwards. Well, Dean, not you." He told Eve.

"That was it?" Sam exclaimed. Arial nodded simply at him. "And why didn't you know that?" He asked Castiel.

"Castiel doesn't have such expertise." Arial answered Sam, but not without glancing at his fellow angel.

"Okay, enough with the sexual tension here. I want to stop this crap, now." Eve burst saying, giving Arial another kick.

"Knock yourself out." Arial told her, giving her the spell to read.

"And I did the right thing when I read it Arial." Eve said softly. "Dean was in a semi coma, he wasn't going to be able to read this."

"Whatever, just read the spell backwards, and be fast Eve." Arial said firmly. "Because your powers didn't help you this time, it collided with the spell against you." He explained.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby and Sam said at the same time.

"It made it act faster than it usually does. Seven minutes, not seven days." Arial added. "That's why you were stupid to read it." He told Eve.

"Screw you." She said as she started to read the spell, backwards.

**...**

_Oportebat autem experti, ego tota ardere mundi usque. Egeo frustum animi timor quid sequaris. Credis hoc vicimus pugnam inops modo animum._

**...**

Thirty minutes later, Eve was much better, the coughing and the bleeding have stopped, while her body was healing itself from the internal injuries. Bobby and Castiel had already left the room, she was in the company of Sam and Arial.

"You gonna need anything from me Eve?" Sam asked sounding tired; Eve smiled at him walking to give him a hug.

"Thanks Sammy," She said. "And sorry for the craziness, I was only so worried about Dean."

Sam smiled as he hugged her back. "Don't worry, as long as both of you are fine now, it's all good." He said pulling back seeing the weak smile on her face. "Just let me know when Dean wakes up."

"I will, if I'm awake." She said with a chuckle. Sam smiled at her, nodding at Arial, before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. And once Sam was out of the room, Eve glanced down at the sleeping Dean checking out that he was alright.

"He is alright Eve," Arial told her, leaning off the wall he was leaning against. "Only resting, not all people have powers to heal their bodies like you." He joked giving her a smile that faded once he saw the angry look on her face.

"Do you have any idea what I went through tonight, how much I needed you?" Eve snapped at him. "Did you hear my calls? Did you hear me beg you to show up? Or you just didn't care because it was Dean, not me?" She yelled, her voice getting louder and her tone angrier.

"Eve, I would never do that." Arial said in a defensive tone.

"Really? Because you didn't show up all day, Castiel didn't know where you were, and Dean was dying Arial, I called for your help, a million times. But guess when did you show up? Oh, when I read the spell." Eve yelled at him, still mad.

"I'm sorry, I came as soon as I could, I swear." Arial said calmly. "Yes I don't mind Dean out of the way, but,"

"HEY!" Eve said angrily cutting him off as she walked towards her angel. He laughed shaking his head.

"Joking," He said still laughing.

"Not funny." Eve said backing off, taking her boots off. "What's up with you and Cas? Broke up already?" She asked as she threw the shoe across the room.

"Nothing, I only didn't inform him where I was tonight." Arial said simply.

"I don't buy it Arial, I don't buy any of the crap you told me, I know something is wrong and you just don't want to tell me what is going on." Eve sighed.

"Its nothing you need to know about, not now anyway." He told her softly.

"Yeah, because I better wait till it gets personal, _as usual_, and then it comes to bite me in the ass, right?" Eve said sarcastically, yet sounding mad.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Arial told her with a small smile. She raised an eyebrow at him, sarcastically. "Well, nothing from that end, I wasn't here when you read this shit." He teased, with the same smile on his face.

"Right!" She mocked. "Like that wasn't the problem in the first place." She muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Arial told her.

"I know you did." Eve said with a smirk. "So, you won't tell me, right?" She asked, trying for the last time.

Arial shook his head walking to her. "No."

"You're a jerk." Eve said with a huff.

"And you need to rest; it's been a long, week." He said smiling at her.

"And from the way you look, I'd say you too." Eve teased looking up at him. "I'm here, if you want to talk, or you want help, I'll be here." She said softly.

"I know." He said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

When Eve looked up at him, he was already gone.

**...**

_Omnibus lacte suus dignitas. Planto certus vos adepto illic priorem. Pupillam oculi. Putris. Capti sumus. Quae quidem non potuit peius._

**...**

Not far from Bobby's house, in a large open field, the two angels stood facing each other. Castiel and Arial.

They stood there for over ten minutes, just glaring at each other. They looked strange and for someone who didn't know what they were, or what they were doing there, they would have looked scary too, with the clouds starting to gather in the dark sky, while the thunder lightened up the whole field.

"Really Cas? All that drama and you didn't even bother talking for ten minutes," Arial said in a sarcastic tone. "So, what is it, _brother_?"

"You know what is it Arial, I know where were you and who you were with." Castiel told him firmly. Arial just smirked at his fellow angel before he started to walk in a circle around him.

"Why are you asking then? You want me to tell you what was going on? And what we said. Or you already know that too, brother?" Arial said, spitting the word brother, as he was starting to get angry.

"Arial," Castiel said calmly, with his always even, emotionless tone. "I just want to make sure she didn't hurt you."

"Really?" Arial mocked standing right behind Castiel, making the other angel turn around and face him. "Not that you want to know how much she told me?"

"What do you mean Arial?" Castiel asked, his tone shifting, no longer the calm even tone.

"You of all people know what I mean Castiel." Arial said bitterly. "I remember now, I remember." He snapped. "I remember what happened to me, what _you_ did to me?"

"Arial, that, that was a long time ago." Castiel stuttered, "I had orders, it wasn't like,"

"I don't care. And whatever you're going to tell me now, I will not believe you." Arial yelled at Castiel, looking hurt and betrayed. "And I will not trust you again either."

"Arial!" Castiel called, but it was too late, as Arial vanished into thin air, leaving Castiel standing alone, under the rain that started to pour heavily.

**...**

_Adiuvabimus caeli._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you liked it, and please, review, last time I thought I'd hit 350 reviews, but no *Disappointed look* So, I really hope to get more reviews than the last chapter. You know you want to click that cute little button there ;D Let me know what you think and please review ;)**

_**(**__*__**) Shameless self promotion.. So, I've posted a Hawaii Five-0 story, and if there are fans of the show here and would like to check it out, it would be awesome. **_


	49. The Morning After

**Author's Note: adaddario, Lucy Colt, Dean's Sassy Seductress, sam and dean crazy ass wrench: Thank you so much guys for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one as well :D You guys rock.**

**Imcrazyfordean, thanks for beta buddy :D**

**See you at the end of the chap, now, enjoy..**

* * *

_**Eve's P.O.V.**_

When the party in my room was over, I went to sleep.

It was a very long day, it felt like I was up for days and I was very, very exhausted, after all, getting cursed coughing blood all over wasn't my idea of a fun day. And although my body healed itself – one of the perks of having powers – I was still tired. I didn't eat, sleep or even drink in two days. I woke up from a two days coma – which technically can't be considered sleep – to find a demon bitch in my room, on my bed sucking faces with my boyfriend. And when I thought the day was over when she left, all the angels, and it was only me and Dean, ready to get some rest, I found out that Dean was cursed, he cursed himself, being smart as usual. Anyway, after all the tries, including me cursing myself almost dying, Arial showed up and gave me the way to reverse the damn curse, which was really simple, and made me feel stupid that I didn't think of it, I was busy showing off my powers and panicking over Dean to think straight.

All I knew that I wanted to rest, to eat, sleep, and sleep, but it was only time to sleep, that what my mind and brain needed the most. So I went to take a quick shower, getting off all the blood off myself, and then I cuddled next to Dean and slept till morning.

**...**

I woke up four hours after. I was shocked when I looked at the clock on my night stand, I only slept for four hours and I felt like I slept for a week, I hated and loved that in the same time. I liked the feeling of being relaxed and refreshed, but I hated the fact that it was a step closer from being a total freak, normal people sleep more, mostly when they had such a week, but not me, I wasn't normal anymore, and even though I had to live with that, I hated it.

I laid back in bed next to Dean, who was still out sleeping peacefully, and I watched him, I took a loud sigh resting my head on the pillow trying to relax and maybe go back to sleep, but it was never going to happen, I was fully awake and it was hardly morning. Yesterday started early, and with all the events, it still ended early, so now, it was 5.35am and I was wide awake. I turned to sleep on my side as I spent over half an hour watching Dean sleeping, I knew I probably seemed like a weirdo or a stalker fan-girl, but I didn't feel like leaving the bed now, and I also wanted to be there when Dean wakes up. But I backed away a little so when he does he won't freak out seeing me staring at him like that. And I waited for another hour that I wanted to shoot myself, it was boring, I wasn't used to just lay there and do nothing, and I couldn't take it anymore, yes Dean looked so cute sleeping, he was between sleeping on his face while the pillow over his head, or on his back smirking to nothing, it was fun, but I wanted to move, I couldn't just lay in bed. So, I leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Dean's forehead when I saw him smile muttering something. I leaned up seeing the happy expression on his face and I knew what was going on, he was having a happy wet dream, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh watching him for a few minutes. When he said my name, that was even better, he was dreaming about me, dirty. I laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yeah baby, I want you to say my name, louder." I said trying not to laugh, and for my surprise Dean did what I said. "Okay, that's enough. Back to your dirty dream Dean," I muttered to myself still laughing. "At least I know you're alright."

I got up and walked to the bathroom, I meant to take a shower but on a second thought, I knew that the sound of the shower and probably the hair dryer was going to wake Dean up, and as much as I wanted him to wake up, I didn't want him to wake up and kill me.

So, I did the usual, brushing teeth, washing face and stuff. I was brushing my hair when I looked at the mirror, I saw that something was different about me, I stared at myself for a while, and still I couldn't figure out what was that thing and it bugged the hell of me. I kept staring at myself for a while longer, and I realized now why some cultures think that people can go crazy from mirrors, it was more of a paranoid feeling, like there is something watching you, or something lives in the mirror, or worse, that some mirrors are doors to other worlds. Many stories about mirrors from all the cultures but I knew my mirror was innocent and had nothing to do with demons, well, other demons, not my demon. It was my fault that I was a freak, not the mirror's fault to show me that. And looking closer, focusing more, closing the gap between me and the mirror, I saw something, nothing big, just my face, something about it looked wrong, felt wrong. Not that I looked different, or that someone would notice, no, it was me seeing something wrong about myself, something that others and even with being very close to me, they wouldn't see it. It was that hint in my eyes, that look that changed, a fixed cold look that would go through your soul ripping it apart, a look that would never make someone comfortable, that look I had when I attacked the witch, the feeling of being powerful and undefeatable, trust that can evaluate to reach pride and arrogance, the worst kind, the kind that might turn into cruelty.

But I didn't get much time to think about it, as I saw that white sparkle in my eyes as my eyes flashed white for a second, it made me snap moving away from the mirror almost falling to the ground, and when I looked back at myself, I saw that it was normal again.

"Isn't that lovely?" I muttered sarcastically catching my breath. I didn't look back at the mirror as changed into my clothes, the pair of jeans and a tank top that I managed to grab them in the dark.

Ten minutes later I was out of the bathroom, I walked out of my room, walking slowly so I won't wake Dean up. If I was right it was past seven in the morning, and I knew the rest of the house was asleep too. So I tried to be quiet walking down to the kitchen, I was starving and I had to fix myself something to eat from whatever left over in the fridge, I knew Bobby wasn't a fan of shopping, so I had nothing but to wish. I walked to the coffee machine and started to make some, seeing that there was milk and sugar in there too, my hope started to blossom. Walking to the fridge, I found bread and some weird kind of cheese that smelt wrong, and that was the only thing there, except of pizza leftovers that I was not going to touch even if it was over my dead body. I huffed as I slammed the fridge's door, turning around I saw Arial standing by the kitchen's door smirking at me.

"Well good morning to you too." I said sarcastically as I went to pour myself a huge cup of coffee. "You know, it's still creepy to watch people when they don't notice you." I told him still fixing my coffee.

"I know, but those rules don't apply on me," Arial told me. "Plus, for the million times, I'm your guardian; I'm allowed to creep you out if I want to." He said with a chuckle, laughing at his own joke.

I turned around ready to replay with a mean response, but I couldn't, Arial was there right in front of me, only few inches apart. "What happened to personal space?" I said nervously, I wasn't comfortable around Arial now, not in general but when he was that close, it felt weird. He smiled at me and backed off a little; still, he was too close. "I'm still mad at you, so don't try to suck up, won't work on me." I said walking faster away from him, taking a seat around the kitchen table.

"Well, not all people know how to suck up the right way." Arial said with a smile, a sneaky smile. I rolled my eyes at him taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why are you here now?" I asked looking him in the eye. Arial was an angel, obviously, but he wasn't looking or acting like them, he was more human, and at first, I liked that about him, till he admitted to me he loved me, then, I knew that an angel with human feelings was never a good idea, _no idea why no one thought of that_, and every day pass confirmed that, I could see what he felt, what he wanted and what he was going to do, and that had nothing to do with the bond we shared. He told me we shared one, but why or how? I didn't know. But now, I was looking into his blue eyes seeing them empty, emotionless, and even though I was supposed to feel better, I knew he was doing something he didn't want me to know, which probably meant that it was wrong. When you hide what you are doing, you sure doing something wrong.

"I felt you wake up, and I didn't want you to think I don't care about you, so I came to check." Arial said calmly. "And see if you need anything."

I looked at him for a few seconds. "I need to know what happened last night, when you were away, why didn't you answer my calls? What were you doing?" I asked him straight, and I saw it, I saw the look in his eye, he wasn't that good in hiding his emotions as he thought, as I said, he was more human than anything. I saw how he looked away; tearing the look we shared seeming nervous.

"You don't have to know everything," Arial said nervously, his tone matched his actions.

"Actually I do." I said firmly, I hoped I would crack him to tell me what was happening. "I have the right to ask, as I said before, things will probably come around and bite me in the ass. So yes Arial, I have to know everything."

He was quiet for a while; he glared at me probably trying to find out something to say. "I was with Lilitu." Arial said. And I knew he wasn't lying as I expected, he won't joke about something like that.

"What? Why?" I asked with confusion. "I know you're stupid sometimes and reckless, but that, that,"

"I had to see her." He said firmly cutting me off. "She had information I needed to know." He added making me more confused, and he noticed when he shook his head walking to sit across the table. "I can't tell you everything now, not only that it's risky but that I don't have all the information yet. All I can say that I was betrayed, a long time ago, by a friend, a brother and, Lilitu showed me."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, I wanted to smack his head as hard as I could for what he just said. "You are going to trust a demon? A demon that wants to see us all dead, since when?" I snapped a little.

"I have strong reasons, and what she showed me, I knew it's the truth." Arial told me, he was serious and he looked like he made up his mind already.

"Arial," I called letting out a sigh. "You are in my team; she wants you down, me down, all of us dead. I mean why in hell she would help you with that? You're an angel, she is a demon, and you are a good angel too, not one of the douche bags who were ready to tear the earth apart because they didn't like us so much." I said trying to convince him, but again, the look he gave me was a look of someone who knew what he was doing, one way, no return.

"You don't know everything Eve, so stop acting like you do." He said with a small smile, teasing me. But I wasn't in the mood for his jokes, not to mention he wanted a way out, I wasn't going to let him. "And, not everything is about you." Arial trailed off pissing me off even more.

"Maybe, yes, I don't know everything, but I know a little about something, and let's face it Arial boy, everything is about me, not that I'm enjoying it." I huffed; he was getting on my nerves. "All I know that trusting a demon is a big fat no, you will end up dead or worse. There is no right way to that, you're boned all the way buddy."

"Should I consider it a promise?" Arial said teasing winking at me, as usual joking his way out ignoring what I said. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at my coffee taking another drink.

"Since you are avoiding me and not talking serious, you better go, before I kill you." I told him with a huff, he was about to say something but I waved him off. "Don't think about it dude, I will hurt your rusty halo, I swear."

"Fine, fine, easy or you might pull something." He teased still smirking. "I will get you food then I go away." Arial told me trying to be sweet.

"Whatever, I'm not that hungry." I said acting cool, I was lying, because the truth that I was starving not only hungry.

"Yeah, I can see that." He teased and before I could replay, he vanished. I shook my head as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Did he tell you anything?" I heard a voice say from behind me that made me startle almost dropping the coffee over myself.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed turning around, and of course it was Castiel. "Cas, seriously?"

"You should get used to that!" Castiel told me seriously. I looked at him with mouth dropped, looking confused. He was being a smartass, _who said Castiel didn't catch human habits?_

"Like you're used to knock doors, right?" I told him rolling my eyes, seeing that small smile he gave me, he wasn't smiling much, but when he did, he looked so cute. "Wrong person to tease Cas, you're lucky my coffee is working and I slept well." I teased as I took another sip of my almost empty mug. "And Cas, I won't tell you anything of what Arial told me," I said seeing the glare Cas was giving me replacing the soft sweet smile he was giving me before. "I don't want to get in between, he is paranoid now, and sorry guys, I'm out of your angel business."

"He told you that it has nothing to do with you, right?" Castiel asked me, still giving me the nasty glare. I nodded.

"He said it has nothing to do with me, it's his deal, I know its B.S, but I can't make him talk, so." I told him with a shrug, I got out of my chair to pour myself another cup of coffee.

"What's B.S?" Castiel asked me looking confused. I chuckled leaning against the counter.

"Bull shit Cas, I don't buy anything of what Arial told me." I told him seriously. "What do you know? And please, don't try lying, or I will not share any information with you." I said looking straight at him.

"I know as much as you do." Castiel said. "Arial went to meet Lilitu, she told him or showed him something that made him like that, as you said paranoid." He told me, I stared at him for a few seconds, studying his emotionless features.

"He said he was betrayed by a friend," I told Cas, and for a second his face changed, shooting me a sharp look. "Is any of what he said is true? Or..."

"I don't know yet." Castiel told me firmly.

"Liar," I called giving him a smirk. "A bad one too," I added. "But I will let it go, only one thing for you angel boy, I won't be a double agent, and I will keep poking this till I know what's going on, I won't wait till it comes after me." I told him firmly.

"And it will come after you. That I can tell you." Castiel told me, glaring at me.

"I didn't need your confirmation Cas, I knew that already, but thanks for the good news." I said rolling my eyes. He forced a smile at me and vanished suddenly. "Freaking angels."

"Honey, I'm home." Arial said appearing in the kitchen, exactly 5 seconds after Castiel left.

"Of course," I muttered under my breath forcing a smile at Arial who was packed with food.

"I said I was hungry, not that I was throwing a party later." I said seeing him putting the stuff on the table.

"Don't be more annoying, if that's possible." He teased tossing me a big sandwich, "Eat!"

"Jerk," I mumbled knowing that he heard me; I went to grab a plate unwrapping the sandwich as I started to eat. "Dude, that's good." I said with a full mouth making him laugh.

"You're welcomed." Arial said as he started to put the grocery away, all around the kitchen. "I bet you never dreamed of an angel errand boy, huh?" He said with a smirk.

I laughed shaking my head. "Nope, not in my best day," I said looking at him putting stuff in the fridge. "Plus errand boys don't dress up like that dude, I love that jacket, did you steal it from Justin Timberlake or something?"

"I can take it off if you want," He said winking at me, making me regret telling him he looked good. "I mean you didn't expect me to get you food and dress up like that and not to ask for something, right?" Arial said with a smirk as he started walking towards me, I chock on my food and started to cough.

"This isn't funny." I told him, still coughing.

"Good, I'm not joking." He said as he stood now right in front of me.

I didn't know what was he doing, but I started to feel uncomfortable, more than ever. Because now Arial was acting boldly, and, I love Dean, I do from the bottom of my heart but, I hate to admit that, I thought Arial was hot, well he was hot no doubt, I always thought that and we kissed a few times, but that was before me and Dean got together or got serious, so now things were awkward, more awkward.

I cleared my throat and stood up facing him. "Arial, I told you I don't like when you act like that." I said with a sigh. But he didn't say anything; he only took a step closer to me being so freaking close, I could feel his breath on my skin, and yes he also felt like humans, unlike Castiel who felt like, nothing really, he didn't give the same vibes.

While I was glaring at Arial who was still silent, looking into his blue piercing eyes trying to look as angry as I could, which wasn't really working because I wasn't, I didn't know what was that feeling exactly but it sure was not anger. But leaving me no chance to think, Arial's arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me suddenly against him making me gasp, I didn't see that coming, Arial was never that stupid, but things changed.

I was still shocked of what he did when he leaned closer to me whispering in my ear. "You're too easy to tease." He said ending his sentence with a chuckle letting go of me taking a step away with a smirk all over his face.

"You're a jerk." I said reaching to punch him, but he held my hand and with a simple move he swung me around and made me stand still, with one hand he was holding both of my hands against my body, while the other hand was brushing my hair around my neck, as he leaned to whisper something. At the moment, I was frozen. "Seriously, I'm gonna hit you."

"No, you won't!" He told me softly. I was fed up with what he was doing, and I didn't get the point, so I kicked his feet forcing him to back off.

"I just did." I sighed releasing myself from him. Seeing how he was pissed off made me smile. "You are going nuts dude, I don't like it."

"Actually Eve, you do like it, but you're too afraid to admit." Arial told me with a sneaky smile across his face. I glared at him, looking mad this time, I felt it and I was sure it was all over my face. And I was about to snap at him when I heard someone else talk.

"Am I interrupting something here?" He asked making both me and Arial snap looking at him.

* * *

**Hi again, I hope you liked the chapter, I know its kinda short, it was a big chapter but I divided it into two parts. And next time you will know why I used Eve's POV, and a heck lot more too ;P , but if you want it, the 50th chapter and one very imp too, You guys know what to do. REVIEW. Not blackmailing but last time, and the time before it was really disappointing, so, show me some love…**


	50. Wrapped in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

_**First off**_**. ginkies, dandy44, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Sparkly Blue Eyes: THANK you so much girls for the awesome reviews, you all rock, I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

_**Second off**_**. I'll try to make this as short as possible – good luck with that. ;P I just can't get over the fact this is ch50 :O yes, and its more than half the way to the end. I only want to thank you all, who kept this story going since it started - one and half years ago, till this moment. Everyone who ever read and supported me, thank you, some are here from the start, some joined us later, and some I don't hear from anymore, still, I want to thank each and everyone of you. Being so grateful to this story for getting me to know such awesome people, being friends with many of you too, I would love to thank you one by one, but I don't want to forget anyone, so, thank you, I mean every word. I hope you will like the rest of what's coming up in this story and that you will stick with me till the end, supporting me and keeping me going. Thank you and I love you all :) **

**Imcrazyfordean, thanks for beta :D**

***This chapter is rated 'M', I've added few banners too if you'd like to check them out.**

**Let's see what is so special about this chapter ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

_Is this the whole picture or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me? You're capturing my heart._

_I used to try and walk alone. But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest, I'm finally letting go, I let go._

_And I'm here to stay, nothing can separate us,_

_And I know I'm okay,_

_You cradle me gently, wrapped in your arms I'm home._

_**Wrapped in Your Arms, by Firelfight.**_

**...**

_**Eve's P.O.V**_

"No Sam, you aren't." I replied to Sam's question moving away from Arial, sitting back on the kitchen table. Sam looked at me suspiciously walking into the kitchen. "Good morning." I said innocently smiling at him, but Sam was no longer looking at me, he was glaring at Arial. And I knew the Winchester protective gene was going to kick in.

"Morning Eve." Sam said with a smile. "Arial." He said to the angel who gave him a small smile, still standing next to me.

That was a first, Sam and Arial didn't connect much. I knew what Arial and Dean felt toward each other, Castiel too. And of course the friendship between the Winchesters and Cas. But when it came to Arial and Sam, I had no clue, they didn't speak much, it wasn't necessary. So, it was a little confusing for me.

"I better go now," Arial told me putting his head on my shoulder catching my attention making me look up at him, nodding. "Call me if you need anything." He said and he didn't wait for me to replay, he vanished.

"There is a lot of food in the fridge, and I made coffee too." I told Sam who was standing there staring at me. "Want a bite?" I teased showing him my sandwich.

"No thanks." Sam said laughing a little and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "You know," He started turning around.

"I know what you are gonna say Winchester." I interrupted. "I know that look; your brother gave it to me a zillion times." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well, you of all people know better, about Arial I mean." Sam said giving me the guilt trip version of the puppy eyes. _Did he say 'about Arial' and gave me that look? Yeah, he did_. And that made me look at him in confusion. "Oh, you were out then." He mumbled talking to himself.

"Dude, what is going on?" I asked Sam, snapping a little, he was being mysterious and I hated it, I hated to believe Sam knew more than he was supposed to.

"You missed some good action when you were in that evil coma." Sam teased looking amused, he walked and sat across the table. "Well, at some point, Dean and Arial got into a fight because the two of them were not listening to Cas. And to break that fight, Cas threaten Arial that if he didn't stop, he will snitch him out for being in love with you." Sam told me and I felt my mouth drop.

"Shit!" That was all I could say. "That's just peachy. Not only Dean is one hundred percent sure about Arial but the whole world knows, even Castiel." I said, I was muttering to myself. Knowing that not only Cas knew about Arial but Dean, Sam and Bobby too, which wasn't good. I mean, I knew and still believe that Arial's emotion will get us all screwed one day, mostly me, but I was counting on hiding it, now, it was more dangerous, and awkward with Dean. My guardian angel and my human boyfriend. That was awesome, just peachy.

"Eve, it doesn't matter," Sam said making me snap out of my thoughts. "Dean already had his suspensions, he knew. And Castiel, come on, it's Castiel. Me and Bobby on the other hand, we didn't know, and I don't think it matters, Dean is your boyfriend, who you should be careful around after this little _incident_," Sam said air quoting incident. "If it was him walking in the kitchen with you and Arial like that," Sam paused giving me the 'you know better' look. And I knew better, he was right. "And Cas, he knew the whole time, but he said nothing, only blackmailed Arial when he was going to hurt himself and Dean, so its fine." He finished giving me a tiny shrug drinking from his coffee.

"Logical." I said sounding convinced. Sam smiled at me smugly.

"It's me; of course it's logical!" Sam teased, and I made a face at him. "Anyway, I need to go now." Sam said standing up; I glanced up at him confused. "Bobby wants me in a hunt or something, he called me saying two words 'downtown eejit' so," Sam told me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gotta love the man's accuracy," I said and Sam just sighed looking at me sarcastically.

"I better go before eejit turns into something worse." Sam said in a hurry. "When Dean wakes up call us." He asked and I nodded at him.

"Sure thing." I smiled seeing him walking out. "Tell Bobby morning for me." I shouted after Sam, he mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Right back at you." I muttered getting up off the table, I was done with my food and coffee now, washing the only dish and two cups me and Sam drank in. I was done with homework, and I thought I would make some food for us from the stuff Arial brought. Sam and Bobby were probably going to be home late if it was a hunt like Sam said and they probably will be hungry, even if they ate something during the day, I knew them better. And Dean, he needs food, after all the blood he lost last night, and knowing that he wasn't eating much when I was out, I owe him that. Although I wouldn't count much on my food, putting random stuff in all together then add some sauce and cook them for twenty minutes doesn't make me Martha Stewart, so. But I meant to do my best, if not, it would be another night with crappy greasy pizza.

I decided to make us some pasta and grilled chicken for launch, it was still early and I had nothing else to do, Dean was asleep, Sam and Bobby were out, and it being early was sure better than being late, mostly with my _awesome_ cooking skills. No one knew if the food was going to be good or I would simply start over. I also decided to make us some pie, which was risky. No pies, lets stick with the normal simple cookies. _Cooking is so overrated_. And for someone who hates cooking, I was starting to enjoy it a little bit, I wasn't in a hurry, I was making the food I love, for people I love, maybe that was the reason. But I didn't think much about it starting to sing and cook at the same time.

"*If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. Oh, oh, oh, oh," I started to sing this song, it was stuck in my head, I didn't even remember where I heard it, but it was good and I didn't complain, even though it was kind of sad.

"The sharp knife of a short life, well. I've had just enough time." I kept singing this sad song; I thought it was fitting my situation. Maybe that was why it was stuck in my mind? "And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger." I wasn't that green, but it still worked for me.

"I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand." Well Dean loves me, but it was still fitting. I was young, and I was probably going to die young too, my bet was it would be before I hit thirty. I knew that and I wasn't cool with it, no one would, I was only twenty seven. "The sharp knife of a short life, well. I've had just enough time." I didn't really have enough time, I lost seven years of my life, and now I was wasting the rest, so no, I didn't have enough time, that part didn't suit me.

"A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner." I kept singing. I wasn't much fan of country music, but that song was awesome. "And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'." I sighed, I wasn't really sure of that thought. But who cares? When I'm dead, I'm dead. I would be missed, or thought of, or even remembered, all that didn't matter, because I won't be there to know. _Damn that song_.

"Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket. Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em, oh." I was still singing, and for a simple song, that one made me think a lot, I hated it, it was worse than a Breaking Benjamin song, and those made me _think_, quests of life, hard times and getting over your fears, all these deals. That made me hate the song I was in love with in a few moments. "The sharp knife of a short life, well. I've had just enough time." I finished the song as the world started to get a little bit blurry, seriously, I hated that song now.

"What? Is that it, no more songs?" I heard Dean's voice saying. My heart started to race, turning around I saw him standing by the door smiling at me. I stared at him for a few seconds, I wanted to run to him and hug him to heaven, but I just couldn't move, just looking at him, I was frozen. "No hugs for me?" He pouted walking into the kitchen.

"Hugs? Hugs will be only the start Dean." I said and hurried throwing myself into his arms, hugging him tight and hard, as much as I could. Last night was a nightmare, thinking that I'd lose Dean. Oh God, I was going to die. Losing Dean? That would be it for me, I'd crash and burn in a matter of seconds if that happened. "Don't you ever do that again," I said into his chest, still hugging him like he was going to run away or something. Dean kissed my head, hugging me tighter to him, making me feel safe just by being there. Something I never felt but with Dean, in his arms.

"See what it feels like when you go all coma on me?" Dean joked kissing my head again, feeling his hand brushing my hair away from my face, as he backed away a little making me pull back.

"Don't joke about this Dean; it wasn't funny seeing you dying while I had nothing to do." I told him getting emotional remembering what happened last night. He looked down at me with his piercing green eyes, making me stare into them.

"I don't even know what happened Eve, all I remember is that we were talking, and bam, the next thing I was coughing and things faded into black." Dean told me, he looked confused, and it was clear from the look in his eyes and upon his face. "What happened?" He asked. My eyes moved from looking into his eyes to look at his lips, and, I didn't want to talk now.

"Dean, I have to do this." I said, and not giving him a chance to ask, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I didn't want to talk about what happened last night, eventually I was going to tell Dean, or Sam, or even Bobby, but now, all I knew was that I wanted to be in Dean's arms kissing him. I almost lost him, and if it was up to me, I'd stay there for days, not making him move or do anything but being with me, and as selfish – and sorta creepy – as that might sound I wanted it. I didn't care; I almost lose Dean, which was and still a big deal. So, being with him all I wanted and I won't say sorry for it.

"Well, I wouldn't complain, it's better than talking." Dean said kissing me back. The soft eager kiss turned into a passionate eager one, as Dean pressed me harder against him, I was enjoying this, so much, but something clicked in my head.

"Dean," I called softly pulling back from one great kiss, and Dean looked at me confused. I licked my lips biting on them a little. "Sam, we have to call Sam, and Bobby, they are worried." Dean nodded at me.

"Yes, but can we make out a little bit longer?" He pouted leaning again to kiss me, and I didn't need to answer his question, because anything could wait. We kissed a little bit more, and that time things heated faster.

"Dean," I pulled back breathless. "No tongue till you call your brother, come on, it wont take a minute."

Dean grunted glaring at me. "You sure know how to live in the moment." He said mocking me.

"Douche, your brother was up all night, and Bobby, you didn't see how they were like. Least you can do after cursing your stupid self is to call them and tell them you're still breathing." I said shouted at him, ending my sentence with a slap on his shoulder. "Douche."

"We were just kissing, what the hell?" He whined rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't be a baby, call your brother and then we can do whatever." I told him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Here, Sam is out with Bobby, you can call either."

"Fine!" Dean said snatching the phone from me. "Can I text them?" He asked making me glare at him. "Fine, don't pull something. Jeez." He mumbled. "I don't like that song you were singing by the way." Dean said randomly as he was checking out my contacts list on phone for Sam's number. "And I can't find Sam's number here."

"First, I didn't expect you to like the song," I rolled my eyes at him. "Katy Perry lover." I mocked as Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Give me that," I snatched my phone back. "Sam is number two on speed dial, smartpants." I told him pressing the button already for him.

"Who is number one?" He asked smirking at me.

"Not you." I teased seeing the look on his face, "Just dial the number." I shouted.

"And I don't like that chick's music, I like her," Dean started to explain but I had to cut him off, if he wanted his day to pass without him being bloody and beaten again, he had to stop right there.

"Seriously?" I said and he stopped. "No more talking about music with me please, or other chicks, and call your brother!"

"You knew what I meant from not liking that song," He added, and now I wanted to kick him. "Too bad, you always pick the worst songs." Dean told me making me glare at him.

"Dean, Dean, for the love of God, call your brother." I sighed, I knew Sam was eager to know how his brother was doing, and so was Bobby. What I didn't know, why Dean was staling?

"Why don't we call him later?" Dean asked checking me out, and I knew then what was it all about.

"Dude, you really don't get it, do you?" I huffed. "Okay, call Sam, and tell him to be late Dean, his feelings won't be hurt, he knows you."

"Well forgive me for wanting to spend time with my lovely girlfriend," He said trying to sound nice. I gave him 'come on' look, staring at him with a sarcastic smile on my face. "Eve, I don't even remember we were alone in one place, like never." Dean said looking around the place.

"Really?" I exclaimed and thought about it, the man was right, we were never alone like alone, in one big place all by ourselves, which was a first. I sighed, "But you gotta call Sammy, I think him and Bobby are working on something," I said and Dean looked at me disappointed. "What now?"

"They might ask for help, I don't want to do." He said whining like a three year old.

"Man, I don't feel like spending time with you now Dean, whining isn't sexy." I said teasing him.

"Okay, I got this." He said all determined dialing the number. I shook my head laughing at him, as I walked back to the food that was still on the stove, turning the heat off, I knew I won't be cooking it now, important things to do. Food could wait.

"... And Sam, you can take as much time as you want, you and Bobby have fun all day out." Dean told his brother, making me laugh. I bet Bobby was cursing Dean now, that was his house and Dean was asking him to stay out, no one would have liked that, and that was Bobby, so.

I stood there waiting for Dean to finish his phone call, he smiled at me still talking to Bobby, Dean's face was red, I took that Bobby was probably yelling at him for last night. The whole curse thing and I made a mental note to thank Bobby for that later. I meant to do it too, but he did it first.

"Alright Bobby, I'm sorry, I won't do that again, happy now?" Dean said rolling his eyes at the phone; he looked like a kid who just showed his dad the results of the final exams, promising him he'd study harder next time. Seeing him like that made me laugh, and when he saw that he glared at me. "Bobby, I get it, I do. Can we finish this when you get back home?" He said and paused, Bobby wouldn't stop yelling.

"Give me that." I said asking Dean to hand me the phone. He handed it to me right away. "Hey Bob, look, I'll kick Dean's ass for you till you come, promise." I said into the phone smirking at Dean. "Yes Bobby, and you can yell as much as you can, believe me, I won't stop you. But Dean is still kinda woozy," I told Bobby listening to what he was saying, he was calmer now. "Yeah, alright. See you tonight Bobby, I'm cooking, don't bring food..., alright.. Okay, take care." I said and hung up the phone looking at Dean proudly. "And that's how you do it." I smirked.

"I'm sorry, in case you wanted to yell too." Dean sighed. I looked up at him; putting my phone down on the table and walked over to him.

"I want to yell, yes, you hurt yourself and did something very, very stupid, and," I started but he cut me off.

"Eve, I said I'm sorry. For now, please don't yell. Bobby was very passionate and colorful about it on phone, please." Dean asked me.

"Fine, for now, I won't." I huffed. "But I swear to God, next time you pull such a crappy deal, I'll kill you myself."

"You can't, you love me too much." Dean teased smirking at me. I smiled at him sweetly.

"True, I ask Arial to do it then." I told him with the same sweet smile, seeing the frown that replaced the smug look he used to have.

"Not funny." He pouted like a baby.

"It kinda is." I teased walking to the fridge. "Do you need some food, you lost a lot of blood last night, and you need food." I said and already opened looking for something for Dean to eat. But then I felt his hands wrapping around my waist. "Dude," that was all I said before he pulled me back away from the fridge closing it, pinning me against it.

"I don't need food," Dean said looking down at me, his eyes locked with mine.

"Are you sure?" I said, more like whispered. He nodded leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips. "I didn't get that," he smiled giving me another kiss.

"What about this?" Dean asked pressing himself harder against me. I shook my head, and that time our lips met for a one hell of a passionate kiss, but that was how it started. Dean managed to make it even hotter, heating the kiss even more adding his tongue to the deal.

"Now I get it." I gasped breathless. Dean smiled at me giving me a soft quick kiss, before he backed away. "But why don't we take that upstairs?"

Dean smiled at me. "Sure, I was counting on it." He said making me giggle. "But one thing first," Dean said searching his pockets for something. He was only wearing sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, looked like he grabbed them fast after he showered, actually his hair was still kind of wet and messy, _he looked adorable_. "Give me a second, it had a box but I lost it."

"Dean, what had a box?" I asked getting worried, "Dean!"

"Don't worry," He said waving me off. "It's not what you think."

"Huh!" I said sounding disappointed, I had to play with him. And Dean looked up at me in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I thought you will, you know." I paused sighing. "Never mind."

"Eve, I'm, I-I," He stuttered looking and acting nervous. I kept on my poker face watching him, but couldn't hold longer, as I started to laugh. "That wasn't funny," Dean said making me laugh harder.

"Dude, if you proposed to me, you'll freak me out. Won't be pretty." I teased.

"If I wanted to marry you, I'd marry you." Dean said back.

"Right, and who said I'd say yes?" I said, and I saw the look he gave me. "We dated for less than a year, hell, its not even six months yet."

"So?" Dean said raising an eyebrow. "You saw me in your head for five years, you know what to expect." He smirked smugly that I had to roll my eyes.

"Right, that's exactly why I know that whatever you have now, is not a ring, 'cause I know you too well." _Snap_.

"You're annoying." He said taking out a necklace from his pocket, _finally_. He held it in front of me like he was holding a rabbit from its ears. "I got you this last week, after we came back from California. I saw that you took off your family charm, and I thought that one will look good on you," Dean said smiling at me, showing me the necklace, which was beautiful. It was a lock and it's key, silver and just pretty, simple, and gorgeous.

"It's beautiful." I said with a big smile, I couldn't believe how sweet Dean was. I turned around so he'd put the necklace around my neck.

"Looks even better on you than my ex girlfriend," Dean teased when I turned around showing him the necklace. "Yeah, you're hotter than her." He smirked.

"Funny." I smiled leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you, it looks way better than that rusty old thing I was wearing."

"Yeah, the chick at the store said it means something, but I really don't remember, so I will make up a legend and tell it to you later," Dean said and I laughed slapping him playfully on his arm.

"Doesn't matter Dean, it means a lot, and no story needed." I said with a smile, seeing how he was looking at me. _God, I love that man_. No one and I mean no one ever looked at me like that, I could read him; see right through him, and that look he was giving me... I felt so lucky to have him, he loved me. Those green eyes would never lie, they weren't made to lie. "I love you." I sighed and hugged Dean.

"I love you too." He said hugging me back. We hugged there for a while before I pulled back looking Dean in the eye.

"Let's go to our room."

**...**

_I'm seeing so much clearer, looking through your eyes,_

_I could never find a safer place, even if I tried._

_All the times I've needed you. You've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word. Don't ever let me go, don't let go._

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know I'm okay_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home_

_I'm wrapped in your arms_

**...**

When we got upstairs, I excused Dean to change, it was unnecessary but I wanted to look good for him, only changing into something nicer than a pair of jeans and a top. I changed into a white lace baby-doll. It was good enough, _not that it was going to stay on me for a long time anyway_. And I tried to fix my hair, ending up messing it even more, I was very nervous and I didn't know why_. Maybe because every time me and Dean get a chance to be alone something bad happens? Probably that was the reason_. I tried to care less about what happened, and focus on what I was doing, and considering my great talent as a stylist, it was hard. I was terrible, and it made me stop right away, before ending up with a disaster that would make Dean break up with me instead. I only tried to fix what I made to my hair. I ended up leaving it the way it was. As for the rest, I only applied a lip gloss and wore my favorite perfume. That was it, I was ready to roll. _Kinda_.

I opened the door walking out of the bathroom and into my room, seeing that Dean was sat there looking at the floor, but when he heard me, his head shot up and he was staring at me then, with a smirk curling on his lips. I smiled back, blushing, I felt myself blushing, burning up now. That was the effect of Dean's look; no guy did that to me, with one look. Only one man did, and he was sitting right in front of me. The man I love, and the only one who could make me swooning with no effort, only a look, and a smirk.

"Like what you see?" I teased walking to him. His smirk turned into a grin and he nodded at me.

"You have no idea how much I like what I'm seeing." Dean said standing up walking to me. "You know you didn't need to do anything, right?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I only wanted to try it, I can take it off if you want!" I teased taking a step back from him as I was going back to the bathroom.

"Oh sweetheart," Dean said holding my arm. "You will take it off for sure." He told me, and with one move I found myself in his arms, his green eyes staring down into my hazel ones. "But I will help you doing it."

"I'd appreciate that." I said softly, whispering. I smiled looking into his eyes, and seeing that spark in them, a shiver ran down my spine, feeling my breath caught inside of me, it was like seeing him for the first time. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, Dean didn't hesitate kissing me back, holding me against him tighter, yet tenderly that he was making sure I was safe.

And that was what I always felt with Dean, safe, I was always safe with him; even when times were dark or dangerous, being around him made me feel safe, in peace, and free. Nothing could hold me back, or taint me; I felt pure with him, always, and that no evil could come between us; that I was sure of. Our love saved me once and I knew that having Dean in my life saved it, it saved my soul. I knew that if I was alone or away from him, I wasn't going to be the same and maybe all the bad things everyone said would happen to me were going to happen. I remembered when we broke up how awful I felt, and how dark my powers made me be, how it got to me, to my core making me feel like I was going to do terrible things, and the dreams I had. After all, if it wasn't for Dean, I was probably going to be like, not like, I was going to be soulless. Dean was my home, and the only thing made me still have faith in anything. He was the only reason I pray, thanking god that I have him.

"Eve," I heard Dean calling me as he pulled back from our kiss. I opened my blurry eyes and looked at him. "Are you crying?" he asked in concern, brushing my cheek with his thumb, wiping a tear that rolled down.

"No, no I'm not." I sniffed. "Just getting emotional. I'm happy to be with you Dean," I admitted pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dean smiled at me. "Well, happy people shouldn't cry." He teased. "You know I love you, right?" Dean asked me and I nodded. "I do love you. Something I never thought I would feel toward anyone, you're the only woman I love Eve, and," He paused. "And the only woman I will ever love," He told me, "You're the only woman I feel happy being around, to be with, and I want you to know that I don't care about anything or anyone or whatever happened or might happen, I only care that we are together, in love, you're my family now, my home."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say or to do, I was standing there staring into Dean's honest eyes, and a few tears ran down my cheeks. "I love you; I love you more than anything." I told him, my low voice whispered it to him. I took a deep breath wiping my tears, "I was never good with words, and, I don't know what else to say, I love you Dean Winchester. I love you." I repeated hugging him tight.

"I love you too Eve." Dean said stroking my hair holding me. "And I will not let anything come between us, I promise you that."

I pulled back from the hug, and Dean met me with a kiss, a passionate, no, the most passionate kiss we ever shared. "And I promise I will love you forever," I gasped not breaking our locked lips. "As long as I live, my heart will be yours and yours only, my heart, my soul, and my body, only yours Dean."

Dean smiled at me and stared into my eyes, giving me a look I would never forget, a look that said everything, no words needed when he looked at me like that. The look matched a thousand words, and it was enough for me. I smiled back at him as we kissed again, our kisses becoming more passionate and heated. And we started to walk towards our bed, when Dean sat there and I straddled his lap. We kissed more; my hand was on Dean's shoulder holding onto him, while the other hand was on his neck keeping his lips locked with mine. Dean's hands were on my waist, keeping me still.

"Time for some clothes to go," I told Dean, panting. He smirked at me and let me help him take off his shirt, slowly so he won't drop me on the floor. "Better," I said and didn't wait for any reaction from him, starting to kiss his neck my hands stroking his chest. Dean leaned back and laid on the bed making me now on the top of him, I stopped kissing him backing off seeing the pout he gave me. "You have no problem letting me be in charge, huh?" I teased running my hand down his chest, racking with my nails a little feeling him tense under my touch.

"Nope," He smirked at me. "I know I'm in good hands." Dean said and winked, making me laugh.

"Don't be so sure," I teased again. "I might hurt you, or tease you,"

"I can endure pain," He cut me off, saying that with a smug smile.

"That so?" I asked and he nodded proudly. "How about this?" I asked and took off my baby-doll off throwing it away.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed giving me the reaction I wanted it, and since I was on the top of him, I felt it too.

Dean reached for me with his hands but I pulled away. "I said I'm going to tease you. Didn't I?"

"Eve," He grunted, his eyes fixed on my breasts, reaching them with his hands again. I smirked at him and let his touch me this time, enjoying it, making him hear it so he'd know how good he was. But Dean was starting to be less patient. Suddenly and smoothly, I found myself underneath him; he was on the top now. "What about, we do it my way now?" He asked me leaning down to press his lips mine, brushing his tongue against them making me let out a soft moan that made him smile against my lips, before his tongue slipped into my mouth stroking mine.

But that wasn't it; Dean's hands were working on my body as well, not stopping. He was driving me crazy, and I was sure starting to show that with my moves and my moans. My patience was starting to slip away from me, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached for Dean's pants trying to take them off, but his hand stopped me. His eyes met mind as he shook his head.

"Not yet baby." He told me with his husky hot voice. I pouted.

"Dean," I whined still pouting, but Dean just smirked at me. He was teasing, but I didn't give him a chance, slipping my hand into his pants, teasing him. "What about now?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I take it all back!" Dean gasped making me giggle biting on my lips.

"Good boy!" I said giving him a kiss. "Take it off big boy." I demanded. And Dean listened to me this time, taking off his pants, "Damn."

"Like what you see?" Dean teased smirking at me.

"You have no idea how much I like what I'm seeing." I teased back saying the same thing he said to me earlier. Dean smiled leaning down to kiss me once more, soft quick kiss, pulling back, his cheeky smirk was back on his face, it made my heart skip a few beats, I'd never get tired of that look, even if I rolled my eyes or huffed when he pulls it off, I will always love it, stopping my heart every time.

"Your turn," Dean said reaching for my panties, the only cloth that remained on my almost naked body, and I gladly let him take it off. _It_ _was about time_. Dean looked up at me, he was frozen, he made me sigh knowing what he was going to ask.

"Don't you dare ask that question," I said firmly. I knew he was going to ask me again if I was sure I wanted to do that with him, "I hate when you make yourself look like you're unworthy Dean, we both know you're, you proved it, so many times." I said seriously, _well as serious as a naked girl can be_.

"You're hot when you're mad!" Dean said winking at me.

"That wink just killed me Dean." I told him biting on my lips; he chuckled. "Dean," I called making him look at me in the eyes. "Less talking, more action, I'm too hot to wait, I waited long enough."

"Your wishes," Dean said slowly, leaning closer to me, pressing his body against mine, "Are my commands," He trailed off, kissing my lips, passionately, while his hands working on my body driving me crazy.

"Dean," I moaned, in pleasure, feeling Dean's hands on my body, his kisses on my neck.

"I hope you liked that Eve," Dean said glancing up at me with an eye filled with lust. "Because it's only the start." He promised.

And Dean paid of his promise, every word he said.

I never felt like that in my whole life. Of course after we forget about the pain at first, that son of a bitch of a pain that shot through my whole body, and even though I knew that was a must, I didn't know it was going to hurt that bad. But I was grateful to Dean, and what he did to ease it on me, turning such a painful moment into a moment of pure pleasure, wiping the few tears that ran down my cheek, kissing me softly as he stroke my body till I was better.

And minutes later, we were holding into each others, our bodies and lips were locked. We forgot about everything that was out there, there was nothing but us, and now, that was all we cared about. I could feel Dean, his thoughts, his emotions, and his love for me, that was all obvious from the way he kissed and touched me, from the looks he gave me the whole time, it wasn't just sex, it was a proof of love, and there are no words to describe it, how it all felt. How I felt Dean inside of me, his hot heavy breath burning my skin, as waves of pure ecstasy started to shoot through my body making me moan in pleasure, holding tighter to Dean, my hands keeping him closer to me while my screams telling him that I was getting close. Dean's moves were more confident now knowing I was enjoying what he was doing to me.

Dean buried his face into the crock of my neck kissing me there softly, but my body was on fire, that move made a loud scream escape my lips. He looked up at me with a heavy lustful look, making sure I was alright. And I showed him I was, pulling him into a kiss; it was a quick kiss as both of us were already panting. And as it was the key, that kiss showed us that we both were ready, now, our bodies were on the same wave, starting to move together in harmony, while Dean's forehead pressed against mine, his eyes locked with mine the whole time, his hands holding me tight, while my hands gripping on him.

One soft kiss, one more touch, and one last look.

Our breaths got heavy, heavier, while both of our bodies tensed. I bit on my lips so I wouldn't scream but that wasn't an option anymore, I did scream, screamed Dean's name, feeling my own climax rushing through me. And that was it for Dean, I felt him, I heard him, as he grunted pressing his forehead against mine again, we came at the same time.

Dean kissed me softly on the forehead as he was still panting, we stayed in that position for a few minutes, and then he rolled over next to me on bed.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, brushing my hair off my face as he watched me.

I was speechless; I couldn't talk just laying there collecting my breath. But a minute later I opened my eyes turning around to look at Dean smiling at him. "I love you too." I whispered wrapping my arms around him, giving him a quick kiss.

"That took a while!" Dean teased smirking at me; he said and kissed me back.

I laughed a little resting back on the bed. "Well, you're lucky I still can talk." I told him pulling the covers over my body. Dean smiled and hurried helping me to cover myself.

"Oh, don't worry, I feel lucky, very!" He told me, resting on his side wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him, giving him my back.

I laid there in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of our breath. I was holding Dean's hand with both of my hands, as he was rubbing my arm with the other hand, softly. I sighed pressing myself harder against Dean. I felt so peaceful, like the time stopped and there were nothing or no one but us, it couldn't be more perfect.

"I wish this moment last forever." I said softly. Dean pulled me closer to him.

"Well, we can make it last as long as we want." He told me kissing my head, resting his on mine. "Making the best of what we have."

"Who thought you are that sweet?" I teased him holding his hands to my heart.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He teased back. "Let's just enjoy this, while it lasts, we don't get much time together, alone." Dean said and I nodded. That was exactly what I had in mind, he was right, plus, no one knew what might happen next.

"Yes," I sighed. "Let's enjoy this." I said turning around to face him, seeing he was smiling at me with an eyebrow raised. "What? I just want to look at you."

"Okay, okay, and I didn't say anything?" Dean said still smiling. I stared into his beautiful eyes for a minute before I closed the gap between us kissing him.

"Would it be much if I asked for another round?" I asked trying to look innocent. Dean gave me a cheeky grin, getting up and flipped me under him again, pinning me to the bed as he looked down at me, grinning.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Dean said making me laugh, as he leaned down to kiss me.

**...**

_And I'm here to stay. Nothing can separate us,_

_And I know I'm okay, you cradle me gently,_

_Wrapped in Your arms. I'm home, I'm home._

* * *

_*The song's I've used are. 'If I Die Young' by 'The Band Perry' – at least that's the version I heard. And the rest was from the same song I mentioned earlier. 'Wrapped in Your Arms' by 'Fireflight'._

_**...**  
_

*****_**Biting my nails**_*** I really hope you liked that chapter, I meant to make this as emotional as possible and in a nice non-smutty way, it was a SOB of a chap lol. I'm dying to hear what you guys think of it. So, please ***_**on my knees**_*** review. **

**_**And, 6 review or more – MORE lol, I'll post next time a full hunt chapter, a classic Supernatural hunt, no angels, no powers, only the guys taking a break from Adam and the whole thing, whatever it takes, if I got my reviews, I'll give you the whole thing all in one chapter**_**.**


	51. So Quiet That it Hurts

_**Disclaimer: I own – not owe like I used to write lol – nothing but my original characters and plot. Anything else belongs to the master mind of Eric Kripke.**_

**Author's Note: First off. Sorry for taking a month to update, things were down and I have been so busy, sorry again I know you guys are awesome and will understand. Promise I'll update more in the next month. I only hope you'll like it :)**

**Lucy Colt, Jannine90, ginkies, dandy44, Sam and Dean crazy ass wrench: THANK you so much guys for your awesome reviews, so glad you liked the last chap and hope you'll like this one too :D**

**Sparkly Blue Eyes: Thanks girl for all the reviews, hope you'll like what's coming up too ;) **

**Some changes in the plan; hope you'll like the chap, and it's not the full hunt coz *Disappointed look* I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping for :'( Anyway, enjoy! ;) **

* * *

_**One week later.**_

Eve got out of her room closing the door quietly in order not to wake up Dean; she headed down stairs for her morning coffee, still in her pajamas. Walking into the kitchen Eve saw Bobby and Sam sitting around the kitchen table, her face lightened up walking to them.

"Morning guys," Eve said cheerfully with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, check it out Sam, look who is here," Bobby said sarcastically. Sam looked at Eve who was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at the two of them.

"Do we know you?" Sam asked innocently teasing.

"Wow, some people are high at ten in the morning." Eve rolled her eyes walking to the coffee machine.

"She is funny too Bobby," Sam said with a smirk.

"I think that's the good mood Sam," Bobby answered also smirking at Eve. "What did you say your name was dear?" He asked her teasing.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Eve huffed, turning around holding her coffee.

"Nothing, we are only happy to see you, it's been a week." Sam teased.

"Sam, Sam," Bobby started shushing Sam. "Don't embarrass the girl."

"Seriously, you two are weird," Eve said rolling her eyes. "And I come here all the time by the way, but none of you was here," she told them. "And if you don't knock this off, I'll go upstairs and you won't see me for another week." She threatened glaring at them, she knew they were only teasing her but she felt herself blushing.

"Like that's a punishment, for you or something, bet you wanna do it!" Sam teased again, and that time Eve slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow." He exclaimed looking up at her. "Usually Dean is the one who gets those not me." He protested.

"Well yes, but you're the jerk today." Eve told him with a smirk; rubbing the hand she slapped him with, feeling it hurting her. "Damn, your arm is like concrete."

"Bet you can't hit Dean now." Sam whined.

"You mean she is hitting Dean all the time." Bobby mumbled, sniggering, making Sam chuckle, while Eve looked confused and shocked from what he just said.

"Bobby!" Eve exclaimed glaring at him. "You two are only jealous." She said acting cool, trying to hide how embarrassed she was.

"We, no, that's ridiculous." Sam defended himself and Bobby.

"Oh yeah!" She said rolling her eyes shoving Sam, as she reached for his plate eating some eggs from it. "Plus, why are you so bothered anyway?" Eve asked putting the fork back in the plate. "Yikes. Who made this?" She asked grossed out.

"I did." Sam said proudly.

"Thought so." She said taking a big sip of the coffee. "Great job Rachel Ray." She mocked him, drinking some of her coffee.

"And we are bothered 'cause as you know this house is old, voices travel freely here." Bobby told her. Eve's face dropped.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"You're used to say oh yes, but yeah." Sam teased.

"I made sure the room is separated from all. No voices or whatever comes in or out." She told them, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Well kiddo, it didn't work every time." Bobby told her.

"Oh god." Eve sighed wiping her face.

"You said that a lot too." Sam commented. She glared at him before slapping his shoulder as hard as she could, using her powers this time so it won't hurt her like the last time.

"Knock it off." Eve huffed. "Looks like it didn't work the whole time, I lose control,"

"During the best parts." Sam said interrupting Eve's sentence. She glared at him again but he just smirked.

"Bobby." Eve called pouting.

"Enough boy!" Bobby told Sam seriously. Sam let a small shrug still smirking.

"Why didn't you say anything guys? I mean instead of this awesome moment we are sharing now." Eve asked sitting around the table with them.

"We told Dean, and he said we should suck it up." Sam said; getting back to his food since the teasing was over.

"He said nothing to me." Eve admitted. "Sorry guys." She sighed shaking her head.

"Well it wasn't as bad as we made it look like. We only wanted to tease you." Bobby laughed seeing how shy Eve got. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sam's idea," he said first thing, pointing at the guy who sat across the table.

"Thanks Bobby!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Eve let out an annoyed grunt standing up from the chair. "Bite me Sam." She said.

"I thought that's Dean's job!" He said back, smirking.

"Watch out for me, dude." Eve threatened.

"I'm so scared." Sam mocked her, but she didn't answer smirking at him. "What?"

"If you annoyed me again, you'll lose that pretty hair of yours. That's a promise baldy." She told him.

"You won't do that." Sam said smugly.

"Try me." Eve smirked winking at him, "Touch your hair." She asked him and Sam glared at her, running his hand through his hair, a lock of hair fell between his fingers making his eyes widened. "I wasn't bluffing." She shrugged. Bobby started to laugh seeing the look on Sam's face.

"Don't touch my hair." Sam shouted at her.

"I didn't." Eve said innocently. "Don't mess with the girl who has powers, _Sammy_." She giggled. "The look on your face is priceless." She laughed pulling her phone from her pocket, taking a quick picture of Sam, "Needed to capture the moment, and show it to Dean later." She teased, still laughing with Bobby at the sight of Sam.

"Eve, seriously don't joke about this." Sam said checking his hair again, but it was fine. Eve was only playing with him, to tease him back like he did with her moments ago, other than that, she wasn't really planning to make him lose his hair, but knowing how much Sam loves his hair and takes care of it, she had to try it and tease him that way.

"Dude, nothing is wrong with your hair, chill." She laughed. "Wuss, you're worse than guy models Sam." Eve chuckled teasing him. "I bet you'd look hot with shaved hair, right Bobby?"

"He will look like a man." Bobby said trying to sound serious, earning a glare from Sam.

"Thanks Bobby, again." Sam huffed brushing his hair with his hand. "Shouldn't you go to your room now or something?" Sam told Eve who smiled teasingly at him.

"None of your business." She replied sticking her tongue out at him. "I'll go wake Dean up, and be back to annoy you for the rest of the day Sam." Eve said turning around in order to go to her room.

"Annoy me, and I won't tell you." Sam said making her turn around looking at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Eve asked.

"The message I have for you." Sam told her. "From Libby." He trailed off.

"Libby!" Eve smirked. Sam nodded. "Come on Sammy, you know I love you." She smiled at him sweetly. "Tell me or you'll lose more hair." She told him with the same innocent smile she had.

Sam rolled his eyes on her. "Seriously?" He huffed making her and Bobby laugh.

"Tell her boy, you have no chance." Bobby told him shaking his head, still laughing.

"Fine!" Sam huffed looking up at Eve who was smirking at him smugly. "Libby asked me to deliver a message to you." He told Eve.

"Why? She is paralyzed now or something, or maybe lost her hands or her voice that she can't tell me herself?" Eve mocked him. Sam forced a smile shaking his head.

"She said that a text every two weeks isn't enough," Sam paused smirking teasingly. "And she added a word that starts with B, you know." He said with the same look. Eve made a face at him knowing what that word was; she knew her best friend and her selective choice of words.

"And? If she thinks so, why didn't she call me and say that?" Eve asked him. "Or she likes talking to you now more than talking to me?"

"That's something between you and her." Sam said with a shrug. "Don't kill the messenger."

"I won't, but tell her, next time – adding that exact B word she called me earlier – that if she wants to tell me something, she better call me and say it. Not 'cause she got some naked fun with you, means you are the mail man now, get it Sammy?" Eve said seriously.

"Woah, woah, told you, don't kill the messenger." Sam said defensively.

"First time I feel like I want to really kick you Sam," Eve said. "It was usually Dean."

"Well, not 'cause you got some naked fun with Dean, means," Sam started using the words Eve just told him.

"I get it, I get it." She interrupted him rolling her eyes. "I didn't say that. Only Libby is acting like a bitch, I texted her last night, she only wants me to call and," Eve paused laughing. "She wants the _juicy_ details, her words," She trialed off air quoting juicy.

"I believe you on that." Sam laughed. Eve nodded approvingly smiling at him.

"Anyway, I'll go wake Dean up, it's almost 11am." Eve said. "Oh, Bobby, if you didn't eat that crappy food Sam made, I'll fix us something when I get down."

"Thanks darling, but I need to go out now, coffee was enough. I'd never touch something Sam cooked." Bobby told her getting up from the kitchen table, "No offense Sam." He said to Sam.

"None taken," Sam pouted giving them his puppy eyes look.

Eve laughed looking at the two of them, "Alright then, have a nice day out Bobby." She smiled seeing him walking out of the kitchen. "I'll go wake Dean up and then come back to annoy you for the rest of the day, as I promised." Eve teased sticking her tongue out at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. That if you came out of your room today." He teased back. Eve didn't answer him, with words. She threw a book that was near her at Sam, in the face. "You missed it." He giggled as the book fell down right next to him.

"Jerk." She cursed walking away from him hearing his laughs, as she laughed a little.

**...**

_**In Dean's head,**_

_Dean was standing in a dark place, no light but a few candles that were barely making any difference in the apparently massive room. He looked around him seeing nothing but shadows, creepy shadows made by the dark light that came out of the black and red thick candles. Smelling the smell of death around him, Dean looked around, turning and turning, looking back and forth, finding nothing but shadows, the dark shadows that wasn't making any difference but making things worse. And even though his eyes were starting to get used to the fainted light, he couldn't shake that feeling he had, the argue to run away from that place, feeling it pressing on his soul. It was dark and he knew he wasn't alone. No way he was alone. Dean didn't want to admit, but he knew fear was slowly building inside of him. He felt a presence that was getting clearer by the second, someone was there, watching him, and he felt it getting close, that feeling made Dean turn around looking for that thing, or that person, again and again, but there was still nothing, he kept looking, walking around in the massive room, keeping himself in the circle of light that wasn't helping or making things easier on him to search the place, it was freaking him out, the smell, the darkness, and the evil vibe of the place. _

_"Looks like you didn't like the place, Dean." Dean heard a male voice saying. And suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded Dean, giving more light and life to the room, but it didn't make Dean any comfier, the fire was close to him, producing more burning heat than light. And he still couldn't see who was talking to him._

_"Who are you?" Dean growled, looking around him in circles. _

_"Come on Dean, I thought you're smarter than that!" The voice said, as a man came into the light, coming out of the darkness. He was tall, around Dean's tall, his face was still in shadows, but his piercing cold blue eyes was the taking charge, that Dean could have swore that the man was all eyes, cold eyes that were full of hatred. _

_"Adam!" Dean said with the same angry tone. "You're coward enough to show up in my dreams, not in real life like a man, huh?" He mocked._

_Adam let out a sarcastic look smirking at Dean. "You won't stand a chance facing me in real life; no one would save you from me. We both know who's stronger, and who will win in the end, Dean." Adam said coldly, his smirk turning into an evil sadistic one. "And sooner or later, I'll get to rip you apart for taking my place." He promised in a colder tone, losing his calm attitude._

_"Should I be scared now?" Dean asked, sarcastic. "If you think you can scare me with the attitude and some candles, you're wrong," He told Adam, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "I've been in way worse places, boy!"_

_"Oh yeah, I know your history very well," Adam said, taking a few steps closer to Dean. "But, at the end of the day, you're one human."_

_"That human shoved your daddy back in the pit," Dean said, his tone rising. "Didn't he tell you that? Oh, I remember, you didn't get to see him, why again? Right, because I sent him back to hell." He told Adam, glaring at him._

_"I'll make you suffer that you'll beg me to kill you, and then, I will gladly rip you from limb to limb." Adam growled, losing all the cold calm way of talking._

_"Of course you will," Dean smirked. "Because, at the end of that day you're a monster,"_

_"I'm not a monster!" Adam protested angrily, walking to face Dean, as the ring of fire around Dean suddenly disappeared. _

_"We both know that you're! All you did, and all you're planning to do, you're nothing but a monster, a monster I know I'll enjoy killing." Dean growled facing Adam. Dean felt all the fear that was growing inside of him fade away, confidence replacing it. Adam was evil, a monster, but that monster was only acting like a man now, a jealous man._

_Adam let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'd love to see you trying, Dean." He mocked. "It's nearly impossible." He said smugly._

_"We will find a way," Dean told him, with more rage in his voice._

_"Ask my queen, she knows that." Adam said smiling at Dean, who glared at him as his features were showing how angry he was. "Did that anger you?" Adam mocked. "We know whose Eve belongs to!" _

_"Yeah, we do," Dean agreed. "It's me." _

_Adam laughed raising an eyebrow. "Why? Because the angels said so! Which angels Dean? The ones who never speak the truth? Or the one who would eliminate you to get Eve? You know it better." _

_"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted angrily. Adam laughed seeing Dean's reaction._

_"Yeah, I'm a son of a bitch, but I'll be the son of a bitch who will get Eve eventually, and win all of this." Adam said confidently. "Then, all of you will beg for mercy, and," He paused looking at Dean, as his handsome features turned cold and evil, his blue eyes were sparkling with rage and cruelty. "I will enjoy seeing you inside out, but I won't be alone enjoying it," He told Dean, as a faded smoky light started to frame a shape of a woman, "She will be there too, when she says yes to me, she will be mine." Adam said wrapping his arm around the shape's waist, Eve's shape. "And I will leave the best for last, I will order her to kill you, and trust me, she will do it without blinking." Adam told Dean, whose eyes were glued on the dreamy shadow of Eve, seeing the shadow bowing, kneeling to Adam. "Simple as that." _

_"You will not touch her, I won't let you." Dean promised, anger dropping from every letter he speaks. "Eve is my girlfriend; our love is more powerful than any of your magic tricks. You've seen that already. And trust me, she will never be yours, the day you try touching her, one hair on her head, it will be the last day you will breathe, Adam." Dean said coldly, he took a moment of silent, as both Adam and him had a silent conversation, glaring at each other. _

_"We will see about that." Adam finally said. "Don't forget two things, Eve was born to be mine, her soul is mine even if her body isn't. For now." He told Dean. "Two, she loves me, deep down she still does. Not that you got to eat the _cherry_ means she is yours now Dean, consider that as a consolation prize, you know? Just ask her who she meant giving herself to first, you will know then." He said smirking devilishly at Dean, seeing from the look on Dean's face that the talk made the effect Adam wanted, and that was exactly what he needed for now._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked his tone less angry, but more confused and curious. _

_"Ask her!" Adam said with the same smile. "Later, Dean!" He said vanishing, and once he did, the room fell in a complete darkness like it used to be._

**...**

"Dean, Dean, baby, wake up!" Eve said softly shaking his shoulders. "Oh, come on Dean." She said taking a closer look at him, seeing that his face was red like he was in pain. "Dean, are you," Eve started but she couldn't finish her sentence, as Dean snapped awake suddenly, jumping her pinning her harshly on the bed. One of his hands was around her neck, while the other pinning her arms underneath her, his body on the top of her keeping her from moving, not even an inch, not if she wanted her bones in their places. "Son of a bitch!" Eve moaned in pain, she didn't want to use her powers, not knowing what was wrong with Dean.

"Eve!" Dean exclaimed realizing it was just her.

"Get off of me!" She said angrily. Dean moved fast, letting her go. "What kind of sick dream you were having?" Eve snapped at him, checking on her wrist that Dean was holding too hard that it made marks.

"I'm so sorry," He said shaking his head. "I swear I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was you." Dean apologized sincerely.

Eve looked at him in confusion. "Again, what kind of sick dream you been having?" She asked a little calmer.

"Adam." Dean sighed like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh my god," Eve said losing the attitude in her voice, as it turned softer, she moved closer to Dean putting her hand on his knee. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you or say anything?" She asked seeing the small sad smile that was forming on Dean's lips, he gave her 'what do you think?' look. Eve shook her head sighing. "Of course he did." She said.

"Yeah, he did talk a lot." Dean said sarcastically. Eve sighed looking into Dean's eyes.

"You okay now?" She asked giving him a smile. Dean nodded patting on her hand.

"Yes sweetheart," He smiled nodding.

"I'm familiar with all the bubbling he tends to say, and I'm really sorry you had to hear anything he said." Eve said tearing the look she was sharing with Dean, the guilt was getting to her.

"Eve," Dean called sighing. "I love you, and if dealing with Adam is the price, I'll gladly pay, if that's what it takes to be with you." He said smiling again at her, a warm soft smile that melted Eve's heart after hearing what he said.

"I love you too," she said reaching to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Alright, alright," Eve said getting up from the bed. "I'll head down stairs to make us breakfast and tease Sam, I'll be waiting for you baby." She smiled walking to the door.

"Eve," Dean called making her to stop and turn around with a questionable look on her face.

"Yes?" Eve answered. Dean hesitated to ask her, feeling stupid. "Spill it Dean, what did he tell you that you had to make sure its true?" She huffed knowing it had to do with Adam.

"Did you love him?" Dean asked her, looking her in the eye.

"I did." Eve said. "I did love him, I won't lie about that Dean, and I also was clear that I did love him, _did_, and that now I'm over him. Obviously I won't still be in love with him after all he put me through, plus, I love another man now, who is way better than Adam, someone I can trust." She said with a smile. "Any further questions your honor?" She asked sarcastically.

Dean thought about it for a while, but then he decided that was enough. "No," He smiled as he stood up. "Weren't you going somewhere?" He teased.

"What a jerk! All Winchesters are jerks." Eve teased back pouting.

"You can punish me later." Dean told her with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah, I will, but not like that," Eve said as Dean rose an eyebrow. "Sam and Bobby told me they heard us, loud and clear, and when they told you, you,"

"Blah, blah," Dean said cutting her off. "They can suck it up." He said making her roll her eyes.

"You're a shameless jerk." She said walking out of the room.

"You still love me!" He called after her, chuckling. But Eve didn't answer him; she walked down stairs muttering with cruses.

**...**

_**A few days later,**_

Eve was stretched on the couch in the living room watching TV. She spent the whole afternoon alone sitting in her place, that she was becoming restless. The need for a quiet time was no longer an issue, as she had over a week of doing absolutely nothing but hanging around the house and sometimes going to town with Sam or Bobby, but other than that, she wasn't doing much and that started to annoy the hell of her.

"Hey!" Dean said walking into the living room taking a seat on the couch next to Eve.

"Hi," She greeted back with a small smile, still watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Dean asked seeing that she was drawn to the show.

"TV," Eve answered plainly, teasing.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Dean said sarcastically. "I mean this," He said taking a closer look.

"_Next on Project Runway_," a female voice came out of the TV.

"What now?" Eve asked giving Dean her full attention since it was the commercial break.

"Are you serious?" Dean exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"That's coming from a Dr. Sexy MD fan?" Eve asked rolling her eyes.

"It's a quality show!" Dean said seriously, defending himself.

"Yeah, for chicks," She said back. "Anyway, I have nothing to do, and this was on, so," Eve sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm bored, I wanted a few days quiet, but this, its too much Dean."

"Well," Dean said smirking at her. "We always can,"

"No dude," Eve shook her head interrupting him. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Lets just watch TV; it will be less boring with you."

"I have another idea." Dean said.

"If it has anything to do with sex, I'm gonna kick you out of the room." Eve said laughing a little.

"You totally miss understand me." Dean said innocently.

"Yeah, right?" She said letting out a sarcastic laugh. "So, amuse me!"

"I was thinking, since we have nothing to do, we go on a vacation." Dean said. Eve raised her head off Dean's chest, looking at him with a smile on her lips.

"I'm listening," She said not losing the smile.

"That's all," He teased making her pout.

"Dude, the place, where? When we are leaving? Stuff like that matters if you didn't know." Eve said starting to get excited.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning." Dean said simply. Eve waited for him to say more, but he just grinned staring at her.

"And? Anything else you want to share?" She asked. "Dean you're so annoying." She said slapping his arm.

"You're cute when you get mad like this." Dean grinned teasing her.

"Oh, really? Because I'm about to get adorable," She said hitting his arm again, slightly harder than the first time.

"Alright, alright," Dean chuckled. "It's a place Sam,"

"Sam?" Eve interrupted, "So this was Sam's idea?" She asked.

"He found the place, but it was my idea." Dean told her softly.

"You're awesome!" Eve smiled hugging Dean. "I love you." She said pressing a soft kiss to his lips; Dean kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

"Get in line." He teased breaking the kiss. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Just shut up!" She muttered getting in his lap, Dean held her closer to him as they started to make out.

"Eve," Sam called walking into the living room, he stopped seeing his brother and Eve making out on the couch. "You guys are unbelievable." He huffed.

Eve broke the kiss she was sharing with Dean, turning her head around to look at Sam. "Perfect timing Sam, as usual." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Dean grunted.

"I was coming to tell you that I'm cooking today, but whatever!" Sam said turning around about to walk out of the living room and back to the kitchen.

"Hell no! Sammy, wait." Eve said. "Sorry baby, we will continue this later, but can't let your brother feed us, not a huge fan of food poisoning." She said giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips before she jumped off his lap, walking after Sam to the kitchen.

"Awesome!" Dean mumbled hearing the argument Eve and Sam were having in the kitchen. He shook his head turning his attention to the TV. "Models!" He grinned, his eyes glued on the TV.

**...**

**I hope you liked it, esp the Dean Vs. Adam part :) Reviews are always appreciated, so, please let me know what you guys think, you know you want to ;) Please review…**


	52. Criminal Minds

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys, I know you probably hate me by now and saying sorry is like a broken record now but I'm really sorry for not posting earlier, I was applying for school and had tests and got so busy, plus, I was working on a new story and it took a lot of time as well.  
I'm sorry again and I really hope you will like this chapter, its long enough and I also hope you will check out the new story, its called **_**'Apocalypse Please'**_** and I already posted the first chapter of it, my newest baby lol. So, a new chapter and a new story, I hope you will like them :D**

**Dandy44, Jannine90, Lucy Colt, Sparkly Blue Eyes: THANK you guys so much for your reviews, seriously I love you all :D**

**Emily Rush: Special thanks, I'm so glad you liked the story so far and I really hope you will like what's coming next.**

**No more talking, here is the new chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Wow, this place is nice." Eve said dropping her bag on the floor. Dean closed the door behind them following her inside. "Creepy and old, but nice."

"Told you," He said with a smirk. Eve chuckled looking back at him.

"Dean, Sam picked it, you didn't know anything, just like me." She told him, laughing on the expression he gave, pouting like a three years old.

The two of them just arrived at the hotel Sam picked for them to have their little break. They didn't have any hunts to work on, no angel orders, and no Adam on their trail, _yet_. So, Dean suggested they take a break, some kind of a vacation, clearing their mind and to enjoy sometime away from the mess, knowing that it was only the quiet before the storm.

"You like it, right?" Dean asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Eve nodded at him with a big smile on her face. "Then, suck it up."

"Doesn't make sense," She teased sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, smirking at him. "But I'll suck it up." Eve said pressing her lips to Dean's. "But hey, only if you want me to." She said pulling back suddenly, when Dean was about to kiss back.

Dean smirked at her resting her back on the bed. "You know I'd love to, Eve." He said leaning down and they started to make out. Dean's hand was starting to get under Eve's clothes; his other hand was trying to unbuckle her belt.

"Dean, baby, shower time, can't do this after such a long ride." Eve said making Dean look up at her with a frown. "I didn't say you can't join." She smirked kissing him one more time.

"That's my girl!" Dean said leaning up off her, sitting back on the bed, helping Eve to sit as well. "Okay, jump in, I'll be right there." He said smiling at her.

"Okay," Eve shrugged getting up. She bent over to get her duffel off the floor putting it on the bed, pulling out the clothes she needed. "Are you okay?" she asked Dean.

"Yeah, yeah, long trip." He said forcing a smile at her. Dean got up off bed, breaking eye contact with Eve.

"And more dreams, right?" She sighed turning around to look back at him.

"Eve, I said I'm fine." Dean said, snapping a little.

"Right, sure you're." She said sarcastically, "Because you look fine."

"You know, if we wanted to fight we could have stayed home." He told her. "We didn't come all the way here to do that."

"You're the one who doesn't want to talk Dean, I'm worried about you and, and you are pushing this down, just like everything else. Guess again, it won't stop, it's gonna get worse, been there, done that." Eve told him, more like shouting at him.

"Do you think I like pretty boy screwing in my brains every time I close my eyes? I don't, but if you didn't notice, I have no choice here." Dean told her.

"I'm gonna call Arial, he might help." Eve said.

"Don't, I don't trust him and you know that." Dean said firmly. Eve was about to say something but Dean waved her off. "Don't start with the whole 'he is my guardian' crap, Eve. Sam told me what happened when I was out, how he didn't show up before you got sick."

"That's not what happened, Dean," Eve said defending Arial.

"Tell me what happened then!" Dean said looking up at her, an angered look in his green eyes. Eve sighed looking down, she promised Arial she wouldn't tell anybody, and she wasn't going to break her promise. "Exactly Eve," Dean huffed. "Lets not talk about this; it's another thing I have to deal with, even if I didn't want to."

"Sorry for being such a burden Dean." Eve said grabbing her clothes angrily, walking into the bathroom.

"Eve, you know I didn't mean it that way." Dean said, but he didn't get an answer from her slamming the door behind her. "Great, that's an awesome start for a damn vacation."

**...**

Dean was changing while Eve was still in the shower, he kept thinking of a way to re-start the day, forgetting all about the small fight he had with Eve earlier, or this vacation wasn't going to last and the two of them probably were going to head back home. He only wished some sleep and food was going to wash away the stress that built up through the long trip.

He heard the shower turning off, knowing that Eve was done now, but instead of hearing her hair dryer or seeing her walking out of the bathroom, he heard her screams. Dean didn't think he rushed into the bathroom – which wasn't locked – seeing Eve standing with her towel wrapped loosely around her naked wet body.

"There was a ghost, a freaky little prevy ghost who was watching me," Eve said pointing at nothing. "I didn't see it, only when I turned the shower off and looked around to grab the towel."

"Where did it go?" Dean asked looking around, confused.

"It vanished when I screamed." Eve sighed, wrapping the towel properly around her body. "This is not awesome; I was being watched by a freaking ghost." She said shuddering. "Gross."

"That's for not letting me shower with you, see." Dean said teasing her a little. Eve glared at him and slapped his arm.

"That's not funny." She said grabbing her clothes from the hanger. "I'm getting dressed in the room." Eve informed about to walk out of the room. "Dean," she called turning around to Dean who was still standing in the middle of the bathroom. "Did you know this place was filled with pervy ghosts?"

Dean smirked looking back at her. "Do you want the truth?"

"You knew!"

"I wasn't sure,"

"I really hate you at the moment Dean," Eve huffed. "I wouldn't mind a hunt, you know that, but I mind keeping info from me, you idiot. Heads up next time or I swear Dean Winchester, you will not put a finger on this," She said un-wrapping the towel from around her body, showing it off. "Clear?"

"Very!" Dean said; his eyes glued on her naked frame in front of him. Eve smiled wrapping the towel again around her.

"Good," She said walking into the room. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Dean said from inside.

"I do, but fighting with you made me hungry, I get nightmares if I slept hungry, and I kick too." Eve said getting dressed. "Feed me or you will get kicked." She joked.

"Okay, okay." Dean said walking into the room. "Nice outfit." He said pointing at what Eve wore. Denim shorts, plain gray tank top, and flip-flop.

Eve smirked at her as she held her hair in a loose ponytail. "Let's go."

"Eve," Dean called walking to wrap his arms around her waist, "I want to make sure we are alright,"

"Dean," She sighed. "I asked you a simple question and you snapped, I'm not the relationship expert but even I know that's not healthy. I'm not asking again, I'm literally next to you all the time, so." Eve said giving a small shrug.

"Sorry," Dean said pulling her against him, "Looks like we are more stressed than we thought."

"First off, we aren't stressed, you only want an excuse," Eve said making Dean to stare at her. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right, but, fine, I won't about this again." She said pressing her body against Dean's, smiling at him. "Secondly, sorry ain't gonna cover it buddy, you will need more than that."

Dean smirked at her, leaning to press his lips against hers. "Sorry," He said again.

"Better," she said through his lips, Dean smiled and they kissed some more. "But, let's finish this later." Eve said pulling back from the kiss. "I want some pudding too."

Dean chuckled giving Eve a quick kiss. "Let's go." He said and she nodded smiling at him.

The two of them walked out of the room, Dean closed the door behind them. None of them saw the ghost that showed up in the room, once they left it.

**...**

"So, tell me what you know about this case." Eve asked snatching a couple of fries from Dean's plate. They were sitting at the hotel's restaurant, they were going to eat in another place but Dean was too tired to drive, so they decided it was better to just eat there for now.

"It was an orphanage." Dean told her like that was the most obvious answer. He moved his plate closer to him, away from Eve's snatching hands.

"Wow, that's insightful." Eve said sarcastically, moving her hand closer to his plate, snatching some more fires making Dean to glare at her. "What?"

"You have your food, eat it." Dean said slapping her hand away from the food.

"Hey!" she pouted sitting back in her seat. "Better learn to share Deano," She said but Dean shook his head at her, grinning as he stuffed his mouth with some fries. "We share lots of things now, food should be considered, too."

"About the hotel," Dean started, changing the subject. "It was an orphanage as I said; we had cases like this before." He yawned.

"You said you weren't sure, Dean, don't sleep on me." Eve told him. "It's a hotel, and it was an orphanage, do you have any idea how many person could have died in places like this? Oh, don't forget this place is so damn old, an extra crap on top."

"Exactly, that's why I said I wasn't sure, plus, nothing actually happened." Dean told her taking a sip of hid beer. "I only knew because some weird stuff happened here before, but just like what happened to you, ghost in the shower weird, not a killer ghost weird."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Eve said disguised. Dean laughed at her looking back at his food.

"Don't put much thought in it Eve," he told her. "From what I know, it could be just a random ghost, who knows what could have happened in our room? Suicides, someone was killed somehow, or even in the bathroom, that kid you saw this morning could have died in the shower, told you, hotels live on such stuff, the more ghosts they have, the more people they get." Dean said glancing up at Eve's now pale face. "Something wrong?"

"No, noooo, nothing," She mocked rolling her eyes. "Dude, you just gave me all the reasons not to sleep tonight." Eve sighed.

Dean laughed at her again, reaching to hold her hand in his. "I'm going to keep you safe," He said smiling at her. "Even though I thought you are tougher than that."

"I thought that too, but looks like both of us were wrong." She laughed. "I can handle crazy ass ghosts who snap and break stuff, but that one, I only saw it for a second, but, I don't know Dean, but it was different."

"That's only your brains sweetheart, you need to sleep." Dean said teasing her.

"Can't argue with that," Eve smiled.

"Okay, once we are done eating we can go get some rest." Dean told her, taking another bite of his burger.

"Yeah," Eve said playing with her food mindlessly. "And wish for no more ghosts after our asses, or nightmares." She muttered to herself.

**...**

The next morning Dean woke up finding out he was alone, Eve wasn't in bed or anywhere in the room. He looked around for any notes she might have left but he found nothing. "Eve!" Dean groaned as he got out of bed, he went to grab his phone out of his jeans in order to call her.

_'I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive. Don't you ever wonder how we'v...'_

Dean heard Eve's phone ringing in the room, he picked it up from the night stand and saw the photo Eve put for him when he calls, it was a photo she took for them together but she cropped it, it was only his smiling face now. She didn't take her phone with her, which probably meant she didn't go too far, or so Dean thought. But he was starting to get worried, he meant to get dressed and go look for her, but then he thought he was overreacting and he should wait for her to arrive back to the room.

Dean was in the bathroom when the door was opened and he heard Eve's voice. "I'm baaaaaack." She said cheerfully. "Got some pretty interesting info too, and chocolate."

"You're in trouble." Dean said grumpily from the bathroom, he took one of the towels wiping his face with it, walking into the room.

"Why? What did I do now?" Eve frowned. "I got you chocolate, lots of it too." She smirked showing him the paper bag she had in her hand.

"I woke up and you were missing Eve, even your phone was here." Dean said.

"You were asleep like a baby and I was up like a hawk, not fair to wake you up because I was. I don't need as much sleep now; I had nothing to do, so I went to check on some stuff about the case." Eve explained, putting the bag down walking to sit on the bed. "Stop treating me like a baby," She huffed.

"I'm not, you're no baby, but I got worried, you should have told me, at least leave a note." Dean said still sounding annoyed.

"Fine," Eve said with the same tone. "Want to know what I got or you'll keep up with the grumpy old man attitude, 'coz I can tell you Dean, it's not sexy."

Dean put on his t-shirt turning around to look at her, rolling his eyes. "Were you out wearing this?" He pointed at her clothes. She was wearing a lace see through white camisole that showed off most of her skin, cleavage, and the white bra she wore underneath it, and she was wearing the same denim shorts and the flip-flops from last night.

"Yeah?" She answered simply. "We needed info, didn't we?"

Dean sighed shaking his head. "Something is really messed up about you!" He said and Eve shrugged.

"Thought you already knew this," she smirked and Dean rolled his eyes on her. "Anyway, before we fight again, seems like it's becoming a habit now," Eve muttered sarcastically.

"Eve," Dean glared at her. She rolled her eyes and started to talk.

"I tried to talk to some of the staff in the hotel, but some of them didn't know anything about this whole thing,"

"Maybe they were lying." Dean said cutting her off.

"Nope," Eve shook her head. "I made sure they weren't, I used some of my powers on them, I read their minds, and they weren't lying."

"Reading people's mind, seriously?"

"Hey, don't give me that look, I had to. Plus, I need to use my powers or they will get rusty." Eve told him. "Either way, it was a waste of time, this place changes staff like I change my top, only a few people worked here long enough to see weird things, but they said it was pretty normal for such an old place. And Dean, this place wasn't only an orphanage," she said. "I talked to a guy at the reception, he was on a break and he is the only one who I didn't need to read their minds, nice guy, he worked here only for two months, but he is saving for college so he,"

"Eve, the hunt," Dean said interrupting her.

"Yeah, yeah, I was giving you a background," She smiled. "Anyway, Jake – the guy – told me that this place was a hospital first, when it was first built."

"A hospital?" Dean exclaimed and Eve nodded at him. "A hospital and an orphanage, that's just, peachy."

"I know. Imagine how many people died in such a long time, hospitals Dean, orphanage, and later a freaking hotel. Have you read 1408? Because I did, and I can tell you hotels are as freaky as a damn hospital. The amount of people who died in over a hundred years, its massive, we are literally swimming in a pool of ghosts." Eve finished, taking a deep breath.

"Sam did pick us a unique place." Dean said sarcastically. Eve smirked nodding. "Did _Jake_ tell you about any strange accidents that happened anytime soon?" He asked.

"No, other than the ghost in a hall kinda deal, no." She answered. "The place is big, but he mentioned a basement, storage, I don't remember exactly, but that place is closed all the time they don't even use it anymore."

"We need to pay that lovely place a visit." Dean commented. "What?" He questioned seeing the look on Eve's face.

"Uh nothing," She said unconvinced. "I only thought we would visit the police station first, look for records, stuff like that. You know, before we get all dusty."

"That can work too," Dean smiled.

"Thank you." Eve said smiling back at him. "But," she said standing up walking to him. "Since no one died, and we are only working this case out of boredom actually, we can take sometime to ourselves, right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean nodded with a smirk, placing his hands on Eve's hips.

"Can't say no to that, after all it's our time off." He said pulling her body closer to his.

"Exactly," Eve said. "Better use it before it's too late." She smirked, her hands already roaming his body.

Dean nodded leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, deepening it. "Fights, angels, and God knows what else." He said through her lips.

"Shhh lets not ruin this," she said backing away a little from him, taking off her top. "I have chocolate in the bag, what do you say we make use of it?" Eve smirked laying on the bed. Dean grinned at her and hurried to the bag.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." He smirked.

"Well," Eve raised an eyebrow, watching Dean taking off his t-shirt. "Better show me Dean." She winked at him.

**...**

The next day Eve and Dean dressed up and headed to the police station, they didn't bring any formal clothes with them, but they knew they had to roll with whatever they have got at the moment.

"Eve," Dean called when she was about to get out of the Impala.

"What?" She answered confused.

"You can't come in with me; you don't have any fake,"

"I have fake IDs Dean, seriously, you just remembered now?" She cut him off mocking, they were already outside of the police station and he only remembered she didn't have a badge. "I made Bobby get me a couple," Eve said flashing him her FBI badge, grinning.

"Special agent Amy Lee!" Dean read raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Eve said putting down the badge. "You can't be the only one with rock stars agent names." She teased. "Let's only hope they will buy it with what we are wearing."

"Don't worry about that, its all about the attitude." Dean smirked. "Let's go." He said getting out of the car, and Eve followed him.

"Just wink at me and I will make them do whatever I want." She said walking around the car, meeting Dean.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused.

"What? Don't you remember? I can make people do whatever I want, did it with you once." Eve said smirking at him.

Eve didn't tell Dean or even admitted it to herself, but she was getting excited about this hunt, not only it was the first hunt in a while that wasn't related to Adam, but also it was a chance for her to work on her powers, getting back to hunting, that now she felt different about, she knew if she wanted to survive her upcoming confrontation with Adam, she had to do her best to be a better hunter, which was now her only goal. Even though if she was asked a few months earlier, she was going to give a long speech about her wanting to live a normal life, now, Eve knew she had to grow up, either she liked it or not, so she chose the easier way, to make her own calls.

"I do remember that Eve," Dean told her seriously. "I also remember that it wasn't very pleasant, and you went freaky after."

"I'm powerful now, I won't go freaky and I will not harm those people." She told him. "And again, I will only do that if we needed it."

"Don't do anything before asking me." Dean ordered firmly.

"Yes sir, you're the boss, right?" She said sarcastically. "Can we get inside now? Please."

Dean looked at her for a few seconds before he started to walk to the station. "You're getting too excited for this Eve, not what I expected for you at all."

"Well, we all have to deal with changes, aren't we?" She shrugged.

"I guess." he replied looking at her closely.

Dean knew she has changed in the last few weeks, ever since she got back from her coma, ever since Adam rose, Eve was different. The new boost of powers made her different; acting different, sounding different, she even felt different. Eve's attitude changed, she was growing more confident, and Dean couldn't say he hated it, no, because he didn't, he loved her and he knew his relationship with her was going to a challenge, a challenge that he accepted the day he declared his love. But also, Dean couldn't shake that feeling, the difference between his girlfriend before and after, something he couldn't put his finger on, it bugged him. That look in her eyes, when she gets angry, he knew that look, he saw it before, even though now it wasn't as powerful and it was only there for a few seconds, Dean knew that Eve's powers were not going to leave her alone, they were inside of her and they were the core of her changes. He only hoped that they will manage their way out, before those powers take over Eve. Because he saw what those powers could do, and he didn't want to rescue Eve's life, among many who might get hurt, including himself.

"Dean, Dean, check this out!" Eve said snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "Something happened."

"What?" Dean asked confused. Eve pointed at the police station, the officers where hurrying out of it, heading to their cars. "Wait, I go check what's going on."

"Dean, I think we should go on, this has nothing to do with us." She said.

"Who knows? We better check first." Dean told her. "Let's get inside." Eve shrugged walking after him into the police station. "Good morning ma'am!" Dean smiled at the middle aged woman who sat at a desk. "This is agent West, and Lee, from FBI." He said pointing at him and Eve, as they flashed their badges.

"FBI already? We just got the call." The woman said in surprise, almost shocked.

"Pardon?" Eve asked her, obviously confused.

"You are here because of what happened at that hotel near by, right? The murder that just happened," The woman said. "What was the name?" She paused, thinking while Eve and Dean shared a confused look. "Its called The Hot Zone, but wow guys, you are very fast indeed."

"Yeah, yeah, that's why we are here." Dean said faking a smile at the woman. "Excuse me for a second." He said grabbing Eve's arm walking with her away from the woman. Eve smiled nodding at the woman before she walked with Dean.

"So much for has nothing to do with us!" Eve said sarcastically. Dean was about to say something but she shook her head. "I know, you go check things at the hotel and I will check the records here."

Dean smiled. "You're an angel." He said.

"Hardly," Eve laughed. "Better get going agent." She said.

"Yeah, I'll keep you updated on phone." Dean told her before he smiled one more time and left in a hurry.

Eve watched him walking out of the station, and then she went back to the woman on the counter who was watching them closely. "The rookie always gets the paper work. He didn't even let me in the filed yet." Eve sighed as the woman smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it; all the officers are at the crime scene right now." The woman told her. "But you guys don't look like a typical FBI." She said pointing at Eve's outfit.

"Oh, we were passing by when we heard on the radio about the murder, it's not our case, not officially anyway, but we thought you can use our help." Eve said smiling down at the woman. "So, ma'am, maybe I ask you for a favor?"

**...**

Eve was sitting in the small storage room at the police station, she asked for all the records the hotel had since it was still a hospital, and when she got them, Eve knew she was going to spend the rest of the night in the station. The hotel was built in 1898, when it was a hospital at first, and since then, a lot of accidents happened, the place had a huge amount of people coming and going, and that wasn't helpful in any sort of way, not to Eve anyway.

_'I'll stop the whole world. I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster and eating us alive.'_

"Hello Dean." Eve sighed answering her phone.

"_How is the research going?_" Dean asked her.

"Slow!" Eve said. "Everything is on papers, and the place had a shit load of people and accidents. Oh, what about the murder back there, anything can help me narrow this down?"

"_Not really, its not the first time such a thing happens, they say it's usually a suicide kinda deal_,"

"Suicides?" Eve asked cutting him off.

"_Yeah, the officer told me that in only five years the hotel saw around nine cases_." Dean told her.

"Do you think the ghosts are making people kill themselves?" Eve asked.

"_I don't know, but_," He paused. "_Sorry, someone was passing by, anyway, I was saying that this woman who got stabbed, ghosts don't stab people Eve, at least not the ghosts I'm used to._"

"Wait, wait, I think I have something." She said looking through the papers.

"_About the suicides?_" Dean asked her.

"Dean, a second and I will tell you." She said. "Gotcha. Okay, listen, there was eleven deaths in the last five years in that place, nice of them were suicides, the other two were accidents, like a kid who drowned in the tub and a man who died in the elevator."

"_Okay, that is related to us how?"_ Dean asked her, impatient.

"Dude, don't interrupt me." Eve huffed. "The nine suicides are all women, I don't have any pictures but I have the descriptions, they all looked the same. Dark hair, dark eyes, same everything. Actually, they look kinda like me. I'm not even sure this is a ghost or those were accidents. Unless we have a serial ghost killer who is smart enough to make those killings look like a suicide."

"_Won't be the first serial ghost killer we see._" Dean commented sarcastically. "_But that woman who died, she didn't look like she killed herself._"

"Was she a brunette?" Eve asked.

"_Yeah she was_." Dean said and paused for a few seconds thinking. "_I'm with you on this, seems odd_."

"Told you. I mean what are the chances, same thing over and over, it stinks." Eve said.

"_Okay babe, get back here, we can do more work later, you are there for two hours_."

"Okay," Eve said already closing the files and folders. "I'm starving, why don't you meet me in the lobby and we go get something to eat?"

"_Alright, call me when you arrive_." Dean said.

"Okay, love you, bye." Eve said and hung up the phone. She gathered all the papers she had, made copies of some of them and walked out of the police station back to the hotel.

**...**

Eve walked into the hotel seeing that it was still crowded and things seemed a little tense. She texted Dean that she was waiting for him down at the lobby, when someone pumped into her making, so hard that she dropped the phone on the ground.

"Watch it buddy," She said in annoyance, picking up her phone.

"I'm sorry," the guy said looking and sounding nervous. "You dropped this too." He said giving her the fake FBI badge she had

"Thanks Jake." Eve said, remembering the guy she talked about earlier about the hotel's history.

"I didn't know you're with the FBI!" Jake told her. "That means when you chatted with me earlier it was about an investigation." He said looking hurt like she betrayed him.

"It was related but I really can't talk about that, I was other gathering info." Eve told him putting the badge into her pocket again. The guy glared at her for a few seconds before he forced a smile at her.

"_The bitch lied to me, she is just like them. All of them lie. She even looks like them_," Eve heard his thoughts, they were violent and loud that she couldn't help herself from blocking them. "Great, enjoy your stay, and good luck with the case," He said. "_Bitch, enjoy it because it won't last long_." He finished in his mind as he walked away from her.

"Oh shit!" Eve cursed watching him walking in front of her. She pulled her phone out dialing Dean's number. "Hey, Dean, stay in the room, I'm coming right up. I think I know who the killer is."

**...**

"You know you don't make any sense, right?" Dean told Eve making her roll her eyes at him.

"Actually, I think I do make sense." She said. "That Jake dude is the killer. I start from the beginning."

"Please." Dean said, his turn to roll his eyes.

"He lied to me when I said he worked here for a few months, I asked one of the staff, and she said he worked here for five years, and according to this," she pulled one of the papers she had with her. "The first _suicide_ happened two weeks after he started the job."

"We lie all the time Eve, proves nothing." Dean shrugged.

"I'm not paranoid Dean, I heard his thoughts, and how he reacted when he saw my FBI badge, he thought it was real and I lied to him. I felt him too Dean, it wasn't only the thoughts."

"Okay, I'll go to the police station and see if he was in the system." Dean said getting up.

"No, there is no need." Eve said. "The hotel doesn't hire anyone with a record. He isn't in the system. I informed about that."

"Anything you didn't do?" Dean asked her sarcastically.

"Eating, I didn't eat." Eve said getting up. "I'm gonna take a shower, and then maybe we go eat, I still need to wrap this whole thing around my head, its not a hunt anymore Dean, handling killers isn't one of my many qualities." She mocked taking off her shirt throwing it on the bed.

"We will see Eve, again, won't be the first psycho I met." He laughed getting up off the bed. "I'll get us something to eat, or I can call the room service."

"Nah, I hated their food." Eve said. "Some pizza would be awesome now."

"I knew I love you for a reason," Dean smirked watching her take off her pants as well, being only in her underwear. "I better go now, or I won't." Eve looked at him and chuckled.

"Yeah, good idea." Eve said. Dean nodded grabbing his keys and walked out of the room.

Eve smiled before walking into the bathroom; she was adjusting the water about to take off the rest of her clothes, when she felt a cold breathe, looking around, Eve saw the ghost, the same ghost she saw earlier. But this time he was looking at her.

"At least I'm not naked this time." She muttered looking back at the ghost. "Why are you here? You didn't hurt me last time, will do hurt me now?"

"No," The ghost answered her, his voice hoarse and rough. "I'm not going to hurt you, but he will, like he hurt the other women."

"Wh," Eve was about to ask, but the ghost vanished before she finishes her sentence. "From angels to ghosts." She mumbled rolling her eyes pointing at the vanishing act. Eve closed the running water shaking her head. "Shower mood off."

Eve got dressed without taking a shower; she didn't feel like it after her little chat with the ghost. She knew who that ghost was talking about, but she wasn't sure how to react to it. The only thought that crossed Eve's mind was to wait for Dean until he comes back, so she spent her time pacing around the room and checking her phone nervously. She got into the bathroom in order to refresh since she felt like crap, waiting – and especially in such a situation – was a pain in the ass. Hearing the door opening, Eve ran out of the bathroom, her hands still wet.

"God Dean, what took you so long?" She sighed looking up at the door.

"Think again." Jake said smirking at her. "I thought I'd pay you a little visit. Since your partner got out." He said waving with a knife.

"You think you gonna scare me with this pretty knife of yours?" Eve said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not going to hurt you, because you're going to hurt yourself." Jake said walking further into the room, closer to Eve. "And better listen to me, or I will kill you."

"Kiddo, take another step and I will hurt you." Eve threatened, firmly.

"You know, the last bitch did the same, she thought she was brave enough to stand up to me, but guess where that got her?" He said walking to her. Eve smirked at him feeling the rage building inside of her, he wasn't only threatening her thinking he could over power her with a silly knife, but he was bragging of killing the other women.

"I said if you took another step I'm going to hurt you!" Eve growled waving with her hand sending Jake across the room. "And I meant it." She said pinning him to the ground with her invisible powers. "You're nothing but a worthless sick piece of shit, and I'm going to do you a favor when I kill you." Eve said looking down at the now terrified criminal.

"What are you? You're no cop, what are you?" Jake asked loosing his coolness; he was no longer in charge. Eve was.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a girl." She said simply, waving with her hand one more time forcing him to get up, throwing him away pinning him to the wall. "And I'm going to make you pay for killing all those women."

"Y-your eyes!" Jake said staring at Eve, whose eyes were now turning into white, whiter by the second.

"Like them?" She smirked. "Because those are the sign you aren't going to walk out of here alive."

"Please, please let me go, I won't, I – I don't hurt anyone else, I swear."

"Nope, maybe you won't, but you didn't pay for the ones you already hurt." Eve shrugged raising her hand, "Say goodbye."

**...**

_"I manipulated you now, I made you do what I wanted, and, and I read your mind. I knew I can't do this, still I didn't care, and I did it anyway. Dean, I'm losing control again." Eve said, panicked._

_**..**_

_"I just wanted you to have sex with me now, and I thought hard that I actually made you do it. I didn't know I can force people to do things." Eve said still confused._

_**Chapter 42, Adam Rising: Part three: The Enemy Within.**_

**...**

"Eve, I'm ba," Dean said walking suddenly into the room, pausing when he saw the mess in front of him, his eyes roaming it finding Eve standing in the middle of it while Jake was pinned to the wall. "What the hell is going on?" Dean said dropping the food he got, pulling his gun out aiming it at Jake.

"Dean, just in time to see me killing him." Eve said.

"Please, please tell her to let me go," Jake begged.

"Shut up, I didn't allow you to talk!" Eve snapped at him. "He attacked me, he got here and he wanted to kill me." She told Dean.

"Eve, your eyes!" Dean exclaimed.

"I know, he got me angry, what did you expect?" Eve snapped a little at Dean.

"You can't kill him, he is human." Dean said firmly making Eve to glare at him instead of Jake.

"He is no longer a human being Dean, he killed all these people, he,"

"It's not for us to judge, you can't hurt him, Eve." Dean said cutting her off.

"I'm going to hurt him." Eve said twisting her hand as they heard Jake screams.

"Eve, you,"

"No! I will not kill him, but sure as hell I'm going to make him suffer." She growled.

"I have a better idea." Dean said. "Why don't you make him do what you want? Didn't you tell me you can?"

"Yeah, I can."

"You know we can't kill him,"

"Dean, he was going to kill me. That was his intention when he walked into this room."

"You can do better. Make him do whatever you want," Dean suggested. "You can do that, right?"

"I said I can." Eve snapped. "I can make him kill himself."

"No, make him go to the police to confess about the murders." Dean snapped back. "No killing, alright?"

"Boring, he deserves to die." Eve said lowering her hand. "Fine, I'll do it, but I still think he deserves to die."

"He does, he is a douche bag who preys on women, if it was up to me I'd have shot him now, but,"

"I know, I know." Eve said waving Dean off. She walked to Jake staring into his eyes as she started to talk. "Listen to what I'm going to say, dick, you will do what I tell you, okay?" She as and the guy nodded staring at her hypnotized.

Dean watched as Eve compelled Jake, and again Dean had the same feeling about Eve, seeing the cruel look in her eyes, and her reckless attitude made it all come back. Only at this point he was giving her an excuse dealing with a man who tryed to kill her, and if it was up for Dean, he would have killed that man on the spot, he only didn't want to do it for Eve, with her powers and her temper, it was going to be a mess, which he didn't want to risk.

"I'm done." Eve muttered weakly, letting Jake fall off the wall looking like he was sleep walking.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked hurrying to her. Eve shook her head sitting on the bed.

"Bastard made me weak." She said sounding tired. "Dean, let him go, I can't stand his presence in the room, please." Eve asked Dean, her eyes were back to normal, while black circles were starting to from around her eyes.

"Okay, just rest." Dean said.

Jake who looked like he was living in his own world started to walk outside of the room. He simply walked out closing the door behind him.

"Douche bag." Eve mumbled watching him as he left; she rested her head on the pillow sighing in relief that he was no longer in the room with them.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dean asked in concern. Eve gave him a small smile nodding.

"Yeah, some rest, and I'll be better. He took a lot of my energy," she said closing her eyes. "Inception dude, inception."

"Okay DiCaprio, just get some rest." Dean smiled tucking her in.

**...**

Dean walked into the room catching Eve's attention, they were checking out ready to leave the hotel, they weren't supposed to leave yet but Eve had enough after last night's accident. And now she was packing both of her and Dean's belongings.

"Ready to go?" Eve smiled looking back at Dean.

"Yeah, I checked us out and we are ready to go." Dean said looking pale.

"What's with you? Did you see a ghost?" She joked.

"Jake killed himself." Dean informed her seriously. "He went to the police and confessed, and then he killed himself, stabbed himself."

"Oh!" Eve said.

"Oh? That's all you have?"

"Oh, one bad guy down, happy now?" Eve said faking a smile. "Dean, it doesn't matter, he won't hurt anyone again."

"What exactly did you told him to do?" Dean asked firmly. Eve stared at him for a few seconds before she smiled turning her attention back to her clothes, fitting them into the duffel bag.

"You know what I told him Dean, don't start this." Eve said. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I get out we should go, and forget all about this Jake dude."

Dean glared at her silently watching her walking into the bathroom. "I'll wait for you in the car." He huffed.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." Eve answered, still in the bathroom. Dean grabbed his and Eve's duffels and walked out of the room.

Eve stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, she knew exactly what Dean had in mind, it didn't need any powers to, she felt it and she was sorry for it but she couldn't help herself, the powers, her temper and…, Eve's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a presence, and without looking she knew who was there.

"Thanks for warning me." She said turning around to face the ghost.

"I tried the first time, but you screamed and called for your boyfriend." The ghost said.

"My bad, sorry for that," Eve smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mark." The ghost answered, smiling at her.

"My brother's name is Mark too." Eve smiled down at the ghost. "Thanks Mark for warning me. Wait; are you the kid who drowned in the tub a few years back?"

"Yeah, since then, I live here." Mark answered.

"As long as you're happy," Eve said and the ghost just shrugged. "Well, I have to go Mark, thank you again."

"Watch out for the baby." Mark said looking at Eve with his gray dark eyes.

"What baby?" She asked, confused.

But the ghost didn't answer her; Mark smiled one last time and vanished leaving Eve to her confusion.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and drop me a review :D Next time, we will meet an old friend ;) Hint, he was here earlier in this story :P**

**Oh, one last thing… we all know this story is coming to an end soon - not so soon no freaking out, so, I was wishing to reach 500 reviews before the last chapter, we are 20something from 400, and I was hoping you will help me reach it *Puppy eyes* **

_**DON'T FORGET to check out the new story ;)**_


	53. Supernatural

**Author's Note: **

**dandy44, sam and dean crazy ass wench, ginkies, Lucy Colt, Jannine90: Guys, you rock my world, thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter like you liked the last one, love you all. And about that little mystery from last time, soon enough we all we will know what that little ghost meant ;))**

**Diva Dears: Massive thank you, thanks for everything, reading, reviewing and making my day/s dude. This chapter is for you :D **

**Alerts, of all kind, thank you guys, I hope you'll like the story and I'd love to hear from you too ;) **

**Here you go, enjoy.**

* * *

_"You're real!" Chuck exclaimed seeing Eve._

_"Do you know her?" Both Sam and Dean asked at the same time._

_"Yeah…" Chuck said still confused. "I mean no…I mean I saw her but didn't know she's real."_

_**..**_

_"You looked different than my visions." Chuck said._

_"You saw me in your visions? But why? Are you sure it was me?" Eve wondered._

_"Sure as hell" He confirmed. "You're Eve Blake, the one who killed the devil's son, right? And now he's coming back and if you didn't kill him first he'll rip your head off. Am I right?" Eve's stomach sank and her face went pale, she nodded._

_**Chapter 8: The Prophecy.**_

**...**

"Hi Sam," Eve said as she walked downstairs.

"Hey, you're up early, I'm shocked." Sam laughed. Eve nodded and snatched Sam's coffee mug from his hand.

"Yeah, I went to bed early, couldn't handle your brother's Western movie marathon." She rolled her eyes taking a zip. "Your coffee rocks,"

"Oh yeah, he told me about it but I skipped." Sam said.

"Lucky you, he said I'm going to like it but hell, it was torture, Western movies dude, I hate them." Eve said handing Sam his empty mug. "Lets talk in the kitchen; you finished all the coffee Sam, I only drank a little."

"Sorry for drinking from MY mug." Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up walking after Eve to the kitchen.

"Apology accepted." She teased him smirking, grabbing two clean mugs from the cupboard. "I'll make you a nice cup grumpy."

"Thank you," Sam smiled sitting at the kitchen table. "So, how far you could handle?"

"Not much, I couldn't bring myself to watch a whole movie, I love your brother but man, these old stuff are really crappy." Eve said. "And Dean was watching with a cowboy hat on his head Sam, a hat." She laughed shaking her head as she poured some coffee for her and Sam. "He looked really hot, but, he kept quoting ever single line, he wouldn't shut up."

"Hat, pie, lots of beer, I'm familiar with the process." Sam laughed and Eve nodded handing him the coffee.

"Yeah, I ate some pie, and then headed to bed; he didn't even notice I was gone." She laughed.

"Of course he wouldn't, Clint Eastwood, or you?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, I know, Clint won." She laughed sitting at the table in front of him. "I felt him crawling into bed around 6am, but I was too tired to talk to him. Its good he had a nice time, he has been grumpy for a while now,"

"The dreams?" Sam asked and Eve nodded with a sigh. "He didn't want to talk to me about it, and when I asked he snapped and asked me to buzz off."

"Same here, last time he did the same and we had a small fight, I didn't ask him about it but I sleep next to him everyday Sam, I can feel it." Eve said.

"Any word from the angels?"

"No, almost three weeks now, and nothing, like nothing, nothing, no weird dreams, no stupid visions, no sudden freaky appearances, I wonder if they died or something."

"You didn't try to call Arial or Cas?"

"No, I know if they had something they will show up, and to be honest, I just wanted to have some time to myself, it won't last long." Eve admitted. "They aren't shy, they will show up when they need something or they have something new to tell us."

"That is true," Sam said getting up. "Okay, I'm going out for a while, you need something?"

"What? I don't want to stay here all day on my own dude, and Dean won't wake up now." Eve said.

"I didn't say you can't come," Sam smiled.

"Yay, cool, I'll go change and we can go together, I will buy you some ice cream too." Eve giggled.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you don't smite someone." Sam said, half teasing, half serious.

"Smite someone? Sam, I don't walk around hurting people!" Eve said snapping a little. Sam stared at her silently. "If there is something you want to say, grow a pair and say it, Sam."

"You know what I mean Eve, you're changing and," He paused sighing. "Can't say I like it, and don't say the powers, its part but not all. I hate to say it, but sometimes you scare me."

"Scare you? Wow." Eve said looking surprised.

"I didn't mean it like that, Eve, I'm," Sam started but Eve shook her head cutting him off.

"Doesn't matter Sam, I don't really want to talk about that, you wouldn't understand anyway," Eve huffed looking the other way.

"Try me, you just said Dean is driving you crazy because he isn't talking, don't be the same." Sam told her, earning a glare.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You know I'm right."

"Look, I just can't control it, I don't know, something is going on inside of me and," she paused sighing. "I just don't know Sam, its not only powers, I admit, but when I get angry it ticks off, I burst and it's hard to stop me, and its getting worse. It's been a while now since my powers were released and I still can't control them, not like I hoped I would." Sam took a deep breath staring at her. "Great, now you think I'm a freak who's gonna get all Hulky and kill you."

"Freak? Are you kidding me? I have been there Eve; I wouldn't call you a freak, or Hulky." Sam said. "Problem is your powers are much stronger now, you need to fight harder."

"Harder? Oh god, Sam," Eve laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how hard I'm trying, I try to show how cool things are and that it's all alright but it isn't, not really." She sighed, "It's getting worse with time, I'm getting tired from all the argues, the dreams, and the whispers, I see things, Sam, I," she stopped her sentence looking down, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Eve? You know we would help you." Sam said seeing the look on her face; he was trying to make her feel better. Of all people, Sam knew exactly what she was going through, because one day he went through it too, and he thought the same, that he was a freak, no one would understand him or was able to help him, and such thoughts made him make the worst decisions in his life, now he was trying to help Eve, he didn't want her to see her in his position, not after all that, and not if he could help her, she was not only a friend now, she was practically family. Also Sam didn't forget that Eve was the one who helped him to get rid if the curse he carried since he was a child, the demon blood, Eve was the one who healed him.

"You guys have enough, since I walked into your lives and things got messy, I'm fine, only,"

"Don't lie; you just said you aren't fine." Sam cut her off.

"I'm fine, only when I use my powers, its like addiction, I use them I feel better, nothing hurts, no dreams, no nothing." She admitted. "But if I don't, I get tired, and…" She shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I hope there was anything I can do to help." Sam said feeling sorry for her, for the fact he couldn't help her.

"Don't tell Dean, please, he is going through enough now, can't add this too." She said and Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Winchester, just do what I tell you, please." She smirked. "Or I will make you."

"See, such a flip makes you scary." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"I love being scary, 'coz scary me is hot. Well, hotter." Eve smirked sticking her tongue out at him. "Okay, enough with the chick flick here, dude."

"Fine, but just for now," Sam said. "I don't need to say that I'm here anytime you want to talk, right?"

"I know Sammy, and for that, I love you." Eve smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Thank you."

"We are family." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, we are." Eve said smiling back at him. "But hey, I will go get ready now, and since you made me talk, you're the one who's buying the ice cream."

"Hanging around Dean ruined you." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, bad influence. Blame it on him, totally." Eve laughed as she hurried upstairs to get dressed. "Give me ten minuets."

"I'll wait outside by the car." Sam informed on his way out.

"Awesome, I'll drive though." Eve said making Sam roll his eyes on her, walking out without answering her.

**...**

For the next few hours Eve and Sam wandered around the town aimlessly. Sam didn't have a certain plan to go, he only knew he didn't want to sit at home and do nothing, and having Eve with him was a good call. The two of them tried to forget all about the hunts, powers and dreams; they tried to act like two friends on a day out trying to have some fun. They even didn't take Dean's car like they planned; Eve's new idea was to walk, to do lots of walking, and talking too. It reminded them of the first time they went out together, when Eve was right out of her coma and just met Sam and Dean. And Sam offered to help her get new clothes and devices that will help her adjust being out of a long coma. And that day was just like it, they took it as a chance to bond, since the constant hunts, issues, and crap was getting in the way.

After getting the ice cream Eve demanded to eat, walking around in town stopping by every shop that sells clothes. Sam and Eve finally stopped by a book shop, and they thought they'd take a look, maybe they'd find something helpful to them or Bobby, or to get some comic books and Stephen King novels for Eve.

"Sam, heading there, they said there is a new thriller series out." Eve said looking excited, pointing at the posters that was scattered all around the shot once they got in.

"Careful, it could be a crappy thing." Sam said seeing her pout at him.

"Buzz killer. I'm only going to take a look." Eve said rolling her eyes. "Go, go Sam, go look for something boring to read."

Sam laughed. "Fine, try not to get lost." He teased.

"You try not to get lost." She teased back, giggling. Walking away from where she and Sam were standing, Eve went into the new arrival section, looking for the new series she heard about. "Excuse me, I heard about a new thriller,"

"Yeah, yeah, the second raw on the left," The older woman told her fast. Eve looked at her confused. "Everyone is asking about the same thing dear."

"Okay, thanks." Eve shrugged walking to where the woman told her, seeing the huge posters of the new series all over the bookstore. "Aftermath… interesting," she muttered scanning the place, looking around. "What the fu…" she gasped seeing the name of the writer. Carver Edlund. Checking out the paintings – posters again, Eve saw the massive main poster there, it had a three people posing, a sexy young brunette who was barely wearing clothes on her body, being only in a tight denim shorts, a revealing top and high leather boots, posing as she leaned against a red motorcycle, while two guys standing next to her leaning against an Impala, one of them was a tall guy with long hair, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, the other was a tough looking guy who was wearing a leather biker jacket. The three were posing like models, looking like what a typical lame book cover would be. "Oh Chuck, this better be good or I will rip your head off." Eve muttered to herself.

"Can I help you miss?" A guy asked Eve, coming from behind startling her.

"Uh, yeah, um," Eve stuttered, still confused. "I heard about that series, Aftermath, but um, only a friend told me about. So I want more info, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The guy said grinning at Eve, as he reached for pamphlets handing her a couple. "Have you heard of the Supernatural series?" Eve nodded at him. "Then you know what to expect, it's the same writer, Carver Edlund, I've read his works, trust me, its awesome." The guy said trying to get Eve to buy the books, she wasn't sure if he was that excited for real or he was only trying to push her.

"Oh yeah, master piece." Eve commented smiling nervously.

"It is." The guy confirmed. "Thank god the series picked up,"

"What?" Eve exclaimed in shock.

"You didn't know?" the guy asked her in shock.

"No, I didn't." Eve answered feeling her anger building up. "Last thing I heard of was when Dean went to hell."

"Oh no, no, that was three years ago. They published again." The guy told her. "Crazy twists, angels, seals, Lucifer, the Apocalypse; you have to read it, we have a sale on it, since the new series is out, you know."

"Um, can you tell me more about the new series?" Eve asked, trying to control her anger.

"Yeah, sure." The guy said pointing at the pamphlets in Eve's hands. "All you need, just a basic info are in those pamphlets." He said smiling at her. "Would you like me to get you the Supernatural books? After Dean is back from hell?"

"Yeah, all of them, all of the books please." Eve replied. "Oh, when did Chu, I mean Edlund start publishing again?"

"Humm, about a year ago, he stopped for three years you know, and then he said he got his muse back, and he was going to make up for his fans by publishing more than a book at once. Before we used to wait for months for these books, but when he published again, we got like a book monthly." The guy said in excitement. "He finished the Supernatural series though, with the battle."

"The Michael and Lucifer battle, right?" Eve questioned and the guy nodding with a smirk.

"I thought you didn't read it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't but my friend told me, she didn't hear of spoiler's alerts." Eve said laughing nervously. "So, he wrote Aftermath after Supernatural?"

"No, there was another series in between, it was a hit, even got more popular than Supernatural, Evanescence, it was like Supernatural but with a different main character, a girl named Eve, Evelyn, but everyone says Eve." The guy said and Eve's face dropped. "It had five books, and then he wrote Aftermath when Evanescence was over. It was more violent and smutty than the Supernatural, and comparing to Aftermath, both series were school books."

"That so?" Eve muttered and the guy nodded eagerly. "Is it in those pamphlets too?"

"Oh no, wait." The guy said taking a few steps away from her, to a desk near by looking through its drawer. "Here," He said picking up another pamphlet for the series he was talking about. "This is for Evanescence; the ones I gave you are for Aftermath, its collaboration, a crossover between Supernatural and Evanescence. When the brothers meet Eve, after she wakes up from her coma, but Aftermath isn't complete yet, only three books."

"Great, um, I want them all please, Supernatural, Evanescence, and Aftermath." Eve said.

"Great, I will get you Supernatural first, but you have to give me sometime, so many books."

"Sure, take your time. I'm going to take a closer look at the books." Eve said forcing a smile at the guy. He smiled back, nodding; he hurried to get her the books she asked for. "Chuck, what have you done?" She sighed checking out the pamphlets she had.

_"A new series by Carver Edlund, the author of the __**Supernatural**__ series…_

_**Evanescence**__, The new thriller of Evelyn, angelic face, demonic powers, and a history of pain and betrayal, will she let love enter her world? Or she is going to live bitter for what she lost? Humans, angels, and even demons are seeking for her love. Will the new queen of hell choose a lover, or, her powers are her one and only love?_

_Find out with us, the story behind Eve… Carver Edlund's new hit series._

_OFFER, only for a day…Own the 5 books new books, with a signed poster from Edlund. Hurry!_

*_**B**__ooks titles in order__: __**I**__nnocence. __**T**__he Burdon. __**B**__loodline. __**T**__he Truth. __**T**__he Beginning."_

"Wow Chuck, like when you made my name longer I won't notice. So smart, mother fuc-" Eve cursed, pausing when someone passed near her. Huffing, she checked the other pamphlet she had.

_"Carver Edlund's master piece, the moment we all waited for. __**Evanescence**__ & __**Supernatural's**__ crossover, when Evelyn meets Sam and Dean._

_Don't miss the chance of finding out what will happen when Eve wakes up. New hot series, your two favorite works together in one. __**Aftermath**__._

_ONE day offer, get __**Aftermath**__, the new series in 3 books, with a signed poster (Sam, Dean and Eve) and automatically register to get the 4 and 5th books – and the last in the series – with half the price… Hurry! _

*_**B**__ooks titles in order__: __**T**__he Awakening. __**T**__he Sacrifice. __**T**__he Rise._

_(__Unpublished__) __**T**__he Darkness. __**T**__he End."_

"Hey miss," The same guy from before said as he arrived holding two bags of books in his hands. "I got you the whole package of Supernatural series, there is an offer today, forty percent off on them."

"Oh yeah, lucky me." Eve said. "Do you guys deliver?"

"Oh yeah, for such an amount, we deliver." The guy told her. "You still want the other two series, right?"

"Yeah, you said how many books?" Eve asked him.

"Eight books, five for Evanescence and three for Aftermath. Plus, if you got the three new books, you get the new ones with half the price, another offer today." The guy told her. "They will be out next year, January and February I guess."

"Wow, I feel so damn lucky today." Eve said sarcastically, but the guy didn't pick on her sarcasm and nodded at her.

"Oh yeah, but be careful, like I said, the series is very violent and very smutty, once Eve met with Sam and Dean, phew." The guy warned Eve.

"Oh, thanks, I'll put that in mind." She smiled. "Um, bring up all the books, its going to be a fun night."

**...**

"I thought you wanted to stay out the whole day?" Sam asked in confusion.

""I thought so too, but something came up, we really need to go home." Eve said as she walked in a hurry next to Sam, dragging him out of the bookstore.

"Is it a girl thing?" Sam asked her, when Eve stopped looking at him in confusion. "I don't know, you said something came up, I thought it might be, um, you know."

"No Sam, not that." She huffed starting to walk again. "It's about us, all of us."

"Eve," Sam said stopping her. She sighed releasing her arm from him.

"Its about Chuck, he published again."

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "I thought we were clear he shouldn't publish anything."

"Me too, I mean hell, I promised I will kill him if he did and now I feel like ripping his freaking head off and play football with it." Eve growled. "Sam, he wrote about me. I was clear with the son of a bitch that he can not write about me," she said giving Sam the pamphlets she got from the store. "Look how they draw me; I look like a prostitute for crying out loud."

"Eve, give me a chance," Sam said checking out the pamphlets as Eve rolled her eyes at him waiting impatiently for him to read. "He finished Supernatural, and started another two!"

"Oh yeah, and take that, the dude at the store said that I should be careful reading them, so smutty and violent. Chuck went crazy Sam," Eve said.

"We have to see these books." Sam said, sounding like Eve, irritated and about to snap.

"Already bought them, they will be delivered home this afternoon, all the shit he wrote about us." Eve told him. "I hope this time Dean won't stop me from killing this punk." She muttered walking in front of Sam.

"I'm sure Dean will pass this time." Sam said back. "If he didn't, I will."

**...**

As soon as Sam and Eve arrived at the house, they found the books there, since the two of them walked their way home, the delivery was faster than them. So, when they arrived, Dean was the one to greet them looking utterly confused about the massive amount of books he just got. And their content.

"What the hell is that? Chuck freaking published again!" Dean exclaimed. "When did this happen, where were we?"

"We were busy cleaning up my mess Dean, that's where we were!" Eve sighed taking a seat on the couch.

"Wasn't I clear when I said do not publish, it's our damn lives and we don't want it in public?" Dean rambled walking around the room nervously, holding one of the Supernatural books in his hand, with the title 'The End'. "I'm going to rip his heart off; I won't care about any angels this time."

"That's my man." Eve smirked. "And baby, this isn't all of it." She said taking another book out of the bag. "There are two other series, not only he picked up with Supernatural, he wrote two more. The first one is dealing with my damn life before I got into the coma, since I met Adam back at school, until I killed him. And the other one is after I woke up from the coma, when I met you and Sam, the last book ends with Adam's birth."

Dean looked at her speechless. "And Dean, I only scanned the books; Chuck really is out of his damn mind. The shit he wrote ain't real man." Sam said.

"Yeah, totally not true. He is making me look like a freaking whore, except for Bobby; I literally banged everyone, humans, angels, and even Adam dude." Eve growled. "And I didn't even read yet, only checked a book or two, Dean, I'm so going to kill Chuck."

"But he said he doesn't get any visions anymore, or whatever he used to get." Dean said. "How could he write that?"

"He already saw me Dean, when we where there he said he saw dreams about me, until I woke up from the coma." Eve replied.

"Yeah, but then he said he didn't dream of anything once you did."

"Maybe he is now," Sam told them. "I mean who knows how this whole thing works?"

"The angels!" Dean and Eve said at once. "Yeah, the angels, and we should call one." Eve trailed off glancing at Dean. "You cool with it, right?"

"We need help about this shit, so," Dean sighed. "But, we always can call Cas."

"Or Arial, he might know something too," Eve said. "Like you said, we need help to know more about this shit."

"Guys, we can call both. As usual." Sam told them feeling the tension, knowing how sensitive things were now when it comes to Arial and Dean. "One of them might not be available."

"Or doesn't want to answer." Dean muttered.

"You are one pain in the ass, you know that? I told you it wasn't like that." Eve snapped at Dean.

"Yeah, you still didn't tell me what was it, Eve." He said.

"Bite me, I won't say anything. Ain't your freaking business." She said turning around giving him her back. "Arial, please, we need your help." Eve called. In a matter of seconds, the three of them felt a light gust of wind followed by the sound of wings fluttering. When Arial showed up in the middle of the room.

"I believe you called for me." He said calmly looking at Eve. He looked different than usual, the way he talked, the way he looked, and the way he acted, not to mention he didn't show up for more than three weeks now.

"Wow, that's not cold." Eve scoffed raising an eyebrow, she checked Arial out he looked with his rock-metal outfit.

"Well, Eve, I was in England, in a concert. So, can you hurry?" Arial said looking impatient and a little bit annoyed.

"Wasn't three weeks of concerts enough for you, Arial?" Eve asked glaring at him.

"Eve, why did you call?" He asked her, cutting it short. "I need to go, soon."

"I thought I was the priority." Eve said, with more anger in her voice.

"You are, but I don't see any one wants to kill, eat, or shoot you, so, hurry." Arial said coldly, and even with Eve's anger and annoyance, she was speechless glaring at him in silence.

"Well Arial, you can go if you want, I told them to call for Cas, but," Dean said, smirking a little.

"I'm already here, so someone better start talking." Arial said with the same emotionless tone.

"Jerk!" Eve muttered sitting back on the couch next to Dean, who let out a small laugh enjoying the small fight between Eve and Arial. "Don't be so happy Dean, wait until you see how Chuck made Arial look and do in the books." She said. Dean wasn't laughing anymore.

"Well," Sam started as he rolled his eyes on all of them. "Arial, do you have any idea if Chuck is receiving any visions or whatever like he used to see us?"

"Chuck? I don't think so, no. He doesn't, not anymore." Arial answered. "Nothing since I woke Eve up from her coma. Why?"

"Simple, read this." Eve said throwing one of the Aftermath books at him; it was the first book, The Awakening. "You're an angel; you sure can mange to read it all in a second or something."

Arial caught the book looking confusingly at it. "I thought Chuck was over with this." He said and the rest nodded at him.

"We thought so too." Eve huffed. "Check out chapter five."

Arial opened the book looking through it until he reached chapter five like Eve asked.

(*_Arial wrapped his arms around Eve's waist as she clung to him, when she felt a cold breathe, before both of them vanished right after the Winchesters left._

_"Woah!" Eve said clutching tightly to Arial once they landed to a solid land. "That was weird man!" She said still hanging to him._

_"You can let go now Eve!" Arial chuckled a little assuring her it was okay to let go now_.")

"That's us," Arial said and Eve nodded at him.

"Keep reading, gets better." She said sarcastically.

_("Rise and shine Eve!" Arial said waking Eve up shaking her shoulder._

_Eve was deep asleep but she slowly opened her eyes seeing Arial in front of her she grunted stretching a little in order to wake up, then she realized something, that she was naked and in front of Arial._

_"Son of a bitch!" Eve snapped covering herself with the sheets. "What the hell man? Don't you ever knock?" She yelled. "And come on perv, since when you been here?"_

_"Woah, chill, I just got here!" Arial said laughing, "And I didn't see much, only your boobs!" He said winking at her giving her the 'thumbs up' teasing._

_"Asshole!" Eve yelled throwing a pillow at Arial but he vanished showing on the other side of the bed and stood there grinning.)_

"Who said I wanted to share this with the world?" Arial grunted, now losing the cold tone he had earlier.

"Well, makes two of us." Eve said. "Plus, this Chuck bastard didn't write what really happened, well, not all of it, he," she paused sighing, looking at Dean then back at Arial. "Keep reading, skip to the end of this chapter, last two pages." She told him, and Arial knew what she was talking about.

_("Do it!" Eve said softly, her heart pounding hard in her chest. "I said," she started but couldn't finish as Arial cut her off pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Eve put her hands on his head keeping him down, deepening the kiss._

_"We can't do this!" Arial said pulling away, still so close to Eve._

_"And who said I care about the rules?" She told him. "Oh, no one said, because I don't care about the rules!"_

_"Eve," Arial started but it was Eve's turn to cut him off leaning up to brush her lips over his._

_"Rules were made to be broken," She chuckled pulling back. "But I do know we can't do this," Eve smiled. "It was nice though, I was kissed by an angel, literally!"_

_Arial smiled back at her looking her in the eyes. "You're crazy!" He chuckled._

_"Been said!" Eve shrugged winking, "So, what now?"_

_"This," Arial said and leaned to kiss her one last time, this kiss was longer than the ones before it, and more passionate. He felt Eve smiling against his lips. "Screw the rules." He said backing up, sitting on the couch, as he took off his shirt, and then he helped Eve to sit down._

_"I thought angels don't do this." Eve said straddling his lap, also taking off her small top. But Arial didn't answer; he smirked at her before pulling her into a heated kiss, his hands starting to work their on her body._

_"Well, you need to reconsider changing your sources of knowledge." He said smirking at her. "You know, we need to get to a comfier place." He said placing his hands on her naked back, as the two of them vanished from the living room and appeared in Eve's bed room, on her bed._

_"Shit Arial." Eve gasped. She was now lying on her back, while Arial on the top of her. He smirked at her before his hands started to work on her clothes, striping her down completely enjoying every second of it. "Should I have high expectations?" She asked teasing a little, feeling her body burning up, yearning for his touch._

_"Evelyn, I'm an angel. Nothing better than that." Arial smirked before he leaned down pressing another kiss to her lips, his hands stroking her body heading down to…)_

"Arial, are you ever gonna finish reading?" Sam asked snapping Arial out of his thoughts, and readings.

"Um, no, no." Arial said looking like he was dreaming.

"That's a reaction; guess you liked what you read!" Eve said sarcastically. "You get my point now?"

"Yeah, I get it. Shame it didn't happen like that." He said smirking, as Eve's face went red, getting up to snatch the book from his hands.

"Show me that!" Dean said taking it from her.

"No, not now, we need to talk to Chuck, not read the books, trust me Dean, you don't want to read any of this, especially the books he wrote about me." Eve huffed taking the book back from Dean.

"We are going to Chuck for sure," Dean said taking the book from her again. "But first, we have to check the books."

"Well, I better go now," Arial said but Eve stood up again looking angry.

"Really?" She growled. "We are going to Chuck; you read the damn book, what you don't feel like coming?"

"No, not really. That's your issue now Eve, he only wrote some books, not a big deal." Arial told her simply, letting out a small shrug. "I just want to go back to my concert."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said catching their attention.

"What the hell dude?" Sam exclaimed, while Eve and Arial knew why Dean snapped.

"Chuck is dead meat." Dean said angrily throwing the book on the floor storming out of the room. "We are leaving tomorrow morning." He informed on his way out.

"I should go too." Arial said vanishing, ignoring what Eve was saying.

"Dick!" Eve muttered looking at the spot he was standing in.

"We better start reading." Sam huffed.

"Yeah, we better, because when I beat the shit out of Chuck, I'll do it for every word I read." Eve said sitting back on the couch, taking another book out of the bag.

* * *

_*Most of the Arial/Eve parts are taken from the one shot I posted earlier '__**T**__he __**M**__issing __**W**__eeks'…_

* * *

**So, did you like it? :D I really hope so. Reviews are love guys; I still want to hit my 400reviews. So, let me know what you think and drop me a small review ;)) **


	54. A Talentless Muse

_**Author's Note: *Will try to make this short.**_

**First, so sorry for taking forever to update, school, more school and writer's block and other blah things, I only hope you will like this chapter and I will try to get the next one out sooner, I promise I will do my best. Thanks guys for bearing with me :D**

**ginkies, Aya Salim, dandy44, xxjempa1112luvSPNxx, Hope Phoenix, Emily Rush, sam and dean crazy ass wench: THANK you so much my ladies for all of your awesome reviews, I hope you will like this new chapter too :D **

**And everyone who alert/fav me or the story, thank you guys too.**

**One last thing, my buddies Aya Salim and ginkies have posted their new stories. December's Winter, Aya's first story. And ginkies' new Hawaii Five-0 story 'I got you, babe', check them out guys and trust me you won't be disappointed :D**

**I'm done now, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone, and happy holidays. Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

_"'Do you know the story of the Muse, Mr. Foe? The Muse is a woman, a goddess, who visits poets in the night and begets stories upon them. In the accounts they give after-wards the poets say that she comes in the hour of the deepest despair and touches them with a sacred fire, after which their pens, that have been dry, flow."_

_From the novel Foe, by J.M. Coetzee _

**...**

"So, Chuck lives in Vegas now, huh?" Eve asked from the backseat of the Impala.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sam answered her, "That's his last address, it was said he lives there now, since the last time he was there, and I quote from his _Twitter_ 'he fell in love with Vegas', so he lives there now."

"A Twitter, really?" Eve raised an eyebrow. Sam let out a tiny chuckle and nodded.

"Oh yeah, he is a celebrity now, it's a trend Eve, everyone gets a Twitter and pretends to be important." He said.

"Oh, you're only jealous 'coz you don't have one." She laughed. "But Twitter isn't that cool, Facebook is better, when it's not down."

"Facebook? You have a Facebook!" Sam exclaimed and Eve nodded.

"Yeah, Libby made me get one," Eve smiled. "I won't add you though." She teased, and Sam rolled his eyes at her, she laughed again, "Funny thing if we saw Becky again, aww I bet you missed her Sammy." She teased.

"I'm praying since yesterday we won't see her there, you've no idea how many times she tried to email and text me, she said she tweets a lot about me, my number one fan, I don't even know where she got my number from." Sam huffed. "And if she read the books, she sure will like to see you too, Eve."

"Oh yeah, totally, after I banged you, in the books, she sure is gonna love me even more than she already does." Eve laughed as she reached putting her hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, are you alright?" She asked in concern, as he was silent since they got into the car. Sam now looked at his brother as well. "You have been silent, so silent; you didn't even tease Sam about Becky, with me."

"I'm fine, focusing on the road, that's all." Dean said grumpily. Eve and Sam shared a look as Eve sighed.

"If you say so." She said resting her back on the seat, looking at the rearview, her eyes met with Dean's and she saw it in his eyes, the jealousy. She knew that since Dean read what was written in Chuck's books and he has been angry, not only from the way all of them were portrayed in the books, but because he didn't know what was real and what was not. Eve knew Dean wasn't the jealous type, but she couldn't blame him, because she spent the whole night reading in the books, and she knew what kind of shit was written in them. Focusing on her 'relationship' with Arial, it hit a nerve.

"Yeah, I say so." Dean muttered his eyes on the road.

"Dean, not that I want to fight but if you have something to say, just say it," Eve huffed. Dean looked at her through the rearview, and he didn't answer, he turned the radio on ignoring her. "Very mature."

"Sorry, we aren't all angels, you know." Dean said making sure Eve hears him.

"What that's supposed to mean?" She snapped. "You know you're being a jerk now, right? I didn't write these damn books, Chuck did, want to fuck with someone Dean, wait until we see the bastard,"

"Eve," Sam called looking back at her.

"No Sam, your brother is being childish here."

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry for being mad 'coz of this shit I read." Dean said sarcastically.

"I didn't write this shit, damn it." Eve shouted.

"Yeah, but who knows how much of it did happen." He growled, and Eve looked at him in shock.

"Thanks for the trust Dean." She scoffed.

"I didn't mean it that way-" Dean started but Eve's sarcastic laugh cut him off.

"Well, try to think before you talk, because you say that lot lately." She snapped.

"I wonder how long this can go on." Sam muttered sarcastically, as both Eve and Dean turned looking at him angrily.

"Shut up Sam!" Both said at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes at them and shrugged.

"Headphones on, no one should call for me, at least until we arrive." Eve told them grumpily as she turned on her laptop, listening to some of her music, and surfing the web randomly, until she found herself on one of the fan sites that was made for Chuck's books. The more she looked, the more she swore to hurt Chuck when she sees him.

"You know this is not going to go well, right?" Sam started breaking the silence that fell in the car since Eve and Dean stopped fighting. Dean glanced at his brother for a second before he looked back at the road.

"What do you want Sam?" He asked impatiently.

"That's exactly what I mean." Sam said. "Dean you can't talk or answer anyone without snapping or yelling at them. I mean dude, did you listen to yourself talking to me or Eve lately?"

"Look Sam, I really don't feel like talking right now, I know I'm being an ass lately but," Dean sighed. "Man, the dreams, I barely can sleep now, nothing is going right and now this, the damn books, like we didn't have enough to deal with, now this. I'm so going to hurt Chuck."

"What bugs me even more, that he doesn't write like he used to, I mean explicit shit yeah, but he lies, like a true writer now." Sam laughed sarcastically. "What he wrote about us and Eve, man, that's off."

"Yeah, it pisses me off too, but you know its not all fake, some of the stuff did happen." Dean said, his tone slightly shifting.

"You mean the Eve Arial parts, right?" Sam asked. Dean growled nodding. "Dude," Sam huffed shaking his head. "You're not being smart with this one Dean, she loves you and you know it more than anyone. Maybe Arial likes her or whatever, he acts weirdly sometimes and shamelessly too, but at the end you know whom Eve loves."

"I know that, but,"

"But you still snap at her Dean, she has nothing to do with Arial's feelings, she tries to push him away but he simply doesn't,"

"You heard what he said yesterday Sam, that he wishes what happened in the books was real, and he said that when I was there, freaking bastard!"

"He was always rude like that, nothing new." Eve suddenly said from the backseat. "Doesn't mean it matters, he is my guardian angel, but I don't have feelings for him. And you know that jerk; I love you, not him."

"Were you listening to us all along?" Sam asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just heard the last part, plus, you guys weren't whispering." She smirked. "I want to show you something more awesome than Chuck's books." Eve laughed sarcastically.

"Oh god, I don't like the sound of that." Dean said – his eyes still on the road.

"Oh no, you gonna _love_ it." She mocked. "Only the fans contributions, the stuff they draw and photoshop, and write."

"You mean the ship stuff?" Sam asked and Eve nodded.

"Oh yeah," She said. "What Chuck missed or didn't do in the books, fans covered it in their stories, I mean god, the amount of stuff they made, and I mean dedication yep, but wow, twisted."

"Amuse us."

"Humm, alright Sammy, here is a you and my mum story, Dean and Libby story, drawings of all of that, and oh, my favorite, apparently, Libby and I are more than friends, you and I cheating on Dean, and not to mention that you're jealous of me Sam, because I got Dean. And,"

"I think we heard enough." Dean cut her off.

"Sure? 'Coz it gets better baby," Eve said sarcastically.

"Sure as hell I don't want to know more." He confirmed.

"Me neither." Sam added making Eve laugh.

"I'm going to kill Chuck. I hope you two are cool with it."

"We are cool." Both guys said at the same time. "You can torture him first too." Dean added.

"Your wishes are my commands, Dean." Eve said. "But let's hurry because I can't wait to snap his neck."

**...**

Later that day, after Eve and the Winchesters booked in a motel and got a few hours of rest after the long ride, later, they went to Chuck's new house in Vegas; it wasn't so hard to find it when they had two angels on their shoulders. Castiel told them where the 'prophet' lives now and he also confirmed that Chuck was no longer receiving any premonitions or visions from heaven and about any information of where he knew all what he wrote in the books, Castiel didn't have any idea. Now it was the time for the guys to know from Chuck himself, as the three of them were standing at his massive new house doors.

"Should we kick it off, or knock?" Eve asked simply. "I want to kick the damn door."

"No one will kick anything, let's knock like normal people." Sam replied rolling his eyes at her. Then he knocked the door as the three of them waited for anyone to open up to them.

"If no one opened, we will kick the door off." Eve muttered again, and this time Dean nodded agreeing with her. But a few seconds later the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A brunette asked politely, with a British accent.

"We are here to see Chuck." Dean said taking a step further towards the door and the girl.

"Mister Chuck can not see anyone right now." The girl said politely.

"He will see us right now!" Eve told her firmly. "Get out of the way please," She said and didn't wait for the girl to answer, Eve walked into the house. "I know you're here you junkless idiot." She yelled once she walked in.

"Miss, you can't walk in like that." The girl said hurrying after Eve.

"Too late." Sam told the girl as he walked with Dean into the house too. The girl sighed and closed the door behind her walking inside as well. "Chuck is here, right?"

"Yes, and he is working on his new book at the moment." The girl huffed. "That's why no one will meet him now."

"Oh sweetheart, we will." Eve said. "Chuck, get your sorry ass here!" She demanded loudly.

"Jannine, what is going on here?" Chuck asked as he walked into the living room.

"Hey there Chuck!" Dean hissed. "Long time no see," Chuck froze once he saw Dean. "I take that you didn't miss us."

"That's one cold welcoming; you didn't think we can't find you, right?" Sam said sarcastically, glaring at Chuck.

"Enough with the chit chat, lets kill him." Eve said walking towards Chuck.

"Woah, woah, I can explain." He said backing off.

"Really? Aww, I don't need your freaking lies Chuck, you promised you won't publish any of this shit but you did anyway, you deserve to die buddy, after all the crap you wrote." Eve said angrily.

"You saw that coming Chuck, right?" Dean added calmly, enjoying how terrified Chuck was.

"I meant to call you guys and tell you, I swear, but, but, but I never had a chance." Chuck stuttered. "I know you are going through much at the moment and I couldn't make it worse."

"You already did, Chuck!" Sam told him, "You know we can sue your ass right?"

"No you can't!" Chuck protested, "No one will believe you."

"Wow, for someone about to piss his pants, you have guts." Eve mocked. "We can't sue you, maybe, but we can kill you, right guys?"

"Yeah," Sam and Dean said in union.

"Guys, guys, really calm down, I had to write those books, you know the angels and what they asked for, I had to finish and,"

"Fuck you liar." Eve snapped cutting Chuck off. "Arial told us there is not orders for you to write these shits for books you write,"

"These are secret orders, Arial doesn't know anything about them, you know him being all distracted with Lilitu and all, he won't know, and they won't tell him Eve." Chuck explained.

"And Cas doesn't know either, huh?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I don't know everything." Chuck answered, taking another step back.

"Yeah, that's why you make things up, huh?" Dean growled as he walked to stand next to Eve, "You know you could have just written the truth, but yeah, where is the fun in that?"

"It's not about that, it's the visions not my call." Chuck said.

"Visions, wow, you mean the visions are sick fuck like you? Huh? You saw me doing all the stuff you wrote Chuck, right? Because that's what really happened." Eve snapped. "You are not helping yourself."

"Lets all take a chill pill for god sakes!" Jannine shouted suddenly making all of them to look at her. "You know you can't kill him Eve, and Chuck, stop talking because you're an idiot."

"Who are you? Who is she?" Dean asked confused, he forgot the girl was standing there all along.

"My cousin," Chuck said.

"Stop lying you idiot." She snapped again at Chuck.

"I sure like you more now," Eve muttered at Jannine's comments, since she was yelling and cursing Chuck.

"Now, please, let's be civilized for a second and talk like adults." She said already starting to walk further into the house. "Follow me to the study please." Jannine ordered them.

"She is bossy!" Eve muttered rolling her eyes.

"And hot," Dean said earning a light slap from Eve.

"Jerk,"

"I didn't mean it that way." Dean said but Eve walked away from him, heading to the study.

* * *

_The Muses (Ancient Greek αἱ μοῦσαι, hai moũsai: perhaps from the o-grade of the Proto-Indo-European root men- "think") in Greek mythology, poetry, and literature, are the goddesses who inspire the creation of literature and the arts. They were considered the source of the knowledge, related orally for centuries in the ancient culture that was contained in poetic lyrics and myths. The compliment to a real woman who inspires creative endeavor is a later idea._

**..**

_Melpomene (Greek: Μελπομένη; "to sing" or "the one that is melodious"), initially the Muse of Singing, she then became the Muse of Tragedy, for which she is best known now. Her name was derived from the Greek verb melpô or melpomai meaning "to celebrate with dance and song." She is often represented with a tragic mask and wearing the cothurnus, boots traditionally worn by tragic actors. Often, she also holds a knife or club in one hand and the tragic mask in the other. On her head she is shown wearing a crown of cypress. _

_Melpomene is the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Her sisters include Calliope (muse of epic poetry), Clio (muse of history), Euterpe (muse of lyrical poetry), Terpsichore (muse of dancing), Erato (muse of erotic poetry), Thalia (muse of comedy), Polyhymnia (muse of hymns), and Urania (muse of astronomy)._

_In Roman and Greek poetry, it was traditional to invoke the goddess Melpomene so that one might create beautiful lyrical phrases._

**... **

Sam, Dean, Eve, Chuck and Jannine were now in the study where they all gathered, the room was a chaos, it looked like it was the place where Chuck usually sits and works, it was full of papers and editions of his books, not to mention the empty alcohol bottles scattered all around.

"Couldn't you pick any other place but that?" Eve whined looking grossed out. "I'm standing, no way I'm gonna sit, its filthy, you're a pig Chuck."

"She became lovely!" Chuck muttered looking at Dean.

"Suck it up!" Dean growled. "And you, Bossy," He said looking at Jannine. "Who the hell are you?"

"Give me one second," Jannine told Dean before she looked in the nothing. "Arial, better get your ass down here bro."

"Arial?" Eve exclaimed. "I thought he didn't know anything."

"He doesn't, but he needs to be here." Jannine replied.

"What the hell are you doing on Earth Melpomene?" Arial asked showing up in the middle of the room.

"Who?" Sam exclaimed, as Chuck rolled his eyes muttering with curses.

"That's my angel name; didn't you read anything in history?" Jannine mocked him. "And before you ask, yes, I'm an angel, not a goddess like they though I was, and,"

"Do you have to tell them everything?" Chuck protested.

"Well, yeah! If you want your head intact, because we all know you don't have an arch on your shoulders anymore." Jannine told him, a bit sarcastic.

"You had to say that too, huh?" He whined. She shrugged giving him a smirk.

"Eh, I only love to help."

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Arial started. "Why are you here? And since when?"

"I came because Chuck here prayed for me." Jannine said. "Since he wasn't receiving any visions anymore, he couldn't write, and was about to starve, he prayed for a Muse, so I was assigned to him."

"So, you're like an angel muse?" Sam questioned. And both Arial and Jannine nodded.

"Yes, my name is Melpomene, I'm the muse of writing, mostly tragedies, or so they say, because I'm more than that, but let's keep it simple. And of course my real name is kinda hard, so you can call me Jannine."

"Great, still humble as usual." Arial muttered as she smirked at him.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "And long story short, I was the one who saw all that coming, and wrote it, Chuck only put his name on it. Like all of them, typical."

"Seriously," Eve huffed. "Couldn't you just at least write what really happened, and not add all the shit you did?"

"Nah, sex sells sweetheart, violence too, that's something I learned with time, people, humans are violent and they love it, look at all the wars, and all the corruption. I thought Crusades were the worst, but look at the world now, war, blood, and shit everywhere. So no, lying is part of the process, and I wasn't gonna work on a Twilight quality of work, I write real stuff, well muse them." Jannine told her, giving a small shrug, "And Eve, the base is there, I only spiced it up a little."

"Yeah, a little too much!" Eve growled. "And for a great muse you like, why come to a lame excuse of a writer like Chuck?"

"Well, I had to, he is a prophet as you know, when he begged for help, there was no one else but me to come and help, I was assigned to this drunk idiot, not that I had a choice." Jannine said.

"I'm here by the way." Chuck protested.

"We can see that Chuck, you're still a drunk idiot." Eve said. "Shut it or I will kick your sorry ass." He looked down. "Better."

"So, what now? You can't keep going with the books, they are worse than Supernatural, with lies." Dean said.

"I don't take orders from anyone Dean, well, not you." Jannine told him. "Plus, I don't leave my work unfinished; I've a fan base to look after."

"Twisted one too," Eve muttered earning a glare from Jannine. "You sure saw the stuff they made, so suck it up Muse!"

"I saw, and I'm proud of them too," She said.

"She is right Eve," Arial said. "She can't stop now, that's how she rolls, if she started something, she has to finish it."

"Great, more books, we are fully exposed in those books, only if she promised she won't put more lies." Dean said firmly.

"Well, Dean, I don't have to promise you, because I don't even have to add anything of my own in the next two books, things are going to get bloody either way, this time, I will only write them down, not going to add anything." Jannine said seriously.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Eve asked, worried.

"Means I saw hints of what's coming Eve, and it won't be pretty." Jannine replied looking her dead in the eye. "Adam has risen, Lilitu is on his side and she is going after every, and each on of you," she said looking slowly at them, especially Arial. "And the thing you don't know yet, that Adam now isn't a child anymore, he is a grown up, a man, and he is the reason Dean can't sleep for more than two hours, with all the nightmares he is screwing Dean's brain with." She sighed. "I don't have to add anything, the worse didn't come yet. I'm sorry, but this is the truth."

"And why can't you help us? Tell us what will happen and we will try to stop it." Sam asked her.

"She can't Sam," Castiel said appearing suddenly in the room. "What she knows, must stay hidden, she can't tell you, yet. She meant to write and muse, not to guarded or warn."

"Yeah, once again with they can't tell us anything because it's all written, don't bother with them Sam." Dean snapped as he got up off the couch he was sitting on.

"Its written Dean, before you even took your first breath!" Jannine told him.

"Not true!" Dean said back. "We changed the world, we changed where this all was heading, don't start with this old rotten tone, _Muse_."

"You think when I say 'it's written' means one possibility?" She said sarcastically. "Because its not, it was written with all the possibilities you might and might not do, I wish I can help you, but sooner or later you will end up doing what was written, I know its confusing for you, but, that's the truth, I can tell you right now what's gonna happen tomorrow, but, who said you will not act the same?"

"You're making things better." Eve mocked.

"I didn't seek for you, any of you, you came to me." Jannine said calmly. "All I can say to help you that you need me to finish my books, but, I won't write them now, I will wait until this is all over, I will postpone the date for them to be published, that's all I can do to help."

"Or that you don't know what's going to happen." Arial said. Jannine smirked at him and nodded.

"I don't, not all, not yet, the visions and news has stopped, no one can expect what is going to happen now, doesn't mean I don't know a few things." She said. "Like you and sweet Cas' fight, and that Lilitu is coming between you, word for history, don't listen to the bitch, you know better,"

"I didn't ask for your advice Jannine." Arial said.

"You should listen to me brother, for all of our sakes." She said. "Don't let her fool you again."

"Enough!" Castiel said firmly. "It is not the time."

"If you say so, brother!" Jannine shrugged looking at Eve. "We need to talk. Alone."

"Great, are you going to _muse_ me too?" Eve scoffed.

"Funny, come with me Hilarious." Jannine said already moving out of the room.

"So, what?" Eve asked standing against the wall once she and Jannine were out.

"Did you tell them?" Jannine asked directly while Eve looked confused. "Eve, you know what I'm talking about." She said pointing at Eve's waist.

"No, I'm not even sure yet." Eve sighed. "Did you really saw the future? Can you tell me if,"

"I saw it but not until Adam rose," Jannine cut her off. "And really Eve, I normally don't do this, but, you need to take care, this isn't going to get any easier."

"I think you were already clear on that." Eve scoffed.

"I know, and you're the center of all of this, you need to be extra careful." Jannine said. "I'm going to tell you a few things, more like info than warning, it might help."

"Thank you," Eve sighed. Jannine smiled at her.

"You're welcomed, but you've to promise me, you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

**...**

"So, what did she tell you?" Dean asked as they drove back to their motel.

"Nothing important, things I already know," Eve lied. "She was just making up to all the crap she wrote."

"Well, she should have done more, seriously, its crap." Dean huffed. "But at least she said she won't add more of her 'spice' now."

"Dean, it won't make any difference, she will expose our lives anyhow." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, I agree with Sam on this one. Stupid Chuck, he is a loser and he doesn't even see it," Eve said starting to get angry again. "I mean even Becky, the weirdo left him."

"He said he left her." Dean added.

"Pfft I don't buy it, I mean come on, I don't want to be mean here but,"

"You're now, actually." Sam said.

"Yeah sure, forgot we are talking about your girlfriend." She teased as both her and Dean laughed. "You know Sammy, she lives now near by or something, you might actually meet again."

"Zip it Eve," Sam said rolling his eyes on her.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist." She laughed. "I'm just joking, don't get upset."

"I'm not," Sam sighed. "So, we are heading straight to the motel or we are going to go somewhere?"

"Motel." Both Eve and Dean said at once. "I really need to get some rest, after all the yelling today." Eve added. "And," She said wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. "To have some no fighting time with Dean here, to make it up to him, even if he started acting all jealous and stupid."

"Do they teach girls to say these things? Half sweet then, strike, to make me feel bad?" Dean asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, that's the way we roll." Eve said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "But, I know its been an awful few weeks, all I know now its going to get better, because one of the things Jannine told me, was a spell to prevent Adam from getting near you or your precious dreams." She smiled.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Dean asked.

"It probably will, but I guess we need Bobby's expertise to do it, its kinda tough, since Adam is getting stronger. But we have something now, it's better than nothing at all." Eve said.

"Yes, and he doesn't know we know more about him now, reading the books, Jannine knew more things than we did, and we have now the drafts of what's coming."

"Yeah Sam, but its only info, and she said she isn't seeing the future anymore, it might not help us as we think it will."

"Guys, guys, at least we have something, lets be calm for a second," Dean told both of them. "We can relax, sort of."

"Yeah, I kinda agree with Dean." Sam said nodding. "And guys, since you two are gonna have some naked fun; I will go out and have a tour around the city."

"Again with using _naked fun_, huh?" Eve huffed. Sam smirked at her and nodded again. "Awesome."

"You two argue a lot now." Dean said laughing at them.

"Yeah, I love to mess with Sam," Eve said pinching his arm. "You love it, right Sammy?"

"Oh yeah, totally." He said shoving her away.

"Annoying," She laughed.

"Brat!" He teased.

"Alright, stop, it's like babysitting." Dean rolled his eyes. "Here we are," he stopped the car in the motel's parting lot. "Now, Sam go do whatever, as me and Eve have some naked fun."

"No naked fun after you said naked fun. And I really should stop saying naked fun." Eve ranted rolling her eyes on herself for saying that. "Its infections, sick. I'll head to the room now, see you Sam have fun without us."

"Oh I sure will." He teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. The three of them got out of the car as Eve headed to the room first.

"Dean, you coming?" she asked seeing that Dean was still standing by his car.

"Yes, in a moment." He told her as she nodded waving one last time at Sam. "I wanted to talk to you before you go," Dean turned looking at his younger brother.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes dude, don't freak out." Dean laughed a little. "I just wanted to say sorry for being an ass when you came to talk to me earlier; it's really edgy with the dreams and all, and everything that's going on with Eve too, I feel like we aren't close enough."

Sam smiled patting on his brother's shoulder. "We are cool Dean, it feels like we don't spend a lot of time together but, I understand, the last year wasn't exactly the best, but hey, we always can have some bros time." Sam laughed as Dean nodded at him. "But once those dreams are over, if Eve can handle you, I can't." He joked.

"Sure you can't handle me, bitch." Dean said as he smiled at his brother's joke.

"Oh, bring it, jerk!" Sam smiled as well, as the two of them hugged.

"Better you get going, for some wild fun, don't get too wasted, I'll be too busy to bail you out of jail."

"Oh no, I'm not your, remember?" Sam teased walking away. "I'm better than that."

"Yeah, yeah, get going kid, have fun." Dean said smiling, as he walked to the room. "Hey, Eve, you still awake."

"Yep, changing in the bathroom," She shouted, still inside. "Be right with you."

"Better wear something sexy." Dean said and then, Eve walked out of the bathroom looking confused. She was wearing a loose t-shirt with The Smurfs drawing over it, sweatpants and no make up; she was getting ready for bed.

"Dean, we were joking out there, right? Coz I'm dying to sleep right now." She said and Dean smiled at her.

"I was joking baby; I'm dying for some rest myself." He said.

"Phew, good, but before that I want to tell you something," Eve started walking to him. "It's about me and Arial, so we get over this issue,"

"I'm sorry for all of the crap I pulled, I know he is,"

"No, listen to me." Eve cut him off. "He loves me, I get it, he is rude too, most of the time, I get that too, I know its partly my fault because when I saw he was acting more like a human than an angel I acted differently, I might have given him some mixed messages too, I just want to tell you that all of the books mentioned wasn't right, we only kissed, twice, and nothing happened like the books, at all."

"You kissed?" Dean said in shock. "I thought the books were all fake!"

"No, not really, I did kiss him, one time back when he was training me, and once when I thought I'm going to sacrifice myself," Eve admitted. "But, it was before you and I got together, even before I admitted my love to you, I only wanted to tell you so we won't have that talk again, I love you, and only you, and I want us to get over this whole issue. So, now or never, are we going to talk about this shit again?"

"You just told me you and Arial kissed!" Dean exclaimed, still in shock.

"Yes, but now or never, its past and it just happened, it meant nothing, and don't get me started on the things you did before you and I got together." Eve said raising an eyebrow. "Another sweet turns to make you guilty move, so?"

"Fine, we won't talk about this again, happy now?" He sighed.

"So happy, I love you."

"I love you too," Dean said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "We better hit the hay now."

"God yes, terrible day."

"Can't agree more."

* * *

He opened his eyes staring into the nothing, standing up, Adam walked out of the pentagram he was sitting in the middle of. He wasn't powerful enough, yet, relaying on magic more than his own powers. With a small wave of his hands, the black and red candles were no longer the source of the light in the room, there was no light at all as everything fell in darkness.

Adam went to the bed he had in the middle of the room, taking off his clothes, he laid there under the satin red covers. He laid like a statue for over an hour, no sound or move coming out of his body, like he wasn't even alive. He was thinking that help Eve got from the angels changed the game, not only she gained full control over her powers knowing how to block anything from around her, and who she loves, but she also challenged him when she had sex with Dean, as every day she spent with Dean was weakening the bond she shared with Adam, and he couldn't let that go any further. His plans were working on many levels, with the help of Lilitu, he knew soon enough Eve would be alone; she won't find anyone around her, and eventually, she will end up crawling back to him.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Lilitu walked into the room.

"I hate when you sit in the dark." She growled once she got into the room, Lilitu snapped her fingers lightening up a few candles. "Better."

Adam glanced up at her shooting her a sarcastic look. "How cute, you don't like sitting in the dark." He said with a laugh.

Lilitu looked back at him with a blank look ignoring what he said, she released her shiny red hair from the black scarf she had, throwing it at Adam to catch his attention, and once she got it, she stripped down her black gown, slowly, giving Adam a little show before she was naked in front of him, smirking.

"Enough with the bubbling, what did you do with Dean?" She asked walking towards the bed.

"It was hard to reach him, Eve is protecting him now." Adam growled. "She is using _my_ powers to protect _him_." He said, not able to speak Dean's name from all the hatred he had for him.

Lilitu rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you said Eve is no longer," she started but she was cut off by Adam.

"I want MY powers back, not her." He said firmly.

"You are getting stronger, our plans are working, and soon enough you will get your powers back. All of them." Lilitu told him, smirking. "And they don't know we skipped the years, they all think you're a few years old kid," she said joining him in bed. Adam smiled back at her. "Eve will be so happy to see you again," Lilitu said with a giggle, mocking.

"Yeah, your trick was brilliant," Adam told her, "You knew the angels are going to spy on us, so you only made half the spell."

"I know angels very well. Long history, me and them." She said coldly. "I knew they would be there, I had to give them what they deserved, I couldn't bring you back as a 30 years old man, only a three years old baby, it would give us more time to plan, and less time for them to get prepared, they all think we have three or more months to get ready, while all we need is a few more weeks, to strike."

Adam smiled at her, "You have no idea how hot you look now, all bloody and violent." He said removing the covers off their naked bodies getting on the top of her. Lilitu smiled at him leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm always hot." She said between the kisses. "And always loyal." She added making Adam to stop kissing her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there is something you want to tell me?" He asked her firmly.

"The angel," Lilitu said with a smirk. "Soon enough, he will come back to me, begging for me to tell him everything."

"They were stupid to use him again," Adam said shaking his head. "If he was working for me, I'd have killed him, not just erase his memory. But it's never too late, soon enough, I'll let you kill him **Lamia, you deserve a treat." He said kissing her again, as their kisses got rougher, "I'll even let you kill the other angel, too." He said spreading her legs, and roughly slipping himself inside her, hearing her moans.

"You know who I want to kill," Lilitu said out of breath. "I want to kill her, to rip her head off with my bare hands." She said ending her sentence with a loud moan of pleasure as Adam thrust harder into her, "I want to kill Eve."

"And you will get it, once I get my powers back from her," Adam promised. "I'll let you kill her." He said leaning down to kiss Lilitu harder.

**...**

_*From Wikipedia_

_**Another name for Lilitu._

* * *

**Hello, I hope you liked the chapter *biting her nails*, #400 reviews, don't forget that and please, pretty please review, consider it my xmas gift ;P Thanks for reading guys and I've a little surprise for you, next chapter ;)) my first remake of an episode of Supernatural in this story, can't wait for you to read it :D PLEASE REVIEW AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN :D **

**Asya**


	55. A Wedding Journey

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, all belongs to Eric K. only my OCs and plot. **_

_**Author's Note:**_

**First off, I want to give a happy dance for reaching the 400 reviews mark woooohoo :D I want to thank every single one of you guys, who reviewed last chapter and any other chapter, every review helped me to reach this, thank you so much and next stop, 500reviews wooohoo! :D Thanks a lot.**

**And of course, and as usual a special thanks for last chapter's reviewers, dandy44, ginkies, Aya Salim, Jannine90, Emily Rush, Sam and dean crazy ass wench, and Lucy Colt, guys, you rock my world :D And btw, Lucy Colt was the 400 reviewer, so, massive thanks girl :)**

**Now, the chap itself, this is the part one of the episode I told you I'm working, its '_Season Seven, Time For a Wedding_', this chapter isn't the whole ep, its kinda short, but a little teaser :P next time you'll get the whole chap, only wanted to post stg since I didn't update since xmas. **

_**#New banner for Eve's outfit on the main page.**_

**I hope you'll like it, enjoy. **

* * *

Arial was called, she called him to meet with her in an old place they used to visit often years ago, but the had time passed, years and years and that place wasn't the same anymore, still, it was her favorite place in the whole world, the place where she fought and witnessed so many historical moments, it was bitter sweet, and she wasn't sure if the up coming moment was going to be happy, or another sad memory. Still, Arial asked for answers and she had to give it to him, she owes it to him; after all, he was her younger and favorite brother. Even if she knew he was crazy, outrageous and she was sure he wasn't going to listen to her, and he was probably going to do the exact opposite.

"I believe you called for me, Jannine." Arial said appearing in front of her, in the massive place. "And really? Here of all places." He said with a light chuckle.

"Last time I saw you was here, remember?" She asked with a sad smile. "Then, I was kept in Heaven for years, more like caged but…" Jannine sighed, letting out a tiny shrug. "But, they are still beautiful, ever lasting beauty." She said in a dreamy tone, staring at the glorious scene in front of her. "I mean those lights, kinda modern but they totally suit the place."

"You have always loved the Pyramids at night sister," Arial said laughing a little. "I prefer them during the sunset though."

"I know you do," She laughed. "But, I think they look better at night, especially when its full moon, god, so beautiful. In the morning, hell no, tourists, school day out, people everywhere," she shook her head. "Now, its empty, and glorious." She sighed.

"Okay, as much as I'm enjoying the scene, I think we need to talk." Arial said in a serious practical tone.

"You were always the romantic one bro." Jannine scoffed. "Fine," She sighed turning around facing him. "You need to stop seeing Lilitu,"

"That's not of your business!" Arial growled. "No one tells me what I should do. Not anymore."

"You know, you sound like a brat!" Jannine told him, seriously. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something useful for God sakes. You can not act like that for the rest of your damn life, brother."

"Look, not because you're my favorite sister, means I'm going to allow you to talk to me like that."

"Ari, you know I can do whatever I want." Jannine said firmly. "Watch your tone with me; you don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

"Right, because now I'm scared." Arial laughed sarcastically.

"You know, I don't think you will be laughing when I tell you that they know about you upstairs." She said and Arial lost the smile he had on his face. "Yep, I should've bet on it."

"What exactly do they know about?" He asked, seriously now.

"Everything Ari, where do you think I got those visions from, and you know my brain is always attached to," She pointed to the sky. "Can't really hide anything from them, even if I wanted, I mean to see you know, I'm risking a lot."

"Why didn't they do anything yet?" Arial asked curiously. "I mean if they know about Eve, about me, about everything, why am I even breathing?"

"Because they need you," Jannine said as a matter of fact. "You know, you, Eve, Adam, you are all piece of a puzzle, that's been going for centuries, people are so stupid, and some angels too," she snapped a little. "Just listen to me; it was all destined Arial, why do you think you lost your memory? Why they put you in the prison for more than millennia? To force you to make the same mistake all over again."

"So, they did erase my memory!" Arial commented, while Jannine huffed rolling her eyes.

"That's the only thing you heard? God, Arial, you're one stubborn son of a bitch." She cursed getting angry.

"They betrayed me, and you just said, prison, erasing my memory,"

"That is not the point now idiot." She yelled. "The point is you can not trust Lilitu, she is working for Adam, and she will always be Satan's bitch, he is in the damn pit now but hell, he sent her to finish his dirty work, she is older and stronger Ari, more than you can imagine, even if she hides it now, and even if she looked like she is trying to help, you saw how she casted a spell on Eve when she met her, and pretended she was helping. And then, showing up and trying to get to Dean, and more you don't even know about. She is Adam's whore, and you should never listen to her."

"You know she is the only one who knows about my past, I need to know, the memories, everything is gone." He snapped. "I need to know and it happens that she is the one who will tell me, after all, she is the one who showed me,"

"She is a whore, she'd do anything to get what she wants," Jannine cut him off. "How could you be so sure that she showed you what really happened?" She asked and Arial was silent. "Yeah, exactly."

"Not that I had any other choice!" He said. "No one told me anything, I mean,"

"You could have simply asked,"

"Really? Who?" Arial yelled. "Castiel, or maybe you?" he asked her, still yelling. "Because if I asked now, you will tell me, right sister?"

"You know I can't." She replied. "I'm sorry Arial but, you know the rules."

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to do this my way." He said firmly.

"Your way won't help you that much Arial, you might end up in hell, and you know this can happen." Jannine warned him. "Please, just trust me, for once Arial, do it right."

"I'm doing this right," He snapped. "I think if I was meant to be a puppet, I wasn't going to be created like this, I'd be more like you,"

"Thanks brother!" she said sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, but–" Arial started but Jannine waved him off.

"I've feelings too you know, I know how you feel." She said.

"Yes, but its not the same, and you accepted what they asked you to do, I won't." He said firmly.

"You can't do this, the last time they only locked you up and made you forget what happened, but this time they might,"

"What kill me?" Arial scoffed.

"Yes, you will die." Jannine confirmed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't care, at least I will die free," He said.

"Arial, this is blasphemy; you are rebelling against Heaven's Will." She warned, trying to knock some sense into his brain.

"Jannine, you know I'm right, I'm free, I meant to be like humans, to love, to feel, and not to be a slave to obey, I'm sorry, but I will do this my way." He said softly, seeing that she was heartbroken. "And you know you can join me, I still remember what they made you do, how you were forced to leave earth and go to Heaven, to abandon the man you,"

"I can't!" She cried. "Its too late for that, it was centuries ago, I'm sorry Arial, I wish I can help you but," she paused, tears running down her cheek. Arial sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I've to do this sister, I've to do it my way, even if they know, and even if they think I'm doing what I was destined to do, I still need to know the truth. I need to be free, even if it means it'll cost me my life. To die free is better than to live like this." Arial said, feeling her sobbing into him.

"You sound just like them, humans." She said. Arial laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm, and for that I'm proud." He said. "I've to leave now sister." He said pulling away from the hug. "I'll leave you here to enjoy what's left of the night, and to remember him."

Jannine sighed as she nodded at Arial. "Be careful, and if you needed me,"

"I know," He smiled leaning down to kiss her head, before he vanished leaving her alone.

* * *

_**Five days later…**_

"Eve, sweetheart, Eve, wake up, its almost ten o'clock." Dean said shaking Eve lightly trying to wake her up from her deep sleep. "Come on, you said you wanted to see Vegas in the morning."

"Umm, shhh, I don't, I take it back," She said pulling the covers over her head. "Shut up now." she murmured.

"No, I won't, get up." He said pulling off the covers of her.

"Jerk, I want to sleep, I went to bed in the morning." Eve said pushing him away, hugging her pillow.

"Wow, so much for sleeping early." Dean said sarcastically.

"Suck it, you dozed off and I was hyper, couldn't sleep." She said, her voice muffled from the pillow. "Just buzz off, please."

"Check this out, your phone is ringing." Dean told her, as her phone started to buzz.

"Well, its on silent for a damn reason, I'm asleep." She huffed. "Dean, for God's sake, let me get some rest." She begged. "I'll do anything you want when I woke up, even, even what you asked last night."

Dean looked at her for a second before he rolled his eyes. "Its ringing again, it could be Sam."

"If its Sam, I'll call him back, or if he really needs us – which I doubt since he's been _missing_ for days – he will call you if I didn't answer." Eve said, letting out another huff.

"Well, that's the point, it has been over four days and he didn't bother calling me, he texted once and that's it," Dean said, sounding a little bit mad, and at this point Eve looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know your brother is an adult, right?" She asked. Dean looked at her without answering. "Exactly, he is, he can do whatever he wanted, Dean."

"Yeah, I know that," Dean said stubbornly. "But, but what if he is in danger."

"We're in Vegas Dean, the only danger here is to get caught cheating in a casino," Eve said. "Sam isn't you, so he won't do it and I won't have to go and act like a damn FBI to save his ass."

"You had to mention that, right?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I had to." She said with a smirk. "Chill out Dean, Sam was decent enough to give us some time alone, and who knows, maybe he's now doing what his awesome older brother would do in Vegas, maybe Sammy is in a strip club or something."

Dean smirked at her and nodded, making her roll her eyes. "He just better be okay."

"He is okay, if not, he'd have called us sooner, or called Bobby who probably by now would have called us and yelled asking us to go save Sam's ass, ending it with calling us idjits or something." Eve said laughing a little.

"I still think he should have called." Dean pouted. "Its like he was stuck with us and bam, he found a way out."

"Don't bam stuff please," Eve teased a little, smirking as she saw Dean frown at her.

"You know what I mean." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I do, that's why I won't act like a silly girlfriend and say you love your brother more than me, 'coz I know." She said with a smile. "Now, can you please let me sleep?"

"No," Dean teased earning a kick from under the covers.

"Jerk, you ar-" Eve was cut off by the buzz of her phone, "Ugh, this world is so not fair." She groaned reaching for her phone while Dean laughed at her, knowing now she wasn't going to be able to sleep again, "What?" She answered her phone grumpily.

"_Hey Eve_," Sam said sounding a little hyper.

"Hi Sam, I was asleep, you better be calling for something important." She said with the same tone.

"_Wow, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_." He joked but Eve didn't laugh, she growled into the phone.

"Sam, Dean wanted to talk to you." She said about to hand the phone to Dean.

"_No, Eve, wait I want to talk to you not him_," Sam said fast.

"What? Why? Shit, what have you done?" Eve asked fast, looking at Dean who seemed worried watching and listening to her.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Dean asked. Eve nodded at him waving for him to wait.

"_I'm fine, Eve. I'm actually good, very goo_d." Sam said sounding like he was grinning.

"Sammy, are you high?" Eve asked plainly hearing Sam's chuckles.

"_No, I'm not, I'm good, that's all. Look, since I want this to be a surprise, I need to ask you a favor._" He said.

"Anything Sam, as long as I won't have to get up from bed," Eve said.

Sam laughed again before he answered her. "_Sorry Eve, you kinda have to_," He said hearing her groan. "_I need you and Dean to dress up formally, um, like a nice dress for you and a suit for him_,"

"Um, why?" Eve asked.

"_Just do it, trust me on this one_." Sam replied. "_Suit, and a dress, don't forget, but hey, Eve, not a white dress._" He said fast.

"Freaking weird ass favor Winchester, what's going on?" Eve asked again, something in Sam's tone seemed off to her.

"_Eve, enough with the twenty one question_," He sighed. "_Please, do it, for me_."

"Fine, but what's after getting freaking dressed up?"

"_I'll send you the address in a text now, just do it, okay_?"

"Whatever, you're nuts." Eve sighed wiping her face with her hand.

"_Thanks Eve, you're a star_." Sam said sounding relieved. "_See you in a few just don't tell Dean anything until I see him, alright?_"

"Sam, I know nothing, what the hell?" She snapped a little.

"_Trust me, alright?_"

"I'll try. Bye Sam." She said and hung up. "We need to get ready."

"What? Why? What's with Sam?" Dean asked fast.

"I don't know, he sounded high and he wants us in formal clothes somewhere he didn't say, he only said he will send me the address in a sec," Eve said getting out of bed.

"You don't know why?" He asked in confusion.

"Nope, he wanted it to be a surprise," She said with an eye roll. "Look, you wanted Sam to call, he did, and now we will go to see him, so chill until we know what's going on."

"Right," Dean said sarcastically. "So, now what?"

"Now, you put on a suit, and I will put on a dress, like he asked." Eve said simply.

"Is it a case?" Dean asked curiously.

"I do not know," Eve said rolling her eyes. "Now, move your ass!"

**...**

An hour and a half later Dean parked his beautiful car outside of the small chapel Sam gave Eve the address to. Eve walked out of the car in a black long dress and heels, her hair done with a full make up on, wearing one of her new perfumes she got with the dress, a perfume Dean couldn't help but shiver a little when he smells every time he breath since they left the motel, he felt like it was her own scent, as it fit her perfectly, with the outfit and how she looked, he remembered the first time he smelled that perfume and the first time he saw Eve in a dress, smirking as he remembered that it was in Vegas too. With one big difference, they were now closer, a couple, lovers, and instead of the family necklace she was wearing back then, she was now wearing the one he got her, and even though she wears it everyday, never taking it off – unless she was in the shower – Dean felt good every time he saw it on her, and now, with the dress, it felt like everything was made for her, which he smirked – again – on the thought, he couldn't believe he would think like that of a woman, any woman, but as he thought when he saw Eve the first time in a dress, he thought she was perfect, shaking his head at the memory getting out of the car as well, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" Dean replied, Eve's question snapping him out of his thoughts. "Just remembered something, that's all." She looked at him with a fixed look for a second before she shrugged walking around the car, making a little noise with her heels.

"Better be thinking about me." She smirked holding his hand. Dean smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little.

"I'm always thinking about you." He said winking at her, making her giggle loudly.

"Smooth Dean, really smooth," She laughed.

"You look great in that dress." He said.

"Thank you," She smiled, blushing a little, something that made Dean smirk, as he didn't see her like that in a while, she did look happy, not stressed, not snappy, she was calmer these days, he thought it must be the time they spent together, for real that time as they spent the past four days like what a real couple would do on a weekend or a vacation, shopping, talking, eating together, just sometime alone, away from anyone and everything they knew, it made a difference on him too, and he was glad to see Eve better as well. And since the spell they got for his dreams worked, Eve did admit that when he became better, it was reflected not only on Dean, but her too. "And you the one who rolled his eyes on me when I said I'm going to get a few new dresses."

"Well, I didn't think you'd need them that fast." He said. "But I was wrong."

"Yep, you were." She teased. "Just remember, that every girl needs her dresses."

"I'll put that in mind." He laughed as they walked into the chapel. Dean pulled out a gun, as he let go of Eve's hands.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Eve asked with a little panic in her voice.

"What? We don't know what we might see here, it could be a case." He said like it was the most obvious answer. "What? You didn't bring a gun?"

"Uh, no. Not only I don't have any place to put it but also we are in a chapel!"

"Yeah, so?" He asked confused. Eve rolled her eyes walking past him. "What now?"

"Nothing," She huffed. "Boys and their damn guns," she sighed muttering to herself.

"Are we in the right path?" He asked. Eve nodded.

The two of them reached a door, they looked at each other, while Dean shrugged about to kick the door off. "Dude," Eve stopped him before he actually kicks the door. "Really?" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

But before he could talk, someone opened the door catching both of their attention; the couple glared at the door seeing Sam standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "Guys, I'm so glad you came." He said. "Woah, what's the gun for?"

"Dean loves his toys," Eve answered.

"Well, you can put it down, you won't need it." Sam said with a chuckle. "Eve, you look stunning."

"Thank you Sam, you look," she paused looking him up and down. "Different." She finally said.

"I'm different, just, come on in." He said taking her hand inside, dragging her as he usually does when he's excited, mad or just trying to stop her from doing something stupid, and at this moment, she knew he was excited, only didn't know why. Then Sam stopped as he held his brother's shoulders, fixing the way he stood, pinning a pink flower on Dean's jacket.

"What is that?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty." Sam answered, "Eve, wear this." He said giving Eve the same flower but as a bracelet, and again by the shoulders he made her stand next to Dean. She looked at him in confusion as she wore the flower he gave her, but taking it off since she was wearing a protection bracelet already, she sighed and held the damn thing in her hand. The whole situation seemed weird to her.

"So, Sam, what's the pretext?" Dean started. "Why are we here? Killing something or what?"

"No, no nothing like that." Sam said laughing.

"Sam, whose wedding is that, and why are we crashing it?" Eve asked looking around in confusion.

"We lookin' for some kind of Siren or what?" Dean added.

"No, No. Nothing like that. All right, um..." He hummed fixing the way Dean was standing. "So, a little sudden, but life is short, so I'll keep this shorter." He said nervously. "I'm in love," Sam said excited. "And I'm getting married." He said dropping the bomb.

Both Eve and Dean were speechless, looking at him in shock. "What?" Eve finally said, snapping out of her confusion.

"Like I said," Sam grinned looking at his older brother. "Say something, and not what? Like congratulations, for example."

Dean still looked confused. "What?" he exclaimed. Sam was about to say something when the 'Bridal Chorus' played, as the door opened and a woman in a wedding dress and a veil walked in on the music, "What the hell?" Dean asked, while Eve's eyes widened watching what was going on.

As for Sam, he couldn't look happier, watching the bride walking towards them intensely, almost tearing up, as he looked so in love. Once the music stopped, Sam took the veil off the bride's face, as both Eve and Dean exclaimed in shock.

"Becky!"

"Dean, Eve, I'm so glad you're here." Becky said excited. Dean looked at her in utter shock, about to faint.

* * *

**Ta ta daaaa, I really hope you liked it guys, next time the rest of the ep, but with more twists, not sticking to the ep but in the general sense. Please, please, pretty please review and tell me what do you think, thanks for reading :D**


	56. Love Potion

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**_

_**Author's Note: **_

**Dandy44, Aya Salim, Jannine90, Lucy Colt: Ladies, thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I hope you will like this new chapter.**

**Subscribers of all kind, thank you and I hope to hear from you in the reviews ;) **

_**So**_**, part two of **_**'Time for a Wedding',**_** but with so many changes since the ep's full plot won't fit my story, I had to change. I hope you will enjoy it :D**

* * *

Sam couldn't look happier, watching the bride walking towards them intensely, almost tearing up, he looked so in love. Once the music stopped, Sam took the veil off the bride's face, when both Eve and Dean exclaimed in shock.

"Becky!"

"Dean, Eve, I'm so glad you're here." Becky said excited. Dean looked at her in utter shock, about to faint.

"Oh my God!" Eve exclaimed looking back and forth between Sam and Becky. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said holding onto Dean.

"Eve, that's rude!" Sam said sounding upset.

"No, I'm not being snarky, I'm gonna be sick!" She said looking like she was about to throw up. "Bathroom, now." Eve demanded.

"Across the hall, turn left, near the dressing room." Becky said glaring at Eve.

"Thanks and I'm sorry." Eve said running outside.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked Dean, who was staring at the door watching as Eve hurried outside.

"No, I mean she's been sick for a while now, but trying to act tough. Probably cold or something." He answered his brother.

"Shouldn't you go check on her?" Sam said seeing that his brother was still confused.

"Yeah, we will wait for the two of you, but please hurry!" Becky said, walking to hold Sam's hand, he smiled and pulled her into a small hug.

"Yeah," Dean sighed shaking his head still not believing the sight of Sam and Becky together. He went to check on Eve, knocking on the bathroom door waiting for her to let him in. "Eve, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can come in." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he walked in, seeing how pale she looked. "Are you okay?"

"Too many questions Dean," She said laughed a little, as she wiped her wet hands in a piece of tissue. "I'm good, don't worry." She answered.

"Well, good healthy people don't throw up and get all dizzy and weird all of a sudden." Dean said walking to her.

"Dean, I'm fine, its cold, told you that yesterday." Eve said forcing a smile, but she wasn't looking at Dean, she tried to avoid any eye contact with him, which didn't pass without Dean noticing it. "I'll fix my makeup and I'll be right with you, to see what crazy Sam is going to do. Becky? Really!"

Dean looked at her for a few seconds, before he nodded. "Yeah, its crazy, my head is about to explode." He said.

"I'm sorry, something is weird about this whole thing, but," she sighed. "We will find out together. Don't freak out, alright?"

"I'll do my best, no promises." Dean said. "I'll be waiting outside, they said they will wait for us, and then they will –" He paused unable to say _the_ word.

"You don't have to say it." Eve laughed. "Go out, and wait for me." Dean sighed walking out and once he did, Eve turned around to fix her makeup, looking at herself in the mirror as she started to apply some lip gloss. She knew she wasn't sick, in fact, Eve hadn't got sick since she woke up from her coma, over a year ago, she had an idea of what she was about to get into, not about, what she was already into. But she was pushing everything down until she was sure, and for that, she felt bad. "Why?" She sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Why now?" She asked again as she shook her head. When she was done, Eve kept glaring at the mirror for a while longer, watching as it was cracking slowly, she put back her makeup into the small bag she carried and walked outside for Dean who was still waiting for her.

"Better now?" He asked and Eve nodded at him. "Let's get back those idiots."

**...**

"Really? Super-fan ninety nine?" Dean snapped at his brother once Becky left after the ceremonies were over, and Becky was officially Mrs. Sam Winchester.

"Dean, look." Sam sighed. "Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick."

"Don't you think it's a little bit odd she knew you're here, showing up all of a sudden?" Eve asked, "Even for a stalker, that's,"

"Eve, she isn't a stalker." Sam cut her off. "I'm surprised you're talking like that, I mean Dean, I get it, but you?"

"Um, I always talk like that dude." Eve said sarcastically, laughing a little. Sam glared at her standing up.

"Maybe she still talks to Chuck, or something, plus, she lives here now, kinda," Sam told his brother and Eve. "Things happen randomly, not all things are,"

"Are freaky and always end up with shit?" Eve finished Sam's sentence. "If you say so." She scoffed.

"I agree with Eve." Dean said, "Even if she isn't a monster, not technically," he said and Sam growled.

"You know you're talking about my wife now, right?" Sam snapped. "Plus, when you and Eve got together I didn't argue, hell, I tried to help, and both of you remembers that, all I wanted when I asked you to come is some support from the people I love, oh by the way thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

"Oh Sam, don't start this," Eve said softening after Sam's words and the look he was giving her. "Damn you and those eyes you always pull dude. All we are saying that normally you wouldn't be with her, dude, BECKY, your stalker."

"Sam, it's been four days, come on, you're in love?" Dean sighed. "I know you supported us and all, but god Sam, we are together for almost a year now and we aren't even engaged." He said pointing at him and Eve, who nodded confirming what Dean just said.

"Well not my problem that both of you have relationship issues," Sam said crossing his arms against his chest.

"Hey, I don't have issues." Eve protested.

"Right!" Sam laughed sarcastically. "Because you weren't freaking out during the ceremonies."

"I wasn't, I just hate weddings!" She said. "We both do." She added pointing at her and Dean.

"You know what, Eve, Dean? You know what? Um, how about this?" Sam started, getting annoyed of both Eve and Dean. "Becky and I are gonna go up to her old place in Delaware. Um, why don't you two try and wrap your heads around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?" He finished.

"Sam," Dean started but Sam ignored him and walked away towards Becky. "He's crazy." He commented looking at Eve.

"He is crazy, and we have to do something."

"Yeah, we have to do something." Dean repeated. "But you saw, he just walked away, what kind of shit is that?" he said starting to get mad.

"Dean, we will figure out, we only need to give it sometime, to think, maybe by then Sam will realize how stupid he is." She said getting up off her chair, smiling at Dean holding his hand. "Let's go, enough craziness for one day. Nothing we can do, yet."

"Yeah, we need a plan, and we need to call Bobby!" Dean said.

"Dean, we will do all that, breathe baby, breathe you seem like you are about to have a heart attack." Eve said, holding her laughs, as much as the situation was weird, it was funny, and now seeing Dean freaking out like that, it was hard not to laugh. "Lets get out; you can use some fresh air."

"And a beer." Dean added walking with Eve outside.

"No, only air, come on."

**...**

"Seriously? We are leaving tonight!" Eve exclaimed. "Dean, you know we will find Sam even if we left next week, he basically told us where will he be, he probably emailed us the address too."

"No, he is probably pissed off right now and won't even talk to us." Dean said gathering his stuff putting them in his duffel.

"Well, he just got married, so I think we won't be the first thing on his mind right now. Honeymoon, remember?" Eve teased seeing the horrified look Dean gave her, "The look alone." She laughed and he glared at her instead.

"Shut up!" Dean said throwing a dirty shirt at her, she caught it and throw it back at him.

"Idiot." She said grossed out.

"Have you tried calling Bobby again?" he asked looking at her, smirking at the frown she gave.

"Yes and still voice mail, so," Eve huffed. "Dean, you're being too obsessed with this; I'm still sick, we can skip the night and go first thing in the morning."

"Eve, you said it's probably cold or something, take a painkiller or drink some tea." Dean suggested, still gathering up his clothes from around the room.

Eve rolled her eyes at him; she knew she couldn't risk taking any medicine now, knowing that neither tea nor her powers were going to help with her _sickness_. It wasn't something to heal. "I really hate you at the moment." She said getting up walking to the bathroom. "Want me to go with you, you better pack my shit."

"Alright, don't be mad when you find stuff missing or not in the OCD order you put them." Dean said with a shrug.

"I'm not OCD, you're just a pig." Eve said making a face at him before she got into the bathroom. Dean rolled his eyes as he kept packing.

Once the two of them were done getting ready, Dean drove to Pike Creek, Delaware. While he was in the detective mood, Eve was struggling with her sickness, driving all night wasn't a good with her headache and the fact that she couldn't sleep, eat, and was dizzy the whole night.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked glancing at her.

"No, I feel terrible." Eve answered, snapping a little. "Just drop me off at the motel or something before you put your stalker on."

"Eve, I get you're sick but you know," Dean started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry for snapping, but I'm sick and didn't sleep all day, we could have come later. Sam was still going to be here." She said, once again snapping.

"Fine, fine, I will drop you off at the nearest motel and then I go snoop around on my own." Dean huffed while she didn't answer. "A thank you would be nice now you know?" he teased.

"Bite me!"

**...**

Dean dropped Eve off at the local motel, and once she was out with her luggage, he drove off fast making her curse at him. She checked herself in and got into the cheap room, but before she could get any rest or even change, her phone rang. Checking it out, she saw it was Bobby. She sighed and pressed the answering button.

"Hey Bob," she said weakly.

"_Hey Eve, are you okay? I got Dean's messages_." Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, just a little tired, it's probably nothing, cold you know." Eve said fast. "So, was that the only thing you got from Dean's freaky voicemails?" she asked as a sneaky smile crossed her lips.

"_No, but I know he was probably stoned or something_." Bobby said as a matter of face. "_He was, right?_" he asked again making Eve laugh.

"No, he wasn't," She laughed. "Sam is married now."

"_What?_" Bobby exclaimed in shock, until the moment Eve told him, he thought it was a prank Dean was pulling off. Eve laughed and told him what happened back at the wedding.

"Dude, Dean is losing his freaking melon over this," she said. "We are now in Piker Creek, Delaware. After Becky and Sam, oops, I mean Mr. and Mrs. Winchester."

"_This ain't funny girl_," Bobby said grumpily.

"Bobby, this is hilarious in a twisted way. We all know she's doing something stupid and will get her killed, plus, considering that every girl touches Sam dies, we will attend Beck's funeral soon."

"_Still isn't fun_ny," Bobby said and Eve rolled her eyes at him. "_Sure you're okay_?" He asked again.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm okay," She huffed. "Look, I will be better when I get some sleep, less snarky and bitchy, maybe will actually help Dean stalk his brother."

"_Go easy on the guy; it's a hell of a situation_."

"Yep, I will do my best, only for you."

"_Okay, go to sleep or something, I will call Dean now, he's probably freaking out_." Bobby told Eve.

"You have no idea," She laughed. "Bye Bobby." Eve hung up, as she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"I can feel how tired you're." Arial said showing up suddenly near the bed. Eve sighed not moving, she didn't snap, she didn't curse, she only looked where Arial was standing and rolled her eyes. "Wow, you didn't snap, score."

"Yeah, I heard your calls, I knew you'd come." She said.

"Yes, why didn't you answer? Blocking me, again?" Arial asked her, snapping a little. "You have been tired for days now,"

"Thanks doc, you gonna write me a prescription now, or you going to do something better and go the hell away?" She said both sarcastic and annoyed.

"I know what's wrong, Eve." He said firmly. Only then Eve sat and looked up at him.

"Least you can know, Arial, you're an angel, remember?"

"That's not the point." He said. "The point is,"

"The point is, this is my life, I'm sick, I'm dying, its my life." Eve said firmly. "Now, Arial, you know about Sam or not?" she asked changing the topic.

"You know you can't avoid this forever." Arial said seriously.

"Do you know about Sam or not?" Eve asked again, stubbornly. He rolled his eyes at her before he answered.

"Yes, I heard."

"So, going to help us, or as usual?" She asked as he glared at her.

"I'm going to check a few things out; I'm not the expert on stalker girls you know." He scoffed.

"Really? I thought you're." Eve said back, raising an eyebrow.

"Funny, this whole thing is making you bitchy."

"Wait a few more weeks, I will be adorable." She said forcing a smile at him. Arial let out a sigh shaking his head.

"Don't do anything stupid." He advised.

"I could say the same to you," Eve said as he looked her with a confused look upon his face. "Jannine and I chatted a little."

"Bite me." He said vanishing. Eve let out a laugh falling down on her bed.

"You wish."

**...**

"Eve, Eve, check this out." Dean shook Eve's shoulders waking her up, "I think we found a case."

"I think you found a case." She yawned. "Couldn't you wait? I was asleep Dean."

"First off, you slept all day, secondly, people are dying." He said as Eve sighed.

"Amuse me."

"Well, there are a few freaky accidents happened in this town, people dying in a very creative way, Final Destination creative way, check this," He handed her the local paper."There," he pointed at a small corner in the front page. "Good things happen to them, like getting a dream job or a big change, and bam, few weeks later, a terrible accident happens, its freaky." He said as Eve checked out the newspaper.

"Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident," she read.

"And that's not all." Dean said.

"I bet." She scoffed.

"I'm serious, and we need help." He said.

"Uh huh! I knew it." Eve said with a victorious laugh. "All that to get Sam back, right?"

"Well, it's a hunt, we always work together, nothing new, and it's a start," Dean told her.

"Fine, what are we going to do now?" Eve sighed.

"Go visit him." Dean said as Eve raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, shouldn't we bring gifts or something?" She smirked.

"Maybe, I don't want to piss him off, I want my brother back." Dean said.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and we can go buy him and the wifey something, and go to freaking visit them." Eve said getting out of bed, but she was too dizzy from the sudden move.

"Eve," Dean supported her. "This is getting serious you need to a see a doctor."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "Be right back, you should get ready too." She said breaking away from Dean's arms walking to the bathroom.

Dean sighed watching her walking away from him ignoring what he said, he knew something was wrong and Eve was being stubborn about it, still he didn't want to push her knowing she would get more and more stubborn about it, deciding to let it go for now, at least until they get Sam back and away from that Becky witch, and thinking of that made Dean angry enough to forget – at least for a moment – about Eve's sickness.

Once Eve got ready, Dean and her left the motel and headed to the local mall, Dean had no idea what to get, knowing that it wasn't that important since Sam wasn't really married – according to Dean – and he only needed something, anything, to allow him inside the house to talk with his brother. While Eve wandered in the stores buying so many things, Dean got into one of the stores and bought a waffle iron. When he was done, he joined Eve in her shopping spree, being amazed how healthy she shopping, like it was some kind of medicine for her. Finally, he found her in a Lingerie store.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked her.

"Stupid question, don't you think?" Eve smirked holding a white lace baby-doll. "So, what do you think?" she said almost shoving the gown in Dean's eyes. "Lace, tulle, or satin?"

"I don't know," He said confused. "I'm a dude, remember?"

"Yes, I know." She teased. "I'm getting Becky something, and you're a dude, what you think is hotter?" she asked, again teasing him.

"I don't like imaging her in any of those." Dean said shaking his head. Eve smirked at him and pulled a red satin with lacey ends baby-doll.

"I like satin stuff more they are softer on the skin." She said enjoying her little torture, "And its easy, imagine me wearing it, and if its good on me, it will be good on Becky." She said simply. "After all these things are a one timer, girl puts them on, they get tore off her body a minute later, bam, mission accomplished."

Dean took a deep breath glaring at Eve. "Don't you think you're enjoying this a little too much?" he asked sounding annoyed, while she smirked at him and shook her head.

"Nope, I think I'm just being a nice person wanting to get a new bride something nice." Eve said innocently. "I think I'm going to try this one." She said reaching for a black corset from one of the stands, but Dean stopped her hand before she grabs it.

"No, you are not. We are done here." He said and literally dragged her out while she laughed at his reaction.

"I didn't pay for the stuff yet," she said still laughing.

"Yeah, because you aren't going to buy any." He said taking the stuff she was holding throwing them at one of the shelves as they walked out, Eve was still laughing.

"I really wanted them, but for myself, come on." She said as innocent as her laughs let her be.

"No, lets go, I got this waffle thing, it will do." Dean said grumpily. "I really hate you at the moment."

"Oh no, you love me." She teased. Dean rolled his eyes at her and she held his hand still laughing. "Let's go to Sam, he better help us or I will kick his ass."

"You would sound more convincing if you stopped laughing." Dean huffed and it made Eve laugh harder.

"Sorry," she laughed. "No can do, this whole situation is surreal."

"I'm glad you are having fun." He huffed.

**...**

Eve smiled at Dean waiting for Sam or Becky to open the door for them. Dean was holding the waffle iron and once the door was opened, he smiled looking at his brother.

"Me being supportive, congratulations to you and the missus," Dean said handing Sam the box.

"Thanks." Sam took the box from Dean, still looking confused to see his older brother and Eve there.

"Congrats Sam." Eve said with a smile.

"It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh, you know..." Dean said nervously. "I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?" he asked getting to the bottom line, while Eve rolled her eyes. Sam nodded with a small shrug, as he made a pass for both Eve and Dean in order to walk in. "Good, 'cause I'm sniffing a case in this town." Dean said already walking freely into the house, Sam and Eve following behind.

"Nice place Sam." Eve said interrupting Dean's talk.

"Important things here Eve," Dean said as she rolled her eyes at him again. "Anyway, the score is guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher's mitt, huh?" he finished waiting for Sam to say something.

"Our first thought was crossroads demons," they heard Becky's voice. "But there's that ten year time frame on collecting souls. Then there's cursed object, like in 'Bad day at Black Rock'." She kept going like a pro, while Sam smiled and walked to the room she was in, opening the door for his brother and Eve. "But we haven't been able to connect the vics yet." Becky finished off turning around to face them dramatically.

"Wow!" Eve exclaimed looking around the room. "So, you guys are working this together?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know. Right?" Sam said cheerfully. "I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off." He said and Eve looked at him faking a smile, looking at Dean who was about to snap.

"All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working," Dean snapped glaring at Becky, "but, believe me, I will find out."

"Dean, that's my wife you're talking to." Sam protested pointing at Becky who looked offended with what Dean told her.

"Dean, guys, cool it down." Eve said stepping forward.

"No, I won't, he married HER!" Dean said looking at Becky. "If that's not crazy enough, what is?"

"So what are you saying? I'm a witch?" Becky said snapping a little at Dean. "Oh, or maybe a siren." She scoffed. "Never occur to you that what Sam and I have is real?"

"We all know that's not true sweetheart!" Eve said unable to be quiet anymore. "Freaky things happen in this town, people's dreams are coming true, who knows what you did to get your dream to come true, Becky?"

"Eve, really?" Sam snapped. "No one said anything when you and Dean got together, with your powers and everything that happened, you don't get to talk to Becky like that."

"Uh I do," She said, "Look, maybe I'm freak, with everything that's going on with me, but at least I admit it," she said glaring at Becky. "And when I liked your brother, I let things go normally; you didn't see us get married in two days, did you?"

"Again, your issues not mine." Sam snapped.

"Well, when your little new bride's head get chopped off when whatever she made a deal with comes back to collect, don't come back crying." Dean said. "You know you will pay for it Beck, you got your dream, but time to pay for it always comes at the end, you will see."

"You know Dean, Eve, maybe its time for us to move on, you have your life, I have mine, and we are all happy, end of the story." Sam said, practically kicking them out.

"You are going to do that for her?" Dean asked in surprise, while Eve glared at Becky.

"Yes." Sam said firmly.

"Nice job there Becky," Eve snarled. "You did what demons couldn't do."

"Let's go Eve, he doesn't need us anymore." Dean said taking her hand. She huffed and walked with him out of the small apartment.

"We are going to leave that easy?" Eve snapped.

"No, we will solve this case and find out what she did to him." Dean said feeling Eve's cold sweaty hands shaking in his. "Are you okay?" she shook her head.

"No," She admitted. "That's why I don't think I can work this case with you, look at me I look terrible, and I feel worse."

"Who am I going to work the case with then?" Dean whined.

"Not me, call Bobby or something." Eve shrugged leaning against the Impala.

"He said he was going to help a friend in something important, and asked me to grab Sam's ass back home and get this over with. I didn't do anything and he was mad at me." Dean pouted.

"He's always mad at you." Eve said simply and he frowned at her. "Let's go back to the motel, I might call some favors."

"Who you gonna call?"

"Buffy!" she mocked. "I know good hunters Dean, believe it or not."

"Who?" He asked putting his arms against his chest.

"Simon, he would love to help, he can be here first thing in the morning." Eve said and Dean looked at her suspiciously. "What now?"

"Nothing, I mean we worked so many times on our own or with the angels, why Simon now?" He asked with the same look.

"Look, Dean, if I said Arial you get mad, I said Simon you are snapping at me, what? Who do you want to work with? Lara Croft?" she snapped. "If you didn't notice, we are losing time, and Sam isn't getting any better. Beggars can't be choosers."

Dean huffed walking around the car. "Fine, we call Simon." He said getting into the driver's seat.

"Good, he is a good hunter Dean, he would help, plus he kept asking me to meet up with him, you know two birds, one stone." She smiled and got into the car, too.

"What's with you and all the wise shit today?" He mocked.

"What's with you with being a dick today?" She said back.

"Fair enough," he said starting the car. "Can we call Cas?"

"I called Arial, he's working on it." Eve said noticing the look Dean gave her. "No whining, we get to know what's going on first, then we call Cas, that if he didn't show up. Good enough for you?"

"Yeah I guess, you're being bossy tonight." He sighed, speeding up down the road.

"Yeah, and powerless." Eve said resting her head against the chair. "I couldn't read Becky's mind to know what shit she did, I only got vibes, not thoughts or anything."

"That's because of what's going on with you?" Dean asked and Eve answered with a huff.

"Yeah,"

"Still don't want to see a doctor?"

"No, I will be okay, and lets be honest, doctors won't really help. its me Dean, not so normal." She said. "I can ask Arial or Cas to check on me, but maybe some rest will help. We will see."

"Alright, you get your rest and we go get the bad guys." Dean smiled.

"Sounds fair," She laughed.

**...**

"_Hi, doll, to what do I owe the pleasure_?" Simon teased answering his phone.

"Wow, really Sim, when I thought you can't be more of an ass." Eve teased back.

"_Aww, I'm hurt_," He said in a fake hurt tone. "_But really, I know you are that kind of friend, the ones who text and email only, big shock to call me now sweetheart._"

"Well, calling you is always a risk Simon, who knows what are doing? Maybe doing some sinful act." Eve said. "Who wants to call and find out you're banging some chick, it'd be awkward."

"_Oohh, I thought you're whose too busy banging your Dean to care about your poor friends_." Simon said.

"Simon, by the way, you're on speaker, and Dean can hear you." Eve said laughing, as Dean was staring at her with a surprised look as he listened to her call with Simon the whole time.

"_Hey Dean, thanks for getting between me and my best friend_." Simon joked, not caring that Dean heard his tease, but he also kept going.

"Can we skip the teasing session for now please?" Dean said impatiently. "Important stuff."

"Okay, god, you're grumpy!" Eve said rolling her eyes.

"_Woah, ladies, chill out and tell me what's wrong_?" Simon asked through the phone.

"We kinda need you; can you get to Piker Creek, Delaware by tomorrow morning?" Eve asked him.

"_Yeah, you know if I left now I can be there tomorrow morning, but you paying for my plane ticket." _ He answered.

"I have a better idea, I will give you a lap dance instead, extra hot only for you." Eve said earning a glare from Dean.

"_Ohh, that'd be awesome doll_." Simon chuckled.

"I'm still here," Dean huffed. Eve stuck her tongue out at him while Simon kept laughing.

"_Is it something big or just a regular hunt? Some info please._" He asked.

"No, nothing big, I guess, look we don't know yet, just, come, and we will talk when you get here, okay?" Eve sighed, feeling how nervous Dean was, as he kept glaring at her to finish.

"_Okay, sure, I can do that_." Simon said.

"Thanks chuckles, I knew I can count on you." Eve said smiling.

"_Anytime Dollface_." He said and hung up.

"You should have asked me to leave the room or something, doll!" Dean growled.

"Jealous?" Eve teased.

"Of course not," he said with a pout, taking his jacket off and went to sit next to her on bed. Eve raised an eyebrow waiting for what he was about to do. "What?"

"What, what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me if I was okay, you look kinda scared, you can come closer I don't bite." She smirked.

"I know you do bite." Dean said and she let out a chuckle. "But really, are you okay?" Eve huffed.

"I'm fine, and I can prove it." She said and before Dean can ask, she climbed into his lap.

"You're nuts." Dean said and she simply nodded leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

**...**

The next morning Simon arrived early, he and Dean took off. They went to check out the leads on the case. It was strange for both of them to work together. Simon always worked solo, while Dean worked with Sam and now Eve, it was going to be a challenge for both of them and Eve, who didn't want her boyfriend and best friend to kill each other during the case. She hoped for the best, as she rested in bed the whole day, her activity with Dean last night took a lot of her power, she pushed herself only to prove to him she was alright, while she wasn't, and now she had to pay for it. Eve felt a gust of wind and looking on her left side of the bed she saw Arial there.

"Fix me." Eve demanded. Arial looked at her in confusion and then he started to laugh.

"It wasn't my fault, I'm out of this." He laughed. Eve sighed straightening up in her seat.

"Did you find out anything about this case?"

"Yes, as simple as things can get, a crossroads demon, but before you ask, this isn't the usual deal, yes, they usually took ten years to kill the idiots who asked for their help, but rules has changed," Arial explained. "Adam changed them, now everyone can do whatever they freaking want."

"So demons aren't waiting, they just kill people to get the souls?" Eve exclaimed.

"Yes," Arial sighed. "Lilitu is the operation manager now, demons are working for her, and they are allowed to do whatever they want. Now they help some idiots to achieve their goals, and next thing you know, idiots are dead in a freaky accident. No more honor in this world." He mocked.

"We have to warn the guys, they won't be able to face Lilitu." Eve said snapping out of bed.

"Neither can you, Eve." Arial said. "I will go and help them kill the demon, you, stay here, you're still, um sick."

"Make sure Becky doesn't die, she is an idiot but she doesn't deserve dying over it." Eve said.

"Sure about that?" Arial scoffed.

"Yeah, sure about that, she only wanted someone to love her, which I understand." Eve said. "Bring them home, well, this crappy place but you get it." Arial smiled nodding, before he vanished.

**...**

Later that night Eve heard knocks on the door, she asked them to wait as she got out of bed and went to open the door, smiling as she saw Dean, Sam, Simon and Becky.

"Missed us?" Simon said walking into the room as the rest followed.

"Nah, I was happy being on my own." Eve teased smiling at Sam. "Welcome back bro." He smiled at her.

"Sorry for what I said before, it was the potion talk." Sam sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Potion?" Eve asked and the three men looked over at Becky who looked down and started to talk.

"Yeah, the demon offered some kind of love potion, when Sam drinks it he will love me, it worked at first perfectly, used to last for days but not anymore, it wore off super quick," Becky sighed. "That's when Guy told me the truth, I really thought he was a he witch, but he was a demon, and he wanted my soul." She said almost tearing up. Dean and Simon shared a look and rolled their eyes at her, while Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Eve said giving her a small smile. Even though she didn't like Becky, Eve understood what made her do what she did, everyone deserves to be loved, and Becky wasn't an exception, she looked and acted crazy and thinking that a love potion from a witch or a demon would help her find true love was nothing but a stupid idea, still Eve knew Becky was desperate to do that.

"Well, I have to go now, see you tomorrow Sam, you know, to sign the annulment papers." Becky said walking to the door.

"Stay away from demons Becky," Eve said walking her. "And soon you will find a guy who will love you without a potion." She added leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Becky looked down letting out a sigh. "Easy for you to say that, with the way you look, and your life, guys beg for you to look at them." she said as Eve looked at her confused.

"Dude, that's in the books, I'm a mess, worse than you could imagine." Eve laughed shaking her head. "You will be fine Becky, stay away from those books and you will be okay, trust me." Becky listened to Eve, still looking unconvinced; she let out another sigh and walked out of the room. Eve locked the door behind Becky and turned around seeing as the three men were watching her. "Want me to pose so you can take a photo?" she said sarcastically walking to sit on her bed.

"You owe me a lap dance." Simon said smirking at her.

"Dude," She shook her head. "Did you kill the demon?"

"Yeah, he had another one helping him, but Arial showed up right in time to save our asses." He replied.

"We thought the bitch will show up, but she didn't." Dean added.

"Lilitu, nah, its just one demon or two, nothing big, I bet she would say that if they were stupid, they deserve it." Eve said.

"All I know, its good to be back."

"Well its good to have you back Sam." Eve smiled. "Without being roffied,"

"Funny," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you the best part Eve," Dean started with a sly smirk. "Becky was about to kidnap him,"

"Yep, she was out of potion and she had to do something about it, but we got there right in time." Simon chuckled. "To save Sammy,"

"Awww, poor Sam." Eve teased him.

"So, it's the three of you now against me, huh?" He huffed and the three looked at him and nodded. "Great."

"You bet it is." Simon said getting up. "I better get going,"

"What? Can't you stay the night?" Eve asked.

"No doll, I have a few things to take care off, I only came to see you." He said walking to hug her.

"Bummer, oh," Eve broke the hug and looked at him. "Did you talk to Dean about whatever you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we got that covered." He smiled kissing her cheek. "See you soon dollface."

"See you Simon." Eve smiled. Simon shook Sam's hands and walked to the door, but Dean got up and walked after him.

"I'll walk you out." He offered and Simon nodded.

"I'm glad you guys are getting closer." She said, teasing a little. Both men looked back at her with a serious look on their faces, like they were sharing something only them knew.

"Oh yeah, Dean isn't that bad after all." Simon smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow knowing her friend too well, seeing the troubled look he had in his eyes, which was now in Dean's eyes as well.

"Yeah, and he isn't the worst." Dean said, faking a smile. Eve now noticed they weren't alright since they walked in, but she was too busy with Sam and Becky to see it.

"You guys are okay?" She asked them. Once again, both men shared a look while fast they pulled on their poker faces.

"Yeah, we are. Just tired you know." Dean said. "I will walk Simon outside and be right back babe."

"Okay," Eve said watching them walking out, while Simon gave her another smile before they left the room. "Some is up with these two." She said once they were out.

"What? Why?" Sam exclaimed. Eve turned around to face him.

"I don't know, Simon asked for Dean's number a while ago and I guess they talked, something is going on but they didn't tell me, yet anyway." She sighed.

"I'm sure its okay." Sam smiled and eve nodded at him.

"Yeah, or I'm paranoid." She said. "Do I have relationship issues?" she suddenly asked. Sam looked at her confused at the sudden question. "You said it twice, I know you were under this potion shit but, you said it twice."

"Are you okay? I remember you were sick." Sam asked changing the subject.

"Don't change the topic Sam." Eve snapped a little.

"Eve," He sighed. "Look, we all have issues I'm not judging you, I just said that then and I'm sorry for saying it."

Eve looked up at him and let out a sigh. "I want to tell you something,"

"Sure, is everything okay?" He asked looking closely at her, seeing how tired and lost she looked, even if she was acting tough, it was obvious she wasn't feeling well.

"I'm trying to hold on, but not sure if I'm okay or not." She admitted. "I want to tell you something I didn't tell anyone, I'm not sure yet, but I need to tell someone."

"Eve, take a deep breath, and talk, I promise I won't tell anyone." Sam said holding her by the shoulders, smiling. She looked into his honest eyes and nodded.

"Alright, I will tell you."

* * *

**So, I really hope you liked the chapter. Next time we go back to the plot, and I'm planning a big twist soon, will answer a few questions, and add more :P. Show me some love guys, and please review ;)**


	57. Huh, Eva What! Part One

_**Author's Note:**_** Sorry guys for taking so long to update, things were super busy and still, only tried to put something, hopefully you'll like it ;)**

**dandy44, Aya Salim, Lucy Colt, Jannine90, Emily Rush: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and I hope you will like the new chapter as well. **

***I meant to post banners for this chap but since the links aren't working, they will only be on Eve's Facebook page. Until the site is fixed.**

_**Okay**_**, before we start, this chapter is going to be different, its more like **_**It's a Terrible Life**_** Vs_. _**_**What is and What Should Never Be**_**. This is only part one of the AU I made for Eve, kind of **_**'what if?**_**' deal, normal Eve, normal life. Hang in there with me, and everything will be clear… Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_Simon shrugged then he leaned nudging Libby with his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart, Eve will be fine," he said and wrapped his arm around Libby's shoulder. "Plus, if that guy tried to hurt her, he will face all of us, count on it!" he said and winked to her. Libby smiled._

_"I know," she said and kissed his cheek. "Like that douche Ethan, we kicked his ass!" _

_"Yep!" Simone nodded spotting Mark coming, "You know what Lib, I'd be a better boyfriend than this Mark dude, just pick me!" He teased raising his voice to make Mark hear him. Libby giggled._

_"Well, show me how much you can beg!" She teased. Mark laughed and joined them._

_"Hands off Simon, she is my girlfriend, go get another girl!" Mark said sitting on the couch wrapping his arms around Libby's waist._

_"Boys, boys, play nice!" She giggled and gave them a wicked smirk. "Plus, there's enough of me for both of you!" she said making both guys to give her a confused look. _

_"Its getting weird here, I think I should go find me a single girl, who is not twisted!" Simon said getting up from the couch. _

_"Your loss buddy!" Libby teased._

_"His loss," Mark said touching her chin turning her to look at him. "My gain!" he said leaning down to press a kiss to her lips._

_**Chapter 41, Adam Rising P2**_

* * *

_**From Eve's blog,**_

"Its been a while since I wrote anything but, it feels right to write again. I mean I got better, my life has changed a lot in the past few weeks, it was scary and dark at first but now I feel so much better. With the help of my family and my great friends – extended family – I'm so much better now, thank God. And I will keep getting better as long as they are with me, supporting me, and since this douche bag of a boyfriend is out of my life, no more drama, no more time wasting, it is time to be better, to forget all about my mistakes and make new ones, well not literally but we all make mistakes, the difference is how long they last, and mine lasted for three years, but now, no more, new life, no annoying men who freak me out, go back to work, and maybe get a different job, I just feel so good today, like its my day. Don't you just love such days? ... Being single again rocks."

**...**

Eve closed her laptop with a big smile on her face; she put the computer on the other side of bed and got up, hearing the shower being turned on. She smiled and went to get her clothes ready for the day she wanted to look different and better. She picked a pair of tight skinny black jeans, a black front and sides cut out pumps, casual loose black top and a leather black jacket. Even though Eve knew such a rocker outfit wouldn't fit work, she didn't give a damn, it was their family's company and she basically owns it, she could wear whatever she wanted, and today she was going to get her old Harley back too, she missed her baby.

"Good enough." Eve smiled at her clothes; she took a deep breath and went to the bathroom, knowing who was there. "Simon, I'm coming in." she said and without waiting for him to answer, she entered the bathroom.

"Good morning Doll," Simon said without looking, he was busy taking his morning shower.

"Morning," Eve said softly, her eyes roaming his body. "Dude, damn." She exclaimed. "Can't believe I got a piece of that last night." She said and he laughed turning to look at her.

"Really? You here for the peep show?" He teased, washing off the shampoo off his face.

"Hey, I got all the dessert I needed last night; this is like um, a final check, we both knows it was a one time thing." Eve shrugged her eyes still on his wet naked body.

"Yeah, glad to be the rebound guy," He pouted, teasing her.

"Aww, Simon, never." Eve giggled. "You are way better than that; you're just like dessert after a crappy meal, making my day, and night."

"Yeah, yeah," He teased.

"Sim, come on," she huffed. "We are friends, this one night thing is just a one night thing, something I needed after those terrible few months I had,"

"I know babe, and I was joking, you didn't take me seriously being naked under your shower, right?" He joked. Eve smirked biting on her bottom lip.

"You've no idea how serious you look right now!" She laughed winking at him.

"Funny, this is awkward you know." He said, "Usually I'm the one who flirts."

Eve laughed and shook her head. "Nah, time to switch."

He raised an eyebrow letting out a laugh. "Some privacy please, I want to shower here."

"Hey, I'm offended." Eve pouted. "You didn't mind me last night, so."

"Smartass," Simon rolled his eyes. "Out, now, I need to go before your mom sees me, or worse, Libby, that if you want to keep this between us?"

"Yeah, shit I didn't think of that," Eve said freaking out a little bit. "We are adults, I'm single, you too, we had some fun, its okay, but, they just gonna make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah, the whole awww you two are cute, or I knew it, you know the lame usual stuff." Simon said and Eve nodded in agreement. "We can't tell them, keep your mouth shut, you tell Libby everything."

"She's my best friend and my sister in law, so." Eve shrugged as Simon rolled his eyes on her again.

"Zip it woman!"

"Fine, fine, we shared bed one night and you got all bossy, I should have stayed with Ethan, he did the same but two months later." Eve mocked.

"No Ethan, remember, we said you shouldn't even mention his name, you two are done." Simon said serious.

"I was kidding Simon, I would never go back to that idiot, I wasted three years of my life and I'm not doing the same mistake twice, we are done now." Eve said.

"Good, now get out of the bathroom." He said, joking to ease the moment. Eve rolled her eyes and turned around to walk out. "Oh Eve," He called and she looked back at him. "Did I tell you that you are rocking the short hair?"

"Oh yeah, way too many times last night, and you kept touching it dude, creepy." She teased and Simon laughed.

"Well, you look hot." He smirked.

"I know thanks." She laughed. "Okay I let you shower now, and go finish my blog."

"Back to writing, great." He said smiling widely. "I hope you mentioned me."

"Oh yeah, I talked about the black hot guy who rocked my world last night, totally, even said we are friends and your name starts with S," She said sarcastically. "Dude, everyone reads this blog."

"When you say everyone, you mean me and Libby right?" He teased.

"Yeah, and Libby talks to everybody, so." Eve laughed. "Have fun dude, I'll be outside." She said and walked out.

Simon was done with his shower a little after, when Eve jumped into the shower and then started to get ready for work, she was finishing her make up when she saw Simon's phone was still there, she sighed and went to put it in her bag in order to give it back to him at work. Suddenly the door to Eve's room burst open making her snap.

"Good morning!" Libby said cheerfully walking into the room.

"What happened to knocking?" Eve sighed turning back to the mirror applying her make up. Libby laughed and walked to stand in front of the mirror next to Eve.

"What does knocking means? Never heard of it." She laughed making Eve poke her. "Dude, holding your eyeliner and poking me, I can see an accident happening,"

"You won't hurt me,"

"Yeah, but you are too clumsy to hurt yourself." Libby laughed.

"True," Eve agreed laughing as well. "So, what's the sudden visit is for?"

"Sudden? I live here, remember?" Libby joked. "Nothing just checking on you before work, maybe you need a ride."

"Nope, thanks sweets, I got that covered." Eve smirked. "My old motor, she is back in business. Don't you see my outfit, had to be ready to take the babe with me to work, its like our first date all over again."

"Woah, get a room." Libby teased and Eve laughed.

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Right? Dude, really, you didn't get any motor action in a while, sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, hell, its my Harley dude, if I can handle you, I can handle her." Eve said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Bitch," Libby said slapping Eve's arm.

"Hey, make up alert no slapping." She protested checking herself in the mirror. "So, Mark is coming home tonight, right?"

"Yeah!" Libby squealed. "He called me a while ago and said he's in the air port, he should be here tonight."

"Awesome," Eve smiled. "I still don't get why he didn't take you with him,"

"I don't get it either, I mean he said its dangerous but he's there, and I was dying Eve, he says its dangerous and then goes? What the hell? How I meant to live without my husband? I mean if it's dangerous I would rather die with him than living without him." Libby sighed.

"I'm sorry dude, my brother is just an idiot, and he can be stubborn sometimes." Eve said and Libby nodded.

"Yeah, it's a family thing you know," She joked.

"Yeah, but don't forget you are a Blake now, so no dissing."

"Fine, fine, I will try to be nicer." Libby laughed, "Dude," she said reaching for Eve's hair. "You hair looks great, can't believe it, you look so different, but awesome."

"Random much dude!" Eve exclaimed slapping her friend's hand off her hair. "And no touching, what's with you people?"

"What I touched your hair, not something else." Libby frowned.

"Uh, try and die blondie." Eve laughed. Libby was about to say something but they heard a phone ringing.

'_I'm sexy and I know it,_ _I'm sexy and I know it…_'

"Eve, really?" Libby laughed at the ring tone as she went to bring Eve the phone from the bag, not noticing how pale Eve looked standing in a silent protest. "You changed your Sony? I thought you loved it."

"Um, no, that's not my phone." Eve admitted. "Its Simon's."

"Was he here?" Libby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, he was here last night and forgot it here, he came to check on me," Eve said not lying completely.

"I didn't hear him."

"We live in a massive villa Lib, and my suite is big, so." Eve said simply trying to act cool.

"Huh!" Libby said and pressed the silent button. "You're lying, I know that look."

"Libby, shut up, its Simon, he was here, next time I tell him to ask you first if he can see me." Eve snapped a little.

"Woah, I was just teasing, jeez." Libby rolled her eyes. "Okay, I will go now, there is this new project I'm supposed to start working on," she sighed looking back at Eve. "Sure you gonna be alright?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I will be fine," Eve smiled. "New everything, I'm good, thanks sis."

Libby smiled patting Eve's shoulder before she walked to the door, but once she opened it, she crashed into Simon. "Woah, dude," She exclaimed as he held her shoulders in order not to fall down.

"Watch out woman!" He laughed nervously letting her go.

"You watch out!" She teased smirking. "You are back for the phone right?"

"Uh, yeah," He said and glanced behind Libby seeing Eve standing there, looking more nervous than he was.

"Yeah Sim, its here in my bag, meant to give it to you at work," Eve said, almost stuttering.

"Yeah, its okay, I just came back to get it." He said and bit his lip seeing the glare Eve gave him.

"You left this morning?" Libby asked as Simon and Eve shared a look.

"Um, yeah, he stayed the night with me." Eve said trying to act cool but it wasn't really working, they were friends for a long time and Libby knew her the most.

"Oh my God!" Libby exclaimed. "You two slept together."

"No!"

"Yes!" Eve and Simon said at once.

"Yes or no?" Libby asked them. "I will know, so don't try and hide things from me." she said as a matter of fact.

Eve sighed sitting on her bed to put on her shoe. "We did." Simon said making Eve growl in protest.

"So much for not telling anyone." She said.

"Sorry, but, it was close." He told her. "Libby, you can't tell anyone, it's a private matter."

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome." Libby giggled. "So, you two are like together now? This is awesome, my two best friends."

"No, hell no, it was a one night thing, means nothing." Eve said fast and Simon nodded. "We got kinda drunk and things took a weird turn, its okay but we can't let that ruin our friendship."

"Screw friendship, everyone thought of this but the two of you, now its happening." Libby said, more excited than them.

"Look, Lib, its nothing." Simon said. "And I'm leaving, lots of work to do. See you girls at work." He said and ran outside.

"I still think you two would make a perfect couple." Libby insisted while Eve rolled her eyes at her, standing up grabbing her jacket.

"Forget it!" She said putting on her jacket. "I'm going to work now and I swear if you told anyone, I'll kick your ass."

"I won't, but you two should consider it."

"Elizabeth, no, plus, I'm so not ready for a relationship. I'm single and happy, I don't want to be in any kind of relationship." Eve said firmly while Libby started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just the fact you're going to get in a relationship so damn soon." She said still laughing. Eve snorted and walked away from her. "I'm not joking, once you say that, means you're ready."

"Twisted logic." Eve muttered. "Stop watching 'How I Met Your Mother' dude. You're quoting now."

"You'll know I'm right, and,"

"And shut up, because I'm starting to get a headache, damn."

"You will see. Tik tok!" Libby said as the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that day Eve was in her office finishing off some work, when she heard a knock on the door, and before she could ask the knocker to get in, she did. It was her mother, and her boss.

"Hello Eve." Sara said walking into the office.

"Hey mom," Eve sighed looking up from her computer. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, can't I just visit my girl in her lovely weird office?" Sara asked sweetie as she sat across from Eve.

"Nope, you don't visit unless there is something." Eve said simply. "So, mom, what is it?"

"God, girl, you don't get to talk to your mother like that." Sara said then smirked. "But I do need something from you."

"Of course." Eve muttered. "Go ahead mom, not that its my first day back or anything."

"That's why I wanted to as you, I know you won't mind some extra work, right?"

"Says whom? I have enough work already."

"Eve, its emergency." Sara said. "I was meant to meet up with a new employee, for his interview, you know after Jim left, we need a new consultant, and this guy is exactly what we need, but I had to rush him to be here for the interview, because if he passed, we can hire him directly and he can start working from tomorrow."

"What, why, why we are so desperate, thought we had enough lawyers?" Eve asked.

"We would have enough lawyers if you went to law school instead of this literature thing." Sara said and Eve fought not to roll her eyes at her mother. "And with this new branch opened, we need new people,"

"Fine, fine mom." Eve sighed, agreeing knowing that her mother wasn't going to stop unless she agrees. "When do I have to meet with this guy?"

"Today, he was coming next Monday, but I had to rush him, he said he'll be here around six."

"Six? I should be long gone by six." Eve protested.

"Not today sweetie, you have to meet with him, I have a conference." Sara said and this time Eve did roll her eyes.

"I hate you." She said.

"I know." Sara stood up and walked to the door. "I will send you the file to check it out, show me the talent."

"Whatever mom, are we done here?" Eve huffed.

"Kind of," Sara said turning around checking Eve's clothes. "Really? Leather for work?"

"Yeah, and stop acting like a mother, not suiting you, mother." Eve said sarcastically, earning a glare from her mother.

"Welcome back honey, I knew being nice for weeks wasn't going to last." Sara laughed. Eve let out a laugh shaking her head. "And, good job, Simon is a catch."

"What? Did Libby tell you?" Eve exclaimed as her mother laughed. "God, I hate you all."

"You love us, but hey, and don't worry, I know it was just a fling and you needed this, now I can say you're done with Ethan." Sara winked at her daughter.

"Great mom, that's not awkward at all." Eve sighed blushing a little, making Sara chuckle.

"Nope, at all." She said back and walked out of the door. "Sorry for tonight, but we really need this guy."

"No worries, I don't mind some extra work." Eve smiled. "What is his name anyway?"

"Um, Sam something, don't really remember." Sara answered. "Either ways, hire him, the interview is more like a routine thing."

"Cool, noted." Eve smiled. Sara nodded with a smile before she went out of the door. It didn't take but a few minutes for the door to be opened again, and once again it made Eve snap a little not expecting anyone to burst into her office like that.

"I heard you are stuck tonight in the damn office." Libby said loud enough for the dead to rise, and for the second time that day, she startled Eve.

"One word, fucking bitch!" Eve growled throwing a paper pack at her friend.

"Woah, easy tiger, I come in peace." Libby said as the pack missed her.

"I don't want to see you now, go back to your office." Eve said grumpily. "Not only you freaked me out twice today, but told mom about Simon."

"No, I did not." Libby said. "She knew already, she saw him or something, I swear I wouldn't tell your mom, of all people."

"Whatever, she knows now." Eve huffed. "Plus she wants me to stay to interview some guy. I wanted to go out tonight."

"Oh yeah party girl," Libby laughed earning a glare from her friend. "I was being serious, because I got two tickets for a damn concert tonight, but hey, as usual my mother in law ruined it." she sighed.

"Its cool, the guy will be here early, we can go after he's done, I mean I'm done, I mean when I finish with him, you know what I mean." Eve said talking fast.

"Easy, easy, got it." Libby laughed. "Okay, when is he coming?"

"At six, shouldn't take long, mom said we are going to hire him anyway,"

"Yep, so I heard, desperate for a lawyer."

"So I was told." Eve sighed. "Okay, get your ass out of here because I have some work to do."

"Fine, man, when did you become so bossy?"

"Try my whole life!"

"No wonder Ethan left you." Libby teased.

"At least I got something out of being a bitch." Eve laughed, but before Libby could answer the door knocked. "See the polite people who knock?" Eve said then asked the knocker to get inside.

"I brought you the files Ms. Sara told you about." A young man said putting the files on Eve's desk.

"Thanks Carl." Eve said smiling at the guy, who smiled back politely before he walked out of the office. "Now, its your queue to go too, Lib."

"Okie dokie, I'm going, see you at seven?" Libby asked walking to the door.

"Okay, you are staying too?"

"Yes, more work to finish, this week is gonna be tough." She sighed. "See ya, good luck."

"To you too."

**...**

It was almost six when Eve was starting to feel uneasy, she was tired working all day, and being patient wasn't one of her best qualities, mostly when she was done with all of her work, including reading the new lawyer's files, and even though the interview wasn't much important, she had to check it out to find something to say, she wasn't the expert after all. But she was bored that she got up from behind her desk and paced around the room before she put on some music as she looked from the window watching the street, at first the music player went on a shuffle of random songs, until it started to play one of Eve's favorite songs. _Closer_ by _Kings of Leon_.

Listening to that song, she couldn't help but starting to move with the rhythm, letting herself get loose on the music, forgetting everything that was around her, just focusing on the tone and the lyrics, singing with it, swaying on it, she didn't hear the knocks on her door, being high on the music. Once again, Eve didn't hear the knocks on the door, even if they were louder, she was into the song that her mind blocked everything else, and she didn't see when the door cracked opened and someone peeked his head searching for her in the office.

_And its coming closer, and its coming closer…_

_You, shimmy shook my bone  
Leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
What do you think of me  
Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep  
Feel so good but I'm old  
2000 years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer, and its coming closer…_

The song was done, and Eve was still swaying on it, mumbling the lyrics, that's when she turned looking at her door, seeing a guy standing there looking at her with wide eyes. "Jesus Christ." She gasped from the surprise, noticing the guy. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my office?"

"Woah, woah, I didn't mean to scare you, I swear." He said nervously. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He apologized. "I knocked, so many times but I got no answer, they told me I would find you here, and I thought you couldn't hear me because of the music."

"Damn straight its because of the music," Eve interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I'm right in time, I flew early to catch the appointment." He said, still nervous. "You're Eve Blake, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, its Eve." Eve sighed shaking her head. "You must me,"

"Winchester," He stretched his hand to shake hers. "Sam Winchester."

**...**

_And it's coming closer, and its coming closer…_

* * *

**I REALLY hope that you liked the chapter so far, and sorry for any confusion, like I said, all will be clear so soon. Let me know what you think, like always, please review ;)) **


	58. Huh, Eva What! Part Two

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hi guys, I just realized it's been a month since I updated, so as usual I'm really sorry. I know I suck these days but, its been and still a terrible month, just hope you gonna like that new chap and will do my best to take less time to update next chapter, sorry again, really.**

**Dandy44, Emily Rush, Aya Salim, Lucy Colt, Jannine90: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews, I'm so glad you liked the last chap and hope you will like this one too.**

**XxRana81: special thanks to my newest reader, thank you so much for the reviews dude, and hope you will like what's coming up next.  
I'm really happy we are making some Egy league here on the site, thumbs up ladies ;)) **

**Okay, no further talking, this is part two of the AU. Hope you will like it :D & banners are on FB. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Then,**_

_"I'm sorry, I'm right in time, I flew early to catch the appointment." He said, still nervous. "You're Eve Blake, right?" _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, its Eve." Eve sighed shaking her head. "You must be,"_

_"Winchester," He stretched his hand to shake hers. "Sam Winchester."_

**...**

Eve smiled, a professional kind of a smile, trying to hide how strange and awkward the situation was making her feel. She thought that it was time for her to act like a pro. Eve she stretched her hand to shake Sam's. "Nice to meet you Mister Winchester, you can come in, and I'm so sorry about what happened." She said with the same smile, giving Sam a pass to walk into the office.

"Its okay, nothing breaks the ice like seeing your possible boss dancing around in her office." Sam said with a smile. He was trying to ease the tension.

"Oh yeah, it's the best way to do it." Eve said with a light chuckle, walking to set behind her desk, while Sam sat across from her.

"Well, it was good, just to be fair." He said and Eve wished she won't blush, as she gave him a blank look, trying her best poker face.

"Okay, mister Winchester, we can start the interview." Eve said getting into the business mood.

"Sure, after all that's what I'm here for." He smiled nervously.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, your resume is very impressive, and, between you and me, they are so desperate for someone with your qualities, and you worked in such," Eve paused checking his file out. "Wow, really, you're only twenty-eight you have done so many things, you make the rest of us look, well, not good."

"I just had a lot of free time." Sam joked and she smiled at him nodding.

"So I see." She said. "Well, we still need a real interview, for the record."

"I don't mind that." Sam smiled. "And you can call me Sam, no mister Winchester, it makes me feel old."

"I was just going to say that," Eve chuckled. "Its Eve too, since I won't be your boss."

"It's a deal."

**...**

"Well, you're officially hired. I won't even tell you we will call you back, or any of that lame stuff." Eve laughed after she finished her 'interview' with Sam. "And you sure can start from tomorrow, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, its alright, sure." He said with a big grin.

"And as you know, since you're away from home and all, the company will take care of everything until you're fully done with residence issues, I don't really know but I guess they will give you a place to stay and all, until you find your own."

"Yeah, so I was told, but, who is going to? I already checked into a hotel for the night." Sam asked.

"Um, I don't really know, probably tomorrow when you come to work, and they will cover the payments of your hotel too, the money issues aren't really my deal." Eve admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Its alright, really." Sam smiled. "Everything will be clarified tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll work on it myself." She smiled back. "You're in safe hands, and working here, well its tough at first but you get used to it. And for someone with such resume, I'm sure you saw a lot."

"I'm sure its going to be great." Sam said with a confident smile, looking closely at Eve.

"Yeah," She said getting a bit nervous from the way he was looking at her, she had to admit the guy was cute, no, that wasn't the word she had in mind, Eve thought he was 'fucking hot'. Tall, well built like he never leaves the gym, Sam also had a nice brown cheeky hair, dark green eyes, and a killer for a smile. Sam was defiantly her type of a guy, mostly being successful and smart, not to mention smooth. Eve shook her head lightly as she stood up, she knew it wasn't the time to even think of anything like that. Sam was going to work with her, and she didn't even know him, plus the fact that she just got out of a relationship, and remembering what Libby told her that morning. Eve had to shake the ideas she was starting to have about Sam, out of her mind. "Well, I think we are done here." She said stretching her hand to shake his.

"Yeah, its good to be part of this company, a dream came true." Sam smiled, shaking her hand softly, yet with so much confidence.

"I hope you were careful for what you wished for." Eve smirked. "Its good to have someone like you here, you'll be a great add to the company."

"Thank you, and," He paused giving her a heart stopping smile, which he perfected. "I'm sorry if I kept you late. I was told the interview was urgent and all."

"Nah, its alright," Eve said pulling her hand back, "I don't mind it, plus, we wanted you to take a good idea about the company, meeting up with the best of the best, me." she laughed a little.

"Well, I'm so grateful for that." He said with the same smile, giving her the same confident look.

Eve smiled back nervously and nodded. "Welcome aboard Sam."

Sam smiled back taking a step back. "Thank you," he said. "I should be going now, don't want to keep you more than this."

"Its okay really," Eve said walking around the desk. "Tomorrow, hopefully, everything will be clarified, about, well everything." She said with a smile, and Sam nodded.

"Sure, thanks again." He smiled walking out of the door, on his way out he saw Libby, he smiled at her and kept walking out, while Libby kept checking him out until he was out of the office, and out of her sight.

"Wow, who was that?" Libby asked walking into Eve's office. Eve grabbed her jacket and bag and walked to her best friend.

"Sam Winchester, our new consult." Eve replied as she put her jacket on.

"Well, he's such a hot add to this company, man, take Mark and Simon out of the picture, and you have nothing but nerds, weirdos, and old grumpy people." Libby said and Eve couldn't help but slap her shoulder. "So it's nice to hire some hot modely like lawyers."

"You shouldn't care about that, you are married." Eve said.

"So? I'm married, not blind. I still want to enjoy the beauty of the world, through handsome men." She said simply while Eve rolled her eyes at her.

"Whatever, lets go." She said walking out. "We barely have time to catch the concert."

"Um, well, we don't," Libby said and Eve turned around with question in her eyes, "My friend who was getting us the tickets, well, he gave them away for a higher price, sorry."

"I thought you had them already!" Eve exclaimed.

"I thought so too, but the bastard sold them to someone else."

"You and your fucking friends, I hate you."

"Woah, easy, we still can hang out." Libby said.

"You bet your ass we are going to, its only seven, I won't go home before eleven." Eve told her, "But, instead of an awesome concert, we will just go to our regular place." She said disappointed.

"Well, our usual place is super cool." Libby said defending herself.

"Don't bother, Libby, I'm mad."

"Should I call the hottie who just left?"

"Screw you."

**...**

Thirty minutes later, Eve and Libby walked into the bar where they were used to go, they walked further dancing lightly on the music that was coming out of a jukebox near by, as they slipped into their usual booth. Ordering drinks, chatting and joking, the night was looking good so far.

"I really, really want to dance." Eve said as she heard a hip-hop song playing in the background. Libby almost choked with her drink laughing at her friend.

"Dude, that's just the booze talking." She said.

"Yeah, and the song dude," Eve said dancing in her seat. "Should we call Simon? He can join us."

"You missed him already?" Libby teased.

"Bitch," Eve throw the small umbrella that was in her drink at Libby. "He is our friend, please, don't make this awkward, it was just sex, nothing more."

"Slut!" Libby teased again. "Who knew you were the one night stand kinda girl? I'm, really, proud of you." she said and both of them laughed.

"Thank you, well, I so didn't regret it." Eve said winking at Libby friend who looked curious leaning closer towards her.

"How good was it?"

"My God, I should have bet you will ask that." Eve giggled. "Well, it was good! So damn good." She admitted laughing.

"Lucky girl," Libby said joining her friend, laughing together. Before the smile on Eve's face suddenly disappeared.

"Oh shit!"

"What? What happened?"

"Ethan," Eve said looking at the entrance of the bar. "I really don't want any drama now."

"If that dick came near I'm gonna," Libby started but Eve waved her off.

"No fights Libby, I just… let's just go." She sighed, losing her desire of having fun; she didn't see Ethan since they broke up and she sure didn't want to see him now. "We need to change the places we are hanging out at." She muttered getting up.

"Hey, we so shouldn't, he is the one who need to find a new damn place." Libby growled. "And we shouldn't leave, screw him Eve."

Eve was about to reply but seeing Ethan coming her way, it shut her up. "Damn," she cursed looking straight at him, showing him she didn't care.

"Oh, my beautiful ex girlfriend is here," He said smirking at her, walking closer to stand right in front of her.

"Fuck off Ethan," Libby said firmly standing up to face him.

"I did not talk to you sweetheart," He said glaring at her, turning back again to look at Eve. "You look hot in the new hair cut babe."

"I'm not your fucking babe, douche, just go alright? We are done." She said, snapping a little. But Ethan wasn't backing off, as he reached for her and grabbed her arm.

"We are so not done Eve." Ethan said getting closer to her. "And you're going to dance with me too."

"Hell I won't," She said taking her arm back. "Seriously, if you didn't leave me alone I will call the cops." Eve threatened.

"I'm dialing 911 now." Libby added. "A night in a cell will behave you, ass."

"Is everything okay here?" Eve, Libby, and Ethan heard someone asking calmly, as the three of them turned to look at him sharply. It was Sam.

"Who the hell are you?" Ethan asked rudely. But Sam ignored him, walking to stand between him and Eve.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded softly. Then he turned to look at Ethan. "Five seconds, if you didn't leave, not only I will kick your ass but I will call the cops, I'll make sure they take care of you too." Sam said firmly to Ethan, who looked angrily at him and at Eve who was standing behind.

"This isn't over." Ethan said before he walked away from them.

Eve sighed in relief once Ethan walked away, now she had to face the awkward situation with the guy who just saved her ass, who happens to be the same guy she just had another awkward situation with a few hours ago.

"Thank you," Libby was the one who talked, "Sam, right?" she asked stretching her hand for him to shake. Sam nodded shaking her hand. "Its Libby, and thanks again."

"I did nothing, he's a coward. I know such types." Sam said turning to look at Eve. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about what happened, you didn't have to do anything, he was going to leave anyway." She said.

"He wasn't going to leave Eve, and you know that." Libby said a little bit angry.

"Libby," Eve sighed. "Lets please forget this ever happened and just leave, please."

"You can't let this douche bag get to you, or ruin the night, he ruined enough already." Libby said, snapping at Eve.

"Woah, okay, I've no idea what is going on here, but I agree with Libby," Sam said stopping them from starting a fight. "Lets just calm down, and the next round is on me, okay?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Libby answered, a little bit calmer, while Eve was silent, getting back into her seat. "Eve, the man asked a question."

"Thanks Sam, that'd be nice of you." Eve finally answered, glaring at her friend. Sam smiled and walked to bring the drinks. "Are you serious, not only yelling at me but the guy, we barely know."

"So what? He came to save our asses and now offering us a drink, he looks nice and he's a gentleman." Libby told her. "Look babe, don't let that Ethan jerk get to you, please, just calm down sweetie, alright?" She added patting on Eve's cold hand, smiling at her.

Eve sighed and nodded. "I need a heavy drink, like heavy." She said forcing a nervous smile.

"That's my girl." Libby smiled.

"I brought the drinks," Sam said walking to them, putting a tray on the table. The girls smiled at him and Eve reached for her bottle.

"Thanks Sam, again, I'm really sorry about what happened." She said taking a sip from her beer.

"You said a lot of sorry words today," Sam laughed taking a seat next to her. "Its fine, really, the guy gotta do what's the guy gotta do."

"Right cowboy!" Libby laughed. "He's her ex," she said starting to explain, while Eve looked at her confused. Libby thought Sam liked Eve, and she was trying to clear things for him to make a move, which annoyed Eve, but she didn't have a choice, she only took a mental note to kick Libby's sorry ass later. "They broke up a while ago, and he's weird, but we will get his ass kicked, what happened won't pass like that." Libby added.

"Well, you can get a restraining order against him," Sam suggested. "I can help with that."

"Please, lets just talk about something else, please." Eve sighed, begging them. Libby rolled her eyes at her friend while Sam smiled and nodded.

"Its alright, if it makes you uncomfortable." He said and Eve smiled in appreciation.

"So, Sam, how did you find out about that place?" Libby asked, starting a conversation since Eve was still kind of silent.

"Oh, I heard it was a nice simple place, not like the fancy clubs, just a cozy hangout, I thought I'd try it, first nice in the city here and all." Sam answered with a smile.

"Well, it is a nice simple place, we come here all the time, but my brother and the rest of our friends have work, so they didn't make it tonight." Eve said, finally joining the conversation. Libby and Sam smiled as she talked.

"I hate to leave you alone, but Mark just texted and he is home." Libby said already gathering her stuff. "I gotta go."

"What? Okay, I guess I'll go too." Eve sighed, it was still early and she was calmer now.

"No, no, you can stay," Libby said winking. "Sam, you're staying, right?"

"Yeah, its still early." He said looking at Eve, in his eyes a look that made Eve instantly nod agreeing to stay too.

"Okay, I can stay for a while with you." She said smiling.

"Great, have fun kids. I'm going to my husband." Libby giggled. "See you two in the morning. Thanks Sam for the drinks." She said grabbing her bag walking away from them. Sam smiled watching her walking and then he got up and sat where Libby was sitting, in front of Eve instead of next to her.

"She's nice." Sam commented.

"Yeah, she's nice but a pain in the ass," Eve laughed a little. "My best friend since we were… I don't even remember, I think since ever and now she's my sister in law too."

"That's a whole new level." Sam laughed and Eve nodded.

"Yeah, its great, insane sometimes but great."

Sam looked at her as she smiled, now calmer. He loved the way she smiled, she had a soft genuine smile, and since she wasn't nervous anymore, not because of work or her small fight with her ex, her smile was charming. Sam knew he wasn't ready to think about her like that, he knew himself, he wasn't the tough guy he always pretends to be, and Eve was beautiful, even if she wasn't what he would usually go for, but she was different and probably it's why he liked her.

"Do you want more drinks?" Sam asked Eve, he was trying to shake the ideas he was having off his mind. She looked like she was thinking for a second before she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'd take any kind of shots they have." She said.

"Wow, going heavy." He laughed a little and she nodded at him with a big grin.

"Just one round, I still have to work tomorrow, you don't want to see me on Friday night." She laughed. "You know, this round is on me, as a thank you for what you did."

"I really did nothing." Sam said then, his tongue worked faster than his mind. "But you know, we can have dinner next Friday, as a thank you." he asked Eve out. She looked at him with a plain look on her face for a second before she let out a nervous laugh.

"Wow, Winchester, you don't waste time." she said.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Sam asked and she laughed nodding.

"Yeah, still, next round is on me. Be right back." She said and walked away from him, she was fast, she didn't believe he just asked her out, she didn't have time to think, she simply said the first thing that came to her mind, she couldn't believe she said yes. "Damn, so much for being single and freaking enjoy it." she muttered to herself. Sighing as she was imagining Libby's reaction.

"Hi Eve, the usual?" the bartender asked. Eve looked up at him confused, and then realized she was at the bar.

"Oh, hi Jim, give me two shots, um, you know, make them three, and two beers." She ordered and he winked at her as he walked to bring what she asked for. Once she got the drinks, Eve paid for them and drank one of the shot before returning the empty little glass to the bartender.

"Wow, don't you have to work in your big fancy company tomorrow or what?" Jim asked her, laughing.

"I do have to work for the devil tomorrow too, but I'm in such a lovely situation bro, wish me luck." She said letting out a small sigh.

"Good luck, and I'm sorry for what happened tonight, Ethan is no longer welcomed here, I'll make sure of that." Jim said smiling. "You know, this is on the house too, as a sorry." He said pouring her another shot in the small glass she just drank from.

"Thanks Jim, see, that's why I love coming here." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Woah, awesome." She said coughing a little after she drank her shot.

"Well, you better get back to your friend over there, he keeps checking on you." Jim said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mind your own business bro." Eve laughed sticking her tongue out at him as she took the tray with the drinks and walked back to her and Sam's table. "Sorry, chatting a little with Jim, he's an old friend." She said taking a seat in front of Sam.

"No problem," Sam smiled as he took off his suit jacket putting it next to him on the seat.

"You know, I was about to ask you about that," Eve said and Sam looked at her with a confused look. "The suit, you look so damn comfy in it, I hate them."

"Oh, my brother loves to call it the monkey suit." Sam said and Eve laughed. "Always mocks them, but you know, part of the deal."

"Yeah, being the 'Devil's Advocate' isn't easy, right?" She teased and Sam shook his head with a smile.

"Do you know my brother?" Sam said and she laughed harder.

"No, but if he said that, means he's cool." Eve said. "I mean they wanted me to be a lawyer, mom kept nagging when I was in high school, she was dying for me to get in one of those fancy schools and all, but I didn't."

"Oh, well, it was my dream all along, to be a lawyer," Sam said. "What major did you pick then, lawyer hater?" he asked and she laughed.

"I studied English Literature," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, has nothing to do with my work and all, but, I talk and write three languages, English included, so I basically work in translation."

"Wow, that's interesting." He said and she nodded laughing some more. "Which fancy school did you go to?"

"Well, not Harvard like you," Eve teased.

"It was a scholarship; my family was never going to afford a school like that." Sam said.

"Dude, you really make the rest of us feel tiny, size of course, you're a big guy, and being such impressive." She laughed, "Your mom must be so proud of you."

"She is, she is proud I'm doing what I have always dreamt off." He said with a sweet smile.

"Lucky you, mom, my mom, she thinks I'm wasting time in all of the art stuff." Eve said.

"You are totally envying me," Sam teased.

"I totally am dude," She laughed.

The two of them stayed until it was midnight, talking, joking and simply getting to know each other. When it was starting to get late, Sam called Eve a taxi since she didn't bring her motor with her, and she wasn't in a good shape to ride it anyway. As for Sam, after he made sure Eve was alright, he took a taxi to the hotel he was staying in.

Once Eve walked into the quiet house, she walked upstairs to her room, barely have energy to change, she crashed onto her bed, drifting into deep sleep, right away.

**...**

_Now, focusing more Eve felt more energy in her veins as the kiss now is the way for her powers to heal Dean, the energy passing to Dean's body through the kiss._

_"I love you too."_

_"Behind you!" Arial warned her as the ghost was going to attack her from behind; she turned around shooting him with rock salt making him disappear._

_"Muffins!"_

_"Sam, I'm sor…" Eve was about to apologize but Sam crushed her lips under his cutting her off, this time the kiss was shorter. Pulling back Sam smiled._

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_"I love you!" Eve gasped breaking the kiss. "Dean, I love you."_

_His blood slaves  
They shall end up in hell to serve their master_

_"It's a family curse Eve, too much details to just tell them all now, but it was and always been you, it had to be!"_

_Descended from the evil breed  
Corrupted seed from a corrupted bloodline  
Ended up in hell, _

_Their faces still close, still looking in each other's eyes. And once Eve's breathe got back to normal, she put her hand on Dean's neck leaning it closer to her, she crushed his lips under hers for another passionate, smoldering and longer kiss. _

_The devil owns his soul,  
Wasted, corrupted, doomed soul,  
Passing the curse to his slaves,  
His blood slaves,  
They shall end up in hell to serve their master._

_"You know if we found out that you're lying to us, we will come back, and we are hunters, you're gonna be six feet under in a minute." Eve told her, "You know, if there were enough body parts to bury after I'm done with you." She added threatening._

_Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite.  
T.N.T  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T_

**...**

Eve shot up in her bed, her sight blurry as her heart pounding hard in her chest. She wasn't used to such dreams, and what she saw, it was strange, scary and different than anything she ever dreamt of. Seeing herself in different situations, with people she haven't seen before. Flashes of another life, a dangerous life, people, men, and, lovers. Her family, her friends, and Sam, who she just met, it was different and even for her strange dreams, it was weird.

"Shit, next time I won't drink that much." She sighed wiping her forehead from the cold sweat, letting out another sigh, Eve got out of bed looking for her slippers, a cardigan, and of course her cigarettes. "Fuck quitting." She said searching her bag for the lighter, that she kept in her bag even thought she was supposed to quit, finding all the stuff she needed, she headed outside.

It was a little bit after three in the morning when Eve walked to the silent garden of their house, shaking her head as she remembered the dream she just had, she lit up her smoke and took a long drag, blowing the white heavy smoke off in the air. She wasn't sure of what she saw, who were those people? Did she really see a ghost in her dream? And who was that man, the one with the green piercing eyes? And why did she tell him she loved him? Why she had dreams of her family being like that? And Sam, it seemed so strange. So many questions, and no answers. Eve let out another sigh, getting more nervous as she kept remembering more details from the dream.

"Hey little sister," Mark said coming out of no where, making Eve snap from the surprise, dropping her cigarette on the grass.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as he looked at her with a smirk. "Asshole."

"Hey, I was greeting you, smoker." Mark said innocently, coming to stand next to her. "Why are you up? Its late sweetheart."

Eve huffed pulling another cigarette out. "I couldn't sleep, bad dreams. Missed you bro," she said looking at him.

"Well, you owe me a hug then." Mark smiled and went to give his little sister a hug. Eve smiled and hugged back. "Is everything okay?" he asked once they pulled back from the hug.

"Yep, just weird ass dreams, I'm good." Eve sighed. Lighting up the new cigarette.

"Don't smoke dude," Mark asked her with a frown. "This is nasty, I thought you quit."

"I thought I did too," Eve huffed, "And dude, please, you're not pregnant and not that innocent either." She said and Mark rolled his eyes. Eve smirked and sat on the grass and her brother sat next to her and snatched the cigarette from her. "Dude, don't throw that, and if you want one just ask."

"I heard about what happened tonight at the bar, you really shouldn't bother yourself with it." He said making her frown.

"I'm not, can you give me the damn thing back, or I'll just pull a new one, I've a new pack." She huffed, but Mark just threw the cigarette away and gave her a challenging look.

"Can we talk like adults now?" He asked seriously. "Libby told me everything that happened today, from you and Simon – _shocker_ – to Ethan and this new guy."

"What the hell? She works for Reuters? Coz she should be." Eve mocked. "I thought when a couple doesn't see each other for three or so weeks, they do more stuff than gossiping."

"Easy tiger," Mark laughed. "You know your best friend, and you know she talks and texts a lot."

"She freaking does, but Mark, seriously, I don't like to be pushed." Eve said.

"I'm not pushing you around little sister, I'm just saying that I'm here if you ever want to talk." Mark said rubbing her back, smiling.

"Thanks bro," Eve said, finally smiling. "And, well, Ethan, I was taken back but I'm already over him, he can go fuck himself, I don't give a damn."

"That's my girl," Mark smiled and she nodded at him smiling.

"Yeah, plus, I know you're always here for me, nothing to be scared off when big bro is around." Eve said. "Right, bro?"

"Of course sweetheart." Mark said pulling her into a hug. "What about Simon, should I go and kick his ass tomorrow as the brother who's mad and all?" he asked in a serious tone, but Eve knew he was joking.

"Oh yeah, totally, he seduced me and I was totally drunk." Eve said with a matching tone to her brother's, and once she finished the sentence they shared a look and laughed.

"Well, as I said, shocker." Mark said and Eve looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Come on Eve, you two wanted to do that for so long, it was only a matter of time, a curiosity kind of deal. To break the sexual tension and all."

"Dude, awkward talk, especially with my big brother," Eve rolled her eyes. "One time thing, won't happen again, and you all should just forget all about it."

Mark laughed at her and nodded. "Forget all about what?" he smirked.

"Good boy." Eve said getting up. "And, so you know, I already have a date next Friday."

"What? That's something Libby didn't mention it."

"Yeah, because I didn't tell her,"

"Is that the new guy?" Mark asked, and Eve nodded smiling. "Sister, you don't know the dude, Libby is,"

"Mark, its alright, its just dinner or something, I don't even know, it was all of a sudden, maybe he will take it back tomorrow." She said.

"Just be careful Eve." he asked her softly, getting up as well.

"I always am." Eve smiled. "And you will see Sam tomorrow, he's nice."

"Already falling for him?" Mark teased.

"Shut up dude, I'm so not, just stating a fact, jeez." She said punching him, which made him laugh.

"Fine, fine, don't get all punchy." He laughed, "And go get some rest missy, you have work tomorrow, well, today."

"I do, but I always can skip work." She said with a grin, as her older brother rolled his eyes at her, again.

"Spoiled brat." He said.

"Yep, that's me." Eve laughed. "Okay nice talk, but we do need some rest. See you when the sun shines bro."

"No more smoking." He said.

"Night to you too." She huffed sarcastically, walking away.

* * *

**I know its not super long for a chap, but I hope you liked it. Next time is the last part of the AU, everything will be revealed. I promise I'll do my best to get it done faster, just be nice and review *Puppy eyes*, thanks in advance ;)**


	59. The Puppy Eyes Effect

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, all belongs to the CW & E. Kripke.**_

_**Author's Note:**_Before we start I want to say that I'm sorry for taking long to update but there is the thing, this is how things are going to be for a while, school, and well so many other things, but as long as I'm still breathing I will keep working on my stories, so, hang in there with me :)

_**AND very imp. Announcement**_**: **there is some kind of a raid on the M rated stories on the site, its going randomly deleting stories - and other copyright stuff - on a fanfiction site, irony :s. So guys, please, if anything happen to this story or any other story you should know I will still keep going with it just not here, on a blog or anything, and I've all of the accounts on my email and if I had to contact you personally, I will, just fingers crossed nothing will happen. There is a petition against these acts, check **'Fanfiction (Supernatural)'** page to see the link, thank you.

**Emily Rush, dandy44, Lucy Colt, Aya Salim, XxRana81**: Thank you very much for the reviews, you guys are SUPER awesome. I hope you will like this chapter as well :D

**Now, enjoy. Last part of the AU ;)) **

* * *

It was finally Friday, no more work, no more duties, only the sweet taste of being free for two whole days, ready to start your weekend. Add the excitement of having a date to the mixture, and it would come close to describe how Eve felt. It was the night Sam and her meant to go out on a date, their first date, and even though she kept thinking about it all week, she was so nervous. Thinking lead to more thinking, which lead to even more thinking, a loop of endless possibilities and the good ones weren't on top, which made Eve edgy that day, so much to do at work and so much to think of, she knew relaxing was a must if she wanted to have a good time, but she just couldn't bring herself to it.

"Eve!" Libby called bursting into the office as usual. "You're good to go, done for the day babe."

"What? And you didn't knock again." Eve said looking at Libby for a second then back at her computer.

"You have a date, shit can wait." Libby said taking a seat at Eve's desk. "Come on girl, get going."

Eve looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What? No, I'm not leaving, I've so much shit to do, and I won't work on weekend, plus its just," She paused checking the clock. "Dude, its still one, my date is like seven or something."

"You need time to get ready!" Libby said as a matter of fact.

"I'm not gonna wear a Gaga outfit for God sakes, it won't take hours to get ready woman."

"You didn't go out in ages."

"So? And don't start talking like my sex instructor Libby." Eve sighed rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine, just saying, jeez," Libby huffed. "Just don't be late and try to loosen it a little bit."

"I'm good, nervous but good, so much work, can you just go?" Eve asked and Libby stood up huffing, she looked like she wanted to tell Eve something but she was nervous and hesitate. Eve looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? That's your confession face, am I right?"

Libby nodded and sat back on the chair. "Look, I mean it was meant to be a secret for now, but I tell you everything so,"

"Skip all the crap, I won't tell anyone, tell me, tell me, so curious right now." Eve said, forgetting all about the _being so busy_ attitude.

"Me and Mark, we decided to have a baby." Libby said.

"What? Really? Wow, dude, oh my God, I mean I don't know why I didn't see this coming, but wow, I'm gonna be an aunt!" Eve exclaimed, talking fast, leaving her desk to hug Libby. "Wow, I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Seriously Eve, I tell you I'm having a baby and you say I'm gonna be an aunt?" Libby laughed.

"What? Yeah, so excited, I mean this poor baby, you gonna be her or his mom, and Mark, poor kid, and my mom, shit, I'm the only not so twisted family this poor child is going to have." Eve said making Libby laugh.

"Its so good to be a Blake." She laughed sarcastically.

"Fucking perfect." Eve laughed sarcastically as well. "But really, I'm really happy for you guys," She said hugging Libby again. "I won't say anything to Mark, promise."

Libby laughed and nodded. "Don't worry, he's probably gonna do same as I did, come to tell you, probably he already told Simon, the four of us are like, well, you know us."

"Oh I do." She laughed.

"Okay, I let you finish your work, promise me you won't stay super long." Libby asked nicely.

"I won't stay super long. I've a freaking date bro." Eve said. "Promise."

"Okay, good, you gonna tell me all tonight, I mean if you came back home," Libby said and winked.

"I'm coming home, and I really need to work right now." Eve laughed. "Out lady, shoo."

"Fine, jerk!" Libby laughed walking to the door. "Say hi to your boyfriend." She teased and walked out before Eve answers.

**...**

On the way out Eve crashed into someone, she was in a hurry and was also talking on phone, she couldn't focus on both walking and talking. "I'll call you later, just… goodbye for now, jeez." She huffed ending the call. "I'm sorry." She said apologizing.

"I don't mind it." Sam said with a smile. "I was going to your office and, well here we are."

Eve smiled looking at him silently. "Um, so, you wanted something?" she finally asked.

"Oh, yeah, um, just confirming about tonight." Sam said nervously.

"Oh, well, you could have texted." Eve laughed a little.

"Right!" he said. "Look, Eve, its been a while since I did this and, I'm nervous."

"Really? Nervous? I didn't notice at all." She said sarcastically. He looked at her with that look she knows he gives on purpose. "I'm kidding,"

"Really? I didn't notice at all." He said making her giggle. "Yeah, I'm a fast learner."

"Oh I can see," She said. "Well, see you in a few then, or we going to have our first date here?"

"No, sure, I'll pick you up at seven." Sam said as they walked outside together.

"No, I think we should meet somewhere, my house is way too far from downtown and I just," she paused. "Its better if we met somewhere else."

"Something is wrong?" Sam asked her.

"Nah, my family is too nosy, and the house is really far."

"Fine then, we meet at the local beach."

"Local beach?" Eve asked looking confused. "Should I bring my swimsuit?"

"Funny, and no," Sam smiled shaking his head.

"Well, new guy in town, the local beach is massive, you need to be exact." She smirked.

"Okay let me walk you out and I tell you exactly where we will meet." He said walking with her.

"Mysterious, I like it." Eve laughed.

"Are you always sarcastic?" Sam asked her and it made her laugh harder.

"Not when I'm asleep." Eve laughed then let out a sigh, "Sorry, I'm just, sometimes I'm a bitch, but mocking stuff makes them less stupid." She said making him look at her with a confused look. "I mean in general but okay, and, I really like the unnamed stuff, suit guy, its nice." She said and mentally cursing herself, she wasn't making any sense.

"You're," He paused as she looked at him waiting. "Different."

"I will consider that as a compliment." She said and he nodded.

"It is."

**...**

"Hi there," Eve said approaching Sam.

"Oh hi," He said turning around to look at her. "Wow!" he exclaimed once he laid his eyes on her in her black tight dress, it made her smile proudly getting that reaction.

"That's a reaction," She laughed a little.

"Least I can say," he said staring at her, checking her out.

Eve looked stunning in the black dress, Sam worked for almost a week now with her and saw her everyday but she never wore any formal clothes, even her suits had that rock touch that never made them look like suits, she wore jeans and sometime leather to work, unlike the others who preferred more formal look for work, _others like him_. Sam had to admit that she nailed the dress. It was short black dress that fitted her body perfectly, made her look so feminine, she had more make up than he ever saw her at work, but still wasn't too much. Eve also changed the way she usually gets her hair done, Sam didn't see her with her long hair, but now she tried to pull her hair back like the old times.

"Dude, you're staring and its kinda weird." Eve laughed snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, you're just, beautiful." Sam said making her chuckle, hiding the fact she was blushing.

"Well, Sam, I'm surprised, I almost didn't recognize you." She said.

"Yeah, you didn't like the suit, so I took it off." He said simply. "And put on my everyday clothes."

"You should have told me dude, now I'm gonna look weird with the dress and the hair and everything." Eve laughed. "But, totally worth it by the way."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you look awesome without the suit, I think even cuter." Eve said and saw that he was getting a little bit shy, so she thought to play with him a little bit. "Okay, since I'm pretty and you're cute, lets skip forward and go to your hotel?" she smirked seeing the confused shocked look he gave her.

"Sarcasm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, teasing. I'll teach you the difference later." Eve laughed. "So, where are we going?"

"Come with me." Sam smiled and took her hand in his walking with her away from the crowd. The more they walked the calmer things got, until they reached a nice place on the beach that was clean and away from the noise. Sam went to a young guy who stood near a picnic set. "Here we are."

"Wow!" Eve exclaimed looking around. "That's for us?" she asked and he nodded giving her a sweet smile. There was a white sheet spread on the sand with food, fruits and wine on it, on a small wooden holder, while the lights from a near by resort and the fading light of the sun made the place shiny and romantic.

"I thought a traditional restaurant date would be boring, you said you don't like formal, thought this would be, um nice." Sam said feeling her hand squeezing his.

"Its perfect." Eve smiled, he thought about what she might like and actually made some effort, and she appreciated that more than anything. "You know Sam, I have always dreamed of a beach date."

"I must be a mind reader then." He said and it made her laugh.

"Yeah, you must be." She said. "This is sweet, really."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You know, I think this kind of should happen after the date and all, but since its breaking the formal and all, I think it should happen now." Eve said and Sam looked at her confused.

"What? What's that?" he asked. Eve smiled at him and wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him down, pressing her lips against his for their first kiss. Sam was a little surprised but it didn't stop him from kissing her back, the kiss was soft and nice, short as well.

"Wow, I didn't see this coming." Sam said when they pulled back.

"You're welcomed." Eve said with a smile, "We may start the date now."

Sam laughed and nodded as they sat down; both had a smile on their faces.

**...**

"So, Sam, tell me about your family." Eve asked. "Not fair you know all of my family and I know nothing about you." she laughed.

"I work with your family, that's why." Sam teased.

"Oh, really? Thanks for the info bro," she laughed teasing back. "No really, I want to know." She asked, curious.

"Well, my mom lives back in Kansas and so does my brother, who works there too." Sam said. "My mom now works as a wedding planner, and my brother is a mechanic."

"Oh, I like your mom's job, so cool." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, its been a few years now since she started it, she was too good at it to do it for free." Sam smiled.

"What about your dad?" Eve asked.

"He died a few years ago." Sam answered with a sad smile.

"Ouch, sorry, I'm stupid sometimes." Eve said patting on his knee, but he smiled and shook his head.

"Its okay, really," He said smiling again. "Wait, I will show you some pictures." He said pulling his phone out. "This is mom,"

"Dude, your mom is so pretty!" Eve said smiling.

"Thank you," Sam laughed and showed her another picture for him and his brother. "This is my older brother, Dean."

"He doesn't look much like you," Eve said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, me and Dean are so different," Sam said. Eve looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"That as in good different… or bad one?" She asked.

"Depends, we are just, not like you and your brother." Sam answered.

"Oh," Eve smiled. "Well, Mark is more than just a brother to me, we are close since we were kids, and with time we got closer, it wasn't all peachy but mostly, when we aren't fighting." She laughed.

"Fighting is very normal between siblings, you should have seen me and Dean, and wow, the things we fought about." Sam laughed and Eve nodded agreeing. "Like once we had a huge fight because of the remote control, Dean wanted to watch a movie and I wanted to watch something else, three days, Eve, we didn't talk to each other it was insane."

Eve giggled and then tucked her hair behind her ears. "Tell me about it, we had a massive bitchy fight coz I wore one of his shirts, yeah I did ruin it but I didn't mean to."

"You in a guy shirt, that must be a nice new look." Sam teased flirting.

"I look hot in anything." She smirked. "Ask around."

"I don't need to, I believe it." Sam said and Eve looked the other way smiling, trying to hide her blushed cheeks. "You know, if you want to, we can go for a walk?"

"Sure," Eve smiled looking back at him. Then both of them got up and cleaned where they were sitting. "That was really nice." She said as they started to walk, as she walked bare feet, holding her purse and her shoe in her hand.

"My pleasure, I'm so relieved you liked it, it was risky." Sam said. Eve smiled and held both of her bag and shoe in a hand, reaching to hold Sam's hand with the other one.

"It was awesome, thank you." She said as they walked in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of the sea waves crashing against each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam started breaking the silence. Eve looked at him and nodded. "Its just, has been bugging me since,"

"Ethan, right?"

"Yeah!"

Eve sighed as she knew that sooner or later Sam was going to ask about that. "Well, not much to tell. Ethan was my friend since ever, we went to school together then it clicked, for a while it was nice, but later he became jealous and weird. We were together for three something years, then when things got out of hand, I left, its been a while now, not much." She finished.

"Three years? He looks like a sicko." Sam said and Eve let out a nervous laugh.

"He changed a lot, told you we were friends, but everything changed when we got together." Eve said. "Its over Sam, we are totally done."

"Good to know, because if a girl like you got with a crazy douche bag like him, I will make sure to lock you up in an asylum." He joked seeing how nervous she was.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Libby will kill me first." She laughed a little.

"I like that plan too." Sam laughed.

"My turn!" Eve smirked looking at him. "How come a guy like you is still single?"

Sam laughed shaking his head. "Well, I'm flattered but," he paused watching her carefully. "I was in a long term relationship, but it ended because of work, we were in college together but things changed when we finished. Work, my work, and hers, it just didn't work out and we had to break up."

"This sucks, I'm sorry." Eve said, seeing how upset he looked.

"Its fine, it was mutual, I guess."

"Well, her loss, my gain." She laughed, joking her way out. Sam laughed and nodded.

"See, everything has its good side." He said. "Well, Madison was great, but it didn't work."

"At least it didn't end violently, like my case."

"Yeah, I'm grateful for that." Sam smiled. "Do you want ice cream?" he asked and Eve nodded eagerly like a little girl.

"Hell I want."

* * *

_**Three months later…**_

Eve walked downstairs passing by the living room on her way out, that's when she heard someone calling after her.

"Woah, train girl, wait a minute." Libby called as Eve stopped and walked into the living room seeing her friend sitting there.

"I'm in a hurry smartass," Eve said.

"I noticed, I heard about the stupid meeting with those new partners." Libby said and Eve huffed giving her a small nod. "Anyway, I won't keep you long I just wanted to tell you something." She said with a grin.

"Okay?" Eve raised an eyebrow waiting for Libby to spill it.

"I'm pregnant!" Libby finally said.

"Oh my God!" Eve exclaimed, "Dude, this is great news." She said hugging her friend. "Did you tell Mark?"

"Yeah, last night when I knew, and we thought you should know before the rest." Libby said and Eve hugged her again, tighter.

"Awww, you guys," She said wiping her eye. "You are making me tear up, shit, I've a meeting."

Libby giggled and patted on Eve's shoulder. "I'm sorry, just wanted to tell you before you go."

"No, you just made my whole week, I'm really, really happy for you guys." Eve said, getting emotional.

"My pleasure, and seriously, don't cry, you have a lot of work and then the date." Libby said with a smirk.

"Oh, right, I have a date tonight." Eve said remembering.

"You forgot?"

"No, its just I wasn't ready to work on Saturday you know, they fucked up my day off, now the date is postponed since Sammy is working too."

"No worries, you two can take an extra day off and spend it together." Libby suggested with a smile.

"Oh we will, we are spending the weekend together anyway." Eve said.

"Ohh, its getting serious huh?" Libby asked and Eve nodded.

"Yeah, it is, I don't want to rush things but he is great, you know all so."

"Yep, and the guy is great, if I wasn't pregnant and married, I'd totally go for a threesome with you two." Libby teased.

"Okay, this is my queue to go." Eve laughed. "Congrats sis, I'm really happy for you two, and I better be the Godmother!"

"You sure are!" Libby said and Eve sniffed getting emotional again.

"I better go before I cry, because I'm about to." She said and it made Libby laugh again.

"Yep, go, go, go."

"See you later, I'll get home first before I go meet Sam." Eve said hurrying outside.

"Great, oh, nice suit by the way."

"Monkey suit! Mom said no biker shit, she's such a-, well you know."

"Yeah, I do." Libby laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks, see you!" Eve said and walked out fast to her car.

**...**

After the stressful meeting that lasted for more than three hours, Eve went out for a smoke. She hated herself that she broke her promise and smoked again but the damn meeting almost killed her.

"I thought you said you quit!" Sam said coming from behind startling her.

"Jesus, you scared me." Eve gasped putting her hand on her chest. "Sam," she sighed.

"I knew you would be here, thought I'd surprise you." He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist, Eve smiled and leaned against him.

"Yeah, I thought I'd take some time away, effing work man, and so much for business talk, they kept talking about shit, and football, not to mention changing their damn agreement, and I had to translate all that, talking and writing. My job sucks." Eve ranted.

"Woah, woah, easy there buddy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sam said pulling her closer against him.

"I hate working on Saturdays, that's all." She huffed.

"I will make it up to you tonight babe." Sam said kissing her neck.

"You better!" She said pulling back from his arms, facing him with a smile plastered upon her face. "I heard great news this morning, Libby is pregnant!"

"This is great news!" Sam said and Eve nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, they just received the news, and I was the first to know, right after them."

"Wow, you must be feeling so special." Sam teased and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm special dude."

"You sure are." Sam said leaning to press a kiss to her lips, Eve kissed him back as the kiss turned into a passionate one.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Someone said making them snap breaking the kiss. It was Mark. "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Funny bro," Eve said.

"I have to beat this guy, he was kissing you." Mark said, faking an angry tone.

"Come on bro, give it your best shot!" Sam said walking to Mark. Both of them worked together a lot, and they got closer fast, as they became best friends in no time, which helped the relationship between Sam and Eve to be peaceful, since her brother was cool with her boyfriend. Eve liked to tease them and call them the dynamic due.

"Guys, stop it or I will go." Eve sighed, she knew they were joking as usual but she didn't like it when they get violent.

"You know we are joking, don't be annoying lil sis." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"And you gonna be a dad." Eve teased.

"I'm gonna be a DAD!" Mark said in excitement.

"Congrats idiot." Eve laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks brat." He said hugging her back.

"Congratulations Mark." Sam said shaking hands with Mark.

"Thanks Sam," He smiled. "Don't try that with my sister, huh."

"Mark!" Eve protested. "I'm going home, see you tonight Sam, and Mark, you're an idiot."

"Hey lil sister, don't be all shy, I know you better."

"Bite me!" She said walking out.

Mark laughed and waited for her to leave, then he turned to look at Sam. "So, did you tell her?"

"Not yet," Sam answered. "But tonight, I arranged everything, the date and all."

"Well, she is a little bit freaked out, coz things went faster than she thought with you and she, well, she didn't say it but its obvious, she loves you, its just she don't tell you." Mark said.

"But I will tell her that I love her." Sam said seriously. "Because I do, and if she can't take that step, then I will, things need to be clear."

Mark smiled and nodded. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Who knows, maybe I'll be your brother in law soon." Sam said and Mark's smile got wider.

"That'd be great, but stick with the love thing bro, you don't want to freak her out." He laughed.

"Got it, love thing only." Sam joked. "I better get going."

"Me too, good luck!" Mark said walking out with Sam.

"Thanks, and congrats again dude."

**... **

"Well that was awkward!" Eve laughed walking into Sam's apartment.

"Eve, nothing happened, seriously stop."

"Babe, she was totally hitting on you, and don't say no, coz she was, and you were stupid enough to pretend it was alright, she almost sat in your lap, Sam." She said sounding a bit mad.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, alright," Sam sighed, asking her softly.

"I'm not making a deal out of anything Sam, you shouldn't have given her the chance in the first place, that's all I'm saying."

"It's the first night we spend together in three weeks and you are picking on this?" Sam huffed. "I told you, I thought she was just being nice."

"Yeah, my ass," Eve hissed taking her coat off. "She just worked on your ego, you loved that a blonde supermodel was flirting with you."

"You're the one who took us to that place."

"I didn't ask you to talk to her!"

"Are we going to keep fighting?" Sam asked seriously.

"I don't know Sam, did you hear your apology?"

"I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"Off topic, all women are jealous, we just hide it and give you the cool face so you won't think you're so special. But this time it was over the damn top, and you really screwed up." Eve said, her tone rising.

"As annoying this whole thing is, its kinda funny, and,"

"Admit you screwed up and don't change the topic." Eve demanded cutting him off. "Or I'm going home now."

"I thought this is home." Sam said, again changing the topic.

"Admit or I swear,"

"Fine, fine, I screwed up, sorry." Sam finally said. "I really didn't mean to, and you know,"

"I know what?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to freak you out, I know you're,"

"I know what Sam?" she asked again, firmly.

Sam took a deep breath and looked into her eyes with his deep green ones. "You know that I love you." he said making Eve's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow!"

"Is that all you have to say? Wow!"

"Not really," Eve said closing the gap between them for a kiss. "I love you too."

Sam looked at her in shock, he was speechless. "I didn't think you will say it back." he admitted.

"I didn't think I will say it back either!" Eve said laughing a little as they shared another soft kiss. "But what can I do Sam, its easy to love you." She said while Sam looked into her eyes before he leaned pressing his lips to hers, for a passionate kiss.

"So, we are cool now?" He asked pulling back, but Eve gave him a smirk and shook her head.

"Not really I'm still pissed," She said. "But I don't want to ruin the moment, so we gonna fight later."

"Not great, but works for now."

"Yeah, I will have to kick your sweet tight ass later, that's all." Eve said. "Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes."

"What? Why?" Sam asked making Eve roll her eyes.

"We will play tennis, what else?" she said grabbing her big bag and walked inside.

Fifteen minutes later Sam walked into his room, but Eve was still in the bathroom. "Eve, fifteen minutes sweetheart,"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." She said, and a few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with a big smile.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed seeing her in the black lace Victoria Secret's baby-doll.

"I really love your 'wow' reactions," Eve laughed walking to him. "I wasn't sure if it's a good idea."

"It's a great idea." Sam said grabbing her by the waist. "And tell me again why you were jealous of that chick again? Babe, have you seen yourself?"

"I did, and I look awesome." Eve laughed. "Question is, do you wanna do something about it? Or should I take this off?"

"Oh, it will come off, but I'm the one who's gonna do it." Sam smirked leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

_Eve felt the cold and the darkness consuming her, opening her eyes, she thought she was blinded for a second. The darkness was surrendering her from every corner. Suddenly, a white blinding light was there instead, it made Eve close her eyes hiding her face into her hands._

_"Hey babe, don't hide your pretty face from me." Eve heard someone saying, and the voice sounded familiar to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, and once her eyes laid on the man, she gasped backing off. "Its good to see you too, Evie. Did you like the life I made for you?" Adam asked. _

_"You, you still look, you," Eve stuttered, it was the first time to see Adam since he was resurrected. _

_"Yeah, I look the same." He said with a smirk. "I thought you'd like it that way."_

_"Yeah, fucking love it." She growled. "Don't think looking the same as before will make me change my mind."_

_"Oh, no, I know other things will. This," Adam pointed at his face. "This is just a push for things to move faster."_

_"Yeah, good luck with that." Eve said with a sarcastic tone. "You are inside my brain now, Adam. Don't mess with me."_

_"Sweetheart, I'm the one in charge here not you." Adam said taking a step closer to her. "And you remember the other perfect little world I put you in, with your perfect family and perfect life."_

_"So, this was all a dream!" Eve exclaimed but Adam smiled and shook his head._

_"No, Eve, it was not a dream." He said. "Its real, very real, its what you would have if you agreed to do what I want."_

_Eve let out a sarcastic loud laugh and then looked at Adam. "Oh, cheap attempt if you think I'd give up everything I have for an illusion."_

_"Oh, I know!" Adam said confidently. "Eve, lets be honest and clear here, you have nothing but Dean – for now. In your miserable reality, there are only fights, blood and I can grantee that more is coming your way, because I'm planning to kill more of your sweet loving family, and make you suffer till you give up." He said, smirking devilishly. "So either ways, you are mine."_

_"So, why are you here? If I'm gonna end up being yours, either ways?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Because I'm a nice person, who's trying to get you a better deal." He said nicely walking a few steps closer to Eve, who backed off to stay away from him. _

_"Stay away, for your own sake." She said._

_Adam glared at her for a second before he stopped. "Give me your powers, and stay in that world I created for you. As simple as that."_

_"It's a freaking lie, I won't give up my life for a lie." Eve said._

_"Its not a freaking lie, its real." Adam huffed. "No magic, no angels, no fights, you're safe there with your family and friends. Think about it Eve." He said looking into her dazed eyes. "You've a job, a life, a family who loves you, your mother, your brother, and spoiler alert, Sam is about to propose to you, Ethan is about to die in a car accident. Libby and Mark will have a twin."_

_"Still a lie!" Eve shouted. _

_"It is not a damn lie!" Adam yelled back. "Its real, everything is real Eve, you have everything you want there, and above all, you have a future. Deep down, you know its not a damn lie."_

_"What about Dean? I don't have Dean there." She said and she could see the angry glare Adam gave her._

_"You don't need Dean, you have everything you'd need." He snarled._

_"I don't have Dean!" Eve said back. Adam growled and turned his back to her, walking away._

_"You do not understand." He said. "Go back to your world Eve, your new world and enjoy, maybe you will change your mind."_

_"No!" She said firmly. "As far as I know we are still in my head, right?"_

_Adam turned to look at her again, as he tried his best to control his anger. "Yes, so far, but when you start being a good girl, and agree with me, we will be in a real place. This is just a demo."_

_"Send me back then." Eve asked. "Send me back to the fake small world you made for me."_

_"Now we are talking." Adam smirked. _

_"Don't get your hopes high." She said but Adam was sure his deal changed something in Eve, to him it was obvious. "And wipe this stupid smirk off your face."_

_"Or you gonna slap it off?" Adam asked; it was what she used to say before. _

_"Just send me back!" She demanded. _

_This time Adam didn't argue, he looked at her one last time before… everything faded from around her._

* * *

Eve woke up in an empty bed, looking around she saw the small note Sam left her on the nightstand.

_"I went to get us some coffee and breakfast. See you in a bit sleeping beauty. Sam"_

Eve smiled and got out of bed, remembering she doesn't have any of her clothes in the place; she grabbed one of Sam's Harvard's shirts and went for a quick shower. Finishing up she walked outside to the living room. "Such a mess." She muttered seeing how the apartment looked after last night's _action_ with Sam.

She started to pick things up trying to clean the living room as much as possible. Eve spent around fifteen minutes doing that until she heard the door; she smiled and went to hide in order to scare Sam a little. She knew it was childish but she didn't care, she wanted to do it. So, she went to hide behind a giant wooden book holder when she heard Sam's footsteps, "BOO!" Eve laughed getting right in front of him, and that's when she screamed. "Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed backing off, almost falling to the ground.

"Who are you?" The guy said, but Eve didn't give him a chance to talk, she went and grabbed Sam's baseball bat facing him with it. "Woah, woah, lady!"

"I'm gonna call the cops, no I'm gonna hit you first." Eve said already about to hit him.

"I'm Sam's brother! Dean." The guy said before the bat hits his skull, as he moved to the left, that the bat hit the air.

"Why did you sneak in like that?" Eve asked loudly, "Sorry," she sighed with a calmer yet a nervous tone. "Adrenaline,"

"Its okay, glad my head isn't on the floor right now." Dean said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you either. Sam would be so upset that I killed his older brother." Eve said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I mean you're hot and all, but I'm still his brother." he said checking her out.

Eve realized she was wearing the shirt still that barely reached her bottom, "I should go change."

"No, its okay, really." Dean said with a smirk.

"You are just like Sam said." Eve laughed. "I'll go change and be right back. Nice to meet you Dean, and sorry about what happened."

"Its okay, I meant to surprise Sam, I didn't know you were here."

"No problem. Sam will be here any minute now." She said smiling, "Get comfy."

"I sure will," He smirked. "And oh, nice to meet you too, Eve."

Eve nodded smiling at him before she walked into Sam's room, and…

**...**

_"That wasn't part of the plan!" Adam said angrily, "Dean wasn't supposed to be there." He added._

_Eve was dazed from the sudden change, as Adam snapped her out of her alternative reality back to him. "I told you, you're in my mind, I'm in control here, not you." she said, her eyes still closed._

_"You don't get to decide that, sweetheart." Adam said. Eve opened her eyes and looked up at him, smirking. _

_"Adam, don't lose it over this, you knew I wasn't going to agree." She said taking a few steps closer to him, and that time he was the confused one, backing off a little bit, proving to Eve that she was on the right track._

_"You were going to agree." He said with a shaky tone, "You were going to." He said with more confidence. _

_"I wasn't," Eve said, walking to stand right in front of him. "Because I don't want a fake life, and don't try to tell me otherwise, its fake."_

_"Its what you wanted, to be normal, with your family and your friends." _

_Eve shook her head. "That was years ago, I don't want to be normal, because normal is overrated, trust me. I want to be me, with all the shit and craziness, and I wouldn't trade that for fake boyfriend or fake children." She said, reaching with her hand to touch his cheek. "I won't be locked in your cage Adam." Eve said, seeing the surprised look on his face, she knew it, it was time to make it. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his._

_Adam was shocked, he expected a lot from Eve, but sure as hell he didn't expect that. "What are you going?" He said pulling back._

_"Tell me you don't want it and I will simply stop." She said looking into his eyes. It didn't take long for Adam to decide, he kissed her back, which she knew he would do. _

_"I knew it." Eve said in triumph, pulling back. "You still love me." She said, "Its not only about the powers."_

_"It was never just about the powers." Adam said. _

_"I'm sorry, really for what I'm about to do." Eve said. "Next time we meet, it should be in a fight Adam, because I want this straight, not these emotional low games, they're not my type."_

_"Eve, accept now, or this will go on, and on, and it won't stop until one of us wins. It didn't start yet." Adam said firmly, but calmly._

_"No!" She said shaking her head. "I can't, I love Dean, and I wouldn't trade him for anything." She added. "I know its all about me and him, all along, and this is just to get me away from him, to get me weaker."_

_"I won't lie and say no," Adam said with the same tone of voice. _

_"As I said, sorry." Eve said backing off, shoving Adam hard, using her powers, as a cage started to rise around him. "You let your guard down Adam, and you're in my mind, I know the place better. Its time for me to wake up."_

_"Eve! Don't do this, or you will regret, I will take him from you, and take everything you love away, I will destroy you." He said, starting to shout._

_"Bring it on, coward. Next time don't fake memories, confront me." She said. "And for your information, I was going to accept this life, if it was _you_ instead of Sam, I mean, smart move." Eve knew it was a low blow, but she wanted to hurt him. "See ya around." She said before she closed her eyes, ready to wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

"Eve, babe, are you alright?" Dean asked as she gasped waking up suddenly. They were still in Delaware, after the Becky situation. Only in Eve's mind it seemed like months which actually only was a few hours.

"Yeah, I'm good, just, a, a dream." Eve sighed looking at Dean, sighing in relief. "God, you're here." She said hugging him tight.

"Yeah, where would I be?" Dean asked, confused.

"No where, just had a weird dream."

"Are you okay now?" Dean asked and she nodded smiling. "Great, what about getting some sleep?"

"No," Eve said softly, shaking her head. "I don't really feel like sleeping, you sleep baby, I'll get some fresh air."

"Eve, its past three in the morning." Dean said checking out the alarm on the night stand.

"And since when that matters?" Eve laughed a little. "I will be fine, I can protect myself, I'll be right outside," she said kissing his lips softly. "Sleep! And dream of whatever dirty things you always dream of."

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled kissing her. "Don't make me go get you, alright?"

"Okay daddy!" Eve said getting out of bed. She grabbed her jeans and a scarf in case it was cold outside. But before walking out of the room, Eve spotted that her phone was ringing, she went to pick it up from the night stand and then walked outside.

Smelling the cold fresh air, Eve was thankful she was back with Dean, knowing that Adam wasn't going to let this one pass. It was their first real confrontation, and she got down to his level, and now she knew he was going to do everything to get her, or to be accurate, to get to her. Nothing was going to stop him.

Eve sighed looking up at the sky, rubbing her belly. Not seeing who was coming from behind her, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even check on her phone, which she should have done.

Sighing one more time, Eve turned back to walk back into her room, that's when she saw him, standing between her the door, smiling at her. "Hello Eve."

* * *

**One thing over, another thing starts :) I hope you liked the chapter, pleeeeeeeeeeeeese, don't forget to review, its always appreciated #500_Reviews :D **


	60. Stockholm Syndrome

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, all belongs to the CW & E. Kripke.**_

_**Author's Note**_**: **Before we start, I want to say that I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. So many events happened in my life in the past few months and can't say all of them were great, from exams to job hunting to other worse things. Anyway, I hope you guys understand, and to know I won't stop any of the stories, I was in a forced rest and now I'm back baby! :D Hope you will like this chapter and I'm already working on the next one… forgive me for whatever mistakes that might have slipped off my editing, no beta at the moment and I was in a rush to finish.. Do not forget my reviews ladies (maybe gentlemen too). Love you guys and thanks for sticking with me (L)

_Deangirl93, dandy44, Aya Salim, XxRana81, Lucy Colt, Alethia II, Ola Alaa, Ivonne74, Rana Nagy_ : Ladies, thank you SO much for your great reviews. I HOPE all of you guys will like this chapter :D

Now, enjoy! Only nothing its rated **R** for violence.

* * *

_I won't stand in your way, let your hatred grow,  
And she'll scream and she'll shout  
And she'll pray and she had a name  
Yeah she had a name_

_And I won't hold you back, let your anger rise  
And we'll fly and we'll fall  
And we'll burn, no one will recall  
No one will recall_

_This is the last time I'll abandon you  
And this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could_

_Look to the stars, let hope burn in your eyes  
And we'll love and we'll hope  
And we'll die, all to no avail  
All to no avail_

_**Stockholm Syndrome, by Muse.**_

**...**

_**Emails and texts from/to Simon and Eve,**_

"Hey Doll, everything is okay, don't worry about me or any of the family, I'm keeping my eyes open. As you know I've moved back to LA so I could be around, but all in all, your family knows what to do, and of course they know about Adam.

Its all okay Doll, take care of yourself and say hi to your grumpy boyfriend and his tall brother.

Love, Simon."

**...**

"Hey annoying, you better stop calling me Doll dude, getting old :P. I'm glad everything is okay back there, you know I'd have come but I want to spare myself the drama, plus, there is nothing I can do to them they don't know already. Adam is coming for me but God knows what he would do to get to me, they better keep it alert, it's a war.

Its kinda quiet here, which is worrying me, but again, nothing I can do, I'll try to enjoy the calm before the storm, and get ready.

Love, Eve."

**...**

"Suck it up Doll, I'll call you whatever I want. And if you didn't shut it, I'll call you Dollface. Plus, using emotions like ( :P ) is very childish, Eve.

I'll say that for the last time, stop thinking about your family, they will be fine. Start thinking about yourself, and if you needed anything, I'm a phone call away, you can always count on me, Doll.

P.S: Give me Dean's cell number, please.

Love, Simon."

**...**

"You're a tyrant, you know that? Jeez. Call me whatever you want, happy now? Only coz I love you, but I get to use all the emos. I want, dude! :P

I'll think about me, alright stop acting like you're my dad, or a teacher, it's not sexy.

About Dean's number, you got to know I'm so damn curious to know why you want it, but anyway, here is it (-). You better tell me or I'll seduce Dean until he does.

Doll-Face :P"

**...**

"I see you liked your new nickname, Dollface. Your email is like what a ten year old would write, seriously, the emotions deal is weird Eve, creepy, stop it.

Glad to know you'll start taking care of your own ass, keep it that way, your boyfriend better be looking out for you, and I won't tell you why I wanted his number, lucky guy, he gets the seduction then.

Simon."

**...**

"I got one word for you, asshole.

Eve."

**...**

"Next time I see you, I'll spank you, Dollface.

P.S, Libby wanted you to call her, idiot, too lazy to call first or something.

Take care, Simon."

**...**

"I'd love to see you trying to touch me, not only that I've powers, and I can kick your ass, but also Dean would love to see you doing that, you're dead meat buddy.

As for Libby, tell her to bite me.

Your Dollface."

**...**

"I can eat your boyfriend alive, sweetheart. Plus you know you love me too much to hurt me.

I told Libby that, I think you'll get the same earful of curses as I did, pretty soon.

Good luck, Simon."

**...**

"Hello Simon, sorry I didn't call or check in a while, we had an awesome few days *insert sarcasm* anyway, I hope you're alright, will fill you in later.

Eve."

* * *

*_**Texts**_*

"Got your email, what's wrong?"

**...**

"The usual, angels and demons, but no Tom Hanks."

**...**

"Oh, forgot to ask, Dean told me you called him, what's wrong?

Me again."

**...**

"Nothing sweetheart, take care.

The hottest guy you know."

**...**

"Nothing my ass, Simon! Dean didn't tell me till I saw his phone by accident. Now, better tell me what's going on, coz Dean isn't talking."

* * *

_**Texts between Dean and Simon,**_

"Nice work buddy, what did you tell Eve that triggered her?

Simon."

**...**

"I didn't tell her anything 'buddy'. I will try to convince her that there is nothing, she does not need to know this.

Dean."

**...**

"Damn right she doesn't! If she heard that Ethan has been looking for her like a maniac she will freak out, only wish that she won't screw your brains to know.

Simon."

**...**

"Damn, I forgot that she can read minds. Look, I will find a way, if she asked you tell her you wanted to talk to me about cars. Dean."

**...**

"It won't cut it with her but alright."

* * *

_**Phone call between Eve and Simon**_

"_Hi, doll, to what do I owe the pleasure_?" Simon teased answering his phone.

"Wow, really Sim, when I thought you can't be more of an ass." Eve teased back.

"_Aww, I'm hurt_," He said in a fake hurt tone. "_But really, I know you are that kind of friend, the ones who text and email only, big shock to call me now sweetheart._"

"Well, calling you is always a risk Simon, who knows what are doing? Maybe some sinful act." Eve said. "Who wants to call and find out you're banging some chick, it'd be awkward."

"_Oohh, I thought you're whose too busy banging your Dean to care about your poor friends_." Simon said.

"Simon, by the way, you're on speaker, and Dean can hear you." Eve said laughing, as Dean was staring at her with a surprised look as he listened to her call with Simon the whole time.

"_Hey Dean, thanks for getting between me and my best friend_." Simon joked, not caring that Dean heard his tease, but he also kept going.

"Can we skip the teasing session for now please?" Dean said impatiently. "Important stuff."

"Okay, god, you're grumpy!" Eve said rolling her eyes.

"_Woah, ladies, chill out and tell me what's wrong_?" Simon asked through the phone.

"We kinda need you; can you get to Piker Creek, Delaware by tomorrow morning?" Eve asked him.

"_Yeah, you know if I left now I can be there tomorrow morning, but you paying for my plane ticket." _ He answered.

"I have a better idea, I will give you a lap dance instead, extra hot only for you." Eve said earning a glare from Dean.

"_Ohh, that'd be awesome doll_." Simon chuckled.

"I'm still here," Dean huffed. Eve stuck her tongue out at him while Simon kept laughing.

"_Is it something big or just a regular hunt? Some info please._" He asked.

"No, nothing big, I guess, look we don't know yet, just, come, and we will talk when you get here, okay?" Eve sighed, feeling how nervous Dean was, as he kept glaring at her to finish.

"_Okay, sure, I can do that_." Simon said.

"Thanks chuckles, I knew I can count on you." Eve said smiling.

"_Anytime Dollface_." He said and hung up.

Eve broke the hug and looked at him. "Did you talk to Dean about whatever you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we got that covered." He smiled kissing her cheek. "See you soon dollface."

"See you Simon." Eve smiled. Simon shook Sam's hands and walked to the door, but Dean got up and walked after him.

"I'll walk you out." He offered and Simon nodded.

"I'm glad you guys are getting closer." She said, teasing a little. Both men looked back at her with a serious look on their faces, like they were sharing something only them knew.

"Oh yeah, Dean isn't that bad after all." Simon smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow knowing her friend too well, seeing the troubled look he had in his eyes, which was now in Dean's eyes as well.

"Yeah, and he isn't the worst." Dean said, faking a smile. Eve now noticed they weren't alright since they walked in, but she was too busy with Sam and Becky to see it.

"You guys are okay?" She asked them. Once again, both men shared a look while fast they pulled on their poker faces.

"Yeah, we are. Just tired you know." Dean said. "I will walk Simon outside and be right back babe."

"Okay," Eve said watching them walking out, while Simon gave her another smile before they left the room. "Some is up with these two." She said once they were out.

"What? Why?" Sam exclaimed. Eve turned around to face him.

"I don't know, Simon asked for Dean's number a while ago and I guess they talked, something is going on but they didn't tell me, yet anyway." She sighed.

"I'm sure its okay." Sam smiled and eve nodded at him.

"Yeah, or I'm paranoid." She said.

* * *

_**Then,**_

"I don't really feel like sleeping, you sleep baby, I'll get some fresh air."

"Eve, its past three in the morning." Dean said checking out the alarm on the night stand.

"And since when that matters?" Eve laughed a little. "I will be fine, I can protect myself, I'll be right outside," she said kissing his lips softly. "Sleep! And dream of whatever dirty things you always dream of."

"Sounds good to me." Dean smiled kissing her. "Don't make me go get you, alright?"

"Okay daddy!" Eve said getting out of bed. She grabbed her jeans and a scarf in case it was cold outside. But before walking out of the room, Eve spotted that her phone was ringing, she went to pick it up from the night stand and then walked outside.

Smelling the cold fresh air, Eve was thankful she was back with Dean, knowing that Adam wasn't going to let this one pass. It was their first real confrontation, and she got down to his level, and now she knew he was going to do everything to get her, or to be accurate, to get to her. Nothing was going to stop him.

Eve sighed looking up at the sky, rubbing her belly. Not seeing who was coming from behind her, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even check out her phone, which she should have done.

Sighing one more time, Eve turned back to walk back into her room, that's when she saw him, standing between her and the door, smiling at her. "Hello Eve."

* * *

_Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone_

_Where are you now? Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone? Are you afraid?_

_Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? Will you wait?  
Will I see you again?_

_**Hymn for the Missing, by RED**_

**...**

_**Now,**_

"Where the hell could she go?" Dean growled as he paced the room like a caged tiger.

"Dean, take it easy, its not the first time Eve disappears like that." Sam said trying to get his older brother to relax.

"Right Sam, but she said she's just needs fresh air, not shopping!" Dean snapped a little. "Plus, she is wearing nothing but her sleep outfit, Sam, her shoes, everything is still here, if you're asking me not to worry means you're such a senseless dick!"

"Can we skip the yelling and maybe call one of the angels to help us?" Dean didn't answer his younger brother, he kept pacing the room, he seemed like he was about to explode. Dean had his suspicions. "I'll take that as a yes." Sam said, a bit sarcastic. But before he opens his mouth to call Arial or Castiel, Arial showed up suddenly in the room.

"Where is Eve?!" He asked fast, with a troubled look upon his face.

"We hoped you have an answer to such a question, Arial." Sam huffed, looking at his brother carefully seeing that he was about to snap. Sam wasn't wrong.

"And you're calling yourself her fucking guardian!" Dean growled.

"You can't find her either Dean, thought as her boyfriend you ought to know, too." Arial said back.

"FYI, fighting about this won't lead us anywhere. So, both of you better stop now." Sam said firmly. "Arial can you sense her anywhere?" He asked fast before any of them talks.

"No, this is why I came, I thought she blocked me again like she does recently." He huffed, worried and annoyed. "But its worse than this, I don't feel her at all, nothing, not even a sign… like she is," He paused trying to pick a word. "Like she's dead!"

**...**

Eve's eyes fluttered open, that was when she felt the enormous headache that made her feel that her head was about to explode. Headaches were annoying for sure, but she could deal with them, the one thing she couldn't deal with was the fact she was strapped to a cold metal table, unable to move. Not only that but she didn't have any clothes on her but a small sheet that barely covered her naked cold body. And for a moment, Eve thought it was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare that came from a dark place in her mind to haunt her… but with every moment that passes, Eve started to realize that it wasn't a bad dream, it was happening to her, she was being held against her will, waiting for whatever monster to attack, helpless, cold and scared. Like a sacrifice waiting to be slaughtered.

"I never thought this moment will come, when we are together again, Eve!" A familiar voice said from behind her, a voice that sent a chill through Eve's body.

"Ethan!" She whispered, unable to speak loudly from the shock.

**...**

"What do you mean like she's dead?" Sam asked Arial, almost yelling at the angel.

"She isn't dead Sam, I was just giving an example." Arial said with a tone that came out shaky, that he didn't even believe himself.

"I do not like the sound of this!" Dean said as he faced the two of them.

"Can you just tell us what exactly happened?" Arial asked, trying to be calm.

"Can we call Cas first? I think all of you need to hear this, together." Dean said surprisingly calm.

"Hear what exactly?" Cas asked as he appeared in the room, answering the silent call Arial sent.

"I think I know what happened to Eve." Dean told the three of them, but he didn't give any of them the chance to speak as he went on. "Simon was here as you know, to help us with the Sam and Becky situation," he said glancing at Sam. "He told me that Eve might be in danger, but it wasn't Adam as usual, it was someone else, Ethan!"

"Her ex?" Arial asked and Dean nodded. "Dean, can you tell us what happened from the start and what Simon told you exactly?" he asked as Dean once again nodded at him.

Dean showed the angels and his brother the emails and texts he and Simon exchanged, as he told them what exactly happened since Simon took Dean's number from Eve, to tell him about Ethan. Ethan who went crazier than he already was, and how Simon thought that Ethan might be working with Adam as a final resort to find Eve. _Another deal with the devil, not so original even for Ethan._ Although Simon wasn't sure about the deal, he was sure that Ethan was looking for Eve like a maniac, he wanted to know where she was and he could do anything for such a tip, "No idea what Ethan did, or how he managed to find us, but he did and Eve is with him right now." Dean finished.

"How can you be so sure it is him?"

"This," Dean pulled Eve's phone out of his pocket and showed it to his brother. "She dropped it, I found it outside, and I checked the last unread texts Eve received, and the few missing calls from Simon, he was warning her about Ethan. He wouldn't do that without telling me unless it was real danger, it was what we agreed on." He said bitterly, once again looking mad and frustrated. "Its my fault I let her go out on her own. My damn fault!"

"Dean, we don't need a pity party, we need to locate her." Castiel said firmly. "Arial, anything?"

"No, I can't feel her at all, nothing." Arial said angrily.

"And I have tried to call Simon several times, but nothing, his phone is closed." Dean told them. "We don't know what that psycho might do to her, we need to find Eve."

"Guys," Sam called softly, as he glanced at his brother. "I'm sorry Dean, this was meant for Eve to tell you but with everything that's going on, everyone needs to know this…" he sighed looking down, letting out another sigh before he looked up at his worried brother. "Its Eve…"

**...**

"Do you know for how long I've been waiting for this moment?" Ethan smiled victoriously at Eve, as he walked closer to her. "For so damn long, so long Eve."

"Ethan, let me go or I will hurt you!" Eve said in a shaky voice. The truth was she was scared as hell, once again Ethan forced himself into her life and once again she lost control over her emotions. Ever since Eve came back and she always been tough, with the exception of a few situations, now that situation can be added to the list of shame. Ethan scared her, she saw that look in his eyes before and he almost hurt her but her brother and her best friends stopped him, now she was all alone and probably way too far from Dean and Sam, she tried to call Arial but something blocked her screams for help. It was a situation Eve never thought she'd be in, she thought she was too cautious and too strong for that to happen, but she got too cocky, and now she was paying for it.

"You can do nothing, Eve!" Ethan said with a smirk standing by the table, removing the sheet off Eve's body, as she gasped in shock. "You are all mine now, oh, don't try to call your angels or that boyfriend of yours, don't bother coz they can't help you. I came ready with spells, no magic, no phones, no nothing can get in or out." He trailed off as his smirk slowly turning into a sadistic smile.

"Ethan, please, let me go!" Eve pleaded, feeling a lump in her throat seeing how Ethan looked like a monster with the look he gave her.

"Wow, I didn't think you're the type that would beg." He said in amusement. "Can't say I hate it, it's a little disappointing, I thought you'd fight, not plead."

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed when she saw his hand about to touch her naked body, seeing the evil sadistic look on his face, and the lust in his eyes.

"Now we are talking, that's the Eve I know. You know, I should have been with you a long time ago, but that son of a bitch Simon kept you away," Ethan said circling her, walking around the table his eyes not leaving her body, staring at her. "He deserved what I did to him." He gloated seeing the angry and shocked look Eve gave.

"What have you done to him?" She asked in shock, as guilt started to blossom inside of her, Simon got hurt because of her.

"What he deserved!" Ethan repeated coldly. "Either he lives or dies, he will always remember I won. Even Adam will be surprised of my high achievements." He proudly said, and for the second time in a few minutes he shocks Eve.

"Adam?! You are working with Adam?!" She exclaimed feeling dizzy, her condition with everything she saw, felt, and heard was way too much for her nerve system.

"Technically, yes."

Eve let out a sarcastic laugh. "And you think he is going to be happy when you rape me you idiot, or do anything to hurt me? He will kill you."

"He wants your powers released, someone has to pop that cherry, sweetheart."

"Your news are so fucking old!" Eve said with the same tone, Ethan was an idiot and it was time to play him. "That is long gone sweetheart, I'm no longer a virgin no thanks to you."

"What do you mean?" Ethan now asked, losing his smirk and his attitude.

"Means that whatever task Adam assigned you, you are no longer needed."

He looked at her for a few seconds before his eyes flashed with an evil idea. "You know, that makes it even better," he said as he suddenly got on the table, on the top of her. Eve gasped and looked at him with pure fear.

"Don't do that!"

"Give me one good reason not to."

"Because I'm pregnant!"

**...**

_Where are you now? Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone? Are you afraid?_

**...**

"She's what?"

"She's pregnant Dean." Sam repeated the news to his older brother.

"But she didn't tell me, why didn't Eve tell me?" Dean asked in confusion. "I mean that explains why she was all sick and weird in the past few weeks but, why didn't she tell me?"

"She wasn't sure Dean, she wanted to tell you when she's ready."

"And she told you first, that's convenient." Dean said angrily, then he looked at Arial. "You knew?" he asked the angel, who nodded.

"But she didn't tell me, if it makes a difference."

"Yeah, totally, that totally makes me better." Dean laughed sarcastically, he was on edge and that last news made him even worse, his girlfriend and his unborn child were missing, probably kidnapped by a psycho who hated him and Eve and wanted to hurt them, and probably hurt Simon who went off the grid. Lots of dark ideas where fighting in Dean's mind at the moment, while worrying over Eve was eating his heart and soul, he couldn't believe he might lose her, he knew he wasn't going to lose her and he would do anything and everything to get to her.

"We don't need to panic now, we need a plan." Castiel said calmly as usual, he was the only one who kept it calm the whole time, even if it was only on the surface.

"Okay Cas, amuse us with your plan." Dean snapped at his angel friend, while Cas sighed and looked away. "I thought so."

"I might have something, its crazy but it might help." Arial said making the three pairs of eyes snap looking at him. "If you say Ethan works with Adam means Ethan has a brand on him, and before you ask, its something demons or whatever Adam is- brand their followers with, so they can find them in any place and any time -,"

"Thanks for the tip Arial, but that doesn't help us, because if that Ethan bastard is working with Adam, then what is the point?" Dean cut Arial off.

"I didn't finish." Arial huffed. "I don't think Adam is that stupid to send Ethan for Eve, because any stupid idiot would know Ethan's intentions, if he wasn't going to kill Eve for revenge, we all know what he might do…"

"Arial, again, very comforting." Sam sarcastically said.

"All I'm saying," Arial said loudly as they kept interrupting him. "Someone needs to tell Adam about this. He's the only one who will find Ethan even with spells or whatever he used to block Eve from me."

"Yeah, save her from Ethan, and throw her in Adam's arms. Sounds like a great freaking plan Arial!" Sam snapped, sarcastically.

"No, its actually a good idea." Dean said, Sam and Castiel looked at him in shock.

"Both of you are crazy!" That came out of Castiel, who lost it. "This is suicidal, and we are not ready for Adam yet. I get both of you love Eve and are afraid of what might happen but this is crazy."

"It's the only way Cas," Arial said.

"He's right Cas, and I can contact Adam, just reverse that spell, and you two get me to sleep, he will show to me and then I can ask for his help." Dean said, making Sam and Castiel madder.

"How do you know he won't hurt her even more? Or that he works with Ethan?" Sam shouted.

"If he works with Ethan then we will know and will try something else, it's the same result. But if not, then he might help us," Dean answered his angry brother.

"How can you be so sure he will help you Dean?" Castiel asked, as Dean and Arial shared a look.

"Because we know," Arial started letting out a heavy sigh. "Adam wants a fight, a big one and he won't let Eve get away that easy, plus its more of a power match than just feelings, still Adam loves her, he won't let Ethan do this to her… and before you ask, _we_ know better." He said pointing at himself and Dean. "Adam could have got to Eve, but he didn't, and she's still safe, well was safe."

"I still don't agree on doing this." Cas and Sam said at once.

"Doesn't matter!" Dean and Arial said together.

"It's the only way we have got to save Eve, and my child." Dean said firmly.

**...**

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

**...**

"PREGNANT?!" Ethan shouted as he slammed the table causing Eve's body to snap in fear.

"Yeah, I wouldn't beg you if it wasn't for that you filthy son of a bitch!" she screamed, losing what was left of her self control and mind. It wasn't only her life on a stake but her baby's life too, the child she didn't want… thought she didn't want, thinking it was her burden and mistake, but at the moment that child was the only thing Eve thought of, she didn't care what might happen to her because she knew she will get back at Ethan sooner or later, what mattered now was her baby, her unborn child whom she needed to be safe.

"Tst, tst, tst, if I were you, I'd be careful what I say." Ethan growled as he leaned closer to Eve's face, she looked the other way not wanting him to touch her but he forced her to look back as he moved her chin and their eyes met. "You look so hot," he said it as his eyes scanned her face like a hungry wolf, while his hands moving down her body, Ethan didn't give a damn of anything Eve told him.

Ethan's face moved closer to Eve's, he was about to… whatever he was going to do, he didn't have enough time to do it as his body went flying across the room.

"That was not in our agreement!"

**...**

_Your heart pounding in my head_

**...**

Dean gasped as he opened his eyes, back from the temporary coma Castiel put him in following the crazy plan Arial and Dean came up with. Dean goes to sleep after they temporarily "_deactivated_" the spell Dean used against Adam's nightmares, that's when Dean and Adam meet again and the first asks for help.

"So, did it work?" Sam asked anxiously, he thought he might lose his brother in such risk, he loved Eve and wanted her back but for a second Sam thought he might lose both of them, along with his niece or nephew.

"I think so," Dean said coughing. "He looked so pissed off," he added coughing again.

"I really hate we asked him for help,"

"We really didn't have any other choice Sam." Arial sighed.

"Now, after such a crazy plan, I hope the two of you considered that Adam might not save Eve, and then kidnaps her." Castiel said coldly.

"He wants her free will to lead her to him, kidnapping her won't help him, and we all know Eve's stubborn will."

"Yes Dean, but we all know that there are so many ways to break a person's will," Sam said looking into his brother's now angry eyes.

"Can we be a little positive?" Arial asked, half sarcastic. He ran all these thoughts in his mind before pulling the trigger on the plan, but they had nothing else to do and lives were on a stake.

"Right! So much positivity when it comes to Adam," Sam said with a matching tone, worrying and sarcasm.

"Shut up all of you," Dean snapped at them. "Focus Arial if you heard anything from Eve, and you too Cas, please. Sammy, shut the hell up." He demanded. "Its too easy for him to take, and by now you all should know how Adam thinks, he wants this the hard way to prove to himself he won and giving Eve on a plate of silver for him won't be enough, he wants a battle and wants me and all of us dead, asking for help might hurt our pride but it is the only way to save Eve, Sam. And let my pride go to hell."

**...**

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me..._

**...**

"A-a-a-Adam," Ethan stuttered seeing angry Adam in front of him.

Adam looked at the strapped pale Eve checking on her first, then he looked back at Ethan. "Surprised? Let me make it up to you." He growled as Ethan's body flew in the air again to the highest point then suddenly it fell down to the ground. "Kidnapping, that is so 1920, PUNK!" Adam screamed as Ethan started screaming as well from all the cracked bones in his body, but Adam didn't stop, he kept going as Ethan's screams were getting louder.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked the confused Eve, as he suddenly flashed near her, untying her. "Long story."

"Untie me so I kill that bastard." Eve hissed, her fear and agony turned into anger now, thanks to adrenaline.

"Rest and leave the rest to me," Adam said shockingly soft, giving her a small sheet to cover herself with.

"I was never happier to see you in my life!" Eve admitted, "But why?"

"No one fucks with you but me," He said simply. They didn't need much to say, because that was a very simple but honest answer. "And I want it to be a battle, power, not this." he added softly.

"Can I kill him?" Eve asked.

"No, he is mine. He broke the promise and his soul is mine." Adam said coldly looking back at Ethan. "You may wanna give a last look?" he said sarcastically to Eve, "No, great, then-" in a blink of an eye, Ethan's body crumpled into little pieces, chops of flesh and bones that exploded with a wave of blood.

"Son of a bitch!" Eve exclaimed as some of the blood and flesh hit her face and body. It was the last strike to her nerve system after all what happened. After a moment of silence she started to cry, burst into tears.

Adam looked again at her and for a second he felt something moving inside his heart but he ignored it, it wasn't time for feelings, especially after their last confrontation and remembering how Eve manipulated his feelings, in order to win. "The spell he casted on you is gone now, your angel should find you." Adam said coldly.

"That's it?" Eve said confused. "No threats, no gloating, no nothing?"

"Not in the mood, I just saved your ass and I'm not too proud of this." Adam admitted. "Lets just forget that ever happened."

"Easy for you to say it, you are not the one who almost got raped here."

"And you are saved," He growled at her, Eve saw his eyes flashing white which made her body snap seeing how animalistic he looked, thinking that its probably how she looks when she loses control. "Just don't forget my invitation to the baby shower." Adam spat out, looking at Eve with hate and envy before he disappeared in dark red smoke.

A second after Adam was gone, Arial and Castiel appeared in the room with the company of Sam and Dean.

"Dean!" Eve gasped when she saw him, as he ran to her and took her shaking body in his arms, "Get me out of here." Eve demanded with a sob, and as her nerves couldn't take any more, she fainted in his arms.

Dean was speechless seeing Eve like that, the four men looked around the place guessing what might have happened. They saw what was left of Ethan and how Eve looked, they didn't know exactly what happened but they expected the worse.

"I'm sorry." Dean softly whispered in Eve's ear even thought she can't hear him, and it wasn't his fault and he did his best to fine and rescue her but that wasn't how he felt, he felt the terrible guilt eating him up. Guilt, something the other three men could relate to at the moment.

"Let's take her home."

**...**

_This is the last time I'll abandon you  
And this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could, I wish I could_

**...**

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down_

* * *

_-Songs used (in order):_ _Stockholm Syndrome_ by Muse. _Hymn for the Missing_ by RED. _Hunted_ by Evanescence.

* * *

That's it for now, hope you liked it and it wasn't too much. More about Eve's trauma next chapter. **Review** please and let me know what you think :D

Asya.


	61. Libby to the rescue

_**Author's Note:**_

**XxRana81, dandy44, Aya Salim, Lucy Colt, Rana Nagy, ginkies: **Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews, it always makes my day (L) hope you will love this chapter too, thanks again.

MASSIVE thank you to** jenniferwinchester12 **for all the support and for reading and reviewing the story, hope you're going to like that chapter too :D this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Dandy44**, this chapter is dedicated to you too (L)

**Enjoy guys the new chapter ;)**

* * *

_I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face_

_And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope_

_**Not Alone, by RED**_

**...**

Eve didn't feel any of what happened after she fainted in Dean's arms. She didn't feel when he held her tight as Castiel orbed them back to Bobby's house, Eve didn't feel when Dean took her upstairs or when he wiped the blood off her face and body, she also didn't feel when he dressed her up in her favorite pajamas, and tucked her in bed. Maybe Eve didn't feel it that either, but Dean stayed next to her until the next day.

Dean heard a light knock on the door before Sam entered the room, walking slowly trying not to make a sound. "How is she doing?"

"The same," Dean sighed. "Did you find out anything about Simon, did he pick up?"

"He didn't, but someone else answered his phone," Sam said and Dean raised an eyebrow waiting for more. "He's in the hospital, intensive care unit. He got shot, and I think we know who."

"Shh, shh dude!" Dean hushed his brother, then he slowly got up off the bed where Eve was sleeping. "Lets talk downstairs I don't think Eve will be up anytime soon."

"Dude, the talk can wait, what if she woke up alone, she might freak out." Sam said, throwing a sympathetic look at Eve.

"Trust me, she won't." Dean sighed shaking his head. "It's another one of Eve's comas, its not only about what happened, its probably the powers too." He trailed off as he walked to the door, Sam looked one last time at Eve before he walked after his brother. The two of them could hear Bobby's voice talking to someone, the boys shared a confused look and walked faster downstairs.

"Hello guys," Libby said softly waving at them.

**...**

"You saved her? Did you lose your fucking mind?" Lilitu screamed her lungs out, her rage could burn half of the planet in a matter of seconds. But Adam didn't answer her back, which made her angrier, if that was possible.

"You know, Lamia, I'm the boss here not you." Adam said calmly, he knew this wasn't going to end well, so far Lilitu was his right arm and the strongest of his allies, even a little bit stronger than him, since he didn't regain his powers, not fully, not yet.

"You are the boss my ass, I do every fucking thing here Adam, you only fail midway and go save your little whore." Lilitu screamed one more time. This time Adam snapped and ran to her pinning her to the nearest wall, by the neck.

"And you don't get to talk to me like that either, bitch!" he hissed while her blue eyes were piercing his mind.

"You still love her, hell, you still fucking love her!" Lilitu exclaimed, "I knew it, I knew you were going to relapse one way or another."

"She isn't a drug," Adam said as he banged her head into the wall before he loosened his grip letting her go.

"She is worse than drugs, and she will be the end of us all, as long as you are still trapped in her nest." Lilitu growled. "I'll go to kill that bitch right now."

"Don't you dare, Lilitu," Adam stopped her firmly.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," She laughed sarcastically. "I'm stronger, I do what I want." She added stubbornly.

"I never thought you'd get so jealous."

"You and her can go fuck and have abomination for kids, I don't give a damn." Lilitu said coldly, yet honestly. "I don't love you! I only want what you promised me and don't want to waste the work of years, don't be a wuss like your father was, Adam."

"I'm nothing like my father!" Adam growled.

"Better not," She said steadily, she knew Adam and she lived long enough to know how to manipulate a person. "And I better get what I was promised, or I swear to the worst of the worst I have done, I'll tear you to shreds, you and your little whore."

Adam looked at her and once again he preferred not to talk, he hated everything she said and he hated her but she was the only one there to help, not because she was the most loyal but she because she had benefits, and at the moment Adam knew that he had to say yes to whatever she wanted or all his plans were going down the drain.

"Whatever you want, Lamia." He said surrendering to her.

**...**

"Libby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked out of the surprise.

"Nice to see you too Sam," Libby sighed taking a seat on a near by chair. "My two best friends are hurt, one of them is about to die, and you two chuckle heads couldn't keep Eve safe, she's freaking pregnant, and she just survived a rape attempt and a possible extreme demonic makeover, so yeah, this is why I'm here."

"Take it easy Libby, he was just asking." Dean sighed, it was a long night and he didn't sleep, Libby's voice was loud.

"I wasn't talking to you Dean," Libby snapped looking at him with teary eyes. "You let him take her Dean, he took her while she was supposed to be with you." she gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Libby," Bobby walked to her, placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her away from Dean. "Lets take you to Eve," he said while Libby was still crying but she listened to Bobby and walked with him peacefully, she was only stressed and felt terrible when she knew about what happened to Eve, she had no one to blame but Dean, but now she was starting to feel bad for screaming at him, which made her more hysterical, crying harder.

"Dean, she didn't mean that, you know Libby and she's probably-"

"She's right Sam," Dean softly said, cutting his younger brother's sentence. "Maybe she's nervous and talks a lot but she is right on this one."

"Stop saying that, you did everything you could." Sam said trying to make his brother to feel better. But Dean shook his head and walked away.

"It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough." Dean said opening the door, "I need some air." He added and without waiting for a response, he walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Sam ran to the door and opened it, "Eve might wake up, and she still needs you!"

But Dean didn't even look back at his brother; he walked away like there was no one talking to him. Dean felt like he let Eve and his unborn child down, but it wasn't only about that, it was so many other things, all mixed up that some didn't make any sense to him at the moment that he thought he was being a drama queen. Dean wasn't only mad at himself for letting Eve be on her own while he knew she might be in danger, but he was also mad at her. Eve didn't come to him when she was troubled, Sam knew about her pregnancy, and now he found out that Libby knew too, and Arial too, who else she might have told? All he knew that she didn't tell him, and he was supposed to be the first one to know, its not a matter of right because that was his baby, no, it was more than that, because he thought Eve would come to him first and they are not only dating, they are soul mates.

Dean didn't think clearly, he mixed up everything, his guilt and his love, how weak he felt for not being able to protect Eve, he had no one to blame but himself, blaming Eve would be easier, he thought. Then he remembered that all the heavy talk will have to wait, Eve needed him now and he should go back and be right there next to her, screw Libby and what she thinks, screw the whole world and who knew first about what, like he said before to Sam, let his pride go to hell because the woman he loved needed him.

**...**

"Would you just stop crying?" Sam asked Libby, not seeing Bobby waving him off. It was a bad move, the girl was on edge and there was clearly more tension between them than it should be.

"The guy who doesn't call back, shouldn't ask me to do anything." Libby hissed looking at Sam with crazy sad eyes. "Sam, don't talk to me at all, please."

"A girl is resting here, shut up!" Bobby angrily whispered to both of them. "Want to be loud, go downstairs, or keep it down."

"He's the one who started!" Libby said with a pout while Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Why there is so much talking here? Eve is asleep." Dean said firmly as he walked into the room.

"I'm going to wait downstairs," Sam sighed walking out. Bobby walked out as well but not before patting Dean on the shoulder smiling a little, like what a good father would do, and with Bobby, no words were needed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was a bitch and I feel really terrible now." Libby apologized, both her and Dean knew she didn't mean what she said but it doesn't take it back.

"Its fine Libby, you weren't so wrong."

"No, I'm so wrong that's me, I know myself." she said and he smiled taking a seat on the other side of the bed, as he reached for Eve's hands to hold it. "I know you did your best to keep her safe, its Eve, somehow everything just goes wrong with her. Its not your bad, its so many things and people's fault but trust me its not yours." Libby sighed, she didn't talk to Dean like that before, most of what she knew about him was from Eve or Sam, but they didn't really talk and she was glad they were, even if it was something like this, and she really didn't mean what she had said to him. When Dean smiled a little and nodded patting Eve's hand, Libby felt a little better seeing that he wasn't that angry.

"Are you going to cry and crawl to beg me?" Dean asked with a small smirk, teasing her.

"Bite me!" She answered with a chuckle, that made her tear up even more. Both of them sat in silence for a long time, before Dean snapped his neck towards Libby who stared at him with a 'what the hell?' expression all over her face.

"Who brought you here? And how is Simon?" He asked.

"He's been better," Libby sighed. "He's in intensive care, that Ethan bastard almost got him killed but he's stable now. I'm glad Ethan is dead, it might sound mean but he brought that on himself, he should have been dead long, long time ago, but Mark chickened out and didn't do it so…" Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You and Eve don't talk much huh?"

"We talk, but some of the history is still vague." He shrugged a little.

"History is overrated," Libby smiled rubbing Eve's hand. "And answering your other question, Arial is the one who brought me here, and told me what happened on the way… Eve and I didn't talk in ages, which is explained by the whole mess you guys went through and the baby thing, I can't believe she didn't tell me she is pregnant."

"If it makes you feel better I only knew yesterday!" Dean said bitterly. Libby raised her eyebrows in disbelieve.

"Don't take it personally," She said to Dean who let out a sarcastic laugh. "Its Eve with crazy hormones, so,"

"Right," He agreed with another laugh.

"Well, Arial told me all on the way, well I nagged until he talked." She added. "He thought it'd be good for Eve to have all of us with everything that happened and he came to get me, I shot him twice… thought he was a thief, I'm not so used to angels popping into my room like porn ads on your lousy browser." She said and Dean laughed enjoying the shooting part. He was thankful for Arial to bring Libby but he hated him for what he told Libby. "You don't like him that much, am I right?"

"Won't deny it, I don't like him and he doesn't like me back." Dean admitted.

"Eve said that too, she isn't comfy around him as she seems to be but he's her guardian and she needs him. She hates that you guys don't get along but she understands the tension."

"Wow, and you say you don't talk to each other!"

"Well, not in a while but we did talk about this," She said with a laugh. "I really hope she is going to be alright." She sighed looking at Eve, wiping a tear that was about so slide down her cheek. "Did Ethan…?"

"No, I guess not. We don't know for sure!" Dean sighed, squeezing Eve's hand hard.

"Oh God, I really hope he didn't!" Libby sobbed.

"Eve is tough and we are all here with her, whatever the situation is, we will get over it, she has us." Dean said smiling at Libby. He did mean what he said but he was worried about Eve, he knew she was tough but he could imagine how hard the situation was on her and he hopes Ethan died before he could lay a hand on Eve. Only now he hoped Eve was alright, that she wakes up and their unborn child wasn't harmed.

**...**

Maybe Eve was asleep but her mind was overloading with thoughts, ideas and memories. She kept having dreams about her past, mixed up dreams that her mind was going to explode. Seeing her family when she was a little girl and her father used to help her with sports as a start before he started training her as a hunter telling her about the family's history, which she didn't believe the most of it but later when she started getting into troubles, her own issues. Mentioning issues, Eve also had dreams about Ethan and how an innocent friendship turned into a terrible nightmare, how Mark, Simon and Libby helped along with Eve's favorite uncle to get rid of Ethan and pushed him out of her life, when Adam entered her life right after. How things never been the same from the day Adam and her got together, and that took her crazy mixed up memories to what happened to her recently and what made her emotionally drained, afraid and simply terrified.

_Ethan's face moved closer to Eve's, he was about to… whatever he was going to do, he didn't have enough time to do it as his body went flying across the room._

_"That was not in our agreement!"_

_"A-a-a-Adam," Ethan stuttered seeing angry Adam in front of him. _

_Adam looked at the strapped pale Eve checking on her first, then he looked back at Ethan. "Surprised? Let me make it up to you." He growled as Ethan's body flew in the air again to the highest point then suddenly it fell down to the ground. "Kidnapping, that is so 1920, PUNK!" Adam screamed as Ethan started screaming as well from all the cracked bones in his body, but Adam didn't stop, he kept going as Ethan's screams were getting louder. _

_"Are you okay?" Adam asked the confused Eve, as he suddenly flashed near her, untying her. "Long story."_

_"Untie me so I kill that bastard." Eve hissed, her fear and agony turned into anger now, thanks to adrenaline. _

_"Rest and leave the rest to me," Adam said shockingly soft, giving her a small sheet to cover herself with. _

_"I was never happier to see you in my life!" Eve admitted, "But why?"_

_"No one fucks with you but me," He said simply. They didn't need much to say, because that was a very simple but honest answer. "And I want it to be a battle, power, not this." he added softly. _

_"Can I kill him?" Eve asked. _

_"No, he is mine. He broke the promise and his soul is mine." Adam said coldly looking back at Ethan. "You may wanna give a last look?" he said sarcastically to Eve, "No, great, then-" in a blink of an eye, Ethan's body crumpled into little pieces, chops of flesh and bones that exploded with a wave of blood. _

_"Son of a bitch!" Eve exclaimed as some of the blood and flesh hit her face and body. It was the last strike to her nerve system after all what happened. After a moment of silence she started to cry, burst into tears. _

And on that, the memories stopped as Eve gasped loudly bursting into tears, waking up. Dean and Libby were still there, they didn't move waiting for Eve to wake up and once she did, both of them held her and didn't talk. Eve's true love, and the best friend that was close of being a sister to her, they understood her very well that they didn't need anyone to tell them what to do or how to act around her, especially in such times. Eve didn't want anyone to talk to her, she only needed the support from the closest people to her. Feeling that as well, Arial appeared in the room but for a change he did what he was meant to do, to stay there out of the picture, ready to help when he's asked to, Arial fought so hard not to approach Eve and do what he felt to do but he had to put her first and what he was doing was sure the best for Eve, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**...**

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face_

**...**

Later on that day Eve was alone with Libby in the room, although she loves them all and didn't want to upset anyone, Eve didn't want any of the guys with her, only Libby. Everyone respected that even Dean and Arial who didn't want in the world at the moment but to be around Eve, to help her get through that situation. But it was her call and they respected it. On the other hand Libby was the one to stay, at first she didn't know what she should say and didn't want to hurt Eve, so she sat in silence, so did Eve for a while.

"He didn't rape me," Eve said softly, turning to face her best friend. Libby looked at her with a confused look. "Sorry, I feel terrible and can't control my powers at the moment, not fully," she sighed closing her eyes, "and your brain just screams with the question Elizabeth, I had to answer you."

"I'm sorry babe," Libby said tearing up, getting closer to hug Eve, but Eve moved back startling. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone to touch me, don't take it personally you know me." Eve apologized. "I still feel his touch on me, feels like only fire will clean me up now."

"Or a hot shower!" Libby suggested with a small smile trying to lighten up the mood. "Dean cleaned you up and got you dressed, but you still look like crap darling."

Eve smiled a little and nodded. "I feel like crap, I should shower." She added getting out of bed in a sudden move that made her dizzy.

"Woah, woah! Easy there tiger, your condition and the baby, you shouldn't act like an Olympic athlete." Libby sarcastically hurrying to help Eve.

"Right! This is gonna be fun," Eve huffed standing up with Libby's help. "Who told you? Oh, God, I'm the worst. How is Simon? I can't take any tragedies now, please tell me he's okay!"

"He's okay sweetie, Simon is tough and he's gonna make it!" Libby answered without details. "Let's just focus on you now."

"And who told you about the baby? Oh God, Dean probably knows now, and not from me!" Eve said tearing up, she hated everything now, how things were going to hell one by one, she hated her situation and hated her life.

"Eve, lets get you cleaned up missy, feed you and get you some real rest. Then we can talk about Dean and the baby and everything else. Your nerves are crashing and you need no more stress!" Libby said firmly walking Eve to the bathroom.

"I don't remember you being bossy," Eve said wiping her tears before they crawl down her cheek.

"People change, to the worst." Libby joked as Eve laughed a little. "And I made you laugh, score!"

"Yes you did, I'll buy you a chocolate later."

"Yay!"

"Childish," Eve laughed. "Thanks babe, for being there for me."

"Damn you gonna make me cry again," Libby said tearing up, again. Eve smiled and hugged her tight. "Now I'm defiantly going to cry."

"That makes two of us."

**...**

Eve was done with her shower twenty minutes later, it wasn't just a shower as the water didn't only clean Eve's body from the sweat and blood, but also washed over her sadness and the dirty feeling she had since Ethan laid a hand on her. She was thankful things didn't get worse; she knew she could have handled Ethan but what about that innocent baby inside of her? He or she was not going to handle that, and she was probably going to lose it. What she hated the most was the fact that Adam saved her, she was sure he probably would use that against her later. She sighed and turned the water off, knowing she wasn't going to get any cleaner than she was.

Walking out of the shower she put on a robe to dry off her body, she glanced at herself in the mirror seeing how she looked better, it wasn't only the shower but her healing powers were working. Shaking her head she got out of the bathroom and back to her room, startling again when she saw Dean there.

"Its just me," He said softly getting up off his chair. "Libby is on phone, she didn't want you to be alone when you are out. Sorry if I startled you."

"Its okay Dean," Eve said forcing a smile.

"If you want me to go out in order for you to change…"

"Dude, no!" Eve sighed getting closer to him. "I won't break Dean, I'm just in a bad shape after everything that happened, you don't have to be so careful around me." she said forcing another smile. Looking into Dean's eyes she saw everything she needed to know about how he felt about the whole situation. "And I don't have to say its really not your fault!"

"Sure about that?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Yes, it was going to happen sooner or later Dean." She said reaching for his hand, as she sat down on their bed, and he sat next to her. "You don't know the whole story, but its just my past is out, well was out to hunt me down, story of my life." She said sarcastically. "I only want to know what happened when I was gone, and how Adam came to me. I also have something to tell you, well two things."

"Do you want to talk first or should I tell you the story?" Dean asked her, both were not clear on what happened and Eve didn't know if Dean knew about her pregnancy or not.

"I can tell you something first, then it'd be your turn." She smiled nervously. Dean nodded waiting for her to talk, he knew what she was going to say but he wanted to hear it from her. "I'm pregnant!" she said and waited for Dean's reaction, and was disappointed when she got it. "You already knew," She sighed.

"I didn't say that," Dean said, trying to fake an expression of shock, but it wasn't working.

"You didn't need to say it Dean, I know. Its all over your face and you're mad at me too." She sighed again. "It was never the right time to tell you, I wasn't even sure until recently."

"Still, you got to tell Sam. I heard from Sam what I should have heard from you." he snapped a little, Dean didn't mean to be a jerk but… he sounded like one. Eve was going through much and yelling at her made it even worse, when she snapped her whole body starting to shake, and her eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you." she said so softly that he barely heard her. "I didn't want you to know this way but, but nothing I can do I swear!" she was shaking now, talking like a little lost girl who was being blamed on something she did by accident, she was being pushed and her nerves were no longer able to take it, she couldn't be tough now, she couldn't fight, she was scared and shaken, weak and beaten… it shocked Dean how she reacted, wishing he could have slapped himself a hundred time before talking to her like that.

"Eve, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that." He said about to hug her, but once again she backed off like she did with Libby, only this time she was scared and it was shown in her eyes, she feared Dean and it killed him, stabbed him right in the heart. "Eve, I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to sound like this." Dean apologized again but it was too late, Eve was shaking uncontrollably and crying, and it broke his heart. How could he do this to her when she needed him the most?

"I finished the-" Libby entered the room, cutting off her sentence when she saw Eve like that, running to hug her. "What the hell happened?" she asked in confusion while Eve held on her tight while crying harder.

"I-I'm sorry, I yelled at her and…"

Libby didn't give Dean the chance to explain, glaring at him. "Get out!"

"But,"

"No, just get out now Dean!" she hissed, she didn't want to hurt Eve more than she was already, she had to keep it down. "Dean, she's having a breakdown now and you really need to go! Just go now, please."

Dean looked closely at Eve, feeling worse by the second, but he didn't have a choice, he had to leave, the damage he has done was enough.

**...**

"What the hell was that Dean?" Libby asked in anger as she walked downstairs. "She cried herself to sleep, the girl's a wreck and you yelled at her?" Libby did her best with Eve, and for almost forty five minutes she tried to calm Eve down until finally she finally was better, not much but enough to stop crying and gets back to sleep. Of course that was after Libby helped her to change into comfortable clothes. "Dean, I get that you're overloading with emotions right now but you can't take it on the girl who was kidnapped and oh, almost raped!"

"Libby, I didn't mean to yell at all," Dean sighed wiping his face with his palm. "We were talking and I just… its not excuse, I screwed up. Eve was never like that!"

"There is a lot you don't know about her Dean, especially when it comes to this topic!" Libby told him, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "Look, I'm not blaming you, I have no idea of half of what you had to go through but for the sake of Eve, she needs to be away for a while."

"What? No, I will not let her be alone, not after this!" Dean refused, he was firm and it was obvious from the way he talked. Libby rolled her eyes at him and huffed, slapping his arm.

"No need for such boyish shit!" she said in a calmer way. "She is going to be with me and I can take care of her, plus her angel will be around and that other cutie angel Cas or something." She sighed pausing, "And you'll be a few hours away, or a zap from your angel. Dean, I know you know Eve as much as I do now, but you can judge her with her Adam current issues and the powers and all that, you can not judge her with her past or the kind of problems you didn't have a clue about. I can, this is why I'm telling you, she needs sometime away. You are fighting with so many emotions, she's freaking out and acting different that she usually does, both of you need rest, I don't want to sound mean here or a jealous bitch like, but you do need some rest from each other!"

"She will hate me, I don't want her to be away and I didn't explain what happened to her." Dean admitted but Libby smiled and patted on his shoulder.

"She isn't, she probably won't remember what happened. You will get to talk to her too."

Dean looked carefully at Libby and shook his head, sighing. "Do you think she will agree to go with you?"

"I don't think she's in shape to decide now." Libby answered. "Its our call, she needs to let go for a while."

"Then, she should go!"

**...**

_And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope_

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter guys, please review and let me know what you think #500_Reviews :D**


	62. Sarcasm Ain't Gonna Cut it

#_**I own nothing as we all know, just my twisted imagination**_

**A/N: Hi guys, I know you hate me and stuff, but so sorry for being away. Lots of things happened in my life since last time I updated and can't say they've been good things, I only hope you still wanna read my story and there for more. I'll do my best to keep it going as I used to. Once again I'm sorry.**

**And one last thing, I want to thank all my awesome friends here for the support and how you guys kept telling me I should keep going, everyone who supported me and asked for more, thank you so much I owe you a lot. I only hope you will like this, and you didn't forget about me.**

* * *

_**Ten days later…**_

"Is there is a place in LA you didn't drag my ass to, yet?" Eve huffed sitting on the couch. Libby took it as a holy mission to make Eve better and for Libby, it was all about having fun outside and shopping, some 'girls time' as she called it, since they didn't do that in years. "Some mercy on the pregnant girl, good God!"

Libby laughed shaking her head, putting the bags she had on the floor before resting next to her friend. "You know you love it." she smugly said, with a proud smile on her face. Eve looked at her and said nothing. "Uh huh!"

"Fine, fine, it was a nice way to get my head off things but really, I bought lots of stuff, I won't even use all that." Eve kicked the bags she left on the floor, they were packed with so many clothes and cosmetics, books and even stuff she got for Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

"Shopping is a cure, my own meds baby, no prescription needed."

"Poor girl, you're the child of consumerism," Eve laughed sarcastically. "Can't you do charity?"

"I am. I let you spend the last ten days here, so." Libby teased laughing. Eve pulled her friend's hair making her wince. "Bitch!" Eve stuck her tongue out, teasing back. "Hey," Libby called after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"It's been a while already, I didn't open the topic since we left Bobby's house," Libby started but Eve's sigh made her pause.

"It's been a while, but not a long one." Eve said grumpily, she wasn't ready to talk, yet.

"I know sweetie but, but since we left all you did was sleeping, I had to drag you out everyday, I know you are having nightmares all the time Eve, you are a mess, you need to talk to someone." Libby sighed, "Eve, you didn't even call Dean since we got here."

"I'll call him when I feel like it," Eve said firmly. "Can we drop this, I need to rest." She got up in order to go to her room. Both girls were staying at Libby's big apartment downtown, where she lived for the last few years.

"Eve this isn't healthy, you are fine, you should move on!"

"Easy for you to say that, Libby." Eve said coldly, turning around to talk to her best friend. "Remember I was the one to get kidnapped, and you know that Ethan – he may rest in hell – was a big pain in my ass for years, hell you were there! I mean I'd understand if Dean gave me that talk, not you."

"So you'd rather talk to Dean instead of me?" Libby asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"What?" Eve exclaimed in confusion. "How did we get there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Eve, you can go and rest if you want to. Don't bother!" Libby sighed looking away, but that made Eve laugh in amusement, Libby was more sarcastic than Eve, along with her big mouth that never let anything slip, being silent like that with nothing to say was _very_ rare.

"Oh my God!" Eve laughed, "You are jealous of Dean."

"Pfffff, why would I be jealous of Dean?" Libby replied with a question, "I'd rather be jealous of you for tapping that instead of me."

"Bitch, please. I know you the most! Lets not kid ourselves here."

"Yeah, playing Sherlock now?"

"For the record, Sherlock as a woman would have rocked!" Eve teased. "But I'm serious Elizabeth, you're jealous of Dean like a kid would be jealous of the new baby."

"Does that mean you are Dean's mom?" Libby said with a sly smirk.

Eve frowned shaking the thought off. "Wrong image, but you know what I mean, and I'm so damn right."

"Okay, maybe a little." Libby pouted looking away again.

"A little my ass," Eve laughed again, "I remember the yelling, I didn't forget that. You were so bossy even for your bossy self, Libby, how could you be jealous, you know how much our friendship means to me?"

"Hello, you were gone for years," Libby snapped, she wasn't the talking type, only with her two best friends, and since Eve was gone, in the coma then with Sam and Dean, Libby didn't have a pure serious conversation, and it was hard to start now. "The coma Eve, when all of our hearts were burning and breaking everyday seeing you like this, all of them managed to find a way to deal with it, even Simon, he talked to you even though you couldn't hear him." She sighed looking up at Eve with teary eyes. Eve sighed and went to sit back next to her on the couch. "I couldn't!" Libby admitted. "I lost you for years, and when you came back you weren't here, you went away with the Winchesters, and I really know you and Dean are in love but God, Eve! I saw you only once in over a year, and you seem like super okay with it, you don't mind the distance, because you have Dean now."

"I didn't know that you felt like this," Eve admitted, while Libby wiped a tear before it slid down her cheek.

"Now you know," she sighed. "It changed nothing, you don't want to talk to me, you are not letting me help you-"

"I'm not letting anyone help!" Eve interrupted.

"Well its not a smart move, idiot!" Libby yelled. "It makes me feel worse."

"Thought I was the one who got hurt here."

"Smartass, we have always shared the load."

"I'm sorry," Eve sighed. "I know I was away, well the coma part I really didn't plan it." she laughed a little, then the smile faded off her face and it was replaced with a sad look. "As for being away, I would totally be with you everyday, you know that, but being around anyone now gets them hurt, and Simon is an example."

"Eve, don't say that. We have always faced the shit together; you can't be on your own."

"I know, but I can't see any of you getting hurt…" she paused, "I even thought of leaving Dean a few times."

"Noooo you did not!" Libby exclaimed. Eve sighed, shrugging. "Are you out of your mind? Being alone makes you an easy prey."

"I know, but isn't it easier for Adam to have me and get this over with?" Eve asked, while Libby looked at her with an open mouth.

"I think you need to see a doctor or something, you have suicidal problems." Libby said. "Stop thinking like that. There is something called talking, have you tried it before? And I thought Dean had you all to himself, poor guy!"

"Sarcasm isn't making talking to you easier."

"Its our thing," She smiled pointing at both of them.

"True," Eve laughed. "I'm sorry, I thought I was protecting you, I never meant to hurt you. I love Dean, I do, but you're like a sister to me."

"I know, why do you think I still talk to you? I can't stay mad at you for long but,"

"I get it, and I know it doesn't make sense either," Eve said hugging Libby, "I was there when you started dating my brother, I was both happy and mad. God, being a chick sucks sometimes." She laughed.

"Totally! Add periods and hormones, ugh, we are screwed in this deal." Libby laughed hugging back. "Oh, don't ever think of leaving Dean, the guy is ready to take a bullet for you woman."

"I said I thought of it, I didn't say I will do it."

"It always starts with a freaking thought."

"I love him, and now there is a baby on the way." Eve sighed.

"Wow, you're so thrilled, easy there tiger you might pull something." Libby mocked, pulling away as she stared at Eve.

"What? I'm not thrilled, no. If you didn't notice, this isn't the best time to have a baby, I'm not sure this is going to go well, at all." Eve said, having a baby was still freaking her out, now with more danger and the fact that she almost lost it, it made her feel worse. If she couldn't protect her child when he or she was still inside of her, what was she going to do when its born?

"You know he was so mad you didn't tell him, right?"

"You mean Dean?"

"Yes," Libby nodded. "And, the baby's fate isn't in your hands, this is why its called fate."

"Since when you are a believer?" Eve mocked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Since you are not!" Libby answered with a matching tone. "Someone needs to believe for both of us here sis."

Eve looked at her, but then she looked away with nothing to say. Both were silent for a while. "I wasn't sure at first, and when I realized I was pregnant I was too scared to tell Dean. We have too much to deal with already, a baby is…, its just huge. I'm not ready, and Dean isn't ready either."

"You don't know that, you are assuming things Eve, over thinking as usual. Wanting to do it on your own, its too much for one person, let him help. This is why people get in a freaking relationship, to share their lives." Libby said seriously. Eve had a lot of good things in her, but being open was not one of them, along with being simple. Eve was complicated, and she was getting tougher and more closed, she loved Dean but she didn't let him in yet, even with everything they been through and that they were already sharing their lives, wither Eve liked it or not. She loved Dean, and was committed to him, with her heart but not her mind; she was still fighting with her pride and ego, that she could do everything on her own.

"Sarcasm ain't gonna cut it this time babe," Libby said with a small smile. "You let us help for so long, let Dean help now. Let him in there!" she said pointing a finger at Eve's head. "You let him into your heart. Let him into your mind too."

"I'm scared, with everything that happened to me, with my family and my relationships. I'm scared to ruin this, and scared that it will get ruined on its own, I think too much and," She paused sighing. "Its not helping, it freaks me out even more, and now, this," Eve said touching her belly.

"Talk to him, I bet he's as tough headed as you are. Hell I know he is, but he loves you and, yeah he can act like a jackass sometimes but he is willing to do anything for you. And not calling for all of this time Eve, the guy must be dying!" Libby smirked. "Actually, he is dying, well figuratively. But he calls everyday, a few times to check on you."

"I feel like a stone hearted bitch now."

"You have been one… correct me if I'm wrong."

"Guess the chick flick moments are over, huh?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yep, I was about to grow a third boob, so we have to stop." Libby smirked, teasing. "Call him, talk, simple just tell him you are okay and you're missing him. Not that hard Eve."

Eve nodded with a smile. "Fine, I'll call Dean."

"That's my girl! See talking helps." Libby smiled.

"We still have a lot to talk though, since I'm staying here for a while, we have a lot to catch up with." Eve's smile got warmer, she felt better after talking with Libby and she did want to make up for her best friend, for the lost time. It was good to have something familiar in her bizarre live, something to hold on to from the past, since most of the past turned out sore. Eve was grateful she had Libby on her side.

"I will get the popcorn ready, and the movies." Libby giggled and got up from the couch. "Oh, since you're in a good mood, we need to see a doctor, for the baby. And to visit Simon."

"Fine, you want to use me some more?"

"Nah, I'm cool for now. But for the record, if we were in the prison, I'd have made you my bitch." Libby joked, with a serious face.

"Bite me." Eve said with a smile. "I'll go look for my phone, to call Dean."

"Cool, take your time." Libby smiled as she went to the kitchen. Eve sighed walking to her room, to finally open her phone for the first time in ten days.

**... **

Eve's heart was beating fast as she waited for Dean to answer his phone, it took him a while to answer but he finally did. "Oh, I thought you weren't going to answer!" she said, starting to smile till she had a big smile upon her face once she heard Dean's voice, even if he just said hello.

"_I thought I'd keep you waiting a little, you kept me waiting for ten days." Dean teased. "I missed you_."

"I missed you too, I see you are still mean as always."

"_Liar, I asked everyday Eve, you didn't bother talking to me_."

"I'm really sorry, if it wasn't for Libby I wouldn't have called…"

"_That's good news_!" Dean snorted cutting her off.

"I didn't mean it like that idiot," Eve huffed. "I meant I am still in a bad shape, and I hate you seeing me like this. I'm in a bad shape like… a lot! So annoying if you ask me."

"_And I didn't complain, idiot_!"

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to _idiot_ you." She said back, but couldn't help herself from letting out a small chuckle. "I'm so damn sorry, you want me to sing it?"

"_Oh yes, sing it_!" Dean said calmly.

"Ha ha, funny,"

"_No, I'm dead serious. Sing_."

"Hell I won't," Eve laughed. "Dude, maybe I'm wrong and all but come on, you guys are so pushy, you and Libby. I wasn't being spoiled Dean, I swear, this has been a freaking nightmare, and I don't know what would have happened if he did rape me. I'd have lost the baby too, and maybe you Dean too. By talking to Adam, who knows what could he do?" now Eve's tone shifted, her voice getting lower and sadder.

"_Baby_," Dean whispered and even though Eve didn't see him, he shook his head letting out a heavy sigh. "_We should look on the bright side now babe, I'm good, you're too, and most importantly both you and Dean Junior are fine_!"

"What? Dean what?" Eve heard that and burst into laughter. "How can you turn such a depressing moment into this? God, Dean!"

"_Don't laugh Eve, that's a serious matter, I get to name my son_." Dean meant to make her laugh, and it did work. He talked in a bit of a serious tone still he was joking, and he was glad his effort paid off and Eve was laughing.

"Maybe it's a girl," Eve laughed harder. "What would you get to name her?"

"_Deanna, duh_!"

"Right," she laughed taking a seat on the bed to support herself. "God, I'm totally going to pee myself."

"_Glad to help_," Dean laughed, finally quitting the act.

"Wow, what a great guy, you want me to pee myself, thanks Dean!" Eve teased still laughing.

"_I was going for the laughing part, your platter issues are not my deal_." He laughed.

"Smooth! If I was there I'd have totally slapped you."

"_Now I'm glad to be away, thanks babe_."

"Jerk," she said. "But I still love you."

"_Wow, I thought I won't hear that word again_."

"You'll hear it as long as I still love you." she said in a sneaky tone, smirking.

"_Smooth, I see now why we are together_." Dean chuckled. "_What are you up to now, you are coming back or staying some more_?"

"Yeah, I'll stay for a while with Libby. I think we can use some time away." Eve said seriously. "And before you start snapping and yelling at me, I mean well. Its just calmer now and I will check things with a doctor and be with Simon too, I owe him that after what happened." She explained.

"_Not very convincing Eve, but you do what you have to do_." Dean told her, sounding a bit upset.

"Dean-" she started sighing, but Dean didn't give her the chance to finish.

"_Babe, I'm good, and I won't snap or yell or anything. I get you need time and you need to be with your friends. Just don't disappear and answer your phone, and I'll come to visit you next week_." Dean said softly, he was trying very hard to pull that off. He didn't want Eve to be away but like he told her, she had to do what she had to do, she needed time away and he wasn't going to stop her. He wanted to be with her, to keep her safe and make her feel better by standing beside her through out all of her suffering. Still, Dean needed to respect what Eve wanted to do, and support her too.

"You know I love you, but…" Eve paused.

"_I understand, and you don't have to explain. I just missed you_." He said softly, and sincerely.

"I missed you too, its been a while since we were apart. It stings, I have to admit." She said, trying to hide her sad tone with a small laugh.

"_Tell me about it_," he said with a matching tone. "_Oh, you said you will see a doctor_?" he asked changing the topic before both of them get more emotional.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't been to a doctor since I knew about the baby, its about time. Dean Junior deserves a good doctor." Both of them laughed at her last comment.

"_Definitely_," Dean laughed. "_See, Dean Junior is catchy_!"

"Oh yeah," She laughed sarcastically. "On my dead-junior-body, baby."

"_You'll get there, I'll convince you_."

"EVE, FOOD AND MOVIE ARE READY, SAY HI TO DEAN!" Libby shouted from the outside.

"COMING!" Eve yelled back. "Sorry, that was Libby, and she says hi."

"_I heard, and wow, she has a loud voice_." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, you don't wanna stand next to her in a fight, or a concert."

"_Okay, you go watch your movie, and I will call you before I go to bed. Don't forget to call me when you see the doctor, and when you visit Simon_…"

"And when I breathe, and eat and poop. Got it boss!" she teased.

"_Smartass_!" Dean said, and sighed a little. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Eve smiled and hung up. She walked out seeing Libby on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Everything is ready," She said with a mouth full of food. "Pick a movie."

"I didn't see any of those, so… hummm." Eve looked at all the movies then picked a CD. "Since you don't have _Twilight_. Lets watch this."

"I have _Twilight_, God, I love _Twilight_." Libby said splattering food over her chest.

"Wow! Friendship is over." Eve laughed.

"Haters are gonna hate." Libby frowned.

"Sorry my vampires aren't as nice."

"What movie did you pick?"

"One that's worth to be watched!" Eve smiled and waved with 'The Notebook'.

* * *

_**Not super big for a chapter, but as I promised, more are coming your way. I hope you guys liked it, and as always, don't forget to tell me what you think, review please.**_

_**Asya.**_


End file.
